AUBADE OF DREAMS
by animeXIII
Summary: Reincarnation, rebirth. A second chance. Unless you remember your past life and no one else does. Then things start to get complicated. What happened in the next life? Finding each other might not be so hard. But will having a heart be the problem?
1. Prologue

**.Aubade of Dreams. = .A Nobody's Promises.**

**Meaning behind the name: **

**Dream is obvious, must I really explain?**

**Aubade means-**

**1) A song or instrumental composition concerning, accompanying, or evoking daybreak. **

**2) A poem or song of or about lovers separating at dawn. **

**3)Also used this name do to the keyblade from 358/2 days. It seemed to fit. Trust me I spent a while thinking up the name to this one. As for the rest I just thought it worked. **

**Link for Keyblade if you don't know it - http:/ kingdomhearts. wikia. com/wiki/ Aubade (Remove Spaces)**

**[Please Read]**

**Rating: **Teen.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Nothing bad, really. Swearing and smoking, slight abuse, hinted mostly.  
><strong>Full <strong>**Summary**: Promises made. But will it be kept? What happened in the next life? Finding each other might not be so hard. But will having a heart while doing it be the problem? Next time around doesn't go quite as planned.

Reincarnation, rebirth. Your soul starting again, a life given a second chance. It's just starting a new journey. Starting a new journey isn't that hard. For some it may already begun. To me that's what it is a sign of a new journey. Unless you remember your past life and no one else does. Then things start to get complicated.

[Roxas and Axel reunion]  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Disclaimed below, end of author note.

**Author Note:**

**My first Kingdom Hearts fic. My spin on the afterlife thing, I'm not really sure of it. But my friend liked it a lot and talked me into posting it. So yeah… Sorry now for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I try to keep things fixed. But I have a bad habit when typing to mix up random words. Like I'll type 'throw' but mean 'through'. Not really sure why on that one. But yeah… Sorry now for that. Anyway… Its Roxas and Axel, friendship, I guess you could take it as the other if you want. I'm not going to stop you. **

**I'm not sure if they're will be any yaoi or yuri in this story. Probably not. But their might be. Being as much of my favorite couples are family in this fic and I don't like incest. That and my friend is a huge yaoi addict. (Yes addict, not fan. I swear he'd die if you took his mangas away or go into withdraw.) So I'm giving you far warning, so don't yell at me if I throw it in and if I do I wont do much. Romance isn't really my thing, honestly.**

**Okay what may happen in this story in pairings;**

**Will See Pairings: Cloud-Tifa, Zack-Aerith, Leon-Rinoa, Yuna-Tidus**

**Side/Hint Pairings: Onesided Yuffie-Vincent, Wakka-Selphie, Hayner-Kairi, Pence-Olette (Favorite pairing ever; so cute and random), Denzel-Marlene, Past Vincent-Lucrecia, Past Roxas-Olette.**

**Future Pairings?: Sora-Kairi , Riku-Namine or Riku-Xion?, Demyx-Zexion? (Yes yaoi, my friend's favorite pair so I'm threw it in there. Don't worry you yaoi haters it won't happen much. Hugs, holding hand, suggestive comments at most) **

**Obvious © Square Enix and Disney on characters. Story's plot all mine. Credit there to me. Full credits will be posted at end of story.**

**Well I hope you enjoy! **

**-End of Author Note-**

**[Thank You]**

.I-X-I.

**Prologue**

Rain fell down from the dark heavens, restless clouds cutting off the light of the full moon from the tropical island. The rainy night lit by the street lights that where lined along the dirt roads and streets; that ran the length of the island. It was late as the last ferry came into dock. The passengers all running to their destination with some kind of shied from the rain. All but one; one young teen stood alone in the group as he stepped off the ferry. He didn't even try to stop the rain that quickly soaked his whole body from head to toe, hands tucked deeply into his pockets. Blonde hair limp as the rain ran threw it onto his clothes, which now stuck to him like a second skin. Backpack on his shoulder only thing saved do to its waterproof lining. Walking forward the teen's hand moved from his pocket as the sound of his shoes quashing echoed with the pounding rain. A paper was glanced at briefly. Then teen went on his way, hand finding its way back to his pocket, paper no longer needed.

Alone on the streets the teen kept his eyes down cased, stopping every now and again to look up for a moment before looking down again and walk some more. He continued this almost rhythmic cycle until he came upon a house. The house was a decent sized, yellow, two stories, only five minute walk past the thin line of palm trees from the ocean, a white fence lined the property and an oddly bright orange mailbox with the numbers 126 painted in blue, on a wooden post that marked the start of the walkway. The stone driveway of to the right had a one car garage that was painted the same color as the house. The blonde hesitated before slowly pushing the fence door open making his way up the stoned path. Making his way to the house he paused at the porch steps for nearly five minutes before taking them too the door. Though now safe from the rain the teen didn't get any comfort from it, he only seemed to become more distressed as his hand rose letting a knock fill the air in and out of the house. There was only one small light coming from inside the house and the dim porch light. So when no one answered the blonde wasn't surprised. But that didn't stop him form letting out a sigh as he turned back looking out at the rain. He sat down on the steps; again sighing to the fact he found no one home. Waiting the boy rested his elbows on his knees before burying his face into his palms, as if in defeat, rain poured down around him. Heartless was the rain, as it seemed to do nothing but mock the teen that sat lost in his thoughts. The sound of the falling rain did nothing to comfort him.

.I-X-I.

Cloud Strife and his family made their way home after a family outing of dinner and movie in town. The kids laughing in the back seat of the car none of them fazed by the rain coming down around them, his eldest son's laugh the loudest as he joked with his younger brother and sister.

"No, I like the part at the end" the youngest said.

"Come on Denzel, that wasn't nearly as cool as the part in the beginning" the girl said.

"You only say that because you're a girl" their oldest brother protested.

"Is not!"

"Oh come on Xion I was just joking" the eldest ensure with a laugh.

"Oh you're so convincing Sora" the girl snapped turning away from her brother arms crossed over her chest, no longer amused.

Cloud glanced over to his wife, Tifa, who shook her head before sharing a smile with him. Cloud turning back to the road; after nearly seventeen years together and fifteen of that as parents they couldn't help but smile. Especially time like this, when their children where happy, rather then trying to kill each other. Yes days with peace where rare with a teenager and a preteen in the house, let alone adding an eight year old to the mix. Cloud himself was a serous man. His spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes and supposedly good looks; which made him look closer to being in his twenties then thirties, made him stand out amongst most people. Despite this he dressed plainly, normally in simple pair of jean and a black turtleneck. Tifa was a beautiful woman who no one would think had three children just by looking at her. Her long black hair and warm brown eyes could make any man fall head over heels, let alone her body. Despite this she never used her looks; instead she was a stay at home mom. She dressed like she'd always had; in black jeans and a fitting blouse, the color she chose would change with her mood, though tonight it was white. Their three kids, Sora, with his father's spike hair only brown instead of blonde; at the age of 14 going to beginning his last year of middle school and his father wasn't sure where his energy came from. Sora was an overly hyper, talkative, optimistic boy who always smiling. Xion, with her short black hair; 12, starting her first year of middle school; she was like her mother, friendly, energetic and polite. Sadly Xion also had her mother's temper. Then Denzel, neat un-spiked hair the same color as his brother; 8, still in elementary school, yet the most serous and the quietest out of the kids, he was the much like his father. But one thing they all shared, other then their blue eyes, was their strong sense of justice. All three of the kids had had been in trouble more then once in school after beating up a bully while protecting a friend or another student.

Clouds happy thoughts, however, where cut short how ever as he pulled the family car into the driveway of their home; Sora's voice came from behind him.

"Dad there someone on our porch" Sora said as he pushed himself closer to the window trying to see throw the down poor of rain.

"That's odd we aren't suppose to have any guests" Tifa said looking pass Cloud trying to see what her son saw.

"Could just be someone trying to stay out of the rain" Cloud said gruffly as he opened his car door taking a step into the rain. "Wait here" he said before he closed the care door.

"But" Sora said wanting to go with him. Instead Sora did his best to watch from the safety of the car, his brother and sister doing their best to do the same.

Cloud walked across his yard never taking his eyes off the one that had intruded onto his property. First thing Cloud noticed was that the intruder was not a threat, being as the boy looked no older then his own eldest son. Secondly was the fact that he hadn't taken notice to him yet. Walking forward the younger head shot up as the man came with in arms length of him, Cloud froze as blue eyes stared up at him; identical eyes to his own. Seeing the man the teen jumped to his feet, giving Cloud time to look him over. His thought had been right, the blonde couldn't be older then fifteen. He wore a white jacket over a zip up black vest; his dark blue jeans where baggy but where now tight to his skin do to his drenched state only being held up by a studded black belt. The boys checkered vans where stained with mud. Over all, what the man noticed was the blonde was soaked to the bone and visible shivering as the rain and wind hit him.

"I'm sorry" the man heard the unknown teen say. "I knew you don't know me. But I don't have anywhere else to go"

"Excuse me?" the teen eyes stayed down as he spoke again.

"You're Cloud Strife right?"

"If I am?" the older blonde asked as the younger blonde looked up at him.

"I was wandering if I could..." the teen bite his bottom lip nervously, "Can I stay here? It's only for tonight, tomorrow I'll be gone I swear. I just… I just don't have anywhere else to go." the teen begged. "I'll sleep in the garaged, I don't mind"

"How about you tell me who you are?" the teen eyes fell at the question.

"I'm Roxas… Roxas Diz, I'm your brother"

.I-X-I.

From inside the car the family watched as Cloud walked slowly over to the porch. Then how the stranger shot to his feet and spoke with their father.

"Hey he looks my age" Sora said looking over to his sister. "Do you know him?" Xion shook her head.

"I've never seen him on the island before"

"He looks like dad" Denzel said making them all take a second look.

"Your right he does!" Sora gasped, "Mom we don't have a sibling we don't know about do we?"

"No I assure you" Tifa said grabbing her umbrella opening her door.

"Oh, we can get out!" Sora said happily and before his mom could tell him otherwise he rushed to his dad's side.

Cloud could only stare blankly down at the teen that stood before him claming to be his brother. First Cloud could only think the notion was unbelievable, his father having a child at his age. Then Cloud had known his father had gotten remarried some odd years ago sometime before Sora was born and he hadn't spoken to his father in years. Looking at the boy now, Cloud couldn't deny the fact he looked nearly identical to himself at that age.

"Sora!" Cloud heard his wife call, making both blondes turn to see the brunette running up to them.

"Wow Dad, Denzel was right and he looks more like you up close" Sora pointed out. The young blonde blinked at the teen that seemed to have come out of no where.

"Sora I told you to wait in the car" Cloud scolded, Sora looked up at the man innocently.

"But Mom was getting out so I thought…" Cloud heard a sigh from behind his son; know it was his wife he looked up at the woman who stood with her two other children under a large green umbrella.

"Why don't we go inside Cloud" Tifa offered, "Whoever this boy is, lets discuss this inside, he isn't going to hurt anything" not wanting to argue with his wife Cloud nodded before opening the door calling everyone inside.

Once inside, Roxas was lead into the kitchen being ordered to wait there as Mrs. Strife left for some towels. Standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen as the three Strife children watch him curiously two from the living room, that was just outside the kitchen, while Sora next to his father, who where sitting at the table. Mrs. Strife returned handing him a towel, Roxas giving polite thanks to her as she did so before she joined the two kids in the living room.

"So are you my long lost brother or something?" Sora asked with a huge smile as he ran a towel over his hair.

"Um no" Roxas said softly as he threw his own towel around his head and shoulders. "I'm not your brother" he said politely as he watched the water from his clothes make a small puddle on their tiled floor. "I'm sorry, I'm getting your floor all wet"

"Oh don't worry about it I do it all the time" Sora laughed, "It's mop-able"

"What Sora's trying to say is your fine kiddo" Tifa said from the sofa in the next room. Roxas nodded not realizing that woman couldn't see him.

"So Roxas, that is your name correct?" Cloud spoke calmly.

"Yes"

"You said you didn't have anywhere to go, why's that?"

"I got kicked out" Roxas said bluntly, "Father… he said I couldn't stay there anymore" Clouds eyes narrowed.

"And your mother"

"She died" Roxas said kicking at air as the man studied him. Cloud looked the boy over again in the better light. He noticed a few things he hadn't before, mainly the large bruise on the boy's face that covered nearly his whole jaw line, running along it from his ear stopping at the edge of his lip.

"Tifa" the man said looking over to his wife. "What do you think about the boy staying the night? I'll take him to town in the morning" the woman thought about it.

"Let him stay!" Sora begged running over to his mom.

"Sora your getting the carpet soaked" he mother snapped, "Get back in that kitchen or to your room" she ordered cut off from her thought.

"Sorry" the brunette said jumping back into the kitchen. "He can stay with me in my room" Sora offered.

"No" Roxas said quickly, "I can't, if you just let me sleep on the floor tonight. I swear in the morning I'm gone. You won't have to see or hear from me again"

"Roxas" the young blonde turned to the oldest Strife. "Tomorrow I'll decide if I believe what you said. For tonight, if Tifa agrees with me on letting you stay, the rules you'll have to follow is: one you will not leave without telling anyone, two don't break or steal anything and lastly you will rest on the couch not on the floor. Agreed?"

"Yes" Cloud nodded at this turning again to his wife, waiting for answer.

"He can stay he's harmless" Tifa said, "Now kids get ready for bed"

"Aw but we don't know who he is yet" the girl protested while her younger brother did what he was told going up the stairs to get ready for bed.

"And you won't if you don't do what you're told" he mother warned, making the girl rush up the stairs. "Sora that includes you"

"I know Mom" Sora said walking over to the young blonde taking his hand. "Come on I'll show you were the bathroom is" he said as he drug the teen down the nearest hall, leaving the two parents alone.

"Cloud?" the man stood from the table walking over to his wife.

"He said his names Diz" the woman's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"He does look a lot like me Tifa" he pointed out, "We'll find out tomorrow either way. For now I'm going to go change before I catch a cold" he man said giving his wife a kiss before making his own way through the house.

.I-X-I.

Roxas wasn't sure what happened but the boy he now knew as Sora was leading down a short hallway into the bathroom. Sora let his hand go as he when to the cupboard that was next to the sink, pulling out a few more towels, setting them on the side of the tub before turning back to the blonde.

"Okay there's some towels, you can use my soap is still in the shower. You do have clothes in your bag right?" the brunette asked quickly, Roxas nodded before Sora went on. "Great, take a shower and warm up. I'll come get you when your done" Sora smiled before rushing out the door.

Roxas stood looking around the small room, moving to the sink setting his backpack down on it. Looking up, the blonde caught sight of himself in the mirror, his hand rising to his marked face. Running his finger over the discolored skin, wincing as the pain shot through his face went he ran over a soft spot. Staring for a bit longer Roxas sighed looking away as he took off his wet clothes before slipping into the shower as he was told.

No one in the house knowing, it was the start of something for all of them.


	2. Dream I

**Chapter I**

…

_ Rain fell in the empty city, skyscrapers stood tall in the dark night as the heart shaped moon shinned down on them, the only light other then the occasional neon sign. _

_Tchhhhh-STATIC-shhhhhhhhhh_

_A hooded figure walked threw the streets, his steps echoing in the night air. _

_ "Your minds made up?" the hooded figure stopped turning to see another hooded figure identical to himself other then height, leaning against the wall of a near by building._

_Chhhhh-STATIC-Sthhhhhhhhhhh_

_ "I have to know" the other figure pushed off the wall._

_ "You can't…" the small figure looked away._

_Shhhhhhhhhhh-STATIC-Tchhhhhhhhh_

_ "No one would miss me" he said walking way from the taller hooded figure._

_ Sahhhchhhhh-STATIC-Scfhhhhhhhhh_

_"…I would" the older confessed sadly into the wind._

_Schhhhhhh-STATIC-Thhhhhhh_

_ The image blurred as static took over the memory._

_…_

Roxas eyes snapped open, waking from his dream. Sitting up in alarm as he looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings, slowly he remembered where he was as his dream faded.

"That's right I'm in his room… Sora's room" Roxas said. Looking over seeing the brunette sleeping soundly on the bed beside him, the same boy that talked him into staying in his room with him the night before after the blonde had finished his shower. The brunette took up most of the bed leaving little room for Roxas, the blonde wondered how he wasn't kicked off during the night. Shaking off the thought the teen stood making sure that he didn't wake the other teen as he threw off the star covered sheets. Grabbing his bag before heading down out and down the hall, returning to the bathroom he used the night before. Once changed Roxas exited making his way to the Strife's living room. The blonde sat on the sofa, looking at the clock on the wall he realized if was still early, not even six.

"I guess I'm still used to twilight time" he muttered as he pulled up his bag taking out a book and began to read, his knees pulled tightly to his chest.

-X-I-X-

Cloud woke after six, making his way to the kitchen to get the coffee started. The man was cut short when he spotted the young blonde already dressed sitting on his couch. Walking over he saw a book in the teen's hand.

"You're up early" the teen jumped nearly dropping his book, looking back at the man.

"Yeah not used to island time yet" he said uncertainly, turning back to his book.

"Do you like to read?" Roxas nodded in reply to the man's question. "Want any coffee?" Cloud asked as he walked back to the kitchen.

"No thanks, I don't like coffee"

"Hn, more for me" the man said calmly in the next room.

Cloud was left in peace after that, nearly forgetting about his guest until he took a seat at the table drinking his coffee looking over the paper. Hearing a chair being pulled out the older blonde looked up, Roxas paused.

"You don't mind if I join you do you, the light in the living room sucks" Roxas explained slowly, sitting once receiving a nod of approval from the older blonde. Taking his seat, Roxas resumed his reading, acting as if he didn't fell the eye that would fall upon him ever so often.

-X-I-X-

Tifa woke looking at he clock after seeing Cloud was already awake, it was near seven. Pulling on her robe she made her way to the kitchen to fetch some of the coffee she smelt in the air. She stopped at the sight before her, seeing her husband at the table was nothing new, it was seeing the younger blonde beside him. She smiled as the two unknowingly sat at the table reading, both sitting in the same way legs crossed under the table. They even held themselves the same way as then leaned over their read. Both unaware at just how much alike they looked at the moment.

"They really are cut from the same cloth" she whispered to herself as she joined them, walking into the sun lit room.

"Good morning" Roxas said politely seeing the woman.

"Good morning to you as well" Tifa said with a smile getting a cup of coffee before sitting at the end of the table. "How did you sleep last night Roxas?"

"Fine" he said not looking up from his book.

"How about you Cloud?"

"I slept well" Cloud replied, he too not looking up from his paper. Tifa let out a soft laugh of amusement, both blonde looking up at this, glancing at the woman.

"That's good" she managed as she sipped at her hot drink.

The blondes turned back to their reading, shortly after Xion entered the room giving them a warm smile as she grabbed a box of cereal eating straight from it as joining the group. Denzel was next to wake greeting them before asking his mom if she'd make him eggs. Tifa left the table as Denzel took her seat waiting for his food patiently. Sora stumbled out last, his energy not changing even in the early hours. He jumped into the seat next to Roxas, taking the box from his sister, greedily taking a handful of the dry cereal.

"Hey what you reading?" Roxas didn't answer at first not knowing it was him he was talking to. "Roxas, what you reading?" the blonde looked up holding his book up so Sora could read it.

"_'Diary of a Nobody'_" the blonde said as he set the book back down.

"Is it any good? It sounds depressing"

"It's not depressing, it a work of humor. It's by George Grossmith"

"Really?" Sora paused looking at Roxas, "Are you reading it for school?"

"No I just like to read" Roxas confessed, while Sora made a face. "Theirs a comic version in the front pocket of my bag if you want to check it out" Roxas said not looking up. Hearing the word comic Sora dived for the bag on the back of Roxas chair.

"You must really like the book to have a novel version and a comic one" Denzel said as he his mother gave him his breakfast.

"It was a two pack"

"Oh" the youngest said eating his meal.

"Sora do you want eggs?" teen looked up from the bag.

"Please" he said before grabbing the comic, "Found it" Sora declared.

"Roxas do you want any eggs?" Tifa asked. Roxas looked up at the woman.

"Oh no I'm fine, thanks anyway" the woman watched him as he quickly looked down.

"Are you saying that because you're not hungry or because you're thinking you don't want to bother us anymore?"

"I'm not hungry" Tifa looked down at the blonde.

"Roxas" she said in a warning tone, her kids froze knowing the tone. Roxas looked up, unknowing the tone.

"Yes?"

"Are you hungry?" she said the blonde begin to look back down. "No" she snapped making Roxas freeze and look back up, "Tell me while looking at me and tell me your not hungry"

"I um… I'll take some eggs" Roxas said wisely.

"Good choice" Sora whispered to the blonde as they both looked down at their books.

Breakfast went quickly after that, Roxas learn quickly to watch Sora or he'd steal his food seeing at he teen seemed to have a black hole for a stomach; everyone other then Xion eating some eggs before going on with their day. The girls left with Denzel to go to the beach, Sora staying behind to go with Cloud and Roxas into town. Once in town Cloud left the two teens to wait as he went into the police station.

Looking around now the island seemed like a completely different place now that the rain had stopped letting the sun to shine down from the now perfectly blue sky. The warm sea air around them along with the palm trees made the place feel like a paradise. The sand and the ocean that was within sight made Roxas know why they named the islandsDestinyIsland.

"Is this your first time on the island?" Sora asked as they sat on the bench outside the station.

"Yes"

"So where are you from?"

"TwilightTown"

"Really I haven't been there yet. I heard it a great place to go in the summer"

"Yeah, but the only thing different in summer his the struggle tournament"

"Struggle?" Sora asked interested.

"Struggle tournament is when you ware a vest with balls on it, and then you have a struggle bat. You fight and whoever has the most balls left at the end wins… I'm not explaining it well. I know it sounds goofy but it's fun" Sora's eyes went wide.

"That sounds amazing! Have you ever done it?" Roxas nodded.

"Yeah last year I won" the blonde admitted digging out a blue marble off his pocket. "This was from the trophy, I took it off. It had four marbles altogether, Ventus and Namine has the other two, green and red"

"Are they your friends?"

"Yep more then that"

"Wait where the last one?" Roxas nodded to the car where his backpack was as he returning the marble to his pocket.

"In my bag, it's the yellow one"

"Um… Can I have it?" Sora asked.

"Sorry I'm giving it to someone"

"Can I ask who?" Roxas looked down nervously kicking his legs.

"Cloud…"

"Dad?" Sora asked confused.

"Yeah, but I just haven't had a moment yet" Roxas said looking up at the sky, "But if he doesn't want it then I'll give it to you"

"Promise?"

"Sure, promise"

"Sweet, I bet it would make a sweet keychain"

"Keychain?" Roxas asked the brunette, who smiled widely.

"Yeah I make keychains. I know it sounds dumb, but I do" Roxas thought about it for a moment before speaking.

"Could I see some?"

"Sure when we get home I'll show you. I don't have any with me now"

"Sora, could you make my marble into a keychain? I mean if it's not too much trouble"

"Would I! I would love to!"

"Really, that would be great I'm always so worried I'm going to loss it"

"Oh now I cant wait" Sora said talking about all the different ways he could make the keychain, Roxas smiling helping the brunette with his ideas.

-X-I-X-

Inside the station Cloud spoke with his old friend, Jecht. He was a large man several inches taller then the blonde man and much stronger build. His dark hair pulled back by a red hair tie.

"Well my man I looks like this kids not joking" said the dark skinned man. "Take a look" he said turning the computer screen to the blonde.

"Roxas Shoji Diz: 14, born on August 1st… Blood type AB…" Cloud read out load looking over the information before him "Father Diz… That kid really is my brother"

"Yep" Jecht said jerking the screen back to himself. "Half anyway. Looks like you got two others too" the man said speed reading "Seems the pops of yours been busy" the dark man joked.

"Not the time Jecht"

"Yeah you're worried about the kids face right? He's a kid Cloud, they get into fights. I mean you really think your dear old man did it to him?"

"I wouldn't put it past him" Cloud said coldly, making the other sigh.

"Yeah well until you get proof or the kid saying he did, I can't do anything"

"I knew that"

"Well what you going to do with the kid?" Cloud glared at the man.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on man, think about it" he said pointedly, "It takes two days to get to the ferry dock on the main land, then another day across the sea to get here. That means that boy been away from home for at list three days, not counting today. Don't you think it's odd there isn't any missing person report?" Cloud looked back out the glass door of the station seeing the two teens talking on the bench. "So the kid wasn't lying about having no home. That and if you want too you _could_ use it as a way to get custody of the kid"

"Are you serous" Cloud said looking back to the man, "I barely know the boy"

"He's blood. Not even you are that cold Cloud. You're not your father" Cloud sighed deeply rubbing his temples.

"Tifa's not going to want to hear this"

"I think she'll deal" Jecht said nodding back to the glass doors. Cloud turned, looking at the two boys and seeing the smile on his son's face. "I think the kid will fit in just fine. But there is one thing I think you should know" Cloud turned aback to the man who suddenly became serous.

Sora and Roxas talk about keychains turned into a talk about the sea then turned to their favorite videogame then to talking about sunsets. Both lost track of time as the spoke with each other not even realizing Cloud was finished as exiting the building.

"Time to go boys" he said both teens turned to him, Sora jumping off the bench eagerly, while Roxas stood slowly.

"Dad did you figure whatever out?" Sora asked as they walked to the car his arms crossed behind his head casually.

"Yes I did. I owe Roxas an apologies for not believe him" the younger blonde looked up at the man.

"No you don't" Roxas ensured, stopping as the came to the car. "I wouldn't believe me if I was you either. I barely believed it when I heard about it the first time" Roxas said taking his bag from the backseat of the car as Sora took shotgun.

"Rox?" Sora question when the blonde didn't join him in the car.

"I should get going and-"

"Get in the car Roxas" Cloud ordered cutting the boy of as he opened the car door.

"But Cloud-"

"Roxas get your ass in the car" he said cutting Roxas off again.

"You don't know me"

"I know you don't have a place to go and I know I'm going to get an ear full from my wife. Now get in" Roxas stared at Cloud confused. "Roxas your family, get in" the younger blonde thought about it before nodding before getting into the backseat, Cloud closing the door behind him.

The ride back to the Strife house was silent other then Sora suffering through the radio. Pulling up to the house both Strife's knew that the other were still gone. Not even a moment after getting out of the car two boys ran up to the fence of the home.

"Sora where heading to the beach you want to come?" called one boy, he had black hair and wearing white trunks. While the other beside him red hair wearing green trunks.

"Dad?" Cloud nodded to his son before he turned to the other. "Roxas you want to come?"

"You go along Sora I have some things I want to talk to Roxas about"

"'Kay. I got to grab my shorts!" Sora yelled to the boys running inside.

"Hurry up!" both shot back.

"Peter if you break my fence again I'll kick your ass" Cloud shot seeing the redhead jump onto the white wall, balance on it carefully. The redhead, Peter, yelped before jumping off the fence just as he'd gotten on.

"Ready" Sora called running out of the house in only his red trucks, "See you later Dad"

"Aladdin, stay in line!" Cloud called after them.

"Yes Sir!" the black haired teen said with a fake salute. Cloud shook his head at he and Roxas stepped inside. Moving to the living room the teen sat on the sofa while Cloud took a seat in the chair across from him.

"Roxas I'm going to get straight to the point. Would you like to live here?" the teen's eyes widened, "Unlike our father, I will not throw my family away. Roxas it up to you but if you want you are welcome here. I know Tifa will have my neck for saying any of this without talking about this with her but you're my brother if only by half. And I wont let you live on the streets."

"What if… What if Tifa doesn't want me here?"

"Then I'll set up someplace else for you to stay"

"… What if I'm some crazy that father kicked out because I'm to much trouble"

"Are you crazy?" the man asked not taking his eyes off the boy.

"I'm not crazy" Roxas said certainly, looking down again.

"I see. Is there anything else I should know?"

"No…"

"I read the report" Cloud said bluntly making Roxas head shot back up.

"What?"

"Do I have to worry about you trying to jump again?"

"I was eight; every kid wants to fly at that age" Roxas said coldly knowing what the man was talking about.

"Yes but not many clam they have pixie dust then go try jumping off a clock tower" Cloud said recalling what he'd read on the police report back with Jecht.

"I was eight" Roxas claimed bitterly. "I can tell the different between reality and fantasy now" Cloud stared at the teen studying him before he stood.

"Yes I guess your right. Sora and Xion used to believe they were mermaid when they were children. I'm glad they grew out of that one" Cloud said as he walked out of the room, "Now come help me make lunch, we'll talk more in the kitchen"

-X-I-X-

The sunset turned the once clear blue sky overDestinyIsland, pink with hews of yellow and violet. Becoming contrast with the green leaves of the palm trees and sea, making the island seem more beautiful. The island dieing down with the sun, the sound of the beach faded to the sound of waves. Tifa and the kids returned just as the sun began to set. Roxas watched as the kids went to their rooms. Cloud pulled his wife aside in their own room.

"You did what?" she near snapped after hearing what he husband had decided without her.

"Tifa he has no where to go. I can understand if you don't want him here, but I'm not just going to let him go homeless"

"We don't have anymore room for him" Tifa admitted, "Its not that I mind, it's more the fact we have no place for him"

"I was going to speak to Sora about it after you. He has a big room; he'll just have to move some of his things to the garage. Then we'll but another bed in there" Cloud said staring down at his wife's brown eyes.

"You've been thinking about this all day haven't you?"

"Yes" Tifa sighed

"Fine he can stay, but" she said poking her husband in the chest. "It has to be okay with the kids first" the blonde man smiled giving he a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for understanding"

"Yes well you're getting more of an earful later" Cloud only smiled in defeat at his wife.

-X-I-X-

"YES!" Sora cheered happily jumping form the sofa into the air. Cloud shook his head holding back a smirk and his wife told the boy to sit down.

"Sora calm down" Xion said after her mother pulling the boy back down roughly.

"How can I calm down?" he said ecstatically, "We getting a new brother" he cheered throwing his arms up in victory.

"He isn't going to be your brother" Cloud informed making Sora's face fall.

"What? Why not?" Cloud looked over the blonde that stood beside him. Roxas looked down nervously as the events unfolded around him. Feeling eyes on his Roxas looked over to see Cloud, watching him.

"Roxas why don't you tell Sora why you can't be his brother" the man offered as Roxas looked between the man and his son.

"They don't know?" the blonde asked. "I thought you told them" Roxas said sounding a little shocked.

"Told us what?" Xion asked impatiently, "Why would we know anything"

"But you all were being so nice. They… you were acting like that even not knowing?" the teen spoke looking at them all his shock clear.

"Knowing what?" Denzel asked, he too losing patience.

"I'm Roxas Diz" the blonde introduced himself with a small bow. "I'm Cloud's brother"

"What?" all kids snapped looking at the teen how stared back questionable as they stared at him. Sora's hand shot up pointing at him his mouth a jar, for once finding himself at a lose of words. Xion and Denzel openly stared at the teen as if he'd grown a second head. The Strife parents found back a laugh as their kids jump from their seat surrounding the poor boy.

"How old are you again?" Xion asked first as the boys follow quickly after her.

"How'd you get here?"

"You can't be my uncle"

"This is so weird" Xion said as Sora turn to his father.

"This has to be illegal somehow?" the blonde man rose a brow at his son.

"How so?"

"That" Sora said dramatically throwing his hands out at Roxas. "He's my age. It's wrong!" he declared looking at his father seriously, "I didn't even know we had a grandpa other then Grandpa Lockhart"

"That is because I didn't, and still do not, want my children around that man" Cloud said flatly making it clear that there was no more questions on the matter.

"Okay do we have a grandma I don't know about?" Sora questioned the two.

"No" both blondes said together.

"Dad" Denzel spoke up as everything calmed. "Why are you're last names different?" the older two siblings nodded in agreement.

"I took my mothers last name not my fathers" Cloud explained quickly giving little details about the subject.

"Oh… Why?" Sora asked.

"Would you rather be Sora Diz, then Sora Strife?" frowning Sora shock his head.

"No I'll pass"

"Alright then since it seems you don't mind are new guest" Tifa said silencing them. "Sora your father and I were hoping you wouldn't mind sharing your room with Roxas" frown on Sora's face turned to a smile in an instant.

"That means you're going to have to clear one side of your room" Cloud pointed out quickly. The teen paused thinking it over smile never leaving his face.

"I don't see a problem with it" the brunette said turning the blonde. "What about you Roxas?"

"Nope" he said giving a small smile, "Ush!" Roxas wheezed as Sora's arms wrapped around him, cutting off his air.

"You smiled"

"I don't think he can breathe Sor. He looks like he's in pain" Xion pointed out, Sora pulled away instantly.

"Oh no, are you okay? You're not hurt right? Sorry I didn't mean too! You're not smiling anymore…" Sora started worried and ended with a pout as he spoke.

"It's alright Sora" Roxas said honestly, he hadn't minded the hug if it wasn't for the fact he couldn't breathe well with the boy held him so tightly. After catching his breath Roxas gave the boy another small smile, earning a much bigger one in return. The blonde did his best to fight back the urge to flinch.

"Now that everything's settled" Cloud stood from his seat. "Welcome to the family Roxas"

"Yeah welcome" Denzel said from beside his dad.

"Same" Xion cheeped.

"Ditto!" Sora said throwing his arm around Roxas for another hug. The blonde did his best not to tense, not used to so much affection. At least this time Sora let him breath.

"Well now that done, let's move to the next problem" Tifa said everyone turning to her, "What do we have for dinner?"

"Pizza!" Sora declared; one arm still around Roxas as the other arm was thrown into the air.

"Roxas?" Cloud asked the boy knowing his other kids would want pizza as well.

"I don't mind pizza as long as it doesn't have sardines"

"Ew, how would ate that" Xion said, "But if you say no pineapple I may have to hit you" she warned, Roxas shrugged.

"I don't mind it, but it's not my favorite either"

"So what is your favorite Roxas?" Tifa asked.

"Just cheese"

"Score" Sora shot, "I knew you and me would be friends"

"So cheese is your favorite too?"

"Yep" he said with a nod. "I also like melon soda and the best ice cream ever is-"

"Sea salt" Roxas said cutting him off.

"How'd you know!"

"It's my favorite too but even if you hadn't like it I would still say its best"

"See I'm not the only one!" Sora said turning to the others sticking his tongue out.

"Sor I never said it wasn't good! I just like vanilla too" Xion pointed out.

"I just don't like it" Denzel said walking way with his mother to the kitchen.

"Roxas lets go start clearing out my room" Sora said taking the blondes hand as he dragged him upstairs.

By the time the pizza arrived, the two teens had only got through a corner of Sora's room. And it wasn't because it was big; it was because Sora was an average 14 year old boy and had a messy room. When they'd first started Roxas knew it was going to take more then one day. They would need one day just to clean it before they started going and moving anything. At this point Roxas wasn't sure if it could be clean, but that was probably just him he thought as they made their way to the kitchen. They ate around the table, Roxas listening silently as the family spoke to each other. The teen couldn't help but smile as Sora and Xion found childishly over the last piece, Cloud and Tifa shaking their heads, while Denzel ate laughing at them.

The blonde never would have thought this would have happened. No in all his wieldiest dream had he thought it. When Roxas decided to ask his older brother for help, all he expected was to be allowed to sleep on their floor, then be kicked to the curve the next morning. He never thought Cloud would want to invite him into his home let alone into his family. Into a family Roxas didn't even know existed or knew he had until the last night. And yet sitting around the table watching all the familiar, yet unfamiliar faces, Roxas couldn't help but feel he belonged.


	3. Dream II

**Chapter II**

…

_"Don't stop moving the darkness will over take you!" a voice warned in the nothingness._

_Schhkhh-STATIC-Thhhhhh_

_"I think I like it better hen they where on my side" the brunette looked back at the tall redhead that he was back to back with._

_"Feeling a little... regret?" the younger asked, the taller looked back with a shrug._

_"Nah... I can handle these punks. Watch this!" he said jumping away into the numbers. Fire engulfed them taking out every last one._

_"Whoa!" the teen said in aw looking around. His joy was short lived as he saw the older man lying on the ground. Wasting no time the boy ran to the man's side._

_"You're fading away..."the boy said as he fell to his knees._

_"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole **being** into an attack" the man shot cockily, not seeming to notice the flames that where eating him away. "You know what I mean?" he paused before smirking "Not that Nobodies actually **have** beings... right?" he looked over the other brunette, who didn't seem to find it funny "Anyway, I digress! Go, find Kairi"_

_Thhhhhhhhhhhhkhhh-STATIC-shhhhhhhh_

_"... Sorry for what I did to her"_

_Chhhhhhhhkhhhh-STATIC-ThhhhhhhhhhK_

_"I think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one" he laughed._

_"Axel, what were you trying to do?"_

_"I wanted to see Roxas" the brunette saddened._

_Krshhhhhh-STATIC-Tssssssssssssssshhhh_

_"He... was the only one I liked... He made me feel... like I had a heart"_

_Rshhhhhhhhhhh-STATIC-Tsssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_"It's kind of funny..." the fading man said with a smile _

_SHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-STATIC-Tzshhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_"You... you make me feel... the same"_

_Tshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhk-STATIC-csshhhhhh_

_The image faded._

_…_

The blonde shot up in his bed, as tears slowly leaked from his eyes. His hand shot to his chest grabbing tightly on his shirt that lay over his heart. His eyes looked down on his green blanket that was twisted around him from his restless sleep. Looking over, Roxas quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks when he saw Sora too sitting up in his own bed. Sora seemed out of it as the blonde studied him throw the darkness. He sat looking blankly down at his hands; no sign of happiness found in his features, which Roxas found was very un-Sora like.

"You can't sleep either?" Roxas voice making Sora jump before looking over at him.

"Yeah" he said giving Roxas an odd smile.

"Sora what's wrong?" Roxas asked, never seeing that kind of smile on the boys face. Not once in the last year he'd been lived with the Strife's.

"Oh nothing I just…" Sora stopped in his lie; looking down sadly, before throwing off his star blanket and standing from his bed, joining Roxas in his own.

"Sora" Roxas didn't get more then the boys name out as the brunette hugged him burying his face into Roxas chest.

"Can I stay here tonight" Roxas looked down at Sora before wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Sure, you don't even need to ask" with his reply Sora's arms only tightened.

"Thank you" he muttered into the blonde.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Roxas asked waiting for several minutes until Sora pulled away looking at the blonde. Roxas could tell how lost Sora was, with just one glance.

"I don't know… I mean my dream, I don't know what happen" Sora explained looking down at his hands, "It was all statically but I dreamt of a man I've never meet, fighting things I've never seen. Then I think he…." Sora stopped shaking his head before continuing. "I woke up, feeling sad, I haven't felt this sad since Riku and Kairi moved away" Roxas eyes widened, felling his whole being freeze. Sora noticed the blonde change looking up at his, away from his hands.

"…"

"Roxas?"

"Is that… Is that the first time it's happen?" Roxas asked not able to look at Sora as he spoke.

"Yes" Sora answered hesitantly.

"Did he have red hair?" Sora looked at Roxas confused.

"What?"

"The man in the dream, did he have red hair?" Sora slowly nodded.

"Yeah and he was dressed in all black. How'd you-" Sora question was cut off by the blonde.

"I am sorry" Sora became even more confused as Roxas went apologized again. "I'm so sorry, Sora" Roxas said not sure how it happened, "I didn't mean for this to happen to you too"

"What? Roxas you're making no sense"

"It's my dream…" Roxas looked up, Sora seeing the confliction in the others eyes. "I have dreams, dreams from someone or someplace else. Ever since I as a kid; but I swear no one's ever had them too. I'm sorry"

"Wait your saying I dreamt your dream… That's what you think?"

"He burned everything… He was fading right?" Sora nodded dumbly, realize Roxas was right. They'd just shared the same dream.

"Do all your dreams come in static?" Sora asked, being the first thing that came to his mind.

"Static, you're worried about static?" Roxas spat not see how out of all the things, that was the one Sora was worried about.

"Well its weird okay" Sora snapped realize, yes, that wasn't the best think to ask. "I've never dreamt like that before. I've never even heard of it before"

"Wait…" Roxas paused, "Really?" Sora stared at the blonde.

"Yes really. Wait… all your dreams are like that?" Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, about people I've never met and places I've never been. But the weird part is I see them sometimes"

"Yeah repeat dream I get those" Sora said waving it off.

"No, not that they don't repeat. I mean I see them walking down the street or in class I learn about a town in china and it'd be just like in my dream. Other then the fact in my dreams its different worlds, not just different towns…" now Sora just stared at him like he had a third eye in the middle of his forehead.

"When was the first time you had that dream?" Sora asked slowly.

"I was about nine, why?"

"I was in it" Roxas thought about it for a moment. Sora was right; he was the brunette in the dream. "I was holding that big key thing" he said making a notion with his hands.

"Keyblade, it's called a Keyblade"

"Fine Keyblade… That's were you get the idea's for the keychains!" Sora snapped, "Cheater" he said, Roxas shook his head.

"Isn't" he said pushing Sora's pointing finger away from his face. "And there's more important things to talk about right now" he pointed out.

"We're still going to talk about the keychains later" Sora ensured, sounding too much like his mother for Roxas liking.

"Sure Sora. Back to the facts please"

"Fine do you dream about anyone else on the island?" the blonde thought about it, it was a good question.

"Xion's in them" he paused thinking back, "Since I was… six I think"

"Any others?" Sora asked, brunette wanting to know more now knowing he wasn't the only one in the blonde's static filled dreams.

"Yeah… I see a guy named Riku a lot. But I don't know if it the same as your Riku. The one I see is fifteen. You only have a picture of you as kids. Same goes with Kairi" he added.

"Roxas"

"Hm?"

"You said you had the dream before. How's it end?" Roxas face fell.

"He fades as he's eaten away by flames" Roxas said softly, "He dies" Sora's felt sadness rush through him at the blonde's confession.

"Roxas?"

"Huh?"

"Lets go to bed, I don't want to talk about this anymore" Roxas nodded as the both laid down, slowly falling into a dreamless sleep.

-X-I-X-

"Why do you think he wanted to see you?" Sora asked the next morning at breakfast. Roxas looked up from his bowl over at Sora. The only other person left at the table with him.

"What do you mean?"

"In the dream, he said he hurt Kairi to see you. Why?" the blonde shrugged.

"I think they were friends"

"They?"

"Yeah the two from the dream" the blonde said playing with his cereal. "I mean that Roxas and me are different so I figure. So I say they, I mean for all I know there could be a tall redhead identical to my dream out there somewhere"

"Really?" Sora asked excitedly, "That would be so cool" Roxas shrugged.

"It wouldn't shock me. Most people in my dreams pop up some point" Roxas said dropping his spoon into his bowl a small cling filling the air. "I want to know is how you dreamt it too. Ventus never dreamt them and he's my twin. I don't get it" Sora shrugged.

"I'm just special that's all" he said with a grin.

"Defiantly special Sor" Roxas joked, seeing on he wasn't going to get any miracle answers both boys decided not to worry about it. After all it wasn't like it was hurting anything. So instead Roxas and Sora began sharing the dreams.

Roxas hadn't known at first. Sora acted normal as if they didn't seem to faze him. He continued as if nothing had changed. But they had. A least once a month Sora would wake with Roxas from a dream. On those nights when the boy did have a static filled dream, Roxas would find the brunette crawling into bed with him. That's how Roxas knew. So on those nights Sora joined him, Roxas didn't mind, he understood how Sora felt. They weren't that the dream themselves where scary, none of them where, but seeing people and feeling what they felt could be hard. Like the first dream Sora had; he hadn't known the man, Sora couldn't even tell you the man's name, but when he woke he felt as if he'd just lost a close friend. Time past, neither talking about it, Roxas learn early in life it was better not too and Sora didn't seem to need too. Both learned that Roxas was the only one that had them every night, while Sora only had on every few weeks. But every morning Roxas would get a look and the blonde would ensure him he was okay with a smile. Sora smiling brighter in return before grabbing the blondes hand to enjoy a large breakfast; Sora because he loved to eat and Roxas because if he didn't he wouldn't have anything left by the time Sora got done stealing his food.

-X-I-X-

Another year past simply, for Roxas he grow used to the Strife family. His time was spent eating, talking, going to the beach, making keychains, part time jobs, school, sleep and repeat. Nothing like his life before, he'd never smiled or had this much freedom back with his father; no he didn't even think of the man that way any longer. He had no reason to; a father would have never done what he'd done. Kicking a child out on the streets with no where to go. Back then he was only allowed to go to school, otherwise he was back home in the mansion… alone. He was lucky then that he'd had his dreams, because if he hadn't he wouldn't have even known how the train worked. It was ironic the thing that doomed him had also saved him.

Cloud Strife had also saved him. It was another thing he thought odd, after all the bad things he'd heard about the man, Cloud was nothing like the black sheep described to him. But then again Roxas figured he and Cloud both were at this point, black sheep. The blonde didn't mind anymore, at first it had but now… Now all he missed was his brother and sister, Ventus and Namine. He hadn't seen them for a month before he'd left, so that made it over two years. He was glad they weren't there that night he left. The night his father became a man he didn't know. Not that he'd ever known his father really, being as he was always at work. Thinking about it, what did he really know? Cloud had asked once what had happened. Roxas didn't at first, not wanting too but looking up at the man; he knew he wasn't their father.

So he explained, he explained how he'd hadn't gone home from school straight away, he never had. He always went to the clock tower to watch the sunset. He always went home straight afterward, but on that night his father was waiting. He'd never come home before without saying anything before, so Roxas hadn't known. He hadn't known until he came into the kitchen to ask Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, the maids, what was for dinner. The three were there yes, but also was his father; standing next to them, Roxas knew he was in trouble. The three woman must have told the man were he'd been, he didn't blame them, it was their job to do what his father had told them to. Not that he could have blamed the women even if he'd wanted too. He loved them; they were like mothers to him. The three women had raised him and his siblings, how could he not. But they weren't his mother, none of them, so they couldn't do anything as the man raised his voice, couldn't do anything as he became anger with Roxas reply and couldn't stop the man from striking the blonde. All they could do was stand in terror until all of the abuse ended and the man ordered the boy out, telling him he never wanted to see him again. The women also run up the stairs grab all over the boys they could and bring them to him. They all cried as the man ordered them to leave Roxas, pointing out that he was not longer their problem because he was not longer a Diz. And that's how it happened, though Roxas wasn't child enough to know other things hadn't build up to that point. Roxas never had been a good listener.

Soon after that Cloud got custody of Roxas, making him legally part of the family. Not that he wasn't already, but it felt good to have it on paper. That and Roxas, after talking to Cloud, changed his last name to Strife. He'd become close with them all. He thought of Sora like a brother, while Roxas considered Xion one of his best friends. Denzel was the only one that Roxas felt like he was even remotely an uncle to. Sora, Xion, and Denzel all thought of him as a brother, despite everything and Tifa had made it clear her mothering even went for brother-in-law, at list if they were his age. Though Tifa became the mother he never had. Cloud had no desire to be Roxas's parent. Roxas and Cloud where brother through and through, not once had Roxas caught Cloud treating him like his kids. He did however act like a bossy, overprotected, big brother, but Roxas could live with that. Especially when it let him get away with stuff; like the time he didn't come back until late because he was watching the sunset out by the paopu tree. Both Sora and Xion protested asking their father why he wasn't grounded. Cloud had only shrugged,

"He's not my kid" Cloud said calmly not looking up from what he was doing. "Not my job to ground him" The kids protested, while Roxas just let out a laugh. Cloud was cool like that, as long as he knew where Roxas was, he was fine. The teen didn't even have to tell them when he'd be back, but he usually told Tifa anyway.

Though the down side to having Cloud as a brother not a dad was Cloud also didn't feel the need to hold back like he did with others. Roxas got it whether he asked for it or not. Like the training, not a month after he moved in, Cloud had come up to him with this huge Buster Sword telling him they were going to train together. Roxas couldn't move without pain for days after that. Unlike Sora, how'd joined them after finding out about it. Roxas didn't say anything but he could tell Cloud was holding back; either because he didn't want to hurt his son or he didn't want to deal with Tifa after hurting his son. Roxas couldn't decide which. Over time Roxas was glad he was dragged into it, though he would never tell Cloud about it. It was after one of their training sections, did they get the news.

"What! We're moving?" Xion snapped.

"Calm down sweet heart" Tifa said softly understanding why she was upset. "I know it's sudden but ever since your father lost his job it's been hard here. You all know that" she said. Cloud had lost his job three months ago. He had worked for a dojo on the island but it was closed down after not having enough students. Cloud had been odd jobs around the island since.

"Cant he find another job around here? I mean mom,RadiantGardenforever away"

"Xion it is not _forever_ away" her mother ensured, "I know it far but its not forever. And no, your father can't find another job here. If he could, he would have"

"But…" Xion stop sitting down knowing there was nothing more she could say.

"What about the house?" Denzel asked, "What about school?"

"He's right school" Xion said, Roxas thought it odd hearing her sound happy about school.

"We already have that figured out" Cloud spoke for the first time after telling the kids they were moving.

"How far away is it?" this voice came from Sora, who hadn't said a word threw out the whole thing. Looking at him no one could tell if he was happy or bad about the news. He only sat staring at the floor face shaded by his spiky brown hair.

"About two days" Cloud replied, "Six hours if you take a flit"

"Its close toTwilightTown" Roxas said randomly, "Only two hours drive"

"Have you been there?" Denzel asked still being the only one not knowing about the town.

"Once. It has this really big castle"

"Shouldn't it have a garden?" the boy asked slightly confused, Roxas shrugged.

"I didn't name the place" he stated, "It was called Hollow Bastion once, but that was a long time ago" Cloud gave Roxas a weird look, but did press the fact the blonde knew such a random fact.

"When are we moving?" Xion asked awaiting her doom.

"In a month" Tifa informed, "We'll be moving into a smaller place so you're going to have to share rooms"

"What? I'm going to be stuck with one of them!" Xion screeched, her worse teenage girl's nightmare coming true.

"Yes and your going to be happy about it" he mother warned.

"Fine I get Roxas" she stated the blonde became nervous.

"What? Don't I get a say in this?"

"No I'm not sharing a room with Sora"

"Then share with Denzel" Sora snapped, "Roxas is my roommate not yours" he said jumping to his feet angrily pointing at her. "Just because your bitchy doesn't make your boss" Roxas was shocked, his shock shared with the room.

"Sora" Tifa snapped back first to regain her composer, "You will not speak to your sister that way"

"Fine" he near yelled, "I'm going to my room" with that the brunette stomped out of sight, the slamming of a door shortly afterward. Roxas rushing after him without a word, he stopped at the door as he heard Sora loudly pacing just beyond the door.

"Sora" Roxas called softly as he opened the door. Sora's back was too him as he closed the door behind him. And he didn't get a reply, not until he walked over to the boy putting his hand on his shoulder. Sora turned, at first Roxas thought he might get hit, but instead Sora hugged him tears running down his face "It'll be okay Sora. It'll be okay" he said as he rubbed the boys back to soothe him.

Cloud came in an hour later to check up on them. Only to find the two fast asleep in Sora's bed; the brunette still hugging the blonde around the waist, while the blondes arms lay around the brunette loosely. Cloud sighed at the two before taking a blanket from Roxas bed, laying it over them. Turning off the lights the blonde man looked back one more time, whispering a good night before closing the door softly.

Moving toRadiantGardenmeant losing everything for the Strife kids. So Roxas wasn't shocked by their reactions. Unlike himself; Roxas hadn't made many friends in his life, the island was no different, and so it didn't bother to him. Sure he hung out with Sora and his friends but they weren't his. The only thing Roxas would miss was the ocean really, but the blonde could live as long as he could see the sunset and that wasn't a problem. The others where not sharing his feelings. Xion, being a teenage girl she was tomboy or not, was upset about going to a new school and losing all of her friends. Denzel was sad about his friends but more upset about moving to a new house and away from the island. Sora was just plain upset, he barely talked to anyone other then Roxas for the last month. Tifa and Cloud seemed a bit sad as well but to them they were moving back where they both had grown up. In fact it was even where Sora was born.

Having only two days left until the move, everyone was doing their last minute packing and the house slowly grew emptier and emptier. Same seemed to happen to Sora, who now sat on his bed while Roxas packed the others things. Sora not doing so in protest to the move, Roxas didn't mind packing Sora's things. After all, his own things had fit in three boxes and his backpack. One an a half of those boxes being his clothes. Roxas understood why the brunette was upset. It wasn't that Sora wasn't happy about the move. In truth he was overjoyed, it was the fact leaving the island meant breaking a promise and any hope of seeing his best friends.

"Sora I'm sure you'll find them. For all we know you could find them faster if we leave, then you would staying on the island. And it's not like you can't move back here once you're out of high school" Roxas said finishing up that last box, taping it shut.

"Roxas I promised, I would wait for them" Roxas sighed at Sora's stubbornness and loyalty. It was honorable to be a loyal friend, but right now Roxas found it annoying. Thinking for a moment the blonde came up with an idea, be hoped would satisfy the brunette.

"Why don't you leave a letter?" Sora's eyes shot to Roxas. "I mean you could leave a letter here for the next owner to give Kairi and Riku if that come looking" the blonde explained. "Then leave another with old man Pete at the docks"

"That's a great idea" Sora's torment melted away, "You're a genius!" he declared hugging the blonde.

"What are friends for?"

"And uncles" Sora added jokingly.

"Alright no more hug for you" Roxas replied pushing Sora off, or trying, failing as Sora only held on tighter.

"No my Roxy!" Sora declared dramatically, Roxas trying to glare but couldn't stop from laughing instead.

"I am nobody's _Roxy_" Roxas fought hating the nick-name, "Sora no!" he cried as the brunette pushed him onto the bed and began to tickle his sides. "Stop" Roxas managed between laughs.

"Not until I get endless, complaint free hugs" Sora declared his demands.

"Fine… Fine I give!" Roxas yelled in defeat through his laughs. Sora stopped to let Roxas catch his breath, blonde glaring the whole time. Without warning their position where switched and it was now Sora how was getting tickled.

"No!" Sora laughed with a smile. "Not there" he yelled as Roxas hands moved just above his collarbone at the base of his neck where he was most ticklish. "Uncle! Unlce!"

"Why you noticed" Roxas said with a smirk, the torture ending as he lifted his hands. Sora stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

"You're a sadistic little man" Sora said in a fake serous tone.

"Are you calling me short?" Roxas warned with a glare.

"Break it up boys" the boys turned to see Cloud in the doorway. "Its time to go"

"Go?" Sora was the first to ask, Cloud looked at his son being the first time to hear the boy speak all day.

"The beach, you two coming or not?"

"Roxas _please_ tell me you haven't packed my trunks" the blonde looked back down at the brunette that was still at his mercy as he sat on him.

"Hm that depends if you meant that short comment"

"No! No I didn't, I was joking"

"Okay then" Roxas said jumping off, "I put a pair in your bag, I figured you'd need them before we left" Sora jumped up digging through his bag.

"Your still sadistic though Rox" Sora said as he threw his dark blue trunks on and ran past Roxas.

"Hey!" Roxas snapped already having on his own green checker trunks on. "Get back here you!" he demeaned chasing after him.

"Looks like somebody's back to their old self" Tifa said with a smile, glad to see her son back to his happy self.

"You can thank Roxas" he husband said, "Now let's go before they do something stupid"

-X-I-X-

RadiantGardenwas a town built around a huge castle, and like every good castle it had a wall to protect it. That wall went around the whole city. The only opening in the wall was for the river that divided the town through the middle. The city itself was large and buildings where built close together, built on different levels that went high to low the farther you go from the castle. Outside the city thought out to the west was the century side where the city got its name. Miles of gardens lay within the walls only an occasional house, the complete opposite of the east side. It was very different formDestinyIslandand to someone who'd always lived there,RadiantGardencould seem like another world.

Cloud had sold the car back on the island, saying they wouldn't need the thing atRadiantGarden. He'd been right, everything was within walking distances. So instead they had ridden a boat to the main land and taken the train the rest of the way. Getting off the train, that they ridden to their new home. Tifa lead the way while Cloud took the back, the teens in the middle everyone holding a bag. Other then Roxas the teen where looking around curiously taking in the sights of their new home. Sora and Xion stood close to Roxas as they walked while Denzel stayed close to his mother ahead of them. They walked down the paved path until Tifa stopped just outside a old two story building that was in between two others that where only one story. But the woman didn't just stop because of the building but because of a man leaning against it, next to the metal door. The children looked, studying the man, who hadn't noticed them yet. He was a tall man, taller then Cloud by at list three inches; his hair was jet back and made up of long spikes that made him look even taller. He had an 'x' scar just above his jaw line. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and he wore a turtle neck shirt without sleeves, much like what Cloud wore but without the zipper and faded blue jeans. The man was looking up at the sky.

"Zack" Tifa called the man with a smile, his head shot to the side and he pushed off the wall quickly.

"Tifa" he said with a large grin, ran up to the woman. Lifting her off the ground with a hug and spinning her around once before letting go. "Welcome back" Tifa punched his arm, he didn't even seem to notice as he smiled down at her.

"Zack Fair if you do that again I swear" she warned, his smiled only seemed to get wider.

"Oh don't be like that" he said looking up. "Wow look at the kids, their huge!" he declared looking the kids over.

"You have no room to talk" the dark hair man shot up looking at Cloud. "How old are your two now? Twenty, twenty two?" the man didn't seem to hear him as he ran over to the older blonde.

"Cloud good to see ya'" he said giving the man a crushing hug that put Sora's to shame.

"Zack, it's been nearly four years. Let Cloud breath" a woman said the man let the blonde go looking back at her. So did Roxas not longer watching Cloud's face turn blue, he turned to see a woman standing next to Tifa, her brown hair back in a braid and her green eyes watching them softly. She wore a long white sun dress.

"That is why my dear, it's been too long" Zack said still standing next to Cloud, who was straightening up after being crushed by the man.

"Zack's right" Cloud said looking back up, "It's been to long" the woman smiled warmly. "How have you been Aerith?"

"Very well" she informed as Sora ran up to her.

"I thought it was you" he said, "I haven't seen you since I was, what ten?" she smiled down at the boy.

"Yes it's been awhile Sora. Look at how tall you are" she said running her hair gentle over his hair to check his height, Sora standing an inch or two taller.

"Think I'm big look at Denzel" he said pointing to the smaller boy, "He's 10 now. Denzel come on over this is Aerith. You meet her once before"

"I did?" the boy asked walking over. "I'm sorry I don't remember you" he said politely.

"Oh I didn't think you would, you where only five at the time"

"I remember" Xion said walking over to her. "You had the cute baby girl… Marlene. Oh she's has to be Denzel's age by now. They played together that Christmas he came to Grandpa Lockhart" the woman nodded speaking with them about the event.

Roxas watched the group smile and talk about a memory he didn't have so he waited. He shifted his bag on his shoulder unaware of the man's eyes that were on him.

"So who's this?" Zack asked, Roxas turned, looking up at the man. "Cloud you didn't have a kid I don't knew about did you?"

"No" he said flatly. Zack turned from Cloud back to Roxas studying him.

"He looks a lot like you" Zack said suspiciously, looking the boy up and down.

"I'm Roxas Strife" Roxas said, "I can assure you Cloud is not my father, just my legal guardian until I'm eighteen"

"Really? You're not related at all. Cloud why didn't you tell me your adopted a kid?"

"I told you I was letting him stay with me"

"No the only people I know of stayin…" the man's words faded his eyes snapping back to Roxas. "Holy shit" Cloud quickly hit the man in the back of the head.

"And you wonder why your son's first word was cussing and why you got your ass handed to you by Aerith"

"Sorry he's just, just-"

"Young" Roxas filled in for him, "If you think that's wrong I have a younger sister that's Xion's age" the blonde teen said walking away. Zack stared blankly at the teen, who disappeared into the building with the rest.

"Are we going to stand here staring all day or go inside?" Cloud asked bluntly.

"I like that kid, how old is he again?" Cloud raised a brow at him for a moment.

"Sixteen" he answered cautiously.

"Well… Think he's gay or maybe bi?" Cloud hit him again, this time harder.

"You are not ever again going to think about bring that thought up again"

"So he is then?" the man asked hopeful.

"Zack you are not setting my little brother, my sixteen year old brother, with one of your sons" he hissed making the others face paled.

"How about Marlene then?" Zack tried.

"Inside, _NOW!_" Cloud snapped while pointing, the older man rushing inside, scared shitless.

Inside Roxas found that the first floor of the building was a bar. The place had wooden floors that covered the whole area. It had it open floor, the two tables set aside against the left wall, with the chairs flipped to set atop them. On the right side of the room were an old pinball machine and a jukebox. The bar itself was at the far wall, six green stools lined in front of it. To the right of the bar was a doorway, that the blonde could tell lead to the kitchen behind it. At the right of that was another door, closed, leaving Roxas guess it was either too the stairs or a backdoor.

Roxas was still looking around when the two men finally joined them; Zack was act more then just a little nervous and scared everytime Cloud even so much glanced his way. While Cloud was smiling, until he caught sight of this old friend then his happiness would fade and turn into an evil, warning glare. He was also starting to realize why the man was scared. Roxas didn't even want to know what it felt like to be on the other end of it, it frightened him just to see it from a distance. Looking away from the two, Roxas walked over to Sora.

"Do you know what's pissing off Dad so much?" Sora asked in a whisper as soon as Roxas was close.

"I was hoping you did" the blonde confessed as Xion walked over.

"Hey you two know-"

"No" the boys answered together.

"I haven't seen Dad act like this since that guy hit on Mom" Xion said.

"Zack did hug her" Roxas pointed out.

"He always does that" Sora said, "Well he did last time I remember"

"Oh…" Roxas said out of ideas.

"We could just ask Mom and Aerith if they know" Xion pointed out, the boys looked at each other then back to her.

"You go ask, their more app to tell you" Sora said, Xion nodded walking over to them. Both women where in the kitchen, so it took a moment for Xion to return she shook her head.

"Nope, they have no clue. But lunch is done" both boys shrugged walking over to the kitchen. The mystery could wait they had food.

After eating their things had arrived so they got to go up stairs, which where behind the door like Roxas had thought. Once up the stairs it opened up to an 'L' shaped hall that went right and up. The first door was to their left just out of the stairs, it was a small room most likely a study. Straight across from the stairs was the master bedroom and next to it on the right was the bathroom. Down the far end of the hall were two doors on the far wall and a window at the end. Once upstairs they quickly clamed rooms; Sora claming the one in the far back of the hall that was just before the window; Xion couldn't fight it being as Denzel, how she was rooming with, wanted the other room anyway.

Opening the door, room Sora and Roxas would be staying in was the same size as the old one. The walls were painted a pale blue and the floor was wood. Looking around there was nails and tacks from past residents of the room. There was a window on the wall to the left of the door; it faced out to the west side of town. Sora called him over to it as soon as Roxas entered the room.

"Rox, look see why I picked it" he said pointing out the window. Roxas eyes widened at the sight. The two story house was higher then any of the others on this level leaving a perfect view to the west. You could even see the river in the distance.

"Sora this is amazing" the blonde said making Sora smile widely.

"I knew you would like it. Now you don't have to leave to watch the sunset"

"Yeah" Roxas said still dumbfounded by the view.

"It's a good thing too, because unlikeDestinyIslandit snow's here in the winter" he pointed out making Roxas laugh.

"You've got a point. But I could have just made you come and suffer with me"

"Hey" Sora shot offended.

"Oh come on Sora you of all people should agree with me when I say its much more fun to share a sunset then too see it"

"Cant fight you there" the brunette said, "Come on let get our stuff so we can unpack" the blonde agreed, both running down the stairs.

-X-I-X-

During the next week for the Strife's was spent settling in. Tifa doing it the quickest being this was the house she grow up in, come to find out. Cloud of course soon after being as he grown up in the town. Only five day living in the new town Xion had declared she loved the place. The boys knew it was only because she like working with Aerith so much at her flower shop called 'Paopu Flowers'. Sora and Roxas were getting there, but neither couldn't help miss the sea. Denzel was hit the hardest, being as all he remembered was the island, but Marlene, Aerith and Zack's daughter helped him along. They where the same age and she looked identical to her mother, brown hair back in a braid but she had her father's dark blue eyes. She reminded Roxas of his sister Namine, both sweet and a bight timid at times; they also shared the same favorite color, white.

Roxas not taking as long to grow used to their new home quicker then Sora, but that was only do to the fact he was used to living in a city. ThoughTwilightTownwas nothing compared toRadiantGarden. Roxas was just happy to have pavement again, after spending nearly two years on Destiny Island without it, he was do for some skateboard time. And he did any chance he got, though the first few he'd been a little clumsy he quickly got back into it. Sora was more then impressed when the blonde did a simple ollie. Roxas just laughed watching Sora's eyes bug out as he did a 540. Skateboarding was defiantly one of Roxas talents, but unlike most of his others, he was proud of it.

Boarding down the street Roxas made his way down to Market Streeton the last week of summer. The blondes hands in his pockets as he rolled his way to his destination. Ear buds in, while '_Erased by Dead by April' _switch to _'Roof Tops by Lost Prophets'_, drowning out the noise around him. Humming to the lyrics, the blonde was oblivious to the world around him; he had one thing on his mind. And that was getting to the ice cream shop before it closed so he could get his sea salt ice cream fix. Roxas wouldn't deny the fact he was addicted. He couldn't help that it was his favorite food; he'd even eat it in the winter when there was two feet of snow. So lost in thought Roxas hadn't seen the crack in the sidewalk. His white wheel of his skateboard caught, throwing the blonde off balance.

"Shit" Roxas hissed as he landed on the pavement. Rubbing his scrapped hand and elbow, he stood walking over to his board only to curse again. "Damn it" he said seeing the condition of his board.

The board itself was okay but the wheel that got caught, was gone. Nearly snapped off, Roxas sighed picking up the piece before throwing the ruined wheel away, pulling his backpack off his shoulder. It only took him to fine what he was looking for, the small tool kit he always had on him and a set of old parts he'd never taken out of his bag. Throwing it together as fast as he could before returning everything to his bag, looking it over before testing it out with one foot, seeing it would hold Roxas continued on his way hoping he wasn't late.

On his way back to the bar, sea salt ice cream in hand as he rolled over the street. The blonde made a note to find a shop to repair his board correctly. By the time he made it back his treat was gone, the stick saved because of the small word printed into it, '_WINNER_'.

"I'm home" Roxas called as he entered locking the door behind him. Roxas turned walking forward only to pause, his eyes widening in fear. Gulping nervously as a lion/wolf like beast lay sleeping only a foot away. The red beast lifted his head; gold eyes peered up at blue, studying him. Roxas couldn't move, frozen, as the beast stood walking over to him. It was easily four feet off the ground and its thick dark red and orange fur with a thin brown mane extending partway down it's back, was only interrupted by at roman numeral 13 burned into his left shoulder and a gold band above each paw. Also the fur on his back, from his shoulders to between his ears was spiked up almost like a mohawk. Roxas eyes snapped shut as the lion moved closer, blue eyes again shot open looking down at the lion that now licked his hand affectionately. The blonde paused before lifting his hand petting its head softly. A loud purr came from the beast making Roxas smile, forgetting his fear, he feel too his knees petting the animal.

-X-I-X-

Cloud and Tifa were walking home from town, their kids over at Aerith shop helping out. Both paused as they came to the door of their new home.

"Get off" they heard Roxas yell before hearing a fit of giggles. Both adults turned to each other confusedly. Tifa shaking her head as Cloud shrugged unlocking the door. They opened the door to a shock.

"Roxas?" the blonde man asked, looking down at his brother. Roxas looked up, from underneath the red beast, opening his month to reply but being cut off by a laugh as the beast licked his face again.

"Ha, stop!" the teen laughed, "Cloud help! It tickles!"

Cloud stared down at the seen for a moment before pulling the lion off the boy. The red lion did its best to fight as Cloud pulled him away but the beast failed. Roxas sat up catching his breath, reaching up to pat the lion's head, telling him it was okay.

"Roxas, where did you find him?" Tifa asked knowing what the beast was. Roxas looked up at her confusedly.

"What are you talking about? He was here when I came home" Roxas said as the lion licked his hand. "Scared the crap out of me too" he said.

"Here?" Cloud asked his brother turning to him.

"Yeah I guess you know him then? It is a him right?" the blonde said turning back to the animal.

"Yes and he belongs to Vincent… Or he did, he been missing for nearly two years"

"Really?" Roxas said as he ran his hands over the lion's fur, earning a loud purr. "What's his name?"

"Red XIII" Roxas looked at Tifa oddly.

"That's a sucky name" the teen turned back to the beast, "I'll just call you Red"

"He really does like you I've never heard him purr like that" Tifa said kneeling down next to them.

"I've never seen him take to strangers" Cloud pointed out.

"He might think Roxas is you" Tifa added, "You and Vincent did live together for a bit"

"Vincent lived with everyone at some point" Cloud pointed out standing next to the group. "And he's too smart to think Roxas is me"

"Cloud's right" Roxas said, "I think he just worried about my cuts" he said as he pulled his arm away from the animal that was licking his wounds. "See fell off my skateboard. He's been licking them since I got here. That's how he pushed me to the floor"

"Roxas I told you to be careful" Tifa snapped, "Come on lets go get them cleaned out" she said as she stood.

"I'm fine Tifa, it's not that bad. Anyway Red's got it all clean"

"Tifa, leave Roxas alone. I'm going to go see if I don't have Auron's number. Vincent was living there last time I knew" Roxas watched as his brother walked off.

"Hey Tifa?"

"Hm?" she said as she took a sit.

"If Vincent doesn't want him, can I keep him?" Roxas asked not looking up from Red XIII.

Tifa thought about it for a long moment. It was the first time Roxas ever asked for anything, the boy never even asked for ice cream and everyone knew he loved it. Roxas had gotten a job shortly after he began to live with them so he could help pay for things he wanted. He hadn't complained once since Tifa had met the boy. Even the time he'd lost his book; because Xion and Sora had a fight, it had ended up in the ocean. Roxas didn't say a thing, just bought another. Tifa looked the boy over, he really did get along well with Red XIII and other then sea salt ice cream and skateboarding, Roxas hadn't shown interest in anything.

"I'll have to talk to Cloud about that" she said the blonde nodded in understanding. "But I don't see why not" the blondes eyes shot to her a small smile growing on his face.

"Really?" she nodded.

"Yes, but that's only if Vincent doesn't want him and Cloud agrees"

"If I agree to what?" he asked as he came down from the stairs.

"Agree to let Red XIII stay" she stated. "What did Vincent say?"

"He's not home" he said looking the group over, "But Auron said he's not having the beast in his house"

"So is he allowed to stay?" Tifa asked, watching Roxas out of the corner of her eye.

"Hm…" Cloud shrugged, "I don't see why not. I already told Auron we'd keep an eye on him anyway"

"Yes!" Roxas cheered, jumping into the air, before running up to both adults giving them a hug. "Thanks" he said quickly before rushing up the stairs Red XIII close behind.

"Sometime I forget he's still a kid" Tifa said with a smile look to her husband, who nodded.

"Yep. Then he has his rare moments like just now to remind me" both smiled in agreement before going back to their day.

-X-I-X-

-AN: Yes I'm aware Marlene has brown eyes. I changed them for this story. It's noted. Also, is anyone reading this thing? Review because I'm about to just cancel it.-

-X-I-X-


	4. Dream III

**Chapter III**

…

_Walking into the white room he was meet by a man wrapped in red a black scarf around his neck, one visible amber eye watching him. An egg like flower made of glass behind him. _

_SHhhhshhhhhhhhhhhh-STATIC-Thhhhhzshhhhhhhh_

_The man's laugh filled the air._

_"And if I am a servant then you should consider yourself a tool, at best" the man taunted, _

_"Was that... was that supposed to be a joke?'Cause I'm not laughing!" the blonde said summoning his blade as he attacked. His Keyblade attack only passing straight through the man, the man merely blurred into numbers. _

_Shhhhhhhhhhh-STATIC-Txhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_"AHHH!" the teen screamed in frustration. Attacking again despite knowing it would do nothing._

_Tchhhhhhhhhhhhhh-STATIC-Szhhhhhhhh_

_Panting as the data faded, the boy lowered his weapon._

_Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-STATIC-Tshhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_The data passed man recoded behind the teen._

_Xhhhhhhhhhhhhh-STATIC-Shhhhhhhhhhhh_

_The teen glared at the man filled with hate._

_SHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-STATIC-hhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_"I hate you so much!" the teen said in rage and sorrow._

_"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good"_

_"NO!" the teen declared "My heart belongs to me!"_

_SHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-STATIC-Tzshhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_The glass flower seemed to bloom as it opened._

_SHxhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-STATIC-Shhhhhhhhhhh_

_"Sora..."_

_A boy slept with in the flower, in bliss to the blonde existents._

_Txchhhhhhhhh-STATIC-Tchhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_"You're lucky... Looks like my summer vacation is... over." the blonde said looking up sadly at the brunette, as he faded away._

_The image faded to white, as the boys name was called from darkness._

_…_

"Time to wake up Roxas!"

Summer was officially over and school was beginning. Sora was as hyper as ever, Xion near close to it as well, leaving Roxas to seem depressed in comparison. Not that he was. He was as happy about going to school as he ever was. He just didn't really care either way. Roxas was one of those kids that hated the fact he had to wake up early more then he hated homework. While Sora and Xion where social butterflies and loved making friends, no matter what time it was. Roxas had always really hated morning people, so how he managed to live with a house full of them was beyond him.

So here he was on the first day of school being ripped away from his warm bed and Red XIII, by an over energetic morning person named Sora.

"Wakey wakey!" he yelled pulling the boy to his feet.

"I'm going to kill you" Roxas hissed, glaring death at Sora, who only smiled back.

"It the first day of school get up!" he declared, "You haven't even showered and we have to leave in twenty minutes" Roxas glared at Sora. He was fully dressed in a white shirt that was covered in his black and white tee shirt like jacket with his favorite pair of black and red jeans.

"It takes me ten minutes to shower and five to get dressed. I'm going back to bed for five more minutes" he said turning back to his bed only to be stopped by Sora grabbing his arm.

"Nope! Those five minutes go to eating"

"I'll eat on the walk there" Roxas snapped, Sora didn't let go. Instead the boy dragged him out of the room to the bathroom, only then letting the blonde go.

"Now shower up" he said chirpily, "Don't make me have to force you" Roxas groaned throwing the door shut in Sora's face. Knowing all to well the boy was serous, he'd tried to do it before.

Roxas reemerged not even ten minutes later walking down the stairs dressed in his normal white checkered zip up hoodie with a black zip up vest under it, over his dark jeans that where held up by his red studded belt. His hair messy after quickly brushing like he always did, leaving it spiking up naturally. He sat at the table quickly choking down a bowl of whatever cereal was left out. Xion shriek cut his meal short, however, as she entered the kitchen.

"What are you wearing" the girl gasped behind Roxas. He didn't even turn as he replied.

"Clothes" he stated, still in his evil morning glory.

"No, you are not going to the first day of school like that" it was then the blonde turned with a glare. Roxas figured as much, she'd dress completely opposite of what she normally wore, baggy jean and a tank top gone, replaced with a light purple sleeveless top and light blue jeans that showing her curves, she'd even gone as far as throwing make up on.

"Its school, I've been going for the last twelve years of my life. Not once in all those 4,380 odd days have I ever cared what I looked like. I'm not starting now" he said bluntly turning back to his breakfast.

"That's a lot of math to do in your head" Sora said on his third bowl, Roxas dropped his head onto the table with a thud. "…That's got to hurt"

"After two years, think you'd be used to it by now Roxas" Cloud said smirking behind his coffee. The blonde earned himself a glare as Roxas lifted his head. Tifa just shook her head at the seen.

"Mom tell him to change, I can't walk next to that" Xion said dramatically.

"He'd fine Xion. Roxas look very nice in that outfit"

"But-"

"You know," Roxas snapped, turning the girl with a fake smile. "I could be wearing a bright pink shirt with a big rainbow. Would that work for ya?" he asked staring the girl down, Xion paled.

"Moms right you look great" she said backing away slowly.

"Good" he said smile dropped and falling back into his sit.

"Emo…" he heard the girl mutter his head snapped back to her.

"What was that?" he asked. "Well excuse me for having the guts and pride to be myself. Really being yourself get you hurt a lot less in the long run. So please, can you repeat that miss '_I'm a punk_' but choose to hide it up the '_preppy clothes'_" he snapped "And you know what you don't even need t-" before he could finish Xion voice took over his.

"Well at list not always frowning. Or some weird ice cream freak, who's dad doesn't even want him!" Xion yelled back.

"That's enough" Cloud snapped, but it was too late the damage was done. Roxas felt his heart sink and gut twisted. Grabbing his bag and skateboard that were beside him Roxas ran out the door.

Roxas ran, fast and hard. Things rushing by him he didn't even know what half of it was. Throwing his board down, he jumped on only increasing speed. Hating mornings even more as he heard Xion's words rushing throw his head. He wasn't even sure how he'd deserved them, all he was trying to say was she looked so much better as herself, a punk tomboy; then she did as a preppy idiot. Roxas closed his eyes tightly as he moved forward, fighting back tears as the girl's words hit him again and again. Again, twice in the same week Roxas was thrown from his board. His time, luckily, he landed into a flower patch. Feeling pain shoot threw his shoulder down to his wrist as he sat up. Looking back he saw his board broken in the same way it had days before.

"That's right I never replaced it" Roxas muttered to himself as he stood looking down at the now ruined garden he'd landed in. Cursing under his breath he stepped out of it doing his best to get the dirt off his clothes. Failing miserable as his white hoodie was now stained brown on his whole left side, but at least his jeans where dark not showing the dirt that was now on them. Sighing, the blonde gathered his things. Looking around he realized he'd gone farther then he thought. He looked back at the house he'd just ruined the garden too. He took out a piece of paper from his bag writing a quick note telling the people he was sorry and he'd be back to fix it. Leaving it on the door, Roxas turned running to school which he was more then likely, now late for.

-X-I-X-

School was hell. Roxas had gotten there nearly an hour late, not making a good impression on his first teacher Mr. Hade. Roxas apologized taking his set listing to what little was left in his mythology class. After that he'd found he'd had every class Sora did. Normal he wouldn't mind, but seeing as the events of that morning floating over his head, it only mad things worse. Sora seemed happy and relived to see Roxas walk into history, but the blonde only glanced at him after taking his assigned seat. The history name was Mr. Merlin, he was an older man and Roxas couldn't help but like the man. History led to English with Mr. Robin. He let out to lunch. During lunch Roxas walked the grounds, not finding himself hungry, before getting called back by the bell. Science was Miss. Porter, during that time the blonde could feel Sora's eyes on him. In Math they had a woman, Mrs. Poppins and lastly Gym with Mr. Blue, one of the most lazy gym teachers Roxas had ever met. When the bell rang out Roxas quickly changed and left the boys locker room. He didn't even check to see if Sora was done.

Leaving the school grounds his mind wondered back to the garden he'd ruined and decided to stop there and pay the person for the damage. It took longer without his board to get around town but he managed, his music keeping his mind busy. Coming up to the house, Roxas paused taking the buds out of his ears. There was a man, in his late 30's early 40's, with muscle and a rough demeanor standing in the small yard. He had blonde hair darker then Roxas and he had a pair of goggles on his forehead. Tooth pick in his mouth twitched irritable as he looked at the yard. His arms crossed over his plain white tee-shirt.

"Um, excuse me" Roxas said coming up behind him. The man turned glaring down at Roxas with dark blue eyes.

"What do you want kid?" he snapped in a deep voice.

"I'm not that much of a kid for one" Roxas snapped back, "Two I came to personal say sorry for that" Roxas said pointing. "And pay for it if that is it's not over the amount of munny I have" the man cocked a brow at the teen.

"So it was you who left the note on my door and did this to my yard"

"Yeah and I would have dealt with it this morning but I had to get to school"

"Hn" he snorted turning fully to the boy. "Kid what the hell where you thinking doing it in the first place?" the shorter blonde glared.

"Its not like I planed to crash landing into the damn think. It was an accident. You know those things that happen every now and again" Roxas snapped taking his bag from his shoulder. "Now how much munny do I owe you so I can go?" the man stared down at him for a time before spitting his tooth pick onto the ground.

"Don't want your damn munny kid, doubt you have enough anyway"

"Good I'll be on my way then" Roxas said throwing his bag back to his shoulder.

"Hold up" the man said, "There's another thing you can do to fix this"

"Oh? And what would that be?" Roxas said shortly, "Really I don't even know you. So either take what little munny I do have or just let me go"

"Cocky brat aren't you kid"

"Hn, sorry old man, but you caught me on a real shitty day" Roxas turned, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets. "I'm leaving. Sorry about the garden really, I bet if you go to Paopu Flowers, Aerith would be happy to help you fix up your garden"

"Kid" Roxas sighed, stopped looking back again.

"I'm not 'kid', I have a name"

"Fine what your name?"

"Rude to asked someone there name without giving your own"

"You really are a brat" the man shot, Roxas shrugged not really caring. "Name Cid Highwind, and I own this shop called 'Kupo Parts', work there part time for a month and will call it even. Heck I'll call your parents and inform them about it"

"You go right ahead but I don't have any parents" Roxas said, "When do I start?"

"Right after you tell me your name kid"

"Roxas, Roxas Strife" the man gave him a weird look before a deep laugh escaped.

"Strife, damn how'd I not see that one" the man said ending his laughter quickly. "Should have known you're just like him. How's old spiky doing these days? You one of his brats Zack's always talking about or something?"

"Spiky? You mean Cloud" the man nodded. "No I'm not his son, he's my guardian. I said I don't have parents. And I'm beginning to think he knows too many people in this town"

"Well then Roxas, why don't we give old spiky a call. As luck might have it his is 'Kupo Parts'" he said waving a hand at the building beside him. "Well the office anyway. My garage is the shop" he said walking to the front. "Come on" against better judgment Roxas followed the man inside.

Entering Roxas saw that it was nothing more then an office like building. The room had pale orange walls and a wood floor. It was large; holding a huge fireplace just to the right of the door, beyond it was a coffee table in that had a gray sofa beyond it. To his left was a large cabinet full of parts and other things, half Roxas didn't know what to. Just past the cabinet as a green counter that ran the length of half the room, a blue door behind it. Finally against the back wall was a glass case holding several different kinds of gems and stones. He too noticed a sign above the counter near the blue door that said 'Kupo Parts' with a white creature with a red ball off its head. Roxas knew the creature was call a Kupo, but not thinks to his common knowledge. He'd gained that knowledge from one of his dreams. Looking around he hadn't noticed the man named Cid had already called Cloud and had him on the phone.

"Yeah spiky calm down you act like the kid ran away or something" the man said to the other.

_"Damn it Cid just keep him there. I'll be there soon. And I swear if he isn't I'll have your head"_ with that the phone when dead a soft 'peep' of the dial tone ringing in the man's ear.

"What the hell was that about" the man huffed slamming the phone down, Roxas turning only then realizing the man was on the phone.

"He say I can start?" the blonde asked the older turning to him.

"What he hell'd you do to piss spiky off? Guy near bit my head off" Roxas paled.

"He was…" Roxas spoke as his head fell.

"Yeah he was all going on about not let'n you leave" the man said rubbing the back of his head. Roxas not really listening, fearing what Cloud would do when he found him. Gulping Roxas took a step back to the door.

'_Maybe I should leave. Cloud's not father but… I did say some nasty stuff to Xion. Shit, how could I be so stupid! He's probably going to kick me out. Shit, shit, shit'_ Roxas cursed in his mind thinking about everything, taking another step back as his mind rushed back to the time his father kicked him out. Cid noticed the boy step, giving him an odd look.

"Kid something wrong?" another step was taken by the boy, who was lost in his own thoughts. "Hey Roxas" he called reaching out to the boy.

Without realizing it Roxas flinched pulling back. His head jerking up as he impulsively hit the man's hand away. Looking up at the man, Cid saw the fear rush through the boy's sky blue eyes. About to say something when Roxas jolted, turning to the door, throwing it open the blonde was stopped as he ran into someone. Stumbling backward do to the impact, Roxas was caught by strong hand on his shoulders.

"Cid what the hell you do?" Roxas froze as Cloud questioned the older blonde.

"Nothing the kid just stared freaking out" Cloud looked down at Roxas, Roxas not looking at the man staring blankly forward.

"Roxas what's wrong?" Cloud's words did nothing as the blonde teen just stayed staring blankly.

"Was fine until I told him how pissed you were on the phone" Cid stated.

"What?" Cloud asked looking up to his friend.

"I said, he was fine until I told him you were pissed. Ask the kid what he did. Next thing I know he's all jumpy and high tailing it to the door"

"Cid you're an idiot" Cloud hissed, "I don't give a damn about your yard; I'll send you munny later if it really that big of a deal. Roxas we're going home" the blonde said to his brother dragging by the arm.

"Cloud" the man stopped looking back at Cid.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't think he wants to go with you" the man said nodding to Roxas. Cloud looked down at Roxas who was looking down at the ground.

"Roxas what has gotten into you?" Cloud said letting the boy go. "Is it about this morning?" Roxas tensed, Cloud sighed, and shocking the teen as his hand rested atop his head. "You really are a troublesome little brother aren't you" Roxas eyes slowly moved upward.

"Cloud I…"

"No don't even say sorry, there's nothing to be sorry for" the man said knowing what the other would say. "Come on lets get home" Cloud said walking over to his fenrir motorcycle. Roxas watched Cloud climb on the bike, the man waited patiently for Roxas to make a decision. Shifting his backpack onto both shoulders Roxas turned back to Cid for a moment.

"Sorry about the garden really" he said before running over to Cloud jumping on behind him.

Once home, Roxas found no one was there. But he did get a warm welcome from Red XIII who nearly tackled him to the floor. It was only after this Roxas realized it was the first day of school, and after the first day of school the Strife's always went out to dinner.

"Roxas come help me with this" Cloud called from the kitchen. The boy did was he was told running into the kitchen, Red XIII close behind. "Get that for me would you" Cloud said nodding to the bowl not far away. Roxas grabbed it handing it to the man. Cloud throwing what he had into it, Roxas not watching only looking at the floor, petting Red XIII.

"Sorry" the blonde said, "You were at dinner when Cid called weren't you" Cloud glanced over at him.

"No, we hadn't left yet" the blonde man said turning back to his task. "Roxas don't worry about it" he said taking a pan out now done mixing what he'd thrown into the bowl.

"But Sora, Xion and Denzel…"

"Roxas stop" the man said looking over at the blonde who finally looked at him. "Xion had no right this morning too say what she said" Cloud explained, "Not that it was your place either. But your words where nothing compared to hers, understand" Roxas nodded.

"Yeah… I didn't mean to upset her I just wanted her to see she doesn't have to be someone else all the time" Roxas explained even thought he didn't need too.

"Yes but she's a teenage girl, they go through their fazes" Cloud said flipping the meat the hand on the stove. "And you need to talk to me more" the man stated, "Do you realize how worried Tifa and I where this morning when you ran off?" he asked his tone deepening.

"Um… no"

"I nearly skipped work" he said turning to the teen. "And I would have if it wasn't for Sora calling us from school saying you were there" Roxas eyes fell, "That has to stop as well" he said making Roxas's eyes shot back up. "Look me in the eye when we talk. Every time you go and look at the floor"

"S-"

"And stop saying sorry. Roxas you haven't done anything" the man said turning to the stove briefly turning it down before turning back to Roxas. "Out of anyone in this house that should say sorry its Xion these days with her mood swings. Tifa and I both know it. We also know you do more then enough, half the time Roxas we forget you're a kid at all" Roxas could only stare up at the man as he spoke. "You've been living with us for the last two years and today was the first time I get a call about you doing something and its not even because you want to its because your skateboard. Which may I add is going to need to be fixed; and if you insist on doing it yourself again, at list get the new parts first"

"I will, it was just a quick fix to began with I just forgot to do it later" Roxas said thinking about the man's words. "How'd you know I fixed it?"

"Cid, he said he saw you the other day on the phone. I guess you impressed him if he willing to let you work at his shop"

"Why would he be impressed by me fixing an axle and wheel? Everyone can do that" Roxas stated, "I was just luck I never got around to cleaning by bag out" Roxas said Clouds hand again on his head as he finished.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit Roxas"

"Credit I don't have anything to give credit too" Roxas pointed out pushing the man's hand off his head. "Only things I'm good at is skateboarding and eating ice cream. I mean I don't get good grade unless I study. I can cook, sure, but only the basics. I can fight but Sora could bet me if he tried I'm sure and-"

"Enough" Cloud said firmly. "I several things your good at. You're the only person Sora will listen too no matter his mood, because of it, that's amazing. And don't kid yourself when you say you're not smart, you times 365 by 12 this morning in your head. You're not even a morning person"

"Okay name something that doesn't have to do with Sora or math"

"Fine you stubborn brat. You're a great photographer. And if that doesn't do it for you, Zack liked you so much after the first time he meet you I wanted to kill him. And your great with Red XIII and that's not taken lightly. That a feat within itself"

"That's why you where glaring at Zack that day?" the blonde man pause.

"Um no… Let's not talk about that" Cloud said turning back to the stove only making Roxas more curious.

"What was it then?"

"Nothing Roxas" Cloud said taking the pan off the stove. "Steaks are done get some plates" Cloud said changing the subject. Roxas sighed before giving in grabbing two plates.

They walked out of the kitchen, with their simple dinner of steaks and a salad Cloud had thrown together. Roxas didn't mind. He spoke with his brother for longer then he ever had before. Cloud never spoke much, but not that he was Roxas felt himself feeling better. Though he'd probably never admit it, Cloud was very good at this, being a big brother and telling Roxas what he needed to hear. Like he need to act more like he did this morning, take his own advice; because he was gutsy and he was proud.

After his their talk, Roxas made it very clear to Cloud he would work at Cid's part time to pay for the damage he'd done. Cloud let it slip saying he had to make sure he was home in time for dinner or else Tifa would kill them both. Roxas agreed without thought, fearing the woman's wrath. After that their conversation was simple talking about how their day went, Cloud about work and Roxas telling him about his first day at school. Soon Cloud went to do dishes and Roxas left to shower. By the time the others returned from their dinner out, Roxas was in bed fast asleep using Red XIII as a pillow.

-X-I-X-

Over the next few days Roxas was slowly changing. He took Clouds words to heart and tried to do as he said. He didn't start at Cid's until the weekend so for now it was just school. Sora was happy Roxas didn't ignore him the next few days at school. Roxas told the boy he thought he'd be mad, but come to find out Sora was angry at Xion not him. In school Sora hadn't acted like he had back in the island. In Radiant Garden Sora was almost shy, only talking to those who talked to him, but his smile never leaving his face nevertheless. In Science they where assigned a group work, naturally Sora grabbed Roxas as fast as he could, but the groups were suppose to be made up of three so they decided just to wait and see who was left. The boy that was left made Roxas wondered if he would survive with his two partners. Come to find out the boy was left because no one wanted the oddball. He had blonde hair that was in a mallet, part mohawk hair do. He was dressed in light baggy blue jeans and a dark blue sleeveless shirt. He wore a several chains around his neck, three that had two guitar picks on them and had two studs in each ear. He was two years older then the two Strife and the oddball had a hyper level to match Sora, but more impulsive.

"No don't mix that" Roxas snapped taking the chemical away from the dirty blondes hand. "Are you trying to make a chemical reaction that will kill us" the teen just blinked at him before flashing a smile.

"But it's such a pretty color, why not us it?" Roxas sighed knowing it would be no use to explain it to the boy.

"Because Demyx I like living I still have something I need to do" he pointed out moving the chemicals as far away from him as he could.

"Like what?" he asked, Roxas sighed.

"You write anything new for your sitar?" Roxas asked randomly to distract the teen.

"Yeah!" he declared going on about it. Sora helped Roxas, the brunette leaning over to Roxas.

"Roxas how'd you know he played the sitar?" he asked as Demyx still rambling about music. Roxas paused, thinking about it he answered honestly.

"A dream" Sora stared at him blankly before turning back to his work.

"Does it always turn out like that?" Sora asked in a whisper.

"No" Roxas replied, "He just pops up a lot" Sora nodded turning to Demyx how stopped watching the two.

"What's up?" Sora asked cheerfully.

"I was thinking I never told you I played sitar. But then I was looking at you two and realized I didn't know you were twins" Sora and Roxas blinked looking at each other before laughing.

"No, no He's not my brother" Sora said, "Wish he was but he's not"

"Really?" Demyx looked confused. "But you look so much alike and you're so close"

"We are related but I'm not his brother. I'm his dad's brother" it took a moment for Demyx to process the information. Once it sunk in the teen's jaw dropped.

"Your" he said pointing, "But… Wow!" he declared a little too loudly.

"Shh!" both Strife shot covering the others mouth.

"We're going to drop our hands" Roxas said,

"And your not going to be loud" Sora finished, Demyx nodded under their hands.

"Man your not kidding right?" he asked as soon as his month was free.

"No, I wouldn't joke about something this stupid" Roxas informed finishing up their assignment.

"Sora he's not pulling my leg?" Sora smiled shaking his head.

"Nope"

During the rest of the time in class, after Roxas finished the work, Sora and Demyx hit it off. Roxas thought it odd they hadn't talked sooner. Demyx stuck around after that going to lunch with them. Come to find out he didn't have many friends his age, most where a few years older and already out of high school.

After school Sora had invited the boy over but he'd said no saying his dad would kill him if he wasn't home. So Roxas and Sora walked home. Half way they'd ran into Denzel and shortly after that Xion. Xion walked with her younger brother being as the older two boys where still on her bad list; Roxas for obvious reasons, Sora because he'd taken Roxas's side instead of hers. Roxas was rather upset about it, Xion and he had gotten along really well at first but after the move she suddenly stopped wanting to hang out with him. Cloud had said it was just a faze, Roxas just hope it was over with soon so they could go get ice cream together, like they used too.

-X-I-X-

Xion's faze was still holding up by the end of the week. Though she'd started to speak with Sora again, Roxas was still left in the wind. School was passing quickly as the weekend came around. When Saturday morning came around, Roxas got woken up on time, thanks to Sora. Eating a quick breakfast the blonde was on his way, Red XIII by his side as he walked down the street, skateboard on his back, still not fixed.

Coming to Cid's shop he went straight into the office. Entering he found that Cid was no where in sight, instead there was a blonde girl sitting behind the counter.

"Welcome to 'Kupo Parts'" the woman chirped happily. "How can I help you" Roxas couldn't help but stare at the girl for a long moment. The blonde didn't seem to notice as she smiled back, but Roxas noticed. Noticed that all the girl was wearing was a yellow bikini top and very short green shorts. Her hair was up and over a band around her hand and she hand several small braids randomly.

"Aren't you freezing" Roxas blurted without thought. The girl only laughed.

"Nope, but thanks for worrying"

"Okay…" he said just as Red XIII came into the room, the girl's green eyes froze on the lion before letting out a scream.

"What the hells going on?" Cid shot coming from the blue door behind the girl, he paused at the sight of Red XIII.

"Its okay, Red won't hurt thing, he's harmless" Roxas ensured.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing with that thing?" Cid asked, "Last time I heard he was dead"

"His names Red not thing" Roxas snapped running his hand over the beast head. "And if he goes, I go"

"Rikku you heard the boy calm down. It's just Red XIII he's Vincent's old pet" Cid explained, "Though I can't explain how the kid, here got him"

"I'm taking care of him" Roxas said, "Now am I going to work or not?"

"Oh this is Cloud's brother? Isn't he too young" the girl name Rikku asked.

"I'm I too young or is Cloud too old? Because both are insulting"

"Now I know you're a Strife" Cid said, "Follow me, ignore my daughter" the man said waving Rikku off.

"Nice meeting you!" she said as Roxas pasted the blue door into the garage.

Entering the garage the blonde couldn't help look around. He was three times bigger then any other garage Roxas had seen, he didn't see all the parts and tool around the room. His eyes had froze on the sight of the gummi ship. The blonde ran over to it, though it was obviously out of commission, Roxas couldn't help look it over.

"Kid that isn't your job, get over here before you bust it" Cid snapped Roxas looking over to him.

"I'm not going to hurt it. I didn't even know gummi ships were still around. Where in the world you find it Cid?"

"How the hell does a kid your age know what that is?"

"Doesn't matter now stop calling me kid, old man" Roxas said walking over to him stuffing his hands in his pocket as Red XIII followed.

"Hn" the man snored dropping it and leading Roxas over to a utility closet. "Okay, Roxas your job is to organize this" he said throwing it open, reviling a mess that made cleaning Sora's closet look like heaven. Roxas glared forward but not saying a word as he stepped forward into his doom.

Five hours later when Cid came to get him for lunch, the man was shocked to find the blonde sitting in the middle of the room with a book and Red XIII. The room around him perfectly in place, Roxas glanced up.

"Is it lunch?" he asked running his hand over Red XIII fur.

"Um, yeah" Cid said staring forward as the two walked past him. Snapping out of his shock Cid turned moving after Roxas.

"Demyx!" the man heard Roxas near scream in shock, entering the office he saw why. Roxas stood not a foot inside the door, laying on the floor an over hyper blonde on top of him.

"Roxas!" the exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Would you get off! Red sic um'" in that moment mayhem broke lose. Demyx letting out a high pitch scream as Red XIII pounced him, growling deeply. Rikku in the same room eating; she jumped hearing the scream, sending her lunch of noodles into the air. Moments later that lunch landed on top of Cid who was only a foot away from her at that point. Roxas who was now free sat up seeing the noodles land broke into a fit of laughter, forgetting Demyx who was pinned under a growling Red XIII, the blonde nearly in tears from fear. Cid stood anger building as he stood a moment later he snapped.

"OUT!" Everyone froze as that man yelled. Roxas jumping to his feet calling Red XIII as he ran out the door, not much later Demyx and Rikku where kicked out with him.

"This is your fault" Rikku said to Demyx.

"Is not" he protected, "It's his fault" the dirty blonde pointed to Red XIII.

"Don't blame him" Roxas snapped, surprising the other blondes. "If you hadn't jumped me, none of this would have happened. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Me, what are you doing here. It's my house" Roxas when blank, before letting out a frustrated breath.

"This town is too small for a big city" he huffed, looking around think over what to do. "I'm gonna' go. I did my job anyway, I don't see any point standing around here while the man PMS's" Roxas said walking way.

"I'm coming too" Demyx said running after him, Red XIII growling as the boy got to Roxas side. Petting Red XIII on the head to tell him it's was okay Roxas turned to Demyx.

"Just to warn you I'm not doing anything. I'm just going to find someplace I can get parts from my board"

"You can get some back home but with Pops being mad… Um there's another place onMarket Street. I can show you" he said with a smile.

"Demyx don't you have plans? It's a Saturday"

"Nope. All other friends have college classes or are sleeping because they don't have classes" he said, Roxas shrugged.

"Fine with me but stay away from Red, he doesn't seem to like you"

"Will do" Demyx said. Demyx lead the way toMarket Street, only to have them wander for an hour still not finding the place. The older teen apologized a dozen times as he hung his head.

"Dem its fine" Roxas said walking down the street as people avoided them at the sight of Red XIII. "There's something I want to do here anyway" he said as he walked over to the ice cream shop.

"Ice cream?"

"Yes, you want any?"

"Sure, but I left my munny at home"

"It's fine"

"In that case then I'll take a strawberry"

"Strawberry and a sea salt, please" Roxas said woman at the counter. She nodded pulling out two wrapped bars, one with a white wrapper and the other brown. Paying Roxas was on his way handing the brown wrapped one to Demyx, both opening them quickly.

"You know you're the only other person I've ever seen get that ice cream other then my best friend" Demyx stated as they walked and ate.

"Really?"

"Yep, I've never have had the nerve to try it. Ax say's I'd like it, but can't do it" Roxas stopped but Demyx didn't notice as he stopped with him continuing. "I mean salty ice cream just doesn't sound right to me" Roxas recovered quickly with a nod walking again.

"You should try it. But its one of those things you like or you hate"

"That's what Ax said. I bet you two would get along"

"Ax?" Roxas asked as if he didn't know which in truth he didn't. Yet he felt odd being as he dreamt about the person the blonde was talking about. Then again he'd dreamt of Demyx too, along with many other people he'd known in his life.

"Yeah Axel, he's one of my friends I was telling you about that going to college and I never get to see" the musician said taking a bit of his pink treat "I miss them… Anyway like I was saying I think you'd like him. I bet you'd fit in with all of them"

"I don't think so. I'm not really a people person Dem"

"You'd love them" he assured, "And I know they'd love you" Roxas laughed softly.

"Right, your ice creams melting by the way" he said with a point.

"Oh!" the other blonde said licking it quickly.

-X-I-X-

The weekend ended, sending them back to school, a dirty haired blond joining the Strife's during class and lunch. On Fridays and weekends when Roxas would go to work he'd be there as well, talking his ear off while Cid had him do whatever he could think of. The month passed quickly but the blonde found himself still going to 'Kupo Parts', though he wasn't getting paid he did what he could keeping his mind off things. Mainly how Xion had still refused to speak with him. Even after he tried to apologize the girl just huffed and walked off. Roxas was beyond confused and becoming upset with her. He was close to her before just like Sora; he wished she'd just forgive him so he could have his friend back. He was beginning to really miss her. His wish wasn't granted, if anything things only seemed to get worse with the girl. So he worked hard and threw himself into his school work. Demyx seemed to keep him busy as well, going out for ice cream at list once a week. Training with Cloud had also become to be more difficult as his brother gave Roxas a sword; the younger did his best too act as if he'd never held one. Which in fact he hadn't but his body said differently as he dodged and contoured in reflex. Cloud gave him a mixed look, in between surprise and pride. Instead of asking the boy any question, Cloud only to up the stakes by no longer holding back. Both got home that night with several cuts on both their bodies.

"Man what happened to you?" Demyx asked the next day at school.

"Nothing just a hard night training" Roxas replied taking down the notes given by the lecturing teacher.

"Training?"

"Yeah just something my brother and I do"

"Your brother did that?" Demyx asked getting slightly upset.

"So, I got him too"

"You guys cut each other up for fun. You make no sense"

"This coming form the guy that would uses his sitar as a weapon"

"So at list it harmless"

"A harmless weapon, Dem you're a genius" Roxas sarcastically shot.

"It'll knock a guy out at list" Demyx pointed out, "At list I won't kill anyone, fighting with… whatever sharp thing you where fighting with"

"I was fighting with a sword. And I don't plan or ever will do anything with one other then train" _'No like Heartless and Nobodies are around anymore'_ the blonde thought.

"Then what's the point?" Roxas sighed looking up from his notes.

"Too spend time with my brother and learn how to defend myself"

"Yeah, I guess… Hey did I tell you my cousin fromTwilightTownin moving in with us?"

"Nope"

"Yeah aunty Q' pasted away so he'd moving in with us… You were fromTwilightTownright? Sora said so, you might know him" the older blonde spoke.

"Nope I never meet a Highwind, before you and Cid"

"Good thing he wasn't, he went to THS"

"Private or public?"

"Public"

"Then I don't know him" Roxas said not wanting to talk about the subject.

"Oh… Wait you were a rich kid?"

"No, my…" the blonde stopped shaking his head. "Doesn't matter Dem, now can you be quite unlike you I'm trying to get my work done and listen" Roxas said turning back to his notes. The older blonde left him alone after that talking with Sora in the next class instead.


	5. Dream IV

**Chapter IV**

_… _

_The boy waited along on the clock tower, hugging his knees._

_CHHHHHHHHHshh- STATIC-TcHHHHHHHHk_

_The hooded figure hand him an ice cream the boy smiling happy at her._

_TSKKKKKK- STATIC-ShhhhhhhhhHHH_

_The girl fell to her knees in defeat._

_"Who are you... again?" the blonde asked holding his head stumbling over to her._

_SHHHHHHH- STATIC-tcHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_The boy held the girl as the sunset, her body turning to crystal. Sadness took the boy, oddly he didn't know why._

_TxHHHHH- STATIC-TRRHHHHH_

_"Good-bye Roxas. See you again" she said with a smile. "I'm glad I got to met you. Oh... and of course Axel too. You're both my best friends" she raised a weak hand to the boys face. "Never forget that's the truth" she said the boys eyes widened as memories rushed back to him._

_tsHHHHHHHHH- STATIC-SHHHHHHHHHH_

_The girls hand fell leaving the blonde catching it quickly. _

_"No! Xion. Who else will I have ice cream with?" he asked with fear, the girl's body fading away leaving only a shell to remember her by._

_"Xion" the boy said as tears ran down his face. He was alone._

…

Roxas shot up tears streaming down his face. Hand shooting to his mouth to hold back his voice, Red XIII beside him lifted his head looking worriedly at the boy. Pulling up his knees the blonde dropped his face to rest on them, hand not moving for him mouth, as he tried to hide his tears. It was sunrise as the sun shinned just beyond his window, as the sadness overwhelmed him. A familiar feeling aching in his chest as he did his best to compose himself and stop the tears, Red XIII nudging him as if to ask if he was okay, Roxas lifted his hand that was hugging his legs petting the beast, other wise not moving. After running his hand over the lion several times Roxas lifted his head wipping away tears as he got off the bed. It was only a little after five as Roxas stepped out of the room, leaving Sora sleeping soundly in his bed. Moving down the hall Roxas slowly and silently opened to door to Xion's and Denzel's room. The room was slightly bigger then the room Sora and he shared; the floor was same dark wood as the rest of the house, but the walls a pale yellow. It was divided into two one side covered with cars and books the other covered in photos and stuffed animals. Peering in Roxas saw what he needed, Xion sleeping soundly in her bed, safe and complete. Letting out a sigh Roxas closed the door silently, before making his way downstairs knowing there would be no way he would get anymore sleep tonight.

-X-I-X-

Cloud and his wife woke to the sound of the kitchen. Moving down stairs too see what was going on, they weren't that surprised to see Roxas standing there making breakfast, Red laying in the corner out of the way watching. The blonde did it every now and again, out of the blue getting up early to make pancakes or French toast. Today it was pancakes; he stood by the stove flipping the batter when ready. Cloud stayed as his wife went back upstairs.

"You want me to make some bacon or sausage?" the older blonde asked moving to the frig.

"Bacon" Roxas replied, knowing the routine. Cloud had done this since the first time he'd started making breakfast. At first it was the man's way to find out what was wrong. But either giving up or not thinking there was one, it turned into away for them to just spend time together.

"So how long have you been awake this time?" the blonde shrugged.

"Ten minutes" he guessed.

"Still not going to tell me?" another routine that started after Cloud woke to the blonde in the kitchen for the third time, Cloud would always ask the question and ever time Roxas would reply the same.

"Nothing to tell" Cloud didn't press it after that only taking out a pan and joining the other at the stove.

They both worked silently, hearing foot steps above then as the others slowly began to wake.

"Cloud?" Roxas voice making the man turn to him. "Have you ever made a promise that you weren't able to keep?" Cloud looked down at his brother seriously.

"Does this have to do with you waking up like this?" the man asked before answering.

"No not really… Maybe sometime but not right now" Roxas confessed not looking away form his cooking.

"Yes" Cloud replied looking back to his own cooking "Why do you ask?"

"Just thinking about it… I don't think I'll be able to keep a promise I made a long time ago" Roxas paused thinking about it. "I guess there two… But I don't think the second one matters anymore"

"Is that so" the man said thinking over the blondes words.

"Yes someone else took care of one for me"

"And the other?" the man asked, Roxas thinking over away to respond in away he could understand.

"I don't think I want to meet him again" Cloud paused looking over to his brother, who stared sadly down into his pan. The man was about to speak as Sora and Denzel ran into the kitchen.

"Pancake!" Sora cried but paused as he saw who was cooking them; Cloud caught the worry flash through his son's eyes.

"Morning" Roxas replied looking up from his task for a moment.

"Morning" Denzel replied as he took some of the already made food that was set aside.

"You didn't sleep again" Sora pointed out, "How long have you been up?"

"Its fine Sora I've only been up for a bit. Only long enough to make breakfast"

"Dad is it true?" the man shrugged.

"He told me he'd been up for ten minute, Sora. Go eat" the man said hading his son a plate full of food. Sora took but stood staring at the blonde teen for a long moment before slowly walking away.

Tifa and Xion joined them shortly after the food was completely done. Roxas sat next to Sora who was asking him twenty questions, whispering the whole time for no one would hear. Cloud watching the two closely as his wife spoke with the other two.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" the brunette asked for the fifth time.

"Sora I told you it nothing" Roxas replied in a hissed whisper.

"I was a dream wasn't it" the brunette said, "Tell me about it"

"No" Roxas snapped a little louder.

"But… you can tell me anything Roxas come on"

"That's what I'm telling you there's nothing to tell. Like you said it was just a dream" Sora saddened.

"But there not just dreams" the brunette pointed out, "Roxas I was thinking about and I think their memories from a past life or something" Sora whispered seriously.

"Just stop okay" Roxas said already knowing they were. "Drop it" he said standing from the table.

"Roxas" Sora called as the blonde walked into the kitchen.

"Sora leave him be" Cloud said, not knowing what the two where whispering about, only knowing Roxas need some space.

"But Dad"

"Sora, talk about it later. Whatever it is, just give him time to think" Sora nodded, spending the rest of his time playing with his food not eating it.

-X-I-X-

The teen where walking together to school that morning silently, Denzel already at his school, being the closest to home, Sora stood in between the two who weren't speaking to each other.

"This is ridiculous" the brunette muttered.

"Agreed" Roxas said turning to the girl, "Seriously Xion what do I have to do to make you forgive me?" the girl crossed her arms looking away.

"You go pay all your weekly sea salt ice cream and instead of eating it, give it to me and I'll call it even" she stated firmly and stubbornly. Roxas face fell hearing her words.

"That's not far" Sora snapped, "You're the one that should be paying Roxas ice cream! You're the one that was wrong. You had no right to say those things about Rox. All he was trying to do was tell you your prettier as yourself not some preppy bimbo"

"I'll do it" Roxas said cutting off Sora rant, both turned to him in shock.

"What?" Sora asked before Xion could form the word.

"Tomorrow I'll get you a whole week's of ice cream after work. Then you can forgive me for this stupid thing and we can all be friends again"

"But you love ice cream" Sora pointed out dumbly in utter shock, Xion close behind him.

"Yeah I do love ice cream but I love you two more. So Xion you have a deal tomorrow after work I'm coming home with ice cream and you'll forgive me. Deal?" she nodded slowly.

"Deal…" she said in shock, she'd never had thought he'd comply to he demand, if anything she thought the boy would say it was stupid and give here another reason to be mad at him. But instead he said he'd give up the only thing he liked just so the girl would forgive him.

"But Roxas this is stupid"

"So what if it is?" the blonde asked as he started walking again. "I rather do on stupid thing. Better that, then to do nothing" Roxas paused at his own words as his hand rose to his mouth. Words that came out so naturally yet felt so wrong, thinking about it Roxas couldn't place why. His mind flashed throw things, Roxas hand raised to his head quickly, as the imagines flashed throw his mind.

_"Better that, then to do nothing and let Xemnas have his way"_ a voice rang in his ears, but he knew no one else could hear; as an image of a broken girl flashed through his mind.

"Roxas" Xion and Sora called worriedly as he teen held his head.

"I'm… I'm fine" he said as it all faded leaving his back in the street with the two teens.

"Roxas…"

"I'm fine really" Roxas said his hand dropping back to his sides. "Just a headache. Come on we're going to be late for school" the two hesitantly nodded before going back on their way.

As two got to class just as the bell rang, Sora running off to auto which was the only class he and Roxas didn't share, leaving the blonde to go to his mythology class. Roxas hadn't even gotten to his seat when Demyx jumped him.

"Rox, guess what?" he asked hugging the younger blonde from behind.

"What?"

"Your coming over this weekend" he declared.

"I'm aware of that, I work this weekend" he pointed out as he got the boy off his back taking his seat as the teacher came in.

"No you're going to hang out with me. And you know why?" the older asked eagerly.

"Why?"

"Because all my friends are" he said loudly getting a warning from the teacher.

"Mr. Highwind either you silences yourself or go to detention" Mr. Hades warned.

"Yes Sir" Demyx replied lowing his voice to a whisper. "You'll finally get to meet all my other friends. You know the ones I was telling you about. Like Axel" he said unable to hold back his excitement. "Oh and Yuffie said that Zexion, Aqua and Riku would come too. It's going to be a blast!"

"Demyx I won't tell you again" snapped the teacher making the blonde shut up. After ten minutes of silence, Demyx leaned over to Roxas and whispered.

"So you'll come right?" Roxas shook his head.

"Sure, when?" Demyx smiled widely.

"Saturday after work" Roxas nodded as they got back to their work.

Demyx informed Sora the moment they got to Science, the blonde not being in their history and English classes. The brunette was overjoyed throwing his arms into the air in victory. Roxas lowered his head trying not to be pulled into it as Miss. Porter turned to them, telling them politely to sit. The teacher giving Roxas a sympathetic look, as the two hyper active teens hugged him and started talking quickly.

By the end of the day, Roxas hadn't known where it had went, he fell onto his bed with Red XIII that night, falling into a rare dreamless sleep.

Waking to Friday morning, Roxas looked forward to his deal with Xion. Soon this stupid fight would be done with and they would be friends again. Roxas got up with a smile rushing to get ready, soon he was at school the sooner it would be done. Roxas never got ready so quickly in his life. Neither had he ever been in such a nice mood. Cloud and Tifa both made a comment about why the blonde was so happy he just smiled.

"I'm getting ice cream after work" he said glancing over at the other two teens, how both shook their head, still not entirely believing the blonde was going to give up his ice cream.

"You and your ice cream" Tifa sighed with a smile, Cloud just shaking his head at the teen he called a brother.

Roxas just laughed at their reaction not explaining any farther then that before rushing out the door. Sora laughed at him telling him he's crazy once Xion was no longer with them. Roxas just shrugged it off; really if he'd known ice cream would have fixed things he would have done it sooner.

School went by quickly as Demyx went on about Saturday. Roxas toned him out as they walked back to 'Kupo Parts' after school; Roxas skateboarding while Demyx road his bike. Roxas had asked the boy if he wanted to learn how to skateboard only to be turned down, Demyx saying the only board for him was a surf board. Roxas shook his head leaving it at that.

"So I was thinking that we could go to the movies or the beach. But it's a little cold to go to the beach now huh?" Demyx said out loud as they came up to the shop.

"Hey Red" jumped off his board before flipping it up, catching it easily. Walking over to Red XIII, who was always waiting for him at the shop on Fridays after school.

"Roxas I know you love Red and all but I don't think he should come tomorrow" Roxas looked back from where he stood petting the animal.

"What, why?"

"Um… He's huge and scary. No offence Rox, but he'll just get in the way" Roxas stared at Demyx then down at his friend and pet.

"I guess I can leave him with Cloud…" he said sadly making Demyx feel bad.

"Don't be sad its just one night" the older blonde assured, "I'll make seeing him so much better getting home" he pointed out, Roxas couldn't help but laugh at Demyx logic.

Entering the shop, he saw that Rikku was gone and Yuffie was at the counter today. He smiled and gave a small wave to the ninja like girl. Roxas had met Yuffie after his second week. At first Roxas thought she looked a lot like Xion, even could be twins, both having black hair and shortly cut; but unlike Xion, Yuffie had dark brown eyes. Come to find out Yuffie was Tifa's little sister, though he'd heard of her he never imagined she'd be like this. The woman was in her 30's even if she looked like his was no older then 21. When Roxas meet her she'd just gotten back form visiting someone in Traverse Town she'd jumped Red XIII declaring to know where Vincent was the moment she came through the door. After much insurance that the man wasn't around and that Red XIII was with Roxas she let go of the animal only to jump on Roxas welcome the boy. Ever since Roxas has stayed away from the woman. She smiled back waving back jumping to Red XIII.

"Yes Roxas, how're you and Red doing" she said nearly tackling the poor animal.

"Good but Yuffie he's going to growl at you if you keep petting him like that" Roxas pointed out, making the dark haired girl stop her rough treatment.

"Oh but I love him so much I can't help it" she stated standing straight "Did you hear about his weekend? Everyone coming over!" she declared loudly jumping up and down in excitement. Another thing Roxas found out about the woman was as hyper as Demyx and also lived under Cid's roof. Roxas partly wondered how Cid stayed sane.

"Grumpy, back yet?" Demyx asked, Roxas realizing he must be talking about the cousin he heard about a few days before.

"Yep, got back just a few secs before you did. Cid's got him working already" she said gapping here thump to the door.

"Great, him and Roxas haven't met yet" Demyx said grapping Roxas's hand. "Come on Rox, you got to come meet Hayner"

"Hayner?" Roxas said just as Demyx pushed him into someone, the impact making them fall back.

"What the hell watch it!" a voice snapped.

"Sorry I did mean to, are you two okay?" Demyx said worriedly.

"I'm fine" Roxas from the floor, looking over to he'd been throw into. "Sorry about that, Demyx didn't give me time to think" he said as he stood, offering a hand to the boy who was around his age, he wore green camo pants and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. His dark curly blonde hair messy and his brown eyes glared at him.

"Who are you?" he sneered as he out to his feet ignoring Roxas's hand.

"Roxas, I work part time here. Your Hayner right?"

"Yeah what of it?" the teen snorted, at this point Roxas glared back

"Dude what's your problem?" Roxas snapped.

"What's yours!" he snapped back.

"Nothing you're the one being a jerk!"

"You ran into me!"

"It was an accident and I already apologized!" Roxas pointed out loudly. Both teens at this point glaring at each other, fists clenched.

"Yeah calm down" Demyx said hand up in defense.

"Tell him that" Hayner snapped, "He'd the one that started it"

"Started it, start what? All I did was ask a question"

"And I answered it" Hayner yelled turning back to Roxas.

"No you didn't" at his point Hayner grabbed Roxas's collar.

"Okay then my problems you shorty, now leave me alone" Hayner stated shoving Roxas away. Roxas stumbled back a few steps before glaring back deadly back at Hayner.

"You did not just call me short" Roxas warned, Demyx gulping nervously.

"Yeah I did and I bet you're just a nobody. Some goody, goody idiot living off of no good idiot parents"

"Hayner take it back" Demyx near pleaded.

"No" the teen snicker, "What's a small fry like him going do about it? Punch me? I doubt it would hurt even if he did" at this point Roxas was ferrous, not only had he been called short by the teen, the teen implied he couldn't fight and worse of it all he'd insulted Cloud and Tifa.

"Oh?" Roxas snapped with a smirk, walking over to the boy, within a moment Hayner was thrown to floor do to the impacted of Roxas fisted in his face. "You tell me did it hurt?" Roxas asked smugly as he started down at the teen how lay on the floor in shock as he held his cheek, before his eyes flashed to Roxas's.

"You!" he hissed as he lunged forward. Both teens on the floor, Hayner getting thrown off by Roxas with another punch; back on their feet Hayner lashed out at the other blonde who dodged making Hayner fall into a nearby shelf. The things crashed to the floor as he hit it. Hayner jumped forward again throwing another punch at the blonde. His punch was caught halfway and Roxas was held back by arms around his waist.

"What the hells going on?" Cid demeaned as he held Hayner's arm, Yuffie holding Red XIII who was trying to attack and Demyx held Roxas back.

"He started it" Hayner shot, "Kid punched me out of no where"

"Yeah I punched your sorry excuse of a face" Roxas said pushing Demyx off, but not didn't bother trying to fight anymore. "And I would have kicked his ass for what he said"

"Oh yeah" Hayner moved forward only to be pulled back by his uncle.

"That's enough" he warned, "Roxas I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"Fine" Roxas said turning away from them grabbing Red as he went for the door.

"Dad, Roxas wait" Demyx voice stopped the blonde, he turning back to them. "Dad this isn't Rox's fault. Sure he threw the first punch but Hayner encouraged it. I mean he called Roxas short and you know how he gets with that" Cid looked between the teens.

"That still isn't something to fight over" Cid pointed out.

"Let me finish" Demyx pleaded, "Roxas didn't punch him for that. He didn't do anything until he said that Roxas was a nobody, with no good parents and said he was a wuss… Okay that last part is just a summary he did call him a wuss… but he implied it!"

"Boy's is this true?" Hayner only snorted, leaving Roxas to reply.

"I don't care what the guy says about me" Roxas confessed, "But if he says anything thing bad about Cloud and Tifa again I'll kick his ass"

"Who the hell are they?" Hayner snapped, "I didn't say anything about anyone other then you shorty"

"Oh yeah, so you denying what you said about me being a nobody living off of no good idiot parents? The closest things I have to parents are Cloud and Tifa. So by saying that you're insulting them, got it" Roxas stated with clenched fist just to keep himself from hitting the teen again.

"Wait…" Hayner seem too caught on the new information. "You don't have parents?"

"That's right Hayner" Cid said letting the boys arm go, knowing now he wouldn't try anything. "Kid's probably the one person you could relate to right now and you just pissed him off" Hayner seemed lost at his only staring blankly at Roxas who only glared back.

"You really should think before taking your anger out on someone" Yuffie said next to Demyx, who agreed.

"Yeah, you and Roxas would get along if it wasn't for your short temper, grumpy"

"I'm I still leaving or not?" Roxas asked pushing aside his anger, realizing the teen was venting about something he didn't know and was just the unluckily target.

"Just get to work kid and stay away from each other" Cid ordered taking Hayner with him as he left.

After that, the day went by uneventfully at work. Other then the bruise on his arm where he'd fallen when Hayner jumped him, Roxas was clean. Unlike Hayner who had a newly forming bruise now on his face from were Roxas had hit him. Neither spoke to each other like they where told staying contracted on work. His fight hadn't taken his mind off of his promise either. He kept checking the clock, becoming anxious. The fight forgotten as the thought of getting home with that ice cream and have Xion happy with him again. The last hour at the shop was mostly him watching the clock before he darted out the door after insuring Demyx he'd see him tomorrow.

Rushing through the streets on his skateboard, Red XIII running beside him, Roxas made it toMarket Streetin record time. The woman smiled as he asked for a dozen sea salt ice cream.

"You'll get a stomachache eating all of those" she said as Roxas hand her the munny and took the bag.

"Didn't plan to" he said, flashing her a quick smile before going on his way.

Rushing home as fast as he could before the ice cream melted, he raced past those around him. The concrete past quickly under his board as he moved throw familiar streets, dodging people around him. A block away from the house Roxas stopped looking forward to see Xion across the next street. He waved making the girl catch sight of him out of the corner of her eye. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of the bag the blonde held up, Xion smiled at Roxas for the first time in months, leaving Roxas to smile in return. Grabbing his board the blonde took a step forward, but paused catching sight of something. Xion looked confused as Roxas smile fell.

"Xion look out!" Roxas yelled as he ran toward her, as the teen realized what he saw.

It all happened so fast. One minute Roxas was on his way home with ice cream the next he found himself running, running as hard and fast as he could out of pure fear. Xion turned; she froze as she saw the motorcycle rushed toward her. Roxas dropped the bag, dropped his board as if it would help him get to her faster, but still his effort was pointless. No matter what he'd only to make it too late. His hand reached out just as the bike hit her, he felt the motorcycle catch his arm but his mind didn't register. His eyes watch as Xion was thrown to the ground. Roxas was at her side in an instant, falling to his knees as he took her in his arms. He stared down at the girl as tears built in his eyes.

"Xion" he cried out to the girl that was smiling weakly up at him.

"Sorry… about being mad" she spoke barely being able to form a word.

"Sh! don't talk" he said tears running down his face.

"Roxas… you're my best friend, never forget that's the truth"

"Xion" he called as her eye fell close and body went limp, "Xion!" he cried, ice cream long forgotten.

Before he know it people where rushing up to him taking him and Xion away, someone had called the hospital and the police. Roxas was taken away from the girl once at the hospital, Xion being rushed off and Roxas interrogated by police. Or tried to be, but Red XIII wouldn't let anyone get close. The blonde had forgotten about the beast, he could only stare numbly down at the blood on his hands, Xion's blood. He didn't know when the tears had stopped flowing or when a nurse came to him. Red XIII shockingly let the woman by still growling at any other that dared to approach. The woman's word went unheard by the teen, until he felt a hand on his shoulder his head shot up at to the blonde woman, who looked down at him sadly.

"Everything going to be okay" he finally heard her words. "But you need to let us look at your arm. We already called the girl's parents they'll be here soon"

"Xion? How's Xion?"

"That girl you came in with? I'm not sure, I'll find out though. Only after we get you fix up first" she said getting Roxas too his feet.

"I'm fine just… Xion" Roxas hands rose to either side of his head. "This is all my fault I should have saved her. What have I done" he said as tears again forming in his eyes.

"No, no. This is in no way your fault" the nurse ensured, going to comfort the boy only to stop when hearing a growl behind her. The woman stepped back as the lion stepped forward. Seeing Red XIII, Roxas fell to his knees hugging the animal around the neck burying his face into his red fur. The animal sat next to the teen letting him cry into his fur.

-X-I-X-

Cloud had just go back form work when they were informed about Xion. Sora had answered the phone when they got the call.

"Dad someone for you!" he yelled from up stairs office. Taking the phone he heard something he'd never wanted or thought he'd ever hear again in his life.

"Mr. Strife your daughter, Xion Strife is in theRG GeneralHospital…" was all the man heard before he hung up and ran down stairs.

Making it to the hospital with his wife and two kids the first thing they saw was Roxas sitting on the floor of the waiting room, resting against Red XIII, blood flowing freely from his right arm. Two police and a nurse trying get to the teen but Red XIII keeping them away with a warning growl. The family all froze not knowing the boy was even there let alone involved.

"Roxas" Cloud said rushing over to him as his wife went off with one of the doctors to check on Xion. The man rushed passed, straight over to his brother, his son's close behind.

"Sir don't the-" the police officer stopped as the animal let him past.

"Roxas what happened, are you alright?" Roxas pulled away hearing the man's voice turning to him. His face stained by dried tears and smudge blood in his hair.

"Cloud…" he pulled away completely. "Xion, Xion was…" he couldn't seem to bring himself to say it. "They wont tell me if she's alright, please tell me she's alright" he begged tears freely flowing again. He quickly wiping them away, only to get his face dirtied by the blood on his hand. Cloud grabbed his hand softly pulling the boy into a needed hug. Sora and Denzel watched as the blonde cried on their fathers shoulder. Their fathers face unreadable as he held him. Both boys only now realize something was seriously wrong. They hadn't been told anything other then Xion was hurt, but something told them it was more then that now. After letting the boy calm down Cloud turned to the nurse and two police officers.

"Can one of you inform me what's going on and why my daughter and brother are here" he asked calmly in a deep tone.

"Um" the police officers froze under the man's gaze.

"I'm sorry we didn't realize the boy was related" the nurse informed. "The boy hasn't spoken to us since he got her and the animal wouldn't let us near him" the woman informed. "What is your relation again?"

"He's my brother and I happen to be his legal guardian" the man said, "And I'd like too know that condition of my daughter, Xion Strife. My wife should be with her now" it was then the officers spoke up.

"That girl was picked up near 4th Street after someone called in a hit and run. That boy happens to be the main witness. Other witnesses say he tried to save her"

"A few think he was trying to push her, so we're not sure" Cloud coldly glared at the man who'd spoken.

"No!" Sora snapped from behind his father. "Roxas wouldn't do that! Xion and him were best friends and he's mine and Denzel's too. He wouldn't do anything to hurt any of us"

"Sora calm down where in a hospital" Cloud said standing pulling the younger blonde with him.

"Sorry Dad but they can't talk about Roxas like that"

"Sora's right" Denzel added, "I want to know why he's still bleeding, should he be getting stitches" the boy pointed out turning to the three.

"The animal wouldn't let us get close" the nurse informed. "I had gotten close to him. But after he got upset the animal scared me away" she saddened "I'm sorry I should have done my job better"

"Don't worry about it. For now would you please get to work and fix him up" Cloud said, "Sora, Denzel go with Roxas and the nurse I'm going to check on your sister and mother" the boys nodded being lead of leaving the officers with the man. "And you two" he said glaring at them. "I don't want you going near that boy until I'm with him. Understood" he stated before walking away.

Tifa didn't return even after an hour of not seeing the woman and nearly an half since Cloud had left. Roxas right arm now stitched and wrapped in a cleaned. He again sat with Red XIII, his time he rested on the boy's lap. Roxas also now wore a clean white shirt provided by the hospital, his old one ruined with blood. Sora and Denzel too waiting at the end of the bed playing cards, the card given to them by the nurse. The boy's waited in the room Roxas was given. The nurse nameAlice, she'd stayed with them, watching over them ever since Cloud left. They didn't pay her much mind, even as an odd man came in a spoke with her.

"Cheshire what are you doing here?" the blonde woman asked the man who was grinning ear to ear, eyes closed as he walked over, his odd purple hair standing out against the white walls around him. He wore a long stripped sleeved shirt that matched his hair and white jeans; an orange scarf around his neck and a black trench coat under his arm.

"Oh just heard some stuff" he said turning his head to the kids on the bed. "Well look a bunch of Strife's" he snickered, "Little one, Big one, Dead one" the man said oddly making the teens only then turn to him. "Then here's the middle one" he chuckled turning back to the girl. "Middle falling, fading like before" he said face turning to the teens, mismatched set of gold and neon green stared at them.

"Cheshirewould you stop joking, I'm at work"

"Work you are my dear" he said eyes staying on the blonde across from him. "In the past and in the now. Will you hold her twice as she fades to ice?" the man asked, Roxas staring blankly at him.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"A puppet and a Nobody in one life. A girl and a boy the next" his grin widened.

"You're rambling" Denzel stated, "And that makes no sense"

"No sense, all sense. Up, down. Past, present. Different, same" the man said with a shrugged.

"Cheshire, really be serous this kids have been through enough today"

"Yes, yes I know that's why I'm here" he said taking something from his pocket. "This is for the ex Soldier" Roxas moved from the bed grabbing the paper from the man's hand.

"Stop talking crap" he hissed, "All sense, up, present and same. Now deal with it" Roxas snapped, the tall man looked down with a laugh.

"Fine, fine ruin my fun time" he said looking to the girl. "You my fine lady have a very clever friend. The note for the boy's brother and the girl's father. It the number of the bike that hit her" he said a smirk on his face the whole time. "Though I doubt that his still around, in this town"

"Thanks" Roxas said looking down at the paper in his hand.

"Yes and I have the perfect way you can repay me" he said rolling his 'r' sounding like his near purred.

"Cheshire"Aliceprotested.

"Oh Alice I wont be that way. Its Roxas say" the said turning to the boy. "He doesn't have to either way, its up to him it he wants to come some day" he said pulling out a card from no where he handing it to the boy. "Now that's for you, now I think I'll shoo" he said giving a small wave over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

"That was weird" Sora stated still staring at the door where the man had left.

"I'm sorry"Alicesaid, "He's a friend of mine front desk must have sent him this way. He's a rouge detective, he's harmless. He's always been like that; you see he's always had an odd way about him"

"It's alrightAlice" Roxas said, "Could you go take this to Cloud, he should still be with Xion. I think its best he had it" he said handing the paper to the girl. "He told us to wait"

"How do we know he was telling the truth?" Denzel asked, Roxas shrugged.

"Not like it matters, we don't have anything to go one either way, right?"

"True, but he was weird" Sora repeated.

"I thought it was weird when Roxas told him off" Denzel stated, "Why'd you say that stuff anyway"

"To make him make sense"

"Roxas is right"Aliceconfessed, "I've knownCheshiremost of my life and he's always talking in rhymes and riddles. I'm surprised you understood it" she said to the blonde.

"Been through weirder stuff" he said sitting back with Red XIII.

"May I ask what he gave you?" she asked.

"Just a business card for some hat shop" he said not managing the date and time on the back.

"Oh the 'Hatter' it a bookshop" she said with a giggle. "He must be in a good mood then. I'll be right back"

Alicereturned with Tifa, the woman was smiling weakly, but the boys could tell she'd been crying her eyes red and slightly puff. The Sora and Denzel jumped off the bed running over to her. She informed them that Xion was in surgery. They needed to repair he lung that was punctured by two broken ribs, three others on the same side broken as well. Along with a broken leg and a cracked skull; that wasn't counting the cuts and bruises all over her body. Other then that they wouldn't know for sure until she woke up, but they thought she would be fine in time. The two brunettes sighed; Roxas not moving from the bed only ran his hand over Red XIII's fur faster as his mind was racing. He wasn't going to get his hopes up, no not until he saw the girl. So Roxas prayed silently to whatever god out there.

They all spent the night in the hospital, Roxas having to stay because of his arm, which was now in a sling, Sora and Roxas sleep in the small hospital bed given to him. Tifa sat on the cot,Alicehad brought in, with Denzel; Cloud staying in the waiting room waiting for Xion. Late into the next day when they were able to see Xion. Her surgery being done hours before and now staple the family visited for the first time together. The teen lay in the while bed, her skin paler then normal, her dark hair lay around her face as a white bandage ran through it. Her face was covered in bruises and cuts that ran down the length of he near whole left side. The white gown that she now wore seemed odd, along with the cast on her leg. They all went to her side as she lay as if asleep with the tubs in her arm and nose, along with the oxygen mask feeding her air and the machine that peeped as it felt her heart.

She stayed like that, laying in unconsciousness. Monday rolled around and none of the Strife's went to class that day. Tifa with sitting by the window while Roxas took a sit in a chair he'd pulled up next to the bed, holding the girl's hand gentle. Sora and Denzel where taken home to rest by Cloud. Again another day went by and still no change. The doctors pulled Tifa and Cloud aside, both already knowing what they were about to hear. Xion was in a coma and no one could tell if or when the girl would wake up. They told the boys the news, Sora holding Denzel as he cried how it was unfair, Roxas not moving from the seat he was in as he held the girls hand, staring blankly down at her. The blonde teen stayed by the girl refusing to leave, that night when the others decided to go home for the night. Roxas stayed up the whole night staring down, praying, hoping, wishing Xion would open her eyes and be and Roxas knew his efforts were in vain.

Friday rolled around, a week to the day Xion's accent and since Roxas had left the hospital. For the Strife's it was hard enough to have Xion in a coma, but seeing Roxas fading with her, hurt just as much. Over the last week, the blonde had barely slept or eaten. The visual sights where showing, dark bags had grown under his deep blue eyes and his weight had drastically fallen. He sat next to the girl in a plan tee-shirt and the jeans that Sora had brought him. Normal neat, Roxas now couldn't care less as he shirt hung off his shoulder and his jean riding lower from the weight he'd lost, another sign the Strife's weren't seeing things. Roxas stubbornly denied it and continued to refuse to leave.

Cloud watched silently, until he and Sora had come Sunday night to visit the two teen, only to find Roxas had passed out do to lack of sleep and dehydration. Roxas and Cloud had a very long talk that lead to the blonde coming home. That next Monday the boys went back to school.

They walked slowly none of them really wanting to go back yet but still wanting to do something other then sit around, other then Roxas who still wanted to be by Xion's side.

"Do you realize how much we're not going to understand, it's been a week"

"Well at list mom brought us the homework so we have some idea" Sora nodded at the true to his brother's words. Both boys had gotten closer over the last week.

"Hey Rox did you get it done?"

"Yeah" he replied eyes staring forward, not taking his eyes off the road.

"That good, I wonder if anyone missed us" Sora said plainly. "I wonder if Xion's friends know…" he trailed off.

"It was on the news I'm sure they do" Roxas pointed out.

"Yeah but they didn't say her name" Sora shot back. "I don't even know who her friends are…" he admitted sadly.

"I know one" Denzel said as he stopped at his stop, "Her names Olette, she goes to that girl's school. Xion was talking about her once"

"Denzel your great" Sora said pulling his brother into a hug.

"We should find her after school" Roxas said turning to the two. "I'm sure we'll fine her and then we can tell her what happened"

"I'm up for that" Sora said letting the younger boy go. "You in Denzel?"

"Sure but we don't know what she looks like"

"Leave it to me" Roxas said, "I think we'll manage"

-X-I-X-

At school Roxas was went to his classes, he looked around wondering what felt off. It wasn't until Sora and he got to science did he realize Demyx hadn't jumped him. Sora was the first to point out the blonde wasn't talking to them. Roxas hit his forehead do to his stupidity, he'd forgotten Demyx Saturday. With everything that happened Roxas hadn't even called the boy or gone too work. After class and lunch came around he found Demyx with his cousin. But the older teen wouldn't listen to a word Roxas tried to say, he only stared away from him stubbornly.

"Dem listen I'm sorry alright I was at the hospital" Roxas confessed, getting an untrusting look from the older blonde.

"Good excuse but you look fine to me" he stated before looking away again.

"Demyx-"

"You can just say it" the blonde snapped.

"Say what?" Roxas asked honestly having no idea what was running throw the teen's head.

"You don't like me I get it" Roxas groaned.

"No actually I like you a lot. You're my friend, maybe even my best but if you're going to be an idiot. I'll just try again tomorrow" Roxas said turning away taking a few steps before turning back to him, "Oh and I wont be in gym for a while, so you'll have to work with Sora" he said before going on his way.

Demyx watched him after that. Not once saying a word through the rest of the school day. When the bell rang Roxas walk out with Sora, they made their way to the gate when Roxas was stopped by someone yanking his arm. Unfortunately it had been his right arm and Roxas couldn't hold back a painful cry. The hand on his quickly let go, both Strife's turned back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Roxas blinked as he held his now throbbing arm.

"Hayner?" he said Sora looking between the two not knowing the boy. "What do you want?" Roxas asked plainly, Hayner stared at Roxas arm before replying.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Demyx. The guys been depressed ever since you didn't show last week, he even mobbed about it the whole time his friends were over. It was weird, I mean he's Dem you know" Hayner explained. "And at lunch you said he was your friend and all… Dude your arms bleeding!" Hayner snapped cutting himself off, pointing at Roxas's arm. Roxas looked down and Hayner was right, there was now dark red staining through his sleeve of his blue shirt where his hand was.

"Oh no Roxas" Sora said as his hands hovered over Roxas arm.

"It's fine" Roxas said his grip tighten around his arm. "We're going to visit Xion anyway right Sora, it can wait until then" he said with a small forced smile, as his fingers slowly began getting stained as well.

"Not it's not" Sora turned to Hayner, "Sorry but we have to go" he said leading Roxas away by the shoulder. Leaving Hayner standing confused with more questions but having the answers to his old ones. Answers, mainly the fact Roxas hadn't been lying and he was Demyx's friend. Questions being what happened last Saturday and why he was still hurt now.

-X-I-X-

Sora, Denzel and Roxas left the hospital after visiting for an hour. During that visit Roxas getting the four stitches fix that he'd thorn out. A new bandage and now wearing Sora's red hoodie Roxas and leaving the blonde with another blood stained shirt. After that the boys made their way to the lower part of the city that was close to the river heading toAtlanticAcademyfor Girls other wise known as AAG. They where let through as a man named Sebastian lead the way. Come to find out boys where not allowed into the school grounds without an escort. So they were lead by the red haired butler over the grounds. They where lead to a large building and told to wait out in front of it. The boys sat on a pound like fountain as they waited. Sebastian returned a short time latter with a girl. The boys stood watching at she was lead over; she had long curly brown hair and her green eyes watched them curiously. She was dressed simply in an orange sleeveless shirt with white flowers up the side and she wore baggy tan shorts with white and yellow Nike's.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely as she crossed her arms behind her back.

"Your Olette right, do you know Xion" Sora asked, her eyes lit up.

"Yes have you seen her? I've been so worried she never called me back"

"He's in the hospital" Roxas said getting to the point making the girl turn from Sora to him.

"What?" she gasped worriedly. Roxas looked away from the girl as he spoke again.

"She was in an accident and we thought you should know… She's atRG GeneralHospital" Roxas glanced over at her as he finished seeing tears forming in the girl's eyes.

"How bad is it?" Sora patted her shoulder as he replied.

"She's in a coma. They don't know when she'll wake up… She finds really nothing she would heal from other then that" Olette's hands rose to cover her face as the tears began to flow. Sora and Denzel were doing their best to comfort her with kind words; Roxas stepping forward after a few moments wrapping his arms around the girl. She seemed to pause at first before relaxing crying into his shoulder.

"It'll be alright Olette, she'll wake up in no time" Denzel said optimistically, "Then will all have her back"

"Yeah and when she does we'll all got get sea salt ice cream" Sora added, making the girl giggle as she pulled away from the blonde.

"So you must be Sora" she said turning to the brunette as she wipped away her tears. "She told me a lot about you" she looked down at the shorter boy, "And Denzel right?"

"Yeah, she told me about you too" she nodded turning back to Roxas.

"And you where the one she was mad at right?" Roxas nodded slowly. "I'm sorry she never told me your name"

"Roxas, my names Roxas. It's nice to meet you Olette" she smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you too Roxas…" she paused staring at the blonde for a long moment. "Have we met before you seem familiar" Roxas stared back at the girl for a long moment before answering.

"No, we've never meet" he said looking at the sky. "Sora it's getting let we should head back. Cloud will get upset and Tifa will worry if we don't"

"Right" Sora nodded, "Nice meeting you Olette. We go visit Xion after school around 4, your welcome to join us anything"

"I will" she said nodding waving as the boys ran off.

-X-I-X-

That whole week went by quietly. School was filled with work and Roxas trying to get Demyx to forgive him, the teen never realizing how stubborn the musician could be. Hayner talking to him after school every now and again, mainly if his arm was okay after apologizing a dozen times before promising he'd talk to Demyx for him. After school they'd go to the hospital, visit with Xion with Olette joining them very few days. In those visits Roxas had found out why Olette had thought he looked familiar. Her lived in Twilight Town and was only in the city for school and family owned a store in Twilight Town named '_Blitz Stop'_ that Roxas had gone too often.

The days quickly lead to Saturday and Roxas went to work at Cid's shop, Red XIII by his side as he entered.

"Roxas! Red!" Yuffie yelled giving them both a big hug before pulling away. "Are you okay? You haven't been here in weeks. Cid didn't say a thing, so something has to be wrong" she said quickly looking the teen over.

"I'm fine Yuffie really. Watch the arm though it's a little sore" he said, Yuffie's eyes jumped to his arms quickly pulling up his both his sleeves. "Yuffie don't"

"What happened? Your arm" she exclaimed not listening to the boy, as she examined his injured arm.

"Yuffie stop" Cid said gruffly entering the room Hayner and Demyx standing behind him, both staring at the boy's bandaged arm.

"But Cid" she protested.

"Don't make the boy talk about it" he ordered, the woman pause knowing about Xion's accident. She looked back at the blonde not knowing he'd been hurt as well.

"Talk about what?" Rikku asked coming up from behind then, staring like the boys once in the room. "Holy crap are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine… As long as you stop" it he said to Yuffie, who was still holding it. "Don't reopen my stitches I don't have much munny left. I can't pay for more doctor bills" he informed pulling his arm away from the girl while pulling his sleeve down.

"Okay shows over. Get back to work all of you!" Cid shot, "Kid your at the register, can't have a gimp in my garage. Yuffie come with me" he said turning to the blue door. "Oh and keep that beast behind the counter. Don't need it scaring off costumers"

"Fine" Roxas said as he started his register duty.

After the first hour and reading ever magazine palled up in the corner, Roxas was bored out of his mind. He couldn't understand how two hyper people like Rikku and Yuffie could ever mange it. He looked over at the magazines again, but couldn't bring himself to read the dumb things again, being as the majority of them where the girls. Yes Roxas had been bored enough to read '_Cosmo_' and '_Oprah_'. He shuttered at the thought of reading those again… Okay he had to admit '_Oprah_' wasn't so bad but '_Cosmo_'… He never wanted to touch one again. Letting his head fall onto the counter with a loud thud, Roxas sighed. He stayed like that until the small chime of the bell rang as the door opened. His head shot up to a silvered haired man. He wore a black zip-up tank top and a white and yellow vest over it, his pants were a pair of baggy blue denim jeans that covered most of his sneakers and he had a white band over his left wrist. He stared at Roxas oddly; Roxas couldn't stop his eyes from narrowing slightly, before throwing a fake smile at the man in welcoming.

"Welcome to 'Kupo Parts'. How can I help you?"

"You look bored out of your mind" the man stated with an amused smirk as his aquamarine eyes watched the blonde. Roxas smiled dropped as he let out a small mutter but held back commenting the man and went back to his job.

"Again how my I help you" the man actually let out a small laugh at this as he approached the counter.

"Nothing I just came to give this to Demyx" he said holding up a bag. "Left it at my place"

"I'll give it too him then" Roxas said reaching out of it but the man didn't comply.

"No I'll give it to him" Roxas almost glared at the man before nodding.

"Fine I'll call him for you then"

"Don't bother" Roxas stopped mid turn, only to turn back to the other.

"Okay then…" this time Roxas did glare as he took his seat, the man not moving form his spot in front of the counter.

"Don't talk much do you?" the other said after several minutes of silence.

"I don't know you" Roxas said back starting to wish he brought his homework with him.

"Names Riku Heartilly, you?" Roxas took a moment before deciding to reply.

"Roxas Strife" he said taking the man's offered hand.

"Good now we know each other" Riku said with a smirk, Roxas gave his own smirk as an idea popped into his head.

"You know a Sora?" the man's eyes widened as he dropped the boy's hand.

"What?"

"I asked if your Sora's Riku. You know the one he used to run around with on the island" the man seemed frozen giving Roxas his answer. "So you are then. Hm, you should go see him he lives around here now"

"What?" the man near snapped. Roxas rested his chin in his palm.

"Oh you don't want that?" Roxas said now the one smirking; this was so much more fun then work, "Come on Riku, it is okay that I call you Riku right?" the man didn't speak so the blonde continued, "Well I can take you to him after work. After all I know you want to see him"

"Wait what?"

"Oh you're slow…" Roxas sighed thinking his actions where uncalled for. "Forget I said anything, sorry" Roxas said looking away from the man.

"Sora is here inRadiantGarden?" the blonde nodded chin still resting his in palm.

"Yep, but you don't want to see him yet do you" Roxas stared at him. "He's really upset that he had to move and break his promise" the blonde pointed out.

"He remembers that…" Riku said looking down. Roxas watched him for a long moment, choosing his words carefully before he spoke his next word.

"You haven't lost your way again have you Riku?" aquamarine eyes snapped up, he opened his mouth to speak when the door behind Roxas flow open.

"Riku!" Rikku exclaimed running up to the boy that shared her name, hugging him quickly. "What did Demyx forget this time?" she asked.

"How'd you know?" he asked calmly, like his talk with Roxas had never happened.

"Because you never come over without the idiot talking none-stop about it first and he always forgets stuff. You're just the only friend of his kind enough to bring it back" she said with a smile the man shook his head at the truth of it all.

"He's bag of god knows what. After last time I'm not about to check" the man said handing it to the girl.

"Oh, go and give it to her" Roxas muttered, the other two look at him oddly.

"What, you looked bored thought I'd keep you company. So I needed an excuse to stick around right" Roxas glared at Riku.

"I can deal with boredom just fine thank you" he ensured looking away from them again.

"Oh you can read my magazines if you want" Rikku offered.

"I'll past" Roxas said not about to explain the fact he already had.

"Fine your loss" she said turning back to Riku. "So you want to stay for dinner? I know Dad wont mind. Roxas can keep you company-"

"Rikku!" Cid called from the back.

"I'll be right there Dad!" she said walking back before stopping look at Roxas. "Oh right. You brother called and said their going out tonight so dad has to let you off early… Like right now actually" she said checking the clock, "So see you later and hope your arms feels better soon" she said as she darted off.

"Great. Note to self: thank Cloud for saving my sanity" Roxas said to himself as he jumped off the stool moving to the door behind him. "Yuffie I'm off!" he yelled.

"'Kay! You and Red take care!" she yelled as she walked to the door.

"Will do" Roxas said stepping out from behind the counter, he turned to Riku. "I work every Saturday give or take, so if you change your mind I'll be around" he said as he walked out the door, Red XIII close behind.

"What the hell" he heard Riku comment on seeing Red XIII, Roxas just laughed softly before jumping on his board and going on his way.

-X-I-X-

That next Saturday, after work, Roxas found himself wondering down Magic Street, looking down at the card he'd gotten weeks before. He stayed close to Red XIII's as he walked down the street. He sighed for the fifth time as he looked round, looking back down to the card.

"It saysMagic Street, 10/6. But I don't know what the 10/6 means" he spoke looking at Red XIII. "What about you Red, got any idea's?" the beast only looked at him blankly. "You don't know either" Red XIII only gave him a 'No shit Sherlock' look before moving forward. Roxas followed closely after walking the street for the third time.

"You look lost" Roxas jumped turning to see very last person he expected.

"Riku?" the silver haired man just looked at the blonde then down at Red XIII.

"That thing is safe right?" he asked flatly, staring at the beast.

"Yes and that thing, has a name" Roxas said, "He's Red XIII"

"Yeah, yeah. Never mind" he said turning away.

"Hey wait" the man paused looking back at the teen. "You're a jerk you know that" Roxas said walking over to Riku looking up at the taller teen. "You know I'm lost and you're just going to leave me"

"I was going to help, but I changed my mind. I don't deal with emotionless people like you"

"Well at least I'm not heartless" Roxas snapped back, "You know what forget I'll find the damn book store myself" Roxas turned.

"Wait" Riku called grabbing the blonde's arm, Roxas called out as yet another person grabbed his right arm.

"Let go" Roxas shot, doing his best not to jerk and hurt his arm more like he'd done with Hayner. "Now!" he hissed as Red XIII began to growl.

"Okay" Riku shot, letting the blonde go.

"Thank you" Roxas said running his hand over his arm checking it quickly. "Good I don't think I'm bleeding" the blonde sighed in relief.

"Bleeding? All I did was grab your arm"

"An arm with thirteen odd stitches in it" Roxas commented, "Now tell me what you want, I was hoping to find this place before sunset" Riku studied the blonde before getting to the point.

"What book story are you looking for?" Roxas raised a brow at this.

"Had a change of heart?"

"Just answer the question"

"Um, it's called 'Hatter'" Roxas said handing the other the card. "Guy gave me that but I don't know where the heck 10/6 is"

"… I'll show you the way" Riku said turning before Roxas could protest.

They walked the street silently Riku not saying a word as he led the boy. Roxas looked the other over and noticed an instrument case on his shoulder. Studying it for a moment Roxas guessed it was a violin case.

"So you play?" Roxas asked breaking the silence. Riku gazed over at him before looking back to the road as he answered.

"Yes, it's the only reason I came to his city in the first place"

"Really?" the man nodded, "Was it a school?"

"Partly. There's a master here that I got an apprenticeship with"

"Oh?" Riku nodded

"Yes his names Geppetto"

"I know him…" Roxas muttered, "He's had a shop onTrue Avenue" another nodded was all Roxas received at as Riku stopped in front of a green building.

Riku stepped forward without a word leaving Roxas behind, the blonde sighed before deciding to follow the other inside. Entering the three story building the sign that read 10/6 hung over the door that was just inside the door way that held a door off to the right. Seeing Riku on the other side Roxas stepped forward to the counter that the silver haired man stood at.

"Belle isCheshirearound?" Riku asked the brunette woman, who's brown eyes moved to Riku.

"Sorry he and Boshi left earlier" she said with a smile. "But you can wait here in the shop if you want, I know you won't do anything" she said catching sight of Roxas. "Who's this? You brought a friend?"

"No he and I aren't friends" Riku informed politely. "He had a card" he said handing the card Roxas had given him over to the woman, who blinked looking over to Roxas.

"Oh? What's your name?"

"Roxas Strife,Cheshiregave me a while back" the blonde said looking around at the shelves of books that covered the walls of the room, along with the rows of them in between. The whole area reminded Roxas of something he'd seen in movies or read about in books. The shelves were oak and the light shined through the large tinted windows out front. The green walls and high ceilings, along with the smell of paper were welcoming. Roxas hadn't ever felt more at home.

"You're the one he was talking about then" Riku watched Roxas as Belle spoke to him. "He was in quite the good mood the last week because of you"

"Don't see why" Roxas pointed out looking away from his surroundings and down at Red XIII, who didn't seem to bother the woman. "You don't mind Red?" the woman only smiled.

"Oh no, I find him quite cute actually"

"Really?" Roxas smiled at this. "At least now I'm not the only one" he said patting the animal's head. "Good thing too because if you asked him to leave so would I"

"Yes and we wouldn't want that" Belle assured, "Not many people catchCheshireinterest"

"Hn, you can say that" Riku added.

"Seemed to likeAlicejust fine" Roxas pointed out.

"Yes well those two go back" Belle said softly, "Back farther then most could ever wish for" Roxas paused thinking about the woman's words.

"I see…" Roxas whispered looking down thinking about Xion, Sora and the red haired man from his dreams that he'd yet to meet.

"Now don't go getting like that" Belle said happily. "Why don't you go find a book. I'm sure there's something in our little shop that'll catch you attention" Roxas looked up, around at he books.

"I'm sure there are more then one" the woman giggled at Roxas comment.

"Well I'm glad to have another book lover around" Roxas smiled back before walking into the row of books.

Roxas lost himself in the books around him, in under an hour he had already read two and picked out four others. He sat in the corner where a small oak desk sat with a small lamp, Red XIII laying at his side. Red XIII to growl lowly. Roxas began to turn but was stopped by a voice.

"How much do you know?" Roxas jumped turning to seeCheshireleaning against a near bookshelf.

"You damn cat" Roxas hissed as he calmed, the grin on the man's face widened.

"Cat? Why is that?" Roxas glared at the man.

"I thought we dealt with this last time, no rhyming or riddles"

"Oh, you don't have to be snotty"Cheshiresaid pushing off the shelf. "I'm shocked you made it. I'm on the clock so I'll make this quick. Now why don't we all sit" he said taking a seaton the desk in front of Roxas.

"Cheshirejust tell me why I'm here so I can repay my debt" Roxas said staring up at the man.

"So the man didn't leave? Now that's something I'm slow to believe"

"He did leave but they caught him inHalloweenTown"

"Now then what's with the frown?" Roxas sighed.

"My best friends in the hospital I think I have a right to be depressed. Now do I have to repeat myself because there was something you didn't catch?"

"No you're being quite clear. Now Roxas my dear I want to hear what you fear?"

"Fear?" the blonde stared at the man, "I fear what everyone fears, losing the people I care about. Now don't you dare call me dear"

"Fine, fine. Roxas how real do your dreams feel?" Roxas eyes narrowed. "Oh don't do that, I and you have that the same"

"Same? How can you even think we have that the same?"

"Dreams of life past, the same faces as if in some kind of cast"

"I'm done" Roxas said standing turning away from the man. "I'm not even going to engage in this stupidity. Thank you for your help but I don't need to hear this"

"Roxas stop" the man called, the blonde turned seeing the almost sad look on the man's face. "You do remember don't you?"

"Remember what? You're not saying what you mean"

"Just tell me what you've seen"Cheshiresaid jumping off the desk.

"Seen, you need to be more precise I've seen a lot in my life"

"Okay then I'll be precise. Tell me what you've seen of your past life" Roxas felt his mind reel.

"You…"

"Yes we're the same" the purple haired man said seriously. "Riku too though in his own way"

"I'm not the only one?" Roxas felt his heart race.

"Roxas how much do you know? How much do you remember?" the man asked again.

"Everything. I've remember, I have for my whole life as long as I can remember. That and in my dreams"

"Everything form the start to the end?"

"You're not pulling my leg?" Roxas asked looking at them. "This isn't some kind of cruel joke?"

"No, it isn't a joke. Though I have to admit, not many remember when they wake"

"And Riku?" Roxas asked

"… So that's it. You two are from the same time" the older man said, "I'll met you too"Cheshiresaid to the blonde. "But I don't think you remember that game"

"I do you crazy cat. Even in Wonderland you never could make sense. I'm glad you out lived that" the man smirked.

"I'm glad you remembered" he said turning to Riku how was out of hearing over talking with Belle at the front desk. "Now as long as that boy doesn't go killing the joy"

"I was right then the other day. Riku has lost his way, hasn't he?" Roxas said looking over at him.

"Not as deeply as he could"Cheshireturned back to Roxas. "How about you?"

"Though I have to say this is a little overwhelming" Roxas said slowly, "I think I'm fine, I've got a good bright light to guide me" Roxas nodded to Riku. "And so would he if he opened his eyes to see it"

"That's why I called you here. Learning you're not alone, will you help him? He's not like you and I. He doesn't remember it all, only things that hurt him most and things he loved most. I think it was in it own way, a way he wouldn't repeat his mistakes. Or to make sure someone else didn't"

"So he doesn't remember everything?" the man nodded.

"He remembers pieces, mostly when he was in darkness. Those and the times he was with the boy named Sora, the Keyblade master"

"Yeah I figured as much. I was trying to get him to see Sora but…" Roxas trailed off.

"He's not ready to face his light"Cheshiresaid smile again coming to his face. "Now that's all right how about we head in for the night" Roxas shook his head.

"Cant hold back, can you?"

"Now what would be in the fun in that?" the man asked as they both walked back to Belle, Red XIII close behind.

Roxas watched Riku closely as the walked together down the street. He wondered if the man remembered him, or if he even cared if Roxas remembered. Shaking of the thought Roxas held his book to his chest; the book Belle had kindly let him borrow. Roxas felt Riku's eyes on his every now and again but decided to act as if he didn't. About seven blocks away from home, he and Riku had to go their own way. Riku walking off without a word until the blonde called him.

"Hey Riku" the man paused turning around slowly. "You free next Saturday?" the man gave him a questionable look. "Oh don't look at me like that. I just wanted to repay you from helping me"

"I guess" Roxas smiled brightly.

"Great meet you at 'Hatter' then aroundnoon" Roxas waved running off, Riku stood in place wondering how that had happened. The blonde didn't give him time to protest so Riku sighed.

"Wont kill me to meet him once I guess" he muttered before going on his way.

-X-I-X-

Roxas got home that night to find that Cloud and Tifa where waiting for him. Tifa jumped up right away running over to him giving him a hug before looking him over.

"Are you alright?" she asked franticly.

"Tifa I told you he would be fine" Roxas stated, "I'm alright… What's going on Tifa?"

"Do you realize what time it is?" she snapped, Roxas didn't even have to look at a clock to know.

"Around seven, I told you I'd be late"

"You said you'd be back before sunset" the woman informed.

"Sorry I was just at a bookshop" he said holding up his book. "And Tifa the sun's just going down" he pointed out.

"Roxas just get home earlier next time. For Tifa's sake, she was worried sick" Cloud informed.

"Tifa I'm fine see" he said holding his arms out. "I'm going to go up to my room now" he said running up stairs.

Roxas sighed as he entered the room, seeing Sora gone, most likely in with Denzel. He changed before falling on to his bed, he read to keep his mind off thinking. He finished the book two hours later setting it aside. Leaving his mind to wonder; he thought about Tifa mostly and how worried she'd been since Xion's accident. He'd been worse with him then with Denzel and Sora. Roxas understood though, he'd been there and gotten hurt as well. He still was hurt. Slowly his mind wandered toCheshireand what he said, then to Riku. Riku had popped out of no where. The man was just as he remembered him through Sora's eyes. Roxas paused there, thinking about Sora and Riku in there past life and wondered. He just hoped they'd still be friends in this life, for both their sakes. His thoughts slowly faded at his fell into a deep sleep.

Sora came into the room to find the blonde lay on his covers. He laughed at the blonde before grabbing a blanket throwing it over the boy. Sora oblivious to the fact that his guess had been right; the blonde and his dreams were from a past life. And those dreams, were about to become much more real.

**Author Note:**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. Along with miss used words. I didn't check this one that well. I'll get around to it some point. *shrug* **

**I'm not really getting comments or any complaints so I'm guessing I'm not doing to horribly. Then again maybe people just aren't reading. ^-^**

**-End of Author Note-**


	6. Dream V

**Chapter V**

_… _

_XHHHHHHshh- STATIC-CxcHHHHHHHk_

_A tower stood in the sunset. Two figures watched the beautiful sunset._

_CHHHHHHHHHshh- STATIC-THHHHHHHHk_

_"But come on, you're still kind of a zombie" the taller joked hitting the other on the back. _

_"Oh, Thanks!" the younger shot hitting the hand away, before laughing softly._

_"Hey, Roxas" the other looked away from the sunset to the other "Bet you don't know why the sun sets red"_

_SHHHHHHHshh- STATIC-TcHHHHH_

_"You see, light is made up of a lot of colors. And out of all those colors, red it the one that travels the farthest"_

_"Like I asked! You know-it-all" the blonde shoved playfully, as they laughed._

_CXxxxHHHshh- STATIC-TcHHHHHSsssss_

_The two laughed as the watched the sunset, it fading with the sun._

_AHHHHHHHHshh- STATIC-TcHHHHHHHHk_

_… _

"Roxas!" the blonde turned to see Riku calling him. Roxas shook his head walking over to him.

"You're late" he pointed out. Then man shrugged.

"Sorry I had to watch Pinocchio for Geppetto last second"

"I figured that much" Roxas said as they turned to walk together down the street. "You know I'm going to tell Sora" he said making Riku look at him nervously.

"What it's been almost two year, why tell him now?" Roxas sighed. Riku was right; it had been nearly two years now that the two had been hanging out. After that first Saturday that Roxas invited Riku to bookshop, they'd done it almost every week since. And then before Roxas even knew it; the two of them were close friends.

Time had pasted, now it was nearly two years since the accident and Xion been in a coma, nearly two years since he meet Cheshireand found the bookshop. Almost two years of working at Cid's shop part time, living in RadiantGarden. And within the last year he'd graduated High School and got a job full time with Cid and at night he'd work at Tifa's bar that they'd finally opened last year. The bar was called '7th Heaven' by Zack. But in that time, Roxas had gone not telling Sora the true, though he wasn't lying to the teen either, Roxas was beginning to feel that he was betraying Sora some how by not telling him he was friends with Riku. Riku himself hadn't changed much. He still dressed in much the same way, other then his black zip-up tank top was now a black zip-up sweater and his pants were no longer baggy; instead replaced by a pair of loosely fitting blue denim jeans, still long covering his shoes. Though he wasn't as cold to Roxas as before, he was still cocky at times, over all he was a good friend.

"Yes and that's why I have to tell him" Roxas said seriously, "You're his best friend yet here you are hanging out with me. It's been forever to him Riku. The very least you could do is say hi" Riku sighed, it wasn't the first time they'd had his talk.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Oh I don't know? Go to the bar one night. Riku your twenty years old it's not like it would be odd for you too" Roxas pointed out.

"I don't drink you know that. And even if I did do you know whatLeonwould do to me if I did, legal or not?" Roxas sighed, Riku was right he dad was completely against the boy drinking.

"That's your own fault for getting drunk" Riku groaned.

"I was sixteen and an idiot" he snapped, Roxas smirked. He'd heard the story from Demyx once. Riku when was still in high school, he'd gotten drunk at some party and nearly killed himself. Ever since Roxas had been told that everyone kept the man away from any and all kinds of alcohol, though the blonde had never heard Riku ever even want it in the time he'd known the man.

"Yes you were and I'm glad that idiot learned from that mistake" the man rolled his aquamarine eyes.

"Could you warn me before you tell him?" Riku asked getting back on subject.

"What do you think I'm doing now?" the blonde stated, "I don't know when I'll tell him but he's bound to ask soon. Honestly I'm surprised he hasn't asked sooner"

"True, patience never has been one of his stronger points"

"Why don't you just come over" Roxas said as the entered the 'Hatter'. "We are friends after all"

"And then what? Deal with a pissed off Sora?" Riku pointed out.

"He won't be pissed, he will be upset, but not pissed" the blonde assured, "Hey Belle" he said giving a wave to the woman before going on. "Sora understanding person and heck he'll me so glad to see you he might not even care at all" Riku was silent thinking it over. Roxas let him think as he walked away to find something to read for that week. Riku came to him later after the blonde had two books in hand and talking simply with Belle. He said his good byes to the woman as they make their way out.

"My family's moving toRadiantGarden" Riku said out of the blue, "Leongot a job here"

"That good isn't? I mean you'll get to see them more then"

"I guess…" he paused. Roxas thought about it and he'd never meant Riku's family other then his father, Leon, briefly at a performance Riku had done with other musicians in the area. Most of the time Roxas would go with Riku to 'Hatter' or Geppetto's house he'd never gone toTraverseTown.

"Is that what's bugging you?"

"Partly, I was also thinking about some other things…" he trailed off.

"Riku stop leaving me in the dark come on" Roxas said stepping in front of the other so he'd stop.

"Roxas" Riku warned.

"Riku" he warned back.

"Your really are just like him sometimes" Roxas snorted.

"I'm me, no one else" he stated, "Now if you think I'm like Sora go see him instead, because I'm not him in anyway, anymore" Roxas said walking away. Riku catching his arm before the blonde could get far.

"Roxas, you've been bothering him" he stated staring down at the other.

"What?" Roxas near snapped as the other dropped his arm.

"I know you remember. The whole going to the 'Hatters' proves it. Yet you talk to me, so I figured your like Belle and only remember feelings and faces, not events. But then you go and say something like now and… Roxas you…" he paused looking away. Roxas looked around before he grabbed the man's arm dragging him across the street.

"Come on lets talk about this some place else" he said dragging him into the hospital. Riku hesitated under Roxas grip not understanding where they where going.

"Oh Roxas" a nurse said happily, "It's good to see you, you're here early and you brought a friend" Roxas smiled at the blonde woman.

"HeyAlice" he said as he walked past. He only let go of Riku's arm when they came to a dark silent room that was only filled if the sound of the peep of a heart monitor.

"Roxas what are we doing here?"

"Damn it, how many time do I have to tell these people to leave the blinds open" the blonde said not answering Riku, as he walked to the window drawing the blinds. Riku blinked as he was briefly blinded by the sun before being able to look around the white room.

The first thing the man saw was the girl that lay almost lifeless in the bed only steps away. She was thin and her skin pale against her raven colored hair. Second were all the things running around her. Lately the way Roxas stood beside her, staring down at her sadly as he smiled as he took her hand. Riku didn't need to be told to know where he was, he'd seen that face before when he was a child and in a past life just as much as Roxas had. It was Xion.

"Riku" the blonde spoke softly, "Meet Xion Strife, Xion meet Riku Heartilly. But I guess you've meet before huh"

"Roxas why are we here?"

"We needed a place to talk and I know Xion wont mind. That and its about time you came to see her" Roxas said gentle letting the girls hand go, turning back to Riku. "Now you asked me, about what I remember"

"Yes" Riku said simply.

"I'm not like you Riku. I don't just have pieces. I have the whole puzzle, every piece but together perfectly to show the whole picture" Roxas said as he sat looking up at Riku, whose head hung, face was hidden by his hair. "Come on Riku don't go getting all dark on me again"

"Don't talk like that" he snapped angrily, "After what I did how can you, how do you even talk to me?"

"What you did was right" Roxas said, "Sora needed me. Even if I didn't know it. And yes, I was bitter, but I got over it. I got to see my friends again. Then I got it all over again here" he said with a shrug. "It was in a past life anyway, you and I are different people. I'm not a Nobody and you're not lost in darkness" Riku looked up at the blonde.

"This whole time you've known"

"Yep and so have you. We still turned out to be pretty close friends" Roxas said looking over to Xion. "You knew her too back then didn't you? You, Axel and I were her only friends in that life"

"Axel?" Riku asked looking to the girl back to Roxas.

"A Nobody in a past life who happened to be my best friend"

"And now?"

"Someone I try to avoid" Roxas confessed, "Do you know him in this life? Demyx does" Riku nodded.

"Yeah he's my best friend, ever since middle school" he stated, "Even if he's a pyromaniac" Roxas laughed at this.

"Really he still loves fire huh; it was his element back in the day" Riku smirked shaking his head.

"Should have known. Explains why he's a pyrokinetic then" Roxas paused shocked.

"Really?" Riku nodded.

"Yeah, once when he when we were in middle school they were picking on Aqua, Demyx cousin, and he got so upset about it. Next thing we know the guys up in flames. Weird thing was once we got him calmed down and the fire out he didn't have a mark on him, well other then his clothes being burnt. Scared the bullies shitless, never bothered us again"

"Sounds like him alright" Roxas said walking over to Xion. "Xion I think we'll be leaving, Sora and Cloud will be here soon to see you" he said bending down to give her a softly kiss on the forehead before turning to leave. "See you tomorrow Xion" he said as they walked out the door.

"You love her don't you?" Riku asked as they walked down the street.

"Yes" he admitted, "She's family and my best friend"

"Would it be alright if I go with you again next Saturday?"

"Sure, but on one condition"

"Hm?"

"I get to meet your mom when they move here"

"What? Why?" Riku question turning completely to the blonde, Roxas glancing over briefly.

"Oh I just want to meet the person Demyx and Rikku calls an angel"

"Their both saps" Riku informed.

"Yeah but Dem's the total sap" both looked at each other before laughing at how true it was.

"So, pizza?" the older asked, making Roxas smile widely.

"You know me to well my friend" Roxas said before he bolted. "Last one there pays!" Roxas yelled.

"Cheater" Riku muttered before running after him, with a smirk never the less.

-X-I-X-

Cloud and his son entered the hospital, to visit his daughter. Sora standing beside him now near equal height as they walked down the white halls. The teen was smiling as he spoke to his father.

"So dad I was thinking about going toTronUniversity, its close by so after freshman year I won't have to stay in the dorms and I think I could talk Roxas in going with me because they have a good art program"

"And you Sora?" Cloud asked knowing his son hadn't yet decided on a major yet.

"I was thinking music for now I can always change it right?" he asked walking next to the man. "I know I can't play well but I love writing it out. So I figured I can do that until I decide. Roxas thinks I should go into design or something"

"You'd be good at that; Cid even let you design his bird once"

"Yeah I think Roxas called it a gummi ship or something. That was fun" Sora said stopping once seeing a familiar nurse. "HeyAlice" he called waving; she turned with a smile walking over to them.

"You two just missed Roxas" she said happily.

"Really? He doesn't usually come this early on Saturdays" she nodded in agreement.

"Yes he had a friend with him too" she giggled.

"Who?" Sora asked, "It wasn't Demyx was it? He didn't break anything did he?" Sora asked remembering the time he brought Demyx with him on a visit.

"Oh no, I don't think the front desk would let him get past the first door" she laughed. "No this man was older I think. He had long silver and these unforgettable eyes. I've never seen anything like them he must have been wearing contacts or something, because they where this bright aqua color" she said with a giggle. "Oh I'm rambling sorry"

"Its fineAliceafter all you've done" Cloud ensured, "But Roxas bringing someone is odd"

"Dad this might be crazy but whatAliceexplained sounds familiar" Sora said looking up at his father. "Like Riku or that Seph-whatever guy you don't like" Sora turned back to the nurse. "Did Roxas say his name?"

"Sorry Sora he didn't but knowing Roxas he'll tell you if you ask. Now I have to get back to work" she said as she walked off.

"Dad since when did Roxas have friends we didn't know about?" he asked looking back to the man.

"Sora it's nothing to worry about we'll just ask when we get home. For now lets go see your sister" Sora nodded, smiling as he walked to his sister's room.

-X-I-X-

That night Roxas got home to Red XIII running up to him, the bar already having a few customers. The blonde took out his key unlocking the door to the stairs dropping off his books before returning to the bar to help Tifa. Tifa smiled up at the blonde that now stood a few inches taller then herself.

"Could you go take this to the table in the corner?" she asked handing over two drinks.

"Right" the blonde said walking over to the long haired man dressed in black pants and had a red cloak over the rest of him. He sat with a man with an eye patch and similar dark hair, dressed in plain jeans and a black button up military jacket. He seat the two drinks down as Red XIII tailed close behind him the whole time.

"Your Cloud's kid?" the man in red asked making Roxas pause as he turned.

"Um, no I'm not, can I help you?" the man's red eyes watched him before moving to Red XIII

"I was informed Cloud would be watching him, not a child" he said Roxas looking down at Red XIII then back the man.

"I not a child for one and what does Red have to do with anything sir" Roxas said resting his hand on the animals head.

"Dude leave the thing with the kid" the man with the eye patch said waving Roxas off.

"I'll repeat myself, I'm not a kid. If there isn't anything I can help you with I'm going to attend to other customers" Roxas turned getting two steps away when he stopped.

"Hey chocobo head!" Roxas turned giving a cold glare to the man in the eye patch. "Wow chill" he said lazily.

"Please break something so I can kick your ass out" Roxas said clanging his fist.

"Oh" the man said amusedly. "What makes you think you can?" Roxas took a deep breath before exhaling getting himself under control.

"No, you know what I'm leaving I'll send Tifa over" he said walking away not acknowledging the man behind him. He took Tifa's place behind the bar, Red XIII laying down as Roxas worked making the drinks that came in. Tifa came back ten minutes later taking over leaving Roxas to wait for the orders to be done so he could take them out.

"Roxas" she said as she cleaned a glass.

"Yeah?"

"That man that I sent you too earlier, his names Vincent"

"So?" she stopped setting the glass down turning to the boy.

"He's Red XIII original owner" Roxas visible paled at this, feeling his heart sink.

"He is…" was all Roxas could manage looking down at the animal, who slept.

"If Vincent wants him back you're going to have to give him back" Roxas gasped slowly.

"If… There is an if, right?" the teen asked, she nodded.

"I just thought I'd warn you" Tifa said grabbing a drink handing it to Roxas. "Table 3 Roxas" the blonde nodded before talking out on to the floor, Red XIII's head shooting up the moment he took a step following after him.

The two men watched the whole night as the blonde walked around the room serving orders and the beast following close behind the whole time.

"Vinny I think the kid should keep it" the man said to Vincent.

"Hn" Vincent snored, "That boy could possibly understand him" the other sighed.

"Dude it's got to do with Lucrecia?" Vincent glared at the man.

"That's enough"

"Vincent man, look at the thing" he said waving to Roxas who had his shadow with him. "Never seen him look like that since she was around. Should he be happy? Shouldn't you both be dude" Vincent slowly tuned away from the man looking over the blonde.

"And if he isn't happy with the boy?" Vincent asked not taking his eyes of the two.

"Then he'll come back right? Always does"

"Xigbar do you even understand what he is?" the man shrugged.

"Something that girl of yours had" Vincent sighed turning back the Xigbar.

"No it's not just something. Nanaki is an endangered animal that happened to be one of the smartest animals on the planet"

"Smart? Doesn't seem to smart" Xigbar said studying the animal.

"Call the boy over" Xigbar looked to his friend before doing what he was requested to.

"Hey chocobo head come here!" he yelled across the room. Roxas froze nearly breaking the glass in his hand. Taking a deep breath the blonde walked over.

"Yes" he asked flatly staring blankly at the man.

"Now you're just as bad as Vinny. Who may I add is the one that wanted you little dude"

"How can I help you" Roxas asked turning to Vincent. The man stared up at him red eyes piecing his own.

"What is Red XIII true name?" Roxas blinked at the man.

"What?"

"Tell me Red XIII's true name?" the blonde stayed silent for a long moment before looking down at Red XIII then to the man.

"I can't tell you that" Roxas replied.

"Can't or won't?"

"Won't" Roxas said firmly, "A name isn't something you throw around lightly. Red believes this even more then me. So no, I will not tell you Red's true name, that's his job. Now if you excuse me I'm getting back to work" Roxas said as he left, this time Red XIII stayed behind.

"Do not press the boy" the beast spoke making Xigbar choke on his drink. Vincent unfazed looked down at the beast.

"Have you told the boy your true name?"

"Yes and he will keep it" the beast said turning away. "Along with me" he said running back to the boy.

"Vincent…" the man said in shock. Vincent stood setting the munny down on the table.

"Xigbar its time to leave" the other jumped to his feet, walking after Vincent, leaving the bar and the beast in it.

Roxas watched the two leave letting out a sigh of relief looking down at Red XIII as they entered the kitchen.

"Red would you have left with that man if he'd asked you to?" the animal looked up at him replying without hesitation.

"No" Roxas smiled thankfully down at him.

"I don't know why you put up with me" Roxas said hugging the animal around the neck.

"I could say the same to you" Red XIII informed before licking the boy's cheek.

-X-I-X-

Cloud and Sora came home after nine, pizza with them as they walked past the bar and into the kitchen setting it down. Roxas was there on the floor petting Red XIII as they entered. Sora smiled brightly getting in on the fun while Cloud got plates.

"Roxas?" Sora asked as he stopped petting the beast.

"Hm?" Roxas replied not moving away from Red XIII.

"Alicesaid you brought a friend to the hospital with you" Roxas paused looking up at Sora.

"I did, why?" Sora seemed to waver before asking.

"Who was it?" Roxas laughed as he stood.

"You're worried about asking that. I went with Riku" he said Sora frowned.

"I know it wasn't it was a guy" Sora pointed out.

"Sora I'm not lying because I'm not talking about that Rikku. I'm talking Riku as in R-I-K-U, not R-I-K-K-U"

"Riku…" Roxas smiled at Sora's dumbfounded look.

"Yep Riku. Riku Heartilly, the one you used to play with" Roxas said walking over to Cloud getting some pizza. No minding in the lest that he'd had it for lunch as well.

"Roxas how did this happen?" Cloud asked as he handed his brother a plate.

"I ran into him at Cid's, then again at the bookshop I go to"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sora near yelled, turning the boy around. Roxas stared at him as he took a bite of pizza.

"He asked me not to" he said after he swallowed. "The guy thinks you'll be mad at him" he said taking another large bite of his food.

"Wait he knows I'm here?" Roxas nodded. "You told him?" another nod. "When?" Roxas swallowed again.

"About two years ago when we first ran into each other, honestly I thought he would be happy about it. Guy seemed scared, I think you're intimidating to him" Roxas said making Cloud laugh softly for a brief moment.

"What?"

"I was joking Sora" Roxas said dryly quickly eating the last of his first piece. "I'll talk him into coming over alright, I'm sure I can manage it" he said grabbing another piece of cheese pizza.

"Wait…" Sora said his head finally getting wrapped around the information "How long have you two been friends?"

"I guess a year or more. We've been hanging out for about two though"

"How could you not tell me?"

"You never asked and I told you I promise Riku I wouldn't tell you unless you asked. You think I enjoyed not telling you?"

"Riku won't do that though… would he?" Roxas sighed, setting down his food.

"Sora one thing I've learned about Riku is he's go one weakness. Would you care to guess what that is?" after two minutes and no reply Roxas went on. "It's a brave air head who doesn't know when to give up" Sora still stared blankly at him. "You, you idiot" Roxas said smacking Sora in the back of the head.

"What, why?" the brunette as he held his now hurting head.

"You're his best friend. His best friend he hasn't seen in years. He probably thinks your not going to like the man he grown into or something" Roxas said grabbing his plate once more. "Now I'm going to eat, leave me alone please" he said biting into his meal.

The next few days Roxas had a sad Sora to deal with. Yes he was sad thinking his friend didn't want to see him. Roxas sighed not wanting to deal with it. So on Wednesday, the blonde made his way toTrue Avenue, to Geppetto's shop. Geppetto was a famous violin maker and an even more famous violin player, Roxas was shocked to meet the man that was training Riku. He was even more shocked to hear it was Geppetto that asked Riku to train under him, not Riku asking Geppetto. Riku had told him that he agreed thinking the opportunity was one in a life time, though he'd also told Roxas he didn't think he was near good enough. Roxas told him that's how all the great artistes thought at some point.

Entering the small music shop the blonde saw Pinocchio, the dark haired boy jumped from his spot on the counter and ran over to the teen.

"Hey Roxas" the eight year old said as he jumped giving the blonde a hug.

"Hi Pinocchio, is Riku around?" the boy let go.

"Yeah he's up stairs with Todd" he said grabbing Roxas's hand, "I'll take you to him" Roxas let the boy lead him up the stairs to Riku's room. The knocked before the man called from the others side telling them to come in. Riku sat on his bed violin out. Next to him was a fox, about the size of a small dog. Its name was Todd and it happened to be Riku's pet. The small animal seemed to dance as the man played his soft tone. Riku stopped as Roxas stepped in after Pinocchio.

"Roxas came to see you, so I brought him up" the boy explained. "Just like a good boy" he said with a smile.

"Pinocchio, your friend Jiminy is here!" Geppetto called from down stairs the boy rushing down in excitement to see his friend, not giving the boys another word.

"It's not like you to just come over" Riku said setting his instrument in his lap.

"I told Sora Saturday" Riku face fell. "Yeah and he's been depressed since. So I came to drag your butt home with me to make him feel better"

"Wait he's depressed why?" the silvered haired man asked.

"He thinks you don't want to see him"

"…" Roxas just stared at Riku who lost in silence.

"What am I going to do with you two" he sighed, "Come on get your crap together. We're going to go prove to Sora you still want to be his friend and to prove to you that you still are friends" he said grabbing the man's hand.

"He thinks I don't want to be his friend? Roxas what did you tell Sora?"

"Just that you made me promise not to tell him about you. Now is Todd coming because he looks like he wants too" Roxas said picking the animal up. "I'll carry him, put your violin away and come on" Riku did what he was told not having much choice, knowing how stubborn Roxas could be. Riku met Roxas down stairs, following the blonde as he led the way, Todd in his arms. Coming up to '7th Heaven' Riku began to feel nervous. Roxas unlocked the door letting them in. Todd jumped from Roxas's arms as Red XIII ran up to him.

"Hey Red is anyone home?" the animal shook his head. "Didn't think so" he said after running his hands over the beast head a few times. "Let's head upstairs, nobody's home yet"

"That's fine" the man said following the blonde through a down and up the stairs. Roxas lead him to a room that blue walls and two beds set on either side of the room.

"Sit wherever" Roxas said sitting on the bed with black and red checkered blanket. "That's Sora's bed you can sit there he wont mind" he said pointing to the gold and black blanketed bed. Riku did, sitting on the bed as Todd jumped into his lap. Looking around the room Riku noticed the difference in the two boys that shared it. Roxas's side of the room was neatly kept with only a few photos and a landscape calendar on his wall, an odd fish lamp and the only mess was in his corner where his bag and skateboard had been thrown. While Sora's side was messier; he had photos covering his walls, from videogames to movies to random bands, and even a few animals; some over lapping. His floor had things Riku wasn't sure where used for but his desk was covered in keychains. Riku's eyes scanned over them.

"Good aren't they" Roxas said cutting of the others thought. "Sora makes them. We designed most of them from the Keyblade keychains"

"He made all of them?" Roxas nodded pulling of the keychain with a blue marble he always wore

"He made this one too, when I first moved in with them"

"Sora's amazing" Riku said looking back to the keychains, his eyes freezing on the black heart and black metal chain.

"I asked him to make that one for you" Roxas confessed seeing what the other's aquamarine eyes had stopped on. "You can have it, but I think Sora's the one that should give it too you. It's _'Way to Dawn'_" Riku stood walking over the desk looking over the many keychains.

"There all Keyblades"

"Yep he has others but lately he's been just making the stuff I give him, not his own" Roxas said as Riku picked up one.

"This is yours isn't it" Riku said turning to the blonde. Roxas saw the red, metal made, spiked ring resting in the others palm.

"Yeah…"

"What's it called?"

"… _'Bond of Flame'_" Roxas said walking over to Riku, taking the keychain, return it to the desk. "It's not finished yet he has to add the chain"

"Looks like a mini chakram" the blonde nodded slowly. "Axel's right" Roxas turned, "He designed a pair once that look exactly like that one"

"How?"

"That's what I'm wondering. Because I can tell you for a fact he doesn't have a clue about any past life"

"Well maybe something do stick with you even after death"

"Ye-" Riku was cut of by the door swinging open.

"Roxas, Dad…" Sora stopped looking at the two in the room. His deep blue eyes widened at the sight of Riku. Riku froze as he stared at his old friend. Both looked each other over, Sora slowly stepped forward, having to look up at Riku who stood inches taller. Riku looking over Sora who stood in a red hoodie with a blue design on the front and plain blue jeans, a gold belt holding them in place. His brunette hair spiked like it always did, defining gravity.

"Sora is that really you?" Riku spoke first. "Crap you go a lot taller" he said with a smirk, knocking Sora out of his trance.

"Me look at you, Riku!" he shot back, looking over Riku how stood in his normal attire; black jeans and shirt, yellow design on the side, with a white vest over it.

"It has been nine years Sora"

"You're the one that said it first"

"Boy, you two been together no more then two seconds and your already at it" Roxas said with a sigh. "Get its better then depressed Sora" he muttered to himself.

"Roxas you brought Riku here?" the brunette asked shocked.

"I told you that I'd talk him into coming over" Roxas saw the smile come onto the others face. "Oh no don't even thi-" Sora pounced. Riku burst into laughter as the blonde was pinned down by the bear hugging brunette.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"Okay! Okay! Get off Sora!" Sora smirked at the blonde.

"Nope remember" Roxas glared.

"Fine…"

"You two always like this?" Riku asked smile on his face.

"No, Roxas starts it sometimes" Sora said still sitting on the blonde.

"Do not. Now get off Sora. We're not kids anymore you weigh a ton" Sora stuck his tongue out at the blonde as he rolled off into Red XIII.

"You haven't changed at all"

"I have too Riku" Sora protested Riku's comment. "You've change" the man's smiled fell.

"Riku he didn't say it was a bad thing" Roxas said as Sora jumped off the bed seeing the man frown.

"He's right; I didn't mean it that way. It just that when we were kids you never laughed that easily" Sora said smiling. "I'm glad, you seem happier" a small smile came back onto Riku's face.

"Sora?" they all jump at the sound of the deep voice. They all look to the door seeing Cloud standing in it.

"What's up Dad?" the man looked at Riku as he spoke.

"You didn't get Roxas for me so I came to get him"

"Oh crap, sorry I completely forgot" Sora admitted, "It just Riku's here, so I forgot"

"I see that" the blonde man said, "Nice to see you again Riku. How are your parents doing?"

"It's good to see you too Mr. Strife. My parents are well, at least the last time I heard from them"

"That good and you can call me Cloud. You're not a child anymore" Riku only nodded to this. "Roxas would you come with me please?"

"Sure thing Cloud" the blonde said jumping off his bed following his brother down the hall to the study next to the stairs. "So what's up?"

"I wanted to speak to you about this" he said holding up a piece of mail. Roxas, confused, took the envelope from the man looking it over.

"A scholarship to Neverland" Roxas said in aw as he read it over.

"So you didn't know about it?" the man asked, the younger shook his head.

"I had no idea" he said looking it over again, "It's inLondon"

"What do you think of it?" Roxas looked up.

"Its amazing, but…" he looked back down.

"But?"

"ItsLondon, I don't want to go that far away. I mean that's nearly half way around the world, I don't have munny for that. And Sora really wants me to go to Tron with him"

"Roxas" the teen looked up at his brother. "What do you want? Forget munny, forget Sora, forget everything, except what you want"

"I don't know…" he said looking again down at the paper in his hand.

"Think about it" Cloud said, his hand falling on Roxas shoulder. Looking at the teen that was now only an inch shorter then himself.

"I will" Roxas said as he walked out of the room. He folded the paper putting it into his pocket as he got to his room. He found Sora talking quickly to Riku on his bed. Roxas smiled as the two caught up. Moving unnoticed across the room to Red XIII laying on his bed, Sora turned to him.

"What Dad want?"

"Nothing, just asked me about school"

"That's right you two are starting college soon"

"Yep" Sora happily agreed, "I'm trying to talk Roxas into going to Tron with me"

"Tron" Riku looked over to the blonde, "Why not Roxas? Demyx goes there along with Hayner starting this fall"

"Don't forget yourself Riku" Roxas added. "And yes I'm aware of them going. I just need some time to think"

"See what I mean" Sora said in a pout, "And this morning he said he probably would. Now he's thinking about it again"

"Sora I'm not like you" the blonde shot thinking over what Cloud had said.

"Roxas" Riku spoke, his tone making Roxas turn to him. The two just stared at each other of a long moment before Riku turned to Sora. "Leave him be Sora he'll do what's right"

"Fine" the teen said in defeat. Riku and Sora went back to talking and catching up, as Roxas thought. Red XIII moving up close to him with Todd, Roxas petting them both. Riku pulled him out of his thought later as Sora rushed out the door.

"Roxas, Sora's mom called for lunch" the blonde nodded walking after the man.

Tifa smiled at Riku as he came down the stairs, they all went to the kitchen. The family spoke as they ate. Denzel gone at Aerith's house with Marlene, Tifa and Cloud talking over something that Roxas hadn't cared to hear. Sora having all of Riku's attention as well, leaving Roxas to eat silently; the blonde poked at his food. Not even halfway through his meal; Roxas excused himself from the table.

"What's wrong?" Red XIII asked as they lay on the bed.

"I got a scholarship to Neverland" the beast raised his head looking at the boy. "I don't know what to do. Would you go with me if I went?"

"Yes"

"… I'm still not sure" the animal nuzzled him as he thought.

-X-I-X-

Sora and Riku returned to the room to find Roxas asleep, Sora walking over to the blonde only to have Red XIII to growl deeply at him.

"What wrong with you Red" Sora questioned as he jumped back not ever having the beast growl at him before. The animal continued to growl warningly. Todd, who was once sleeping on Sora's bed, was now watching cautiously.

"Sora, just leave Roxas alone, I think that's what he wants" the animal's growl stopped with the comment. Red XIII rested his head back down watching the two, just in case they attempted to act again.

"It's so weird though, he's never acted like that before. Not with me anyway" Riku shrugged.

"He's always been over protective of Roxas, he might know something we don't. You know how animals are" Sora pondered the thought of a moment.

"I guess…" Sora turned, "Oh right" he said walking over to his desk, grabbing the black heart like keychain. "Roxas wanted you too have this" the said hand _'Way to Dawn'_ to the man.

"Thanks, I saw it early before you came home. It really amazing how you made them all"

"Thanks" Sora said sheepishly, "I have a lot of fun making them"

"You should finish that one" Riku said pointing to _'Bond of Flame'._ "Roxas said earlier that you had to add a chain to it or something" the brunette nodded.

"Yep, just finished the chain this morning" the said pulling open a drawer. "Here it is" the said grabbing the other piece. Sora fettled for a few minutes and Riku waited patently as the boy worked. "Tada!" he exclaimed as he turned, "What you think?" Riku looked over the keychain and was amazed how much of a difference adding a chain made.

"It's great Sora"

"Yeah just awesome" the two turned to a not so chipper Roxas who glared at them tiredly. "Could you two shut up so I can sleep" Red XIII growled at them coldly.

"Right" Sora said hiding behind his silver haired friend. Riku never seeing the blonde in the morning had no idea why the brunette was suddenly terrified.

"Great" Roxas near hissed as he rolled away from them, burying his face in Red XIII's fur to block out the sun.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yes I'm always like this so shut up!" Roxas snapped at Riku's comment, making both jump at the suddenness of it.

"Right" Riku said.

Roxas sleep until Tifa called again for dinner. He went downstairs glare set on his face as he entered the now filling bar. There was now at least five people at '7th Heaven'. He went straight into the kitchen; he looked around to see Sora and Riku gone.

"Where's Sora?"

"He went to Hercules's house, remember he's been talking about it for two days" Tifa remind, the blonde nodded remembering it after his sleep filled mind started to wake.

"Right. What time Riku go home?"

"He left when Sora did" Tifa and the blond ate slowly, Cloud joining then shortly after Tifa had finished her meal. Switching shifts at the bar to eat.

"Roxas" Tifa spoke again after they'd finished their dinner.

"Hm?" Roxas replied as he grabbed a dirty cup.

"Cloud told me about the scholarship" the blonde paused in his dishwashing.

"What about it?"

"I just wanted to let you know if you need to talk to anyone I'm here" Roxas smiled softly at the woman.

"I know Tifa" he said going back to his task. He stepped out into the bar helping sever and make drinks. Roxas worked late into the night next to Tifa, Cloud keeping watch making sure everyone stayed in line.

It was late as they closed up; Roxas stood outside the bar on the street in the late hours of the night, early morning. Looking up as he walked, watching the stars. He took a deep breath of the cooling summer air his eyes taking in the sight of the countless stars in the dark night sky. His stargazing was cut short as he caught a sight of gold out of the corner of his eye. Roxas turned in a swift motion, his eyes searching wildly for what he'd thought he'd seen. He let out a sigh of relief as he shook his head.

"I must be tired. There's no way Heartless are here" Roxas said to himself as he turned going back into the bar; unaware of the set of gold eyes, that he missed, watching him form the shadows.

-X-I-X-

Roxas spoke with Cloud in the morning about college. He'd decided to not go to Neverland. Sure it was a great school, one of the best in the whole world, but he didn't want to leave. He'd never even thought of it before the scholarship came. Cloud only nodded and understood as Roxas told him he'd be going to Tron with Sora.

The day went by simply after that, though Roxas couldn't get what happened out of him mind. The sight of a Heartless, imagined or not, didn't set well with the blonde. He keep the thought locked away as he worked, keeping his anxiety hidden. But he could help his hand from sliding to the keychain clipped to his waist; the _'Bond of Flame'_ Sora had made him that was now set next to his blue marble keychain.

Summer came to an end and fall began, leaving Denzel starting school again and Sora and Roxas starting their freshmen year of college soon. The two would be staying in the dorms for the first year, a rule at TronUniversity. The University was only a twenty minute ride away from '7th Heaven', and only a ten minute more walk. The campus was over thirty five aces and held four main buildings (History and Tec, Art and Music, Sport and Health and Lecture and Science), two dorms (Freshmen dorms, that were buck rooms and the Rentals dorms, that were singles), a cafeteria building and four sport fields (Baseball, Soccer, Football, Blitzbal Field and that's not counting the pool outside the sports building and the indoor tennis courts). In between the three main buildings, the dorms and the cafeteria was a large luxurious garden. This all surrounded by the gates that marked the grounds.

Sora was excited as they began to move into the dormitory, Tifa helping him while Cloud helped Roxas. Sora was set in room 26 and Roxas 36, making them one hall away from each other. The brunette had been upset at first that he hadn't been roomed with Roxas, but after a moment he'd gotten over it saying he'd just make his roommate his friend before rushing off. Roxas looked around his own room setting his box down. It was empty so his roommate hadn't come yet. Cloud walked in after him setting the box he carried down as well.

"Dorms here are bigger then I thought they'd be" the man commented.

"Yeah" Roxas said looking around. The room was only a little bit bigger then the size of his and Sora's room back home; it was set up with a bunk bed on one wall with a dresser on either end to the right of the door, the opposite wall had two desks and a window in between. The room was empty other then the brown shag carpet in the middle of the room and the lamps on each desk. Roxas walked over to the far side of the room and began to put this thinks away. He'd only packed to two boxes and his backpack so unpacking would be easy for him.

"What any help?" his brother asked the blonde shook his head.

"No go help Tifa with Sora, I'll be over when I'm done" the man nodded before he left. Roxas unpacked silently, putting his clothes in the drawers and his skateboard next to it. Roxas looked at the bed for a long moment and decide to wait for his roommate before setting up the bed. He didn't care what one he got so he didn't want to start a fight over it. Being done for the moment Roxas left the room to go find Sora.

The blonde found the boy, unlike Roxas, Sora's roommate had already come around. The teen had dirty blonde hair that was some what messy. He was smiling as he talked to the two happily; his blue eyes pale compared to Sora's that were staring back at him.

"Yeah as long as you like blitzball we'll get along great" Roxas heard the teen say as he walked over.

"I haven't played that since I was a kid" Sora said excitedly, "Man it was great"

"Isn't it" the other said turning to Roxas. "Dude you have a brother here?" Sora turned.

"Oh, Roxas you done already?"

"Yeah, thought I'd come see if you need any help"

"Great, Mom and Dad's getting the last box. This is Tidus he's my roommate"

"Nice to meet you" Roxas said offering a hand, "I'm Roxas and no I'm not Sora's brother"

"Really you too look like you could be twins" he said shaking the blonde's hand.

"Yeah we get that a lot"

"A lot, the whole time we where in high school they thought we were" Roxas shrugged.

"It doesn't matter Sora"

"Yeah not like I wouldn't like to be you to be my brother instead of Dad's" Sora muttered.

"Wait, did you just say this guys your dad's brother?" Tidus asked as he pointed to the blonde.

"Yeah and before you go freak out, we know" Tidus just looked between the two. Roxas just staring blankly back as Sora sighed.

"Wow that is sweet" Sora head shot up.

"What?"

"He's your uncle right. That's sweet having an uncle your age. I mean sure its weird but it seems cool to me" Sora smiled.

"It is, expressly Roxas. He's amazing"

Roxas stopped listening at this point turning to Cloud and Tifa, who'd made it back, helping them get the things into the boy's room. After an hour of putting Sora's stuff away with him and Cloud and Tifa gone, Roxas returned to his own room. Opening the door he found his roommate. He was his age a few inches shorter, heavier set and busy putting away his stuff. The black haired teen hadn't even noticed the blonde until he shut the door. The other turned looking Roxas over. The teen hair was held out of his face by the band around his forehead; he had a red design shirt with white sleeves and wore baggy blue jeans.

"Hey" he said with a wave.

"Hello" Roxas said stepping forward. "Roxas Strife, looks like we're going to be roommates for the next year"

"Pence Shido" he said with a smile, Roxas smiling back politely as he turned back to the bed.

"I waited for you before I picked the bed, I don't really care so I'll take whatever you don't want"

"Oh, alright" Pence looked over at the bunk bed, "If you don't care I'll take the bottom" Roxas nodded pulling out his bedding claiming up the small latter and made the bed the best he could. By the time he jumped down Pence had finished with his unpacking. Looking it over Roxas saw the camera on the others desk and the box of photos.

"You're a photographer?" Roxas said the other turned nervously.

"Yeah, whole reason I'm here" he said sheepishly.

"Me too" the other seemed shock.

"Really?"

"I'm majoring in art but I want to be a photographer after I graduate"

"I'm majoring in English, but arts my secondary"

"Looks like we'll get along great" Roxas said, "You want to find where they keep the food in this place?"

"Yeah" Pence agreed, before they left to wonder the grounds.

-X-I-X-

College started and classes begun. Pence and Roxas shared two classes and eat lunch together. Sora and his roommate joining them, Tidus was going to college on a sports scholarship and even though he was a freshman he was two year older them. His mother had passed away so the university prolonged his scholarship for him.

"So how are your classes going?" the older dirty blonde asked as he dug into his sub.

"Fine, what about you Sora?" Roxas replied to Tidus before turning to Sora.

"Fine I still haven't found Riku, have you?" Roxas shook his head.

"Nope haven't found Demyx or Hayner either"

"Man this place is too big"

"It's not that big" Sora jumped turning to see the very man he was talking about.

"Riku!" he yelled jumping the man, who just barely managed to stay on his feet.

"Sora get off" Riku managed up the Sora's crushing hug.

"Hey Riku" Roxas said with a smug smirk.

"Rox" he said as he pried Sora off, "Sora I just saw you two days ago"

"Yeah but I've never seen you at school before. It's completely different"

"I could so make a comment on that, but I wont" Roxas said turning back to his food.

"Wha-" Sora was cut off by Riku's hand over his mouth.

"Trust me you don't want to know"

"Yes I do" Sora said pulling the hand off.

"No you don't" Riku ensured taking a set next to Sora and across from Roxas. "So who are you two?"

"I'm Tidus and that's Pence, we're these two's roommates" the blonde informed, jabbing a thump at Pence as he spoke.

"Feel for you two then"

"Why?" Pence asked as he took a bite of his second burger.

"Well Roxas is a devil if you wake him up and Sora's a ball of never ending energy"

"I am not" he protected.

"Yeah you are" Roxas ensured.

"What he insulted you too"

"Are you kidding Sora he telling the truth, I'm surprised I didn't kill you in the past four years we lived together with all the times you've woke me up" the brunette seemed to think about it.

"Yeah you're right… You did throw that knife at me that one time"

"You're the one that left it out" he pointed out. "And I didn't know it was a knife I just grabbed to closest think to me"

"Okay I'm not waking you up in the morning or going near you for that matter" Pence said, nervously taking a big bite of his burger.

"Oh don't worry; he's only like that if someone wakes him up. He'd perfectly normal if he wakes up on his own; though I wouldn't put anything near the alarm clock he can hit the snooze pretty hard sometimes"

"You could just poke him with a stick and run" Riku joked making Roxas glare at him.

"Don't even start with me" Roxas warned, "You ever even try it I'll have it when you wake up with your head shaved" the man gave a fake gasp, making everyone laugh before he dropped his shocked look, gaining a smirk

"Not like it wouldn't grow back" Riku pointed out. Roxas glared; knowing Riku he could pull off the bold look.

The blonde sighed thinking about it. You'd think a guy with long hair would care more, but no. Riku liked his hair long yeah, but he never really cared if anything happened to it, as long as it looked okay and was still fairly clean by the end of the day. Thinking about it the only time Roxas had seen Riku freak out over his hair was the time Demyx burned some off it. But Roxas was pretty sure he was more freaking out over the fact he nearly lost his head to flames, not his hair, because the next day he had it cut and acted fine. If Riku would have done that to Demyx he'd be crying for days. Demyx had some serious issues with his hair.

"Roxas" a voice called cutting the blonde out of his thought.

"Hm?"

"Lunch is over" Pence pointed out. Roxas nodded following the other out of the lunch room with Riku, Sora and Tidus going their own way as the wave goodbye. Riku and Pence split off soon after as Roxas headed to one of his art classes; Roxas stopped med step spinning around sharply as he felt eyes watching him. Looking around the blonde saw nothing, walking slowly back to the detraction he was before. Roxas had the feeling all the way to his class and couldn't fight of this feeling that began to grow in his gut.

-X-I-X-

Roxas schedule had him busy; even if he only had five classes. First he had English with Pence, the teachers name was Lexaeus Earth; a very large, quite man with crazy orange brown hair. Second was Art-1 with Miss Terra Branford, she was a beautiful woman that half the class took just to look at her, he and Pence not one of them. After that Roxas was on his own, Pence having different classes after that. Third class Roxas had history with Onion Knight, Knight to his students. Roxas felt sorry for the man having to grow up with that name. Not only that, the guy was short, almost like a kid. After lunch was Art Ligature with Mr. Kuja Genome; who Roxas still wasn't sure was really a guy, he put him in the category with Marluxia who worked at Aerith's flower shop, of the unknown. Last was Mr. Isa Saix in planetary science; which Roxas had taken of fun, but was already starting to regret it with the odd teacher.

After his classes Roxas would either got to work at 'Kupo Parts' or work on homework. Red XIII had popped up every few days after starting school. Pence was terrified at first but after Roxas convinced him the animal was okay, Red XIII stayed. Though the red lion did stay long it was till hard to hind him, but they managed. Most people where too scared to death say anything anyway when they did see him.

Sora was adjusting well. He and his roommate got along and with Riku at lunch the brunette was happy. They'd also found Hayner, who informed them Demyx had a later lunch. Roxas nodded at the information, Demyx was still sore about Roxas not coming two years ago and the two still didn't hangout as much as they used to.

Pence had also found his older sister Yuna and she'd started eating with them. Roxas couldn't help but smirk as Tidus acted around the girl. Obviously he had a crush on the girl the moment he laid eyes on her. Pence would glare every now and again but over all he let the two be. Tidus was shy when it came to Yuna anyway, so Pence had nothing to worry about. At least not yet.

"So Yuna, you and Pence are fromTraverseTownright?" Sora questioned randomly.

"Yep" she said with a smile. "Why?"

"Riku lived there but you two don't seem to know each other"

"We know each other" Yuna said as Riku ate silently. "Riku was just always so quiet he never had many friends other then his cousins and he is a year older then me"

"That's right you and Tidus are the same age huh Riku" the man nodded.

"Yes, but Tidus is fromTwilightTown" Riku pointed out.

"I didn't know that" Sora said turning back to the blonde. "So is Roxas"

"Really?" Tidus turned to Roxas, "I thought you live with Sora"

"I do" Roxas informed not looking away from his food. "But I grow up inTwilightTown"

"Really I thought your family past away or something, with you living with Sora and all" Roxas didn't reply only stood.

"I'm not hungry I'll see you later" he said walking away, dropping his food in the trash on the way.

"What did I say?" Tidus asked, Sora replied sadly.

"Sorry it's my fault. He doesn't like talking about it"

"About what?" Pence asked.

"That for him too tell, sorry" Sora said changing the subject. "So you have any siblings Tidus?"

"Um" the blonde hesitating, taken back in the suddenness of the subject change. "Yeah an older brother"

"Really what he like?"

"A jerk honestly. We don't get along, never have"

"What his name?" Yuna asked softly.

"Rufus" the conversation went on talking about the blonde, completely forgetting Roxas's past.

Roxas walked to his next class despite being early for it. Mr. Genome wasn't in as he walked into the class. He took a seat in the back looking over his assignments he'd already gotten that day. The teacher entered giving him a look but didn't say a word as he got ready for his class. Wasn't long after the people started to fill in and class begun.

Mr. Saix's class went the same other then the early part. When class was done he went back to the dorm dropping off his things before making his way into town on his skate board. Rolling up to the hospital Roxas flipped his board into his hand making his way to Xion. She'd been showing signs of waking up but still nothing had changed. She still lay in the same white bed in the same white gown. Roxas entered pulling a seat up to the girl.

"Hey Xion" he spoke softly as he pushed the hair out of her face. "College is going well. Sora's taking it head-on like always" spoke to her about his day like he always did, informing her on what she'd missed. "… I have this feeling that's been bugging me. I feel like something going to happen. That or I'm finally going crazy" he laughed softly at the irony of it all. "I know you don't know what I'm talking about but I could have sworn I saw a Heartless Xion. A Heartless of all things, I really don't know what's gotten into me. That's never happened before, but it's happen a few times now… I really wish you'd wake up. We miss you, you know. I miss you" he confessed holding the girls hand. "Xion, two years is a long time. Too long, so wake up soon okay" he said as he stood looking at the clock to see he'd been there for nearly three hours "I have to go" he kissed her forehead. "Night Xion, see you tomorrow" with that the blonde made his way back to the dorms, silently.

-X-I-X-

Winter came quickly overRadiantGarden. While everyone else where busy with their own thing. The snow covering everything, it was only a month until Christmas and Sora was already excited, just like a little kid. Roxas was concentrating on exams that were coming up. Tidus had gotten the nerve to ask Yuna out and they'd been dating for the past week. Pence was just as busy as Roxas with his studying so be the over protective little brother. Luckily for Tidus. Riku was busy working with Getteppo for an upcoming Christmas consort. If they weren't thinking about that, they were thinking about what they would be doing over the break that was coming up. Yuna and Pence where going back home, Tidus too going back to his family. Riku didn't need to now that his family had moved toRadiantGardenin the last month. Though Roxas hadn't had time with school to go meet Riku's family; that was one of the things he planed to do over break. Roxas and Sora where heading home for the break just to get away from the dorms and the drama that came with them. But for now they were just getting down with classes and letting the time pass as quick as it would.

Sora and Roxas sat in the campus garden waiting for their next class. Sora not having a class until later and Roxas's teacher had canceled on him; his second teacher of the day. So they sat in the snow covered garden on one of the rear sunny winter days, Sora chatting the blonde's ear off, while the blonde read enjoying the sun shined down on them.

"Roxas you're not listening"

"I was too Sora" the blonde ensured closing his book, looking over to the brunette. "You were telling me about the song you and Demyx finished in music…" Roxas paused as he saw Sora zoning out. Sora must have realized the blonde stare because he pointed across the grounds. Giving the other a questionable look, Roxas turned to see what Sora was gawking at. Blue eyes looked to see a group of girls walking past.

At first Roxas didn't get it, but catching sight of dark red hair, he knew. It was Kairi, she was dressed in a long sleeved pink jacket, white gloves and had light blue jeans, followed with a small pair of white boots. Sora shot up without a word to the blonde, darting over to the group.

"Kairi!" the teen yelled as he ran over the snow. The girls paused, turning to the brunette giving him a look.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked, obviously not recognizing Sora.

"Kai, it's me Sora. Sora Strife,DestinyIsland" the boy blurted out, Kairi stared at him of a moment before her eyes widened in realization.

"Sora?" she gasped, "No way" Sora smirked.

"It really is you" he smiled, "I knew it. Who would have thought I'd find you here" he said with a laugh.

"Right, look at you" she said looking over her old childhood friend now turned young man. Sora stood in his favorite navy blue cotton jacket and a pair of red gloves that matted his red sneakers, his black jeans slightly baggy but not baggy enough for him to need a belt.

"Kairi we have class" on of the girls reminded.

"Right, sorry I have to go" she said, "Could I have your number?" she asked pulling out a cell phone from her purse.

"Sure" Sora said taking the phone quickly programming the number in.

"Thanks I'll call you later" she said with a smile before running off with her friends. Roxas smiled as Sora waved at the group as they left, before returning to the blonde.

"You think she'll call?" he asked right away.

"She'd be a fool not too"

"Really?" Sora words were followed by his phone going off. He pulled out the blue phone quickly answering. "Hello, Sora speaking" he answered happily, "Kairi?" Roxas watched as the teen spoke quickly before hanging up. "Roxas I'm going to meet Kairi. Want to come?"

"Thought she had class?"

"She had Mr. Earth" Roxas nodded he'd had that teacher earlier or would have if he'd hadn't canceled on him today, just like Mr. Genome.

"Sure" the blonde stood following after the brunette that he'd guessed was headed to the food court. He was right as they made their way to the building, Kairi waiting outside. Sora darted over to her, Roxas laughed softly as the brunette nearly slipped in the snow, catching himself last second, the blonde slowly walking over to the two that where already talking.

The blonde pause half way in the middle of the court yard, Roxas stood, something telling him to stop. Hearing a voice in the back of his mind, Roxas felt his heart throb.

_"Do you know why the sunsets red?"_ Roxas turned sharply. Blue eyes franticly searching for the unknown. The blonde felt his heart go faster as he eyes landed on a head of red hair talking across the yard. Roxas eyes widened as he saw the man talking to another Roxas couldn't see. Roxas didn't even realize he was staring, frozen in place.

Sora looked back when Roxas didn't come to his side. He turned with a smile seeing the blonde standing away from him. The blonde stood unmoved, his hand over his heart.

"Rox!" Sora called happily waving the other over.

Roxas couldn't tear his eyes away from the red haired man until Sora's voice calling him back, blue eyes moved away from red as he turned to Sora. Sora's happiness faded as the others blue eyes faded from sight, behind his eyelids and collapsed to the snow covered ground.

"Roxas!" Sora cried as the blonde seemed to fall in slow motion. Running over to the fallen teen, Kairi close behind. "Roxas!" Sora called again as he fell to his knees next to him.

"Is he okay?" Kairi asked worriedly over the teen she didn't know. Sora didn't reply only took the other into his arms.

"Roxas wake up this isn't funny!" Sora snapped.

"Is he breathing? What happened…" the crowd that started to form around them muttered, but no one stepping forward to help.

"Kairi call an ambulance" the girl didn't need to be told twice as she whipped out her phone quickly out of her purse.

"What going on?" someone asked pushing throw the crowd. "Do you need any help?" the voice asked, the only person to offer help.

"I don't know" Sora confessed not looking up as he stared down at Roxas, fighting back tears.

"They said they'd meet us at the gate" Kairi informed.

"But-"

"I'll carry him" the voice from before said, it was then Sora looked at the other. He watched in shock as the man took Roxas in his arms. The man was unfamiliar, yet familiar, that Sora new only from the dream that Roxas shared and hunted them both. Sora didn't know what to say as the redhead picked up the blonde.

"Thanks" was all Sora could manage as the man flashed a cocky smile.

"No problem, kids light as a feather… Well maybe not a feather" he said shifting the blonde's weight in his arms as they ran to the front gate. Sora laughed softly despite it all.

"Where are they?" Sora asked not hearing or seeing the ambulance now at the front gate. He looked around franticly down both streets.

"Damn their slow" the taller hissed impatiently.

"There!" Kairi cried pointing at the siren vehicle.

Things from there happened fast as the blonde was taken from the kind stranger's arms. Sora did his best to stay by Roxas's side as the EMT's did their job. Sora's thoughts were scattered as one man yelled something about Roxas heart stopping. The next thing the brunette knew, Roxas shirt gone and the man yelling clear.

Roxas didn't know what happened as a dale ache ran through his chest. Opening his eyes he saw people staring down at him. His eyes moved to Sora, who for whatever reason was crying. Then past him as doors closed, catching sight of Kairi and a man that stood next to her, for a brief moment his blue eyes locked with green, before being rushed away. The moment pasted quickly as his mind wondered back into nothingness, the words he'd heard before the chaos.

_"Because red is the color that travels the farthest"_ Roxas faded, the words echoing in his mind, in that moment Roxas felt as if his very soul screamed for something, something he didn't know.

Roxas woke again to find himself in a white room. He know the instant he woke were he was, even before opening his eyes. He'd been to see Xion enough to know he was in a hospital, it was the why that confused him. Pushing that thought a side knowing that it would be answered as soon as he asked; he looked around to see if he was alone or not. Finding that he was, Roxas pushed himself up slowly. Feeling fine other then the dale pain in his chest the blonde slid his legs off the side of the bed. Glaring down noticing he was in a hospital gown he looked around for his clothes. Seeing them across the room he made his way to them.

-X-I-X-

Cloud hadn't been happy to be called to the hospital. When he got there he found Sora pacing in the waiting room withAlice. Sora stopped seeing his father running over to him. Talking quickly explaining how Roxas just collapsed out of no where and how the doctors wouldn't let him see Roxas.

"Alice, can you take me to him?" Cloud asked the girl nodded leading the way. She froze as she opened the door. The room was empty.

"They didn't take him for tests, did they?" Cloud asked asAlicechecked the chart.

"No" Cloud sighed turning out of the room knowing where the blonde would be. Cloud walked down to his daughter's room opening to door to find who he was looking for. Roxas sat next to the girl, fully dress.

"Roxas you should be in bed" the blonde turned looking at Cloud.

"I'm fine, I don't need a room. It's a waste of a room and munny, use it for someone that really needs it" the blonde stated turning back to Xion. "Why am I here anyway?" it was then Sora cut in.

"You're here because your heart stopped Roxas" he informed. "So no, it's not a waste for you to have that room you need it" he snapped.

"I said I'm fine"

"Roxas if we get a bed set up in here will you stay?" Cloud asked seriously, Roxas sighed.

"Fine, you'll make me stay either way" he said as he stood. "Could you get me a shirt? All I have is my hoodie" he asked Sora, "I'm not wearing a stupid gown"

"'Kay" Sora said, "Dad I'm going to go get him some clothes and inform Mom and Denzel what's going on" Cloud nodded in agreement as the teen ran out the door.

"Roxas sit down" the blonde obeyed sitting again next to Xion.

"Did my heart really stop?"

"Yes" Roxas ran his hand over his chest.

"No wonder its sore. What did they do zap me?"

"Sora said they did" the blonde paused realizing how serous it was.

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that Roxas"

"Last thing I know I was walking with Sora at school" Roxas said keeping out the memory part.

"The doctors will figure it out then" Roxas nodded not fighting with the man on it.

Several hours later and many test done Roxas was returned back to Xion's room where he had to stay until they got the results.

The next day Roxas was told he was clear to go. Come to find out just about as health as one person could get. None of the doctors could understand why or even how his heart had stopped. They could say was it was fluke and scheduled Roxas checkups ever month for the next six months to make sure he stayed okay. They also gave Roxas a letter for the university saying that he had medical leave and had to stay home for the next two months just to be safe. Not what the blonde needed just before exams, but at list one of these months he'd have off anyway with the break coming up. But he was also told not to work and that wasn't okay with him.

Tifa was far too over protective when Roxas got home, acting like a mother hen. Sora had brought back most of his stuff from the dorms form him. Denzel too had started to keep an eye on him. He didn't blame them with Xion in the hospital and all, but they couldn't blame him for getting annoyed by it either. Cloud was the only on that didn't act too much different. He'd only made the blonde stop training and working at Cid's. Cloud still allowed him to work at the bar and go into town when he wanted. Red XIII didn't let him out of his sights either, Roxas sighed at this but the animal told him flat out that he wouldn't leave Roxas. The blonde also find out he was part of Red XIII's pack, and with that, Red XIII thought of Roxas like one of his own cubs. Roxas didn't know if he should be insulted or honored.

Two and a half weeks after his house arrest winter break started and Sora came home. That also meant not even two weeks until Christmas. This would be the fourth Christmas Roxas would have with the Strife's. For the last two years he'd wanted the same thing, they all did. But they know that Xion wasn't likely to wake before then, it didn't stop them from setting things out of her as well. Roxas would spend most of his morning at the hospital telling her about what he brothers had gotten, he wasn't about to change it this year. Whoever there was one change this year. Both the Heartilly family and Fair family where coming over for Christmas dinner. That was a dozen people give or take a few, under one roof. Roxas hadn't met either one of Zack's sons or Riku's family so he was looking forward to it. Sora was even more excited about it, he was like a kid on Christmas day and it wasn't even Christmas yet.

Tifa was busy with work that left Cloud to keep an eye on Denzel and Sora, who both always, snooped throw the house trying to find their presents early. Roxas would just laugh and shake his head of as they ran away from their father, screaming just because of the glare Cloud would give them. One of the many things about this holiday Roxas liked. That and the music, yes he was a sap or the classic Christmas carols. His favorite wasn't really a classic; it was _'Fairytale of __New York__ by The Pogues'_. Tifa had sung along with him the first year when he began singing it. After that Sora joined them and form then on they made it a tradition to sing it, making fools of themselves mean while.

He hummed to tone as he walked down the street making his way back home from the hospital, part to see Xion, part for his own appointment. Red XIII had stayed home on his trip being as he wasn't allowed in the hospital. Getting back Denzel was the first to greet him.

"How was your appointment?" he asked as he sat on Red XIII back riding him over.

"Fine, where is everyone?" Roxas asked looking around the bar to see that he was dead quiet. Looking around the Christmas lights filled room with the Christmas tree in the corner near the door that lead to the stairs.

"Mom took Dad and Sora with her to go shopping. I stayed behind to keep an eye on you"

"Oh? Got out of shopping that easily huh?" He smiled.

"Yep"

"Clever, remind me to use it the next time someone get house arrest" the blonde said ruffling the boy's hair. "So you up for karaoke?"

"Yeah!" Denzel yelled jumping off Red XIII running over to the karaoke machine the bar had helping Roxas set it up.

The others returned while the boys where in the middle of singing _'Hakuna Mata'_, Denzel's pick. Sora jumped in half way joining them, Cloud and Tifa giving a small applause at the end.

"Roxas? Why don't you ever sing by yourself? You're good at singing when you sing Christmas songs" Denzel asked as Sora sang _'Happy People by Skoop on Somebody'_.

"Don't like to I guess"

"But you sound good when you sing with people, why not alone?" Roxas shrugged.

"Not a talent I have. I get stage fright. Even if I was a good singer, which I don't know if I am, I wouldn't be able to do it"

"You could try with just us, right?" the young boy asked Roxas thought about it listening Sora's song end. Sora was a good singer, not amazing but good. Denzel couldn't really sing but he didn't hurt your ears. Tifa could sing and Cloud hadn't ever tried.

"How about this, if we get Cloud to get up there and sing, I don't care if it's with someone or not. I'll sing"

"Sora you hear that" Denzel asked, the older nodded.

"Yep let's get Dad, I'm sure we can talk Mom to help us make him cave" Denzel nodded running off with his brother.

The brothers spent the next hour trying to get Cloud to join them. Tifa even started to help after seeing how much they wanted the man to join them.

"Why do you want your dad to join you so badly anyway?" Tifa asked she asked the boys, who still hadn't convinced the man to sing.

"Roxas said he'd sing by himself if we got Dad to do it" Denzel explained, "But he probably know we wouldn't be able to get Dad too"

"Hm…" Tifa thought "Why don't we tell your dad this, it might give him incentive"

"You think?" Sora said getting some hope.

"Oh don't under estimate the power of incentive. I think you forget sometimes your father and Roxas are brothers"

"So?" Denzel asked not getting it.

"What do brothers like to do best?"

"Um, messing with each other?" Sora said slowly, before getting the idea. "Mom you're a genies" he said hugging her.

"Oh thank you sweet heart, but I'm not sure it it'll work"

"Better then nothing. Come on Denzel" he said dragging his brother off with him, Tifa walking close behind.

The boys returned again with there dad. Cloud glared at Roxas as he was pulled into the room. The man was let go as the two boys ran over the karaoke machine getting it ready.

"Roxas I blame you for this" the man said standing next to the younger blonde his arms crossed, Roxas laughed. "Oh don't even think this is funny" Cloud warned.

"But it is. I mean how'd they talk you into his anyway?" Cloud snorted.

"They didn't"

"What Tifa threaten you with?"

"You don't want to know" Tifa said from behind them, giving Cloud a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just think Cloud once you do it, Roxas has to"

"I don't care honestly" Cloud said firmly, "Don't know why I got dragged into this"

"Sorry, I honestly didn't think you'd give in" Roxas said holding back a laugh.

"Your going up there with me, keep that in mind" Cloud warned, Roxas nodded.

"Sure, but I'd take Sora, he sings the loudest"

"No you're suffering with me on this one"

"Right" Roxas said as Sora told them it was ready. Cloud unwillingly was dragged over to the machine. The man glared down at the mic that was shoved into his hand, Roxas following slowly behind him.

"So what you going to pick?" Sora asked eagerly.

"You got me into this, you pick" Cloud said flatly to Roxas, who smiled nervously as he looked over the songs. Roxas pressed play on the machine leaving _'Switchfoot's, Meant to Live'_ started to play.

"You know this one right?" the blonde asked, Cloud shrugged as the first part came up. The two brothers sang together, by the end of the song Cloud set the mic down walking off as Sora jumped to feet.

"That was great! Dad you and Roxas have to sing more, your great!" he declared grabbing the man's arm. "Come on please Dad you at list have to listen to Rox sing one himself" he begged, pulling the man over to the group. He looked unimpressed as he sat next to his wife and sons. Roxas stood by the machine looking over the songs. The blonde stepped back as the music began and Roxas started to sing _'I'll Try by Jonatha Brooke'_. Roxas finished and looking at them. They all stared at him oddly.

"What's wrong? Was I that bad?" the blonde asked as he set the mic down.

"Bad? You think that was bad?" Denzel said in aw.

"No kidding Rox, did you not just hear yourself"

"Hear myself what, Sora?" the blonde asked getting nervous.

"Roxas you sang beautifully" Tifa explained, the blonde giving her a confused look.

"Right… Um Sora your turn" Roxas said walking over to his seat.

"You're amazing, you have to sing another"

"What?" Roxas yelled out as Sora dragged him by to the mics, "I'm not that good"

"No way, you're good enough to be a real singer"

"No Sora, its karaoke everyone one can sing it" the blonde pointed out; pulling out of his grip. "I had my fun but I'm done" he said taking his seat.

After that the rest of the night neither blonde sang again, leaving the others voice to fill the room. The bar was closed that night so they when out for dinner together that night. They didn't get home until dark, walking home together in the cold night air as the snow fell. It happened again, the feeling that something was watching him. Roxas stopped looking back, scanning the area over. He got the same result as all the others, seeing nothing.

"Roxas come on" Denzel called, the blonde turned back to them running to catch up.

"Roxas?" Sora asked as the blonde looked over his shoulder again, both walking father back.

"Its nothing" Sora looked back like the blonde.

"No its not, I felt like something was following us all the way home. I just thought I was going crazy until you stopped too" Roxas looked at Sora seeing he was serious; Roxas again looked over his shoulder.

"Sora do you remember in my dreams the creatures called Heartless?" the brunette nodded. "I thought I saw one the other day" Sora paled.

"What?" Roxas shook his head.

"I'm just seeing things I think, but I can't get this felling to go away"

"Roxas what if you weren't seeing things?" Roxas sighed regretting bringing it up.

"I was though Sora, so just forget it. I know Heartless and Nobodies don't exist. Not anymore"

"I hope your right" Sora said watching the snow. "Because Keyblades defiantly don't exist" Roxas fist clenched, holding back words he didn't dare say.

**Author Note:**

**Well there you go. Everyone knows who the redhead is I hope. Name said or not I'm sure you all do. But I digress; I hope you all liked it and have a good turkey day.**

**Happy Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for my little review from satheroth335.**

**I give a gift to you. It's at my DA account, it's old but I only posted it for you all. Enjoy! [Link -] http:/ animem00n. deviantart. com /art/ STATIC-DREAM-AUBADE-OF-DREAMS-270453978 [- Remove spaces]**

**-AN End-**


	7. Dream VI

**Chapter VI**

_… _

_"Simply amazing Roxas" the man said as he walked into the dark neon lit room._

_"Axel"_

_SHHHHhhhhhhhh-STATIC-Shhhhhhhhh_

_"So you really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED" he yelled bitterly as flames surrounded them. "But you're too late!" he exclaimed_

_CHHHHHHHHHHHHH-STATIC-Tskkkkkchhhhhh_

_The blonde summoned two Keyblades, Oathkeeper then Oblivion. _

_"Two?" the man said in shock before summon his two Chakrems with a dangerous smirk. _

_Sxhhhhhhhhh-STATIC-CHhhhhhhh_

_"Axel" the blonde said as the flames faded the man defeated. The red head patted, his body weak, we looked up at the boy with a true smile. _

_"Let's meet again in the next life" the other nodded._

_"Yeah, I'll be waiting" _

_Tashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-STATIC-Hshhhhhhhhhhh_

_"Silly" the older laughed sadly, "Just because you have a next life..." he said before fading into darkness. _

_…_

Christmas was now two days away and the two Strife boys where running around excitedly. Roxas and Cloud watching the two as Tifa was out doing last minute shopping of food. Sora was even worse then his younger brother Denzel, even going as far to shake the presents that now sat under the Christmas tree. He'd get yelled at ever time but it still didn't stop him. Denzel nearly sat eating a candy cane, laughing at his brother, asking him after what he thought it was.

"Roxas sing _'Fairytale of __New York__'_ with me" Sora said as he bounced over.

"What part?"

"I'll take second" Roxas laughed as the brunette jumped up and down excitedly, pulling Roxas to his feet.

"Ready?" the blonde asked earning a nodded, "**It was Christmas eve babe…"** he sang the first chorus and finished with. **"So happy Christmas, I love you baby, I can see a better time. Where all our dreams come true**_._" Roxas sang in a faking an accent, Sora sang the next part, already giggling.

"**They got cars big as bars. They got rivers of gold. But the wind goes right through you, It's no place for the old. When you first took my hand on a cold Christmas eve, You promised me Broadway was waiting for me" **he took a breath before sing the next. "**You were handsome"**

**"You where pretty"** Roxas sang as Sora hocking his arm making him dance in circles, Roxas sang as he laughed. **"Queen of ****New York City****,"** it was then Sora joined him.

"**When the band finished playing they yelled out for more. Sinatra was swinging all the drunks they were singing. We kissed on a corner, Then danced through the night!" **They sang together, both laughing as Cloud and Denzel watched the show clapping to keep the beat of the song. "**And the bells were ringing out for Christmas day!"**

**"You're a bum, you're a punk" **Sora declared following the lyrics of the song.

**"You're an old slut on junk**" Roxas shot back doing the same.

**"…Happy Christmas your arse I pray god it's our last!" **was all you could understand as Sora laughed the lyrics.

**"… And the bells were ringing out, For Christmas day!"**the laughed together as Sora led them in a dance.

"**I could have been someone**"

**"Well so could anyone" **Sora pointed out as he sang. "**You took my dreams from me, When I first found you" **

"**I kept them with me babe" **Roxas sang hand moving to his heart for a moment. **"I put them with my own, Can't make it out alone. I've built my dreams around you**" Sora grabbing his hand again as they sang the last chorus together.

"**And the boys of the NYPD choir's still singing ****Galway****Bay****. And the bells are ringing out, For Christmas day!" **they finished together. They stopped dancing looking at each other of only a second before bursting into laughter, Cloud and Denzel smiling with them as they applauded the two teens. Sora turned to them, pulling Roxas with him, taking a bow.

"Thank you" Sora said smiling, "What to do another?" he asked Roxas who shrugged.

"My pick" Denzel said thinking of another. "What about _'Green Christmas by Barenaked Ladies'_" he offered, Sora nodded happily.

"Great choice" Sora said starting singing, Roxas joining soon after.

Tifa returned when Sora and Denzel where half way throw singing '_Believe from Polar Express'_. She smiled at her boys as they sang. She clapped with two blondes at the end.

"Did I miss the fairytale?"

"Yeah me and Roxas sang it earlier" Sora said grabbing on of the many bags his mother brought home, Roxas already taking two to the kitchen.

"Too bad I always look forward to that performance" she said with a laugh.

"We'll do it again on Christmas morning just for you Mom" Sora ensured running to the kitchen.

That night Sora was up at his desk working on one of his many keychains. Roxas read as he sat in his bed petting Red XIII. Sora working energetically getting his idea out, he'd been at his desk for more then two hours.

"Done!" Sora declared. He turned to Roxas, who looked up seeing a little plushie ghost dog charm connected to a pumpkin and candy cane chain.

"Looks like _'Nightmare before Christmas'_"

"It is see" he said pointing to the charm. "It's Zero"

"That's great Sora, in the Christmas mood and everything" the brunette smiled joining the blonde on his bed.

"Yeah" he said laid next to the blonde examining his work.

By the time Roxas finished his book he looked over to fine Sora fast asleep beside him. Roxas sighed before setting his book aside. Getting up to turn off the light he returned to his bed, quickly falling asleep next to the brunette.

The next morning, Christmas Eve, Sora walk everyone up early, Roxas cursing under his breath as he was dragged around the house with the teen. After waking Denzel with a shack, Sora went to his parent's room jumping on their bed to wake them.

"Wakey wakey! It's Christmas Eve!" he yelled as he jumped up and down.

"Sora you're too old of this" Cloud grumbled pulling the blanket over his head. Tifa sat up slowly grabbing the boys arm making him stop his action.

"Come on honey let your dad sleep"

"But he's got to wake up its Christmas Eve! We have to bake all the pies today" he exclaimed, "And Dad and Roxas bake the best"

"Yes and if you want to let them bake well, then let them sleep well" she said seeing the still have asleep Roxas standing in her doorway, yawning, eyes still closed.

"But Roxas is up"

"You call him in zombie mood, up?" Denzel said holding the blondes hand so he wouldn't fall over. "He's not even mad, that's how tired he is" Sora pouted.

"Fine but I'm getting them up once I'm done making eggs" he said rushing out the room and down the stairs. Denzel lead Roxas with him was he walked over to his mother. Tifa throwing on her robe took Roxas out of her son's care.

"Cloud, Roxas is joining you for the next hour. Poor things asleep on his feet" she said Cloud rolled over as Tifa laid the boy down. The man wasn't even given much of a chance to protest.

"He doesn't sleep like Sora does he?"

"Nope, he curls up in a ball most of the time" Denzel said, having had shared a bed with the blonde.

"Fine" Cloud said rolling back onto his side. Tifa shook her head as she pulled the blankets of the younger blonde.

"Sora will be back to get you soon. Now I have to go save our eggs" she said as they left.

Cloud and Roxas where jumped shortly after. Roxas protested by throwing the pillow at the brunette, while Cloud got up slowly. See Cloud, Roxas became confused, seeing that he was in the man's room he shot up.

"How'd I get in here?"

"Sora dragged you here earlier. Tifa made you lay down before you collapsed" Cloud exclaimed fighting back a yawn. Vaguely remembering it, Roxas followed after his brother down to breakfast.

The day past with baking and cooking to prepare for Christmas the next day and all the people that were too be there. Having three families under one roof required a lot of food. Tifa and Denzel walked on the cooking while Cloud and Roxas worked on the baking, Sora the food tester slash helper. Sora my have meant well but most of the time when it came to him cooking it didn't turn out well, it was either too sweet or burned. So he happily helped from the side lines. Once finished with the main baking Cloud, Sora and Roxas left to see Xion, Tifa and Denzel going to catch up later on. They were late do to the snow ball fight Sora had started on the way. Getting to the hospital they shook off the snow before making their way down too familiar halls.

Roxas walked in silently after the other two. He waited behind as they moved to the bed. Sora wishing her a Merry Christmas right off the bat, Cloud saying his greetings as well just in a much calmer, fatherly manner. He stayed back letting the family have their moment.

"Roxas" Sora said calling the blonde over. "Let's sing her a song" the blonde smiled walking over. "Dad pick one" the man thought before naming one off.

"_'My Favorite Things'_"

"That's easy" Sora said taking a breath, Roxas started off first. They sang the classic song together. Cloud had picked well, it being Xion's favorite Christmas choral. No one had noticed, not even Cloud, that a nurse had entered the room. She clapped as they finished.

"That was very good" she said the group turning to the woman with brown hair and oddly, almost gray skinned.

"Thanks" Sora shot first Roxas muttering his own after word to the woman.

"Where'sAlice?" Roxas asked.

"She off for the next two days, I'm her replacement. My names Sally"

"Nice to meet you" the Strife's said together.

"You as well but its time I gave miss…" she paused looking down at the chart. "Xion a bath and change her things" she said looking back up at them. "So would you please excuses me. I'll be done shortly" Cloud shook his head; he said his goodbye to Xion before turning back to the nurse.

"No we'll get going" he said with a bow. "Please take good care of my daughter" he said as he left.

"Yeah take care of Xion, Sally!" Sora cried after his father as he left. Roxas stayed behind for a moment, say his normal goodbye after giving her a small kiss. He walked pasted the woman silently until he reached the door.

"Merry Christmas" he said in farewell.

-X-I-X-

Christmas; Roxas sat on his bed looking out the window as the clock stroke twelve. He watched the snow fall that night as Christmas was effectually started.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered to himself. He sighed looking down at Red XIII who was fast asleep, then over to Sora who was close the same. Roxas heard footsteps and laid down pretending to be asleep as Tifa checked to make sure they were all fast asleep. She closed it quickly after, letting Roxas rise again, he turned back the window having no desire to go peek. He'd known why the woman had checked, living with a Christmas addicted kid like Sora you had too. The blonde only wished to watch as the pure snow fell covering the land.

He fell asleep late that night, yet woke before any of the others. Looking at the clock, he sighed, he'd only gotten four hours of sleep. Checking the clock again, Roxas didn't bother trying to go back to sleep knowing that Sora would wake him in the next half an hour anyway. So he lay there staring out the window the snow still softly falling.

His laziness was cut short as Sora shot up in bed. He jumped over to Roxas, the blonde slowly rose. Sora ran out of the room seeing Roxas was awake, going to wake Denzel then his parents like he'd down the day before. Roxas got dressed before leaving the room. Stepping into the bar he saw Sora and the others waiting for him; Sora and Denzel already holding a gift on the floor in front of the tree. Roxas took a seat next to his brother, Sora quickly hading him the first gift with his name on it. The blonde looked down at the wrapped box addressed to him. Tifa giving the okay, leaving her boys to rip into their percents, Roxas on the other hand slowly pulled the paper away. He smiled down at the book he'd gotten. Looking it over shortly before setting it aside, thanking them for the gift, they continued like that until all the gifts where gone.

"Sora what are you looking for? That's it" Cloud pointed out as the brunette looked under the tree.

"But Roxas didn't give us anything this year, he always does"

"That's because their not under here" Roxas pointed out. "Tifa" the woman nodded walking off. "I had to ask Tifa to hide them for me. Hope you all like them" he said as she returned giving a small box to each of them. They opened them slowly; Sora open first, he smiled down at he pulled out the necklace that was made of a simple silver chain and silver crown shape. The brunette jumped to his feet hugging the blonde.

"Where'd you find it?" Roxas smiled back.

"I have it specially made for you, I knew how much you wanted one" the blonde was right ever since Sora started to have his dreams sometimes the brunette had been talking about wanting one.

"Thank you a ton. I love it" he said throwing it on. Tifa was after him, Roxas watched as she brightened at the sight of the crystal tear earrings he'd gotten her.

"There beautiful Roxas"

"I'm glad you like them, yours and Clouds I wasn't sure you two would like. But they just seemed to suit you two so I couldn't help it" Cloud was next opening to find a single fenrir wolf earring. The man shook his head, smiling never the less thanking this brother. Denzel was close behind his father; he smiled widely at the necklace. Nothing like Sora's, Denzel's was a leather braided chain and had a gold ring with three gold tears dangling from it. The boy smiled giving the blonde a hug before slipping it on. Roxas turned to Red XIII telling him his favorite meat and would get it for him when he wanted it. The beast purred loudly as Roxas ran his hand over the red fur.

After that they put their new things away, a few gifts being put under the tree that were meant for people to come. Roxas said a quick goodbye as he ran out the door, a small box in hand, as he walked down the snow filled streets. Red XIII's by his side as he made a quick visit to Xion, Red XIII joining him, the hospital letting it slide for the holidays. He walked up to her bed setting the small box beside her as he spoke.

"Hey Xion, Merry Christmas, I got you something but I'll opened it for you later okay" he said taking a seat on her bed making sure not to hurt her.

He told her about all the things they'd gotten and how she had three at home herself. He told her how Zack's family and Riku's family where coming over. He told her how beautiful the snow looked and how big Denzel was getting. After an hour of talking Roxas stopped taking the box he'd brought and slowly opened it.

"I got you this" he said holding up a bracelet made of both gold and silver, the two bands twisted together making one thin bracelet with a heart charm on it. He returned it to the box. I know you can't see it but I know you'll like it. I'd give it to you but I asked the hospital and they don't allow it so I'll keep it safe until you come home" he ensured "I need to get back soon Xion, so I'll have to leave you alone again. I'll be back tomorrow okay. But first I'll sing you a song, that's a gift you can keep" he said thinking over the carols he know. He decided on _'Grown up Christmas List'_.

Roxas left after that making his way back with Red XIII. He paused outside the door hearing the voices inside. Looking at the sky, Roxas knew he wasn't that late, but then again he guess someone could had come early. Shrugging off the thought he opened the door entering the bar. He stood letting Red XIII in before stuffing his keys back into his pocket and turning to the noise. Looking up he saw Zack and Cloud near the kitchen, he spotted Marlene and Denzel together talking and a big man with dark skin standing in the far corner speaking with Aerith, along with another man just as big and bold. Not knowing them and not being seen yet, Roxas walked past them, unseen. He had his way up the stair alone, Red XIII staying down stairs. As he turned the corner he saw his room open and Sora's voice talking loudly with someone.

"I know I can't believe it" he heard Sora as he moved into the doorway. "Roxas" he said happily, Roxas went to smile at the brunette but froze at the sight of the man standing in the middle of their room.

"Hey" the man said smirk on his face. Roxas stared at the man his red hair tied back his hair mostly out of his face by a black ribbon, revealing his piercing toxic green eyes with matching tattoos under them. Dressed in a black long sleeve shirt the end of the sleeves having holes where his thumbs came through. His jeans where faded dark green with chains hanging randomly from his studded white belt, over his tall, lanky frame.

"Roxas this is the guy that helped us when you collapsed at school. His names Axel" Sora introduced, Roxas just staring blankly at the redhead not hearing a word.

"I know I'm good looking but you don't need to stare" the man shot in a cocky tone. Roxas didn't even comment, he only moved without thinking. The blonde raised his hand, placing it on the man's chest over his heart. Feeling the steady beat, Roxas couldn't stop the feeling of relief, which suddenly rush through him. But then he realized what he was doing, Roxas hand shot back.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me" Roxas said taking several steps way from the man.

"No harm done" Axel ensured staring down at the other. "But if anyone should be checking hearts it should be me checking you"

"What?" Axel saddened.

"You don't remember? I'm the one that carried you. I was your knight in shining armor" he joked.

"That was you?" the blonde blushed.

"Yep. Never thought I'd run into here though"

"You? You're standing in my bedroom" Roxas pointed out, moving over to his bookshelf. "Doesn't matter, its nice to meet you Axel. Thanks for helping me out, even if I don't remember it" he said taking one of the books he'd gotten earlier that morning and setting Xion's gift on it.

"So how was Xion?" Sora asked being silent up to this point.

"She was good"

"Great. Did you see Sally?"

"Nope" the blonde said walking back to the door. "See ya down stairs" he said walking down the hall only to have Sora call after him.

"Roxas!" the blonde paused letting out a sigh. "Stay and hang out with us, Riku should be here soon"

"Sora" Roxas said lowly, before he could say another word a voice called from down stairs.

"Sora, Riku's here!" it was Denzel that had called, Sora darting out of sight as fast as he feet could carry him. The blonde sighed looking down at his book debating if he should just but it back or not.

"So, Sora ditched us" Roxas almost jumped as Axel's voice came from behind him.

"He does that" he said turning slowly walking aback to the room. "Looks like I'm not getting to my book tonight" the blonde huffed.

"No fun anyway" the redhead said following after the blonde for no reason.

"I happen to enjoy books thank you"

"So does Riku and Zexion. I still don't understand why"

"Well then I'd like to meet this Zexion. He'd Riku's cousin right?"

"Yeah, you know Riku?" the blonde turned to face the man, book back in place.

"Yes for the last two years. I also know Demyx and Hayner. Though Demyx is still mad at me for something I did years ago, stubborn idiot" Axel's green eyes widened.

"You're the kid that ditched aren't you"

"Yep" Roxas admitted looking nearly anywhere but at Axel.

"Why'd you go and do that? What was it two years ago, and he still talks about it"

"Well excuse me for getting into an accent not like I meant to" Roxas said coldly. "I'm going down stairs don't break, steal or burn anything while your up here" before the man could comment Roxas was gone.

Downstairs Roxas stayed in the kitchen with Red XIII hiding from a particular redhead. He sat in the far back corner using Red XIII's as a pillow was he stared out the small window. It worked too, the only people in and out of the kitchen where Tifa and Aerith. In his spot Roxas wondered what Axel was doing here in the first place, but he know that question would go unanswered, not about to leave his haven to go ask. Roxas thought he's hear was going to stop as he caught sight of red out of the corner of his eye, but paused when he realized it wasn't Axel. Though he looked a lot like the other redhead this redhead had his hair longer and pulled back in a ponytail and he didn't have tattoos under his eyes but red ones on both temples. He was dressed in a white button up shirt and plain black slacks. He must have seen or felt the blonde looking at him because he turned to the boy. He paused before his eyes widened.

"Holy shit" he cursed "It's a lion" he took a step back running into the counter.

"Red wont do anything calm down" Roxas said, "You think I'd be laying here if he would" the blonde pointed out.

"Kid your crazy" he stated before grabbing what he came form leaving quickly, shortly after Roxas heard voices coming back to the kitchen.

"Dude there isn't a red loin in the kitchen. I think you've had too much eggnog" a deep voice informed as he was lead to the room.

"There see" Roxas looked to see the man from before and one of the men that had been talking with Aerith had been talking to when he got home. And no other then the very person he didn't want around, Axel.

"Holy shitRenoyou weren't kidding" Axel said seeing the beast first then the other and just stared. "Roxas what the hell are you doing?" the blonde glared at the group.

"Sitting, I thought that was obvious. And yes I'm very aware of the big lion I'm leaning on. Red happens to be very good company. Now leave, its impolite to stare"

"Rude, I'm not seeing things then?"Renoasked the darker man before turning to his look alike Axel. "You?" Axel didn't reply only walked closer to the blonde.

"Roxas did you just call it Red?"

"Yeah it's his name, Red XIII"

"Sucky name"

"No joke, I just call him Red" the name lifted his head at this looking up at Axel then over to the other two. He looked back to Axel again before letting out a warning growl.

"Axel get out of there, before he bites you"

"OhRenoshut it" he said kneeling in front of the animal.

"Fine, get eaten"Renoshot leaving with the other man.

"Can I pet him?" Axel asked after they were gone.

"Up to him not me" Roxas said looking back out the window. Axel dared to move closer to the beast before reaching a hand out. He stopped half way to let the animal sniff him. The animal didn't, only watched him intently as he started moving again. After several patient minutes later Red XIII let the man pet him, but still not taking his eyes off him as he did so.

"This is so cool" the man said sounding like a child.

"How old are you? Two?" Axel shot Roxas smirk.

"No, I happen to be twenty two"

"Wow old" the blonde joked.

"Oh this coming from the kid"

"Your point?" Axel shook his head.

"Forget it kid"

"I'm not a kid" Roxas said sitting up to glare at the man. "I have a name use it"

"Okay Roxas, calm down. Shouldn't you be on bed rest or something" the younger snorted.

"Nah. Their lucky their keeping me for work"

"And here I thought you were just lazy" he said no longer petting the animal.

"You don't know me pyro" Roxas snapped.

"What did you just call me?"

"Pyro, want me to call you something else? Oh and before you ask, between Demyx and Riku, I know about your crazy love of fire" the blonde said as he played with the keychians on his belt.

"And yet here am I and I don't know a think about you other then your weird pet and your bad heart"

"My hearts fine thank you. It was just some stupid fluke and Red's not mine"

"Oh so I don't know anything about you"

"You know my name and I like books. I say we're even"

"And if I say we're not?"

"Don't you have some people to talk to or something?"

"Nope can't go changing the subject like that"

"Don't care, go bug someone else"

"Roxas be nice" Sora warned from behind Axel, Riku standing beside him.

"I am being nice I haven't had Red sic him yet"

"Axel, what you do to piss Roxas off?" Riku asked.

"I didn't do anything"

"Guys can I talk to Roxas alone for a minute?" the brunette asked with a smile. The two nodded left the kitchen, his smile fell. "Rox your acting like this because of your dreams aren't you?" he asked now sitting in front of the blonde.

"You know this and yet you had the guy in our room?"

"Roxas he helped you a lot, if it wasn't for him you my never got zapped back and you may have died. Can't you be nice, please" he begged. "I thought you'd be happy to see him"

"Sora you don't get it, do you? I know everything about the man but I shouldn't, don't you think he'll figure something out? I can't have people knowing. I wouldn't have even told you if you hadn't started dreaming too" he explained, "And honestly he might not even like me"

"You told me once that the people in your dreams and the people now aren't the same. So how could you know everything about him?" the brunette questioned. "And I didn't ask you to be best friends, just friends. At least tonight Rox, its Christmas"

"Fine… I'm sorry Sora it's just…"

"You're scared" he said for him, the blonde slowly nodded. "He won't hurt you. But if he does I'll kick his ass for you" Roxas laughed.

"I know you will Sor, if there's anything left when I'm done with him" he said making Sora join his laughter.

-X-I-X-

Outside the kitchen Riku was having his own talk with Axel about the blonde as well.

"Dude what are you talking about?" Axel asked as Riku repeated himself.

"He careful with Roxas, Axel, I'm not kidding"

"Riku I just meet the kid"

"Yeah and that's why I'm telling you if you hurt him I'll skin you alive" Axel was at a lost for words.

"I've been your best friend since middle school, Riku. Why the hell do you think I'm going hurt the kid? He doesn't even like me. Heck I'm not even sure if I like him, I've only meet him twice, this being the first he conscious"

"Roxas is a good friend of mine. So are you. I just don't want you two fighting okay. I'm not picking between the two of you"

"Aren't you picking right now?" Axel pointed out.

"No, Roxas won't do anything to you. It's you who could do something to him"

"He can't do a thing to me" they both jumped turning to the two Strife's that now joined them. "I'm glad you care and all, but I'm fine" the blonde assured, "I doubt there's anything Axel could do to me that hasn't happened before. And I lived through it then, I can do it again"

"Roxas" Tifa called from across the room before they could talk farther on the subject.

"Coming" he said running over to the woman, who scolded him for running, warning him about what the doctor said.

"What?" Axel asked after Sora serous stare hadn't left him.

"About Roxas, he's just guarded. Me and Riku know why, so we worry. Axel just promise me, you won't do anything stupid like last time?"

"Last time?" Axel asked confusedly staring at the brunette, Riku doing the same.

"Don't leave him" he said seriously before walking off smiling at those around him. Axel turned to Riku confused.

"What the hell was that about?" Riku turned from watching Sora a crossed the room, to the redhead how had addressed him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Riku confessed not knowing either about the dreams the two boys shared or the truth about how Axel had fallen in his past life. Riku only watched the blonde remembering the words Roxas had spoken at the hospital. Running the words over in his mind, he knew there pieces to this he didn't have.

-X-I-X-

Roxas spent the next hour making drinks for everyone, taking over for Tifa. He stood behind the bar looking over the people. He'd now been introduced to them all. The girl's stood together farthest from the bar; Tifa, Aerith and Rinoa; Riku's mother. The guys all stood closer the bar near the middle of the room; Cloud, Zack, Leon, Reno, Rude who was Reno's best friend and Barret, who was Rude cousin and Marlene's godfather. The teens where over by the Christmas tree; Sora, Denzel, Riku, Marlene and Zexion, who Roxas hadn't had spoken too yet. The man was around Riku's age if not older. He wore a white button down shirt and plain slacks; his hair was an odd blue-gray and his eyes where a deep blue gray. Looking around it was only then Roxas realized he didn't see Axel anywhere. Wipping his hands Roxas moved to the kitchen.

"Red, have you…" Roxas's question was cut short as he saw the very man he was about to ask about, petting the beast.

"Hey Roxas" the man said looking back, "Do continue I'm curious to what you were going to ask him"

"… I think I'll just go back to making drinks" the blonde said going to turn only to stop at a deep voice spoke.

"Roxas" he turned, Red XIII staring at him and Axel staring down at the beast in shock.

"Red it's not like you to talk around strangers" the beast looked up at Axel who stared down at the beast in aw.

"This boy won't hurt anything" Red XIII said standing. "Not that anyone would believe the boy"

"True" Roxas confessed as the animal walked over to him. The blonde stood as the beast nudged him in the back making him move closer to the redhead.

"Speak with each other. You're both the same" the lion said before turning to the doorway. "I'll make sure no one bothers you" he said as he walked away. Roxas stared in that direction before turning back to Axel, who was still in shock do to the talking lion.

"Yeah got me too the first time" Roxas said trying to break the silence.

"He just…" Axel said pointing.

"Yep, he can talk, just don't tell anyone okay"

"…" Axel only stared blankly at Roxas.

"What do you want people to think your crazy?"

"You're not weird'd out by this at all?" the man asked the blonde shrugged.

"At first but I've lived with Red for two years I'm over it"

"Man this is one weird Christmas, that or I've had way to much to drink"

"You haven't had anything to drink" Roxas pointed out.

"Oh and how would you know that?" the man asked a cocky smirk coming to his face. "Have you been watching me or something?"

"No I was the one making the drinks up until a moment ago" again Axel seemed shocked. "Don't give me that look, gesh. I live in a bar you think I can't make a drink or two?"

"Just don't seem like the type" he stated as an uncomfortable silence fell over them. "So…"

"Yeah…"

"What was with the 2nd degree earlier anyway?" the blonde shrugged.

"People seem to think I need protecting for whatever reason. I don't"

"I see…" again awkwardness came over them as they looked anywhere but each other.

"This is ridiculous" Roxas stated, "I've never had this trouble talking to anyone"

"Well that's good, me too" the both glanced at each other before laughing. "Hey you can smile"

"You aberrantly can go beyond that smirk of yours as well" the blonde saying this, only made the smirk come onto the man's face.

"Oh I think you and me will get along just fine" Axel said, "You always this hard to talk too?"

"Not to my knowledge. Sorry about being an ass before"

"You know I never thought I'd say this to someone but swearing just doesn't suit you"

"How so?" the man shrugged.

"Just doesn't seem right coming from a kid"

"I'm nineteen thank you, I'm not a child"

"You're shitting me" Axel said looking him over. "Sixteen best"

"Do I have to dig out my wallet to prove it too you?" Axel thought it over for a moment.

"Yes" the blonde sighed pulling out his red wallet taking out his license.

"Here see" he said handing the card over.

"Roxas this is a motorcycle license"

"I'm aware of that Axel"

"Again didn't seem like the type" the man said looking the card over again.

"Don't you know the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'?"

"Never found one to prove it until you" he said handing the license back; Roxas putting in his wallet then into his pocket once again.

"I'd say you're a sheltered little man but I think in your case it wouldn't fit. How tall are you anyway? 6'0'' or something?"

"6' 2'', pissesRenooff like no other having his little brother taller then him"

"So he's what?"

"Two inches shorter, never could tell though, with the hair" Axel said, "Which by the way you haven't asked _the_ question yet"

"What? The _'is that your natural hair color'_? Honesty I don't care. But in all truth it has to be. There's no way, even with all the red dye in the world, would get your hair that red"

"Oh yes Roxy you and I will get along just fine" the man said throwing his arm around the blonde shoulders.

"Don't call me Roxy and we will" the man grinned.

"Sure thing Roxy" the man pulled away walking out of the room. The blonde followed behind him, glaring the whole way.

"I never did ask why you're here Axel" the man stopped looking back at him.

"Huh?"

"I said I don't know why you're here" the man laughed softly. "I did I say something funny?"

"Your dad doesn't tell you much does he? Let me introduce myself then, I'm Axel Fair" he said with a small amused bow. "I'm the son of Zack and Aerith Fair" the blonde blinked.

"Okay, where'd the hair come from then?"

"Mom's, mom"

"Like Riku then, but he's for his what… mom's dad I think" blonde shrugged it off. "Whatever. By the way your dad doesn't tell you much either. Cloud's not may dad"

"What? You're a Strife right?"

"Yeah, but that's only because Clouds my legal guardian. Cloud's my brother" the man's jaw dropped. "Man the reaction to that never gets old" Roxas said this time he was the one amused.

"Roxas!" Sora called jumping onto the blondes back. Unfazed by the brunette he looked back at the boy.

"Yeah?"

"Sing with me?" he begged, "Riku wont" Roxas looked around seeing all the people.

"Do I have to?"

"Oh don't go get stage fright on me there's isn't even a stage here"

"Call it fear of being the center of attention then?"

"Please" Sora said flashing his puppy eyes at the blonde.

"Fine, now stop with the eyes" Roxas snapped pushing the boy off.

"What eyes?" Sora asked innocently, obviously fake.

"The ones that you know anyone in their right mind can say no too" a smirk came to the brunettes face.

"Oh that one" he said in the same tone before running over to where the mics were al set up.

"Evil little…" Roxas muttered.

"Never knew Sora had it in him" Axel commented.

"Oh he's got a lot more then just that in him" Roxas near sneered walking over to his doom. Axel followed, not about to pass out on the boys making fools of themselves. Or so he thought.

Sora was waiting with the others; Riku, Zexion, Denzel, Marlene and Red XIII. Sora handed a mic over to Roxas and handed him the list of songs they had.

"I picked this one" the brunette said pointing to his choice, Roxas groaned.

"Really that one? Your going to make me sing this after I agreed to be nice and sing with you"

"It's a good song"

"It's _'N SYNC_" Roxas protested, the ground snickered.

"But it's a good Christmas song" Roxas glared knowing if he didn't give in Sora would just pull out the pout again.

"Fine but only his once Sora"

"Yes!" he cheered in victory. "Ready?" Sora asked the blonde nodded as the music began to play. "**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays" **Sora started.

**"Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays."** They sang together, before it was left to Sora again.

"**We've been waiting all year for this night. And the snow is glistening on the trees outside. And all the stockings are hung by the fire side. Waiting for Santa to arrive. And all the love will show. 'Cause everybody knows, It's Christmastime and All the kids will see, The gifts under the tree**." Sora sang alone. "**It's the best time of the year for the family!**"

"**It's a wonderful feeling. Feel the love in the room, From the floor to the ceiling. It's that time of year. Christmastime is here, And with the blessings from above. God sends you his love, And everybody's okay. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays**" they sang the chorus together before Roxas picked it up.

"**Bells are ringing. It's time to scream and shout. And everybody's playing 'cause school's out. Celebrating this special time we share, Happiness 'cause love is in the air. And all the love will show, 'Cause everybody knows. It's Christmastime and All the kids will see The gifts under the tree. It's the best time of the year for the family**" he stopped, only to start again with Sora singing the chorus.

**"No matter what your holiday." **Roxas sang after the chorus ended. **"It's a time to celebrate. And put your worries aside. And open up your mind. See the world right by your side. It's Christmastime!" **

**"Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays"** Sora sang with him they almost stopped as half the room started singing with them. But instead, they smiled as went along. The room sang and clapped the chorus together. As the song ended, they all let out a good natured laugh.

"I haven't sung that song in ages" Sora said laughing. "Thanks Roxas. Thanks everyone" he said to the group.

"I didn't know you two could sing" Riku said knowing the two for awhile.

"We just do it for fun on the weekends" Sora said before pulling Roxas into a halfway hug. "But I think Roxas could go pro if he wanted. Isn't he great" the blonde pushed the other.

"I told you its karaoke, anyone could do it" he said getting out of the others grip only to get pushed into enough.

"Don't cut yourself short" Axel said throwing his lanky arm around the blonde's shoulders. "You're talented"

"My brother sings the same way, don't see you hitting him up" he said again pushing a person way from him.

"Oh?" Zack said turning to Cloud. "You can sing?" the man snorted.

"Drop it" the older blonde warned. "And I thought I told you to drop that idea"

"What idea?" Zack asked.

"That" the man pointed to Axel and Roxas; the redhead refusing to let his arm fall from the boy, the blonde was doing his best to get him too. "What did you tell your son?"

"Oh" Zack looked to two over. "I don't have a thing to do with that. Wish I did though. Heck I may not have too"

"Have to what?" both the men's wives ask, Zack flashing them a flirtatious smile.

"Do anything to make Roxas part of the family" Zack said proudly, "See" he said pointing to the boys.

"Zack, are you saying you want your son and our Roxas…" Tifa trailed off.

"Yes wouldn't it be great" he declared turning to his own wife. "What do you think Aerith?" she smiled softly.

"I think he already is. He is Cloud brother so that already makes him family" she pointed out, the man sighed in defeat.

"Aw, but I like him…" the man began to mope.

Over with the teens they were still talking randomly. Sora stopping to point out that Zack was acting oddly, across the room.

"Axel what's wrong with Zack?" the redhead turned still half hanging off the blonde, who had given in to defeat letting him.

"Not sure. Usually, looks like he lost a fight with Mom but something off" he said calling his brother. "Renowhat you think" he said nodding to their dad. The man looks before replying.

"He's sulking"

"Thought so" Axel said turning back to the others he was with,Renoand Rude now joining them.

"So who are you again blondie?"Renoasked.

"Roxas Strife" he said offering his hand. "YourRenoright" the man nodded with a smile that was more like his mother's then Axel's was.

"Yeah nice to meet ya', this is Rude" Roxas shook the lager man's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Rude only nodded.

The rest of the day spent with visiting and games, the occasional song sung. When night came they opened whatever gifts the families had for each other. Roxas stood in the back ground watching as the families shared gifts. He couldn't help but smile at the group as they all seemed so happy about the things they'd gotten. His thoughts ran to Xion like they always did on holidays. He was lost in them; he didn't even notice Axel walk over to him.

"Roxy" the blonde blinked looking up at the redhead.

"Huh?"

"For you" he said holding up a green present to him.

"What?"

"It's from Dad" the blonde looked up at him.

"Zack?" Axel nodded with a grin.

"Seems he thinks something special about you" slowly the blonde took it from the man.

"Thanks" he said looking the shoe box sized box over.

"You going to stare at it all night or open it?" Axel asked impatiently.

"Opening it would ruin the pretty paper" Roxas teased, before beginning to pull away the paper neatly.

"Damn your slow" Roxas didn't comment as he worked open the gift.

He couldn't help but laugh when he saw what was inside. He pulled out the gift and up the box under his arm. Axel blinked as he saw the blonde holding a plushie of a chocobo.

"Your dad's a smartass" Roxas managed still looking down at the plushie. "Where is he so I can thank him"

"First tell me what possessed my Dad to get you a chocobo plushie"

"A while back he asked me if I could have anything, what it would be" Roxas explained, "That of course was me wishing Xion…" he paused before shaking off the thought. "Well since he could do anything about that he asked again and I said a chocobo" Roxas said as he played with the plushie's yellow wings. "Guess I got one"

"Your right Dad is a smartass" Axel laughed before asking. "Xion your girlfriend or something?" Roxas looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? No she's Sora's sister"

"Sister? Oh… Sorry"

"Doesn't matter now keep your part of the deal" the redhead pointed and Roxas ran off.

"You're a moron" Axel jumped turning to see both Sora and Riku glaring at him.

"What?"

"Bring up Xion" Sora pointed out.

"It makes you a moron and an ass" Riku added, a red brow rose.

"Demyx didn't tell you?" Zexion said coming up behind the two. "He rants about it all the time"

"Sorry Zex, I don't get the private rants like you do. After all I'm not his favorite like you" a light blush came to the odd haired boy.

"Stop teasing him" Riku snapped, "Really I figured you heard by now. Roxas and you do share a lot of the same friends"

"I'm beginning to notice. How did we not run into each other sooner?"

"That because he's always at the hospital" Sora stated almost sadly.

"He said his heart was fine" Axel stated getting worried, not knowing why, having only known the boy really for a few hours.

"It's not him" Sora said sadly, Riku putting his hand on his shoulder for support before finishing for the brunette.

"Xion's the one in the hospital Axel. She's been in a coma for the past two years" green eyes widened.

"That's why you guys are so over protective"

"Partly" Sora confessed, "Roxas will have to tell you the rest"

"How'd she get in a coma?"

"Hide and run" Sora said playing with the necklace he'd gotten from Roxas that morning, leaving silence around them.

The night quickly lead to dinner after opening of the gifts, they all sat around one big table made up of three smaller ones. They all were pushed into seats randomly by Aerith. She made sure to put people by others they didn't know well, saying that the family needed to get to know each other better. Roxas looked around and found himself in between Leon and Barret. Across from him was Aerith herself, so Roxas didn't have anyone to talk too, not that he 't seem to mind either eating just as silently as Roxas was and Barret was talking to Marlene who was on the other side of him. Halfway through the meal Roxas felt his leg get kicked under the table. He looked up at seeing Aerith staring at him, looking over he saw Leon looking up as well, they'd both been kid, by Aerith of all people.

"Talk" she whispered before going back to her own meal talking again with Zexion beside her.

"Hn" Leon shot turning back to his food until he got another kick this time harder.

"Your Riku's dad right" Roxas asked saving the man from the woman's wrath.

"Yes and your Cloud's brother correct" the blonde nodded.

"Yeah… So you know Cloud, how'd you meet?"

"Do you even really care?" the man asked.

"Honestly I could careless. But I'll like to keep my shins un bruised so I'm asking"

"Wise man" Barret whispered to him from the side.

"Fine. I've known your brother since high school" he said taking a bite of his meal.

"Really, maybe me and Riku will be like you two someday then" Roxas said eating as well

"It's Riku and I" the man corrected.

"Right" they ate silently for a while before feeling eyes on them again. "Have any other kids?" the blonde asked quickly, "I've never asked Riku before honestly"

"Terra, he's Riku's older brother"

"Really, Riku never spoke about him before. What he like?"

"Stubborn"

"Really? So he did something you thought he shouldn't" the man turned to him giving him a look, "All parents say that when kid so. Can't be too bad though, you let him get away with it" the man smirked as the comment.

"Your really are a Strife"

"People keep telling me that"

"Terra did do something I didn't agree with at the time but now I see it wasn't so bad"

"That's good, I'll have to meet him one of these days. Where is he anyway, shouldn't he be here?"

"He lives inTwilightTownwith his master"

"Master?" the man nodded.

"Master Eraqus" Roxas paused in his meal.

"At 'Kagi Dojo?'"

"You know it?"

"Yes" Roxas paused, thinking back to the time he was a student there. He'd only been a student from four to eight. His father had taken him out when Ventus had shown more talent and with him trying to jump off the clock tower, he'd been sent off to boarding school and a shrink. He missed Master Eraqus and his homey dojo, Roxas didn't blameLeon's son for staying there. The blonde wondered if his brother still went.

"Roxas?"

"Hm?" he said his head shooting up and out of his thoughts.

"You were spacing out" the man said giving him a set look.

"Sorry just thinking about when I was a kid" he said turning back to his food, not talking at dinner after that.

After dinner was when people started to say their goodbyes. The first to live was Rude andRenohaving work in the morning. Roxas wondered what kind of job would make you work the day after Christmas but didn't ask. After that Barret left with Marlene going back to Zack's house. Leon and Rinoa left, then Riku with Zexion. Leaving only Axel and his parents left in the house. Sora was chatting with Aerith while the others spoke, Roxas smiled as he saw Denzel fast asleep near the Christmas tree. He walked over to the boy picking him up. Roxas was strong for his size but he had to admit, Denzel was getting too big for this, never the less he took the boy to his room. Laying the boy on his bed and pulling the covers over as he tucked the boy in. Denzel's blue eyes opened slowly, Roxas stopped not wanting to wake the boy farther.

"Merry Christmas, Roxas" the boy said before falling back to sleep, Roxas smiled pulling the blanket up the rest of the way.

"Merry Christmas to you too Denzel"

Walking into the hall Roxas shivered, he looked down the hall to see if the window was open. Oddly it wasn't, Roxas shrugged only to freeze as he saw a shadow in the corner next to the stairs. He dashed forward only to stop before running Zack over, who was coming up.

"Sorry" the man smiled.

"No problem" the blonde just stood there looking around. "Something wrong?"

"No nothing" Roxas ask moving aside.

"Sure?" the blonde nodded.

"Yeah" Zack shrugged before walking past heading to the bathroom. Once he was gone Roxas looked around again. No longer felling the chill from before Roxas sighed in relief before heading down stairs.

They left after that, Zack returning from upstairs and left with his family. Axel gave both Roxas and Sora quick goodbye before running off. After cleaning up the basic part of the mess, they all fell asleep, their Christmas over.

-X-I-X-

New years came after Christmas the Strife's busy with a full bar. They enjoyed the night with several strangers and each other. Few days after that school started back up and the bar became quiet without Sora in the house. Roxas stayed home for a week after break before returning to the dorm and his life around school. First week was making up for what he missed, most of his teachers not caring about his absents except Mr. Saix.

Warm air slowly began to take over the cold as the days past, meaning spring was on its way. The University was bustling while the term was in full swing. Roxas had yet seen Axel again and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Riku's birthday was in January making the blonde wonder what to get him. He pushed it aside as he made his way to 'Hatter' where he planned to meet Riku anyway so he could just ask. It was a day off from classes and they both wanted to spend it visiting Xion. Riku had begun going nearly every week with the blonde. Half way to 'Hatter' Roxas phone rang, the phone never would have gotten if it wasn't for Tifa. Pulling out the green checkered phone; answering it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey it's Riku. I can't go with you today"_

"Oh alright" the blonde stopped as he spoke.

"_I'm sorry, my brother came home and-"_

"Riku you don't have to explain. Go hang out with him"

"_Thanks" _

"See ya' Riku" Roxas said flipping the phone shut before returning it to his pocket. Roxas turned walking in a different detraction heading to visit Xion.

Xion was the same as she had been in the past months of her coma, lying as if she was simply asleep. Roxas sat and spoke to her for a few hours before heading out. Again his phone rang he answered it.

"Yeah"

"_Well that's a pleasant way to answer"_ Riku sad amused.

"I know isn't it" Roxas said sarcastically as he walked down the street.

"_Anyway my brother let me free, are you still at the hospital?_"

"Nope heading home"

"_Okay then, is it all right if I meet you there?_"

"Knock yourself out. I know Sora will be happy to see you"

"_Damn it Terra I told you I'm heading out_" he heard the man snap on the other end of the phone. "_I know that!_"

"He not wanting you to leave?"

_"No he just… being a pain, I got to go see you later"_

"Yeah later" with that the line went dead. Making a pit stop on the way home to pick up some things Tifa need at the store, Roxas was sure Riku had bet him home. Letting out a sigh as we walked downMarket Streethe wondered what Riku's brother was like, never meeting the man before.

"I'm home" Roxas called as he entered the bar, he heard voice so he know someone was in. Turning away from locking the door the blonde saw Sora, Riku and a man he'd never meet before. The man had brown hair that was out of his face hair down either side of his face with the top and back spiked neatly. He was well built and just by the way he carried himself you could tell he was a skilled fighter. He wore a gray long sleeve turtleneck and tan jeans. The new man stared at the blonde his dark blue eyes slightly widened.

"Welcome back Rox" Sora said jumping over to him. "Oh is that the stuff Mom wanted?"

"Yeah I'm just going to but it away I'll be right back out" he said nodding to the other too. After not even ten minutes he was back walking over to the group.

"Sorry about ditching you Rox"

"Its fine Riku, who's this?" he said taking a standing next to Sora.

"This is Terra" Sora said smiling, "He's Riku brother.

"Nice to meet you, your dad told me about you" Roxas said before turning away from the group seeing Tifa come down from upstairs. "Excuse me" he said walking over to the woman.

The blonde didn't have time to speak with them more then that. After speaking with Tifa, Cloud came home and they went to train. Roxas had wondered why the man had stared at him so oddly when they'd meet but didn't dwell on it as his day quickly came to an end. Sunday was a day off for the bar so Roxas didn't have to worry about working that night, but he did have to get back to the dorms for school the next day. So he made a quick visit with Xion before making his way back to the dorms.

He paused when he saw a familiar face cross his path. It was Terra; he was dressed near the same as he was the day before except his shirt was darker. Terra paused at the sight of the blonde. Roxas waved politely before going his own way. He stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder pulling him around.

"Sorry" the man said in a deep controlled voice.

"If your sorry then why'd you stop me" Roxas said pointedly, he didn't care if the man stopped him, he wasn't in a hurry but he could at least explain why.

"I now you don't know me but I don't know my way around the city well. Could you help me?" he asked politely.

"Um sure" Roxas said shifting his backpack that was full of clothes for his week in school. The blonde debated whether or not to drop his things off first but decided not to, his bag wasn't that heavy.

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me, I haven't done anything. Now where do you need to go?"

"I was trying to find a place to have lunch"

"What do you like? Pizza, noodles, burger and fries, need you to pick"

"Anything's fine" Roxas shrugged.

"Fine then noodles it is" he said showing the man to the best ramen stand he knew of. "Here we are, do you know how to get back form here" the man nodded.

"Yes I can make it back from here"

"Good" Roxas turned to get back to the dorms.

"Why don't you join me?" the man asked making Roxas look back.

"I really don't have the munny right now"

"I'll pay. It's the least I could do after you helped me" the blonde took the man up on his offer joining him for lunch.

They ate silently Roxas eating a bowl of miso ramen and Terra having beef. They were nearly done with their meals when Terra spoke.

"I haven't introduced myself properly yet have I" the blonde thought about it.

"No, I don't think either of us have" the blonde said setting his chopsticks down.

"Well then, I'm Terra Heartilly" he said giving a small bow.

"I'm Roxas Strife"

"Strife?" the man asked, as if expecting something else.

"Yep" they returned to silence after that. Roxas went his own way after thanking the man for the meal.

-X-I-X-

He hadn't seen Terra after that; he'd gone back toTwilightTownthat night. Also Riku told him that it was odd how his brother had acted. Come to find out, according to Riku, the man knew his way around just fine. This left Roxas confused, Riku just shrugged saying his brother must have forgotten being as he'd hadn't been toRadiantGardenfor nearly three years, so he could have been wrong.

"Even if he hadn't known he's not the kind of person to ask for help easily" Riku said as they sat in Roxas dorm room doing homework.

"He stopped me in the middle of the street, didn't seem too hard for him to do"

"I bet he likes you" Demyx declared munching on some chips.

"I don't know him Demyx" Roxas stated turning his page.

"Terra doesn't roll that way Demyx" Riku informed stealing the chips.

"I didn't me like as in _like_" Demyx pouted leaving Riku and Roxas roll their eyes.

"Right and Santa's real" Riku shot, sarcastically.

"Santa's not real?" Demyx asked paling.

"He is too!" Sora shot, "Riku just a humbug" Demyx eyes filled back up with hope as Sora throw a chip at Riku.

"I knew it Santa's real!" Demyx declared hugging the closest person to him. Who happened to be Zexion, who in return hit his forehead. While Riku was too busy throwing a chip back at Sora. Roxas smiled at his friends, before returning to his work.

Pence came back to see a room full of people in the middle of a chip war. Only Roxas sat in the corner of the room working not throwing chips. Pence laughed at the group telling them firmly that they're the ones that were going to have to clean it all up and they were wasting perfectly good food. This only got Pence covered in chips.

-X-I-X-

The next day Roxas got the shock of his life in English. He say next to Pence as Mr. Earth spoke.

"Today I'll be assigning a small essay about your opinion of Buddhist belief of reincarnation" he paused as he past out the outline sheet "Also known as rebirth. I don't want a dictionary teams. I don't want what the belief is. I want you to tell me your thoughts on the idea"

"So it's like a debate" one student asked.

"Yes you could call it that. Well share our thought. Now rules it has to be at least three pages and I want it down by Friday. Once graded I'll pass them back. Grades with be passed on your thoughts on both the paper and in the debate"

"Two days?" someone shot.

"Would you like me to make it six pages?" the man warned, getting no other thoughts on the matter. After more explanation he let them get to work.

"This is ridicules" Pence said in a mutter, "When we died we go to heaven or hell. That's it"

"You think?" Roxas asked staring blankly down at his notebook.

"Yeah I believe in God, not some Buddha" Roxas nodded in understanding.

"Yeah but you can't just think it's that simple right? I mean sure there has to be some kind of God out here, but who say's he doesn't let us go again?" Pence looked at him oddly.

"You really believe that?" the blonde paused.

"Have to believe in something right?" Pence was confused Roxas could tell by the look on his face. "Sorry forget I said anything" the blonde said think over how he'd write his thought.

After that the rest of the day passed quickly leading to lunch. Tidus and Yuna holding hands as they walked over to the table, Kairi stealing Sora away from the group just as he joined them, and Riku coming to late to see Sora, leaving him to talk to Roxas.

"I have to write a paper about reincarnation, how am I going to write three pages about something I don't believe in" Pence asked as they ate. Riku turned to Roxas who nodded.

"Why don't you just write about how you don't believe in it then" Tidus pointed out "But man I think it would be cool if it happened"

"Who is that fun? What if you came back as a bug and Yuna squashed you" Pence said.

"She wouldn't. Yuna would know it was me. Wouldn't you?" she smiled with a giggle.

"I'm not sure but your right here so it doesn't matter"

"Doesn't happen anyway right I mean I sure as don't remember a past life" Tidus pointed out. "No one does and if it happened don't you think someone would remember it?"

"You know some people do claim to remember their past life" Yuna pointed out.

"Yeah but they just turned out to be crazy" Pence replied. Roxas, who'd stopped eating awhile ago, now stood throwing his food away.

"Roxas?" Riku said jumping after him, not bothering to take care of his barely touched food.

Roxas didn't stop until he was outside in the grounds. He leaned against one of the oaks in the garden, fell to the now dry ground, snow melted away. He couldn't bring himself to stop thinking the thoughts that were passing through his mind. What if he was crazy? What if it was all a lie? Had his father always been right? Roxas thoughts stopped at Riku stood in front of him. He looked up to see worried aquamarine eyes staring back.

"Roxas you okay?" the blonde shook his head.

"No" Riku sighed sat beside him.

"You're not crazy Roxas. None of use are. They just don't understand"

"They have a point though Riku. Pence was there, you know that"

"I remember seeing him with you, yes"

"Then why is it, I only remember?"

"Sora remembers too doesn't he?" Riku asked cautiously.

"No, he just has my dreams"

"What?"

"After living with him for a bit, Sora started to share my dream" Roxas didn't need to look up to know Riku was shocked. "I don't know why, it's never happened before. Not even to Ventus and he's my brother. Maybe it has to do who Sora was to me, as a Nobody"

"So Sora…"

"How do you think I feel" Roxas said burying his face in his hands. "He doesn't even act like it bothers him. He just keeps on going and acting like the same goof, like nothings wrong"

"How do you know that there is something wrong?" Riku asked.

"Because every time he has one of my dreams I wake up with him beside me" Riku frowned deeply, "Even here, one night I woke up with Sora with me"

"Roxas…" Riku didn't know what to say.

"And if that's not wrong then I don't know what is"

"Kairi, Kairi from my past life wrote Sora something when we were lost in darkness"

"Yeah the letter" Riku turned to the blonde. "I remember I was there"

"I'm telling you anyway" the blonde didn't protest so Riku went on. "_'Thinking of you where ever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows; starting a new journey may not be that hard or maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky. One sky, one destiny.'_ For as long as I live, no matter what life, I don't think those words will really ever leave my heart" the man said turning to Roxas. "So tell me, am I crazy? Crazy to believe words and friendships that aren't mine at this moment"

"No…"

"Then how are you?" Roxas lifted his head looking at Riku, "Sora must believe this too. Those words are still in his heart"

"I don't know how you're so sure"

"Because I know they are and you know they are. If I told Sora those words right now, I know he'd believe in them"

"Kairi's a lot smarter then I give her credit for" Roxas muttered.

"Yeah I do it too" Riku agreed.

"You too Riku"

"Hm?"

"Your a lot smarter then I give you credit for"

"Nah, the one you don't give credit to is yourself" Riku said as he stood, pulling Roxas up with him. "Now come on classes will start soon" Roxas nodded. "Rox if it helps I'm always here to talk to" Roxas smiled.

"Yeah when Sora doesn't have you" the man frowned.

"No, if you need to talk I'm here doesn't matter what I'm doing. Sora or no Sora"

"Riku…" the man smirked.

"You really don't give me enough credit. Lets go I'm not being late for my class"

"Right" Roxas said walking with the man. "Thanks Riku" the blonde said before running off.

"Anytime Rox" Riku said to the wind going his own way.

-X-I-X-

Even with Riku's pep-talk, writing that paper wasn't easy for him, even if it was only needed two pages. Friday came and Roxas had his paper done. He dreaded this class for the past two days because of it. Mr. Earth had made it clear that every student was going to have to read their paper, then after they'd share their thoughts. When class started the teacher called them up one at a time. By pure luck Roxas had been picked near the end.

"Roxas Strife" the large man called, the blonde gathered his papers and stood.

""Reincarnation, a word meaning to be put anew" Roxas began reading when he stood in the front of the class; he read off his reason for both not believing it and believing before coming to his closing statement;

"Reincarnation, rebirth? Is being reborn really that hard to believe? It seems simple to me. Your soul starting again, a life given a second chance. No, to me it sounds simple and clean.

"It's just starting a new journey. Starting a new journey isn't that hard. For some it may already begun. To me that's what it is a sign of a new journey.

"Unless you remember your past life and no one else does. Then things start to get complicated. But you can manage and maybe knowing your past life isn't so bad.

"Maybe it'll help you know how your real friends are. Help you keep promised unkempt, see people unseen. Help you not to make the same mistakes. Let you see new worlds. How knows, there could me many worlds and many lives, but they all share the same sky. One sky, one destiny. So why can't hearts blend? Why can't a soul be born again? There's light and dark from start to end, so being rebirth seems easy.

"So no, death were you just fade doesn't sound that believable, but starting again. That seems believable, at least that's what I believe" Roxas stopped his looking up from his paper before going back to his seat. He stayed silent as the last four people read off their own papers and the debate begun.

"I liked the one about reincarnation being like a new journey" one girl said, making Roxas sink down farther in his seat. Yes his had been odd and compared to the others. The others just wrote about either about how stupid the idea was or what they'd want to come back as.

"Yes Mr. Strife had a good theory" the teacher agreed, "Mr. Strife why don't you tell us what made you write your paper in such a way" Roxas froze as the twenty something people of the class turned to him.

"Um…" Roxas cursed his stage fright as the eyes stayed on him. "A friend of mine told me something that inspired it, mostly I guess…"

"And the rest?"

"Excuse me?" Roxas asked not getting the teachers question.

"You said your friend inspired most of it. What inspired the rest?" Roxas looked down at his desk.

"Myself I guess"

"Very well" he said as they began to discuss someone else's paper.

Twice by the end of class did they some how get back to Roxas paper. He shot out of that class faster then he had any other in his whole life. He didn't give anyone time to even look at him. He just threw the paper on the teacher's desk and hightailed it to his next class. Roxas was glad it was a Friday and hoped by Monday the stupid thing would be forgotten.

Walking quickly Roxas wasn't paying attention as he turned a corner faster then he should have. He didn't even see the person he'd run into, all he know was one minute he was walking and the next he was on the ground.

"Shit sorry" Roxas said looking up to find a shock. "Axel"

"Well hey Roxy" the man said with a smirk, "Funny running into you here"

"No kidding" Roxas said as he stood offering Axel a hand, who too had also fallen.

"Thanks" he said taking the hand. Letting go, both started to brush themselves off.

"I didn't know you had classes here Axel"

"Yeah only a few"

"Part timer then" the man smirked wider.

"Yep. Now Roxy what's got you in such a rush?" the man asked Roxas didn't even comment.

"What classes are you taking?" the blonde asked quickly, Axel raised a red brow.

"Chemistry. Now don't go changing the subject. Though I have to admit that was one of the quickest ones I've had the honor to get"

"I have to get to class" the blonde said walking past him. "Good seeing you Axel" the man just dropped a jaw.

"Hey" he said walking after him. "Don't just up and ditch me like that" he said his long legs making it easy to catch up with the blonde.

"Fine"

"You really aren't going to tell me?"

"Nothing to tell I just don't want to be late"

"See, now if you would have used that line to begin with I would have fallen for it. But now it's just not going to cut it"

"Okay then I'm not telling you"

"Aw you break my heart" he said following the blonde into the classroom.

"Mr. Fair you're not in my class" Miss Branford pointed out. The redhead paused looking to the teacher.

"Hey Miss Branford" Axel waved. "Just going to be a minute. Be gone in no time" the woman just shook her head.

"Alright then" she replied going back to sorting papers.

"Okay now I might understand why you're running to class" Axel whispered to the blonde.

"You're an idiot" Roxas said pushing Axel to the door. "Now go"

"Nope" Axel said. "Not until my Roxy tells me what wrong"

"When did I become yours?" Roxas snapped a little too loudly making the few people in the room turn to him.

"Hm not sure but I like it" Axel said a cocky grin covering his face.

"I'm not talking to you here"

"Fine" Axel said Roxas had thought he won until the man spoke again. "I'll meet you at 'Kingdom Café' at4:00, we can talk then. Don't be late" before Roxas could even protest Axel was gone. Taking his seat Roxas dropped his head to the table with a loud thud.

Lunch didn't help Roxas's day. Pence was telling everyone about his paper from English. The blonde just rested his head on the table in defeat.

"Roxas you're not eating" Sora pointed out worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Bloody flip'n fantastic" he grumbled. "And for the fourth time Pence would you shut up about my damn paper" he snapped.

"Roxas has a point. It's not yours to talk about" Riku stated in between the two Strife's.

"You didn't hear it though"

"No and I wont unless Roxas wants me too. And if he wanted to he'd tell me or just let me read it"

"Riku's right Pence" Yuna agreed, "It's not your place"

"Yeah but it was weird okay, it made me even wonder if it happens"

"What happens?" Sora asked as he ate.

"Reincarnation" Sora chocked, Riku hitting his back making sure he could breathe again.

"Pence" Roxas snapped for the last time, raising his head off his crossed arms. "I've had enough of the damn thing. I wish I'd never written the thing and failed. Now shut up about the stupid think I'm having a shitty day as it is" the teen gave a weak nod not ever seen the blonde this made before.

"Dude, who stuck a stick up your ass?" Tidus said. Roxas muttered under his breathe, before letting his head fall back into his arms.

"Did you just mutter about Ax?" Riku asked smugly. "That's what has you so pissed off?"

"Drop it" Riku laughed knowing he'd got it right.

"What the guy burn your stuff or something?"

"No that pyrokinetic, moronic, freak of nature, perv didn't do a thing"

"Wow…" Sora said leaning over Riku to pat Roxas on the shoulder. "Its okay Rox I'll go with you" the blonde turned to him.

"Thanks" he huffed before burying his face back into his arms.

"Did anyone else get that?" Tidus asked.

"Roxas just upset, leave him be" Sora said getting back to his meal. "Riku you're coming too"

"Coming where? I'm in the same boat as Tidus on this one"

"To see Axel after school"

"Axel? Okay… Doesn't explained Roxas" Sora smirked giving Riku a look. It took Riku a minute to get it. "Yeah I'm free" the rest of the group was completely lost.

After school Roxas left with his two friends; Sora and Riku staying quite until the got off the school grounds.

"So why doesn't Roxas want to be alone with Axel?" Riku finally asked.

"Because Roxas wants to be friends with Axel but he's a little too much for Roxas to take most of the time" Sora explained, "That and it'll be fun"

"Where we headed?"

"'Kingdom Café'" Roxas replied, "Dumb pyrokinetic didn't even give me time to tell him no"

"That's Axel for you. But he usually waits to befriend you first before he pulls this stuff" the blonde shrugged.

"Well it doesn't seem to apply to me" he said bitterly as the walked down the street.

-X-I-X-

Axel didn't know what he was doing. He didn't even know the boy and yet he'd been impulsive and asked him to meet him. Axel cursed himself mentally; he'd never like this before with anyone. Roxas was just something he couldn't figure out; one minute he could barely come up with a word to say to the blonde. The next minute he feels as if he'd known the kid his whole life. Then at the university, for whatever reason, he'd asked the blonde to hangout so they could talk. Why should he care if the blonde upset? How did he even know if the blonde was upset? Why did he care if he even talked to the blonde?

The redhead sighed, thinking back. When he'd first got knocked into, he planed to burn um' to a crisp. But hearing the blonde's voice was like throwing water on a flame, it made his anger vanish in an instant. The next thing he knew he could help but talk to the kid, even following him. Then he went and said that stupid thing about liking the thought of Roxas being his. And what scared him was it was true, he did like the idea. Not that he minded being with a guy, it was a known fact among his friends that he was bi. That got him hurt a lot and was one of the reasons he didn't like people or made new friends often. But Roxas was a kid. Okay maybe not a kid, kid. Axel just shook his head again. He didn't even know Roxas. And he _didn't_ like him that way! And there he was going in a circle back at the beginning.

Axel pulled a cigarette out of his pocket lighting it; taking a deep breath, letting the nicotine calm his nerves. Exhaling a stream of smoke he wondered why he was nervous to begin with, it wasn't like him. Then again he figured nothing was like the way he was acting that day. He leaned against the wall of the building waiting watching as the ashes from his cigarette fell to the ground.

"Those will kill you one day" Axel head jerked up, nearly dropping the cigarette that hung loosely between his lips. He smirked at the sight of the blonde, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"I'm touched you care" Roxas snored, crossing his arms.

"Hn, sorry I'm late Sora's slow"

"I am not" he protested, it was then Axel noticed Sora and Riku standing near by.

"Hey" the man said with a wave as he crushed his bud between his fingers before throwing it away a near by trashcan. Riku give him a knowing look but didn't say a word as Sora waved back.

"Hey Axel. Hope you don't mind I begged Roxas to let me come" he said with a smile, no one would have guess it was a lie.

"Not a problem" the redhead ensured, "Let's go inside shell we" he said, Sora smiled widened, grabbing Roxas, dragging him into the café.

The café was one building down form the corner; the outside gray blue walls broken up by the large window that peered into the royal blue walls inside, the yellow tiles warming and the tables made of light gold wood. The glass door decorated by the blue sign shaped like a castle that read 'Kingdom Café' and a gold crown resting on the 'C' in café.

"You only smoke when you're nervous Axel" Riku pointed out once the strife's were out of hearing range. "What's got you nervous?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Axel said unknowingly.

"Oh sure you don't. Your lucky Sora and I came, you would keeled over from your lungs giving out" Riku teased.

"It's a free world Riku, I can smoke whenever I want" he pointed out as the stepped inside. The two weren't hard to spot with Sora being Sora. They walked over to the table Axel taking the across from Roxas and Riku across from Sora.

"No Sora" Roxas said as the brunette pointed out what he wanted.

"But it's_ so_ good"

"Yeah good at making you jump off the walls all night. I'm sharing a room with you don't forget. Not that I'd send you back to Tidus on one of those things"

"But I love coffee cake"

"Yeah and I love ice cream but I'm not eating it"

"That's because you choose too"

"Whatever Sora but if you want to sleep in your bed tonight not with Denzel, pick something that's no more then 50% sugar or caffeine" Roxas said firmly turning back to the menu, Sora pouted doing the same.

"Fine I want a muffin then"

"Then get a muffin Sora"

"'Kay" he said happy again.

"Never knew you where so busy" Axel said with a smirk.

"Only when I have to be"

"And telling Sora he can't have coffee cake is a have to?" Roxas looked up for the menu at the man across from him.

"Okay I'll let him have it and send him home with you. How's that sound?" Axel grinned weakly.

"Never mind" he said looking back to his own menu quickly.

"Thought so" Roxas said now the one smirking, while the other two fought back a laugh.

"My I take your order?" the waitress asked dressed in a uniform blue shirt that had a crown on the front along with a name tag that read 'Jasmine'.

"I'll have two cinnamon muffins please and a hot chocolate" Sora shot first.

"Just a cup of earl gray tea please" Roxas said politely.

"I'll take four spicy meatbuns, a spiced peach muffin and a coke please" Axel ordered getting an odd look from the girl before she wrote it down.

"A glass of water and a slice of pumpkin bread for me please" Riku said finishing the order. The waitress read it back to them before walking off.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" Sora asked Axel quickly.

"Yeah… Why?"

"It's a lot of food" Sora stated.

"Sora one thing you'll learn about Axel is he could easily beat you in a food eating contest" Riku explained. "Don't let the skinny freak fool you; he can easily eat his weight in food four times over"

"And here I thought you were anorexic or something" Sora said in an apologize filled tone.

"Nearly everyone thinks that until they see me eat" Axel said in a carefree tone, turning to Roxas. "So Roxy, tell me what made you in such a rush you ran into me today"

"I told you not to call me Roxy" he warned before going on. "And I told you I just wanted to get to class"

"Oh come on I'm not falling for that"

"He ran into you, like falling over, ran into you?" Sora jumped in.

"Yeah knocked me straight onto my ass"

"Normally you'd burn the person's books after they did that" Riku said turning to the blonde "He didn't, did he?"

"Riku, do you think I'd be here if he did?"

"True, you'd both would have kicked each others ass"

"Hn, only thing Axel has on me is height and fire power"

"Nah, even without those I can fight just fine" Axel ensured.

"He's right" Riku said, "Axel didn't hit he's growth spurt until he was halfway through high school"

"Really?" Sora said looking the man up and down.

"Sadly yes, want until the end of sophomore year did I shot up out of no where"

"No kidding, you where like a weed. I come to see you that summer and you shot up ten inches"

"Was not" Axel said, "It was only six"

"Oh so much shorter" Riku shot sarcastically.

"I know isn't" he shot just as sarcastically back.

"How tall were you before this?" Roxas asked making them turn to him.

"Hm, about 5' 7" I think"

"Yeah, I was as taller as you before that summer" Riku stated. "Poor Aerith didn't know what to do with you. Didn't stay in the same thing more then a few weeks"

"Don't remind me just thinking about makes my legs hurt"

"I wish I was taller" Sora huffed.

"Sorry Sor, with Cloud and Tifa your stuck" Roxas said as the waitress came back with their orders. Axel and Sora jumping right into their food while Riku ate slowly. Roxas took his time sipping his tea, only one in the group with out food. Sora was done first but not far behind Axel who's mealbuns where long gone and on his second soda, Riku was still enjoying his bread. Axel paused looking at his muffin, breaking in half he handed one to Roxas.

"Here" the man said.

"You full?" Roxas questioned.

"Nah just doesn't seem right that you're not eating. So here's half, I can talk you into eating at least half right?" Roxas looked at the muffin before smiling taking it from the man.

"Thanks" he said as he broke a small piece of it, and eating it. Axel wasn't so neat just took a big bite of his half. Sora and Riku watched sipping their own drinks, smirking. Roxas finished close to the same time as Riku.

They talked for a bit more before saying their goodbyes. As the redhead left, Roxas wondered if he realized he hadn't gotten the truth out of him. Unknown to Roxas, Axel was happy just knowing the blonde was no longer upset. Yet for the life of him, Axel couldn't figure out why. Riku turned to the blonde when Axel was out of sight.

"He really likes you" the blonde gave him a flat look.

"Yeah I figured that. Isn't that why he's trying to be my friend" Roxas pointed out not getting what the man was saying.

"No he likes you more then he does me"

"You're nuts Riku. He's just being nice"

"That's just it, Axel isn't nice. At list not that nice unless you're a good friend. And face it Axel barely knows you"

"I know this but what make you think he's being out of the ordinary Riku?"

"He shared his food" the blonde paused.

"So?"

"He never lets people have his food. Not even Demyx's puppy eyes can get Axel give away his food. Yet you just sit here not even wanting it and he gives you food" Riku pointed out. "And he was smoking"

"So he like's death sticks, I care why?"

"He only smokes when he's nervous"

"Right…"

"I think that's true" Sora said, "Demyx said it once" Roxas sighed.

"Okay he's making me his friend faster then normal. Not a big deal"

"If you say so Rox, but just be careful" Riku said, "I've never see Axel's want to be friends with someone before"

"I'm not going to hurt him, if that's what you're worried about"

"It was" Riku confessed. "Just make sure you don't"

"Trust me I'm never hurting him again"

"Again?" Riku asked causing Sora to hit his arm. "Ow"

"Shh!" Sora hissed.

"It fine Sora" Roxas ensured.

"But-"

"Sora he knows"

"You told him?"

"Yes I told him about my past life. Riku I left Axel behind after Xion died. I didn't think I could trust him after finding out he knew about Sora and never told me. Shortly after that you and I fought. You know the rest"

"I see" Riku said nodding; they walked the rest of the way home with Sora filling the conversation.

-X-I-X-

Next few days were full of Axel '_randomly_' popping up with Riku. Axel ensured that Riku was the one that dragged him along. Riku acted innocent but something told Roxas, Axel wasn't the one lying. Because every time Riku have Axel along, he would ditch the two going, off with Sora. It was now the eighth time Riku had run off on the two alone and the other look at each other in defeat.

"I think Riku's pulling something" Axel stated.

"What was your first clue?" Roxas said as he stood outside the bar he called home.

"I'll just go home now" Axel said turning, until Roxas grabbed his arm.

"Come on in Axel, I'll get you a drink. It's the least I can do after Riku dragged you here" the man complied, letting himself get dragged inside, not about to pass up a free drink.

"So can I have anything?" Axel asked as he took a seat at the bar.

"Yes but only one. That is of course if it isn't water, tea, juice or milk you ask for"

"Okay then I think I'll take scotch straight up"

"Coming up" Roxas said grabbing a glass and the bottle. "You know you could make it a bit harder for me" he said handing the now full glass over to the man.

"I'm not about to ruin a good thing" Axel said with a smirk.

"If you say so" Roxas said putting the bottle away. "And you better not be a push over"

"Don't worry Roxy it's going to take a lot more then this to make my head spin" he ensured.

After finishing his drink, Roxas cleaned the glass and the two just talked. Both now having some water as they sat at one of the tables of the closed bar. It was one of those random days Tifa decided not to open up and go out with Denzel and Cloud. It was near eight when Sora came back home.

"Wow Axel's still here" he said bouncing over to them. "What you two doing?"

"Oh got a free drink so I thought I'd stick around to chat"

"Roxas you don't make me drinks"

"I'm not giving you alcohol Sora"

"But I'm 18, I'm legal" he stated.

"Yes but do you remember what happen last time you drank?"

"Um no"

"Exactly" Roxas said not wanting the memory that was running threw his him mind to have a repeat. "I do not want to see that ever again" the brunette stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

"Fine but if you ever drink, I'm drinking with you" the blonde shrugged.

"Deal, but I don't like drinking" he pointed out.

"You can't hold your liquor?" Axel questioned teasingly with a smirk.

"No I can hold it just fine. Luckily for me the one good thing I got form my father, was his tolerance for alcohol"

"Oh don't tell me you're like Dad" Sora whined.

"Yep" Roxas said taking a drink of his water.

"Note to self: don't have a drinking contest with Roxas" Sora said.

"You already did idiot, how do you think saved your butt at Hercules house when you where plastered"

"That was you?"

"Yeah, Mr. '_I'll do anything for the one that out drinks me!_'" Roxas said mimicking Sora's voice so well that it was creepy. He continued returning to his own voice. "So luckily I didn't hold you up to that"

"I don't remember that" Sora said slowly.

"I wouldn't either if I was drunk off my ass" the blonde pointed out. "But you remember puking your guts out don't you"

"Yeah that sucked"

"You! I'm the one you did it on"

"And I said sorry a million time" he pleaded; Axel just laughed at the two.

"Man you two are great" the man laughed. The two looked at the laughing man before each other; neither could stop from joining him.

The rest of the Strife's returned shortly after they stopped laughing. Tifa and Cloud were a bit surprised to see Axel in their bar. Tifa smiled at the man and greeted him as Denzel ran over to them. Cloud just glared at the man before walking off.

"I don't think Cloud likes me" Roxas and Sora seeing the glare as well where taken back by it.

"Isn't that?" Sora began.

"Yeah the same glare he gave Zack when we first moved here" Roxas finished.

"Dad?" the two nodded as Denzel went on.

"It took months for him not to glare at uncle Zack"

"Uncle?"

"Yeah Denzel calls Zack uncle" Roxas stated.

"And not you?"

"Don't care honestly" the blonde pointed out.

"So how'd Dad get him not to glare?"

"No idea" the three said together.

"You'll have to ask him" Roxas offered. Axel shrugged.

"Think I should head back anyway" the redhead said about to stand when Tifa cut in.

"Axel your welcome to stay for dinner" she called from the kitchen.

"As tempting as that is I have to head out" he said with a flirtatious smirk, just like his fathers.

"Rain check then, I don't see you enough Axel. Don't be a stranger"

"Will do Mrs. Strife. See you later, Sora and Denzel. As for you Roxy, I'll see you at the usually spot tomorrow at 4:00"

"Yeah, yeah now go" the blonde said not looking at the man as he left, only gave a faint wave, Axel smirked widened.

"I'm going, I'm going" he said in a snicker running off.

-X-I-X-

Sora and Roxas headed upstairs after dinner and headed to bed. Roxas sat up in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat, for once it wasn't from a dream. Looking over to Sora, he saw the boy was still fast asleep. Roxas stood seeing Red XIII on edge as well. Looking at the clock he noticed it was past two. Moving into the hallway Roxas felt a chill. He tensed as Red XIII began to growl.

"Red, keep an eye on Sora and Denzel… Cloud and Tifa too" Roxas asked as he moved down the hall and down the stairs. He felt his heart stop as he opened to door to the bar. In the middle of the floor stood what he feared most, a Heartless. A Neoshadow to be exact, its gold eyes fell on the blonde. Within a moment the creature attacked, Roxas dodged to the right. The Neoshadow crashed into one of the tables, sending pieces of wood to the floor. The noise echoed throw the house along with the ear piecing cry the Heartless let out as he attacked again.

Unknown to Roxas upstairs everyone woke, Cloud jumping to his feet running into the hall. Red XIII stood near the stairs stopping anyone from moving.

"Red move" Cloud hissed the animal growled deeper. "Damn it move"

"No" the beast snapped with a growl making them all pause. "Roxas asked me to take care of you. If you go downstairs I can't do that"

"You can talk" Sora and Denzel shot at the same time.

"Wait Roxas is downstairs?" Cloud asked getting worried.

"The boy can take care of it. He's the only one that can" the beast explained.

"Why is that?" Cloud snapped.

"He's the only one that felt it" Red XIII stated as Tifa wrapped her arms around her boys.

Back downstairs Roxas was dodging quickly taking on of the now broken chair legs and used it as a weapon. The Heartless attacked wildly, its claws damaging the walls and furniture around them.

"Damn it" he hissed seeing the weapon did nothing against the monster.

Against the wall Roxas cursed again as the Neoshadow claws came at him. Jumping to the side, moving too slow at the monster grazed his waist. Looking back Roxas realized he'd lost something. Anger getting the best of him as he looked at the Heartless feet too see his keychain; '_Bond of Flame'_ on the floor.

"You damn Heartless, Sora made me that" he said rushing forward. Dodge rolling in the last moment, Roxas grabbed the keychain. He stood looking back at the Heartless gripping the keychain tightly. "I don't know what your doing here" Roxas spoke unaware of the glow coming from his hand "But its time you leave" he sneered rushing the monster as a Keyblade formed in his hand. Cutting the Neoshadow down by instinct, he watched as the shadow faded into the wind.

Panting softly, Roxas looked down in shock at the blade in his hand. _'Bond of Flame'_ lay in his hand just as he remembered it, but just as fast as it appeared, it vanished, changing back to the plain keychain Sora had made. As the blonde looked around he didn't know what he was going to do about the mess made during the fight.

"If only I'd done that sooner the bar wouldn't be a mess" Roxas sighed, turning as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Everyone paused at the sight of the bar then their eyes moved to Roxas who stood in the middle of it all.

"Roxas" Sora was the first to run over to him.

"Sorry about the mess I'll clean it up right away" Roxas said getting right to cleaning. Roxas hissed and his hand shot to his side as he tried to bend.

"You're bleeding" Denzel shot. "Mom" Tifa nodded running to get the first aid.

"Roxas what happened?" Cloud question helping the boy sit.

"Nothing" Roxas said not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Nothing" Cloud hissed. "Red stopped us from coming down. He spoke to us Roxas"

"Red doesn't usually talk around people, he must like you guys"

"Roxas" Sora said sadly hugging the blonde. "I'm sorry. If we would have come down you might not have gotten hurt"

"Sora theirs nothing to be sorry for. I'm not a Nobody anymore"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas looked up at the man.

"Nothing" Roxas began to tremble under Sora's hold; it went unnoticed by all but the brunette.

"Roxas" Cloud warned.

"We're all safe. Why does it matter beyond that?" Sora said for the blonde.

"He has a point Cloud" Tifa said looking around the room walking over to Roxas. "Roxas let me see your side" the blonde nodded removing Sora's arms from him and took off his shirt. All were shocked at the sight of the wound the blonde had. He had four claw marks on the side of his waist. The odd thing was the black color the boys skin had turn on the edges of the wound.

"Roxas what did this to you?" Denzel asked.

"…" Roxas stayed silent not replying.

"There not too deep" Tifa stated, "But the color bothers me"

"I'm fine" Roxas said debating if he should leave or not.

"Roxas…" Sora said worriedly, the brunette had a good idea what had been in their home moments before they'd come down. The brunette hugged Roxas from behind again as his mother finished dressing the wound.

"I'll leave if you want me to" Roxas said slowly.

"What" Tifa spoke first, "Why would we want you to do that?" Tifa watched as Sora's arm tightened around the blonde, hiding his face in Roxas golden hair.

"I did kind of destroy your source of income Tifa"

"You didn't do this boy" Red XIII said walking over to him.

"Minds well have Red" he said patting the animals head. "Thanks for keeping them safe" the animal only nodded. Cloud watched the seen and looked around the room. He know the boy was hiding something and anyone could tell just by looking around that a person couldn't have made the damage that now lay around the room.

"I'm going to callLeon" Cloud said turning away from the group.

"Roxas lets get you back in bed" Sora afforded.

"No I should get this cleaned up"

"No" Tifa said firmly. "Leon's going to come over and he'll want to see things the way they are. Now go to bed"

"Leonwants to speak with him when he gets here" Cloud stated as he rejoined them.

No one said much untilLeongot there; he had two policemen with him as he entered the them off quickly to check the dressed normally but had his police issue gun on his belt. The two other policemen where told to leave and check outside. Once they where gone,Leonturned to the family.

"You're all alright?" the man asked seriously his brow frowned as he spoke.

"Yes, Roxas go a wounded but he's fine other then that" Cloud informed, "So what is there some kind of animal I don't know about running loose?"

"I'm not one to say yet. I'm still not sure what did this" he said walking over to Roxas. "Let me see your wound" the blonde stared up at him.

"Tifa just wrapped it"

"I need to see it" the blonde nodded taking off his clean shirt after just putting it on. He slowly unraveled the bandages

"You know this is a waste" Roxas commented at his revealed the 's face darkened as he looked over the wound.

"Get that wrapped again quickly"

"Yes Sir" Roxas said jokingly as Tifa came to his side again helping him.

"Leon, what the hells going on?" Cloud asked with a hiss, as his friend paced the room.

"Your brother…" he paused stopping his pass to turn to the younger blonde. "Roxas is the first person to live after seeing whatever it is he saw"

"What?" Tifa gasped looking up at the man.

"This doesn't leave this room" he stated everyone nodded. "Lately there had been a string of murderers inRadiantGarden. That was the main reason I was transferred here"

"Why hasn't anyone been informed" Cloud snappedLeonglared at the man.

"Because we didn't want to start a panic, how are we supposed to tell people what to stay away from something, we have not idea what it is"Leonhissed.

"So then how'd you know it was the same thing?" Denzel asked standing with Sora's arms around him, he may have been young but he wasn't stupid, he knew how serous this getting his anger under control.

"Every single person's wounds were the same. Inhuman claw marks covering their bodies. Those marks all dark around the edges, as if it cursed the very skin it touches" he said staring Roxas down, Roxas stared back.

"You forgot a part" the young blonde said, "I bet they had their hearts ripped out too, didn't they" the man paled.

"How did you…" Roxas laughed bitterly.

"Heartless. The creatures you're looking for are call Heartless" Roxas said pulling his shirt back on as he stood, Tifa still standing beside him.

"What's a Heartless?" Tifa asked have had been with rewrapping Roxas wound a while ago.

"What left of a strong heart when it falls to darkness" Roxas said, "And if theirs Heartless, then theirs going to be Nobodies"Leonlistened seriously.

"Roxas how do you know these things?" the officer asked.

"Does it matter" he said flatly making Cloud step forward.

"Damn it Roxas this isn't something you can hide! What are you so afraid of?" Cloud snapped grabbing the boys arm.

"You'll think I'm crazy!" Roxas snapped back ripping his arm out of the man's grip stumbling back.

"Roxas…" Sora said sadly. Roxas turned looking at the boy, seeing the look on Sora's face, Roxas sighed in defeat before he spoke.

"…In my past life I… I was a Nobody" he confessed slowly felling fear fill him.

"Past life?"Leon's question, Roxas began to tremble; it went unnoticed by all but the two brunettes, Leon and Sora.

"Yes" Roxas spoke softly.

"Roxas if you're going to lie at least come up with something better then that" Cloud said coldly. "I thought you trusted us more then this"

"Dad he's not lying" Sora snapped, "I remember some too. So does Riku"

"Sora don't lie for him" Cloud warned.

"I'm not" Sora shot, "Neither is Roxas. Look around, does this look like something a person could do?"

"Sora-"

"He's not lying" Roxas snapped cutting Cloud off,Leonspoke soon after.

"Cloud these boys aren't lying. My son Riku does have memories of a past life"Leonconfessed, looking the younger blonde over. "And Heartless and Nobodies do come up in many documents inRadiantGarden" everyone turned to the man, "Back before the Key War"

"Key War?" Tifa asked never hearing of it.

"I don't expect you to know of it but it was a war against these so called Heartless"Leonpaused. "I'm going to have to speak with Master Eraqus"Leonsaid with a sigh before questioning Roxas again. "Roxas I need to know how you defended yourself against the Heartless. Hopefully it can help others" the blonde shook his head.

"No it won't" he said looking down at his hand that still held the keychain, '_Bond of Flame_'.

"Why not?"

"Because not everyone can wield a Keyblade" he stated, Sora's eyes widened.

"Roxas you can summon it still?" Sora said running up to him. "That's amazing" Roxas looked up at the brunette.

"I'm not sure about that" Roxas said slowly.

"Leonyou can't believe this can you?"Leontuned to Cloud.

"I trust Roxas not to lie about this" he stated, "You being his brother should be the first"Leonstated almost coldly, Cloud frowned.

"I don't want to repeat what happen in Twilight" Roxas said flatly cutting in. "I'm not going to prove it to you that I'm not lying. I don't see the point" he said to them "Believe me or not I don't care"

"Why not prove it?" Sora asked. "They don't dream like us"

"Sora I'm not doing it"

"Please, if Dad saw something. Anything"

"Sora the last time I tried to prove it they nearly throw me into a mental hospital" Roxas near snapped at the brunette.

"I'm not asking you to jump of a clock tower" he pleaded. "Just something, anything" Sora said near tears. "I can't loose you…" Roxas bit his lip slowly as he stood.

"Okay for you Sora I will" he said his hand going out his keychain in it. I wasn't hard to form the Keyblade to form. The blonde stood with the Keyblade not bring himself to look up at the group.

"Roxas it's a Keyblade! You really did it" Sora gasped.

"I know that Sora" Roxas said feeling eyes on him. "A Heartless came and attacked the bar. Why I don't know, don't care. But what I do know about Heartless is if there's one, there's bond to be more" the blonde explained, as he stood Keyblade still at his side.

"Roxas" Tifa cried hugging the blonde, this shocked him.

"Tifa?" he asked confused.

"You poor thing" she cried. "This whole time…" Roxas dropped the Keyblade, leaving it to disappear into light as he hugged the woman back.

"It's okay Tifa" he eassured. "I'm not alone anymore" she pulled away looking at him motherly, Roxas smiled back at her.

"How long have you remembered?" Cloud asked as his wife pulled away from the blonde.

"My whole life" Roxas said slowly.

"You're not like my son are you"Leonasked calmly. "Riku only has pieces. But for you to speak this way and the Keyblade"

"I got it from start to finish, asCheshirewould say"

"Are you talking about Cheshire Neko?"Leonquestioned, the blonde nodded.

"Friend of mine from a bookshop I go to"

"That detective was the one that pointed us to the documents on the Heartless to began with"

"Sounds like him, always meddling" Roxas said shrugging it off, "Cloud, am I still allowed to stay here?" he asked looking at the man. "I know I lied to you about this but… I was afraid if I told you, you'd act the same way as…" the blonde could bring himself to say the word not wanting to call that man father.

"Same as what Roxas?" Cloud questioned before it dawned on him. "Your not saying Diz kicked you out because of this are you" Roxas looked away from the man.

"No… It was the reason he hated me it think" Roxas paused before deciding at this point he had nothing to lose. "I never lied when I told you why I was kicked out, I just didn't tell you about the little things that happened before it. When I was eight, the report with the clock tower, I was trying to prove that I wasn't lying. I think I scared him because I knew things children shouldn't and acted the way children shouldn't. I never cried as a baby, I never fought anything unless I knew it was wrong, I spoke before anyone thought I should, and I didn't need to learn because I already knew. In my past life I went to a place called Neverland and well you know how the story goes. Haven't tried it since, prove it that is, until today. But I still believe in what _he_ thought was fantasy and I didn't know how to let it go. I just wanted to prove to him I wasn't crazy, that I wasn't the freak, unstable son he clamed I was"

"You're not crazy"Leoninformed, "There are many people that remember"

"Leon?" Tifa questioned.

"Riku, when we first found out we were scared. Having a son that would wake up screaming in fear of hurting his friends again, saying he didn't want the darkness to take him. That is hard. But the way your father dealt with it Roxas was wrong. Denying it isn't the way"

"I know. I've meet Riku and others that remember too"

"That and you found people from your past life didn't you"Leonpointed out making the blonde nod. "I figured, Riku did the same, finding Sora and Kairi back on the island changed everything"

"Sora and Kairi?" Tifa asked againLeonnow turned to her.

"Sora and Kairi where the friend Riku had in his past life, finding them again was the best thing that ever happened to him. You never noticed did you, Riku never once asked your son his name" their eyes widened. "That's how I knew it wasn't just a dream. That day when he smiled for the first time and ran over to your son on the beach, I knew it wasn't something from make-believe" Sora smiled at this.

"Leon's right I never did tell Riku my name, that's how we became friends. When I asked him how he knew his name he just smiled and said it was because we were meant to be friends" Sora explained. "I told him that he meant destiny and took his hand. After that its history"

"Sora how'd you know Riku's name?" Tifa asked the brunette blinked, scratching his cheek in thought.

"Now that I think about Riku never told me his name either, I just knew it" Sora said puzzled manner.

"That's because some friendships last longer then just one life time" Roxas stated, "I have a few myself"

"Yeah Xion and Axel" Sora said with a smile, "Like Riku and Kairi for me. Even if it's only thanks to you I know it Roxas"

"This is too much" Cloud said wrapping his temples. "I need a drink" he said walking over to the bar.

"Dad you do believe us right?" the man stopped turning back to his son.

"I'm not sure what to believe anymore but I don't think your lying at this point" he said looking to his brother. "I'm sorry Roxas" Roxas smiled weakly.

"Its okay" Roxas assured, "Tonight has been overwhelming… Or is it morning?" Roxas said looking out the window.

"Doesn't matter" Denzel said with a yawn. "I just want to go back to sleep"

"Agreed" Sora said next to Roxas. "What about you?"

"I do have to meet Axel later"

"Oh? You have a date" Sora teased, Roxas looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah right" he said sarcastically, "If it's a date then you and Riku would be dating" Sora paled.

"No!" he said dramatically, "You know I like Kairi" he then blushed coving his mouth.

"Oh? Sora's got a crush" Denzel teased.

"And Kairi going out with Hayner remember" Roxas pointed out.

"Shut up I know" Sora snapped beat red. "Anyway Riku said he likes someone"

"He does?"Leonasked hearing the new information.

"Great Sora, rat the guy out to his dad"

"I didn't mean too. It's your fault"

"Mine? You're the one that thinks I'm going on a date. Honestly after my last girlfriend I think I'll pass"

"You had a girlfriend?" Sora and Tifa snapped together.

"Yeah… Was I not supposed too?"

"Why didn't I know about it?" Sora asked.

"Why didn't you bring her over for dinner?" Tifa added.

"Um first of all Sora I thought it was obvious and Tifa I only dated Olette for a few weeks before we decided to just be friends"

"Olette?" Denzel and Sora gasped together.

"When did this happen?" Tifa asked knowing the girl as well.

"A half a year ago… Would you stop staring at me? Is it really that odd I date?"

"You say date, is there more then just Olette?" Denzel questioned.

"Um yeah, but only because she asked me out"

"Who?" Sora asked eagerly.

"What are you people a pack of wolves, gesh. It was Ariel okay"

"You mean Ariel; red hair has like six sisters, hot and her dad runs that girls school, Ariel?"

"Yes that Ariel" Roxas stated. "And before you asked we both wanted to break up, only lasted two months"

"When did this happen?" Sora said dramatically. "I thought you didn't have a life"

"Oh thanks Sora. I have a life, thank you"

"Roxas didn't you and-"

"Leonplease don't" Roxas said cutting him off, "One time, once. And it doesn't even count. I can't believe Riku told anyone about that. Let alone you about that"

"He told my wife that told me"

"I see"

"Roxas" the blonde turned to Cloud. "Did you date Riku?" the blonde sighed.

"It wasn't really a date" everyone was shocked. "Stop all thoughts. It wasn't a real date. We only did it because Demyx wouldn't go on a date without someone with him. So we did a double. To us we were just hanging out. Do you realize how stupid Dem was being? We had to get him and Zexion together. It worked didn't it"

"True… wait that's how they got together?" Sora said shocked.

"Yes and I've never seen either of them happier" Roxas stated. "And honestly Riku would that bad to date. We've joked about it before anyway" Roxas pointed out.

"Are you saying you like my son"Leonstated, Roxas turned to him.

"I'm just saying he's a really nice guy, whoever gets him is lucky. You don't have to worryLeon, we only joke about if were twenty five and still single well hock up. But knowing Riku he won't have a problem finding someone"

"Your lucky I like you kid" Roxas smirked.

"Thanks" he said turning back to his family. "And since you think I'm asexual or something and everything else has been thrown out there tonight. I don't care what sex a person is, so I guess you could say I'm bi. Though I've never actually dated a guy and had no desire to, at least not yet. But I think if you love a person, I don't think it should matter" he stated straight to the point.

"Roxas how is it there's so much I don't know about you? I mean I not shock that you didn't tell Mom and Dad but"

"Sorry Sor, I just don't think some of this stuff should be talked about. Like me dating. I didn't see the point in telling you unless it was serous. None of it was so I never told you" Roxas yawned. "Can we talk about this more later I'm going to bed" he said making his way to the stairs before pausing. "It is okay I still stay here right?"

"Go to bed" Cloud snapped, Roxas jumped running up the stairs, "This is way to much in one night" he muttered, "Sora, Denzel get to bed" they nodded following Roxas's example and ran up the stairs.

"Cloud you okay?"Leonasked, "A lots happen tonight"

"That is an understatement Squall"

"Leon" he warned.

"Fine,Leon. It this really happening? My kid brother has a past life he remembers and the bar was trashed by some monster"

"Yes"Leonsaid as Tifa went to her husbands side. "It's overwhelming I know but thinks will work out"

"Right" Cloud muttered.

"I'm going to go now; I'll take care of the paper work. Call the insurants to pay for this"

"My insurants doesn't cover monster attack" Cloud said sarcastically.

"Its not. It's a punk who broke in and trashed the place"Leonstated, "Now I'll call you later get some sleep"

"Right sleep" Cloud sighed, "That's the last thing on my mind" Tifa smiled at the man.

"Trust Leon" Tifa said, "And think if this never happened we might have never known the truth"

"That's what bothers me the most Tifa" he said looking at his wife. "This whole time we didn't know the truth" she nodded in understanding. Both were only starting to realize the burden Roxas had been carrying this whole time and still Cloud didn't want to admit it; they hadn't even seen it.

**Author Note:**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, or whatever holiday you are celebrating this year. Wish you well on the up coming New Year, too. Thanks all for reading. I'll see you all in 2012!**

**As for the story! Who guess it? Anyone? Did anyone see Axel being Zack and Aerith's son? Hehe, hope not. I liked that little twist. But for those who did catch it, bravo. **

**Secondly, Axel's bi, sorry people. I based him off of a friend of mine. Deal with it please. No! This doesn't mean he's going to be shoving his tongue down Roxas's throat or any other guys. You want that kind of story, move on. This is friendship fic, not romantic. And I'm not much of a Yaoi fan anyway, that's Elly's job (Friend I share this account with). But I wrote it this way for humor mostly. I mean it as friendship, but if you want to take it another way, have fun. Free country… for the most part depending where you're reading from… **

**-AN End-**


	8. Dream VII

**Chapter VII**

…

_Two sat watching the sunset. _

_"Roxas... are you really sure you don't have a heart?" the red head asked as he turned to the blonde._

_"I dunno..." the blonde admitted._

_TshhhhhhHHHHshh- STATIC-CHHHHHHHk_

_"... I can't just look inside. But I figure that there is something in there- inside us. We'd feel it, wouldn't we?" the teen asked with an odd wisdom. _

_SHHHHHHHHHH- STATIC- Kshhhhh_

_"True enough" the other agreed offering the other an ice cream. The other took it happily. Both eating as they watched the sunset atop the clock tower._

_Ssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh- STATIC- TSHHHHHHHH_

_"Man, I miss the old times. Still got it memorized? The day we met, when you got your new name, you and I sat right here, just like this and watched the sunset"_

…

Roxas woke in a panic, it was past noon and he rushed around the room throwing a pair of black pants and a red long sleeve shirt, that's sleeves covered his hands and a white jacket over it. He grabbed his belt, necklace and keychains then rushed down stairs. He zipped past Tifa and Cloud who were working on the bar both called out to him.

"Sorry late to see Xion" he shot throwing open the door. "I'll be back later" he promised as he rushed down the street.

He ran down the street quickly despite the pain shooting down his side from the wound he'd gotten the night before. He was still scared about how things might turn out for here on with the family knowing but he smiled knowing at least they still thought of him still as family. His smile feel with he thought of the Heartless from the night before. He sighed; things just keep getting more complicated.

"Xion sorry I'm late" he called as he throw open the door, he stopped seeing someone he didn't know standing in the room. The man turned, Roxas blinked before his eyes widened. He was in his late forties at best. He wore a short white, red lined haori that had a hood, light-colored hakama. Underneath he had a navy blue shirt with a white X on the front.

"Well, it's been a while Roxas" the man said with a warm smile.

"Master Eraqus" Roxas gasped before running over to him, hugging him without thought. This surprised the older man but he patted the boy's back anyway. Looking up at the man, he hadn't changed from Roxas's memories. He still had the same black hair tied back into a short, high topknot. While one bang falling off to the right side of his face. Same short mustache and same wise dark eyes that could see to your very soul. Same jagged scars over his right eye and left cheek.

"I'm not your master anymore" he pointed out as Roxas pulled away.

"Are you kidding me you're the only master I'll ever have" Roxas stated. "What are you doing here?"

"Leon called me, I just arrived"

"Yeah he told me about that. But I mean here in the hospital?"

"Leon told you? He didn't inform me you were involved"

"Are we talking about the same thing Master Eraqus? I was talking about what happened last night"

"Yes Leon informed me someone was attacked and survived" Eraqus informed, "He told me to come here and wait for them" the man turned to the girl in the bed. "At first I presumed it was this girl but I can tell it is not"

"I was" the man turned back to him. "It was me the Heartless attacked" Eraqus eyes narrowed.

"Roxas I was informed the person was injured"

"Just a scratch" the blonde assured. "Nothing to worry about. Tifa took care of it last night, doesn't even hurt"

"Roxas you know that wound isn't normal. It won't heal by normal means"

"I'm aware of that Master Eraqus but I don't have anything I can do about it"

"Let me see the wound" Roxas didn't even try to fight, be moved over the bed and sat on he edge not to disturb Xion as he took off his jacket and shirt.

"Give me a minute to get the bandages off" Roxas said working on them only to have the man start helping him. Once off Roxas saw that the wound was even worse looking in day light; it was jagged and raw, flash torn and blackened by the claws of the beast that gave it to him.

"This is just a scratch to you?" the man asked seriously.

"Yeah, after all it's not going anywhere, minds well get used to it"

"I'm glad your optimism has improved over the years since I've last seen you" the man said pulling something out of his pocket. Roxas stared at the green liquid filled bottle.

"Were the heck you get a potion?"

"I see you've also improved you worldly knowledge" the man said as he put the liquid on the wound.

"Master you know I don't need worldly knowledge to know that" Roxas said. Master Eraqus had been one of the only people to ever openly believe him as a child. That had been one of the reason's his father had taken him out of the dojo.

"So you still believe in your memories"

"I would be dead right now if I didn't Master" he paused looking up at the blonde for a moment before quickly finishing covering the wound with the liquid. He stood pulling another thing from his pocket.

"Drink this it's an elixir" Roxas didn't comment as he drank the gold liquid. "Roxas explain what you meant a moment ago" Roxas let out a breath after drinking the all elixir in one shot.

"You remember too right Master Eraqus" Roxas said seriously. "That's why you believed me as a child" Roxas handed back the now empty bottle to the man. "As for your question I meant if I hadn't remember I wouldn't have thought of summoning a Keyblade" Eraqus and froze on the bottle still being held by the blonde. "I know you can summon one too"

"I knew your father was a fool" Eraqus said taking the bottle returning it to his pocket "Ansem always was foolish. Taking you out of my class was a mistake"

"Don't change things now" Roxas pointed out looking down at his wound that was already healing and his skin turning back to its nature pale color. He looked back up at the man.

"Ventus is doing fine" the man said before he could even ask.

"He's still training with you. That's good" Roxas said turning back to Xion. "Oh this is Xion by the way" he said pulling his shirt back on. No longer needing bandages with his skin fixing itself. "Xion this is Master Eraqus"

"This girl is important to you then"

"Yeah, she's my best friend and family" Roxas said warmly. Eraqus watched the boy not seeing him act like this in the year before when he knew him.

"In this life or the last?" the man asked.

"Both" Roxas said with a smile, "So I was right, you are like me"

"Yes I'm like you. I remember things from a life that is no longer mine" Eraqus told as he watched the blonde who turned back to him.

"Ever heard of a shop around her call the 'Hatter'? I think you'd like it"

"I've heard of it" the man said with a nod. "It seems we share a friend in a certain cat"

"Seems so"

Roxas and Eraqus spoke over the next hour, about the Heartless and the Keyblade. Roxas also told Eraqus about what he'd been up to since he left Twilight Town. Then Roxas spoke to Xion telling her about a few things.

"Roxas" the blonde turned to Eraqus, "I told Leon I'd meet him at 3:30. I'll be leaving to meet him now"

"Wait, what time is it?" the man looked at the clock on the wall reading it off.

"It's past three"

"Shit" Roxas cursed, "There's no way I'm going to make it" Roxas said jumping to his feet grabbing his jacket. "Bye Xion I have to go" he said, "I'm not going to hear the end of this from Axel if I'm late" Roxas said as he rushed to the door before pausing. "Master Eraqus I'm staying with Cloud at '7th Heaven' come by before you leave. It was good to see you and talk. Bye"

"Bye Roxas" Eraqus said was he walked to the door smiling at his past student that was already rushing down the hall. Nurses yelled the blondes name as he rushed down the hall and the blonde shooting apologizes back.

-X-I-X-

Axel stood outside the café waiting for Roxas to arrive. He exhaled a breath of smoke he took the cigarette from his lips. Looking around getting worried never having the blonde be this late before.

"Where is he?" Axel muttered crushing the bud, quickly lighting another. Getting impatient, he pushed himself off the wall going to look for the blonde. Pulling out his black, flame covered phone, he called Sora, not having gotten Roxas yet to tell him his number.

"_Hey Axel_" Sora answered happily.

"Hey you know where Roxas is?"

"_He's not with you__?_"

"Nope, left me waiting. Not like him to be late"

"_Yeah he was late to leave, so he could still be visiting Xion. Give him ten more minutes Axel_"

"If you say so" Axel said slowly, "Thanks Sora"

"_No problem_" Sora cheery tone hanging up.

Axel flipped his phone shut, slipping it back into his pocket, before walking the block around the café. Walking for several minutes the man made his way back to the café where they were meant to meet. Axel stopped turning when he caught sight of familiar blonde out of the corner of his eyes. Letting out a sigh of relief walking over to the blonde who's back was too him.

"Where have you been your late" Axel said grabbing the boy's shoulder turning him around. He was confused seeing the boy. His hand quickly lifted just as the boy went to hit it away, staring down at the blonde. Axel blinked looking down at a face that looked just like Roxas but somehow wrong.

"What the hell?" the blonde snapped.

"Sorry" Axel said turning away from the blonde. "Mistook you for a friend of mine" Axel beginning walking away. "Damn where is he" the redhead muttered worriedly, leaving the blonde behind confused for a moment before following after the man.

"You really thought I was someone else?" Axel turned around to the blonde briefly.

"Yeah from behind that is" he stated turning forward again.

"Can I ask you something?" the strange blonde asked still walking after him.

"Sure, what's up blondie?" the boy didn't seem to be fazed by the nickname.

"Do you know where Tron University is?"

"Yeah but its off today" the blonde cursed, "Dorms are open though. Doubt anyone there, most people go home on weekends" Axel added.

"Could you tell me when people are there then?"

"Class hours, mostly. Only time I head there" with that Axel walked away thinking the blonde was done.

"Wait" he shot running after the man, "You go to Tron?"

"Yeah, why?" the redhead questioned looking around for Roxas, away from the unfamiliar teen.

"I'm looking for someone. Do you know Roxas Diz?" Axel paused before turning to blink at him.

"Nope not a Diz, sorry" Axel stated after a moment of thought looking through the crowd of people around him.

"Are-" the blonde was cut off by the man running forward.

"Roxas!" the blonde froze as the redheaded man called and ran across the street.

"Axel" a panting voice called.

"Where the hell were you? Your…" he paused looking at his watch, "An hour late"

"Half, gesh" Roxas shot. "Sorry I ran as fast as I could" Axel smirked.

"And here I thought you forgot about me"

"Like I could, even if I wanted too"

"Great you got me memorized" Roxas laughed at this.

"Don't push your luck pyro" Roxas paused at the sight of the person running up behind Axel. "Ventus…"

"Roxas" the other blonde ran up to Roxas hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked in shock as Ventus pulled away.

"Terra said he found you here" he explained, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

"I've missed you too Ven" Roxas smiling before turning to the redhead. "Axel, this is my older brother Ventus"

"You never told me you had a twin"

"Never asked" the redhead shrugged.

"Whatever. Nice to meet you Ventus"

"That's why you mistook me-"

"Only from behind" Axel reminded. "You're nothing like Roxas from the front"

"How can you say that we're identical twins" Ventus pointed out.

"Doesn't make you alike" Axel said flatly, "Do you want me to go?" he asked Roxas.

"No, but do you mind Ventus joining us?"

"Nah" the man said leading the way.

Once in the café and they had there orders placed did they start talking. For the first time Roxas saw the way Axel acted around people he didn't know and why everyone said the man liked him. Axel wasn't acting cocky or even talking he just sat, paying attention but didn't add a smart remark or flirtatious smirk. He ate quietly with his same large amount of food. He let Ventus talked with Roxas.

"Ventus, why didn't you just go to the bar to find me?"

"Bar?"

"Yeah I live at the bar Cloud owns. Terra didn't tell you?"

"Terra only said you went to Tron University"

"I went to Cloud's after what happened" Roxas said taking a drink of his tea.

"I've been meaning to ask you that" Ventus said glancing at Axel.

"Axel's fine. He's my friend, whatever you have to say you can say around him"

"Roxas why did you runaway?"

"What!" he snapped.

"Didn't know you had it in you" Axel joked for the first time with a small smirk.

"I didn't runaway" Roxas said getting angry, "Who told you that?" Ventus became confused.

"Father did"

"And you believed him. You should now me better then that"

"Are you saying our Father lied to me?"

"Your father" Roxas hissed, "That man is nothing to me" this time it was Ventus that got angry.

"How can you say that after everything he's done for us?"

"Us? He's done one thing to me Ven. And that was beating me till I was black and blue then throwing me out into the street without a single munny to my name" Roxas seeing his brother's disbelief, Roxas threw his munnys down onto the table and left without a word. Axel ran after Roxas, not really sure what just happened, leaving Ventus behind.

"Roxas" the redhead called making the blonde slow to a pause now several blocks away from the café.

"You know you'd think he'd believe me" Roxas said bitterly. "Is it really easier being ignorant?"

"I don't know Rox, never tried"

"Never tried…" Roxas whispered before pausing before speaking again. "Sorry, first I'm late then I storm out like a bratty toddler throwing a tantrum"

"Roxas you don't have to be sorry" Axel said seriously.

"It's weird hearing you so serious" Roxas said looking back at Axel who smirked.

"Have to be serious sometimes"

"Only sometimes" the blonde agreed with a small smile.

"How about we head home?"

"Don't really feel up to going back to the bar or the dorms" Roxas confessed, Axel coming up behind him throwing his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Well then it's a good think I got my own" the man said leading the blonde along.

They walked down the street, Axel's arm no longer around his shoulders. They walked silently down the streets of Radiant Garden, the red head leading them to the west side close to the river. Axel's home rest on Heart Road; it was a small blue house.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Axel said as he swung the front door open for Roxas to enter. Walking in taking off his shoes he found himself in a living room. Looking around it was surprisingly neat and well kept. The floor was a dark wood and the walls were an off white and where covered in different photos and paintings. The furniture; a blue chair and sofa, coffee table and bookshelf; all placed centered around the TV that was too the left of the door on a dark wood stand. Walking farther into the home, Roxas spotted the kitchen just beyond him to the right and a hallway between it and the living room. It was an oddly cozy place.

"It's a lot bigger inside then it looks outside" Roxas said looking around.

"You think?" the red head said looking around. "I guess I'm just used to it after living here so long"

"How long have you lived here?"

"Hm let's see… about four years I think" Axel said making his way to the kitchen. "Make yourself at home. You want anything to drink?"

"Water if you don't mind"

"Wouldn't asked if I did" the man stated as he entered the tiled area. Roxas followed looking around. First thing he noticed was the yellow tile that took over where the wood ended, then his eyes moved to the blue marble of the counter. He was an open space with light shining in from the window above the sink.

"You know I always pictured you living in an apartment. Not something this nice"

"This coming from the guy who tells me not to judge a book by its cover" Axel joked hading Roxas a glass. "Does that mean you like it?"

"Yeah it's nice" the blonde confessed still looking around a bit, "Don't know how you afford it though"

"A thing called work"

"I know that smart ass" Axel laughed.

"I work odd jobs around town" he informed, "Mostly stuff like delivery or helping at bars around town with Reno as a bouncer"

"Sounds fun" Roxas joked. "Ever try working for Cid?"

"Hell no, I'm not that crazy"

"Well I guess I am"

"No Rox, he likes you. Me, I'm on his shit list"

"Let me guess, has to do with fire"

"What else?" Roxas laughed as Axel lead them back to the living room.

Roxas spent the next few hours at the redhead's house and not once did he ask about what he'd said at the café. He was relived to fine that Axel had gone back to his old self, joking and teasing the blonde. Roxas shot his normal comments back and the two laughed. It was around seven and the sun was going down when Axel's cell phone went off.

"Hey'a kiddo what's up?" Axel answered cheerfully, "Roxas?" the man turned looking at the blonde. "He's fine sitting right next to me" the paused before hading the blonde his phone. "Sora" he stated.

"How'd he get your number?" he asked as he put the phone to his ear. "Hey Sor"

"_Where have you been? I've been worried sick! You haven't been answering your phone_"

"That would be because in my rush this morning I forgot it. If you'd looked in our room you would had seen it" Roxas stated, "So calm down. I'm perfectly safe and sound at Axel's"

"_Axel's? Your at his house?__"_

"I'm complex to ask why that surprises you. You go to Riku's house all the time"

"_But you…_" the brunette was silent for a moment. _"__Are you coming home tonight?_"

"I don't see why I wouldn't be coming home tonight. It's going to be late so don't wait up alright Sora"

"_Okay… Let me talk to Axel again_" he said making Roxas wonder what was with the tone the other used, but handed the phone back to its owner anyway. Axel didn't even get it to his ear before Roxas heard the teen shooting orders to the redhead.

"Um okay…" the man said slowly after about five minutes of Sora shouting in his ear. "Talk to you later Sora" Axel said quickly flipping his phone shut. He stared blankly at it for a while before turning to Roxas. "He ordered me around. Is that normal when you go to friends when you're at their houses?" Roxas held back a laugh.

"No but he usually thinks I sit home all day and have no friends. So, what were my nephew's orders?"

"Told me not to let you out after dark and I don't really want to repeat the rest, but they were defiantly not words I thought I'd ever hear Sora saying" Axel said slightly disturbed expression on his face.

"Huh?"

"… He pretty much told me not to molest you, in not so nice words. And if I did he'd castrate me"

"What makes him think… You know what I don't want to know. You're not the type of person that would do something like that, so forget Sora; he gets way to over protective sometimes" Roxas stated.

"Would do what again?" Axel stated confessed, "Sora listed off some things I don't even really know about"

"Reminded me to kick Riku's ass then" Roxas calmly stated before answering the man's question. "Axel you're not the type of person that would rap someone" he stated.

"Of course I'm not" Axel shot offended.

"Then we're good aren't we" the blonde pointed out turning back to the TV.

"Do I really come off as that kind of person?" Roxas laughed full heartedly.

"No"

"Oh yeah you saying that laughing makes it so believable" Axel said near pouting.

"Really Axel you don't. Sora is way too paranoid" Roxas said laugher now died.

"I know" Axel exclaimed, "Maybe it's not me but you" the blonde rose a brow. "Maybe Sora just thinks you're molestable"

"That's one of the most disturbing thoughts I've ever heard. Please let your mind wonder back to fire and flame" this time they both laughed.

"How did we get into this conversation again?"

"You tell me. One minute where talking about Sora, then this. Not sure"

"Me neither Roxy" the man said jumping to his feet, "You hungry?"

"Sure but its getting dark. If Sora said not to let me leave after dark I might need to be leaving"

"No, he said it's late not to let you go home. He told me to make you stay with me. Which may I add which really confused me. If someone thinks I'm a perv then way tell me to make you stay?"

"No idea, what do you have in this place that you call food?"

"Right food" they moved to the kitchen completely forget their absurd conversation.

After a meal of chilly and soda Roxas found himself back on the sofa flipping through channels. He ate finding that Axel was shockingly a great cook, even if the chill was a little spicier then he'd normal had it. The blonde watched the various shows flashed by as Axel clicked the channel button rapidly.

"Stop!" Roxas cried grabbing the remote from Axel, who sat next to him, flipping back a few channels. Axel nearly spilled his bowl do to the sudden out burst.

"Don't need to give me a heart attack"

"Found it" he declared as a cartoon came onto the screen.

"Really?" Axel asked.

"Yes really" Roxas said turning to the man. "How can you not like _'Ratatouille'_?"

"Never seen it" the blonde stuck his tongue out at the man.

"Then we have to watch it" Axel laughed softly before watching the movie.

When it was done Axel had to admit to Roxas that it was good movie, better then he'd thought it would have been. He laughed as Roxas told him he was going to make him watch '_WALL-E'_ next time he was over. Axel hadn't known Roxas had such a childish streak; the blonde was normal always serious and throwing smart remarks back. Unlike now as he was sitting on the sofa knee's close to his chest as they watched Axel pick, '_Constantine_', eating a bowl of chocolate chip cookies he'd found in the cupboard. Axel would steal one every now and again, but Roxas nearly had the whole bowl gone by halfway through the movie.

It was past ten when the movie was finished and they began to just watch whatever was on _'Discovery Channel'_. It was past eleven Axel jumped at weight fell on his shoulder. He turned to see Roxas fast asleep, now leaning on his shoulder. The man laughed softly standing up and laying Roxas down on the sofa.

"Could have told me you were tired Rox" Axel said softly, walking off.

He returned with a pillow and blanket, placing the pillow under the blonde's head and laying the blanket over him, Axel turned off everything in the room. Making sure everything was in place before turning back to the blonde.

"Night Roxas" he said before going off to his own room.

-X-I-X-

Roxas woke with sunlight shining into the room. He was confused sating up looking around before remembering the events of the night before. He looked down noticing the blanket and pillow and smiled. He got up, walking around he found no sign of Axel. Roxas figured he wasn't up yet, so the blonde moved to the kitchen.

Axel woke to the smell of food in the air; half asleep, Axel following his nose into the kitchen. He paused when he saw Roxas cooking at the stove.

"Rox what are you doing?" the blonde turned to see Axel standing in only a pair of black pajama bottoms that were low on his thin hips and for the first time his hair wasn't pulled back but free to spike everywhere. Roxas's eyes lingered for a moment on the tattoo that went up the other's left side, wondering mildly how much it must of hurt to get it before speaking.

"Cooking you breakfast. And seeing you now, you look like you need it. Do you ever eat outside the café?" the man yawned walking over to the blonde.

"Excuse me for having a fast metabolism. What you make'n?" he asked looking over the blonde's shoulder with a yawn.

"French toast, hope you like it. Oh and I added extra cinnamon to yours"

"Never had extra before, but then again I don't get it French toast much"

"Good, now go get dress while I finish"

"Why?"

"You'll catch a cold walking around like that" Roxas stated as he flipped what he had on the stove.

"Never been sick before other then chicken pocks as a kid"

"You're kidding me"

"Nope" Roxas glanced back at him then back to his cooking quickly.

"Guess its true, idiots don't catch colds"

"That hurts Roxas" the man said hand now over his heart, dramatically.

"Yes I know I'm horrible" Roxas said sarcastically taking the pan from the stove. "Come on get me some plate, it was hard enough for me to find the pans" Axel laughed before doing what he was told and got the plates.

-X-I-X-

"I don't know what I was thinking borrowing your clothes" Roxas said as he walked down the street in a black long sleeve shirt that he swam in and a part of blue jeans two sizes to big. Roxas pulling the shirt back on his shoulder every time it slipped low then he liked.

"Pants are Demyx extra he leaves at my house" Axel nodded walking beside him in a sleeveless orange jacket with a white, long sleeve shirt underneath it over black jeans and yellow checkered scarf around his neck. His hair free to spike everywhere; like it had that morning.

"Yeah well he's too big for me to wear his stuff" Axel laughed

"Best I can do. Not my fault your short"

"I'm not short" Roxas warned pointedly, "You're freak'n huge"

"Blame it on the genes my father gave me"

"Your right, Zack is a freak of nature too when it comes to height" Roxas huffed. "Curse you tall people" the redhead found himself laughing again at this.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Axel asked looking around to notice that they weren't heading to the bar.

"I'm going to see Xion" the blonde looking up at the man. "You don't have to come if you don't want to"

"Um…" Axel thought about it, he really didn't care for hospitals.

"Don't like hospitals? Not many people do Axel nothing to be ashamed of" Roxas assured.

"No I'll go, but if I see a needle I'm out of there"

"This coming from the guy with his ears pierced and tattoos on his face"

"Oh I don't have a problem with those kinds of needles. But if it's a syringe, I'd rather pass"

"Noted" the blonde said as they came up to the hospital. Walking in the lady at the front desk welcomed the blonde before going on. By the time they were outside Xion's door four nurses had said hello.

"Come here a lot do you?" Roxas shook his head.

"Everyday I'm free"

"Seriously?"

"No one told you what happened, did they?"

"No everyone said it was your story to tell" Roxas nodded opening the door. Axel stopped before he even stepped foot in the room. His eyes froze on the girl that lay on the bed. She was pale and had a dozen machines around her. When Axel had been told that Sora's sister was in a coma, he hadn't thought she'd look like this. She looked just as if she was asleep, take away the oxygen mask on her face, the IV and the tub going down her nose, you wouldn't known the difference.

"Axel it's rude to stare, come meet Xion" Axel nodded dumbly before entering the room. "Xion, Axel and Axel, Xion"

"Hello" Axel greeted the unconsciousness girl not so surely.

"She doesn't bite"

"Kind of figured that Rox"

"Xion got hit by a motorcycle" Roxas said slowly, "That day was the day I was supposed to make my apology. A week or so before the accident we got into a fight, it was my fault I said something stupid because I'm an asshole in the morning. Either way we made a deal, she said if I bought my weeks worth of ice cream and gave it too her she'd forgive me"

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah I'm addicted" Roxas confessed with a sad smile.

"I've never seen you touch any kind of ice cream before" Axel pointed out.

"I can't bring myself to eat it" Roxas said sadly before continuing with his story. "I bought the ice cream the next day after working at Cid's. On the way home I saw Xion so I called out to her, to show her the ice cream. She turned and smiled at me for the first time in forever. She didn't see the motorcycle coming from behind out of no where" Axel's eyes widened, "I tried, I ran as fast as I could. I dropped everything, the ice cream my skateboard but I was still too late. Late by a fucking inch Axel, a fucking inch" Roxas cursed his hand moving to his right shoulder. "I have the scar to prove it. To remind me" he spoke his grip tightening on the spot on his arm, "That's why I came here every day. Why I can't bring myself to eat the food I love the most. I lost my best friend and I promised myself I'd wait and the moment she wakes up I'm going to be here to say sorry. To give her that ice cream we never got to share"

"Roxas…" Axel wasn't sure what to say, but he understood why everyone told him to be careful and not to leave the blonde now. Roxas was a true friend, a loyal friend that would wait his whole life for someone he cared about. Maybe even in his next life if he had one. He was a person that kept his promises no matter what.

"I did I say something? You're being quiet" Roxas stated not taking his eyes off Xion.

"No, I'm just realized something about you that's all"

"Not something bad I hope"

"Far from it Roxy" Axel said looking at the blonde, "Your really something else" the blonde looked at him confused. "You'd wait for her your whole life without even questioning it wouldn't you. Hell you'd wait for her in the next life too if there was such a thing" Roxas paused at the man's choice of words before smiling sadly, glancing at the man briefly.

"I'd do that for any of my friends Axel, even you" Roxas turned back to Xion. "Defiantly you" he whispered to himself.

"I don't think I realized what it meant when I started talking to you"

"Regret it?"

"Hell no, would have done it sooner" he stated, "Finding a friend like you Roxas, is one in a life time thing"

"I wouldn't say that" Roxas said laughing awkwardly.

"Roxy I don't think you give yourself enough credit" he threw his arm around the blonde's shoulders turning to the girl. "Right Xion. When you wake up you'll have to help me knock some sense into him. That and some ice cream" the pyro joked.

"Yeah I don't need any help eating sea salt ice cream"

"I knew there was a reason I liked you"

"Oh thanks" Roxas said in an amused voice pushing the man off, who smirked in return.

"So tell me about Xion since she can't answer me herself" Roxas smiled as the both pulled up a sit.

"What do you want to know?"

"Basic stuff, favorite ice cream, color, age"

"Ice creams tied with vanilla and sea salt. Her favorite color was blue and she turned sixteen this last summer but her birthdays coming up again"

"So we share two favorite things, well get along great" Axel said looking at the girl as he spoke.

"Your favorite colors blue huh"

"Yeah isn't yours?" the man asked cocky tone.

"Nope sorry, have to say I like green better"

"Really?"

"Yeah that or red" Roxas said without thinking about it. "Not any red though it has to be a really dark red"

"Like my hair?" Axel teased.

"Your hairs not bad but I like a color darker then that. Color closer to maroon" Roxas stated obviously.

"Well your eyes fit my favorite color" the man said without thinking, "Did I just say that out load?"

"Yes you did" Roxas said smiling at Axel who looked uncomfortable. "Makes you feel any better Xion told me the same thing once... And your eyes work for my favorite color too, oddly enough" Axel looked the blonde over for any signs of lying.

"Seriously?"

"Sincerely so" Roxas honestly admitted. Axel changed the subject quickly after that asking more question about the girl before letting Roxas talk to her. After an hour the two left walking back to the bar.

"Roxas!" Sora cried as the blonde barely got through the door. Roxas fell back as the boy glomped him.

"Have a nice fall Roxy?" Axel asked with a mischievous grin, leaning over to two boys.

"Oh yes thanks for noticing" Roxas shot sarcastically with a glare, before trying to peel Sora off from on top of him. "Sora, get off"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Sora asked not paying Roxas's words any mind. "Axel didn't do anything right? You sleep okay, no nightmares right?" Sora became confused for a moment blinking. "Are you wearing Axel's clothes?"

"No, just his shirt" Roxas crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you getting off now?"

"You didn't answer my questions"

"I would if I could breath" the brunette smiled nervously getting off the blonde. "Thanks" Roxas huffed getting to his feet, brushing himself off. "Now for the rest; no, I sleep fine. Axel is a very good host, whether you believe it or not. Also I'm offended you think I can't take care of myself. Really do you think I'd let Axel do anything to me if I didn't like it. Not that he would do anything because he isn't that kind of guy"

"I guess… You go see Xion?"

"Just left"

"Axel went with you?" the blonde and redhead nodded, "Oh…" Sora seemed to glare at the redhead before smiling. "Dad and Mom wanted to talk to you Rox" he stated walking off.

"Okay…" Roxas said slowly, "That wasn't normal… I'll be right back Axel but you can leave if you want"

"I'll wait… That is unless Sora comes back, he's giving me a bad feeling"

"Right I'll send Red down to keep you company" the man nodded as Roxas ran up the stairs.

"Roxas" the blonde smiled at Tifa and Red XIII as he stepped off the steps.

"Sora said you and Cloud wanted to talk to me" she nodded.

"He's in the office"

"'Kay. Red XIII would you go downstairs?" the beast nodded without question, leaving Roxas to turn left, following Tifa into the room

"Cloud, Roxas is home" the man turned from the desk to his brother.

"Welcome back, you're late"

"Yeah some crap happened yesterday and I didn't feel like coming back until it was already dark. By that point Sora had call and threatened Axel if he let me leave after dark, so I crashed at his place"

"Sora threatened Axel?"

"Said he'd castrate him if he didn't take care of me" Roxas summoned it up quickly.

"Really?"

"Well that's the clean version you'll have to ask the two downstairs the other. I didn't get the uncut version"

"Did he treat you well?" Tifa asked with a proud smile.

"Yeah but he didn't need Sora to threaten him to do it" Roxas assured, "He's one of my best friends"

"Best friends? When did this happen?" Cloud asked knowing Roxas didn't take in friends easily.

"A bit ago. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Just what happened the other night?"

"The Heartless? What about them"

"Not the Heartless more about you" Tifa said slowly.

"What about me? I kind of threw everything on the table that night"

"Your past life" Cloud said gruffly.

"What about it? Not much to tell really I only lived a year" their eyes widened.

"Then how do you have memories?" Tifa asked softly.

"I was a Nobody. Nobodies aren't completely human; their born when a person looses their heart, what's left after a Heartless is born. When a person has a strong heart and gets turned into a Heartless, both the Heartless and Nobody is stronger. In the Nobody case it will look human but they don't have feelings"

"You didn't have feelings" Tifa said sadly.

"No I did, I wasn't like other Nobodies"

"What is that?" Cloud asked.

"Because of my somebody and because I had a heart"

"Who was your somebody?" Tifa asked; Roxas was silent for a moment before replying.

"Sora" their eyes widened, "Sora was my somebody"

"Sora lost his heart" Cloud said in sadness.

"It was his choice. To save Kairi he took out his own heart with a Keyblade, giving birth to me. He found his way back though, he was only a Heartless for a day, if that" he explained. "And yes Sora knows all this, I told him. Sora had dreams because of me. For that I'm sorry" Roxas said bowing his head.

"Do you know any others now; that you knew in your past life?" Cloud asked almost hesitantly.

"Yes, I saw nearly everyone at some point. But their not always the same"

"And you used these memories to summon that key?" Cloud asked, Roxas nodded.

"I've never been able to summon anything beyond '_Kingdom'_ before the other night though" Roxas summoned the blade he spoke of, showing it to them knowing they were about to ask. "There are hundred of different Keyblades. They change with different keychains. But not all Keyblade work with every person, the Keyblade also depends on the heart"

"So your saying there's no way we could give Keyblades to anyone else"

"I think Sora and Riku could wield one, but I don't know if they could summon one" Roxas thought about it for a moment. "I could try giving them one and see if it doesn't return to me"

"Explain" Cloud said dryly, Roxas simply throw the Keyblade to the floor across the room. The two watched confused until the blade disappeared into light only to reappear in Roxas hand once again.

"I could hand it to one of you two, it'd do the same" Roxas said idly, "Axel's waiting downstairs is it alright if I go now?"

"Yes I think that's enough for one day" Tifa said kindly, "Thank you"

"Its okay to freak out" Roxas said calmly, "I wouldn't blame you"

"I think I'll have to read some of those documents Leon was talking about" Cloud said turning back to his desk.

"Facts are always good" Roxas agreed, "Ask Leon about Master Eraqus" with that he left going downstairs. Roxas paused at the door that lead to the bar as he heard Axel's voice.

"I don't care leave" Axel voice was deeper then normal as he spoke. "Do you realize how hurt he was?"

"Axel what's going on?" Sora snapped obviously confused.

"Let me talk to him" a voice demanded, Roxas hand began to tremble on the doorknob.

"Not until you get your damn facts straight"

"I don't know who you are but if you don't get out of me way I swear I'll make you"

"Oh" Axel sneered in a cocky tone. "I'd like to see you try"

"Stop!"

Sora's panicked voice gave Roxas what he needed to open the door and step into the bar. Seeing Ventus attacking Axel wasn't what he'd wanted to see but it didn't surprise him. He ran forward without pause grabbing his brother's arm and stared up at Axel, telling him with on look what to do. Axel getting the hint stepped back, raising his flame filled hand before closing it, cutting off the flame and killing it. Ventus was shocked to see the fire stepped back his arm falling from Roxas's grip. Roxas looked to Sora, who stood a foot away letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Sora" Roxas said turning to Ventus. "Ventus I'd like it if you leave. Axel was right. Make sure your facts are straight before you talk to me again" Roxas stated turning the redhead. "I appreciate you defending me but no fire in the bar next time. Do you realize what Tifa would have done to us if you destroyed this place?"

"Point noted" the man said with a smirk.

"Roxas" the blonde paused looking back at his twin.

"Ventus"

"What happened the other day I…"

"Don't believe me, I get it" Roxas said with a sigh. "Go back to Twilight Town Ven, I'm fine here"

"But do you realize how much Namine and I miss you? You have to come home"

"No Ventus" Roxas snapped looking his brother in the eye. "I can't. I am home. I didn't run away, I was kicked out and _your_ father made it very clear that I was no longer a Diz"

"But-"

"No buts Ventus" Roxas cut off. "Roxas Diz is gone. I'm Roxas Strife and I'm happier then I've ever been in my life. I belong here, not in Twilight Town"

"You changed your name"

"That happens when you get a legal guardian Ventus. Tell me if _Diz _said I ran away, how did our older brother get custody of me?" the other blonde paled. "I'm sure I could go upstairs and get the paper work if you still don't believe me" Ventus didn't say a word just stood there blankly.

"Looks a little shocked" Axel snickered from behind Roxas, "Should I call Red out of the kitchen? I beat that will get him out of it" Roxas elbowed the man behind him.

"Not the time" the man just shrugged with a playful smirk.

"Just a suggestion"

"Roxas this cant be…"

"Sora, go get Cloud please" Roxas said cutting Ventus off. "Since my brother won't listen to me, maybe he'll listen to our big brother. Anyway I'm sure Cloud would like to meet him" the brunette only nodded rushing to the stairs.

"Cloud's here" Ventus said slowly.

"Yeah got to give him the yellow marble and everything" Roxas said pointedly, "Told you I would" this got a small smile from the other blonde, how's hand went straight to his pocket, digging out a green marble holding it out to Roxas as it sat in the palm of his hand.

"Namine still has hers you know" Roxas nodded.

"I know Ven" he said pulling of the keychains off his belt holding them up. "Never leaves my side"

"You made it into a keychain"

"Sora did it for me" Roxas said softly hooking them back onto his belt.

"That boy that was here was Sora"

"Yeah that was Sora. He's our nephew"

"We have a nephew" Ventus said shocked.

"Two and a niece. Sora, Denzel and Xion" Roxas turned as he heard Sora's and Cloud coming down the stairs. The man paused as he entered; he looked between the two blondes before letting out a deep sigh.

"Roxas you didn't think you've dumped enough on me this week?" the man asked walking over to the blonde.

"This one's all on Ventus, Cloud"

"Well then Ventus" the man said stopping next to Roxas holding out a hand. "At list I didn't find you on my doorstep in the middle of a thunderstorm. Nice to meet you, I'm Cloud Strife" Ventus took the hand slowly.

"Ventus Diz. You can just call me Ven" he said looking up at the man. "What do you mean about finding me on your doorstep?" he asked as he dropped the man's hand.

"Roxas" Cloud nodded to the blonde, "Found him on my doorstep. At list you have the manners to visit"

"Excuse me" Roxas huffed crossing his arms.

"He's just teasing" Sora ensured hugging the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah" Roxas said pushing Sora off, the brunette only giggled.

"So what brings this visit?" Cloud asked, "Not that I mind but you haven't stopped by before this, why now?"

"I came for Roxas" Ventus stated.

"So that's what his is about. Well I don't have any say in the matter now that Roxas is eighteen, but I don't see him going back to Twilight"

"What?" Ventus near snapped.

"Do you have a home for him to go to?" not getting a reply Cloud went on. "I didn't think so. That and Roxas is in the middle of collage"

"And Xion" Sora added, "Roxas wouldn't leave her"

"No I wouldn't" Roxas assured.

"But Roxas you have to come home" Ventus pleaded.

"This is my home Ven"

"You keep saying that but why can't you come back with me to Fathers"

"He is not going anywhere near that man" Cloud hissed darkly making everyone become nerves other then Roxas. "I don't care who you are. I will not let Roxas ever return to that man under any circumstance" Cloud ensured.

"Father didn't do anything" Ventus dared to snap back.

"Didn't do anything" Cloud hissed glaring at the younger blonde. "Do you call him coming to my doorstep with out a cent to his name, covered in bruises, nothing" Ventus face fell, "Do you call him being abused and told he was scum his whole life nothing. I wouldn't call that nothing"

"Cloud that's enough he gets it" Roxas said softly.

"No Roxas he doesn't get it" the man pointed out, "Do you realize how long it took you not to flinch every time Sora hugged you? How long it took for you to look someone in the eye when you spoke to them? I will not let you go near that man. I don't need legal rights. You're my brother and I will protect you because of that" Cloud ensured looking back to Ventus. "Do you have anything else to say? I think I've made it as clear as Roxas has. He's not going back to the man's house"

"Father…" Ventus looked to his twin, "He really" Roxas stared blankly back.

"Doesn't matter now Ven, I'm home that's why I'm not leaving. I have a life and people I care about here" Axel stepped forward throwing his arms around the blonde's shoulders, resting his chin on the blondes head.

"That and a little promise he made to his best friends over ice cream" he said with a smirk.

"Get off me you pryo" Roxas said trying to nudge the man off.

"Nah I think I like it here. You're the perfect height for me to rest on"

"Axel you will let Roxas go or I'll make sure you never touch anything again" Cloud warned. Axel hands shot up defensively taking a step back from the blonde, grinning nervously.

"No touchy" Axel agreed, Sora burst into laughter.

"Cloud that wasn't necessary" Roxas ensured with a smirk holding back laughter, seeing how scared Axel was of his brother.

"Hn" the man snorted walking to the kitchen. "Now that his matter is settled, Tifa and I are going out of dinner you kids are on your own tonight"

"But Dad" Sora pleaded.

"Don't you _dad_ me Sora. You're eighteen you can manage one night"

"But Denzel-"

"Is staying at Zack and Aerith's for dinner" Cloud stated disappearing back up stairs.

"Roxas!" Sora cried jumping the blonde, "What are we going to do!"

"You mean you? Cook" he stated.

"But I can't cook! I make everything too sweet"

"And if you could tell the different between salt and sugar you wouldn't"

"But I don't know how!" he stated dramatically hanging of the blonde. Roxas laughed and Axel soon joined him.

"It's called tasting it first Sora" Roxas said between laughs, "I've told you that a million times"

Ventus watched as the brunette hung from his brother and how his brother laughed full heartedly. Something he'd never seen in their childhood. He'd never seen his brother laugh so freely before only a few small smiles and a laugh when Namine would tickle him but it was nothing compared to what he saw now. Roxas, for the first time in Ventus's life, looked so genially happy. Ventus hated to admit it but after hearing everything he'd heard and seeing the blonde now, he couldn't deny his father must had done some wrong.

"Roxas" the blonde paused as the brunette now on the floor in front of him, arms around his waist.

"Yeah Ven"

"I'm sorry, for not believing you" Roxas blinked before smiling.

"You're forgiven. Now help me get this dork off me since that idiot's to busy laughing his ass off" he said nodding to the still laughing Axel. Ventus stepped forward.

"I would love to Roxas but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Tickle him or something. Just get him off" Roxas said trying to free himself. Not so surely Ventus stepped behind Sora before tickling his sides. Sora broke into a fight of laughter before he could even protest. Arms now free from his waist Roxas jumped forward to join his brother in the tickling. Sora was in tears as the twins tortured him.

"Please! Uncle!" Sora cried "Uncle!" Sora head shot to Axel. "Axel help!" the red head blinked before smirking devilishly.

"My pleasure" he said grabbing Roxas around the waist.

"No you don't" Roxas warned but it was too late as Axel lifted him off the ground. "Put me down you giant"

"Nope" Axel said beginning to tickle the blonde with one hand, while he held him with the other. Roxas broke into a laugh, but he still did his best to glare at the man.

"Stop it you!" Roxas snapped between laughs. Sora now free from being tickled as Ventus watched his brother.

"Should we help?" Ventus asked the brunette.

"Axel did save me… But then again Roxas is my meal ticket…" Sora thought for a moment before smiling mischievously. "Let's get him" he jumped to his feet jumping Axel from behind. Ventus smirked before joining them. Ventus my not know these people well but he'd hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Within moments Axel found himself on the floor next to Roxas being tackled by Sora, Ventus tackling Roxas.

"Traitor" Axel declared as Sora attacked his sides.

"He's not the only one" Roxas shot as the found the blonde on him.

"Well I see your getting along" Tifa giggled as she entered the room.

"Hey Mom!" Sora said giving Axel the chance he needed to flip the boy off.

"Yeah nice to see you Tifa" Axel shot before attacking the blonde on Roxas.

"Good to see you too Axel" she welcomed back just as Sora jumped onto the man's back. The woman laughed as Axel was tackled again, this time by both Sora and Ventus. Axel forced down, his arms catching himself before he crushed Roxas, who he now leaned over.

"Hey Roxy" Axel smirked looking now only inches away from the blonde.

"Yeah hi" Roxas said not so happily, Axel huffed as the weight on his back shifted. "Please don't squash me" Roxas asked nervously.

"Trying my best Rox" the man said his arms the only thing stopping from the weight to fall on the blonde under him. Tifa laughed as Sora and the blonde hung from the man's back, seemingly unaware of Roxas.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked his wife joining them.

"Oh the boys are just wrestling" Clouds eyes narrowed.

"This is going to end badly"

"Let them have their fun Cloud" the man let out a gruff sigh before watching silently with his wife.

Meanwhile Axel wasn't doing so well keeping Roxas safe as Sora began to tickle him. Ventus joining in soon after Axel was defeated as he fell to his elbows laughing. Roxas held his breath but some how Axel had still managed to keep the weight of the blonde. Axel was practically on top of the blonde and it was only then the other two seemed to notice Roxas.

"Oops" Sora said with a laugh jumping off the man with Ventus. Breathing a little easier without the extra weight, Axel took a moment to catch his breath before pushing off the blonde.

"I'm so going to kill you" Roxas hissed at Sora. "Do you realize I would have been crushed if Axel hadn't held you up" the brunette smiled nervously.

"Sorry I was just getting Axel for you"

"Oh thanks after I save you" Axel huffed, "See if I do it next time"

"Boys" they all turned slowly to Cloud. "Do I need to call a babysitter?" he asked arms crossed over his chest.

"Nope" Sora assured, "We got Axel"

"That's reinsuring" Roxas commented sarcastically.

"This coming from the guy I just saved. Maybe I should squash you"

"We're fine" Roxas said ignoring Axel "Ventus you staying around?"

"I have a hotel room so I should leave soon"

"You'll stay here" Tifa stated coming up behind Cloud. "Your Ventus right, I'm Tifa, Cloud's wife" Ventus jumped to his feet shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you" she smiled at the blonde, "But I couldn't intrude on you"

"Your family and I won't have you wasting perfectly good munny on a room when you can stay here" the blonde smiled.

"I-" Roxas jumped to his feet coving his twin's mouth.

"He'd love to stay Tifa" Roxas said for him, "Sora and I well get him set up"

"Great I'll see you boys when I get back then. Axel your welcome to stay as late as you want as well" he grinned ear to ear.

"Thanks Tifa I think I'll take you up on that offer" Cloud muttered under his breath next to the woman.

"Good now Cloud and I will be off. You have fun and I expect you to behave yourself and this place to be in one piece when we get back" she stated heading to the door with Cloud. "Night boys" she called stepping out. Cloud giving them all, mostly Axel, a warning look before going after her.

"Party!" Sora declared with a yell, ten minutes after his parents left. "I'm going to call Riku and Demyx!" he said rushing up the stairs.

"NO!" Roxas said going to shot after him only to get stopped by Axel grabbing him around the waist.

"Don't bother by the time you get up the stairs we'll be done calling them" Roxas cursed knowing it was true.

"Damn that over energetic airhead" Axel let the blonde go turning to the other.

"Where's your stuff anyway?"

"Back at the hotel I stayed at last night I suppose I should go get it" Ventus turned to the door.

"Axel, would you go with him?" Roxas asked slowly, "I don't want to leave Sora alone with Demyx"

"What?" both Axel and Ventus said together before looking at each other then turning their backs to one another.

"Come on you two can get along long enough to get Ven's stuff. I would go but Demyx will get here before Riku. Axel you know how Sora and Demyx act, imagine them together, alone" Axel paled before sighing.

"Fine" he huffed crossing his arms, "Only because it's you asking me, Rox"

"Thanks Ax. Now please don't kill each other. I don't know why you two don't get along better but whatever. Go and hurry please, I'm not sure how much of Demyx and Sora together I can manage"

"On it Rox" Axel said turning to Ventus. "Lead the way blondie" the blonde glared at him.

"I have a name" he stated walking to the door.

"Yeah, yeah blondie" Axel said as the door swung close behind them.

The two were still not back yet when Demyx bust through the bar door with Hayner.

"Hey! I got games!" he yelled holding up his Xbox and several videogames along with a few board games.

"I got junk food" Hayner said holding up his own bag, Sora ran over to them checking things over.

"Great!" Sora said jumping up and down. "I called Pence and Tidus too, but only Pence can make it" Sora said quickly taking the bag of food.

"Great" Hayner smirked, "Anyone else coming?"

"I called Kairi, but she couldn't" Sora said. "Hope you don't mind me asking your girlfriend" the dirty blonde shrugged.

"Not at all. Too bad she couldn't come. So where are the drinks?"

"No" Roxas said firmly, "No alcohol for you buffoons. It's all locked away and no ones getting the key"

"Party-pooper" Demyx and Hayner whined together, Sora rushing to their side quickly.

"No he's saving our ass" Sora ensured, "He's unfazed by alcohol he'd win any drinking contest we had"

"No shit?" Hayner asked looking at the blonde. "Didn't know he had it in him"

"He did win that one at Hercules house" Demyx muttered.

"So anyone else coming?"

"Yeah Riku and Zexion are on their way and Axel should be back soon with Ventus, that is his name right Roxas?" the blonde nodded. "Okay, Ventus which you guys are going to freak when you see him"

"Who?" the two asked, Sora smiled mysteriously.

"You're just going to have to see it to believe it" Sora said opening a bag of chips.

"Sora I hope you realize your not sharing a room with me tonight right" Roxas stated walking into the kitchen.

"What?" the blonde paused turning looking back into the bar for a moment.

"You have more then three cups of soda tonight I'm leaving you in the hall" Sora was in near tears.

"You're evil incarnate Roxas, evil!" Sora declared dramatically.

"Oh yes, I'm the devil himself" Roxas replied in dry sarcasm disappearing out of view.

Pence popped up next Roxas still in the kitchen doing whatever it was he was doing, no one knew. The four sat around the Xbox that they hooked up to the flat screen that was setup above the bar. They were busy playing Halo3 when Axel returned with Ventus, both unnoticed by the group. They didn't look only waved welcoming whoever in.

"Where did Roxas go?" Axel asked.

"Kitchen" Sora said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Right" the redhead nodded going to the door of the kitchen. "Roxas we're back come show us where to put his shit"

"Yeah I'm coming" Roxas came out leading the two ups the stairs. They came back down minus the two bags they had before. The group not moving an inch and Riku and Zexion had come. Roxas went into the kitchen again as Axel walked over to the group around the bar, Ventus following close behind.

"NO!" Demyx cried dramatically as he died, "Really Pence was that really needed"

"Of course, this game is kill or be killed" the teen said seriously lost in the game.

"Only Roxas can beat him Demyx, don't feel bad" Hayner said, having been dead for awhile.

"That was only once" Pence ensured, "A fluke at that"

"Really?" Ventus asked Hayner turned to him.

"Our savior" he said tossing the remote to the blonde. "Save our team would you, Pence is killing us"

"I'm not-" Axel hit him on the back.

"Just play they won't know the different"

"Whatever" Ventus said as the game started. He stood playing the game quickly, his fingers moving over the buttons skillfully. In the end Ventus was the victor.

"Fluke my ass" Hayner laughed, "He just creamed you" Pence stared blankly at the screen in shock.

"How?" Pence turned back at Ventus, blinking. "What the heck are you wearing?" Pence said looking the blonde over. He wore light grey jeans and a dark red turtleneck, with a classy black cotton vest over it. It was something very unlike Roxas, who normally wore punk like clothing; nothing as classy as Ventus was wore.

"Clothes" Ventus stated handing the remote back to Hayner. "And I was going to tell you before this ass cut me off" the said flashing a glare at Axel, "I'm not Roxas" they turned to him.

"Right and I'm not Hayner Highwind"

"Hayner that's the dumbest thing you've ever said" they all looked beyond Ventus to see Roxas. "I got the drink" he said holding up a tray, their eyes widened and jaw's dropped.

"What the hell?" shot Hayner, Demyx and Pence, Axel and Sora already knowing didn't care while Riku and Zexion just looked between the two silently.

"Ven you didn't introduce yourself, that's rude" Roxas stated setting the drinks down on the bar. "Well then, everyone meet my twin brother Ventus. Ventus meet Demyx, Zexion, Riku, Hayner, Pence and you already know Axel and Sora" Roxas said pointing with at each person he named. Ventus spoke before anyone else could.

"Nice to mean you" Ventus bowed politely, "So Roxas what did you make?"

"Nothing just brought out the basic; some punch, soda and water. Just use the ice behind the bar when you want it" Roxas said looking over at the tray. "I ordered some pizza too. Your guys better not go through more the six because that's all I have munny for"

"Yes! Roxas you're the best!"

"This coming from the guy that called me evil incarnate less then an hour ago" Roxas said in a huff, "You all better like it too"

"You got cheese right?"

"And ham with pineapple?" Demyx shot next.

"Yes" Roxas snapped before anyone less spoke "Two cheese, one ham and pineapple, one with chicken onion and green pepper, one with bacon and lastly one with hot peppers with white sauce" the blonde listened. "Did I get anything wrong on that list?" they all blinked looking at each other before nodding.

"No I think that's it"

"Great" Roxas said sitting down, "Oh and you're all paying for the extra shipping and tip just so you know"

"I think that's far" Zexion said. "I don't see why you don't make us pay for the pizza itself. That would be the logical thing to do" he noted.

"Yes I guess that would but I'm being nice and not making you. Enjoy it, I might not have the munny next time around" Roxas said rubbing his side that was beginning to ache. Sora paled only now remembering the wound the blonde had gotten nights before. He stomach dropped as he thought back to the tickling and other events that evening. He dropped the remote in his hand and rushed to Roxas.

"Rox" he said worriedly, the blonde looked up at him.

"Hm?" the brunette grabbed his hand

"Would you guys excuse us please" Sora shot before pulling Roxas into the kitchen.

"Sora what's gotten into you?" Roxas asked as the brunette grabbed the edge of his shirt. "Sora!" Roxas said pushing his shirt back down.

"Let me see it" Sora said pleading, "I completely forgot about what the Heartless did. Its hurting you right, I'm so sorry" Roxas smiled at the worried brunette.

"I'm fine, Master Eraqus fixed me up"

"Eraqus?" Roxas nodded lifting his shirt showing the other his now scabbed and newly scaring side.

"See all healed up. Won't be long and it'll just be a nasty scar" Sora let out a sigh of relief as Roxas pulled his shirt back down.

"Thank goodness"

"Yeah now let's get back"

"But does it hurt?" Sora asked following after the blonde.

"Yeah but nothing I can't deal with Sora" they reentered the room only to have everyone's eyes on them.

"So Sora what were you trying to do in there?" Demyx asked with a smirk.

"Roxas sounded frantic" Hayner added teasing.

"You're a bunch of idiots" Roxas said stepping forward lifting his shirt they all had their turn of shock or disgusted at the sight of the healing wound. "I got hurt while back. Sora wanted to check on me"

"What the hell did that?" Hayner snapped in disgust.

"How should I knew" Roxas shrugged, "It was pitch-dark"

"This whole time you've been walking around with that?" Axel asked shocked.

"Yeah doesn't hurt that badly now"

"How long ago was this?" Zexion asked discreetly.

"Hm… What was it few days ago?" Roxas said turning to Sora.

"I think so…" the brunette paused helping the blonde in his lie.

"Now who's butt am I going to kick in Halo?" Roxas said stepping forward.

"Hey I'm playing" Sora said jumping forward, Ventus joined soon after. Pence not passing up the chance to play took the last spot.

Pizza got there not long after and they wiped out the six larges in less then a half hour. Halo got boring soon after that and they all moved on to the next game. Two hours later the game where all played and they moved to the board games Demyx had brought. At this point everyone had broken into their own little groups, Demyx, Zexion, Hayner and Pence where together then Sora, Riku and Ventus where in another. Roxas sat away from them, watching as he sipped a glass of water, Red XIII by his side.

"Not joining the fun?" Axel asked taking a seatbeside the blonde.

"Nah"

"Stressful day?"

"I wish" Roxas laughed weakly, "More like stressful week" Axel's eyes narrowed at this.

"Roxas-"

"I'm not talking about it Axel" Roxas cut in.

"Fine but if you need to-"

"I know your there" Roxas said cutting in again, smiling at the man. "For now how about you help me find the sleeping bags" he rose a brow at this. "Cant have all these idiots walking home at midnight on a sugar high can we?" Axel looked back at the group.

"Now that you mention it I think that's just as bad as being drunk for some of our group of friends"

"Yeah that and they be passing out soon" Roxas pointed out as he moved to the stairs.

Axel and Roxas return form their search with four sleeping bags, two confiders, several pillows and six blankets. The blonde left the job of telling everyone they were stuck for the night to Axel while he moved back upstairs to call all their homes, fearing the wraith of parents if he didn't, mainly Cid. Going back to the bar Roxas only now had to worry about Tifa and Cloud when they got home, looking at the clock, would be any minute.

"Sleepover!" Demyx screamed as the blonde got back down the stairs making his ears ring. "I get next to Zexion" he said hugging the man, who couldn't stop the light shade of pink to come to his cheeks.

"Everything stays PG to night" Roxas said now next to Axel, "That goes for everyone"

"Dude I'd love to stay but I have to get back" Hayner spoke before Roxas stopped him.

"I call all your living place and or parents, other then Pence because he stays at the dorm and Axel because he's a big boy with his own place. It's all taken care of"

"I love you Roxas" Sora said hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah don't hug me yet. You still have to help me when Cloud and Tifa get home" Sora pouted.

"But they'll kill me"

"No, I made sure the idiots didn't touch the liquor. I paid for all the food. I don't see why they'd have a problem with it. And in light of current events Sora, I think we have a good chance Tifa and Cloud will let them stay just because it's dark" Sora eyes brightened hugging the blonde again.

"You're an evil genies! I knew their was a reason you're my uncle"

"What's going on here?" a deep voice ordered making Sora joy die quickly, turning to the door too see his parents home.

"Hey Dad, Mom" he said stepping behind Roxas.

"Sorry Cloud" Roxas began, "They came over to hang out for a bit but we lost track of time. Its okay if they stay right?"

"Yeah, what he said" Demyx said nervously behind Zexion much like Sora was doing with Roxas. Cloud turned to Roxas looking him seriously in the eye.

"Parents?"

"Called"

"My bar?" Tifa asked, over Cloud.

"Untouched"

"Food?" Cloud begun again.

"Paid for"

"Fine but if this ever happens again I'm kicking both your asses" Cloud warned looking the group over. "Can't have this group on the street this late anyway, knowing them they've all had more then enough sugar"

"Cloud's right" Tifa agreed, "But I expect you all to behave and keep it PG" she stated, mainly to Demyx, who everyone knew could be overly affectionate.

"Roxas already said the same thing" Demyx chirped.

"Good at list one of you has a brain" Cloud huffed, "I'll see you in the morning"

"Unlike you boys, we plan to sleep, keep it down" Tifa warned as they both went up the stairs. As soon as they where gone the group let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Roxas if it wasn't for you I think I would have just lost my head" Sora thanked.

"I will not longer question your rule" Demyx vowed. "I thought you were just being a jerk but you're like Zexion and think ahead"

"No I just am more responsible then you lot" Roxas said throwing a sleeping bag at Demyx's head. "Now get ready for bed, there's no way you idiots can stay quite. And I like the bar staying in one piece" After everything was said and down they found themselves short a few beds.

"We're short four"

"No your fine" Roxas ensured, "You four will take the sleeping bags" he said pointing to Demyx, Zexion, Hayner and Pence. "Since Axel a freak of nature and to big of any sleeping bag ever made, he gets the two confiders. Ventus and I are taking my bed upstairs and Riku and Sora can have his"

"What?" Sora said turning to the blonde.

"You and Riku can share a bed for one night Sora" Roxas stated "Oh and you lot better behave, because I'm having Red stay down here and keep a eye on you"

"Okay like that will do much"

"Oh he'll do perfectly. He'll tell me everything you do in the morning if any of you misbehaved, word for word" Axel and Sora paled at the pure evilness of it. Most of the group thought it was just an animal nothing to worry about. But in truth it could talk and it would tell him in the morning and they get caught.

"Roxas that's evil" Axel muttered feeling for the group. "I'll keep them in line" he volunteered. At list with him they'd know he was watching.

"You do that Axel, because if you don't Red will"

"Right"

"I'm going to bed, you all do the same" Roxas ordered, "I'll see you all in the morning"

"What about clothes?" Demyx shot.

"Sleep in your boxers. It won't kill you to wear the same thing twice. Night" with that Roxas was gone up the stairs.

"You're evil" Sora snapped once in their room.

"Oh?"

"Leaving Red watching them. Evil!"

"How is that evil?" Ventus asked as he changed.

"Because they don't know. No one knows" Sora muttered.

"I think you've had too much sugar" Riku said pulling off his shirt.

"No he's making perfect sense" Roxas said with a smirk.

"Roxas you're really lost it" Riku added falling onto Sora's bed. "And why didn't you just throw me and Ven into Denzel and Xion's room?"

"Because Denzel's at that age where he doesn't like people touching his stuff and I just done feel right having anyone in Xion's bed" Roxas explained now in PJ's as he feel onto his bed with his chocobo plushie. He played with the bird, out of boredom, as he waited for Ventus.

"He's right Denzel's at a bad age" Sora said crawling in next to Riku. "Is a good thing Roxas put me with you Riku. This would be way to weird with anyone less" the stated with a big yawn.

"Whole reason I did Sor"

"Hm huh" he said sheepishly already falling asleep.

"Just like a kid" Riku said with a small laugh.

"What's wrong with that?" Roxas asked. "It's what makes Sora, Sora" the man nodded.

"Yeah you're right" he said yawning himself. "Night you two" Riku said rolling over and closing his eyes.

"Night Riku" Roxas said back as Ventus joined him.

"Haven't done this in a while" his twin noted.

"Yeah" Roxas agreed. "I'm going to warn you I still have nightmares" Ventus frowned at this, "There not as bad but I still get them. Oh and if Sora has a nightmare he'll join us too" Roxas spoke as he eyes began to get heavy. "I'm still not a morning person either" Ventus laughed.

"You haven't changed much have you?"

"Hm, guess not" with that Roxas faded into sleep.

-X-I-X-

The next morning Roxas was woken by Demyx yells with Pence and Sora's laughing. Moaning in protest as someone pulled him out of bed. He looked up to see the music lover, sending him a glare, intent of murder. The weird haired blonde froze and looked scared shitless.

"Hey Rox, time to get up" Demyx unsure voice said with a weak smile.

"Let my fucking arm go" he hissed the other dropped it in an instant. "I'm going back to bed. If any of you bastards wake me up again I'll castrate you with a chainsaw" Demyx gave a quick, abrupt nod before rushing out the door. In the hall Sora and Pence where laughing their asses off, knowing the evil morning side of Roxas.

"That was uncalled for" Ventus said in a yawn, from the bed being woken as well.

"Shut it" Roxas muttered as his head hit the pillow. Ventus leaned over this brother pulling the pillow away. Roxas turned glaring at his twin.

"Come on, your already up. Minds-well give them hell" Ventus said with a good natured smirk.

"Tempting" Roxas muttered debating it.

"Get up" Ventus ordered pulling the blanket off the blonde.

"This is why I stopped sleeping with you" Roxas grumbled pushing himself up. "Let's go and get this over with" he huffed walking out the door.

Moving downstairs mayhem filled the bar. Four tables where pushed together as the group sat around it eating breakfast. Demyx sat eating quickly, Tifa shouting at the boy to slowdown before he chokes. Hayner and Pence laugh at the oddly hair styled, blonde and Zexion eats silently beside him. Sora to busy trying to steal food off Riku's plate and the silver haired man to busy keeping his food safe, Axel eat his huge amount of food politely watching the group with a smirk. Cloud sat at the end of the table reading his the paper, somehow ignoring the loud group. Roxas walked forward still glaring at the morning as he took a seat in between Cloud and Axel.

"Good morning Rox" Roxas muttered back a reply under his breath that was missed by the redhead.

"He said morning is never good" Cloud cut in as he turning to next page in his paper.

"You understood that?" the redhead asked looking down at the blonde then across to Ventus who watched them, Ventus sitting in between Cloud and Pence.

"Roxas never has been a morning person" the twin said with a smile, total opposite for Roxas frowning face.

"He was fine at my house"

"He's fine as long as he wakes up on his own" Cloud stated. "This morning it seems someone got the balls to try waking him" Across the table Demyx hand shot up.

"Me, I did it!" he call, "But he said he'd castrate me with a chainsaw, so I ran" near everyone cringed at the thought.

"Well that wasn't on of his cleaner ideas" Cloud muttered looking over to Roxas how was still on autopilot as he slowly ate his scrabbled eggs.

"His still in zombie mode" Sora laughed from next to Riku, who was next to Axel.

"I'll show you zombie mode" Roxas snapped throwing his fork at the boy.

"Eep!" Sora jumped back just in time for the fork to be planted into the table where his hand had been. Demyx leaned forward and poked the fork, didn't move an inch as it stuck out form the table.

"Ninja!" Demyx screamed, "He's a fuckin' ninja!" he turned to look horrified at the blonde.

"You've been around Yuffie way to much…" Roxas muttered getting back to his food after stealing Cloud's fork.

"Roxas you do knew he used that already right?" Axel asked as the blonde used Cloud's fork.

"Don't care" he stuffed a large amount of food into his mouth, if only to prove his point.

"He does it more then you know" Cloud informed still looking over his paper.

"Okay his family is a little too close" Hayner muttered.

"Mom more eggs please!" Sora shot.

"Me too please!" Demyx joined the brunette both holding their plates in the air.

"Tifa is their anymore juice?" Roxas asked looking up at the woman as he shook the orange juice carton in his hand, "This ones out"

"There's some apple in the frig"

"Thanks" Roxas said jumping to his feet.

"I can get it Roxas I have to get these boys some-" Roxas waved her off.

"I got it Tifa" Axel and Ventus both look at each other then down to Roxas glass, which was full. Cloud looked over his paper glaring at them both.

"Not a word boys" they nodded as the man looked back to his paper.

By noon most of the crew was gone. Pence had left to finish up some paper for class the next day. Hayner and Demyx had to get back to Cid, Zexion left to get to work at the same time. Axel left to go get ready for work as well, leaving only Riku and Venus left. Both sat talking at the bar, while Sora ran around helping his mother clean. Roxas sat petting Red XIII, Tifa stating that he'd done enough and it was Sora job to clean up after his friends.

"Roxas" the blonde looked up at his twin "Want to go get some ice cream?" everyone paused hearing the question, knowing what the twin didn't.

"No Ven, I don't eat ice cream anymore" the twin looked confused looking over his brother.

"This coming from the one who declared on our sixth birthday that the one thing that he'd always love was ice cream, because it was the only thing in life that never let him down"

"He said that at six?" Riku asked "Little deep of a kid, don't you think"

"Roxas always been like that" Ventus chuckled in reply, turning back to Roxas waiting for an answer.

"Well Ventus, the ice cream finally let me down" the other blonde confessed not taking his eyes off Red XIII

"There's something I'm missing isn't there?" the room was silent until Tifa spoke up.

"Our daughter, Roxas hasn't eaten ice cream since she went into a coma" the information made Ventus turn to his twin sadly. He saw the sad looking in the others blue eyes and knew that there was something more to it that even Tifa and the others didn't know.

"Okay then no ice cream" Ventus said smiling, pushing the subject onto the next. "How about some skateboarding?" Roxas smirked looking up at his twin.

"You know you suck at it"

"I've gotten better. I can kick your butt in a race any day now"

"Is that a challenge?"

"If it is?" Ventus said leaning forward.

"You're on" Roxas shot jumping to his feet at the same time as his twin, both running to the stairs to get their things. Not five minutes later the shot back down the stairs; Roxas with his board under his arm and Ventus with his own in hand.

"Roxas!" Sora called, the blonde looked back with a smirk.

"Be back in a bit Sor, Ven's had this coming" with that they where both out the door.

"I think that's the fastest I've seen him move" Riku commented, mockingly.

"I've seen him move faster over ice cream" Sora commented looking over at his childhood friend. "But that was a long time ago"

"Why doesn't he eat ice cream?"

"He made a promise" was all Sora told Riku as he turned back to his work.

In the streets of Radiant Garden the twins raced down the streets, both on their own wheels. Roxas rode with his hands in his pockets, pulling a "_180_" or "_360_" along the way, for fun. Ventus was just behind him, doing a jump or grinding whenever he saw the opportunity, race more or less forgotten. Swerving through the people on the street they made it swiftly down the concrete streets. Both twin boys wearing a content smile on their faces.

"How long has it been since we've done this?" Ventus questioned now beside the other.

"Six years?"

"That long" Ventus said in a sad tone, "What keep us?"

"Been gone for four years for one" Roxas pointed out jumping a curve, Ventus doing the same.

"I mean before that. We had two years"

"You where at school or the dojo" Roxas said as if it was nothing. "That and Diz didn't exactly like me around you and Namine at that point" Ventus slowed with his brothers words.

"Father really…" he saddened with his words. "How didn't I see it Rox?" Roxas looked back at his brother slowing with him.

"Hard to see when you're never around Ven. That and I didn't want you to see it. Neither did Diz"

"Cant you just call him dad?" Roxas slowed near stop as they turned the corner.

"He told me I was no longer his son. I'm not a Diz anymore and I have no right to call him anything... Not that I want to at this point" Roxas confessed.

"Rox, Namine really misses you" the skateboarding blonde sighed.

"I miss her too" Ventus looked to his younger twin.

"You could come visit us. I mean not home, but I'm sure Master wouldn't mind you staying at his place. I could ask when I get back. I mean if you're up to it"

"I'd love to" Roxas said starting to pick up speed again. "Master Eraqus here in town"

"What?"

"I saw him two days ago, before I ran into you. Leon called him over"

"Leon?"

"Riku's dad" Ventus only nodded looking around.

"Where are we going?"

"My favorite place to think… Well other then the hospital with Xion"

"Xion is Sora's sister right?"

"Yep, we could go see her if you would like to later" Ventus smiled.

"I'd love that"

After that Roxas lead them silently as they moved through the streets. He lead them pasted Heart Road and Axel house, moving out of town close to the river, all the way the to an old catholic church. The church was old and abandoned, yet somehow it still held a classic beautiful. Kicking his skateboard into his hand and pushing the door open to reveal columns that rose up to hold a broken roof.; near the far end, opening to let the light to shine down on a patch of flowers that grew in the floor where the floor boards where discarded. Their footsteps echoed as they crossed they worn wooden floor, benches on each side of them; rowed, a few broken and covered in dust, others left untouched over the years the church had stood. The sound of the city faint and the rush of flowing water could be heard from far off.

"I found this place about a week after we moved here" Roxas began as he kneeled in front of the white and yellow flowers. "I was upset over something, honestly I couldn't tell you what now, but it began to rain and I came here for a place to keep dry. I fell asleep at some point during my wait for the rain to stop. I woke to the sun shining through and down on the flowers. In that moment I couldn't think of anything more beautiful, not even the sunset" Roxas turned back to his brother. "You're the first person I've shown this place to"

"You're right, it is beautiful" Ventus said joining his brother's side. 


	9. Dream VIII

**Chapter VIII**

…

_The sun set on the ocean making the once blue water turn shades of pink. Three figure watch from an island resting on a paupu tree. Two teens, one a boy with blonde hair and the other a girl with black hair, sat on the trees angled trunk while the other man, a tall redhead, leaned against it._

_ShTccccccccccccccccc-STATIC-SchHHHHHHHHH_

_"Is it that I'm not supposed to exist?" the girl asked sadly, the blonde turned to her. Along with the tall redhead that stood with them, his arms crossed behind his head lazily._

_"Well, what do you want to do, Xion?" the oldest asked as he turned back to the sunset._

_"I want... I want to be with you two" the girl confessed as she looked down at her hands, where the blondes hand now rest._

_TxkHHHHHHHHHHHHH-STATIC-TskCHHHH_

_"Then come back with us" the blonde stated softly, the two boys looked to the girl waiting an answer. _

_"I can't..." the boys where taken back by this reply. "Not the way I am now."_

_SHhhhHhHH-STATIC-THHHHHHHHH_

_"But..." she said lifting her head. "What would it take for me to be like you?" they watched the sunset sadly, unable to answer her question. The girl sadden and looking away from the sunset. _

…

Ventus returned to Twilight Town that coming day, his classes going to be starting back up and knowing that his brother wasn't ever coming home with him. Roxas and Ventus both promised to see each other on the next break they got. Sora stood by Roxas's side, waving as the train Ventus road pulled away. Both turned away from the tracks walking out of the station.

"I hope Ven comes back soon" Sora said happily his arms crossed behind his head.

"Yeah he said he'd come back for Easter, with Namine"

"Really?" Sora questioned happily, Roxas nodded. "What she like? You never really talk about them much" Roxas laughed softly looking over to the smiling brunette.

"You've never asked"

"I was afraid it would make you'd sad if I did" again Roxas smiled.

"No it doesn't make me sad" he pointed out, "Anyway, Namine's a lot like Marlene. She's quiet and always taking care for of those around her. But she loves to draw; unlike me, she's good at it"

"Your good at drawing" Sora stated, Roxas shook his head.

"No I mean she's good. Professional, good"

"Really?" Sora said thinking about the doodles he'd seen Roxas do. Again the blonde nodded.

"She's the one that taught me how. She's amazing"

"I can't wait to see some of her stuff"

"I'm sure you will" Roxas paused looking at a clock above one of the store signs. "Hey we have time want to go see Riku?" the blonde asked see that they were just a few blocks from True Avenue.

"Yeah" Sora said, throwing his arms into the air, "And then we can go get some pizza" Roxas laughed.

"Race ya'" Roxas shot as he dashed forward.

"Not fair!" Sora yelled running after him.

The two boys raced down True Avenue, into Geppetto's shop. The old man looked up from his work a smiled at the two teen that stood panting in the middle of his shop. Sora panted as he smirked at Roxas, who was panting lightly not at out of breath.

"I win" Sora shot smugly at the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah"

"How are you two boys today?" Geppetto asked from behind the counter.

"Well, thanks" Roxas said politely.

"Is Riku around?" Sora asked eagerly, making the man laughed as he nodded.

"He's back in the workshop"

"Thanks" Roxas said leading Sora past Geppetto, down the hall to the left of the stairs. The walked into a room that smelled of wood and walls covered in newly made violins and those yet to be finished. The tools of the craft lay around them, along with the shavings of wood dust across the floor.

Riku sat at the far end of the room in the light of the sun coming from the large window beside the desk he worked at. The silver haired man walked away slowly and skillfully at the piece of wood in his hand. Slowly it would become a violin and be played by the very hands that made it. Riku seemed unaware of the two Strife's that moved closer to him. Roxas raised his hand to Sora telling him to be quite, not wanting to disturb the man's work. One mistake made and Riku would have to start over, his hard work thus far, wasted. So both teens sat silently, waiting to either be noticed or for the other to stop working.

By the time Riku pulled way from his work Sora was impatiently sitting, his leg jumping anxiously. Roxas sat stilly next to the brunette laughing inwardly at his child-ness that made Sora, Sora. Sora's face broke into a wide smile as Riku looked over to them. Riku looked over just as Sora jumped to his feet, Roxas standing slowly after him.

"Wow I thought we'd be waiting all day" Sora said quickly, his energy seeming to have built up while he'd sat. "I don't think I could do that to save my life" both Riku and Roxas laughed.

"No, I don't think you could Sora" Riku said setting his work down. "So what brings you guys here? Don't normally see you in the middle of the week outside of classes" Riku stated as Sora looked over the piece he'd just been working on.

"Roxas wanted to come see you. We just saw Ven off at the station"

"I see" Riku said standing brushing off the dust from his jeans and removing the baggy shirt he wore, only to replaced it quickly with on that hung on a hook to his left.

"Sorry I didn't think you'd be working" Roxas said as Riku put things away.

"Its fine" their friend ensured, "I need a break anyway"

They left Geppetto's shop walking to the pizza place, '_Tonys_'. In was on the corner of Lady Street and Bella Notte Lane. The restaurant was run by Tony and his brother Joe, two Italians that were always singing in the kitchen when Roxas ever came in. '_Tonys'_ wasn't only good for its pizza, it was by far one of the best restaurants in town, that and it was Roxas's favorite place. Sitting, not taking the menu already knowing what they wanted, Roxas, Sora and Riku waited for Tony to come take their order. The Italian man came out of the kitchen giving a table few down from them their order before coming to the three boys. He smiled seeing Roxas and Riku, who came often.

"Why if it isn't my two favorite costumers" he said in an accent.

"Hey Tony" Riku said with a polite smile.

"How's Tramp?" Sora became confused with Roxas question, being his first time inside the restaurant.

"Oh that dog found himself a girl and a family" Riku and Roxas both smiled.

"Really?" the man nodded.

"Got adopted down at the other corner by a nice family" the man said almost sadly.

"He still comes and visits then"

"Of coarse wouldn't have let him go other wise" the man smiled. "Now will it be the regular for you today?"

"Nothing else" Riku replied the man nodded before walking back into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Sora asked sitting between the two of them.

"Oh they had a stray out back they were taking care of" Roxas began.

"Me and Roxas come here a lot so they asked us if we'd take him" Riku explained, "I could because I have Todd"

"And I could because of Red" Roxas added.

"He understood, so instead we tried to help find him a home. Didn't work of course, all are friends either have a pet"

"Or live with Cid" Roxas finished.

"I see… Why'd they call him Tramp?" they shrugged.

"No idea" they said together.

Food came soon after that and the boys split the large cheese pizza three ways. Riku and Roxas laughed as they fought Sora off. Not even two slices down and both boys moved to the opposite side of the table to save their food from Sora's black whole. The brunette pouted every time his hands where smacked or pushed away. Sora finally napped one piece from Riku when Tony had come out to refill their drinks.

"Damn it Sora you still have food on your plate. Leave mine alone" Riku snapped trying to steal his pizza back, but failing.

"But I want more!" Sora shot hitting Riku's hand away.

"Then order more you gluten" Roxas laughed as he finished his third slice. Riku glared at the blonde. "You think it's funny" Riku smirked evilly, before swiftly snagging one of Roxas piece.

"Hey!" the blonde cried as Riku took a huge bite out of _his_ pizza. "You jerk give that back"

"You really want it?" Riku asked before sticking his tongue out.

"Ew no! Nasty" Sora shot not liking the sight. Riku mouth snapped closed faster then it had open, before anyone beyond them could see his childish display.

"Roxas said he wanted it" Riku stated, Roxas glared at the man.

"I got your piece right here" Roxas said waving a slice in his hand that he hadn't had before. Riku blinked looking down at his plate, nothing was missing.

"Roxas?" the man questioned before Sora gasped.

"You fiend!" the brunette shrieked, "You stole my pizza" Roxas waved it off with a quick hand gesture.

"No I stole Riku's pizza" Roxas said pointing down at the plate. "You took it from him, and I took it from you. So no I didn't touch _your_ pizza. I took Riku's" the silver haired man laughed at the logic, Sora only glared.

"I stole it first making it mine" the brunette pouted.

"Whatever you say Sor" Roxas laughed beginning to eat again, just as a new group walked into the restaurant. The three friends were too busy to notice the familiar face that was among the new arrivals, until their names were called out.

"Roxas, Sora, Riku" they turned to see Pence running up to them.

"Hey Pence" Roxas said, smiling at his roommate "I thought your dad was in town"

"Yeah" the boy nodded behind him. "We came to have an early dinner" the group looked over to see an older man with long black hair with grey streaks, it was held back by a gold ribbon, and he had stubble on his chin. He was dressed simply in a red turtleneck and black jeans. Roxas eyes paused at the large scar over the right half of his face and over his eye, which was shut. His left eye, amber colored, pierced down at them.

"Who are your friends?" the man asked in a deep and controlled voice.

"Dad this is my roommate and friend, Roxas and these are my other friends Sora and Riku" Pence introduced. "Guys this is my Dad, Auron Shido" the man nodded down at them.

"Nice to meet you sir" Roxas said offering a hand. The man took it, shaking it firmly.

"Why don't you boys join us?" the man offered.

"Yeah" Pence added, "It would be great"

"We-" Roxas was cut short by Sora hand over his mouth.

"We'd love too!" the brunette said excitedly, "I'm always up for more fo-" Sora was cut off by Roxas's elbow in his rips.

"Sora behave" Roxas hissed.

"You're the one elbowing me" the younger whined.

"What their trying to say is we'd love to but we already ate" Riku said taking the man's eyes off the two Strife's.

"That's fine"

"Man too bad" Pence sighed looking over at the other men that had come with them.

"Stuck with all your dad's friends?" Sora asked once Auron had walked away. The boy smiled weakly before nodding.

"Yeah, well partly, their my uncles"

"See I knew we should have stayed" Sora shot, Roxas shook his head. "Pence needs us" the brunette added.

"I'm not hungry but I don't have anything better to do" Riku said casually, Roxas stared at him before sighing.

"Fine why not" the blonde turned to Pence in defeat. "You think your dad's offer still stands?" Pence smiled widely.

"Of course"

Roxas, Riku and Sora now found themselves sitting with Pence and his father. Roxas stared across at the man that sat their. Glaring coldly at the eye patched man, the blonde wished he'd never agreed to this.

"So you know each other?" Pence asked looking in between Roxas and Xigbar.

"Yeah me and chocobo head meet awhile back, right Vinny" he said turning to the red eyed man next to him. Riku, Sora and Pence held back a laugh.

"That is not my name Xigbar" the man informed coldly.

"Yeah, yeah" the man waved off lazily, "But its true right"

"Yes, we've meet" Vincent stated sipping his drink. "How is Red XIII?" the man asked calmly.

"Fine, he's home with Denzel" Roxas said dropping his glare as he turned to the other man.

"That's good to hear"

"So your Clouds kids" Auron asked from next to Vincent.

"I am, but Roxas isn't" Sora said smiling as he ate the last of his pizza that was now cold.

"Why is it that everyone knows Cloud?" Roxas huffed.

"I don't know the man well, I've only meet him a hand full of times through Cid" Auron informed.

"I know him from Vin here" Xigbar said patting the other roughly on the back. Roxas was sure the man would be dead just from the glare he'd received. Much to Roxas's disappointment, he'd been wrong.

"Vincent you know aunty Yuffie right?" Sora asked, the man slowly nodded, "I thoughts so! She talks about you all the time" he stated smiling boldly, before letting it drop for a moment. Leaning forward he wished. "Are you really a vampire?" he questioned seriously. Xigbar and Pence laughed and Riku and Roxas did their best not to join them, while Auron just hind his smirk behind his glass.

"I am not" Vincent informed flatly.

"Really? Yuffie said you were" Sora pondered it for a moment.

"She was joking Sora" Roxas pointed out, "And she was trying to scare you"

"Why would that scare me? Vampires are sweet" Roxas groaned.

"Right, your one of those '_Twilight_´ freaks" Sora let out a fake gasp.

"How could you say such a thing" he said shaking the blonde. "How can you not like the '_Twilight Saga_´?"

"I just don't see the big deal Sora. Now would you stop shaking me you idiot" Roxas snapped pushing Sora off him. "Gesh, you know I hate romance stuff"

"Love hater" Sora huffed.

"I now remember why I take you with me places" Riku noted smirking, the two turned to him slowly waiting a reply. "Entertainment" Sora snapped first.

"You mean, mean man. I thought you loved us!" he yelled dramatically, living up the moment. Throwing himself at Riku, hugged him as he faking a sob. Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the two, as Riku tried to get the boy off.

"Pence I must ask you what brought you be friends with this group?" his father asked, Pence laughed.

"Dad I don't think you have room to talk" he stated pointing over to Xigbar who was nearly falling out of his chair do to laughter.

"He's blood, I had no choice"

"Right Dad, you keep telling yourself that"

Nothing much happened after the table got their food and they all stopped laughing. Sora joining them eating more pizza, while Riku and Roxas talked, sipping on their drinks. Come to find out, do to Sora's rambling with Xigbar; Vincent had a sister named Paine. Roxas thought that was a scary thought, until he learned she was friends with Rikku. Really, who could be that bad if you could put up with her? He'd also learned that Auron and Vincent grew up together from Xigbar, who apparently was Auron's half brother.

At the end of the meal Auron had invited them to come by again before they left, on Friday when they got out of classes. Only because of Pence did they say they would. They left as the sun was getting close to the horizon. The street where near empty as the walked down them. They turned into an ally, a short cut in getting back to the shop. Roxas sighing, stopping to look up at the sky making the other two stop as well.

"What's up Rox?" Sora asked worriedly. Blue eyes slowly bet blue.

"I had something I was going to talk to you two about but it looks like its going to have to wait"

"Roxas" Riku warned Roxas looked at his two friends.

"The Heartless are back" he said bluntly. Riku paled and Sora saddened.

"Heartless…" Riku questioned breathlessly.

"Your dad Riku, it was the reason he moved here" Roxas saw the betrayed look cross over his face before it turned to anger. "Riku he didn't want you to worry. That and he didn't know until recently that it was the Heartless"

"How do you know then? Why'd he tell you and not me?" Roxas looked back to the now orange sky.

"He didn't tell me Riku. I told him" all anger vanished from the silver haired man as the blonde spoke. "I was attacked a while back. That night everyone stayed over, that mark on my stomach. It was from the Heartless, it attacked the bar" Riku turned to Sora who was staring down sadly, the memory passing through his mind. Aquamarine eyes moved back to the blonde slowly before looking down.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Ventus popped up I didn't get the chance" Roxas eyes moved from the sky to the two again. "A lot of crap happened all at once" he took a few steps forward, "I plan on seeing if you two could hold a Keyblade or not" other heads shot up looking at Roxas who now only stood a arm length away.

"Keyblade?" Sora said breathlessly.

"Do you two have your keychains?" both wordlessly pulled out a keychain; Sora _'Oathkeeper'_ and Riku _'Way to Dawn'_.

"Roxas are you saying you can summon one?" Riku questioned.

"How do you think I'm still alive right now" Roxas said with a small smile as he held out his hands. Both palms glow with a pure light, as '_Kingdom'_ formed in both of them. He handed them out to them wordlessly offering them to them.

Hesitantly Riku and Sora each took one Keyblade. Not needing to be told to put the keychains on them. Clipping the keychains on them, the Keyblades changed. Roxas smiled seeing that they didn't vanish from their hands. Hope that they could keep the blades by their sides. Again Roxas didn't have to say a word as they both made the weapons vanish, leaving the keychains in their palms instead. Riku only took a moment to reform the blade, Sora taking a longer moment to make the blade return.

"Holy shit" Riku gasped looking up at Roxas.

"We did it" Sora gasped with him.

"I was hoping that'd work" Roxas said smiling. "Let's just hope you're able to keep summoning them or this town's doomed" he paused. "You two have to be more careful now though. The Heartless are drawn to the Keyblades. Don't let your guards down" Roxas added, as the Keyblade again where sent away and the two moved to the blonde. Both Riku and Sora hugged Roxas together, Sora more then Riku.

"You're not alone" the said together, knowing that Roxas had been up until now. Until that moment when Riku and Sora had called their Keyblades, the burden of protecting everyone was on Roxas's shoulders. Now he didn't have to face it alone.

"I know, I'll never be alone"

…

The next day went silently and plainly. Classes blurred together as the day went on. It ended and went to the next with no incident. Friday came and at the end of class Pence lead them off to Cid's, where his father was staying. Riku went off on his own, having work to do before joining them. Sora and Roxas walked behind their friend who talked happily.

"My uncle's friends coming over too, Dad didn't seem too happy about it" the teen laughed. "Oh, Hayner and Demyx will be there too"

"Sweet" Sora said jumping up to Pence's side, "Yuffie going to be there?"

"Yeah poor Vincent can't get rid of her" Pence laughed, Sora joining him.

"Red!" Roxas shot running forward to the beast that stood a few feet before them. The blonde fell to his knees hugging Red XIII around the neck. Pence and Sora walked slowly over, Pence staying behind Sora the whole time, still not used to the animal.

"Hey Red" Sora waved down at the animal, "Where you been?" Red XIII merely stared at him blankly, before lowing his head to rest on Roxas's shoulder.

"I will never understand why you chose him as a pet Roxas" Pence muttered.

"Oh Roxas just weird like that" Red XIII and Roxas both glared at the two. Roxas stood walking away from the two silently, Red XIII by his side. "Roxas don't be like that" Sora pleaded running after them, Pence close behind.

Entering '_Kupo Parts'_ Roxas still was giving the two the cold shoulder, Rikku behind the counter waved at them.

"Hey boys" she said in the same bikini outfit she always seemed to wear.

"Hey Rikku" Roxas said with a smile. "Is Hayner around?" her nodded to the back.

"Finishing some work he and Demyx didn't get down last night" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like Demyx" with that Roxas walked into the garage looking around to see the two blondes. The where working under a hood of a blue Ferrari. Sora whistled from behind Roxas seeing the car.

"How'd you guy get lucky enough to work on that?" Sora asked running past the Roxas, over to the car. He stared at the car almost drooling.

"Oh Dad's being smug that's all" Demyx stated dryly, "Really giving me this job" the blonde hissed glaring back down at his work.

"Dem's just mad because Cid's under estimating him"

"What's the job?" Roxas asked from behind Sora.

"We gave this baby a whole new engine" Hayner informed. "Got the job done last night, but this idiot wants to triple check everything"

"Better safe then sorry, right?" Pence said now next to Sora looking the car over as well.

"Done" the oil covered blonde declared putting his hand on his hip, "Now all I need to is close the hood" the turned to Roxas looking him over. "Roxas would you be so kind" the younger blonde nodded doing it for him.

"All done then" Roxas stated, "And no oil on the hood" all three blonde laughed knowing that it was the reason that Demyx asked Roxas for a hand.

"Now I need a shower" Demyx declared, "You guys here for the old farts?" they nodded. "Thought so their ups stairs. Follow me" he cheered, throwing his first into the air.

Demyx lead them back into the office of a moment telling Rikku he was done for the day before going back to the garage taking the stairs in the back up to the house. Opening the door to the living room that was carpeted in dark blue and white walls; the room had two brown sofas and a matching chair, TV and arm tables sat in the room as well. Demyx told them to make themselves comfortable and disappeared down the hall for his shower. Hayner washed his hands and joined the three in the living room.

By the time Demyx came back after twenty minutes later the group was playing '_Mario Kart'_. Sora kicking everyone's butt with _Toad_, Demyx joined playing as _Boo_. The old farts, as Demyx had called them came in when the group had turned _'Sherlock Homes' _on. Roxas was so lost in the movie he'd hadn't noticed the new arrivals. The men didn't pay the teens much mind until Xigbar came back sometime later with his friend. Xigbar returned with a platinum blond haired man was cut very short and he had pale blue eyes. He is also had a goatee and the same blond color as his hair. Five silver piercings on his ears; four helix piercings in the form of two hoops on each ear and one piercing shaped like the Spade symbol dangling from one earlobe. He wore a classy button up shirt and a baby blue tie hung in his front pocket. He wore a bare of plain black jeans and a silver chain hung from his white leather belt. The man paused, his eye falling on Roxas before widened seeing the blonde.

"Ventus?" the man questioned in a British accent, Roxas turned to him raising a brow. His eyes widened seeing the man.

"Luxord?" everyone turned to the two.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Ventus?" the man asked shocked.

"Luxord I'm not Ventus, I'm Roxas" the man blinked again becoming even more shocked.

"By damn kid, I thought you… Damn"

"What's going on?" Sora asked looking at the man that was staring down at Roxas.

"I'd like to know the same thing" Xigbar added, "Luxord how do you know chocobo head?"

"Chococo head" the man laughed.

"Shut it Luxord" Roxas snapped, "Or I'll tell them about your little problem on Christmas" the man paled his laugh dying in an instant. "Thought so"

"Christmas?" Sora questioned, lost.

"That's nothing kid" Luxord assured, "I'd rather we just skip the formalities. I'll just say Roxas and I go back"

"Back?" the eye patched man asked.

"Oh you just don't want them to know you're an old fart" Roxas snickered. "Right Uncle Lux" half the rooms jaws dropped.

"Uncle?" Xigbar looked down at Roxas then to Luxord. "I didn't know you had a brother" he stated, Luxord waved him off.

"I no longer speak with the man. I don't, you could say, meet his standards" Roxas laughed dryly.

"You and me both" the man face was blank without emotion as he studied the boy.

"I haven't see you in a while Roxas, your father informed us the last holiday I saw him four years ago you ran away" Roxas looked back at him blankly. "I have a hard time believing that"

"That would be because I didn't" Roxas said coldly petting Red XIII that lye next to him, going back to watching the movie. Silence went between them after that the man turning away from the teen and to his friend with a smile asking him for a game of cards.

"How I love a good game!" Luxord declared winning another game of poker. Xigbar groaned as he lost another round.

"I'm done" the man stated, "I need munny to get back home on"

"You're lost my friend" Luxord said turning to Vincent who'd been doing well. "You still in?" Silently the man shrugged and Auron replied for him.

"We're in" Roxas stood walking over to them, the movie now over.

"Can I play?" the blonde asked only to be pulled back by Pence and Demyx.

"Don't" the said together.

"I know Luxord's skills guys" Roxas informed, "I'll be fine" he pulled away from them sitting at the table. "What we playing?" Luxord smirked.

"Straight up" the man informed shuffling the cards skillfully.

Demyx and Pence watched nervously as Roxas called Luxord's ever move. In the end it was only the two blonde. Roxas face remained emotionless and Luxord face never dropped his smirk.

"Full house" Luxord said laying out his hand on the table, revealing ten of spade, clubs and hearts along with four of spades and dimes.

"Good hand" Roxas said.

"It is" Luxord said, smirking smugly.

"But mines hands better. Straight flush" Luxord's smugness faded, as Roxas revealed his cards. Everyone was shocked as the card fell on the table; ten, jack, queen, king and ace of diamonds. "Also known as a royal flush" Roxas inform his chin resting in his palm.

"You play the game quite well." Luxord said in defeat.

"I learned from the best" Roxas said taking his winnings.

"I taught you too well it seems"

"Want to go another round?" Roxas asked as Luxord shuffled.

"I could never say no to a good game" he said dealing another round.

Riku arrived at Cid's house finding everyone around the table. He walked over with Rikku who'd lead him upstairs. Only two people sat at the table, Roxas and a blonde man that Riku had never seen. The two blondes sat with cards in their hand a large beat laying in-between them. The older blonde throw down a set of four tens and a lone seven of dimes, Roxas sighed, showing his own hand that held two jacks and two eights with a two on the side.

"Not bad Rox" the man said gathering the cards and his win. "You still have some left, how about an all in?" the man questioned and Roxas smirked with a shrug.

"Why not, for old times sake" the man smiled genially dealing the next game.

"What's going on?" Riku asked Sora. The brunette turned to him.

"Hey Riku. Roxas and this guy, Luxord, have been playing for the last hour and Roxas won over a thousand munny so far" Riku was shocked, "And from what I heard from Dem and Pence, Luxord's the gambling king or something, they call him the _'Gambler of Fate'_ or something. Barely ever losses" Riku was speechless as he watched the two traded in their cards. They both pushed all their munny in the middle of the table. Silence fell between them as the anticipation build as the two looked at their hands, faces blank.

"Well Rox but I give you my humblest apologies, but I'm going to have to say I've won this one" Luxord said as his hand fell, revealing two jacks, two aces and a ten. Roxas stared blankly at the cards before shaking his head.

"Lux, you maybe the _'Gambler of Fate'_, you should know better then to go against the _'Key of Destiny'_" Roxas smirked. "So Luxord tell me what would win, your fate or my destiny?" the man watched as Roxas lay down his hand fell revealing the other two jacks and two aces. The last card remained in his hand waiting for his uncle's answer.

"I suppose your destiny" Luxord said knowing he was beat as the younger blonde lay down the king of spades. Demyx and Pence cheered hugging Roxas, who'd just won over five thousand munny, all the winnings from all the games that night. Luxord smirked as he watched his nephew be hugged by his friends. Xigbar came to the man's side, leaning down to his ear as he spoke in a whisper.

"Did you let the boy win Lux?" the blonde man laughed.

"I don't crew around when it comes to cards" Luxord ensured. Xigbar blinked in shock looking over to the younger blonde that had just beaten his friend at his own game.

At the end of the night Roxas left twenty thousand munny richer. They all ate and play a few games, none of the gambling kind. By midnight Demyx and Hayner where asleep on the couch and Pence had fallen asleep in the chair. Riku sat on the floor with Sora asleep against his shoulder. Auron and the other men where all in the kitchen drinking, while the girl had gone to bed an hour before. Roxas sat at the window looking out at the night sky. He looked over to see everyone a sleep other then Riku. Riku looked back at him silently.

"Think we should head back?" Roxas asked. Riku nodded not wanting to speak and wake the brunette. Riku stood pulling a still asleep Sora with him. Roxas came over and helped Riku get the boy on his back. Sora stirred for a moment before resting peacefully on his silver haired friends shoulder. The men didn't seem to notice the three leaving the house or hear their goodbyes. Only Luxord stood up from the group and walked over to Roxas. The younger man stopped looking back at his uncle, who gently grabbed his hand, placing something in it.

"Just a souvenir... for the memories" Luxord said handing Roxas the deck. Roxas looked down to see a familiar deck in his hand. The same deck that he knew his uncle cherished as his own treasure.

"Luxord" the man waved him off making Roxas silent.

"I got more then one" he said pulling out another deck, seemingly out of no where, identical to the one in Roxas's hand. "Only two sets in the world, decks designed by me. Be sure to take care of it" Roxas nodded speechlessly, pocketing the gift before saying goodbye, meeting Riku at the bottom of the stairs with Red XIII.

Silently the two walked, Riku having no problem carrying Sora's dead weight. Red XIII at Roxas side. Roxas keep his eyes forward for the most part only glancing at the sky every now and again to catch sight of the moonless sky. The streets of Radian Garden where empty and the night spring air was chilled, do to the lost light, Roxas couldn't help but shiver.

"Cold?" Riku asked catching the blonde action.

"A little"

"I'd offer you my jacket but my hands are full" Riku stated shifting Sora on his back. Roxas laughed lightly and shook his head.

"It's fine"

They got to the bar and the lights were out. Roxas lead Riku up to his and Sora's shared room and Riku lied the boy down on his bed taking of his shoes before pulling the blanket over him. Roxas invited Riku to stay; Riku nodded knowing he was too tired to make it home at this point and joined Roxas, sharing his bed.

…

The next morning Sora woke home in his own bed. He yawned looking around not remembering how he got home. His eyes paused on the bed across from him that held both Roxas and Riku. The two lay together, Riku on his back, one arm behind his head the other lay across his stomach and Roxas curling into the man's side. Sora chuckled before jumping from his bed, finding himself in the same night before he grabbed a set of clothes before running off to shower.

Cloud woke to the sound of the shower. He checked the clock and found if just past eight. He lifted the dark blanket off and left Tifa to walk down the hall. Moving in only his gray sweats, Cloud knocked on the wooden door not down from his own.

"Yeah!" Sora called over the running water.

"What time did you get back?"

"Don't know" Sora replied, "I don't remember coming home. I think Roxas and Riku carried me back from Cid's"

"Right" Sora heard his father yawn before he heard footsteps leaving him.

Cloud entered the boy's room to find the same sight Sora had. He left without a word making his way down the stairs to start breakfast. Riku woke next. Yawning as he sat up. Knowing better to wake the blonde, Riku slipped out silently. Joining Cloud and Sora in the kitchen, Riku began to help without a word. Tifa walked down just as Riku set the table. Sora jumping around energetically hair still wet from his shower, Cloud finishing up in the kitchen, Tifa smiled taking a set.

"Where's Roxas and Denzel?" the woman asked from the small table set in the kitchen.

"Still asleep" Cloud answered walking out of the kitchen over to his wife. "I'll go get them" Tifa kissed her husband before he walked off, to wake the last two boys.

Cloud woke Denzel first; walking into the twelve-year old room. The boy lay fast asleep in his brown sheeted bed, curled in a ball as the sun shined into the room. Cloud moved over to the boy calling his name softly. Denzel curled into himself more before opening his eyes slowly.

"Yeah Dad?" he yawned sitting up.

"Breakfast" the boy nodded stepping out of bed, still in his sweats as he wondered downstairs.

Cloud left his son's room moving to the other. Stepping in to see Roxas sleeping in much the same way Denzel had been, wrapped around his checkered sheets.

"Time to get up Roxas" Cloud called from the door.

"Agh…" Roxas moaned sleepily, pulling the blanket over his face.

"I won't tell you again. Get up _now_" the blonde in bed round buried his head into the pillow. The older blonde marched into the room, ripping the blanket off the boy.

"Hey!" Roxas yelled almost squealed as the cold air rushed over him. "You jerk its cold. Give those back" the teen snapped sitting up. The older blonde only smirked down at the other.

"Nope, I don't think I will" Cloud said dropping the blankets to the floor.

"Cloud" the younger warned, glaring up at the other.

"Roxas?" the man replied, "Now come on, breakfast's waiting" the man explained as he left the room turning as he got to the door. "Or do you want to be late?" the younger paled before jumping off the bed rushing past the man in a flash he was down the stairs, in order to get some before Sora inhaled it all.

Both blondes appeared in the kitchen, Roxas slipping next to Denzel as he grabbed some eggs. Cloud took his set next to his wife and ate slowly. Riku and Sora spoke, Roxas adding his own comment every now and again, as breakfast went on. During the conversation they got to how Roxas had won at poker making both Cloud and Tifa nearly choke on their coffee. Cloud unnoticeably regained his composer as his wife stared at the younger blonde in shock. Denzel asked for some money, that Roxas denied, before telling Tifa and Cloud he'd help with the rent that month.

"Roxas that isn't necessary"

"Cloud, I either help you with rent or hospital bills" Roxas stubbornly pointed out. "If there's any left I'll work on school bills" Cloud sighed looking at Roxas with the same amount of stubbornness.

"Do you have to be this frustratingly, stubborn?"

"Do you?" the younger shot back; only making the others blue eyes narrow farther.

"Alright boys" Tifa cut in, "That enough, its getting us nowhere" both turned to her as she stood taking the dishes with her. "Roxas and you are both equally stubborn Cloud. One of the many things you two share, sadly" she huffed, "Roxas will help; it's his money to do at he wishes with it. And Roxas" she spoke turning to him. "Next time you win money take us out to dinner or something. Cloud and I would appreciate it more then you helping with bills" the blonde nodded.

"I understand Tifa…" the boy said slowly not saying the words he was thinking. The conversation then came to an end, leaving everyone to slowly get on with their day.

…

Spring was in full swing by the time Roxas and the gang got another break form college. He was beginning to think he was out of school more then in it. Finals would be starting when they got back, so at least they'd get time to study. Riku's birthday had pasted with a bang. Everyone going to the bar to wise him a happy birthday only to end with half the group pasted out on the floor from either alcohol or sugar. Needless to say, Riku and Roxas had locked themselves in the room that night, only ones left in the right mind. Valentines and Whites day pasted. Easter on its way. Thinking back Roxas couldn't help but laugh about the thought of Valentines and the return of gifts on Whites Day.

On Valentines Day everyone seemed to have a valentine. Tidus received a rose from Yuna. Hayner and Sora received chocolates from Kairi; Hayner and Sora both shock when the brunette got a gift. Kairi insuring both it was because Sora was her childhood friend, Roxas couldn't help point out that Riku was as well and he'd not received a gift. Kairi reply, Riku didn't like sweets and left it at that. Riku himself, didn't have a good day, it was full of being jumped by fan-girls, many of many girls, that gifts were either denied, given back or ended in up in the trash. Pence shocked them all when Olette popped up at the end of classes and gave the boy ice cream. Roxas smiled at the two, being the one that introduced them one day. Both had hung out often ever since. Demyx and Zexion where nowhere to be found that day and everyone agreed it would be better not to find them. Axel also didn't making an appearance that day.

At '_Kupo Parts'_ Yuffie was gone. Though no one said anything, Roxas knew she was off at Traverse Town. Cid had gotten a valentine for his daughter Rikku. Roxas laughed as he got home to find Tifa hugging Denzel, who blushed. Marlene had given him a valentine. That night Cloud and Tifa went out and Roxas got the mail to find his own valentine. He couldn't help but smile warmly down at his first important valentine in years. Namine had sent him a homemade card. A beautiful painting within it, of the clock tower in Twilight Town that she knew her brother loved. Whites Day had gone similar, if not the same but in reverse. Minus the fan-girls jumping Riku.

Now weeks later and the events of the last two months seemed dull compared to months before. Looking at Namine's card, now framed and hanging next to his bed, Roxas lay back, pausing in his reading. Two months ago his brother had promised to come back for Easter with their sister. That day slowly coming closer, Roxas couldn't help but feel eager. Mildly Roxas wondered if Namine had like her Whites Day gift. He'd taken Marlene with him to get her advice and partly find out what Denzel could get the girl for his own Whites Day gift. Roxas had gotten a white gold necklace with a bell charm for his sister. Unknowingly to Marlene until Whites Day, got a white silk ribbon, that she'd stared at the how trip of the store. Roxas smiled just remembering the happiness Marlene had shown over one small ribbon.

Roxas closed his book, knowing that his current thoughts wouldn't let him enjoy it further. Looking at the clock Roxas sighed. Only half past noon and he was bored. Moving from his bed the blonde went to find Sora, who was somewhere in the house. Half way down the stairs Roxas stopped hearing the phone ring. A flash of brown darted past him before he could even turn. Roxas laughed as he moved after Sora. Entering the office where the phone was located Sora had already answered. Roxas walked up to the boy who held the phone to his ear silently.

"Who is it?" the blonde question, stepping forward to see the blank look on the boys face. "What Kairi dump Hayner for you?" Roxas joked, not getting a reply; the blonde knew something was wrong. "Sora?"

Sora numbly hand the phone to Roxas. The blonde took it hearing a voice on the other end yelling.

"_Hello is anyone their?__"_ the voice called Roxas quickly replied.

"Yes Roxas Strife speaking"

"_Good as I was saying before I'm calling from RG General Hospital, is either parent of Xion M. Strife home?_" Roxas paused now understanding why Sora had froze.

"No, their out. Can I take a message, I'm Xion's uncle" the voice paused and the sound of paper was heard.

"_Your names Roxas Strife?_"

"Yes"

"_Alright then I will inform you that the condition of Xion Strife has changed and the doctor asked that the family be informed immediately_"

"Is she okay?" Roxas pleaded, the voice softened on the other end.

"_I'm sorry I'm not privileged to give anymore information on the phone_" Roxas was silent for a moment before understanding.

"I understand, thank you" the other said goodbye before the line went dead. Slowly Roxas let the phone fall from his ear. Hanging up, only when a loud warning peeping started, knocking him out of his daze. Sora stared at Roxas the whole time waiting patently.

"What happened?" Sora finally shot. "It was about Xion wasn't it…" Roxas turned to him with a nod.

"We have to get to the hospital" Roxas said walking past him and down the stairs in a rush.

"What about Mom and Dad?" Sora asked, right behind him.

"We'll call them on the way" the blonde replied rushing out the door.

Sora whipped out his phone as the two near ran down the street. Unable to get a hold of his mom, the brunette called Cloud.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Dad" on the other end Cloud shifted not liking his son's tone.

"_What's the matter Sora?_"

"The hospital called" Sora began doing his best to keep up with Roxas as they rushed down the street. "I don't know what they said Roxas talked to them but were on our way"

"… _Let me talk to Roxas, Sora_" Sora nodded, not realizing in that moment his dad couldn't see it, before hading Roxas the red cell. The blonde took it quickly.

"Xion's condition changed" Roxas spoke before Cloud even ask. "They wouldn't tell me on the phone so me and Sora are heading there"

"_I see… I'll meet you there_"

"Right" flipping the phone shut, Roxas handed it back to Sora.

Getting to the hospital in record time, both boys rushed to Xion's room. They both felt their guts twisted when they entered to find it empty. Roxas was the first to act, turning back in which they came, dragging Sora with him.

"What do we do now?"

"We're going to the front desk" Roxas pointed out the obvious, Sora laughed.

"Cant believe I didn't think of that" the brunette said running ahead, feeling a bit of relief.

Both the Strife's ran up to the front desk. Neither paying any mind to the new Hawaiian woman at the desk. Both minds still racing over not finding Xion in her room.

"We're here to see Xion" Sora shot excitedly, "What room is she in?" the woman looked up.

"I'm sorry I can't give information to unless your immediate family"

"But I am. I'm her brother"

"Anyone can walk in here and say that" the woman stated. "I'm going to need identification" Sora fumbled for his wallet only to find he'd forgot it in the rush.

"Miss really we come here all the time" Sora started only to be cut off.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you to leave" frustrated and unsure what to say Sora stood speechless. It was then Roxas stepped forward

"I'm sorry for Sora he's excited about seeing his sister" Roxas paused reading her name tag "Miss Nani" the woman looked up again from her book.

"I'm going to have to tell you the same thing" she explained politely but barely.

"Of course" Roxas nodded flashing her a dazzling smile, that put a light blush on her face, before pulling out his ID. "I'm Xion's uncle. I know it sounds crazy but I swear and Sora here really is her brother. I'll vouch for him"

"Right" She gasped after looking over the blondes ID. Handing it back, along with the information they'd asked for. She smiled warmly at Roxas as he said thanks and good-bye; dragged Sora calmly out and down the halls. Sora fell into step with Roxas, looking at him as if Roxas were a stranger.

"How'd you do that?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"It's called charm, Sora. Get some"

They made their way through the hospital. They stopped on the second floor outside room 214, just as the doctor stepped out.

"Dr. Thatch" Sora shot forward, standing next to the older brunette with glasses. "What's going on? Where's my sister?" the man looked up from his charts and smiled at the familiar brunette.

"Hello Sora" the man said warmly, "Your sister is doing fine"

"Then why did they call and tell us her condition changed?" Roxas cut in.

"Why don't we wait for Mr. Strife or Mrs. Strife to get here, huh boys" the man said leading them away, into a waiting room a few doors down. "Now wait here" Sora obeyed and sat. Roxas on the other hand, stood stubbornly, not like being treated like a child.

Cloud arrived nearly twenty minutes later. Coming into the waiting room when he passed by, seeing the two boys. Sora explained how the doctor made them wait and Cloud nodded. After sending a nurse off to fetch the doctor, again the boys had to wait. Dr. Thatch came faster then Roxas thought he would, coming nearly five minutes after sending someone after him. Leading them back to room 214, only once inside, did the doctor speak.

"Your daughter, Xion, at 12:14 pm was found by Sally Gray and Alice Wonder, awake" all eyes widened as the man went on, "Though it was for less then five minute before she fell back to sleep. We were able to get her to squeeze Alice's hand. She show's signs of waking again soon. We need to do a few other tests as well-" the man went one explaining Xion's condition. Roxas didn't hear it. His mind only heard one thing, 'Xion had woken up'. Taking a shaky step back, Roxas felt his heart race. After two and a half years, Xion was coming back. The other two Strife's didn't notice Roxas take several steps backwards. Nor, would they had noticed, Roxas rush out the door if it wasn't for him running into Alice on his way out. Cloud and Sora turned to see Alice call after the boy as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Roxas!" both called, but it didn't stop the blonde from running down the hall to the elevator.

Breathing deep as he exited the hospital, Roxas stood numbly for a moment before his thoughts gather and he began to run. He had one thing on his mind, his promise. The one that he'd hadn't been able to keep that day all those days ago. It was 805 days ago that Xion had been hit by that car. 805 days Roxas had waited to keep his promise. He'd be damned if he didn't keep it now.

Blonde ran, despite the people that cursed he ran into or cut them off. He just ran, unaware of those around him. Roxas turned the corner on Green Street, two down from his goal, Market Street when he tripped. Landing hard on knees that dug into the pavement, Roxas shot up just as fast as he fell, running again as if it never happened.

…

It was on Green Street when Axel had saw the blonde. He stopped, going to call out to the blonde, until he saw the set look in the boys face. Axel shot forward when he saw Roxas trip, but before he even get close, Roxas had jumped back to his feet, running. At this point Axel couldn't help but run after the boy, knowing something was wrong. Calling the blonde several time without response, Axel gave up, focused his energy on running. Even with his longer legs Axel had to work at catching the blonde. Making a mental note that Roxas could move went he wanted to.

He'd caught Roxas as they turned onto Market Street. The blonde didn't seem to notice the red head behind him. Roxas stopped sharply looking around the crowded street, panting deeply.

"You know what" Axel spoke dropping his hand on the blonde's shoulder, making him jump for a moment. "Next time I have urge to follow you I'm going to make sure your not running the whole way" the man said catching his breath.

"Axel?" Roxas turned confusedly looking up at the man. The man looked down at him, Roxas thought it odd when Axel became suddenly serious.

"What the hells wrong with you Rox?"

"Wrong?" Roxas replied still panting, unlike Axel, who'd caught his breath.

"Yeah wrong. Your running through the streets like your ass is on fire" Roxas shook his head.

"I just" he breathed, "Have to hurry" Roxas turned to run again, Axel stopping him as he grabbed his arm.

"Roxas seriously are you trying to kill yourself. If you keep this up your heart'll give out again" the blonde paused, hearing the worry fill his friend's voice. "Wherever you're going, you can walk" Axel informed, "Breath a little. It's good for you" Roxas looked back at Axel, who looked back firmly. Roxas nodded, giving in.

"I have to get to ice cream shop" Axel became confused as he stared down at the blonde.

"Ice cream? You're running over ice cream?" Axel spoke before he let the words sink in. Slowly before Roxas could even say a word, Axel realized what the blonde had meant. "Xion?" Axel gasped, "She up?" Roxas a bit shocked himself that Axel had realized it with him not saying anything nodded dumbly.

"A little after noon" he informed before Axel began pulling him along.

"Well hell, no wonder your running. Lets go" Roxas laughed softly, seeing Axel act just as eager as he was.

"Lets" Roxas said as their walk quickened to a fast jog.

Getting to the ice cream shop Roxas ordered three ice creams. Waiting impatiently as the casher got them. Throwing his munny down quickly as he turned away, Axel close behind.

"So only three?" the man asked as they walked quickly. "Didn't you promise a week's worth?" Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she'll be able to eat it and I don't want it to go to waste" Roxas explained, "And for now I think she'll understand only getting one"

"One?" the blonde nodded looking down at the bag that held the treats.

"I made a promise with you too, remember?" Axel blinked before smirking.

"Sounds vaguely familiar" Roxas playfully punched the man's arm.

"Well get it memorized" Roxas snapped, only making the man's smirk to widen farther.

"Right, I got it memorized" just then Roxas stopped at his head began to pound. His free hand shot to his head and his eyes closed. "Roxas?" Axel called worriedly, but the blonde didn't hear.

"_So, you got the number memorized do ya?"_ Roxas heard Axel's voice snicker. Before a sound, a lot like white noise filled his ears, before the sound jumped like a broken track.

"_Still got it memorized?" _An image followed this, a flash of the clock tower and a sunset. Just like before the image jumped revealing three figures that sat at a small island, around a paopu tree, watching another sunset.

"Roxas?" Axel called again, concerned as Roxas stood clenching his head. Roxas lifted his head, this time hearing his name being called.

"Just a headache, give me a second" Roxas said as if it was nothing. Axel knew better then to believe the blonde.

"This isn't a headache" Roxas dropped his hand from his head as the noise and images faded.

"Yeah it is" Roxas ensured beginning to walk again. "I get them for time to time. See already going away"

"Roxas, why do you do that?"

"Do what?" the blonde questioned innocently.

"That" Axel snapped. "Just act like nothings wrong" Roxas didn't take his eyes stared forward blankly as they walked.

"Practice" Roxas replied slowly. Not being able to look at his friend as he did so.

"Well you don't need to _practice_ around me got it" Axel said sharply, "Now whats wrong, honest answer"

"A headache… Well what I would call a headache" Axel's eyes narrowed slightly, "Lets run" Roxas threw out as he began to move faster. "If we don't, the ice cream will melt" with that said Roxas brokeout into a run, leaving Axel no choice but to join him.

Entering the hospital Roxas skipped the elivator and ran up to flights of stairs. Both he and Axel stopped once reaching the second floor.

"I think…" Roxas panted, "I need to work out more" Axel laughed as he breathed deeply.

"I think I need to stop smoking" Roxas laughed with him.

"What was your first clue? The tar in your lungs or the bad breath?"

"I don't have bad breath" Axel pointed out, the blonde shrugged.

"Usally goes under the smoker cadagory Axel" the man shrugged breathing more evenly.

"Don't have that one. As for the tar, definitely" Roxas waved him off walking again.

Reaching room 214, Roxas opened the door to be scolded by Tifa.

"Roxas Shoji Strife" the woman warned walking up to him. "What were you thinking?" she scolded, "Running off like that, do you realize how worried you made Cloud and Sora?" the blonde blinked not had seen that coming.

"I just went to get ice cream" Roxas said dumbly staring down at Tifa, who Roxas now stood over five inches taller, just as Cloud did. This didn't change the fact Roxas still felt like he was fourteen around the woman and should be becareful she doesn't grab him by the ear.

"Ice cream" Tifa said slowly as it began to dawned on her what was going through the young blondes mind. Motherly instinct kicking in, Tifa pulled the boy into a hug. Roxas could do nothing but stand their as she did so. A moment pasted and Tifa pulled away looking Roxas over for the first time, noticing the large rip in the knee of his jeans.

"Roxas!" Sora cried jumping the blonde before Tifa could get a word in. "I thought you weren't coming back"

"Why wouldn't I?" Roxas questioned pushing the brunette off. "I just went of ice cream" he explained, "Found a pyro on the way too" Roxas said jerking a thump at the doorway where the redhead stood. Axel waved at them with a smile.

"Hey Mrs. Strife, Sora"

"Where's Cloud?" Roxas questioned looking around as he put the bag of ice cream in the small freezer at the far end of the room.

"He went to get Denzel from Zack's house" Tifa explained.

"Where's Xion?"

"They took her for some tests" the woman replied again, "She hasn't woken up again yet" Roxas nodded taking a set, Axel following close behind him.

Sally Gray, the nurse who'd they'd meet on Christmas came in with updates. She also took a look at Roxas's knee that was badly scrapped. After a thorough cleaning and a large bandage, the blonde was good as new. Though he'd thought the wound hurt more now then it had before. Alice popped in as well. Though more as a friend then a nurse, being as she'd come to know the Strife's well over the last few years, everyone thought of her as a friend, rather then a nurse.

Cloud and Denzel arrived shortly after they'd returned Xion to the room. Xion lay like she always had, tubs no longer down her throat and noise, other machines now cut down to only the heart monitor. She looked at if sleeping other then the IV in her arm. Tifa took the place by the girl's side. Cloud, Sora and Denzel sat on the spare bed playing a game of '_Uno´_ Denzel had brought. Roxas sat against the wall silently, Axel just as silent beside him.

"You don't have too be here you know" Roxas said softly, it was almost a whisper.

"I know" Axel tone just as soft. "But what kind of friend would I be to leave you alone at a time like this?" he asked. Roxas could stop the smile that came to his face.

"Thank" Axel smirked down at him.

"That and I have ice cream to wait for" Roxas laughed softly.

"Thanks I see where your priorities lay" the blonde joked.

"Hey can you blame me that stuffs good" Axel stated before leaning down to whisper. "Don't be a hypocrite. You know you do the same" Roxas pushed him away, smiling nevertheless, because it was sadly true.

Across the room Sora watched Roxas with a smile, glad Axel was here for him. Sora looked back to his cards, unable to imagine what Roxas was going through at this moment, knowing that Roxas blamed himself for Xion being her in the first place. Sora only wished that Roxas would realize once Xion woke up that it was never his fault, just as much as everyone else did.

Cloud also watched the two out of the corner of his eye. Not for the same reason as his son. The older blonde watched his brother and his best friend's son together for the first time. They acted as Zack and he did when they were their age. Cloud wondered how Axel had done it; become so close to Roxas after such a short time, with the boy being as guarded at he was. Sigh inwardly, Cloud just hoped for the moment, Zack didn't find out how close the two were. Or he'd start coming up with more stupid ideas. Cloud moved his thought back to the game before he started to glare.

By five, nearly everything from the vending machine eaten, Cloud decided it best to go get everyone something to eat. None of them, other then Tifa and Denzel, had eaten lunch. Sora and Denzel left with Cloud, leaving Tifa with Axel and Roxas.

Axel sleeping, his head forward as he sleep in the chair, his long arm crossed in front of him and his legs tucked under his sit. Roxas not far from the same, his eyes drooping as he sat next to the man, arms resting on his lap and his legs stretched out before him. Tifa wasn't surprised when she look over not ten minutes after her husband and sons left, to find Roxas head fallen to the side resting on Axel's shoulder, asleep. Tifa smiled at the two who slept and couldn't blame them after hearing Axel explain Roxas _run_ for ice cream. Tifa turned back to her daughter, her pale weak hand in her own, waiting to see her dark blue eyes finally open.

Tifa jumped when she heard a yawn cut through the silence. Axel stretched his legs, moving them forward looking up at the woman, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Tifa hushed him, moving a finger to her lips, before pointing to Roxas. Axel looked over now knowing the reason he felt weight on his shoulder. He nodded before shifting slowly, making sure not to wake the boy, as he finished stretching. Inwardly, Axel laughed as he looked down at his sleeping friend, before turning back to Tifa, who again was looking down at a still sleeping Xion. Axel turned looking out the window to their right, watching the clouds to pass the time. Roxas shifted, sometime later. Axel looked away from the clouds as the blonde lifted his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, staring forward blankly.

"How Xion?" the blonde asked sleepily. Tifa turned smiling sadly.

"Still the same Rox" the blonde nodded looking over to Axel, who was stretching his arms over his head, with his new freedom.

"Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on you" Axel lowered his arms as one of his signature smirks coming to his face.

"Na' don't worry about it. I fell asleep on you first. Only fair" It was then Axel jumped to his feet. "Now I need to move, I'm stiff as a board"

"'Kay, I'll be here" Roxas informed. Tifa stood with Axel.

"Roxas, come sit with Xion then. I think a small walk would be good for me too. That is if Axel doesn't mind"

"Not at all Mrs. Strife" Axel shot smirk never leaving his face. "Ladies first" he offered as he held the door. The blonde stood as the two left the room taking the set by the bed.

The two returned with the others, three large bags of fast-food and Tifa scolding Axel about his smoking.

"Tifa" Cloud cut in, "Leave him be, he's old enough to make these decisions for himself" Tifa didn't listen to her husband, her anger flaring.

"Does Aerith know about this?" Axel blinked down at the woman nervously.

"Yes. She wasn't happy about it but I didn't get this kind of reaction out of her" the man stated.

"How long has this been going on?" the woman drilled, Axel nervously answered.

"Since high school…" Tifa's brown eyes narrowed.

"Do you know what you're doing to yourself" she began, Cloud cutting in again.

"Tifa leave the boy be" the man getting Tifa's attention this time. "He's a nervous smoker. You bickering at him will only make it worse"

"You knew about this?" Tifa asked sharply.

"Zack told me about it yes" Cloud turned to Axel, "Happened when Lea got into the accident didn't it" it was a statement not a question, Axel nodded nevertheless.

"He doesn't do it that often" Roxas turned from Xion as Denzel handed him his food.

"Tifa I've only seen Axel smoke once. I warned him they were death sticks. He doesn't care" Roxas informed, Tifa sighed knowing she was defeated.

"Fine but I'm only worrying about you Axel" the man smiled.

"No need" the redhead ensured taking the bag from Cloud that was his. "Now food" he sat next to Sora; both eating a whole bag of fast-food to themselves. The others watched disgustedly.

Food eaten, Tifa took her place back with Xion. The rest of the group turned to playing '_Uno_' again, this time Roxas and Axel joining them. Everyone losing to the pyro, who, was a shockingly good card player. Tifa was the only one that notice Xion stir as Sora yelled at Axel, accusing him of cheating after winning four games in a row. Roxas set down his card, seeing Tifa lean over Xion. Roxas action made Cloud turn, then Axel and Sora, Denzel following after.

"Xion" Tifa called softly and hopefully. The boys all watched as Xion's lips moved.

"Mm…" her voice cracked and couldn't seem to form whatever word she'd been thinking. Weakly her eyes opened. Deep blue eyes looked around slowly before stopping on her mother, who was smiling at her warmly. Denzel and Sora jumped to their feet only to be stopped by Cloud.

"Wait boys" he said pulling them back. "We don't want to overwhelm her" they nodded slowly.

"Right she might not know what going on" Denzel said as he realized it, not taking his eyes off his sister.

Cloud glanced back at Roxas who sat staring at Xion, with a mixture of emotions, before turning back to his daughter. Axel, like Cloud, kept his eyes on Roxas. But unlike Cloud, Axel didn't turn to the girl in bed.

Xion herself was looking at her mom who was telling her everything was going to be okay. Cloud stepped away from the boy, walking past his girls into the hall. Returning not a moment later, moving to their side, nurse close behind. Xion looked confused as her mom stepped aside and the nurse checked the girl. After the nurse spoke to Xion, now fully awake, and checking the nurse left to get the doctor, telling the Strife's they were fine to speak with her. Tifa didn't need to wait to be told to take Xion's hand again.

"Sweet heart, Dr. Thatch will be in a minute to explain things to you okay" weakly Xion half nodded. "Good"

Dr. Thatch came in a moment later taking his place next to Cloud. Checking Xion just as the nurse had before turning to the girl. Beginning to explain what she'd be going through from this point.

"Miss Xion I need you to stay calm as I explain things to you okay" the doctor asked her to squeeze his hand if she understood. She did, doing so, letting Dr. Thatch go on. "You're at RG General Hospital. You were in an accident, hit by a motorcycle" Xion's eyes widened, "You injures where not life threatening. Here is no easy way from me to tell you this, however Miss Xion, you've been in a coma for over two years" the man slowly. Everyone saw Xion face turned for sadness to alarm. Tifa stepped forward in an instant as tear rolled down Xion's face.

"Xion its okay" deep blue eye turned to her mom. Who wipped away the girl's tears. "Everything's going to be okay" she ensured making Xion calm slightly; tear no longer running down her cheeks.

"I…" her voice cracked, making the doctor speak again.

"Miss Xion, don't force yourself to speak" the girl turned to the doctor again. "You haven't for years; your muscles need time to get their strength back as much as you do. Speaking, eating and moving will be hard at first. Therapy will be needed. But will talk about that more later. You've been through enough for one day" the man smiled, "For now I think your family wants to see you" with that Dr. Thatch took his leave.

"Xion do you remember the accident?" Tifa asked. Xion shook her head no.

"Alright" Cloud finally spoke, turning to the boys. "Think you're up for your brothers?" Xion blinked looking to her left to see the two boys standing their. Her eyes widened at the sight of them. Sora stood no longer an awkward teen, but a young man at least three inches taller, same spiky hair. Denzel had grown more, almost a different person. He was almost the same height as their mom; his childish looks now gone, taking Sora's place as the awkward teen. He was dressed in a plain green t-shirt and jeans held up by a leather belt. It was then Xion really realized she'd been out for all that time. She felt tears again flow. It had only felt like a normal night. Like she'd gone to bed and woken to find all this time had past, to all she'd missed.

"Don't cry" Sora shot forward worriedly, his voice deeper, yet still the Sora she remembered. "It'll be okay, your up and in no time you'll be going to school again and getting a boyfriend and all that stuff girls do" everyone laughed softly, even Xion.

"And we can go get ice cream" Denzel said his voice cracked, not yet matured. "Roxas too" Xion paused, realizing she'd hadn't seen him. She looked around, her eyes shooting past her brother who moved to the side. Roxas sat in the bed across from her, sky blue eyes staring back. He sat next to a man she didn't know. She didn't stop to look at the stranger only let her eyes move over Roxas. He looked a lot older then Sora, even if they were nearly the same age. Hair was longer, covering his ears and now almost in his eyes. He dressed differently then her memories, the same style hoodie but his jeans no longer baggy. Her eyes froze on the rip in his jeans and the blood stain bandage visible through it.

"Tripped" Roxas voice was different, not as deep as Sora's, but it was now smoother. It reminded Xion of her father, Cloud.

"Yeah, more like crashed and burned" the stranger snickered, making Xion turn to intense green eyes. "Hey" the man waved, "Don't think your remember me but I'm Axel Fair. Meet you at the flower shop a few times" the girl blinked searching her memory.

She gasped as she recalled meeting the man, Aerith's son. He'd often made delivers with Zack. Though she'd never really talked with him, he had introduced himself once.

"Looks like you do" the man smirked, "I'm honored"

"W..at?" the sound cracked out of her voice, forgetting she couldn't speak.

"He's here with me" Roxas replied, some how understanding what the girl was trying to say.

"Moral support you could call it" the red head shot throwing his arm around the blonde, who glared at him. "And ice cream of course"

Hearing 'ice cream' again struck something within Xion's mind. A flash of something pasted through her mind. Her face went blank as the memory rushed over her. Everyone paused seeing the change. They were unaware of the memory passing through the girl. Memory of Roxas one moment standing down the street holding up a bag of promised ice cream. Then a flash of the boy tear filled eyes pleading down at her. Those piece being all given too her Xion came back, her eyes searching for Roxas franticly.

"-ox…s" was all she could manage. But it was enough for them all to turn to Roxas. The blonde stood slowly, revealing to Xion that he was now taller then Sora. Walking to her side he looked down at her. She tried to move her hand to him, only to find she didn't have the strength to lift it from the sheets. Seeing the slight movement Roxas took her hand.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to call the doctor?" she shook her head. "What?"

"Y-u…" she started slowly, working at the words, "F…er-e" she seemed flustered not getting out the right words, as she looked up at Roxas.

"I'm sorry I don't understand" she closed her eyes to focus on her next word.

"I-s… ic-em" Roxas smiled, but not in the way she had liked. This smile was sad.

"Yeah ice cream" the blonde confessed. "I owe you some" the girl shook her head.

"I think she's trying to say she remembers you having ice cream" Sora said looking at the two. Xion nodded a yes looking up at Roxas as she squeezed his hand.

"Do you remember anything else?" the blonde asked earning a nod, letting go of the boy's hand.

"T-a…rs" willfully Xion forced her hand form the bed, trying to reach Roxas's face. She stopped short, unable to raise her elbow of the bed. Knowing the blonde didn't understand she spoke again. "K-c…ri-y…ng"

Piecing together the word, Roxas took her hand as it began to fall. He closed his eyes as he fought back his emotions. Taking a deep breath, Roxas nodded.

"Yes Xion, I was crying" he confessed.

"..y?"

"I thought…" Roxas paused not daring to open his eyes as he spoke. "I thought you were going to die" Xion felt the grip on her hand tighten slightly. "I was scared"

Xion didn't completely understand what had made Roxas so upset. He'd never been one to show his emotions. Let along confess them. Before she could speak again Roxas gently laid her hand back on the bed. Turning back to Axel and speaking with him. Before Xion even knew it Axel stood moving across the room. Soon he and the blonde left. Roxas paused at the door, turning back to Xion of only a moment.

"Its good to have you back Xion, see you later" he said goodbye and was gone.

The girl lay in bed confused. She looked around her too see her mom looking worried and her dad staring at the door. Sora too looked at the door worriedly and Denzel stared at the ground silently.

"Don't worry about Roxas" Tifa assured, "He'll be okay"

"Yeah" Sora added, pushing a smile to his face. "He's just tired. He does nothing but work and study"

"At least he keeps busy" Denzel shot giving Sora a look.

"What?" the older boy questioned openly, "I pass my classes"

"Barely" the younger rolled his eyes.

"I get 'B's… Well all but one" Sora paused. "But 'C' is still passing" Denzel didn't even acknowledge Sora with a response, only shook his head.

"How about we tell Xion what she missed" Cloud offered, "Keep it minimum" he added not wanting to over load the girl, who he could tell was already exhausted.

Sora and Denzel didn't even get half way through the first year before Xion fell back to sleep. Tifa stayed at the hospital, leaving Cloud to take the boys back home that night. Roxas had been in bed already with Red XIII.

…

When they woke the next morning Roxas was already gone. Red XIII with him. Getting to the hospital they learned from Tifa, Roxas had stopped by when she'd just woken up and Xion was still asleep. A call to 'Kupo Parts' confirmed Roxas was at work. Cid stating they worry too much and even if it was an emergency, he wasn't giving the boy up. Cloud realized Roxas hadn't informed the man about Xion. Hearing the news, Cid asked Cloud what the hell Roxas was doing at his shop. Cloud only reply was to ask Roxas. The next day went much close to the same. Roxas saying he was busy at Cid's training the new guy, Jim.

Roxas could seem to bring himself to see Xion yet. He wasn't sure why, he just knew he couldn't do it yet. So instead he threw himself into his work more then before. He hadn't lied when he said he was training the newbie. Jim Hawkins was only sixteen and placed in Cid's care by Leon. Jim was on probation, working at Cid's as his community service. So it wasn't only Roxas's job to train him but to baby-sit. At first Roxas hadn't like the idea. Looking at the boy he looked like a punk; baggy pants, jacket a size to big, ears pierced and his brown hair long pulled in a small ponytail bangs in his face. Roxas had been shocked to find the kid was as good as Cid at fixing things. In all honesty, Roxas wouldn't have doubted the kid being smarter then he was. Knowing there was more to it, Roxas decided he better not judge the boy by his cover, as he'd once told Axel.

By the end of the week, Roxas had yet to visit Xion when he knew she'd be awake. The blonde stopped by in the morning before she woke. Tifa still stayed over night at the hospital with the girl. Roxas had heard Sora say something about her talking more and that she'd be starting Therapy soon. No one had seemed mad about the blonde's actions but Roxas could tell they didn't entirely like them either.

Axel hadn't like it the first night when he'd left. The redhead had made his opinion known on the walk home that night. Roxas hadn't heard from the man since. The blonde wished Axel would pop up soon. Roxas cursed himself for not getting the man's number and for not giving him his own.

Sighing as he made his way to the 'Hatter' to meet Riku, as they did on any free Saturday they both had. He said hello to Belle as he took a seat at the desk in the corner. Roxas didn't bother getting a book, knowing he'd be too busy or too lost in thought to read one. Looking around Roxas didn't see any sign of the crazy cat. Cheshire was most likely out with Boshi again; or rather to Roxas Mr. Mad. Yes, Cheshire Neko had a friend called Boshi Mad. Though to his day Roxas didn't know if his first name was truly Boshi or just a nickname Cheshire had given him.

Roxas had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard Riku come up behind him. It wasn't until he felt eyes one him did Roxas turn to look at him. Roxas still nearly jumped seeing the man standing next to him.

"You're late" Roxas said looking up at the man who stared down at him.

"I was talking with Sora" he stated not taking his eyes off the blonde.

"Yeah?"

"Yes" Riku spoke seriously; "He told me Xion's up" the blonde nodded as he stood.

"Yep. Woke up a few days ago" Riku eyes narrowed. "What?" Roxas questioned seeing the look on the others face.

"Xion's awake and yet I hear it from Sora. Not the one that visited the girl nearly everyday and pays half of her medical bills" Roxas stared blankly back at Riku.

"I figured he'd told you already"

"Funny, he said the same thing about you when I told him I didn't"

"Am I going to get a speech for you too?" Roxas asked dryly.

"Too?" Roxas sighed.

"Yes I already got a wonderfully blunt one from Axel. So could we skip it" the blonde walked past Riku as he finished. The other followed eyes still watching him sharply as the exited the shop walking down the blue bricks of Magic Street.

"Sora also told me you haven't visited her since she woke up either" the blonde stopped mid step, sharply turning back to the man, now staring just as sharply as he was.

"For one: Yes I have gone to see her. Before work everyday since she woke up. Two: I don't see how this is any of yours or Sora's business. Three: If this is all your going to talk about, I'm just going to say forget hanging out today" Riku, a little taken back by Roxas sudden out burst, didn't say a word. In Riku's silence, Roxas took the pessimistic side of things and walked way from the man, leaving him in the middle of the street. Before Riku could even say a word or take a step, the blonde was gone lost in the crowded street.

Roxas knew he was acting childish and rashly, even possible bipolar. The blonde didn't even know at this point. Outside of work, Roxas could help but feel like he was going to snap. He didn't get it. He should be happy Xion's awake. Hell he was happy, beyond happy, overjoyed. But that could stop or cover the gut feeling his had that he was going to get hurt, everything was about to fall apart. A feeling, which over the time of living with the Strife's, Roxas had almost forgotten.

An instinct that he'd thought he'd forgotten began to kick in however. Roxas instinct, that he'd not gotten do to nature, but years of abuse by his father. Instinct that told him to hide, act like everything's fine, don't show his emotions and when the failed push people away or run. That was what he was doing, running. He couldn't face things. He'd learned that; don't talk about it or you'll get hurt, don't show it or it'll get worse. What he'd said to Axel had been true, he'd had practice hiding, but at his moment he didn't feel he'd had enough. Though his time it didn't seem to be enough.

Roxas walked quickly not realizing where he was going. He didn't stop until he heard the sound of running water. He paused looking around. The river; the blonde had unknowingly walked as far as the river that divided the city in two. He stared at the water flow. His mind settled and the teen turned around making his way to a place that he knew would calm his nerves.

He came to the old church. He was silent as ever, the faint sound of the city drowned out by the sound of the river's waterfall a few miles away. Moving forward to the flower bed Roxas kneeled before them, running his finger over the silk like pedals. The air around him seemed lighter as he kneeled their. The sun high in the sky shined down on him. After his legs became stiff, Roxas stood taking a set on one of the remaining unbroken benches. The flowers blow in the faint breeze that came threw the broken roof, his blonde hair catching the breeze as well. Blue eyes watched them, silently; unspoken, enjoying his peace while he had it.

Roxas hadn't been surprised to find himself waking up later to a ringing in his pocket. He'd often fallen asleep in this place, unplanned. Digging out his phone, he looked to find he had seven messages. Flipping the cell open before he got another.

"Hello" Roxas voice cracked do to just waking.

"_Where the hell are you?"_ Roxas blinked taking the phone from his ear, staring at the number before returning it.

"How'd you get this number?"

"_That wasn't an answer"_ the other hissed angrily.

"You didn't answer mine either so we're on the same boat" Roxas stated. "Anyway I'm by the river, why?"

"_By the river. Stop screwing around Roxas. Where the hell are you?"_ Roxas eyes narrowed.

"What the hell's your problem" Roxas shot angrily, "Why does it fucking matter where I am Axel?"

"_Why does it matter?"_ Axel's voice was low. _"It matters because Riku and Sora both call me, panicked because your not answering your phone, telling be that they haven't seen you since this after noon. It matters; because Tifa's worried sick and no one can find you"_ the man explained his voice deepening with every word _"It matters because theirs something out their killing people and they can't catch it" _

Roxas had forgotten the police had put out a warning. There was now a curfew for the city; everyone was warned not to be indoors by 11:00pm. Looking at the sky seeing it was dark; Roxas pulled away his phone to see it read 9:24pm.

"Axel I'm fine, I'm indoors. It's late I'll just stay here tonight. Nothing will kill me" the blonde stated knowing it would take him at list an hour or more to make it to the bar on foot.

"_Why do you have to be so damn stubborn" _Axel near yelled. _"Can't you just once talk to someone honestly? Why do you… Arg! Do you know how frustrating you are? You know if you cared for yourself half as much as you did your friends you'd be-"_

"Happier? Safer?" Roxas snapped cutting Axel off. "I not perfect Axel but I'm fine the way I am alright. As for the others I'll call them. I'm _so_ sorry I was sleeping and didn't hear my shitty phone. Forgive me for ruining your day" with that Roxas snapped the phone shut, ending the call.

He didn't call the others like he said he would. Instead he sent them a text saying he wouldn't be home that night. Not replying to the messages sent in responds. Roxas lay back on the bench staring up at the stars that shined through the broken ceiling. Axel had just killed his zen or whatever he'd gotten from this place earlier. Sighing Roxas knew he'd not sleep much that night do to the nap he had.

…

It was late, one the last time the blonde had checked his phone. His eyes still stared up at the stars. Roxas mind wondered, many to his conversation with Axel. Jerk, screamed throuh his mind, not directed to Axel but himself. On the phone he'd been a complete and total jerk… No he'd been a plain out ass. Lifting his phone Roxas looked at the glowing green, the black numbers cutting threw it read 1:47am. He wanted to apologize. Though he really didn't want to deal with Axel, knowing he'd be pissed and it was too late anyway to call him.

The thought not going away, Roxas decided to just leave the guy a message. He found the unknown number the red head had called on before and pressed send. Axel's voice mail answered after a few rings.

"_Not around but you can leave a message. I'll hear it later_" Roxas could hear the smirk in Axel's voice when he'd recorded the message. It was simple and Roxas couldn't help find the straight to the point more enjoy able then the normal 'Sorry leave a message' you normally get. Hearing the sound for the beep Roxas wasn't sure what to say.

"… I was an ass. I'm sorry" Roxas said slowly, without being able to come up with anything else Roxas hung up. Not caring Axel knew it was him or not. At least he knew he'd apologized, which made him feel slightly better.

A rustling outside the chapel doors made Roxas sat up. Rustling turned to scratching, which turned to banging. Getting to his feet cautiously, Roxas moved to the door. Hand ready to summon his Keyblade, with in a moment, if needed. Walking stopped as the door burst open, the wind coming with it. Cold wind cut through the blonde like ice.

A horde of violet Shadows rushed in around the blonde. But that wasn't what made the blondes heart race. It was the massive Heartless with dark violet skin rising beyond the doors of the church. Its short legs and small feet raised its large body, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless chest. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, dark purple tentacles. Long arms swung, its twisted wings on its back vanished from view as it turned to the blonde. Glowing yellow eyes visibly searching.

Roxas stared up at the pureblood Heartless, not expecting to find himself facing a Dark Follower, in this lifetime. Holding '_Bond of Flame' _in his hand Roxas rushed forward and out of the church. Outside, where he'd have more movement and where hopefully, the building wouldn't be destroyed.

He cursed as the Shadows swarmed him. They all jumped at him at once. Summoning another blade without focus, the blonde didn't realize he summoned a blade he hadn't summoned before in this life, '_Two Become One_'. With the two blades in hand Roxas cut down the small Shadow's quickly. The Dark Follower summoned more just as easily as Roxas hand his Keyblades. Cursing, the blonde by pasted to Shadows for the moment running to the leader. Roxas jumped slicing at the Heartless shoulder and chest. Landing only to dodge the large arm coming down at him, dodging again as a dozen Shadows jumped at him. This dodge however wasn't wasted. Roxas lashed out as he rolled under the beast, cutting deeply into each ankle. The large Heartless cried out and head lowered. Just what Roxas needed.

He moved without pause onto the creatures back and up to his shoulders. Bring both Keyblades down onto the Heartless head. A large hand came up, as if to swat, the blonde away. Roxas jumped, easily, avoiding the attempt. Though his jump ended him in the middle of the Shadow's once again, this time he did not run. Cutting them down easily, Roxas didn't care that there would be more, for the moment they were out of his way. Aiming his Keyblade, Roxas tired something he hadn't before. Focusing Roxas let go of the energy he'd gather. Smirking smugly, as '_Bond of Flame_' shot a powerful fire ball at the dark beast; hitting its target, the magic ball of flame exploding in the Dark Follower's face.

This seemed to only anger the Heartless more as he screeched into the night, calling upon several dozen of Shadows. Roxas cursed mentally, dodge the Shadows attacks. After several minute of dodging and finding himself getting no where fast. Roxas decided take his chances. Running forward, the smaller Heartless cutting at the blonde skin and clothes, not inflicting real damage making Roxas more irritated then hurt. Charging the Dark Follow, not wasting time Roxas jumped aiming for its head. He was knocked back, after only one blow to chest, before being thrown to the ground. Rounding to his feet, Roxas ignored the pain shooting through his side. Attacks only reaching the Heartless chest his first attempt, this time he used his swings, to not just hurt the creature but to make his way to its head.

On his fifth swing, Roxas pushed away from the Heartless with his foot. He flipped backwards, landing on his feet. Roxas stood looking over his shoulder back just as the Dark Follower backward. Its massive body disappeared into nothing before it could even hit the ground. The Shadows left behind seemed lost without their leader, no longer attacking as one but acting out randomly. Taking down the small pureblood Heartless Roxas found himself panting once he was finished.

Un-summoning the Keyblades, Roxas hand moved to hold his side. Pain no longer needing to be ignored, he slowly ran his hand over his rips. Hissing as the pain worsened. He thought about trying to cure himself, like he'd done with the fire, but decided it wouldn't be a good idea with how exhausted he already was. Using magic would only make it worse, if he even could.

"Just what I need more doctor bills" Roxas huffed, figuring he now had a few cracked ribs, as he walked back into the church. Not doubt now, sleep would come easily to him.

…

Roxas woke to the pain throbbing through his side. He groaned as he sat up slowly. Unlike the night before, now he knew, he had a few broken ribs not cracked. Lifting his shirt to see a large bruise coving the whole left side of his ribcage. Not counting the multiple small black cuts and bruises covering his body, Roxas looked like he'd just lost a knife fight. Getting to his feet pulling out his phone, dialing a number he'd hadn't used in years.

"_Hello, Kagi Dojo_" a female voice answered politely.

"Hello is Master Eraqus around?" the voice paused.

"_One moment please_"

"_Yes how can I help you?_" a familiar voice spoke, Roxas smiled just hearing it.

"Hello Master"

"_Roxas?_"

"Yeah, sorry to call you out of nowhere like this but I need a favor, if you don't mind"

"_What's wrong Roxas? You sound like your hurt_"

"That obvious am I?" Roxas sighed, "A Heartless attacked last night. I defeated it, but not without injury. I was wondering if you could send me a potion. I really don't want to walk around with a bunch of black cuts and try to explain them"

"_Is it only a few cuts?_" the man asked knowingly.

"I think I might have a broken rib or two. But nothing that wont heal on its own"

"_It sounds like you were careless_"

"It was a Dark Follower. Give me a break"

"… _Their getting bolder_" Eraqus spoke with concern.

"Yeah they are" Roxas admitted as he walked out of the church. "I was near the river when it happened. But still a Heartless of that size getting that close to the city bothers me too"

"_I'll send you a box of potions and elixir. You'll be needing them from the sounds of it._"

"Thanks… Master are the Heartless showing any signs of being in Twilight Town?"

"_No, but I fear that they will be soon if things continue the way they are_" Roxas understood.

"Master I gave Sora and Riku a Keyblade" the man was silent on the other end. "Form what I can tell they can still summon. I know it's dangerous but I think you should try and find people their who can wield on along side you"

"_Roxas you do realize by giving them a Keyblade it means the Heartless will be drawn to them_"

"In all honestly Master Eraqus, their hearts are to strong not to be a target in the first place"

"_That is true_"

"Well Master I have to go. I've been out all night, I better get home before I put myself six feet under" the man laughed.

"_You my boy, need a lot more then a scolding to be put down. But I understand, I'll make sure you get some help. No matter how small. Now go home and rest, at least you can put sum peace to this old man's mind, if not your own_" Roxas agreed before ending the call.

The walk back to '7th Heaven' seemed to take twice as long as it normally did. Arriving home, Roxas was surprised to find no one home but Red XIII, who's eyes were on him. Roxas smiled weakly at the beast before making his way up the stairs. The red lion close behind him.

"You're wounded and reek of darkness" Red XIII stated.

"Yeah" Roxas confessed as he entered his room. "I have something coming to help with that" the animal come to his side, his nose raising to the boy's left side. Roxas rested his hand on the beast's head. "Don't worry a few broken bones will heal"

"I worry about you boy" Roxas pulled away from the animal as he grabbed some clothes.

"I know… I'm going to wash up" the blonde stated leaving Red XIII behind as he made his way to the bathroom.

Roxas started the shower, before taking of his clothes, leaving time for the water to get warm. Turning away as he pulled off his shirt, Roxas paused, catching sight of his reflection in the corner of his eye. Turning fully to the mirror, looking over his upper body that was covered in marks left behind from the night before. Not only did he have the large black bruise on his ribcage, but several smaller ones from here the Shadows had thrown themselves at him. Countless blacked cuts covered his chest, back and arms. The blonde turned away then. No longer needing to see more, pulling the rest of his clothes off he jumped into the hot shower, to get clean and hopefully relax his aching muscles.

Stepping out after ridicules time later, only getting out in the first place do to the water becoming cold. Roxas didn't even try to remove the fog from the mirror as he slowly began to dress. He'd been glad he'd grabbed a long sleeve shirt and pants, the long clothing hide his wounds well. Not bothering to dry his hair or comb it, Roxas exited the bathroom.

Red XIII lay in the doorway, waiting. Roxas smiled down at him as he stepped over him. His ruined clothes form the night before in hand, Roxas walked down stairs to get rid of them. Throwing them in the dumpster behind the bar Roxas returned to the house to get a late breakfast or brunch. Red XIII his shadow that day, the blonde didn't mind, using the beast as a pillow as he lay down in his bed after eating.

Waking later, Roxas cried out, as he felt pressure on his broken ribs. Not even bothering to see how it was Roxas roughly shoved them off. His hand unconsciously shot to his side. Sitting up as he did his best to get the pain and breathing under control. Red XIII growl heard behind him, blue eyes moved to look at the other who now sat on the floor. On the floor sat Denzel who stared at him with a hurt expression.

"Denzel?"

"I just gave you a hug. I was worried" the young teen shot jumping to his feet as he ran out of the room. Misunderstanding Roxas actions as coldness, not pain. Roxas sighed in defeat.

"Crewed up already didn't I?" Roxas asked Red XIII rhetorically, not needing the answer, already knowing it.

He didn't even get a chance to stand when Tifa marched into the room. Her voice was high as he began to rant at the boy. Not even catching half of it Roxas could only stare at the woman how's voice quickly turned from talking to yelling.

"Running off like that at a time like this. Not answering your phone. What were you thinking?" Tifa finished staring coldly down at him.

"I'm sorry about the phone I didn't hear it. But I'm fine Tifa, really. I was just out for the night" Roxas words did nothing but seem to make the woman's anger worse.

"You might have been fine young man but we weren't" her voice high again. "You can't just go disappearing like that and leaving us to worry. Sora and Riku where out looking for you until nine! What if something happened to them?"

"Nothing happened Tifa" Roxas cut in, "I'm fine, their fine, everything is fine" Roxas hadn't been sure what happened next. He only knew was one moment he was talking with the woman and the next his face was slightly to the side and his cheek was hissing in pain. His brain slow on comprehending what had happened, or rather didn't want to believe what had just happened. His hand slowly rose to his cheek. Blue eyes blank as a rush of things rushed through him.

He didn't see the look on Tifa's face, full of regret and worry. She was just as shocked as Roxas was at her actions. She could only stare at the blonde as he lifted his hand to a now reddened cheek.

"Oh no" Tifa gasped rushing forward. "Are you-" she was cut off when her hand was hit away by the blonde. Blue eyes looking up at her for the first time, staring up at her like she was a stranger. The blonde slowly stood stepping away from the woman.

"Roxas" Red XIII called from the bed.

"Roxas I'm sorry, I didn't…" Tifa took a step forward and Roxas took another back.

In Roxas mind he didn't see Tifa standing before him. He saw years of what his father had done to him. His mind was fogged by fear. Though he'd gotten better in some sense, Roxas knew he'd never truly healed, he'd only learned to deal. But dealing with the events that just happened had never even crossed his mind. He was in shock.

As Tifa took another step so did Roxas. And in his haze Roxas didn't notice he'd backed into the bookshelf to the right of his bed. He jumped however when the crash of the lamp fell broken onto the floor. Hearing the crash others quickly rushed to the room.

"What's going on?" Cloud questioned setting in the room. He entered only saw Tifa back to him and Roxas staring down at the now broken lamp. But his voice had made both turn to him. Roxas only looked up at the man blankly, unreadable expression. While Tifa turned to her husband in worry.

"Oh Cloud" Tifa voice wavered, "I…" she paused; Cloud knew something was wrong, and it wasn't the lamp. When his wife said nothing more he turned back to Roxas.

"Roxas what's going on?" the teen seemed disjointed as he stared at Cloud.

"I-i think I should leave" Roxas replied shakily.

"No honey" Tifa turned back the boy. "No, I didn't mean to. I shouldn't have" Tifa again moved, only making Roxas again move back, finding himself already against a wall, instead the blonde flinched. Closing his eyes as Tifa hand came towards him. The woman paused and pulled back her hand.

"The woman hit the boy" Red XIII said jumping from the bed, dividing the two. Protectively, Red XIII stood in front of Roxas, now seen enough.

"Tifa?" Cloud questioned.

"I'm so sorry I don't knew what came over me" Tifa confessed, concern, obvious in her voice.

"Tifa why don't you go, I'll take care of Roxas" the woman nodded walking back him into the hall. Denzel just joining them a moment after Red XIII had spoken followed after his upset mother. Cloud turned back to Roxas after watching Tifa go.

"I'll l-leave" Roxas spoke, still shaking as he spoke.

"No you won't" Cloud informed walking forward. Roxas flinched with Cloud just as he had Tifa. Cloud, unlike Tifa, didn't stop.

He walked forward placing his hand on the others shoulder. Cloud stayed unmoved until Roxas opened his eyes looking at the other. Cloud looked at his brother that stood near to the same height. Blue eyes met blue. Roxas fear slowly faded, leaving only the pain of the past night injures to nag his mind.

"Cloud I-" Cloud didn't allow him to finish his thought.

"Where were you last night?"

"Out"

"Where?"

"A place I go to think by the river"

"You were outside all night?"

"No I was inside" Cloud let his hand fall from Roxas's shoulder. Looking the blonde over, he seemed find other then his pink cheek. Looks didn't fool the man; he could tell just by the boy's breathing, something was off.

"Where are you hurt?"

"My cheek" Cloud glared at the boy.

"You know that's not what I meant"

"I'm fine Cloud" the blonde said looking down.

Cloud eyes narrowed, not like the boy's withdraw. Cloud didn't want to think such a small thing could send the boy back to what he was Years ago. Roxas eyes still down cast, Cloud couldn't deny that it seemed to. Years of the boy getting himself to look people in the eye and not be withdrawn.

"You're not fine" still the younger blonde didn't take his eyes from the floor. "Nothing about this is fine"

"I'll be fine then"

"No you won't" Cloud snapped, making Roxas head snap up looking at the man. "If things where going to be fine, then you would be by now Roxas. You're not fine"

Cloud turned from the boy, getting his frustration under control. Roxas watched the man warily. Cloud walked to the other side of the room before turning back to his brother.

"Cloud?"

"Don't" the man stopped him, "Just let me talk" Roxas nodded slowly. "Roxas Xion's up and you have yet to visit when she's awake, why?"

"I don't want her to hate me…" Cloud sighed.

"I figured" the man turned running his hand through his hair. "Roxas I think we need to get you help"

"What?"

"Roxas you need someone to talk to. You don't talk to us. And I've tried to do my best and help you but it doesn't seem to be working"

"So you want to send me to a shrink?"

"I can't do anything Roxas" Cloud said turning to him again. "You're legally an adult. I have no say"

"So you're asking?"

"Yes. And not a shrink, a therapist"

"Same thing" Roxas stated, causing Cloud to sigh.

"Either way Roxas you need to learn how to get over this. I'm sorry about Tifa, I am. But it still shouldn't make you act like this" Roxas knew the man was right. "I don't want you to be scared. I don't want you to pretend your okay. I want you to _be_ okay" Cloud explained, "I also want you to visit Xion, talk to her I think it'd do you good"

"I will" Roxas paused thinking over his brother's words. "Cloud, I don't have the money"

"You'll stop helping will Xion's bills" Cloud stated, not like the boy helping to began with. "I never like you helping anyway"

"But-"

"No buts. Xion will be out in a few months"

"But the bar hasn't been doing well with the curfew"

"My jobs fine" Cloud ensured, "Money is not a problem" Roxas nodded his hand rising to his side again as the pain began to bother him. "What's wrong with your side?"

"Ah…" Roxas knew he couldn't lye. "I think I broke one or two of my ribs last night"

"What?" Cloud stepped forward going to check the other.

"I'll heal" Roxas ensured stopping the man.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"It's not like they can do anything about it right? I don't have the money to waste for them to tell me something I already now"

"What happened last night?"

"Heartless" Roxas said slowly, Cloud paled. "I'm okay I got rid of them"

"They didn't hurt you any other way?"

"A few cuts and bruises" Roxas shrugged, "Nothing that won't heal after a few days"

"Roxas, Leon told me those wounds aren't normal. You need to get them looked at"

"Cloud my last one healed after I took care of it. As soon as Master sends me what he promised I'll be fine"

"Master… you mean Eraqus?"

"Yes Master Eraqus is sending me some potions"

"Potions?"

"Medicine that heals wounds by both Heartless and Nobodys"

"When will it be here?"

"I just called him his morning. So within the week" Cloud nodded walking to the door.

"Roxas you'll think about what I said won't you?"

"Yes Cloud"

"Good now come on" the man called. "Tifa will want to give you a hug I'm sure"

"I don't think I can do hugs right now" Roxas said still holding his side, following after him, nevertheless.

Cloud had been right. Tifa rushed over to him the moment he stepped off the stairs. Apologizing over and over, Roxas smiled at her and ensured her it was okay. She hugged him then. Roxas did his best not to flinch as the pain from his ribs shot through him. Cloud pulled Tifa back gently. The woman's eyes widened turning back to Roxas, fussing over him. Again the blonde smiled ensuring the woman. Denzel then realized why Roxas had acted they way he had about his hug. The young teen came over to the blonde, before he could say a word; Roxas pulled him to his right side hugging him. Denzel hugged back, making sure not to touch his left side.

"Denzel why don't you and me go see Xion" Roxas offered. "If you haven't that is"

"Sure" the brunette agreed, leaving to two to leave with Red XIII. "Don't want to go alone?" he asked, once they were away from the house.

"… A little" Roxas confessed, the young brunette smiled.

"Why? You went to see her everyday before"

"Its just… almost weird seeing her awake" Roxas confessed.

"Yeah, it's weirder hearing her talk" Roxas looked down at the brunette. "Her voice I mean, it's different from what I remember. But then again I guess I don't remember much"

"You were ten Denzel"

"Yeah, but makes me feel bad"

"Cloud said she be coming home in a few months"

"Yeah" Denzel huffed, "I'm glad she's coming home but…"

"Don't want to share a room with a girl?" Denzel laughed.

"Kind of"

"What about Sora?"

"Huh?"

"Would you mind sharing a room with him?" the brunette thought about it.

"I guess not but you share with him"

"I won't always live with you" Roxas pointed out. "Honestly I planed to get my own place after my first year at college" Denzel head shot over to the blonde.

"But Sora?"

"What about him? He'll be fine. He was before I came into the picture" Roxas looked over to the boy. "Not like I'm moving out of the city or something. I'd still be around. Anyway college still has few months left"

"You're really thinking about moving out?"

"I'm nineteen Denzel. And your mom and dad aren't even my parents. Their my siblings. It would be like you living with Sora"

"… Your still part of the family"

"I know Denzel" Roxas replied as they reached the hospital. They walked to Xion's new room and entered after a soft knock on the door. Denzel entered first and Roxas followed slowly after him. Xion smiled at her brother. Seeing Roxas the smile fell. The older boy stopped seeing this standing at the end of the bed.

"Roxas" the girl gasped; her voice cracking as she spoke.

"Hey Xion" Roxas smiled warmly, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright…" Denzel looked between the two before speaking.

"Hey Roxas do you have some munny on you?" the blonde turned to the boy.

"Yes why?"

"I just wanted to get a soda real quick. Do you mind?" the blonde shook his head digging out his wallet before handing Denzel some cash. "Thanks" the brunette said before running out of the room.

"When did he get so sneaky?" the girl asked as Roxas returned his wallet to his pocket of his green denim jeans.

"Happens at that age" Roxas ensured taking a set in the chair next to her bed. "So..." he trailed off.

"Sora told me you work full time now at 'Kupo Parts'" Xion spoke seeing Roxas unsure.

"Yep, Cid likes me so its fun" Roxas started. "I'm training the newbie right now. Been busy, part of the reason I have been here before now… Sorry about that" Xion nodded.

"It's okay… Last night everyone was worried. Mom said you didn't come home" the blonde shook his head.

"Tifa worries too much these days. I was fine"

"You look tired" Xion pointed out moving her hand to take Roxas's that rested on the bed beside her.

"I'll be fine. Cloud's making sure of that"

"Dad is?" Roxas nodded.

"He thinks I need a shrink" Roxas laughed, Xion didn't seem to find it funny.

"What, why?" her voice jumped as she spoke, and she tried to lean forward.

"Doesn't think I talk about stuff enough, now calm down" Roxas ordered standing as he pushed the girl back gentle. "You don't want to strain yourself"

"You sound like Dad" Xion joked. Roxas stared down at here for a moment, before taking a seat. Silence filling the room.

"Where the heck is Denzel?" Roxas questioned turning to the door.

"Do you hate me Roxas?" Roxas turned back to the black haired girl.

"Why would you think that?" Xion looked down at her hands; which now rested in her lap, were Roxas hand rested them, still limited with her movements.

"It's just… your not acting like you used to. You never had trouble talking with me before"

"Xion that's not you" Roxas assured looking away from the girl, "I'm coping" he paused sorting out his thoughts. "I was there Xion. At your accident I was… It's my fault Xion" Deep blue eyes fell on the blonde not believing what she was hearing.

"How was it your fault?" Roxas closed his eyes.

"I was the one that called you. I stopped you in the street. I'm the one that didn't get to you fast enough" Xion stared at her uncle, whose hand rose slowly to his right shoulder. "I waited, but you didn't wake up"

Xion didn't have all the events of that day in her mind. Only the moment of seeing Roxas with the bag of ice cream and then the moment of Roxas tear filled face staring down at her. His face stained with blood.

"You held me didn't you…?" Xion said slowly realizing what her memory was. Roxas's adams apple jumped as he swallowed.

"Yeah Xion I did" sky blue eye slowly opened meeting her dark blue ones. "If anything it's you that should hate me" he gripped her hand. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry" he said his head lowering to the bed, hiding the tears that were beginning to form. Xion stared down in shock as guilt rushed over her uncle and best friend.

His shoulder didn't shake. Nor did a sound come from his throat. But Xion could tell he was crying. She'd never seen the blonde cry, other then in the brief memory, that didn't feel like her own. Now Roxas sat next to her, head resting beside her, his larger hand gripping her own. Silently letting hidden tears flow. If she'd been able to move, she would have grabbed and hugged him tightly. But instead she gripped his hand as best she could.

"Roxas I don't blame you. I couldn't hate you. You're my best friend, never forget that's the truth" she pleaded, Roxas laughed dryly at her words, making her pause. "What's so funny?" without lifting his head Roxas answered. Xion's word doing little to make his guilt go away.

"You said the same thing… at the accident" slowly his head rose, eyes staying down cast, shaded by his bangs. "I don't know why you'd want to be friends with an ass like me"

"Your not-"

"Yeah Xion I am" Roxas cut in, "I'm a crewed up idiot" he sighed, squeezing her hand.

"Roxas" the blonde shook his head.

"I think Cloud's right I do need help" he muttered, but Xion heard. He let go of her hand and stood, looking over at her with a sad smile. "I think I'll get going. Do you need anything before I go?" Xion stared up at him before shaking his head.

"No"

"'Kay" it was then he did something that shock the girl. He leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow Xion" he said softly, before turning to leave. The girl blushed, not used to the blonde acting in such a way, yet it seemed almost familiar. Alice came in just as Roxas reached to door.

"Hello Roxas" the woman greeted.

"Alice, how are you?"

"I'm great" she smiled warmly.

"How's Cheshire doing? He get the nerve to ask you out yet?" the blonde woman blushed.

"He's doing fine and no he has not. And he wont, I'm not the type. So stop teasing"

"I don't think so Alice. I think one of these days, you get a surprise of a lifetime" she hit his arm pushing him slightly. Luckily it was his right side not his left.

"Weren't you leaving" she warned, the boy laughed before nodding going on his way. "That boy's got some nerves" Alice huffed walking over to her patient. "How are you Xion?"

"Who's Cheshire? Is he your boyfriend" Alice blushed again.

"No just a childhood friend" she informed checking the girl over.

"Can I ask you something?" Alice nodded. "How often did Roxas come to visit me when I was asleep. Sora said a lot but that doesn't tell me much" Alice eyes saddened.

"Xion, Roxas came almost everyday" Xion eyes widened, "He'd sit by your side for hours telling about what you missed and how his day went"

"But what about friends?" Alice shook her head.

"I don't know. I've only seen him with two other people other then your brothers. Form what I'm told by Sora. Roxas doesn't have many friends" she explained "He blamed himself. We all knew he does, even if it wasn't his fault. No one, no matter what we said, could make him leave you"

"What do you mean?"

"Cloud, your father, was talking to your mother once on a visit. Form what I could hear, he turned down a scholarship so he didn't have to leave town" the woman paused writing down data on her chart before going on. "It was in London" Xion gasped.

"He gave up London? For me?"

"You and Sora, yes" Alice looked at the girl seriously, "He wanted to keep his promise. Something about ice cream"

…

Roxas walked home with Denzel, who'd been outside the door drinking his red pop, when he'd left the room. Meeting Red XIII outside the hospital where he was waiting Denzel began speaking about school and how it was going. He talked about Marlene, leaving Roxas to tease him when they were going to start dating. The brunette ensured they weren't like that. Roxas knew it was only a matter of time.

Getting home Red XIII left the two, Denzel running to his room shortly after, leaving Roxas alone with his own time. The blonde went upstairs into the office where he knew he'd find Cloud. Finding the older blonde Roxas closed the door. He and his brother need to talk more. Because Roxas knew he'd been right. He needed help. And he planed to get it, so he'd hopefully someday be okay.


	10. Dream IX

**Chapter IX**

…

_"I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me... that I don't?" the teen asked from across the long white table that matched the white walls around them. Only the crayon draw pictures on the walls held color. The blonde girl saddened before choosing her words._

_KhhhhhhhHHHH-STATIC-TskCHHHH_

_"You... were never supposed to exist, Roxas"_

_"What...? How could you even say such a thing... even if it were true?" the boy asked in a hurt tone._

_SHHHH-STATIC-XShhhhhhhhhhhh_

_"I'm sorry. I guess something's... really are better left unsaid" she admitted sadly in remorse, as the wind blow into the room making the white curtains on the window dance against it._

_Tshhhhhh-STATIC-Chhshhhhhhh_

_The image faded to white._

…

It'd been two weeks since the Dark Follower fight and Roxas was now able to lift his left arm without pain. The potions doing a great job of getting rid of the wounds left behind by the Shadows. Xion was doing well. The therapist was amazed that she had as much movement as she did. Though she still couldn't stand or move her legs. Her arms where completely under her use and it no longer bothered her to talk.

Roxas himself, after talking with Cloud more, had gotten a therapist of his own. But for very different reasons. Only Xion and Cloud knew about this though, Roxas not wanting the other too.

Was Roxas in group counseling. For the last two weeks, twice a week he'd been going. In those times he'd barely spoken to the group only giving them his name. He'd yet to feel comfortable enough to. His counselor had ensured him that was find and to take his time.

Her name was Claire Farron, or as she asked the group to call her Lightning. She was in her twenties and is a determining woman but also has a compassionate one. Her light pink hair draped over her left shoulder. Her pale aqua eyes on them as they spoke. She wore a white blouse with a high collar longer with a denim skirt. She'd told them that she had a sister Serah Farron who was engaged to a man named Snow Villiers. Apparently she didn't care too much for the man. He'd also adapted a boy name Hope Estheim after his parents died in a car accident.

Other then Roxas and Lightning the group was made up of four other people; Vaan, Zidane, Garnet and Vivi. All in the group for their own reasons and needs.

First there was Vaan. Seventeen years old orphan, around 5' 7", with tanned skin and sandy blond hair. And Roxas had yet to see the boy have on a real shirt, always in shorts and an open vest. His only family, his brother Reks, died two years ago. Leaving him on the streets to become a pick pocketing for a way to keep living, until he was caught being taken in by a woman named Ash. He dreams of being a pilot. He, like Roxas, was here because he wanted to be. Vaan had come to understand that he has spent his time running from his problems and blaming others. Ending up only hurting those around him, meanly his best friend Penelo.

Zidane Tribal was another thief. In counseling only do to a court order and been going for the past year. Sixteen, rather short, with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes. Wearing a teal vest over a white shirt with blue pants and several belts. He has large white and blue gloves and white boots. He insists that he doesn't need help and just goofs off most of the time. Roxas thought of him as a skirt-chaser at first, constantly flirting with Garnet and Lightning. But Roxas found he seems to care for Garnet, more then he lets on. Overall, Zidane's laid-back and generally friendly, if not, a little cocky. Lightning had pointed out to him more then once, that he harbors some insecurity about his past and loneliness, though he does not often express them.

Garnet Alexandroswas, a silent, petite sixteen year old girl; quite self-deprecating and often blames herself for events beyond her control. Long black hair pulled back loosely behind her, bangs cut to reveal her beautiful brown eyes. Roxas had seen her in both a dress and pants. Today it was a long orange spring dress. In counseling for three year now, after having her father killed before her. She'd been doing this the longest and most comfortable, as long as Zidane didn't get to friendly with her.

Vivi is an abuse victim. Being taken away from his parents and is the youngest in the group, only ten. He was very small for his age and looked more like six then ten. Though he doesn't speak he seems to taken a liking to Zidane. Who treated the kid like a little brother. Roxas had never seen the boy's face, being it's hid under his large witch like hat. That's was worse-for-wear. He's covered in a large blue rain coat and baggy green pants, his brown shoes barely see covered by them and brown gloves on his hands. Every inch or the boy skin covered.

They sat in the same simple room, which had classic music playing in the corner from an old radio. The calm atmosphere made by the sent of roses and the pale yellow walls around them. All making themselves cozy wherever they like. They sat in the room that held two tan sofa's; one by the large window looking down from their second story height, the other on the opposite side of the room close to the radio. One yellow chair siding against the back wall, in between them leaving space for the large black coffee table in the middle of the room. Lightning, sitting in the chair, asked the group to talk about their dreams.

"One of these days I'll fly an airship of my own. I'll be free to go where I want" Vaan stated proudly sitting on the sofa nearest to the window next to Garnet.

"That would be fun" Lightning agreed as Zidane shrugged from the sofa by the radio.

"Would be funnier to be a pirate"

"Do you want to be a pirate?" Garnet asked softly.

"Hell no" Zidane ensured, "I want to be free sure, but I don't care if it's with an airship. I just want to travel. Get out of this town and see the world, not just the sky"

"That would be amazing" the girl agreed. "I'd love to have an adventure" Zidane smiled widely before turning to look down at Vivi next to him.

"What do you want to do Vivi?" the boy meekly looked up before looking back down. Silent as he ever been.

"What about you Roxas?" Vaan shot at the blonde that was standing next to the door.

"I've never really thought about it" the blonde admitted, thinking it over slowly. "Only thing I have left I want now is stupid" Lightning looked at the boy.

"Share it anyway. Isn't that why you're here?" Roxas shrugged.

"I guess" Roxas shifted to his other foot as he leaned against the wall. "Other then finishing college, I've always wanted a chocobo"

"Wait" Zidane shot forward, "College? How old are you?"

"19" the group seemed shocked other then Lightning, who'd already known.

"Really I thought you were my age" Vaan confessed. Roxas shrugged.

"Age doesn't really matter much anyway"

"What kind of chocobo do you want?" Garnet asked getting back on subject.

"I don't really care. I like all of them"

Their discussion went on before changing to what they didn't want to do. Lightning listened, jotting down notes as the group talked. Some how the subject got turned again this time to how and why they'd started coming to Lightning.

"We already talked about this" Roxas stated.

"Yeah you're right" Zidane agreed, turning to Roxas almost devilishly. "But we don't know why you are" he pointed out, "Why don't you share?" Roxas stared back at him blankly.

"I'm with Zidane. I mean no offence but Roxas you seem pretty normal. Why are you even here?"

"So I don't seemed crew up to you. Is that what your saying?" the group nodded.

"Roxas wouldn't be here if their wasn't a reason" Lightning assured, "Roxas why don't you share with us?" Roxas stared at the woman, who acted like she didn't already know something she did.

"I suck at facing things and I don't talk to people" the blonde stated flatly.

"That's not that bad" Garnet said sweetly.

"Roxas why don't you tell them the whole truth" the blonde sighed stubbornly, knowing the counselor wasn't going to let up.

"My best friend fell into a coma and it was their when the motorcycle hit her. I have issues with dealing with things and run away. A problem left over from my childhood. Now my friend up and I don't know what to do. Is that true enough?" the counselor nodded in approval. Vivi eyes moved to Roxas, he could feel them watching him.

"But you seem so… okay" Vaan said slowly, "So normal"

"What does normal mean exactly? Everyone says it but really what is it?" Roxas asked. "Because whatever it is, I'm not it"

Just then the bell went off signaling their time was up. Roxas turned to the door next to him and stepped out. The blonde stopped when his name was called behind him. He turned to the pink haired woman.

"Roxas I'd like to talk to you" the blonde followed her obediently. Back into the room he'd just left and the others walked past him.

"What is it Lightning?" the woman turned to him.

"I want to talk to you about today"

"What about it? I talked, shouldn't you be happy"

"I am but I wanted to talk to you about how you acted"

"Am I acting badly?"

"No" she ensured "You acted guarded"

"I'm always guarded. I get hurt if I'm not"

"Roxas do you want help?"

"That's why I'm here" Roxas pointed out.

"Then you need to let us help you"

"I am"

"… I hope so" the woman said before letting him go.

…

Easter was coming. Roxas mind was racing, even more then before. Not only would his siblings be coming but the hospital said Xion could come home for a few hours. In two days to be exact. Tomorrow he'd be picking them up at the train station. Only bad thing was that Roxas had run into two more Heartless, only Shadows yes, but still worrisome.

Counseling was going alright. He'd gone once more since Lightning had pulled him aside. He'd yet to tell the group about his abuse as a child. He didn't want to, at least not yet. For now it wasn't a problem, being as they weren't meeting again for a week because of the holiday. His ribs where no longer a problem the pain gone, though they were still healing, the bruise was now a fading yellow mark.

Master Eraqus box of potions and elixir where hidden under his bed, only Cloud and Red XIII knowing about them. Riku and Sora hadn't been speaking with the blonde much. Mad at him for the night he'd fought the Dark Follower. A fight he hadn't told them about, not wanting to worry them. He'd also lost his phone. Roxas noticed the day the box from Master Eraqus arrived. Going to call and thank the man to only find he didn't have his cell phone anywhere to be found. The blonde figured it was at the church somewhere and that he'd find it the next time he was there. But with work, studying for exams that would start with school, counseling and Xion being awake, he hadn't had time to read a book let alone go for a walk.

He laid in bed now, Sora back to him as he tried to go to sleep. Roxas knowing he wasn't do to they tension in the brunettes shoulders. Red XIII slept on the floor that night, leaving Roxas without his furry red pillow. The blonde turned his eyes on the other body across the room. Thoughts flowing through his mind; Roxas knew it was going to be a hard night to sleep.

"Sora" he called getting no reply from the stubborn boy. "Sora I know your awake" still no answer, Roxas sighed. "I just wanted to know if your going to the station with me tomorrow?" again nothing. Roxas saddened turning away from the teen in defeat. The older muttered a fine before going back to silence.

…

The next morning Roxas woke to stare at 4:56am glowing at him from his clock. Groaning only had gotten less then five hours of sleep, he sat up fully awake. With his time he decided to shower and make breakfast. Done with both tasks by a little before six, Roxas threw the pancakes into the oven, on a low heat. Leaving a note on the counter telling them it was done. Wrapping up a plate to go, take with him as he went to see Xion.

Getting to the hospital around 6:27am, he knew Xion wouldn't be awake yet. Despite this, he went to her room on the second floor and took a set. Not beside her bed but across the room at one of the chairs against the wall. He looked over to see the curtain drawn, dividing the room. Xion had gotten a roommate a three days before. Her name was Kidagakash Nedakh, but she allowed then to call her Kida. She was a foreigner that just moved to the city recently. She was a slender woman white hair that stood out against her tan skin and her crystal eyes were almost intimidating. She was very smart and eager to learn more. Obviously caring and brave being as she was in the hospital for saving a boy from being hit by a falling piece of equipment at a construction sit. She'd broken her right shoulder and leg. The twenty two year old seemed to get along well with Xion, who enjoyed the woman's company. And the blonde could beat on his life that Dr. Thatch had a crush on the woman.

Roxas thoughts wondered until he heard the rustling of sheets. Seeing that Xion was still asleep he knew that Kida was now awake. He remained silent not wanting to startle the woman. Though he doubted he could, seeing as she seemed to always know what was going on around her.

"Hello?" he accented voice called.

"Hello" Roxas replied.

"Mr. Strife?"

"Roxas" the woman must have moved again, because the sound of sheets again filled the silent room. "Do you need anything Kida?" the blonde asked politely.

"If you don't mind would you pull back to curtain?"

"Not at all" he stood doing as asked.

"Thank you" she said smiling warmly at him. He smiled back before returning to his set.

"How are you feeling today?" Roxas asked, silence boring him.

"Tried" she said looking over to him, away from the window. "You?"

"Same, but I'm sure you're more tried then I am"

"You did not sleep?"

"Not well" Roxas confessed, "I was excited. My siblings are coming today for Easter" he explained.

"Siblings. How many do you have?"

"I have two older brothers Cloud and Ventus. Then my little sister Namine"

"That must be wonderful"

"It is most of the time. Do you have any? Siblings I mean?"

"No, just me and my father. My mother died when I was young" she said eyes saddening with the memory.

"My mom died when I was little too. I know it's hard" they changed topics to what kind of books they liked. They spoke until Sally came in telling Roxas he'd have to go because it was time for the girls to change. Roxas nodded setting the plate of food aside before saying goodbye, Xion still fast asleep when he left.

He'd kill a good amount of time at the hospital. Looking at one of the clocks on the street it was 8: 34am. Only leaving less then a half hour before Ventus and Namine's train arrived. Only ten minutes away from the station, the blonde thought it best to just spend the time he had left their waiting.

The station at Radian Garden was nothing like the clock tower station at Twilight Town. This station was smaller only have two trains passing through at a time. The modern look, build of gray concrete and the place seemed cold to Roxas compared to the color filled station in his home town. Here was small, having only two benches against opposite walls and only held one ticket booth by the entrance. The person working behind it was the only thing that gave life to the place. Smiling at those who came and left, greeting them as people did both. Roxas sat staring up at the black ceiling.

9:00am came around and there was still no sign of the train. Roxas sat on a bench waiting, patience where growing thin. Seven after could hear the rumbling of the train and soon after the bell. Roxas sat straight as he looked for a familiar faces. A crowd from those getting of the train thickened and Roxas stood to look for his siblings. He looked around; catching no sight of either blondes he was looking for.

"Roxas!" the blonde turned to the voice that called his name. He could help but smile widely when he saw who he was looking for. Ventus waved as a girl stood next to him. Her hair just as blonde as theirs, own pulled over her shoulder, a warm smile on her face and blue eyes focused on Roxas. She no longer wore the white dress Roxas remembered her in, but a long sweater dress that was light blue, lighter then her eyes, reached her knees. The sleeves covering her arms down to the middle of her palms, the pale skin of her shoulder stood out against it. Before Roxas could even move, Namine rushed forward. Her arms going out around Roxas's neck hugging him happily.

"Roxas"

"Hey Nam" Roxas hugged the girl fully back, picking her off the ground and spinning her around once, like he used to when they were kids. She giggled as he set her down, releasing her from the hug. Ventus walked up behind them with their bags.

"You're as tall as Ven" she said looking up at Roxas now. He looked down at her, smiling when he saw the bell necklace he'd gotten her hanging around her neck. Seeing his gaze she glanced down at it as well before looking back up.

"I'm glad you like it" she ran her hand over it.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever gotten" she stated warmly.

"I could say the same thing about your painting you sent me. It was amazing" She giggled again.

"Well I wasn't expecting a gift on Whites Day, let alone something like this" Roxas smiled down at her genuinely. She stared up at him happy to see her brother happy for the first time.

"I have to confess I had help picking it out though"

"Knew you didn't have it in you" Ventus teased with a smirk.

"I'm not a girl" Roxas stated looking at his twin. "Anyway only thing I had help on was whether to get it in gold or silver"

"Who helped you?" Namine asked Roxas turned back down at her.

"A girl named Marlene. She's like family. I'm sure you two will get along great"

"I can't wait to meet her" both boys smiled at her before Roxas lead them way from the dull station.

Namine had only her one bag on her back while the twins both had two in their free hand. She walked in between them hold each of their hands. Something they used to do when they where young. She smiled as she looked around the new place.

"So Roxas what been going on since I left?" Ventus questioned.

"Xion woke up" his eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"No. I'm going to lye about a girl waking from a coma" Roxas shot sarcastically. "Of course she is"

"How long?"

"A few weeks" Roxas answered looking to Namine. "Did Ven tell you all this?" the girl nodded.

"I'm glad I'll get to meet her when she'd awake"

"You're both the same age. I hope you get along"

"I think we will" Namine ensured, "Anything else happen?"

"Sora and Riku are pissed at me"

"How'd you do that? Sora… well that kid just doesn't seem like the type to get made"

"Ventus he's stubborn, once he has his mind set on something there's no changing it"

"What did you do?" his sister questioned.

"I stayed out all night"

"That's it?" the both asked.

"I didn't answer my phone before hand because I was sleeping"

"Did you tell him that?" Roxas looked at Ventus seriously.

"He's stubborn" he stated obvious, "He's not about to listen to me until it blows over"

"You're not going to fight tomorrow, are you?" Namine asked worriedly.

"We not fighting Nam" Roxas assured, "I'm just getting the cold shoulder. I'll be invisible for a while. I don't mind"

"He really is stubborn"

"Hey just think about as I get to spend all my time with you two" they both smiled and agreed too.

They got to '7th Heaven' and Cloud was just getting home himself. He paused seeing the three blondes outside the bar. The twins and the young girl turned to the man that shared their blonde hair and blue eyes. Cloud shook his head and smiled at the three.

"You must be Namine" he offered his hand in greeting. Shyly the girl took his hand smiling up at him warmly.

"Cloud" he let her hand go turning to Ventus. "How are you Ven?" the boy shrugged.

"Same as always" the man nodded.

"Well I'm glad only one of my siblings will be giving me trouble" he stated glancing at Roxas who'd opened the door.

"I'm not that much trouble" Roxas pointed out.

"Keep that in mind" with that the four blondes entered the bar.

Namine and Ventus where staying with Roxas in his room for then next week. Sora staying with Denzel why they stayed, Xion saying it was fine for him to us her bed. So Roxas lead them to his room and let them put their things away. Namine eyes paused on her painting for a moment before smiling following Ventus lead in throwing her bags in the corner. The Diz's had just dropped their bags as Red XIII walked into the room. Namine gasped as the animal walked up to Roxas nudging his hand with his nose. Roxas looked down at him smiling before running his hand over the animal's back.

"What's up Red" the beast said nothing only looked to Namine. "Oh right. Namine this is Red XIII. Red this is my little sister Namine" he introduced.

"He's friendly?" she asked shaken.

"Yep" with her brother's okay she slowly moved closer to the beast. Red XIII stood unmoved as the girl came to him. Unsteadily Namine reached out petting Red XIII on the head. After a moment a soft purr came from Red XIII making Namine smile and become more comfortable.

"He'd kind of cute" she stated kneeling in front of him.

"One of the best friend's I got"

After Namine finished showering Red XIII with love, they moved down stairs to meet the others, who had gotten home during their time upstairs. Tifa was behind the bar putting out the clean glasses. Roxas lead them to her first, seeing as he knew Sora wouldn't speak with him anyway if he'd gone to him across the room.

"Tifa" Roxas called making the woman turn. She smiled widely seeing the other blondes.

"You must be Namine" she said warmly. "I'm Tifa Strife, Cloud's wife. Just call me Tifa"

"Namine Diz" she bowed politely, "It's nice to meet you"

"How are you Tifa?" Ventus asked charmingly, making the woman smile yet again.

"Very well Ven. How's school?"

"Almost over thankfully" Tifa nodded before excusing herself, getting back to work.

Roxas turned Namine to the two brunettes across the room at the pinball game. He pointed at each of them.

"The younger one's name is Denzel and the taller one with the crazy hair like Clouds is Sora. Go say hi"

"What about you?" the girl asked timidly.

"Sora's mad at me right now remember. Ven will go with you though" Ventus nodded with his twin, before leading Namine over, Roxas staying behind to help Tifa in her work.

Denzel turned before Sora did. His eyes paused on Namine before smiling welcome.

"Your Namine right?" the boy spoke making Sora turn away from the pinball game. Sora eyes just stared at the girl as she nodded.

"Roxas tells me you're Denzel" she paused looking over to Sora, "And Sora" the older only nodded.

"That's us" Denzel ensured turning to Ventus. "Hey Ven" the blonde smiled.

"How'd you know I wasn't Roxas?"

"Well mainly because he's helping Mom" Denzel said pointing to the spoken blonde before going on. "That and Roxas doesn't dress like you do" the blonde looked down at himself then over to his brother.

Denzel was right. Unlike Ventus who was wearing a white turtleneck, deep red casual cotton vest over it. His faded jeans fit cleanly with a white leather belt with one row of silver studs; the silver chain around his neck with his dojo's seal, an upside-down heart like sharp, hanging from the chain matching his belt. Roxas wore a black jacket vest unzipped to show the plain long sleeve white shirt under it. His pants, only slightly baggier then Venus, where held up by a black studded belt, while another checkered belt lay around his hips going through only one of his belt lops. He too wore a silver chain, but his held a sharp that liked like a ninja star, not a heart and his checkered wrist band that never seem to leave his arm could be seen through his white sleeves.

"I guess your right" Ventus said before joining the boys in pinball.

Namine wondered back to the bar, Roxas taking a place beside her, having finished helping Tifa. They spoke catching up over the six years he'd missed. She'd grown so much since he last seen her, inside and out. She was no longer the little girl in the corner drawing. But a young woman that wanted nothing more then to see the world and paint it. Still timid, but not nearly as shy as when they were kids, Namine was caring and honest. She spoke politely and softly.

Roxas was glad to hear she didn't have a boyfriend yet. He made her laugh when he vowed to kick any idiot's butt who even looked at her wrong. Soon she pulled out her sketch book show all of that she learn. Roxas looked over the pages in aw. Have of the paintings you where so well done he thought they could be photos. After a few hours talking they both went to get Ventus, deciding they would go hang out, seeing it was the first time they'd all been together in years.

Ventus was now in the middle of a videogame. He was smiling just as widely as Sora was. And even if Roxas hated to admit it, Ventus got along better with Sora then he did. Both were childish at times, happy, brave and caring. Though Ventus had more patience then Sora ever would and Sora was more energetic, the two had the same kind heart.

"Ven were heading out, you want to come?" the twin looked at the other.

"Out?"

"Roxas was telling be about this café he likes. And we haven't hung out together in a while" Namine explained softly. She didn't need to say anymore, before Ventus threw his remote to Denzel, jumping to his feet.

"Let's go"

"But the game?" Sora protested.

"Later" Ventus ensured before waving, following his siblings out the door.

They walked to the same café that Ventus and Roxas had gone to when he'd first found him, 'Kingdom Café'. Walking through the door that held the castle sign with the gold crowned 'C'. The café was near empty as the blondes took a set by the window. A moment later a waitress came with pen and paper in hand.

"Roxas?" a small gasped made them turn to the girl. Roxas eyes widened.

"Garnet" the girl stood in the café uniform, white skirt and crowned blue shirt, hair pulled into a loose ponytail like always.

"I didn't know you were a twin" she managed as she made her way to the table side.

"I didn't know you had a job" she giggled.

"I just got it a few days ago"

"Explains why we've never bumped into each other before then"

"Come often then?" she asked smiling down at him.

"Yeah one of my favorite place to get tea" she laughed again.

"You come to a coffee shop to get tea?"

"Don't like coffee" Ventus cleared his throat next to them.

"Roxas?" he questioned, the blonde turned to his twin.

"Oh right. Ventus, Namine meet Garnet. Garnet my brother Ventus and sister Namine" she bowed slightly to them.

"I thought you only had one brother and his name was Cloud?"

"Nope"

"Well it was nice meet you both"

"How do you know Roxas?" Namine asked kindly.

"We meet…" she paused realizing it wasn't the best thing to say.

"In a group we go to" Roxas helped the girl along, the girl nodded.

"But this is the first time I've seen you outside of it"

"Oh…" Namine and Ventus said together before placing their orders.

Garnet stopped and talked with Roxas again for a moment before a group of other costumers came in. The blonde left with a goodbye to the waitress. Roxas knew both Namine and Venus thought something was up with how he'd meet Garnet but neither said a word as they made their way back to the bar.

Cloud found them halfway home; Tifa having sent him out to get them. Roxas laughed as Cloud said it was movie night, pointing out it wasn't. Cloud shrugged saying what Tifa says goes. Roxas didn't blame him, Tifa was scary when she was pissed.

They got back to the bar to find a car out front. No one thought it odd think it was just someone stopping for a drink. Even if the place wasn't open, it wasn't odd.

Walking through the door, Roxas stood frozen at the sight of the man stood before him. He was in his late fifties. Long pale blonde hair was tied back by a red clothe; his short mustache and goatee the same color as his hair. He dressed in an expensive white coat with a red silk collared dress shirt underneath. His black shoes and black slacks fit perfectly tailor made; a red scarf around his neck. Not in all the Heartless he'd faced, had Roxas been as scared as he was of his one man, as his orange amber eyes moved over him. Roxas felt his heart pounding.

"Father" Ventus stepped forward. "What are you doing here?" he asked as the man's eyes stayed on Roxas.

"I came to fetch you" the man said deeply, "I will not have my children be associating with a nobody"

"He's your son" Cloud snapped not liking seeing the man in the first place let alone hearing this.

"That boy is no son of mine" he ensured cold. "No more then you are. Ventus, Namine its time we got home" the two blondes stood frozen, never having experienced their father act this way, let alone be here, coming after them. Namine was the first of the two to speak.

"No" she said in a small voice before speaking again. "No we're staying here" she said louder, "We're spending Easter with Roxas" the man's eyes moved to her.

"You're going to do as you're told and get your things so we can leave"

"We're not leaving Father" Ventus said taking a step in front of his sister. "You not even going to be home tomorrow. You have a business meeting. Namine and I are spending our Easter here, with Roxas" Ansem's eyes moved back to Roxas coldly.

"You did this" Roxas fear only grew as sharp eyes watched him. "You are nothing but a tool at best. What do you think your doing?"

"Existing" Roxas said unsurely, "Don't I at least have that right?"

"Nobodys don't exist" the older man walked over to him glaring coldly down at the boy only a few inches shorter. "You mean nothing to his world"

"I may not be much" Roxas hissed, raising his voice, gaining some courag.e "But I know I'm not nothing"

"Don't you raise you voice at me boy"

"I can do whatever I want, _Diz_" the young blonde snapped. Everyone's eyes widened as Roxas was thrown to the floor with one blow from the man.

"Don't you dare hit Roxas, you fucking bastard" Sora sneered; his eyes, usually so friendly and warm, narrowed. The man turned to him slowly eye paused on the brunette that he'd not seen before.

Sora stepped way from the steps. He'd come down only to witness Roxas abuse. The teen didn't know who the man in the room was. All he knew is he was going to pay for doing that to Roxas. The old man didn't know what was coming. When Sora was arm length away and had thrown a punch at the man. Ansem helded his jaw where Sora had struck him, while everyone stared wide eyed and speechless.

"Young man, do you know who I am?" Ansem asked slowly.

"Yeah the bastard that just hit my best friend"

"Sora stop" Roxas shot from the floor his lip bleeding.

"No" Sora said coldly. "Nobody hurts my family. I don't care if it's the queen of England. I'd still kick their ass"

"You must be Cloud's son" the man said lowing his hand from his jaw. "Same naive sense of justice. Just like his mother" these words threw Sora off.

"Wha?"

"Cloud come get this boy away from me" the man ordered. Cloud snorted.

"Sora can do whatever the hell he wants it's his home. It's you that needs to leave" Cloud said coldly, "I suggest you listen or I'll call the police" the two older men glared at each other.

"Call and tell them what Cloud?"

"That you just assaulted one of my workers in my bar" Cloud explained.

"Then I could do the same about your son" Ansem pointed out. "I could also say you're trying to kidnap my kids"

"They wouldn't believe it and you know it. After all I am Roxas's guardian. Don't you think it'd be odd? Their older brother kidnapping them when it a holiday. I already live with Roxas. They wouldn't believe that even if I had" Cloud known he'd won when the man turned away from him back to the kids.

"Ventus, Namine we're leaving"

"We're staying" Ventus said firmly, glaring at him just as hard as Sora was.

"You maybe Ventus but Namine is coming with me"

"No" she said looking at him sadly.

"If you two don't get in the car right now-"

"You'll what? Kick us out like Roxas" Ventus snapped. "You know what's funny" he laughed dryly, "I exactly defended you when Roxas side you bet him. Said there was no way. Yet here you are" Ventus eyes sharpened. "I don't even know you"

"Sounds like I'm not the only one that thinks you should leave" Cloud said.

"His is none of your business Cloud"

"Oh you see that's where you're wrong" Cloud walked up to the man. "Unlike you I care about family and I don't throw them away the moment they crew up or don't meet my standards. So go ahead and kick them out, over one little thing" he warned. "But really would you be that stupid? You lost two kids. Do you want to lose the last two, if you haven't already?"

"You don't even know what you let in with that" Ansem stated pointing to Roxas, but not taking his eyes off Cloud.

"_That_ is my little brother. _That_ is a living breathing flesh and blood is both of ours. No matter how many time or ways you say it. That boy came form you just as much as I did. Roxas is a good kid. He'd be even better if you did fuck him up" Cloud hissed his voice becoming angrier then anyone had heard it. "Roxas is far from a nobody. He's something. Something great and one day when he proves it, your going to regret every last word you've ever said about him. Even now he's three times that man you'll ever be" By the time Cloud had finished his rant Tifa and Denzel where now downstairs.

"Are you talking about Roxas or yourself?" the man questioned.

"Roxas" Cloud said surely, "You weren't wrong or right about me. I wasn't ready for the Solider, yes. But I wasn't ready to loss my best friend either, so that made you wrong. I fought for my friend, for my family, which made me a good Solider. Yes I was stupid and did things to fast. But it was my life to make mistakes with. And in the end at least I'm happy. Unlike you"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Ansem ensured.

"I don't? I was there. I was hurt to when my Mother died. Do you think it wasn't hard for me to have my Mother died? I was but at least I know I'm her son. While you… You're not even the man my Mother married"

This seemed to make the man snap. No one saw it coming other then Roxas. How'd seen it so many times before. Jumping to his feet Roxas moved faster then he'd had before. Coming up behind the man, Roxas threw his arms around him, trapping the man's arms to his sides. Ansem's head shot back, only to see a tuff of blonde as Roxas face was hidden in his back.

"Let go of me boy" he warned.

"No" Roxas muttered. "Not until you calm down" the man paused at this, "I won't let you hurt Cloud" Roxas grip tightened. "Or Ventus. Or Namine. Hurt me as much at you want. Yell at me, bet me, kill me if it makes you happy. But don't do anything to them" Roxas near pleaded. "I've never asked of anything in my whole life. Not until now. Please just stop before you hurt them. Please. They need you"

"Roxas" Cloud whispered as Ansem seem unsure what to do. Feeling the man calm and his tension vanish, Roxas slowly released him taking a step back.

"I didn't know Ventus and Namine didn't ask you if they could come" Roxas told the man, not daring to meet his eyes. "But you can't blame them for not telling you. You may hate me and I maybe a nobody to you. But to Ventus and Namine I'm their brother" he explained "And you more importantly are their Father. You love them. You've shown it. Don't throw them away over something like this… Ven said you have a business trip right?"

"Yes" the man replied slowly.

"So you're going to be gone. Would you please let them stay? They don't want to be alone and Flora, Fauna and Merryweather aren't going to be home because it's a holiday. Don't you think it would be better of Namine and Ventus to be here, then home alone? If it's me that's bothering you then I'm sure we come up with something"

"Roxas what are you saying?" Sora shot.

"Be quiet Sora. I thought you weren't talking to me" Roxas threw back, making the brunette shut up. Ansem seemed to be lost in thought. He turned to the other blondes for a moment.

"Ventus, Namine"

"Yes" they said together.

"I'll agree on one thing with you two" they nodded eagerly. "You will be home the day after Easter no later then noon. Roxas must keep his nonsense to himself. I do not want to hear anything oddly coming from you, is that understood?"

"Yes Father" Ventus said dryly and Namine just nodded. Ansem then turned back to Roxas.

"Walk with me outside" he ordered and before anyone could protest both were gone. Once outside the younger blonde walked the older to his car; a rental that Roxas didn't know year or motel. The older man stopped outside of the car, again looking to the boy.

"What?" Roxas asked emotionless.

"Do you know why I don't like you around my children?"

"Yes" Roxas eyes meeting his for a moment. "I won't say anything about my stupid dreams. I'll do my best not to be a bad influence" orange amber eyes didn't leave him.

"That is part of the reason" Roxas saw something pass through the man's eyes. Roxas flinched as the man raised his hand to his cheek.

Ansem was a little taken back when he raised his hand to find the boy pull back slightly and close his eyes. He didn't stop however as he gently touch his cheek. Blue eyes shot back open again staring dumbly at the man he once called father. Orange eyes, no longer dark and cold, but staring down almost kindly. Roxas remembered the look, but hadn't seen in since before his mother had died.

"Fa…" Roxas cut himself short knowing he wasn't allowed to us the name.

"You too much like your mother" he informed his hand falling form Roxas's face. "Aurora" Ansem sighed before pulling the door open. "Unlike you, Namine and Ventus got the lighter parts of her. Their sophisticate, kind and shy; things I can deal with. You…" Roxas listened not upstanding what he was hearing. Ansem turned back at him for a moment. "You boy got her self assuredness, charm, confidence and strong mindedness. Something I could never deal with in anyone, other then her" he finished slamming the car door behind him. Driving off leaving Roxas standing their dumbly.

Roxas stood their wondering if he'd heard the man right. Had he just said he hated him because he reminded him of their mother? Cloud came out of the bar, worried after the boy hadn't come in after a decent amount of time. He found the boy stating their staring blankly forward.

"Roxas you alright? He didn't do anything did he?" Roxas shook his head dumbly.

"He…" Roxas opened his mouth to continue only to close it again, after a moment trying again. "He was nice" Cloud blinked at his brother as he turned to him, "He hasn't been nice since Mom died. I mean not to me"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Cloud asked with a small smile.

"… He said I remind him of Mom, that's part of the reason why he hates me" Cloud's smile feel at his. "I just… I don't know what to do with that" Roxas stated, "I understood the dreams and the way I acted but…" Cloud ruffled Roxas hair, pulling him out of the thought.

"Roxas one thing I know about that man, is he doesn't deal with things well. Death the main one"

"What did he do when your mom died?" Roxas asked looking over to the other.

"Worked" Cloud stated staring off. "Worked, worked and worked. When he was home he never said a word. He just stayed in his office. It was like…"

"You lost both parents not one?" Roxas finished for him.

"Yeah" Cloud sighed, before both of them returned to the bar.

"I just hit my grandpa?" both Roxas and Cloud just through the door, paused, as Sora shouted. "He was Dad's dad?" Sora seemed panicked. "I'm screwed. People don't hit your grandparents its bad. It's like, going to hell bad" Roxas fought back a laugh as he came up behind the brunette, throwing his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sure you not going to hell, Sora" the boys head shot to the side. "You'd never work with horns and a pointy tail" he teased.

"He's right Sora" Cloud added walking up behind them. "Wings and a halo suit you much better"

"Don't tease me!" Sora huffed pushing Roxas off. Roxas laughed, holding his side the got hit, a faint pain coming back. But nothing the blonde couldn't deal with.

"Seriously Sora, you're not going to hell" Roxas assured, "You have done nothing remotely close that would send you there"

"I just punched my grandpa though. Your dad" Sora pointed out.

"Who punched me first" Roxas pointed out right back.

"Your right… Why would he do that?" Roxas stared blankly at Sora.

"Sora… That's kind of normal"

"Alright" Tifa said clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "Enough of his. Let get movie picked out. When that's done we'll call some pizza. There is no way I'm going to cook tonight with all the cooking I have to do tomorrow"

That got Sora's attention. He jumped into the air screaming pizza before rushing up the stairs. Cloud and Roxas pulled the sofa from the kitchen, where they keep it so it wouldn't get ruined in the bar, and pulled in front of the large flat screen above the bar. Denzel helping his mom decide on a few movies. Sora returned later with his own choices in movies.

In the end Ventus and Namine where the ones to pick, being the guests; Ventus picking '_A Knights Tale'_ and Namine picking '_Sleeping Beauty' _her favorite movie. All took a set around the TV. Namine and Roxas sat in front of the sofa on the floor with Red XIII, Ventus and Sora on the sofa with Denzel, while Cloud and Tifa sat back at one of the tables. They watched '_Sleeping Beauty'_ first. Unknown to everyone, other then the twins, this was Namine favorite movie not because of the storyline or any other reason. It was Namine's favorite movie, because their mother played the lead role. Yes their mother was an actress. More famous for her singing, Aurora had acted in one movie before she'd died. Unlike Roxas and Ventus who had faint memories of the woman, Namine had none. She'd died shortly after giving birth to Namine. So it was understandable, Namine only knew their mother through her music and this film. That all three blonde loved, in memory of the woman they hadn't gotten the chance to know.

It finished and Denzel complained about having to watch a girly movie. Tifa laughed as Sora yelled at the boy.

"How can you not like that movie? It's the happiest ending!"

"That's just it, nothing ends up like that" Denzel stated throwing his arms at the TV that was now rolling credits. "I mean really, magic isn't real"

"Magic's real" Roxas cut in. "And that a great movie" the Strife's turned to Roxas like he'd grown a second head.

"This coming form the romantic hater?" Sora questioned in shock.

"Yeah, out of everyone I thought I'd have you on my side" Denzel added.

"Well I'm not. And I don't hate romantic, I just don't get it"

"I'm with Rox. One of the best movies in existence" Ventus said turning to Namine. "Right?"

"It's my favorite movie" she confessed.

"It was cute" Tifa added in her opinion. "It was one of Xion's favorite as a kid"

"Really?" Namine head turned to the woman.

"Yes she so badly wanted to meet the actress that plays the lead. When I told her she'd pasted away shortly after the movie came out she was very upset" the three blonde teens became quite.

"She died?" Denzel asked looking at his mother.

"Yes. I'm not sure how. I only remember because Yuffie was a fan of her Cds and told me"

"She was a singer?" Sora asked, loving music.

"Yes" Tifa said simple as she but in the next movie.

No one seemed to notice the three who sat, not watching, mind wondering to Aurora Rose; or as they called her mom.

…

Easter came and everyone was busy. Tifa and Namine where in the kitchen cooking, Denzel and Cloud had left to get Xion for the day, Ventus and Sora were cleaning up the bar and Roxas was baking. Everyone running around doing their own thing, while doing their best to stay out from someone else toes.

"Agh! I don't know which one's which!" Sora declared pointing at the twins. Roxas pie baking and thought he'd help clean. "Cant you guy where name tags or something"

"Why would we do something like that-"

"-went we're wearing different things?" the twins asked, finishing each the sentence together, naturally without thought. Only weird'd out Sora more.

"And don't do that" Sora ordered. "If I had a twin I wouldn't do that" Sora regretting his words the incident they left his mouth. Sora's face fell and became depressed.

"Sora?" the twins asked together walking over to him in concern.

"I'll get Tifa" Ventus said running off. He returned showing Tifa the very upset Sora next to Roxas.

"Sora what's wrong?" Sora looked at his mom, hugging her in an instant. Tifa gave the twins a look.

"We didn't do anything" they shot together. They looked at each other, not meaning to speak in unison.

"Then would you like to inform me what did?"

"We finished each others sentences"

"We don't try to it just-"

"-happens" Ventus finished for Roxas.

"Like that" Roxas added, "Just habit or something"

"I say it's the twin physic thing" Roxas rolled his eyes at Ventus comment.

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Not"

"T-"

"Boys" Tifa snapped, cutting them off. The twin attention on her stopped.

"Well that's what happened and then he stated '_I wouldn't do that if I had a twin_'" Roxas quoted in his _Sora_ voice before going back to his own. "And got depressed"

"I see" Tifa sighed hugging Sora back tightly. "It's okay Sora. Vanitas would understand you said that, I'm sure" Sora nodded into his mothers shoulder but still didn't let her go.

"Who's Vanitas?" Ventus asked in a whisper. Roxas just shook his head with a shrug, not knowing either.

…

Cloud and Denzel returned with Xion. She was in a wheel chair but she still smiled happy to be home, even if it was only a day. Xion was shocked to see two Roxas standing by the bar. Roxas and Ventus laughed. The blonde explained and said sorry for not telling her that his brother was his twin as well. Xion quickly forgot about not being told after meeting Namine. Both girls got along very well.

Dinner came after hours of games and candy. Sora eating a dozen 'Peeps', no one knew where he put the dinner. Pies eaten and dishes cleaned, Cloud left to return an exhausted Xion back to the hospital. A little more candy consumed and their own exhaustion everyone went to bed. Namine laying in Sora's bed with Red XIII and the twins in Roxas's, they talked unable to get to sleep despite their tiredness.

"I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow" Namine stated sadly as she ran her hand over red fur.

"At least he let you guys stay right" Roxas pointed out, "We had fun while it lasted"

"How can you say that?" Ventus snapped sitting up looking down at Roxas, who stared forward blankly, not looking at his twin. "He hit you Roxas. For no reason"

"Ven it didn't hurt"

"Didn't hurt?" the older blonde snapped. "You were bleeding"

"I've been through worse okay" Roxas sighed, "Calm down"

"Calm down? Roxas that man wasn't the Father I grew up with" Roxas slowly turned to look up at the other.

"Then forget you saw it" Ventus face fell. "It only happened because of me" Roxas sat up slowly, "I'm not around he's the man he was before Mom died. He's the man you both remember"

"Roxas, how can we just forget?" Namine stated sitting up as well. "I can just go home and acted like I didn't see or hear those things"

"He doesn't hate you" Roxas shot. "Don't hate him. Because one day, if you do, you'll regret it" Roxas turned to Namine. "You always spoke about being a bride one day Nam. That dream includes your father walking you down the isle" Roxas turned to Ventus. "You love him. I know you do. Up until now you idealized the man"

"I didn't know him. If I had then I would have seen him like I did yesterday"

"That's not him" Roxas snapped. "That the grief and alcohol. I'm not saying its right, I'm not making excuses. But what you saw is only for me. He does it to me, because he cares so much about you two. If that's happened when Mom died. What do you think would happen if you two left him?"

"Why do you care Roxas? You should hate him after what he did" Ventus pointed out.

"I don't hate him" the two blondes fell silent. "And if you two left him now. All those years I took it and pretended it was okay would be for nothing" their eyes moved to him. "Do you think I took it because I was stupid? I took it because I wanted to. Sure I was scared, but I was more scared for you two. I hid it and kept ruse going because I wanted you to only see the man he was meant to be. Not the one he'd fallen into"

"Roxas…" Namine voice was a sad whisper.

"I understand if you're mad at us. I understand if you don't look at either of us the same. But please don't cut either of us out of your life. At least not on a choose you came to over negative thoughts" Roxas explained. "Take in consideration all the good times before you think about the sudden bad"

"How are you always so smart?" Ventus questioned. "Aren't I supposed to be the wise older brother?"

"I'm not smart" Roxas ensured.

"Well you're sure of a lot stronger then I am" Ventus stated.

"I'm not strong either Ven" Roxas confessed, "I only say these things because I've already done them. I say this because I hated that I couldn't hate him. No matter how much I wanted too, I couldn't, because I'd see him with you two. He may have been more in the wrong, but it didn't put me in the right either. I could have said something or fought back" he pointed out, not pointing out the fear he truly had for the man or his other faults.

"It was because of your dreams wasn't it?" Namine asked softly. "That's why he does it? Because you always talked about those strange dreams?"

"Most of it was Namine" Roxas sighed, "But we said we wouldn't talk about this remember? Now let's go to sleep" with that Roxas fell back onto his bed.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah Nam?"

"Just tell me one thing…"

"What?"

"Were we ever there when it happen?" Roxas sighed and closed his eyes.

"Doesn't matter Namine"

Two set of blue eyes widened in realization. They'd been there. How couldn't they have seen it? Could they have stopped it? If Roxas would have called out, would have they heard it?

Both blonde looked at each other, knowing they had the same thoughts. Namine stood, leaving Red XIII in Sora's bed, joining the boys in their own. Roxas eyes opened as he felt the bed sink and his sister gone him. Ventus lay down, pulling Roxas over and making room for Namine. The girl lay to Roxas's back, wrapping her arms around him.

Roxas lay their, in between two of the most important people in his life. For the first time in a while, feeling protected. For an unknown reason, Roxas felt tears build in his eyes. They weren't from sadness or happiness, just relief. The other two blonde were puzzled as tears silently ran down their brother's face. Roxas shook his head, saying he was alright.

"I don't know what's wrong with me" he stated trying to wipe the tears away. "They won't stop" his siblings smiled at him and held him close again. Without a word they held him. Shortly they all fell asleep, Roxas tears still flowing.

…

Cloud opened the door to Roxas's room to find his siblings all together in one bed. They lay curled together like cats. Ventus and Namine hold Roxas close and protectively. Moving to their side, Cloud paused seeing the Roxas face stained by tears. Tears no longer flowing, but a line where they'd flowed stayed dried to the blonde's cheek. Cloud reached over touching Ventus on the shoulder. The blonde stirred before eyes blinked open.

"Breakfast" Cloud stated soft as he moved to wake Namine. She merely opened her eyes looking up at the man. Cloud didn't need to say a word as she sat up slowly.

Roxas feeling the other two shift, opened his eyes slowly. His hand automatically rubbing his face, muttering under his breath as he slowly sat with the others. Walking up on his own, Roxas lacked his morning crankiness. Seeing Cloud he knew food was on the table. Following their brother the blonde went down stairs after they all had a bathroom break. Looking in the mirror Roxas grumbled washing the tears stains off his face before joining the others.

Breakfast was nothing more then eggs and toast. They all eat talking among themselves. Roxas quieter then the rest, just enjoying his siblings company before they left in a few hours.

After breakfast, Namine went to shower. Roxas helped Cloud with dishes, while Ventus and Sora played as a team against Denzel and Tifa in charades. When Cloud and Roxas entered the bar Sora was standing in the middle of the room trying to act out his word. The key word _'trying_', both blondes shook their heads holding back a laugh. The brunette looked as if he was trying to do the chicken dance. Roxas watched the boy for a moment before getting it, but without being in the game couldn't say a word.

"You know it?" Cloud asked leaning over as he whispered.

"He's a duck right?" Roxas whispered back "So it must be magic" Cloud nodded.

"How that boy ever thought duck meant magic is beyond me" the man stated about his son. Roxas laughed knowing just how he had done just that.

"I give up!" Sora declared. "How do you not get it" he shot at the three in front of him.

"All I saw was chicken" Denzel stated.

"I'm with him" Ventus added and Tifa just shrugged.

"Magic" Roxas and Cloud shot.

"See!" Sora said throwing his arms at the blondes. "They got it!"

"How was that magic?" Ventus asked.

"One thing you'll learn with Sora over time" Roxas stated.

"He has his own dictionary" Cloud pointed out.

"Oh that's right" Tifa laughed softly. "When Sora was younger he always stated that ducks were magic. I can't believe you remember that Sora"

"Well that's because they are" he huffed. "At least the grumpy white ones"

"I know what you mean Sor" Roxas agreed with a laugh. No one else in on the joke looked at him like he was crazy.

Not shortly after Roxas and Cloud had joined; making the teams split into the two blondes and Sora against Tifa, Denzel and Ventus; Namine come down telling Ventus it was his turn. She switched out with him joining Tifa's team. By the time Ventus came back down, the girls and Denzel where losing horribly to what they called '_the nonsense team_'. Seeing as Roxas could stand up at act like he was flying and Sora would yell pixie dust, getting it right. Well Denzel could sat and make perfect sense of something and they could steal. Even Cloud got their randomness, even using it when it was his turn to go. Needless to say Ventus was very confused to come down to Sora acting like he was singing and Roxas yell mermaid, only to get it right.

"Roxas you must have a copy of that _'Sora Dictionary' _Cloud was talking about" Ventus stated as they all walked to the station.

"No me and him are just on the same brain length. Honestly Ven, if I have twin physic thing, I have it with Sora" Ventus blinked and Sora smiled widely.

"Thanks Rox" Sora said jumping the blonde, "I'd say the same to you if it wasn't for you and Ventus's sentence thing" both twins shrugged.

"We don't do it that much" the said together only to glare at each other.

"Except when they don't want to" Namine giggled.

"I got it" Sora decided, "Me and Rox got the 'I know what your thinking' thing and Ven and Rox got the 'I know what your about to say' thing" he smiled widely. "Ven and Rox's thing is just because their twins. Me and Rox thing is just because where around each other all the time"

"He may have a point" Cloud stated. "Zack and I used to be able to tell what the other was thinking most of the time without saying a word. And were not even related"

"Used to?" Tifa questioned, "Still do. You and he are closer to each other then Aerith and I, your wives, are"

"I wouldn't say that" Cloud protested.

"Don't even go there with me Cloud" she said smirking up at him. "If you're not how do you explain the incident at Lea's birthday?" Cloud paled visibly, before coughing.

"That has nothing to do with his. And it was never to be managed again" all teens looked at each other then back at the two.

"What happened?" they asked together.

"Nothing" the man ensured, Tifa smiled.

"Why not tell them Cloud? They'll just drive you crazy until you do" the man muttered under his breath.

"I can't believe you brought this up in the first place"

"I could tell them then"

"No" Cloud stated looking away from the group.

"Okay now I gotta' know" Sora said nearly bouncing up and down.

"Well Cloud?" Tifa nudged.

"This is not something I should be telling our kids" he huffed.

"Oh it isn't that bad" Tifa ensured.

"I lost a beat. There happy. Told, now let it be forgotten" he stated.

"What kind of beat?" Roxas asked raising a brow at his brother. "Don't tell your kids all you want but I'm your brother. So please spill" Cloud sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you Roxas but you can't tell my kids" he leaned over whispering into the blondes ear.

"You did what?" Roxas blinked at Cloud as if seen him in a new light. "How the hell you get yourself into that?"

"I found a man that could, sadly, out drink me" he stated, "Never drink against a Gainsborough"

"Isn't that Aerith's maiden name?" Denzel asked. "You lost a drinking game to Aerith?"

"No" the man snapped, "I lost a drinking game against Lea Gainsborough. Her little brother"

"Damn Cloud I'll never look at you in the same light again" Roxas laughed.

"What that's it? That not that bad" Sora sighed, "I thought it was worse then that"

"Oh it is" Roxas snickered. "To bad I can't tell you Sora, you'd love it"

"What was it?" Ventus asked.

"Cloud?" Roxas asked, the man waved him off. Roxas smirked leaning over to tell and Namine what he said. Both eyes widened before laughing.

"That's great" Ventus exclaimed while Namine just laughed softly.

"Now I have to know" Denzel stated, "Come on" he begged.

"When you're older" Cloud stated. "Now let's go before we miss the train" the laughing blondes nodded following after him.

…

Namine and Ventus watched sadly as the train rolled into the station. They both hugged everyone. Namine giving Roxas and Cloud a kiss on the cheek as she said goodbye, Cloud was a little taken back by her forwardness, being she'd been shy the whole time with them. Roxas just smiled and stated it her way.

By the time they got home Cloud had caved under both Denzel and Sora begging him. The man explained it in more details then he had to Roxas only making it funnier.

He explained how shortly after he got back from being in Soldier and with Lea's nineteenth birthday coming up, he'd made a bet with the boy if he lost the drinking contest he'd go to the party in all-out drag. Not knowing Gainsborough's tolerance, do to the fact Aerith didn't like to drink and he never been around Lea much, Cloud agreed. To say the least Cloud ended up going to the party dressed as a girl. Come to find out Cloud made a good looking girl and no one even knew it was him. Normally he'd been happy about that, and at first he had been, until people started getting drunk. By the end of the night Cloud got a whole new out look on why girls think guys where pigs. Other then one person who happened to be his best friend, Zack, who if anyone asked know would declare he knew it was Cloud the whole time and was only saving his ass. Cloud would tell you he was to damn drunk to know his own name let alone who he was. Never the less Zack was a gentle man, even drunk, stayed with Cloud most of the night. Two drinks on top of his already drunken self, Zack wasn't doing so well. Cloud being his best friend, thought it would be best to get the guy home before he couldn't even walk, grabbed him and stumbled out of the party. Zack stumbling because he was drunk, Cloud because he was I heels. They got to Zack's house, Cloud lead the man inside and just before he pasted out cold, which could beat the hell out of him later for, kissed the blonde full on the lips.

Needless to say the teens where laughing their asses off by the end of the story. Not just because of Cloud's experience but of what Zack did as well. How would have thought Cloud had it in him to walk in heels?

"I still don't know how you'd look good in a dress" Roxas laughed, the man glared.

"I was twenty two at the time, give me a break"

"Wait…" Sora paused thinking. "Was I born when this happened?"

"Hm… I believe you where two and your mom was pregnant for Xion"

"I was" Tifa stated. "That's why I wasn't there. Aerith had Axel and Reno then too. They where five and six, so us girls stayed home that night"

"So Zack cheated on Aerith" Denzel gasped. "With Dad" he laughed.

"Oh Aerith and I were about to hand it to him"

"Were?" Sora questioned.

"Cloud did more then enough" the woman laughed. "Zack was black and blue all over"

"He's lucky I didn't kill him" Cloud darkened just at the thought. "Doing that to Aerith" he huffed.

"Aerith? You bet him up because for Aerith?" Roxas questioned.

"Cloud never explained his relationship with her did he?" Tifa asked. The boys shook their heads.

"She's like a sister to me" Cloud explained, "Though it took me a while to figure out that what my feelings were for her"

"You _liked_ Aerith?" Denzel gasped.

"I thought I did. She was the one I went to when I was kicked out, much like Roxas was. But unlike Roxas I didn't have any siblings, I had Aerith. Before you ask, yes, Tifa and I have known each other since we were kids but we never were that close. I meet Aerith in middle school and we became very close"

"When'd you and Tifa get together?" Roxas asked.

"In high school" Tifa explained. "Cloud and I were in the same club, karate. Up until then we never spent that much time together"

"By that time I realized Aerith and I loved each other but only in the family way. Not that anyone believe it, being we were nearly always together"

"Zack came back from training and Aerith hit it off with him. Cloud approved and didn't scare him off. Wasn't long after that they got married and Cloud asked me to marry him after we found out I was pregnant"

"You weren't married when I was born?" Sora asked shocked.

"We were by the time you were born"

"Just rushed things along" Cloud added after Tifa. "I planed to asked her I was just waiting for the right moment"

"No better moment then be telling him I'm about to have his baby" Tifa laughed.

"How long were you two dating then?" Denzel asked.

"Three years" Tifa smiled at her son.

"Wow" Roxas said thinking about the new information. "I never knew that. I knew you and Aerith were close but I wouldn't have thought that"

"It's kind of like you and Xion" Sora stated to the blonde, who gave him a weird look.

"I've never _liked_ Xion" he stated. "Sure she's my best friend and I love her, but I've never been _in_ love with her"

"Oh…" Sora said confused.

"Sora I'll put it like this. You love Riku but you don't want to marry him"

"No, of coarse not" Sora shot disturbed by the thought.

"That's how me and Xion are" Roxas explained, "I love her but not the way you love Kairi"

"Okay I get it" Sora nodded.

"You know this is the third time I've heard you liking Kairi" Tifa stated looking at the boys, how'd forgotten the others at this point. Sora blushed and Roxas smiled weakly.

"It's nothing" Roxas ensured. "Well that is unless she breaks up with Hayner…" Roxas thought out loud before catching himself. "But even then the dopes got to get the guts to ask her"

"I'm not a dope!"

"You keep telling yourself that" Roxas said walking away, Sora following after him in protest.

…

Later that week Roxas found himself back in the same routine. Just getting out of work, Roxas made his way to counseling. The blonde sighed as his hands fell into his pockets. He had yet to find his cell. He'd even made a trip to the church to see if he could find it, coming up empty, he was left with one choice. Get a new phone. Roxas loved his old phone and hated himself for being careless and losing it. He sighed again as he came up to a familiar building.

The blonde stopped short as he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look down the ally to his left. His heart dropped when he saw Vivi in between two thugs. The boy sat against the wall his arms above his head, his hat gone. Roxas dashed forward.

He didn't say a word as he punched the nearest guy in the face. The thug fell holding his now broken nose. Seeing Roxas assault his friend, the other jumped at the blonde. Roxas dodged easily, compared to Heartless, this guy moved like a slug. With one swift kick to the gut, the thug joined his friend on the ground, gasping of air.

"I don't know what you think you're doing" Roxas spoke in a tone dark, "But you ever pick on a kid again, for any reason, I'll do a lot more then give you a few bruises" the two thugs ran with their tails between their legs, to scared to even throw back a comment.

Once out of sight, Roxas turned to Vivi. Picking up the boy's hat that lay a few feet away, brushing it off, Roxas kneeled beside the boy. His small gloved hands still over his head. Vivi didn't look up or move from his protective stance. So Roxas removed the boy's hands, setting the hat on his messy black hair.

"It's okay Vivi, their gone" Roxas said softly his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy slowly shifted but still didn't look up. "They didn't hurt you did they?" the boy shook his head no. "Good" Roxas smiled.

Roxas waited patently for the boy. Nearly ten minutes passed before the boy stood slowly, his head downcast. Roxas stood soon after and the boy grabbed the end of his red shirt.

"You okay?" the boy again shook his head no. "You want to go home?" another no. "You still up for counseling?" the boy paused before shaking a yes. "Well then" Roxas said removing the boys hand from his shirt before kneeling before the boy, back to him. Vivi showed his confusion with his head falling to the side. Roxas looked over his shoulder smiling at him.

"…"

"Jump on" Roxas didn't know if the boy smiled or not, face shadowed by the hat he seemed to love, but without hesitation the boy jumped onto his back.

Vivi's small arms held onto Roxas as they walked down the street to the counselor's office. Roxas made a stop in the bathroom after asking the boy if it was okay if they cleaned up; Vivi being dirty from the ally incident. Roxas sat the boy down on the sink before wetting down some paper towels.

"Here wash your face while I get your hat" Roxas asked, the boys hands shot to his hat holding it. Roxas was paused for a moment. "I don't have to take it off it your don't want me to" Roxas assured, "Okay?" the boy's hand slowly lowed, washing his own face as Roxas began to work on the hat.

After finishing up in the bathroom, Vivi jumped back onto the blondes back and they made it down the hall. Late was something Lightning didn't tolerate. Roxas had learned this his second day when Zidane had walked in half way through the session. Though this time he hoped she'd understand. Knocking on the door softly, Roxas awaited his doom with Vivi, who didn't seem nervous at all, as he hugged the blonde from behind.

"Come in" Lightning called, an edge in her voice. Slowly Roxas turned the knob.

"I'm sorry about being late" Roxas said as he pushed the door open. He was met by a sharp glare. Roxas froze under her graze. Her eyes softened when she saw Vivi peeking over the blonde's shoulder.

"Vivi's with you?" Roxas smiled weakly.

"You see on the way here…" Roxas paused trying to think of a lie. "Doesn't matter. Their not coming back" he ensured kneeling so Vivi could get down. The boy did not run over to Zidane like he normally did. Instead he grabbed onto Roxas shirt again, standing next to him.

"Dude Vivi really likes you now" Zidane pointed out, "What you do?"

"Yes I would like to know the same thing" Lightning added. Roxas looked down at the boy before sighing, knowing there was no way to get out of it.

"I kicked some thug's asses for picking on him" Roxas confessed.

"You did what?" the counselor questioned.

"Okay I know that's not the best thing to do in front of a kid. And it's not being the best role model and all that crap" Roxas explained. "But they deceived it. I'm not going to lye. If anyone does it again, they'll be lucky if I don't kill them"

"You protected Vivi?" Zidane questioned.

"Yeah why?" the shorter blonde smiled widely.

"Good to hear I'm not the only one. Who were they?" Roxas shrugged.

"Didn't really pay attention, I just acted" Roxas turned back to Lightning. "Again I'm sorry I'm late, I know you don't like it. I'll try my best not to do it again" he ensured before moving over to Zidane. He sat next to the blonde as Vivi climbed in between the two.

"Roxas my I ask you something?" the counselor questioned.

"Isn't that part of your job" he pointed out.

"Yes" she looked down at her papers, "For what I gathered it's not like you to act like that. From talking with you, you don't seem to get involved with people you don't know"

"I don't. But if someone is getting hurt and I can do something to stop it. I'm not just going to stand aside and do nothing" Roxas stated flatly his tone darkening as he continued, "Anyway, I know Vivi and he's a kid. Anyone how hurts a kid is scum and worse then trash in my book" the room was silent as Roxas dark tone faded.

"Would you like to explain that farther?" the woman asked.

"What is there to explain? Hurting a defenseless kid is wrong. Hell hurting anyone is wrong. But hurting someone that can't even defend themselves pisses me off" Lightning's eyes moved to the blonde.

"Dude that's the first time I've heard you swear that much" Vaan pointed out across the room next to Garnet.

"Roxas" Lightning spoke before Roxas could. "I'm I safe to presume that his goes beyond just you not like it?"

"Can we just drop it" the blonde huffed standing for the sofa walking to the wall farthest from the group. He took his spot leaning against the wall next to the door.

"See my guess was right" she stated pointing to Roxas. "What you just did suggest that you're running. You've said yourself your not good at facing things" she explained. "Your action right now tells me something about you Roxas" the blonde looked away from the woman.

"I think she's right" Garnet said softly.

"That's her job" Zidane pointed out before Lightning went on.

"Roxas up until a moment ago, you were being protective of Vivi. That itself isn't odd. But you showed deep anger about what happen, beyond what happen to day. Then when I asked you about it, you stood and took your spoke there" she stood setting her papers in her set. "Your spot there tells more about you then you know. The spot it self for example; it's the farthest point from me, the closest to the door and your one your feet. That's not counting that you have your arms crossed over your chest" Roxas looked down, she'd been right. "All signs you're uncomfortable. This is normal. But there also signs of defense, meaning you don't trust us. Also normal. But also signs that you're scared of something and you're trying to protect yourself from something. You shouldn't be scared of us"

"I'm not scared" Roxas stated.

"You might not be now. But somewhere in your mind, unconsciously, you are. Or you're expecting to be"

"So I'm guarded. Last time I checked that wasn't a bad thing"

"No, not always" she walked forward in front of Roxas. "But you said you're here because of your not sure how to deal with your friend. I don't see any signs of that" she stated sadly. "You're showing signs of something else"

"What would that be?" Roxas asked dryly staring the woman down.

"Roxas where you abused at some point?" she asked bluntly. Roxas eyes stared blankly at her. "If you were and you didn't tell us that when they placed your case with me. I won't know how to help you. I may not be able to help you" the room was quiet as the two stared each other down.

"I'm here because I don't know how to deal with things. I'm here to be okay" Roxas looked away from the woman. "I can't just say something like that Lightning. It's not something I talk about. In time I'll be able to but…" Roxas became silent and Lightning knew she'd been right. The rest of the group stared at the blonde.

"Holy crap" Vaan sighed, "You were… Who? How? When?"

"Vaan's right" Zidane jumped in, "You look like you could kick ass" Vivi and Garnet stayed silent watching with sad eyes.

"Boys" Lightning turned to them, "Give him a moment"

"She's right" Garnet spoke softly. "He said himself he doesn't face things well" Vivi stood from his spot walking over to the blonde. In between the pink haired woman and Roxas, Vivi stood taking the blondes hand silently. Roxas looked down at the boy, his small hand holding his own.

"You to huh kid" Roxas said softly staring down at the boy. Roxas kneeled in front of him looking up at his shadowed face. "Life gets better" he promised, "Just don't be a fool like me and not ask for help along the way" Vivi nodded.

"What?" Vaan asked not getting it.

"Roxas are you saying Vivi…" Zidane heart fell with realization. "Lightning he's wrong right?"

"No Roxas isn't wrong, I told you he was an abuse victim" she stated.

"You made it sound like one time thing" Zidane snapped. "But Roxas… It wasn't was it?" Vivi turned to the others slowly. The boy stared at them all before slowly removing his hat.

All eyes widened at the sight of the boys face. His black hair was messy like many boy's his age. But his face, his face was covered in scares. His skin was tan, despite being covered all the time, making the pink scares that ran along his cheeks pop out more. It looked as if some one had taken a knife and carved into each side of his face. Roxas knew just by looking what happened to the boy was no accident. They matched to perfectly. One long scare that ran from his temple to the edge of his lips then another from the bottom of his ear to the corner of his eye; two uneven 'X's mirrored on both sides of his face. Along with a few smaller ones cut around his neck and jaw.

Garnet jumped to her feet running over to the boy pulling him into a hug. Zidane just stared at the boy he thought of as a brother, wanting to kill who ever had done it to him. Vaan's was close to the same and Lightning only watched sadly, already knowing about the boy. Vivi pulled his hat back on once Garnet let him out of the hug.

"Roxas please tell me your not…" Garnet spoke sadly not able to look at him. "You looked so happy at the café with your siblings"

"I'm not… Compared to Vivi what I've been through is nothing" Roxas ensured. Just then the bell went off signing the end of the session. Everyone stood looking at Lightning for a moment.

"We'll continue this next time" she said looking from Vivi to Roxas.

With that they left her office. Leaving Lightning to wonder if she really was cut out for this line of work, nevertheless she got ready for her next group.

Outside no one ran off like they normally did. Vaan and Zidane stayed close to Vivi and Garnet walked close to Roxas.

"So…" Vaan stated hoping to break the cloud of doom that seemed to form over the group.

"We're not in there anymore. How about we forget the shit in life for a moment" Roxas said for him. "I don't have anything better to do so is anyone up for pizza?" the group was taken back by his forwardness, normally not wanting anything to do with them, in or out of counseling.

"I don't have money" Zidane pointed out. "Could get some though" he said looking around the street. Roxas smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't even" he warned, everyone laughed not expecting Roxas to do such a thing. "I have money, I wouldn't have offered if I could pay for it"

"Free pizza?" Zidane asked hopefully, rubbing his head.

"Heck I'm not passing up free food" Vaan said jumping to Roxas side. "Here to?"

"Only place I go to get pizza, '_Tonys_'" Roxas stated looking to Garnet and Vivi. "You two in?" the girl shook her head.

"I have to get to work" she stated with a small smile. "Maybe next time"

"Alright" Roxas shrugged looking to Vivi "You" the boy lifted his arms at him. Roxas laughed kneeling, getting the idea.

The boys left after seeing Garnet off, making their way to '_Tonys_'.

…

Roxas got home that night exhausted. He should have known that taking two thieves somewhere wasn't a good idea. Though they didn't steal anything, they sure thought about it enough, and Roxas was sure if he hadn't smacked Zidane, he would have done it. Vaan had been better about it but he didn't help with his encouragement he gave Zidane.

He back home around 8:00 and the bar was still busy. Tifa called him to the bar to help, nevertheless, Roxas helped. By 10:00 the blonde was about to fall asleep standing up. No one seemed to notice though. He sighed throwing out the next drink. Around 10:30, the bar was near dead only a few people that lived close by where left.

Roxas was about to head for bed then the door shot open and someone ran into the bar. Tifa and Cloud looked up, but Roxas kept heading to the stairs. He would have left all together if Clouds statement hadn't stopped him.

"Kid, you're not allowed in here. What are you doing out this late anyway?" Clouds voice asked was he walked forward. "Hey!" Cloud yelled as the sound of feet echoed through the bar. Roxas turned see what the fuse was about just in time to feel a body run into him. He wasn't thrown back or knocked over. Roxas merely looked down to see a familiar hat and small arms wrapped around him.

"Vivi?" Roxas gasped pulling the boy away so he could kneel in front of him. "What are you doing here?" Roxas question was answered when the boy raised his head to look at him. Blue eyes widened to see blood on the boys face. Roxas picked the boy up quickly rushing up the stairs, paying no attention to the calls of Cloud and Tifa.

He rushed into the bathroom and took the hat from the boys head. His face was covered in a large bruise and his cuts were dark. Roxas knew what had happened. Unlike earlier in the day, Vivi hadn't been attacked by people, but Heartless. The boy began to cry and hugged Roxas, the fear setting in. Roxas hugged the boy back.

"It's going to be okay" he waited for the boy to calm down a bit before pulling away. "I'm going to be right back. Wait here" the blonde said, the boy nodded and he rushed to his room. He didn't even acknowledge Sora as he burst into the room.

"Roxas?" Roxas didn't even look over to Riku who'd asked the question. The blonde only dropped to his knees digging under his bed.

"Seriously Roxas what's up?" Sora asked again as Roxas pulled out the box he was looking of. He pulled off the lid looking over the contents.

"Okay he shouldn't need a elixir… but then again I better be safe then sorry" Roxas muttered to himself grabbing on green bottle and one gold before throwing the led back on the box and shoving it back under the bed. He jumped to his feet and rushed out quicker then he'd come. Both Riku and Sora looked at each other worriedly before following after him. They journey was short as Roxas shut the bathroom door behind him. Only leaving the boys even more confused.

Roxas kneeled again in front of the boy. His large gold eyes stared at him as he pulled out a washcloth; pour the green liquid onto it. Gentle Roxas began to put the potion on the Heartless wounds.

"It might sting a bit but just bare with it" the boy nodded as Roxas began to work. When the boys face was cleaned and treated Roxas the elixir. "Vivi can you drink this medicine for me" the boy took the bottle drinking it slowly. Vivi stopped and stuck his tongue out. Roxas laughed softly. "I know it doesn't taste good. That's how medicine is" he stated looking the boy over. "Did you get hurt anywhere else?" Vivi paused taking off his rain coat to reveal a white shirt and a cut on his arm. Roxas applied the potion to that wound as well before wrapping it with a bandage. Asking again if he was hurt and getting a no. Roxas put the things away as Vivi returned his hat to his head. Roxas took the boy in his arms again and moved to the door.

Opening the door Roxas was met with Sora, Riku and Cloud. The three turned to Vivi who was hugging Roxas and hiding under his hat, the bandage on his arm showing his coat in Roxas's hand with the two empty bottles. Roxas didn't give them time to question anything as he spoke.

"Everyone meet Vivi. Vivi meet my family and friend" Roxas said with a faint wave. "Now if you excuse me I think I should call him home and tell them he's here before they have a heart attack" Roxas stated moving to the office two doors down to him. Once inside Roxas moved to the desk and grabbed a paper and pen handing it to Vivi. "Could you write down your number" the boy silently did what he was told.

Roxas dialed the number and the phone began to ring. No one answered so the blonde hung up and tried again. On the fourth try Roxas gave up calling the police in worry. The blonde knew if the boy had been attacked their might be a good chance others had been. Getting through to the police Roxas asked for Leon and was put on hold. A few clicks later he got who he wanted.

"_Yes, this better be imported_" Leon snapped impatiently.

"I told them not to bother you if you were busy" Roxas huffed "Anyway Leon its Roxas"

"… _Don't tell me you ran into another one_"

"No not exactly"

"_What do you mean not exactly?_"

"A boy I know came running into the bar. He was attacked by them" Leon was silent for a long moment before speaking.

"_This kid wouldn't happen to be Vivi Orunitia, would it_"

"Vivi is your last name Orunitia?" the boy nodded "Then yes it would be" Roxas said back to Leon. "Did something happen?"

"_The kids alright then?_"

"Yeah a few cuts and bruises, a little shaken up, but he'll be okay"

"_You think you can keep an eye on him for the next few days_"

"Sure why?"

"_The home he stayed at was attacked_" Roxas heart near stopped. "_Luckily it seems they only ended up with a few in the hospital and no one was killed. I can't say the house was so lucky, it a pile of ash_" the man explained, "_We thought the kid was the only casualty until you called with him._"

"Not that I'm not glad or anything, but how did everyone get out okay?"

"_Same thing I'd like to know. No one form the house can explain it. The Heartless popped up out of no where. Then the next thing they know his the house was on fire. Best thing I can say happen, is the fire scared the Heartless off_" Roxas looked over to Vivi who sat in the office chair, spinning himself.

"So everyone was okay?"

"_Yes. But like I said the house is gone. Now I have a lot of homeless orphans on my hands. One thing for those beasts to attack people, but to attack an orphanage is low. Even for Heartless_" the man hissed.

"Agreed" Roxas sighed, "I'm going to let you go Leon"

"_You never told me what you wanted_" the man stated.

"Just calling about Vivi. I was worried when I called the number he gave me and no one answered. So I called you. I got all I need" Roxas explained. "Be careful Leon" the man snored.

"_I could say the same to you_" he shot before handing up after a faint goodbye. Roxas hung up the phone and turned to Vivi.

"Looks like your bunking with me for a few nights Vivi" Roxas said taking the boys hand. "Seems your house got burned down" the boy nodded, "You knew?" he nodded again. "Alright you hunger?" the boy gave him a no. "Good because I'm ready for bed" Roxas stated leaning the boy down the hall.

He wasn't surprised to find the same three in the room waiting for him. Two sets of blue and one set of aquamarine stared at him as he walked over to his bed. He told Vivi to make himself comfortable before turning to them.

"So you want to know what's going on?"

"It's my house. I'd say I have the right" Cloud stated seriously.

"Vivi is a friend of mine. I just called and found of his house is gone. I was asked to keep an eye on him" Roxas explained looking at Cloud. "It is okay if he stays for a few days right?"

"Explain his house being gone"

"Burnt to the ground" Roxas sighed taking a seat on the bed turning to the younger. "Vivi you know these monsters you saw" the boy nodded, "Their called Heartless" the boy slowly nodded again as Roxas turned back to the others. "Leon said everyone got out okay but the house is gone"

"Dad?" Roxas nodded to Riku.

"I called him when I couldn't get through to Vivi's house. I knew if Vivi was attacked by Heartless then their was a good chance that others may have been"

"How'd you know?" Sora asked worriedly.

"He was covered in black cuts"

"That's why you rushed off?" Cloud questioned.

"He was bleeding what do you what me to do?"

"Where do you know the boy from?" Cloud asked looking the boy over. "He looks like he's seven"

"Ten" Roxas corrected, "I meet him through Lightning" Cloud the only one that understood that asked another question.

"Is he going to be okay here?" the blonde shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll stop by Lightning's after work and ask her. But I think he'll be fine. The only thing is he doesn't talk"

"Alright, but you have to stop at Lightning's" Cloud ensured turning to the two other boys. "You two don't press the subject" he warned before leaving the room to inform his wife of the news of their guest.

With Cloud gone Roxas got up and grabbed some PJ's. Looking around for something for Vivi to ware Roxas paused. He turned to Sora.

"You think Denzel has anything that would fit him?"

"Um he might" the blonde nodded.

"Watch Vivi of a second" Sora and Riku watched the blonde go. Only to turn back to the hat wearing boy that was now playing with Roxas's chocobo plushie he'd gotten at Christmas.

"I guess our plans are out the window" Sora whispered to Riku, not taking his eyes off the boy across the room.

"Something seems off about that kid" Riku whispered back, "He's dark"

"What?" Sora whispered sharply, "How can he be dark?" the man shrugged.

"I don't know. He just had a really dark energy" it was then Roxas came back into the room handing clothes to Vivi.

"I know their big but at least they'll fit better then mine" the boy took them before looking over to Sora and Riku. Roxas looked back then forward again. "You want us to leave while you change?" the boy nodded. Roxas walked over to the other two pulling them out of the room.

"Hey!" Sora protested.

"Is this necessary?" Riku huffed as they stood in the hall.

"Give the kid a break. He'd had a bad day" Roxas informed. Not a moment later Vivi opened the door. He was dressed in a baggy green t-shirt with a star on the front and a pair of striped white and green pants to match, the pants rolled up at the ends and the shirt loose on his shoulders. His hat still placed safely on his head.

"…" the boy didn't say a word as he walked over to Roxas grabbing the edge of his shirt. Roxas smiled down at the boy before leading him back into the room. The blonde changed and checked with the boy if it was okay they shared a bed before joining him. Red XIII luckily stayed with Denzel that night and Roxas lay in bed as Vivi hugged him around the waist. Vivi falling asleep quickly, unlike Roxas who felt eyes on the back of his head.

"What?" he near hissed at the two.

"Who is that kid?" Riku asked first.

"A friend" Roxas ensured.

"Roxas I know you of all people can feel it" Roxas glared over his shoulder at Riku.

"He's not evil"

"He's dark Roxas"

"So are you" Roxas pointed out, "It doesn't make you evil"

"Roxas…" Sora stared the blonde down.

"He's a good kid" Roxas told them. "He's been through a lot of stuff and sure he maybe on the dark side. But Riku you found a way once to live with dark and light. Why can't Vivi do the same?" Roxas words were true. Neither Sora or Riku could deny it. The nodded before leaving Roxas alone, the blonde fell asleep to Riku and Sora's voice in the background.

…

Vivi stayed with Roxas for the next few days. He followed Roxas everywhere. He went to work with him sitting at the counter with the girls, when to town with him holding his hand and stayed with him at night. Lightning had said it would be best if he was with someone that made him feel safe. Roxas seeming to do just that, the boy even smiled at Roxas a few times. Xion loved the boy. Though she couldn't see his face, she stated he was the cutest thing ever. Roxas could picture the blush on the boy's face as he hide behind him and looked down.

Four days after the boy started staying with him Leon came by to pick him up. Come to find out Vivi would now be under the care of Leon and Rinoa. Riku wasn't happy about it at first until Leon explained things and where Vivi had come from. Roxas also pointed out, if Vivi did have darkness, Riku would be the best to help him with it. Riku only reply was that he doesn't live with his parents so he could do a thing. Roxas smiled at his friend before teasing him about being a bad actor and not to quit his day job.

The day after Vivi had left, Roxas made his way to Leon's house to pick the boy up for counseling. The boy was lead out by Rinoa who made sure the boy had everything. Coat, hat, bag, and shoes tied; Vivi was free to go. Rinoa waved to them from the door as they went on their way. Roxas held the boy's hand as they walked down the busy streets.

Halfway there Roxas stopped when Vivi paused pointing to their right. Roxas turned and say Pence waving at him.

"Roxas!" the boy ran over with Hayner and Olette. Roxas couldn't help but smile at the three.

"When'd you three start hanging out without me?" Roxas teased.

"When you stopped answering your phone" Hayner pointed out. Roxas slapped his forehead.

"That's right I have to get a new phone"

"Huh?" the three said together before looking down at Vivi, who stood behind the blonde still holding his other hand.

"I lost my phone a few days before Easter. I've been meaning to get another one" Roxas sighed, "I can't believe I forgot that"

"Explains why we all thought you were ignoring us" Olette said looking down at the boy. "Who's this?"

"Vivi" Roxas looked back at the boy, remembering his appointment. "Speaking of him we have to be getting somewhere and I really don't want to be late"

"Are you sure you're not trying to ditch us?" Hayner asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes" Roxas pleaded before picking Vivi up. "Now seriously we have to run to get there in time" Roxas took a few steps back. "I'll talk to you guys later, promise" with that Roxas was off, running down that street. Vivi holding onto his hat so it wouldn't fly off.

"You think he was lying?" Hayner asked the other two.

"No he looked like he was scared to be late" Olette stated, "That and I think Xion did say something about him losing his phone"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" the boys asked the girl. Olette shrugged.

"I didn't think of it"

Roxas and Vivi got to Lightning's office with only moments to spare. Vivi pulled the blonde over to Zidane and sat down.

"Now that everyone's here why don't we pick up where we left off" Vaan offered.

"How about we share what's new. Then do that" Lightning said.

"I found out where Garnet works" Zidane stated, "I found it yesterday" he smirked.

"Stalker" Vaan teased.

"Am not"

"If he is, I am. I ran into her at the café too" Roxas stated.

"Yes, how are your siblings doing?" Garnet asked.

"Good last time they called" the girl looked confused. "They were only here visiting. They live in Twilight Town" Roxas explained.

"Oh" she smiled, "Really thought I wouldn't had thought you had a twin"

"You have a twin Roxas?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah"

"You never told me" she stated looking at her papers.

"I told you about Ventus"

"You only stated that he was your older brother" Roxas shrugged.

"Didn't cross my mind then"

"Your twins? Like identical twin?" Zidanes asked across Vivi.

"Yep, most people can't tell us apart"

"What that hard growing up?" Lightning asked.

"No" Roxas lifted his arm showing off his checkered wristband. "We got these so people could tell us apart" Roxas pointed to the black base. "Mines black and Ventus's is white. People we cared knew that so we never got mixed up" Roxas lowered his arm. "Those who didn't know where to look. We just messed with them" she raised a brow at this, "Switched classes in school. Stuff like that"

"It never bothered you to have people mistake you?"

"Honestly it didn't happen much. We were only together as kids. After that we were sent to different places"

"What do you mean by that?" the woman asked.

"Ventus was smarter then me. Got into a better school" Roxas stated. "That and I wasn't like much by…" Roxas paused for a moment, "By Diz"

"Who's Diz?" Vaan's asked not getting, unlike the counselor.

"Would Diz be your father?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, something like that"

"You don't have a good relationship with him?" Roxas laughed at this.

"Relationship, right" the blonde's dry laughs died, "Man hates my guts. Said so on many actions. Made it very clear I'm not his son"

"What you do to piss him off?" Zidane asked.

"Exist last time I checked" Roxas said in all seriousness. "That and act to much like my Mother"

"What's your Mom like?" Garnet asked.

"Don't really know" Roxas confessed. "Died when I was three… Could have been four" the room was silent.

"The more I hear about your life the more I don't like it" Vaan's stated, "And here I was thinking you had it easy when I first meet you"

"I have compared to some" Roxas ensured, "Anyway weren't we talking about what was new?" Roxas said changing the subject back to what it had started.

They explained what was new. Roxas explaining for Vivi what was up with him. Mainly that he'd stayed with him for a few days and that he'd gotten a new home. Slowly everyone turned the subject back onto Roxas and Vivi, about the abuse they'd both suffered.

"Come on Roxas" Zidane begged. "At list tell me the person who did it's rotting in a hole and never will see the light of day again" Roxas didn't look up from the floor, that he'd found interesting for the last hour.

"I can't Zidane"

"Why not?"

"Because he's not" Roxas explained, "And I don't want him to be"

"How can you say that?" Zidane snapped.

"He's right" Vaan added.

"Shut up" Roxas warned, "You don't know anything. You don't know a thing" before anyone could say a word Lightning stood walking over to Roxas holding a piece of paper out to him.

"This is the name of a man you'll be going to see after his session is over" she explained. "It seems this will be your last time with his group"

"What?" the group snapped.

"So just like that? You're kicking me out?"

"No Roxas" she ensured and explained, "When you came to us you told us about the accident. Not about your past abuse. Not knowing about it, we put you in this group, which if you didn't have that abuse could help you. But because you do have more of a history then you first said, I'm not qualified to help you"

"Passing the problem along" Roxas said dryly.

"No. Roxas this group won't be able to help you in the ways you need. Though if you want to come for help with the accident trauma, we'd be happy to have you" she said with a smile. "Roxas all I'm saying is you need someone to help you with your past. And our group can't do it"

"So he can still come?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah he just started to be our friend" Vaan pointed out.

"And Vivi likes him" Zidane added.

Roxas looked at the group and had to admit he'd miss them if he didn't see them once and awhile. They knew he was crewed up and still talked to him. The blonde didn't know what half of his friends would do if they'd do. Sure they wouldn't stop talking to him, but nothing would be the same again. Roxas smiled.

"I'll go to this guy, but you people better schedule it after this thing" he said to Lightning, who smiled.

"You do know you'll have to pay for both" Roxas shrugged.

"I have money coming to me after stopping paying hospital bills anyway"

That was that. After that session, Lightning escorted him down the hall to a man named Sazh Katzroy. Lightning knocked on the door.

"Come in" Lightning opened the door to reveal Sazh. He was a middle-aged man with dark skin and a distinctive afro, where much to Roxas's shock, had a chocobo chick sitting atop of. He wore a long, olive coat over khaki trousers. A white button-down shirt and black buckled engineer boots were crossed resting on his desk.

"Sazh" Lightning said to the man. "This is Roxas Strife and his paper work" she said walking forward to drop the papers next to his boots. "I talked about him before"

"You said you had it under control" the man said removing his boots from his desk.

"Yes well I was wrong" the man sighed looking over to Roxas who still stood in the doorway.

"He must be something if you admit your wrong over him" the man stated good-naturedly. "Come on in" Roxas didn't hear him at first to busy staring at the chocobo. He stepped in nevertheless, taking the place at Lightning's side.

"I'll leave you two alone then"

"What?" the man said making her stop short.

"Do you have appointment?" she asked.

"No"

"Then I don't see the problem" she smiled before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" the man said to the small chick before grabbing the paperwork to look over. "You can take a sit wherever" the man said. Roxas looked around the office then.

The walls were brown and the rug was a dark green. On the wall to the door, was a bookshelf and a chair. On the wall to his left was a brown leather couch and another bookshelf. To his right was a table that held a few pictures and odds and ends. Other then that was only the man's large desk that sat in front of him. So Roxas decided, moving to the chair in the far corner of the room. The psychologist looked up at this giving him a questionable look.

"I don't like leather" Roxas stated. He really didn't. And no it wasn't because he wanted to save the cows. It was because it was either too hot to sit on or too cold. Needless to say he'd much rather sit in a chair without it.

"Alright" the man turned back to looking over the papers quickly. After six minutes of silence he set them aside and looking up at the blonde, who was at the moment, across the room.

"Do you want me to move the chair closer to your desk?" Roxas asked seeing the man ready.

"That would be great" Roxas did just that, taking a seat in his new place. "So why don't I tell you a little about myself. My names Sazh Katzroy. I'm 40 years old and a Libra. I lost my wife three years ago to cancer, leaving me with my six-year old son, Dajh. I grew up in Traverse Town and moved here after college, been here since. I love guns and chocobos" he finished looking to Roxas.

"I'm Roxas Strife. I'm 19 and a Leo I think, I'm not really into that stuff. I lost my mom when I was three almost four. I grew up in Twilight Town and moved to Destiny Island when I was fourteen. When I was sixteen I moved here with my brother's family, which I've been living with for the last five years. I also don't know why I'm telling you this because I'm sure you just read it all on those papers you just finished reading" Roxas stated.

"I just get a feel of a person better when I hear it coming form them. Not reading notes from someone else. Like I wouldn't know you were so blunt if I didn't" he stated with a smile.

"Pessimistic, sadistic and sarcastic too" Roxas added.

"Troublesome mix" the man huffed, "I see why Lightning gave you to me"

"Ha ha" Roxas said dryly, "She threw me to you because I didn't tell you enough when I first started. I guess abuse puts you in a different category"

"You're very open about it"

"You already now about it" Roxas pointed out. "No point trying to hide it. That and where would that get me? I came to get help, not deny it" the man smiled.

"Good at list we're on the same page"

"Yeah but anything I say you can't tell anyone. No even the cops. I don't care if I'm in harm or anyone else is" Roxas added, "I can take care of that myself"

"So you're saying if you tell me you're going to kill someone I'm not allowed to say anything?"

"No that's not what I meant" Roxas said to the man rolling his eyes. "I meant I'm going to have to end up telling you who abused me. I don't want you to call the cops about it. Or if I tell you other things. You're going to think I'm crazy, you wouldn't be the first. But I ensure you I'm not. I can take care of myself when it comes to fights. And anything else I'll just deny"

"Is that so" the man listened. "Why don't you tell me some of these things? Tell me what's on your mind"

"Hell why not. Minds well get it over with" Roxas took a breath. "I been abused by my dad since my mom died. Physically it didn't start until I was eight. I been told not to call him father and I'm not his son. He kicked me out at fourteen that's why I moved. I never saw him again until a few days ago. Called me a nobody and punched me in the face. He was right in a sense but yeah. He hates me because I have dreams of the past that isn't mind and he thinks I'm crazy. Recently I found out I also remind him of my mom and that's another reason. News to me. My friend Xion what hit by a motorcycle and but into a coma for two years because of me. She just woke up and I have no idea what to do. Though I did talk to her now. My past life has been bugging me for awhile and Heartless have been popping up again. I lost my cell phone but that's not important. I also haven't really talked to my friends much because of it. Oh and it's been bugging me since I came in here. Why do you have a chocobo chick on your head? And can I hold it?" Roxas finished and the man only stared at him.

"… So let me make sure I heard you right" the man started slowly, "Your father abused you and kicked you out at fourteen" Roxas nodded. "Your friend was hit by a motorcycle and you blame yourself?"

"No it's my fault"

"How?"

"If I hadn't called her name when I did she wouldn't had stopped in the middle of the street and she wouldn't had been hit" the man took in the information before sighing.

"Okay well get back to that" he ensured before continuing. "She awake okay now though?"

"She will be" he nodded.

"You said your past life had been bugging you and something about someone being heartless"

"Not some one being heartless. _The_ Heartless" Roxas corrected.

"Let's act like I know what that is"

"Go to the library and look up the Key War. I'll tell you after that. Because if I do now I'll be sent to a mental hospital and I _really_ have been doing my best not to be since I was eight" Roxas explained. "But yes I did say the thing about the past life"

"That I can answer now" the man ensured, "It's a past life. Key word '_past'_. You can't do anything about it, so don't let it get to you to badly. Now moving on" Roxas stared at him. The man really didn't get it, but then again the blonde hadn't expected him to. "The cell phone, get a new one"

"Yeah been meaning too" Roxas agreed.

"I didn't catch the rest, sorry. But I did hear the chocobo thing" he said taking the bird from his head. "My son wanted one. So for his birthday I got one for him. I just take care of it when he's at school and yes you can hold it" Roxas took the bird eagerly.

"Always wanted one" Roxas confessed. "Your son's lucky to have a dad like you" he pointed out to the man as he ran his finger over the birds fluff yellow feathers.

Sazh watched as Roxas held the chocobo gently running his finger over it softly. The blonde smiled down at the bird and Sazh realized that maybe Lightning had been right to send the boy to someone he could talk to. Because from the sounds of it, he didn't do it often and he seemed to need to. But then again, so does everyone one.

"Roxas" the blonde looked up at the man. "You don't seem to have trouble talking about what happened to you. So why haven't you until now?" the man asked, the blonde paused.

"I guess I didn't want to make anyone worry. And admitting it makes it real" he explained getting back to petting the chocobo chick. "But it seems to be doing that, me talking about it, or not…"

* * *

><p>AN: Drama, drama, drama. Anyway! Hope you like the update. At this point I have finished writing this story. I just have to get around to posting it all. Honestly I'm not too worried about it. Seeing as I dont think many read it. But those that do. I promise it will be finished. :)<p> 


	11. Dream X

**Chapter X**

…

_The blonde walked out of the ally into the twilight light streets._

_Xhhh-STATIC-Thhhhhhh_

_He stopped being cut off by white figures that appeared out of darkness. He looked back to see a large pool of darkness from to reveal a tall red haired man. The man ran his hand through his hair anxiously. _

_Xssssssshhh-STATIC-shhCcccshhhh_

_"Look at what it's come to" he stated, "I've been given these icky orders to destroy you, if you refuse to come back with me"_

_Tshhhhhhh-STATIC-shhhhhhhhhh_

_"We're... best friends, right?" the blonde asked more then stated, unsurely._

_Cihhhhhhhh-STATIC-Tshhhhhhh_

_"Sure... but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for..." the man paused as he realized what the boy had said. "Wait a sec! You remember now!" he asked eagerly in almost happiness. His hand falling from his hair._

_Chh-STATIC-shhXxxxhhhhhhh_

_"Yeah..." again the blonde spoke unsurely._

_"Great!" the man said happily, "But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So um..." _

_Tchhhhh-STATIC-shhhhhhhhhh_

"_Can't believe this..." the man said disappointedly, looking down sadly._

_Sssssssshhhh-STATIC-Xcsshhhhhhhhh_

_White faded into the memory._

…

The streets of Radiant Garden were full do to the lunch time rush. Roxas began to wish he'd stayed on campus instead of going out. Nevertheless the blonde found himself in the busy café waiting for Garnet to come take his order. Roxas sat at the light wooded table running his finger over the groves of the wood. Garnet walking over to him, smile on her face.

"The normal?" she asked her paper and pen in hand.

"Could you add a sandwich to it?"

"What kind?"

"Surprise me" Roxas said with a smirk. Garnet nodded writing it down as she walked off. Roxas waited from his spot in the corner looking to the door as people came and left. A few people standing by the door waiting for a table. Several minutes later Garnet returned with a cup of tea and a club sandwich.

"Here you go" she said warmly looking around. "Sure is busy isn't it?"

"Yeah and thank you"

"Your welcome" she turned, getting back to work.

Roxas was halfway through his meal when Garnet walked back over to him. She came over without her smile. The blonde looked up at the girl. Her eyes moved away from beyond Roxas to him.

"What's wrong Garnet?"

"There are three men at the door saying they could sit with you" she said looking back, Roxas eyes following hers. "We don't have any where else to put them" Roxas saw admittedly who she was talking about. Demyx stood waving by the door, Zexion next to him looking down at a book. Seeing red Roxas knew it was Axel, even with his back to him.

"Yeah they can sit with me" Roxas ensured the woman turning back to his meal. Demyx came skipping over dragging Zexion with him.

"Hey Rox, thanks for letting us sit with you. We would have been sitting out there all day" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"You're only welcome if you finally forgive me for not showing up that one time" Roxas stated staring him down.

"I forgave you for that forever ago" the weird haired blonde stated.

"Sure you did" Roxas said taking a bit of his sandwich. Axel took the empty set next to Roxas silently. Garnet came and took their orders and took Roxas plate. The blonde sipped his tea as the others talked.

"Axel what's wrong with you?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the man stated his arms crossed over his chest as he sat back in his chair.

"You've been brooding this whole time" Zexion stated not looking up from his book.

"No I haven't" Axel ensured coldly.

"Have too" Demyx shot childishly, "Really what's up you were fine before" Axel didn't answer as Garnet came over with their orders and handed Roxas his bill.

"Thanks Garnet" the blonde pulled out the munnys owed hading it to her. "Are you and the guys still up for Friday?" the girl giggled.

"I don't know about the guys, but I'll sure to be there"

"Great I'll see you then" she nodded.

"Yeah see you then Roxas" with that she moved to her next table.

"What was that?" Demyx shot leaning forward.

"What was what?"

"Her, you" he waved a hand at the blonde. "It sounded like a date" Roxas sighed.

"She's a friend of mine Dem. No it's not a date. She and I are going with three other friends to hangout and see a movie"

"You sure?"

"Yes, Zidane would kill me if I touched her anyway" he stood. "Now I have to get back for class. I was good seeing you all" he turned before pausing, "Oh and if you want to get a hold of me you'll have to call the bar. Lost my cell" with that Roxas ran off.

"He lost his phone?" Demyx stated to no one. "That sucks" Zexion nodded and Axel remind silent as he ate.

…

Roxas ran back to class to be late. Mr. Genome glared at him as he took his seat. Through the whole class Roxas stared at his book, the word from the lecture going in one ear and out the other. At lunch he'd found out Axel was royally pissed at him. Why? Most likely for what happen when Xion first woke up. Being as it was the last time he'd spoken with him. Other then the phone call at the church and Roxas really didn't want to think about it. Roxas dropped his head on his desk. Ignoring the stares he got as the lecture went on.

By the end of the day Roxas went straight to the dorms. He never really used them, despite the rule of freshman having too. Most of the time he went to the bar to work and just crashed there, too exhausted or to late to get back to the dorms.

Pence looked up from his book as Roxas walked into the room. The boy waved and the blonde waved back weakly before climbing up into the top bunk. Falling with a soft thud, into the bed, Roxas buried his head in the pillow.

"Rough day?"

"More or less" Roxas lifting his head as he replied before letting it fall back into his pillow.

"Want to talk about it?" Roxas only shook his head. Pence laughed good-naturedly before turning back to his studies.

Roxas lay in bed letting his mind race. Mainly wishing he could just scream at his own stupidity. That's just what he did. Face still stuffed in his pillow Roxas let it out. Pence jumped his pen falling out of his hand as he shot back to the blonde on the top bunk. The muffled scream died and Pence dared to speak.

"Feel better?" Roxas gave him head shake of a no. "Sure you don't want to talk about it?" hesitantly Roxas raised his head from the pillow and sat up hugging it.

"Am I an ass?" the black haired boy was silent. "Seriously, in all honestly am I a bad friend?" this time the blonde turned to the other.

"Honestly?" he nodded and Pence went on. "I don't think so. Sure you're a jerk sometimes but we all are. And when you're a jerk you usually have a reason to be. But I wouldn't call you an ass" he explained. "You're not a bad friend. I thought you were for a while but come to find out you just lost your phone. Most of the time Roxas you're a great friend, though lately you seem to be somewhere else" he stated, "Like distracted"

"Sorry I've had a lot on my plate" Roxas confessed staring down at his pillow.

"Dude, Olette told me all about Xion waking up" Pence said understandingly. "Classes are hard enough normally. But you got that on top of it and work" Roxas couldn't stop the small smiled that came to his face.

"Thanks for understanding"

"No problem" Pence turned again back to his books. Roxas fell back onto his bed, not even trying to fight off the sleep the quickly took him.

…

Roxas shot out of bed, panting in a cold sweat. He leaned forward resting his head in the palm of his hand. Closing his eyes to run over his memory; it was the dream where he watched Axel die, unable to do a thing. He hated that dream. Even before he'd meet the man in his life, knowing him now, only made the dream worse. A soft knock on the door made Roxas head shoot up. He jumped from his bunk and moved to the door.

Sora stood there, looking down. Roxas, wordlessly, pulled the boy into a hug. He knew the hunted look on the brunettes face. Without a doubt, he had just had the same expression on his own face. The two closed the door and crawled into the top bunk. Sora's arms warped around him, the moment they hit the pillow.

"I hate that dream" Sora stated sadly.

"I do to, Sora" Roxas rubbed the boy's back in comfort until he felt the brunette relax and fall asleep.

Roxas didn't get to sleep as easily. In truth, he hadn't slept at all that night, after he'd woken. He lay holding his nephew. His mind whirled. His eyes staring at the wall behind Sora until the sun began to shine through the window, lighting the room in a warm light. Sora eyes slowly opened as Pence's alarm went off. He groaned sleepily as he unwrapped his arms from the blonde. Roxas took his freedom and jumped down from the bunk. Pence jumped as the blonde landed in front of him. Turning the alarm off he turned to Pence who was awake, nodding to him before turning to Sora.

"Sor come on you have to get up" the other nodded and climbed down. Sora waved to Pence before Roxas lead him out over to the dresser. "What do you want to wear?"

"Don't care" he said with a yawn. Roxas smiled handing the boy a blue t-shirt and the baggiest pair of jeans he owned. Luckily for Sora, they were about the same size, Roxas only being slightly taller and skinner then the brunette. While Sore walked to the bathroom to get ready, the blonde pulled out as set of clothes for himself.

Knowing, between Pence and Sora he wasn't getting a shower, Roxas threw on his clothes. Pulling on his black jacket over his tan sleeveless shirt, throwing a belt on to keep up his plain jeans, Roxas moved to his shoes. He was done before Sora even got done with his shower. The blonde threw his things and books together for later that day when he went back to the bar.

By the time Sora came out dressed and ready, Pence was rushing in so he wasn't late and Roxas was standing, ready for the past twelve minute. Sora merely smiled as they went for breakfast. After food the two parted ways and went to their classes.

English and Art-1 went by without much thought and Roxas walked to history with his feet dragging. Missing that night's last half of sleep didn't help Roxas in the least. The blonde noted to nap at lunch as he took his seat in Mr. Onions class. By lunch, the teen didn't even bother getting lunch. Roxas made his way to the garden and laid down on one of the wooden benches. He barely got his eyes closed when sleep took him.

…

Demyx lead the two through the grounds as their lunch began. Zexion having his nose in a book like always, leaving Axel look only have Demyx's random talking for entertainment. But Demyx's talking was cut short as they passed through the garden. The blonde stopped and both men looked up at him, thinking something was up. Demyx being the type of person that would talk even if it killed him and continue to talk until satin kicked him out of hell just to get some peace. Without a word he paused looking sadly over to one of the benches.

"What is it?" Zexion asked worriedly his eyes trying to find what Demyx saw.

"Roxas" the blonde pointed to the bench under the far cherry tree.

Sure enough the boy sat, rather lay, on the wooden piece of furniture. Sleeping on his side, back to them, face to the back of the bench. They couldn't see his face but the three knew that blonde hair anywhere. Running over, Demyx looked down at the other blonde. Zexion and Axel slowly followed. The musician didn't like what he saw when he did see the blonde's face. He was far from sleeping peacefully. Instead his face was torn and turned into the nook of his arm, where his head rested. His brows where frowned and his forehead seemed to be covered in a light sweet. Demyx not knowing what to do turned to his friends worriedly.

"What do we do?" the two started at him oddly, not knowing the torment that Roxas seemed to be having in whatever dream he was dreaming.

"Let him sleep" Axel stated bluntly.

"But" Demyx looked down at the blonde. "He looks scared" it was then the other two moved closer looking the younger over. Both became as concerned as Demyx once seeing the expression on the blondes face. Roxas turned in his sleep before anyone could say a word. Moving onto his back they became away his breath was shallow and they could not deny the boy was having a bad dream if not a nightmare. Demyx reached out to wake him.

"Don't" Zexion called, "He might lash out" he stated.

"But-"

"He threatened you last time remember" Zexion pointed out. "That was when he was sleeping well"

"Hell I'll do it" Axel snapped walking forward, pushing Demyx out of the way.

He barely touched Roxas's shoulder when he began to stir. Axel had barely moved the blonde when his eyes snapped open. Axel jumped back as Roxas shot up, he gasped for breath and his hand shot to his heart. Roxas was unaware of the three staring at him in worry. He only sat there staring blankly forward.

Unknown to them Roxas mind was still stuck on the dream he'd just experienced. It wasn't the one he'd had that night. This dream was about the Twilight Thorn he'd fought in his days in Twilight Town. The feeling of loneliness, confession and pure fear of those days, filled him as if he'd just lived them yesterday. Blue eyes focused, realizing he was still in the garden. His hand rose from his heart to his hair, running it through it with a sigh.

"What the hell was that?" a voice snapped, the blonde jumped turning to it.

"Great you scared him. Don't you think he's scared enough Axel" Demyx scolded. Roxas stared at them, only then noticing they were there.

"Ah…" Roxas said wordlessly.

"Well?" Axel asked not taking his eyes off the boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Roxas tried.

"Yeah right" Axel spoke coldly, "I forgot you don't talk do you"

"Axel" Demyx warned. Axel turned to glare at the musician as they began to argue. Zexion's eyes where the only ones on him now. Roxas sighed again and stood. Looking to the clock that stood in the middle of the garden, inwardly Roxas cursed, he was late again for Mr. Genome's class.

"Two days in a row" Roxas whispered to himself depressed. He looked to Axel and Demyx who were still fighting. The phrase 'Fighting like Cats and Dogs' passed through Roxas mind briefly, watching the two.

"Roxas are you alright?" Zexion asked taking the blondes attention away from the two.

"Yeah…" he stated looking down. "I have to get to class. Will you tell those two I'm sorry" the man paused before nodding. Roxas forced a smile before running off.

Once out of sight, Zexion turned to his friends, who hadn't even noticed the boy had left. To busy arguing, childishly.

"Will you two idiots stop your pointless bickering" the normally quiet man cut in loudly. The two turned to him in shock, never hearing him use such a tone in all the years they'd known the man. "Good now that it seems I have your attention. Roxas left" they looked, sure enough, he was right. "He asked me to say he was sorry but he was late. Might I add after watching you two very anxiously and forcing himself to smile while he ensured me he's fine"

"Figures" Axel snorted. "Kid doesn't talk to us at all" Zexion eyes narrowed.

"Did it ever occurred to you that he might not be talking to you because he cares?" his tone still loud but getting darker as he went on. "Or that you've been an ass to him the last few times you've seen him? Honestly I think something is seriously wrong with Roxas" he stated bluntly, "He only keeps trying to act like everything's okay so we don't worry"

"What's wrong with Roxas?" Demyx asked fear and worry building for his friend.

"I don't know but whatever it is must be affecting his sleep" the man stated.

"How do you know that?" Axel asked flatly.

"He had bags under his eyes" he explained sharply. "If you would have really looked at him you would had noticed. And you don't get dark circles under your eyes just because of one night of sleep is missed. It occurs after several. Plus the fact Roxas isn't the kind of carefree person to nap in the middle of classes. He must have had been seriously exhausted to even consider it" he turned from them crossing his arms. "Axel you being closer to the boy then I am should have seen these things before me" he said sounding almost disappointed.

…

Mr. Genome wasn't happy. He'd called Roxas after class was over, to speak with him. Roxas stood in front of the front desk as the teacher sat staring at him. He flipped his long silver-lavender hair over his shoulders and his narrow light blue eyes to his papers before jumping back to the blonde.

"Though you attend hasn't hurt your grade. I take offense to your resent tardiness"

"I assure you that wasn't my intention Mr. Genome"

"Then would you like to explain why you were late for my class two days in a row?"

"Yesterday was my fault. I shouldn't have left the grounds for lunch. Today is also my fault. I feel asleep at lunch. When I woke up I ran here as fast as I could" the teacher eyes pierced through Roxas own, as if searching his very soul.

"Odd. You don't take me as a man that would be so careless as to fall asleep between classes"

"I'm not. But I haven't been sleeping well and it makes me careless" the teacher looked down at his papers again, this time not looking back to the blonde.

"I'll let it slide this time Mr. Strife. I won't if it happens again. Make sure it doesn't. Now go before you're late for another class" he said, waving Roxas off. Roxas didn't give him time to change his mind.

Roxas had to run to make it to Mr. Saix's class. The blonde didn't even want to think what the man would do to him if he was. His last hour pasted uneventfully. Leaving to head back to the dorms, another day without work, Roxas for once was glad about it. Pence was already in the room when he got there. The blonde silently went to work after pulling out his music. Ear buds in, Roxas began to work.

_'Broken heart by Motion City Soundtrack'_ was being loudly played when Pence came to his side pulling out one of his buds. The blonde head shot up to his roommate.

"Dude I've been calling you for the late five minute. You have those things way too loud" Roxas shrugged. "Anyway theirs some guy at the door for you" Roxas turned to see who it was. Not able to at his angle, Roxas stood walking over to the door.

"Leon?" needless to say, he was the last person he thought it be.

"Roxas" the man voice low, "I hate to take you away from your work but I need you to come with me to the station"

"Roxas what did you do?" Pence asked, hearing what the man had said.

"Roxas hasn't done a thing" Leon assured, "He's assisting me in a few things"

"Let me just grab my jacket" Roxas did just that before following Leon out.

The man didn't speak the whole to the police station. Roxas hadn't been to the place before, not having a reason to. It was a brick building on the far west side of the town. Leon led him down a few halls and down a set of stairs. Down to a cell filled area.

"What are we doing?" Roxas finally asked.

"We caught something" Leon stated. "I was hoping you could tell us what"

"Huh? How?" Leon paused looking back at the blonde.

"For some reason this one doesn't seem to be dangerous. Or at least it doesn't attack unless attacked" with that said Leon went on. They stopped at a door that had a scanner to unlock it. Leon place his hand on the device and the door opened. It revealed a room with computers and a glass wall looking into a cell a door to the left of it. Two other people were already in the room when they arrived. Both looked back, neither happy to see Roxas there.

"Leon what are you thinking?" one shot, Roxas eyes moved to him.

The man how spoke was very short, had uniquely styled spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. Roxas eyes froze for a moment on the large black tribal tattoo on the left side of the man's face. He was eating a hotdog and wearing a black vest over a black beater, with baggy jeans and red shoes.

"Zell's right, Squall. Are you going soft?"

"Its Leon" he warned as Roxas eyes moved to the second man.

His man had long auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail with a black cowboy hat over it. He wore a purple shirt, a khaki long jacket over it, black fingerless gloves and black jeans. Roxas first thought 'cowboy' as the man's blue eyes studied him.

"Leon how the hell are these two?" Roxas asked, making the man turn to him.

"These are the fools I have to work with" Leon stated. "Blondes eating the hotdog is Zell Dincht and the one with the hat is Irvine Kinneas" Leon said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "This is Roxas Strife" the man eating choked.

"You're kidding" Irvine stated looking the blonde over yet again. "He's a child" Roxas eyes narrowed, glaring at the man.

"I'm 19. I'm not a child" Roxas pointed out coldly.

"How does a boy his age have more information on these beasts then we do?"

"Shouldn't you just be happy you have help?" Roxas pointed out. "Now what am I doing here? I have a paper on the history of art in the 1800's do tomorrow"

"That" Leon pointed to the glass. Roxas walked forward, his eyes widening.

What lay beyond the glasses stood a grey figure, at least five feet tall. Its distinctive cylindrical head was a darker shade of grey than the most of the rest of its body. Its body looked as if it was wearing a grey jumpsuit. It had bell sleeves, black hands visible at the ends, and a lighter grey seam going down the front. Black, featureless, pointed feet of the creature sprouts out from each of the legs of the jumpsuit like body. A belt like pattern around its waist seemed odd, with no purpose; unlike the swords that seemed to float, crossed, behind its back. Roxas eye froze on the symbol on the end of each sleeve. The blonde took a step back.

The creature itself changed from its calm demeanor it had a moment ago. It no longer stood in the middle of the cell. It moved to the glass, looked back, as if he could tell someone was there. Calmness turned into agitation as it tried to get beyond the small room, its hands clawing at the glass.

"It's a Nobody" Roxas stated pointing to its arm. "That symbol is that sign of a Nobody. This one is called a Samurai" the other two men stared at the boy as Leon looked through his information. He stopped moment later after finding what he was looking for. He pulled out a file regarding the beast.

"Roxas" the blonde eyes didn't move away from the Nobody as he replied.

"Huh?"

"Could you write down everything you know about this Nobody?" Leon asked, "Though are documents have more then enough information about Heartless. Nobody's seem to be left a mystery"

"I…" Roxas could stop staring at the creature before him. The two men that had been trying to calm the beast and Leon turned to the boy.

"Leon I think he's freaking out on us" Zell stated.

"I don't think that's it" Irvine disagreed. "Kid?"

"Yeah…" again Roxas's eyes didn't move.

"This thing you've seen it somewhere before?" Roxas didn't reply to the man as his eyes shot to the door to his left.

"Roxas?" Leon called as the boy shot to the left. Before any of the men realized what the boy was doing, he was inside.

"Is he insane?" Zell snapped shooting up from his chair, sending it to the floor.

Roxas stood in the white room, closing the door behind him. The moment he stepped into the room the Nobody had stopped, removing itself from the glass. It turned looking at Roxas. The blonde stared back as he took a slow step forward.

Leon on the other side of the glass was about to have a heart attack. His best friend's brother and his son's best friend was in a room with a Nobody.

Roxas on the other hand was having a heart attack; his couldn't even hear it as it pounded in his ears. He heard nothing. Everything in his being told him to go to this Nobody. No longer taking steps, Roxas walked slowly forward. He raised his arm and outstretched his hand to the beast. The Nobody simple stood, calmly. Roxas hand touched the cold suffice of the Nobody. It seemingly, leaned into the blonde's touch. Before Roxas even knew it the Nobody had stepped forward, making the two of them only standing a foot apart.

"I though so" Roxas said softly as he smirked. "Looking for me weren't you" the beast nodded before fading into darkness. No longer afraid for Roxas's safety the men run into the room. Leon grabbed the blonde shoulder turning him around roughly.

"What he hell were you thinking?" Leon snapped. Roxas stared at the man.

"It was looking for me"

"Why would you think that?"

"Leon I already told you" Leon blinked looking down at the boy.

"Nobody… Your not anymore so what were you thinking?" the man barked.

"But I can control those ones" Roxas replied, "I sent him away didn't I" Leon let Roxas's shoulders go.

"You…"

"If I can stop them shouldn't I?" Roxas thought about it. "And if I can still control the Nobodies…" Roxas smiled, "This is great Leon" the blonde exclaimed. "If I can still do it, maybe so can the others that are like me"

"How is this great?" Irvine stated, "You sound like a crazy person"

"I'm not crazy" Roxas snapped. "And it's great because if there are other people out there that can control the Nobodies, then we can fight the Heartless, without anyone getting hurt"

"Roxas explained" Leon ordered. The blonde tuned back to him.

"If you can control the Nobodies then they won't be attacking people. Not only that but we could send them to do the fighting for us" the men realized what the boy was saying.

"So your saying instead of having two enemies, we'd have one" the boy nodded.

"Yes" the looked at each other then back to the boy. "That's exactly it" Roxas excitement died as something dawned on him. "Shit…"

"What?" Zell near snapped, "You can't go saying good news and say shit"

"The Samurai Nobody was looking for me"

"So?" Zell asked impatiently.

"That could mean that others like me; people that can control Nobodies, if they know it or not, could be attacked by them"

"I knew there was going to be a down side" Zell huffed.

"If I saw them Leon I'd know how they are"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I think so. I already know a few" Roxas explained. "But I don't think all of them should be told about the ability. Maybe only warn them they my be attacked or have someone watch them"

"Names" Leon said bluntly.

"Other then me there should be twelve" Roxas wrote out a list. He put Xemnas, Vexen, Xaldin and Saix in the list of not telling about the power. "When I knew them they were crazy evil, not that they will be now, but I wouldn't trust them farther then I could throw them" Roxas explained before beginning the next list. Lucaeus, Luxord and Xigbar went down in the list of only if Leon felt he could trust them. "I've meet them all, I can tell you where you can find them if you want" Roxas added moving on. He added Marluxia and Larxene to the maybe list. He new Marluxia only loves flowers and Larxene… Larxene won't do anything unless she got something out of it. Lastly the list of people he would tell. "People I trust would be Zexion, Demyx and Axel" Roxas listed off.

"Zexion, Demyx and Axel?" Leon was doing well, Roxas thought; at least he wasn't hyperventilating yet.

"Yeah, Zexion my not be a problem. I don't think he controlled any Nobodys. But Axel had the Assassins and Demyx had the Dancers" he explained. At this point Leon had turned to one of the piles of books.

"Who do you know all these people?" Irvine asked.

"Because, whether people are aware of it or not, their drawn to people they knew in their past life. It's something you can deny. Trust me I've tried. It ends up being unavoidable. Fate"

"Right" Zell laughed.

"Okay if you don't believe me then explain this" Roxas said. "In a past life I was in an organization with all the people I just listed. Now in this life; one's my uncle, three are my best friends, two are my teachers, and three I've run into more then a hand full of times. So you tell me it's not fate or some kind of destiny?"

"He's not lying" Leon said pulling out a document. "Roxas what was the name of this organization?"

"Organization XIII" Leon turned to them holding up the book he'd found.

On it read: '**Nobodies: a shell left behind when a heart falls to darkness. Beware of not the lesser Nobodies, but the Nobodies that still have human form. These Nobodies call themselves Organization XIII**'. The book when on to explain the different Nobodies and the names of the Organization; Roxas's name one of them.

"Roxas; "The Key of Destiny" used the attribute of Light and wields a Keyblade" Leon read from the book.

"This kid can't wield a Keyblade" Zell stated, "They haven't been around for years. If they were even real to begin with" Roxas glared at the man. For some reason he reminded Roxas of Hayner on a bad day. Summoning _'Bond of Flame'_ into his hand he raised it to the man's neck.

"Who can't do what now?" the younger asked warningly.

"Roxas that isn't necessary" the teen snorted before letting the blade vanish into light.

"Fine" Roxas crossed his arm moving over to the man. The rest of the night the two other men where silent as Leon and Roxas worked, they watched not questioning a word after that point.

…

That night Leon and Roxas had gotten all the back grounds on the people Roxas had listed. All but Xemnas and Vexen lived a few towns away. The others all live close by. Xigbar lived in Traverse Town as an ex Soldier, Xaldin lived in Londen but was currently in Traverse Town for business at Shinra Electric Power Company. Lexaeus and Saïx lived in Radiant Garden as a teacher; something Roxas already knew; Luxord lived in Twilight Town but it was noted he was never home; another thing Roxas already knew. Last was Marluxia and Larxene, how were married and living in Radiant Garden, Marluxia as a gardener and Larxene was still in college; Roxas being very happy it wasn't Tron.

All this kept Roxas up very late and forcing him to bunk in at the police station. Needless to say, Roxas didn't get back to the bar like he'd planed to do that night. Waking Roxas wondered if a jail cell would have been more comfortable then the bucks in the lounge. He woke stiff and wondered how Leon looked like he'd just sleep on clouds. The blonde starched his back cracking in several places, as he walked after the man and out of the building. Roxas didn't care if he ever saw the place again.

"Roxas" the man's deep voice made Roxas drop his arms, which were only a moment before, were above his head.

"Yeah?"

"About the boys" Leon spoke, sounding to Roxas, almost uncertain. "I'm not sure telling them would be the best idea"

"You mean Demyx, Zexion and Axel?" the man nodded.

"I don't think telling any of the people that you listed would be wise" he turned looking at the boy as they walked. "Controlling a Nobody would give someone an unmanageable amount of power. And not everyone uses power wisely"

"True… But they could figure it out on their own" Roxas pointed out. "I mean they don't know but they may not need their past memories to figure it out" the blonde stated. "For all I know some of them may remember their past life"

"That is true" Leon turned and Roxas went to go his own way. Leon's hand stopped him as he grabbed the boy's arm. "You don't think I wouldn't repay you for your help did you?" Roxas blinked up at them man, who shook his head. "Come on" Roxas mutely followed.

Roxas found himself being lead to Leon's yellow two story house. It was in the middle of the west side and Roxas couldn't help but think it looked like it should be out at a farm, not in the middle of a crowded city. Going in he was lead to the kitchen where Vivi and Rinoa sat at the table.

"Leon" she smiled warmly at her husband before turning to the blonde. "Roxas what a wonderful surprise" Roxas smiled warmly back. Demyx hadn't been joking when he'd called Rinoa an angel.

Rinoa long layered black hair reached just past her shoulders. Her eyes a deep dark brown were always welcoming. Roxas would never know how someone could be so compassionate, warm and friendly. She was always was kind to everyone. Riku had noted once that he'd only seen her made once and that was went he was a child and someone hurt Terra. It was an accident of coarse but it didn't stop her from being mom and protecting her son. Roxas had seen her in many different things over the time knowing the woman, but today she was dressed in a long blue sweeter like vest and a simple off-white dress under it.

"Good morning Mrs. Heartilly"

"I've told you a million times Roxas, call me Rinoa"

"Yes Rinoa" Roxas said still smiling before turning to Vivi. "Hey Vivi" the boy smiled up at him as he ate his waffles.

"Do you want some breakfast Roxas?" the woman asked warmly, Roxas nodded.

"Sure" before the blonde could even protest she was fixing him a plate. "Rinoa I can do that, you don't need to"

"Don't be ridicules" she stated firmly, "You're our guest. What kind of host would I be if I let you do this" she stated handing the plate to the blonde. "Already done anyway" she smiled.

"Thank you" Roxas took a seat next to Vivi as Leon got his own plate without a word.

After a few too many waffles Roxas was lead by Vivi upstairs. The boy silently, in his own way, asking the blonde to play with him. Already missed his first two classes Roxas gave in, figuring it wouldn't kill him to miss a day. And how could say no when they have big gold eyes staring at them, right? So, for the next two or-so hours, Roxas sat on the floor with Vivi playing cars and robots. Rinoa came up later calling the boy to lunch. Roxas stood after returning the toys to the shelf.

"Don't you have class?" she questioned motherly.

"Yeah, but I'd already missed half of them when he asked me to play. Didn't figure it was that big of a deal" she shook her head.

"I'll have Leon call the school of you. He told me how you were up all night and had to sleep on those horrible things they call bunks at the station" Roxas laughed.

"Yeah I defiantly think the floor would have been more comfortable then those things"

"Are you staying for lunch?" the blonde shook his head.

"Nah, minds well head back and at least finish my homework. It's bad enough I missed class, but if I don't show up with my work as while, I'd be dead on the spot" she agreed and they said goodbye as the blonde walked out the door.

…

Roxas finished all his work by the time Pence returned to the dorms. Roxas immediately asked to copy his notes from the two classes they shared. After promised he'd get the boy ice cream he got the notes and the assignments he'd missed.

The next day he found out that Leon had called explaining why he wasn't around. Apparently he'd been helping the cops with the murders that were running. That may have been true but he didn't like his teacher worrying over him. Even Mr. Saix gave him a look of concern. Saix of all people. He wasn't sure if he should thank Leon or kill him. No killing was out of the question. One, it was his best friends dad. Two, he was Clouds best friend, or at least one of them. Three, Roxas liked him, Leon was a cool guy. Hell, Roxas kind of thought of him the same way he did Cloud, not that he'd ever say it out loud.

After classes he grabbed the bag he packed to day before and headed to work. He only worked for three hours before going to the bar. Cid being less willing to let him work after hearing Demyx said something about him not sleeping. Roxas cursed the other blonde, not that he minded the fact Demyx cared, he just need to work after having two days before hand off. Tifa and Denzel where the only ones at the bar when he got there, Sora not back yet and Cloud still at work. He threw his bag in his room and left.

It was Friday and he had plans. He made his way to the theater with Red XIII by his side. Mildly Roxas hoped Zidane remembered to pick Vivi up. Getting closer to the large building Roxas spotted Garnet standing outside. Roxas smiled and ran over to the girl. She gasped at the sight of Red XIII at my side.

"Don't worry Red wont hurt you" Roxas smiled, "He'll be heading home soon anyway" the beast nudged Roxas hand and the boy looked down at him with a smiled patting him on the head before he turned to leave. "See you at home Red" the animal looked back for a moment giving him a nod before returning on his way.

"What was that?" Vaan exclaimed looking in the direction Red XIII left in. Roxas looked over him while shaking his head.

"That was Red; he's a friend of mine. So where's Zidane and Vivi?"

"Said they were on the way when I hung up" Vaan informed pulling out his phone. "He should be here any minute" he sated as he checked the clock.

Vaan was right. Zidane and Vivi came around the corner shortly after and they entered the theater together. They decided on an adventure movie, mainly because they didn't want to watch something Vivi wouldn't enjoy and Garnet refused to watch an action movie. Roxas didn't mind either way what they watched.

Little over two hours later they exited the building chatting about the film. Vaan loved it, Zidane said there should have been more action, Garnet reminding him it was an adventure film and Vivi followed holding Zidane's hand silently. They all walked together, deciding that they'd walk each other home. They walked down a small back street, not a block away from the street they planed to split up, Vivi stopped dead in his tracks. The short blonde looked down at the boy confused.

"What's up Vivi" Roxas paled as he felt what obviously Vivi did. Vaan noticed Roxas sudden change and voiced it.

"Roxas what's wrong?"

"Zidane get Vivi out of here. Vaan do the same with Garnet" Roxas hissed, he couldn't believe it, the sun wasn't even set.

"Dude what-" Vaan didn't get to finish his thought as Garnet screamed. The boys turned to see what she was pointing at.

At first it only seemed to be an ominous shadow. But that shadow slowly formed. Black skin over a muscular frame and a heart-shaped hole in its torsos; sharp purple, blue horns that looked like an outline of a curled heart, rested on the top of its head. It also had small blue bat-like wings on its back, and gold-tipped feathered wings came out from its forearms. A long tails appear scaly and end in a sharp, crescent-shaped blade. Roxas eyes narrowed on the blue-bladed sword in the Heartless's hand.

"I can't even go to fucking movies" Roxas cursed under his breath. "You've got to be kidding me" the blonde jumped in front of his friends. "Go! Get out of here!"

"What and leave you with that?" Zidane gasped.

"Get your ass moving before it attacks" Roxas ordered. Before Roxas could explained farther the Heartless did just that throwing Roxas nearly ten feet back. They watched wide eyed as the blonde was thrown like a rag doll. The blonde rolled a few times on the ground before coming to a stop.

"Roxas!"

"Shit" he cursed as he pushed himself up. Zidane, Garnet, Vaan and Vivi watched in shock as the blonde stood. Panting Roxas turned to look at the Heartless that was attacking him again, as Shadows began to form.

"Vivi!" Garnet screamed as the boy ran forward. Roxas eyes shot to the boy as he dodged the large Heartless's attack. Roxas dashed forward taking the boy in his arms just as a few Shadow's went to attack. Taking the blows meet for the boy, Roxas found he'd just lost another one of his favorite shirts.

"Zidane, Vaan. Get Garnet out of here! I'll take care of Vivi!" the boy nodded as they grabbed the girls hand. "Call the police when your safe, ask for Leon!" Roxas yelled after them, hoping they'd heard.

Vivi still in his arms Roxas turned to the Heartless. It was an Invisible. And Roxas didn't know how he was going to fight it with Vivi needing to be protected. He looked down at the boy, he looked back. Though it wasn't fear Roxas saw in the boy's eyes, it was determination. Vivi pointed at the Shadows and pushed out of the blonde's arms.

"…" he still pointed strongly at the smaller Heartless.

"Vivi?" the boy turned back to Roxas and smirked. The next thing the blonde knew their was fire covering the lesser Heartless. "Did you just?" the boy nodded, "Then at the orphanage you're the one that scared them off…" the boy nodded again, Roxas smirked. "Now who would have thought you knew how to use magic" the boy smiled widely, "Okay then. Vivi I want you to stay behind me and be careful. When I have the big one distracted I want you to run as fast as you can home" the boy shook his head "Vivi I don't want you fighting in this" the boy stubbornly shook his head no again.

Roxas was able to argue as the Invisible attacked. Cursing under his breath, Roxas called '_Bond of Flame_' to his hand, blocking the attack just in time. The large blade's weight pressed down on the Keyblade. Roxas needed to get to Vivi; he could see the boy fighting with the lesser Heartless and only hoped he could keep up his magic show.

Pushing the monster back Roxas raised his blade sharply. The Heartless didn't seem fazed by the simple attack and Roxas only hoped he could beat this thing before Vivi got hurt. Shaking off the negative thought, the blonde moved back into battle. The sound of metal clashing together and the smell of ash filled the small street. Roxas fighting was unfocused as he did his best to keep an eye on his enemy and Vivi. The Invisible seemed to notice, attacking in the slight moment Roxas would turned his attention to the boy.

Swift moments and skilled attacks came form both sides. The fighting grew and Roxas hadn't even realized how fast he'd begin to move. He matched the Heartless's speed and quickly attacked. While it would recover the blonde turned to Vivi, slaying Shadow's while he could, before the Invisible attacked again.

The blade came down throwing the blonde back until his feet gripped the concrete under him. He pushed back, using the wall behind him as he jumped over the beast. Looking around he saw Vivi panting and hunched as the Shadow's keep coming. Roxas knew the boy wouldn't be able to fight long. He was only a child after all. Hesitating Roxas did the only thing he could. Raising his hand he called the Samurai Nobody. They came without pause doing exactly what Roxas wanted, without the boy saying a word. Four stood around the boy killing the Shadow's that threatened him.

"Vivi, run!" the boy glanced over to see Roxas being bashed into the brick wall behind him. Roxas, being distracted with Vivi, hadn't seen the Invisible fast actions. Now he was paying for it.

Smashing into the wall, Roxas felt the air rush from his lungs and the breaking of stone and his own bones. His arms fell limp at his sides, but the Keyblade didn't fall from his hand, his grip only tightened. The boy watched in fear as the beast attacked the blonde. The blue eyes of the teen moved to the boy and gave a silent command to the Nobodies. All left but one. The remaining Nobody took the boy in its hollow arms and disappeared. Roxas smirked; at least he'd done one thing right. The Heartless pulled away leaving Roxas to fall to the ground. The boy was barely able to catch himself as his hit the hard ground. His knees and palms held him until he caught his breath.

Standing, the Heartless didn't leave anytime for him to think. He jumped to the side to just have the large blade nick his cheek and above his ear. Blood ran down his face, as he glared at the monster. Having enough, Roxas dropped on hand form his blade, only to call another. Now holding both '_Bond of Flame_' and '_Two become One_', he attacked furiously. No one needing to be protected, his mind now focused completely on his tasked, there was no holding back. Roxas didn't care about the pain that now coursed through his body. He'd fought with pain before.

The sound of blades again filled the air. The Heartless seemed to be overwhelmed with Roxas resolve. The Heartless released its cursed flames. Roxas ignored the pain as the flames burned through his flesh, leaving behind black burns. He kept his eyes on the now vulnerable Heartless. Jumping into the air Roxas slashed the Invisible continuously, without mercy, until he felt his blades run it through. Landing with his last blow, the Invisible faded into darkness, leaving as if it was never really there.

Felling the darkness gone, at least for the moment, Roxas let his Keyblades fall from his hands. The vanished into light and Roxas, last of his strength leaving him, fell to the ground. He lay there motionless, he didn't know how long, until he mustered the strength to pull himself over to the wall he'd just been smashed into. Leaning against it he could do nothing as he sat. Forcing air into his lung, every breath agonizing, he knew he'd re-broken his ribs; if not a few more.

Lifting his eyes he stared at the sky, the once blue sky was now turned orange and becoming dark.

"Guess things took longer then I thought" Roxas barely whispered. His minded wondered, hoping everyone was okay. He also wished he'd brought a potion or elixir with him. Making a mental note to start carrying some with him, Roxas nearly missed the call of his name.

"Roxas!" the blonde turned to the look at the end of the street that opened up to the main road.

"Over here" his voice barely above a whisper, Roxas was shock someone heard it. He was even more shocked to find, not Leon, but Zack running over to him.

"Kid… Shit" the man looked him over.

"Zack…" Roxas coughed, making him wince as pain shot through him. "Agh!" he cried in pain. Zack grabbed the boy before he fell over. Roxas arms wrapping around his aching chest.

"I'm going to get you to a hospital" the man said as he took the boy into his arms.

"Tsk" Roxas hissed in pain as the man held him.

"I know this hurts like hell. But your going to have to deal with it" Roxas could only nodded at the man carried him as gentle as he could. They were just outside the hospital when Roxas was able to speak.

"Zack, Cloud tell him to bring two of what's under my bed" the man looked down at him oddly, "He'll know"

"If you say so kid. Just stop talking" again all Roxas could do was nod.

…

By the time Cloud got to the hospital Leon was already taking care of the doctors and felling out paperwork. Roxas had passed out before Zack had gotten through the doors, do to pain. Zack was sitting by the boy's side when Cloud got there. The older blonde didn't like what he saw. Roxas lay stitches along his cheek, black burns along his arms and his whole chest was covered in white bandages.

"Doc says he's got three broken ribs. The breaks are close to the spin. The kid will problem need surgery because their worried he my puncture something. Doc can't do anything until he wakes up though" Zack spoke unemotionally. "Needs his consent"

"How did this happen?" Zack's eyes didn't move for the unconsciousness boy as he replied to his friend.

"Heartless" he stated bluntly, "Leon called me saying some kids where attacked. I was in the area so I helped him search. Roxas was leaning against a wall down a back street when I found him like this"

"I knew I shouldn't let him fight those things"

"He doesn't have a choice" the two turned to Leon who stood in the door. "He's a Keyblade wielder. If he wants to or not, the Heartless will come"

"Why? Why Roxas?" Cloud asked anger building in his voice.

"It his heart they want, because he wields the Keyblade. The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming for Roxas, or anyone that wields one, no matter what" Leon stated. "It's not only that. Anyone with a strong heart will draw the Heartless"

"People that have no power to even stop them" Zack added, "Roxas knows this. That's why he fights"

"How do you know this Zack?" Leon questioned, Zack looked way from Roxas to the man.

"Let's just say, Roxas isn't the only one that knows a crazy cat" a rustling of sheets stopped only one from questioning Zack farther.

"… tsk" Roxas hissed his arm moving around his waist as his eyes opened. "I feel like road kill"

"That's what happens when you fight a Heartless it seems" Leon stated his arms crossed over his chest. Roxas looked around to see the three men standing around him.

"I'm in trouble aren't I…" the blonde muttered.

"No" Zack assured, "Hey Cloud you bring what the kid asked for?" Cloud nodded walking over to the blonde, pulling out the two bottles. Roxas weakly reached out for the gold one, leaving Cloud to hold the other.

"Thanks" Roxas stated before removing the glass cork for the bottle and drinking it.

"Should you be drinking that?" Leon stated. Roxas finished the elixir before replying.

"If I want to get out of here by morning I do" he set the empty bottle aside as he tried to sit up.

"Lay down" Zack ordered. "You broke three ribs. You shouldn't be moving"

"I need to get that potion on my wounds" Roxas stated with a hiss. "Have to sit up to do that" he panted as he managed to sit up. "Leon would you close the blinds?" the man did what he was asked without a word. Roxas then turned to reach out weakly for the other bottle. Cloud didn't comply, pulling the bottle out of the boy's reach.

"I'll do it" Roxas blinked up at his brother before weakly nodding.

"You can just pour it on or get a washcloth. Either way it doesn't matter" Roxas explained tiredly. "Just on the wounds the Heartless gave me. The others will heal on their own"

"All your wounds are from Heartless" Leon pointed out.

"Then it's a good thing I asked Cloud to bring more then one" the younger blonde whispered, closing his eyes as Cloud began to cover his burnt arms in the green liquid. The men watched in surprise as the burns began to heal and fade.

"That's…" Zack watched in surprise.

"Roxas what is this?" Cloud asked as he worked.

"A potion… The thing I drank was an elixir. Between them I should be as good as new in the morning. Minus the ribs, they'll take a few weeks"

"Where'd you get potion and elixirs at kid?" Zack asked.

"Master sent them. I asked a while ago for them. I believe he sent a few to Leon and his group. I'm not sure though"

"He did but I was only informed the medicine healed Heartless wounds"

"It does. But the elixir helps with my stamina. And as long as I have that I can take care of the rest" Roxas stated with a smirk. Roxas ran his finger over some of the green liquid, with it on his finger; Roxas then ran it over the cut on his face. Within a few moments only the stitches remained.

"Kid, this is great and all, but what are we going to do when they come in here and see you good as new?" Zack pointed out.

"I'll get a hoodie. Put up the hood, sign myself out and be on my way" Roxas stated "They can't keep me if I don't want to stay"

"He has a point" Leon agreed.

"Leon did they get out okay?"

"They?" the man asked.

"Vivi and the others?" the man nodded.

"Vivi was a bit shaken and had a few cuts but now that I know what those potions do I think well manage"

"Did you get any elixirs?"

"No. Only potions"

"Cloud give Leon the other elixir, Vivi will need it" the man didn't pause to take the bottle from his pocket and hand it to the other man.

"Why will Vivi be needing this?" Leon asked.

"Kid kicks some Shadow butt that's why" Roxas said with a smirk, "Got to love magic you know"

"Vivi can use magic?"

"Shock me too Leon. He's good. He protected the orphanage I think"

"Why do I think I'm about to hear a '_but_' in this?"

"Never could get anything past you, huh Leon" Roxas smiled before it faded slowly. "…Keep an eye on him. So the darkness doesn't take him"

"What are you saying Roxas?"

"He uses Dark magic. It's not a bad thing, but if you're not careful… Like you said the other day Leon, power is a responsibility. Doesn't matter if the power comes form light or dark. Us it wrongly and anyone could get hurt"

…

Roxas plan worked. The next day he signed himself out after stopping by Xion. The girl freaked when she saw Roxas come in with a pain struck look on his face. Cloud beside him the blondes had both decided to explain to the girl what had been happening. Tifa, Sora and Denzel already knowing do to the incident at the bar, both men thought it only far that she did as well. That, and Roxas didn't want to have to lie to her.

Cloud walked him back to the bar with Zack. Oddly Zack had been very supportive of Roxas. The man didn't even seem fazed when he was filled in on what all was going on. Being an ex-Soldier Roxas expected it wasn't the first time he'd heard something like this. Then again Cloud was an ex-Soldier… Roxas stopped thinking then, he was just glad he had another person he could go to.

Tifa became mother worry the moment Roxas walked to the door. Forced to bed and told to stay there. Roxas obeyed afraid of Tifa's wrath. Sora wasn't home, Roxas was glad for that, but Denzel was. The boy rushed in asking him if he was okay. Insuring he was the boy ensured that he'd be there it Roxas needed anything. Roxas laughed, hissing in pain soon after, but smiled through the pain.

Roxas didn't end up telling Sora what happened. He made sure Cloud didn't tell him. The blonde knew Sora would blame himself for not being there. So instead Roxas told him he got into a fight he couldn't win. Not a lie, but not the truth either. He was kept home from college again. This time for two weeks and Leon was kind enough to bring him his work. Counseling was still on. The group was all relived to see him when he walked through the door. Vivi didn't let him go the whole appointment. He went to Sazh afterwards.

"What the hell happen to you?" the man asked when Roxas sat with a hiss.

"Oh you know. Broke a few ribs, got the shit beat out of me, missing more classes. Over all its all good" Roxas said sarcastically. "At least I'm not dead right?"

"That not a funny thing to joke about"

"Who said I was joking?" he stated as he shifted into a less painful position in the chair. Roxas was just about to forget his hate for leather and take the couch.

"Would like to tell me what happened?"

"Did you read about what I told you?" Roxas shot back, giving up on the hard chair. He stood his arm around his chest as he moved to the couch. He leaned back and found his pain more bearable as he leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes waiting for an answer.

"I did. It's not often I meet someone younger then me that knows more history"

"Yeah, I get that a lot" Roxas sighed. "I was attacked by something from that history"

"What would that be?" Roxas slowly opened his eyes and looked at the man, but didn't raise his head.

"Heartless" the man looked at him narrowly. "Don't believe me. I don't blame you" Roxas again closed his eyes, "I wish I could think they were nothing more then a nightmare kids wake up to at night"

Silence fell between them. This was only his second time with Sazh, Roxas didn't expect him to believe it all, just listen and hopefully not send him to the loony bin. The chocobo chick cheeped and flew over to the blonde. Roxas hadn't notice the chick take flight until he felt something land on his head. Looking up he was met with tiny black eyes.

"Must think you one of his own" Roxas looked at the man oddly. "Some color" he stated. Looking up the best he could Roxas couldn't deny his hair was the same color as the chick's fluffy feathers.

"Yeah I've been called 'chocobo head' before. But it was never this literal before now" Sazh laughed.

"You defiantly have a chocobo _on_ your head" silence took over again when Sazh's laughter faded.

"I wasn't lying" Roxas stated after a moment. "I was attacked… I don't know if Leon would want me telling you this but the Heartless, their responsible for the killings that have been happening"

"I don't know what his Leon has to do with this. But if they knew what's been killing people, why wouldn't the cops say something?"

"Leon is a cop. He's dealing with the murders. That's why he moved here… And they don't want to have people panicking. Heartless… they can't be killed by many things. Only things that can kill them, most people don't believe in"

"Really?" Roxas could tell by the man's tone that he didn't believe the blonde.

"Yeah… Don't go out at night okay Mr. Katzroy. Once it gets even a little dark, stay inside with your son" Roxas said not looking at the man as he spoke. "It wasn't dark when they attacked me. Even if they want me; them coming out when it's light out is odd. It worries me. I told Lightning and the others the same thing"

"Roxas this isn't funny you know that" the blonde nodded.

"If it was funny I won't be here" he stated, "I wouldn't have said a word. I would have let you go on thinking whatever you thought of me before. I'm sure now you think I'm crazy… My father said the same thing when I told him as a child about my dreams" Roxas eyes moved around the room nervously.

"What dreams Roxas?"

"The once about my past life… I know before you say anything, past lives aren't real. I've been told many times by people"

"And you still think it's a past life?" the blonde slowly nodded.

"I can do things and I know things" the blonde didn't expect the man to get it, let alone respond. "When I was eight I tried to prove it. I jumped off the clock tower in Twilight Town. You probably already knew that" Roxas said sadly, "Diz, he sent me to a shrink then too, but I didn't talk to her. I only said the things I knew she wanted to hear. I was scared. I didn't want to be sent away from Ven and Namine"

"The report I read said you tried to jump. Not that you did"

"Oh I jumped" Roxas ensured, "Jumped right off the top of the thing" he stated "Glided down just like I knew I would. Police thought I'd only _tried,_ because I was okay in the end. The cops thought the few people that saw me land hadn't seen it right. Or I just jumped from a low point. I didn't"

"Do you realize what you're saying?"

"Do you think I'd be saying it if I didn't? I don't need help sounding crazy Mr. Katzroy. I know most people already think I am. Or at the very least think I'm bipolar. Though for all I know I maybe both"

"You're saying your crazy?" the blonde sighed.

"No, I'm say I could be. But not for the reason's you think I am. I'm not crazy because I didn't make up Heartless, Nobodies, Keyblades, other worlds, the organization, my past life or my abilities. No matter how much I wished I had as a child"

"Roxas I honestly can say anything to that other then-"

"I'm crazy" Roxas finished for the man.

"No, I was going to say an out of control imagination that you might was looked into" Roxas stared blankly at the man.

"Crazy" Sazh sighed.

"Fine. You might be insane"

"What would I have to do to get it where you don't think that?"

"That's not something you can prove"

"I could summon a Keyblade. Or would you like a Nobody… No, a Nobody wouldn't be a good idea" Roxas muttered. "You know what I am crazy, why am I even considering this?" he asked himself. "Leon would kill me… If not Cloud" the chick on his head chirped, jumping into his lap.

"Roxas?" the blonde looked to the afro'd man.

"I'm rambling sorry"

"If you keep talking like this I'm going to have to call someone"

"I'm not insane" the blonde stated standing returning the bird to the man. "If I do call a Keyblade, would you at least not tell anyone about what I said today?"

"Sure if you can summon this _Keyblade_, that supposedly existed hundreds of years ago, I won't tell anyone about your ramblings today"

"Nobody?" the man nodded.

"Sure"

"And you'll be okay?"

"Yes but I think I'm going to start filling out the paperw-" Roxas raised his hand and summoned '_Bond of Flame_' before he could even finish the word. Sazh stared wide eyed forward.

"This Keyblade is called '_Bond of Flame_'. It comes from a friend in a past life when he died…" Roxas looked at the man. "Mr. Katzory? You said you'd be okay" Roxas pointed out, worriedly. When he again didn't respond Roxas began to worry. "Mr. Katzory?" Roxas let the blade vanish, "Mr. Katzory? Oh come on don't do this. You agreed you would be okay" the man stayed blank as there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright" Roxas shot to the door pulling Lightning in before she would even say a word.

"I showed him the Keyblade so he wouldn't think I was crazy and he freaked. He wouldn't say a word he just froze" Lightning looked at the panicked teen as he shut the door. She turned to Sazh who still sat, shell shocked, in his seat.

"Sazh you're scaring the boy"

"He- you, the blade…" the man muttered, pointing to Roxas.

"Roxas what did you say you did?" the woman asked turning to the blonde.

"Okay you know in the group how we talked about the monsters that attacked us?" she nodded, "Well the only reason I didn't get my heart ribbed out by the Heartless was because of the Keyblade. That's what I meant in the group when I knew I would be okay. And well I was rambling in here and I sounded like a crazy. I asked Sazh if I showed him the Keyblade he wouldn't send me to the loony bin. He said he'd be okay" Roxas pointed out. "I didn't think… Agh! I'm an idiot!" Roxas shot his hands grabbing at his hair frustratedly.

"Roxas calm down you have broken ribs. You could penetrate something if you don't calm down" Roxas stopped. His hand dropping form his hair as he nodded weakly.

"Am I getting sent to a loony bin?" he asked worriedly.

"No you're not getting sent to an asylum"

"Promise?" the blonde asked.

"I promise" she said turning back to Sazh. "Sazh tell this boy he isn't insane. You've nearly scared him to death acting like this"

"He made a blade come out of no where" the man finally able to from a sentence.

"I said I could" Roxas shot, "You said you'd be okay if I showed you"

"I didn't think you could exactly do it"

"Realized that when you freaked on me"

"… So everything you said" the man spoke after everything hit him.

"Yes!" the blonde exclaimed. Sazh lowered his head; resting his face in his palms.

"Roxas?" the woman spoke confused. "You summoned a blade?"

"A Keyblade" Roxas corrected. "Want me to show you too?"

"If you don't mind" Roxas nodded trusting Lightning.

"Just don't freak like Mr. Katzory" raising his hand he called '_Bond of Flame_' back to his hand. The woman didn't even blinked only stepped forward and expected the blade.

"It's beautiful"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites. Kicks ass too" Sazh watched, seeing it again made him calm.

"One? There's more the one of those things?" the man asked.

"Theirs dozens of different Keyblades. Each comes from the heart. I can only summon a few different kinds… Then again I haven't spent time trying to. It's dangerous" he said making the blade vanish back into light. "The Heartless are drawn to the Keyblade after all"

"Heartless?" Lightning questioned. "Those things that attacked you the other day?"

"Yes, but I don't think I should say more about this. Leon would get mad. He'd say something about not wanting civilians involved with these matters… Or something Leon'ish like that"

"I understand" she ensured, leaving Roxas to turn to Sazh.

"So I'm not crazy?" the man shook his head.

"No it seems you're not" looking at the clock he noticed the time. "And its twenty passed your time"

"I'm not paying for it" Roxas stated bluntly. "You're the one that freaked on me" the man nodded.

"Fair" Roxas turned and walked slowly to the door before stopping looking back at them.

"Be careful of darkness" with that the blonde left the two to talk about the new information they'd just got.

…

Roxas walked to the hospital after his eventful session. He sighed; he'd been scared in that room. He really thought for a moment he'd be taken away from his family. If it wasn't for Lightning he might have been. He trusted Sazh too easily. Roxas shook his head. He was supposed to talk with the man, it wasn't his fault his life was unbelievable.

Entering the hospital his tension vanished as he took the elevator up a few floors. He near ran to room 214 where Xion stayed. He entered and smiled as Xion sat talking to Kida. Neither seemed to notice the boy standing in the doorway. He waited a few minutes before entering making his way halfway to the bed before stopping. Kida noticed him before Xion. Roxas smiled at the woman as Xion turned to him.

"Roxas" he turned his smiled to Xion then.

"Hey Xion"

"Shouldn't you be home resting" she stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you my mother?" Roxas waved her off, "I have your mom on my back enough. Thanks anyway but I'll pass on more" he held back a hiss as he took a sit besides her. "So how are your girls day going? Hopefully better then mine"

"We were just setting up a date to go shopping when she can walk and I'm out of this place" Roxas smiled.

"Remind me not to tag along that day"

"Oh but you'd have fun" Xion teased.

"I'd have more fun biting my tongue off"

"Aw you're no fun"

"Hey I'm not a girl. I'm not even part girl like Sora"

"How is Sora part girl?" Kida asked.

"He likes shopping and talks on the phone for hours on end. I call that part girl" Roxas stated with a smirk.

"Well you eat ice cream when you're upset" Xion pointed out. "So your part girl too"

"I eat ice cream if I'm upset or not" Roxas defended.

"Still you eat more when you are"

"No I don't" he stated. "I haven't even touched it for the last few years. And they've been more upsetting then anything in my life"

"You haven't eaten ice cream at all?" the girl asked, he shook his head.

"Xion, I haven't had ice cream since before your accident"

"Why not?"

"I promised" she looked at him oddly, "I promised you Xion I'd get you ice cream that day of the accident. You never got that ice cream"

"So you stopped eating it?"

"I couldn't eat it" Roxas explained. "The thought of even eating ice cream made my stomach turn"

"You don't like ice cream anymore…"

"No, thinking about it, it's still my favorite food"

"That doesn't make sense"

"As long as I'm not eating it Xion, I'm fine" she shook her head.

"I still don't get it"

"I think I just wanted to wait for you wake up so we could share" Xion looked at the blonde as he spoke. "I wanted to keep that promise all that time ago"

"It was you who put the ice cream in the freezer" she exclaimed.

"Yeah that was me" he smiled, "I got three so we could share… But I ran off like an idiot we didn't get a chance to"

"Three? Wouldn't you have only needed two?" Kida pointed out. "Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have interrupted your talk" Roxas shook his head.

"It's fine" Roxas ensured before turning back to Xion. "I got three because Axel was with me at the time…" Roxas eyes fell as he continued, "I don't think Axel will be around much anymore"

"Did you two get into a fight?"

"I think we go into two fights…"

"How can you think?" the girl pointed out. "Shouldn't you know?" Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Its just I haven't really talked to him… Last two times I saw him he was really pissed at me" Roxas explained wrapping the back of his neck uncomfortably. "When I left after you first woke up. He was mad how I dealt with it and gave me a big lecture the whole way home. I know I didn't deal with it well…" Roxas trialed off before getting back to the point, "Then remember that night everyone was freaking out I wasn't home?" the girl nodded. "He called really pissed off because Riku and Sora called him looking for me. I'm guessing one of them gave him my number because I hadn't given it to him..."

"Roxas get to the point" Xion near snapped.

"He woke me up and then yelled at me. What do you think happened?"

"You where a complete and total ass, and hung up on him"

"Pretty much. Only add me biting his head off before hanging up"

"And you didn't apologize?" this time the girl did snap.

"No… I mean, I called him back later and left a message. But I know that doesn't even begin to cut it"

"Then why haven't you done more?"

"I told you he won't talk to me. He's pissed. I'd call him but I don't have his number. I don't even have my cell. I lost it remember"

"… Right I forgot about that" she confessed.

"Right. And not like I'm just going to randomly pop up at his doorstep"

"You know where he lives?"

"Yeah" Xion smiled.

"That's great. Just go over and tell him you're sorry"

"I just stated I can't" Roxas pointed out sharply.

"You could write him a letter" Kida said, "Or email him. If you have it that is"

"… I don't" Roxas sighed. Xion watched as Roxas became sadder then he already was.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Xion asked, knowing Roxas didn't get close to people easily.

"He's my best friend… Or he was, at least to me we were" Roxas let out another sigh. "Hell for all I know he doesn't even care" the blonde muttered sadly, "Either way I crewed up big time"

…

After Xion and his talk Roxas left the hospital. He was still depressed as he made his way down the busy streets. He stayed on the back streets and did his best not to get bumped by other walking. Tifa scolded him when he got home. Sending him to his room like a child how was getting grounded.

He lay in his bed using Red XIII as a pillow. He talked with the animal about his day. The animal silently listened, his calm and controlled presence, soothing the blonde as he lay talking. Roxas was nearly asleep when Sora came home. Opening his eyes slowly, seeing Sora fall back onto the other bed.

"Welcome back" Sora jumped before looking over to the blonde. Roxas smiled and did his best not to laugh, the pain not worth it.

"I thought you were asleep"

"Almost" he yawned, "How was your day?"

"Crazy" Sora sighed before letting his head fall back onto the bed.

"Tell me about it"

And Sora did just that. Told Roxas about Riku and him hanging out with Kairi, Hayner, Demyx and Zexion; about the movie they went to see and the fight Riku got into with Hayner, getting them kicked out of the restaurant they where at. Roxas laughed at that. Riku and Hayner practically hated each other; it was no surprise they fought. The surprise was that they where even hanging out in the first place.

"Demyx and Zexion are downstairs too"

"Really?" Sora looked over to the blonde.

"Yeah they where talking to Tifa when I left them. Demyx was talking so much he didn't realize he was following me home" Roxas smiled.

"Sounds like him"

"Yep" Sora smiled widely. Both smiles faded as they heard footsteps rushing up the stairs.

"You don't think…" Roxas couldn't bring himself to finish. And he didn't need to as the door burst open and Demyx ran inside.

"No!" the blonde explained rushing to Roxas. "What happen? Tifa said you're on bed rest!" Demyx asked loudly and quickly, pulling the boy up by his shoulders. Roxas couldn't even answer as he cried out in pain; Demyx having moved him to fast and in the wrong way when he pulled him up.

"Demyx stop!" Sora cried out, "He broke three rips, your going to kill him!" just then Zexion ended the chaos.

Demyx getting shoved off the bed by an overprotected Sora, who now held Roxas in his arms. Roxas sat on the bed holding back tears of pain and trying to catch his breath. Red XIII growling lowly.

"I told you not to bother him" Zexion stated walking over to Demyx, pulling him to his feet. Demyx in tears hugged Zexion, Zexion just stood their as he was hugged.

"Roxas broke three ribs" the musician cried, "And I hurt him more. I didn't mean too"

"Demyx I'm okay" Roxas assured. Demyx looked over at him, still holding Zexion and tears in his eyes. "Just don't do it again"

"You sure" the man sniffed.

"I'm sure. Just don't hug me either… You know what I think it best if you just don't touch period"

"Okay!" Demyx jumped away from Zexion and onto the end of Roxas's bed, smiling. Zexion stood there as if nothing had happened, examining Roxas silently.

"Sora you can let go now" the brunette hesitantly removed his arms from around the blonde and went back to his own bed.

"When did this happen?" Roxas turned to Zexion.

"Um, few days ago. I'll be back in my classes in a few weeks. Thank goodness. I think I've been out of school more then I've been in it"

"Yeah" Sora agreed thinking about it. "First was your heart thingy. Then you got sick that night you stayed out and now you get into a fight coming home from the theater"

"Sounds as if your life is eventful" Zexion spoke eyes never leaving Roxas. Roxas couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under the others gaze. His eyes made Roxas feel he knew more then he was letting on or suspected something. He had a right to, but it didn't help Roxas feel anymore comfortable.

"You must have really bad luck" Demyx stated, "You should get a rabbit foot, their lucky" Roxas smiled weakly.

"I don't really like the thought of carrying around some dead foot"

"Now that you put it that way, I don't either" Demyx agreed. "Pops been complaining you're not around enough"

"He's the one not giving me the hours" Roxas pointed out. "Not that I can work now anyway" he huffed.

"I know Pops will understand. I'll talk to him" Demyx promised with a smile.

"Thanks"

Demyx spoke with the blonde about random things, adding Sora to the conversation along with Zexion, even thought he didn't speak. They talked for a nearly a half hour before Demyx paused.

"Roxas…" Roxas looked at him oddly seeing the smiled fade.

"Yeah?"

"What happened the other day when we found you napping?" he asked hesitantly.

"I had a bad dream that's all Demyx" Sora perked up at this.

"Roxas?" the blonde turned to the brunette.

"Sora it's nothing for you to worry about"

"It was after the dream about A-"

"Sora" Roxas warned. The brunette hand shot to his month realizing what he'd almost just done.

"Sorry I didn't…" he trialed off. Roxas eyes moved away from the blonde letting out a sigh.

"It was after that" Roxas confessed. "But I don't need you worrying Sora. It's the dream you're thinking about"

"Roxas do you have nightmares often?" Zexion questioned.

"Doesn't matter, does it? Can't do anything about it even if I do" Zexion's eye's narrowed.

"It that why you've been missing sleep?"

"Part of it" Roxas admitted. "But there's more to it then that"

"Explain" Roxas turned looking back at the man just as narrowly as he was him.

"No"

"If you're doing this because you don't want us to worry. You're failing miserably" Roxas glare fell. "Did you really think I didn't notice something had changed. Though Riku and Axel seem to be upset over something and being ignorant, choosing not talking to you; it doesn't mean we who still are don't see it. Even if we're the ones that don't know you well" Sora and Demyx listened, for once both silent.

"I'm that transparent?"

"Yes. As crystal" the man stated. "Now would you like to inform us what's going on? Or are you going to continue to be foolish and keep up this false act of being okay"

"Other then sleeping problems?" the man nodded. "I can't tell you yet. Leon… he told me not to"

"What's Zex's uncle have to do with this?" Demyx asked confessed.

"I'm helping him with something's lately. I'm not allowed to talk about them…" Sora's eyes widened at this.

"Heartless!" the brunette shot up, "That's how you got hurt"

"Sora!" Roxas warned.

"You've been fighting Heartless! Why didn't you tell me and Riku? We could have helped! Isn't that why you gave us the Keyblades?"

"Sora! Dem and Zex can't know about this. Shut up!"

"It's a little late for that" Zexion stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't say anything Leon said I couldn't" Roxas shot turning to Sora. "And if you haven't said anything"

"You're the one that didn't tell me"

"How could I? I lost my cell. Am I supposed to scream at the top of my lungs and _hope_ you hear me?" Sora became silent. "See. Nothing I can do Sor" Roxas sighed turning back to the other two, "I really wish I could tell you. Hell I want to tell Axel too. But Leon thinks it's best if we don't tell you guys" Zexion stared down at the blondes before whipping out his cell; hitting speed dial before putting it to his ear.

"I'm with Roxas" Zexion spoke, his voice deeper then normal. "He won't tell me what the hells going on. Says you won't let him" Roxas eyes widened.

"Zexion are you trying to get Leon pissed at me" the blonde cried jumping up, hissing in pain as he did so. Zexion only glanced at the boy for a moment before turning back to his conversation.

"I don't care what your _think_ your doing Leon" Zexion warned. "My friends sitting in a bed with three broken bone. I want to know the truth" he went silent for a moment. "So be it" he said after a long moment. Flipping the phone shut. He turned to Roxas.

"Why did you do that?" Roxas asked as he held his side.

"You heard why. My friends hurt and I sure as hell am going to find out why" Zexion turned to Demyx, "Demyx where going to Leon's house" the blonde nodded and stood from the bed. "Sora you should come as well" he stated as he went out the door.

"Shit. Leon's going to kill me" Roxas cursed before going after them. Sora, who hadn't moved, ran after Roxas.

…

No one said a word as they made their way to Leon's house. Rinoa answered the door and for once, wasn't smiling. She nodded to them and led them to the back of the house where Leon's office was. The entered and the woman left them. Leon sat at his desk, having turned when the door opened. His eyes watched them sharply. Seeing Roxas he stood. The office was small only holding a desk, small bookshelf and a few boxes in the corner left of the door. The walls were a brown orange and the floor dark wood like the rest of the house.

"You should be home, resting" Roxas glared at the man.

"I would love to be. But it seems your nephew is as stubborn as mine" Leon shook his head before giving Roxas the chair. The others stood around the room as Leon turned to them.

"So it seems we have problem" the man stated watching the group.

"Yes we have a problem" Sora shot, "You have Roxas fighting Heartless by himself"

"I don't have him doing anything. The Heartless find him on their own. They go after strong hearts. Not only does Roxas have that, he has the Keyblade"

"Still you could have told me and Riku about it"

"Riku is on his way" the man stated, "I called him and Axel"

"Axel?" Demyx chirped.

"Yes. You two and Axel, we're the three Roxas wished to help him" Leon glanced back at the blonde who sat. "I told him no" turning back to the other Leon went on "But it seems it was inevitable, as Roxas said"

"Roxas said that?" Demyx said looking at the other blonde.

"Yes it seems Roxas choice in friends goes beyond what most of us would think" the man stated.

Just then the door opened again. Rinoa stood with her son and Axel. The two seemed shocked to see the others but entered the room. Rinoa shutting the door behind them leaving them alone. Axel looked over to Roxas, eyes narrow but not glaring.

"You look like shit" he stated sounding half amusedly and half concerned. But sounding mostly amused to Roxas.

"I'd think so" Leon spoke in a dark tone. "Not many people with broken ribs look well afterwards" Axel paled his eyes shooting to the blonde. This time full of nothing but concern.

"What?" Riku snapped looking at Roxas. "What the hell happened?"

"That what where here for" Zexion informed, "He wouldn't tell me unless Leon approved" Riku looked at his cousin, then back to Roxas, then to his dad.

"Now that the groups all here I'll inform you what's been going on. And why Roxas is hurt. Or more so how" Everyone turned to the man as he went on. "I sure all know about the killings going on. Other then myself and Roxas, I'm sure only Sora and Riku might have realized why the police can't do anything about it" Sora and Riku glanced at each other, thinking the same thing.

"Heartless" they said together.

"Yes and I wouldn't even know this if it wasn't for Roxas" Leon informed.

"Whys that?" Demyx asked innocently.

"Because, your friend was the first person that lived from one of the attacks" everyone's eyes shot to Roxas other then Sora, who looked sadly down.

"It was before Ventus came. You all remember that night everyone stayed over at the bar? The wound on my belly was from Heartless. They attacked the bar"

"It wasn't the last time Roxas was attacked" Leon informed. "He was attacked again when he was near the river one night. And more recently the other day coming home"

"So wait…" Sora cut him "Those time I thought you were sick you were…"

"I didn't want you to worry or blame yourself" Roxas said looking Sora in the eye, "I was the idiot who lost track of time. I'm the idiot that lost his phone"

"But if Riku and I where there you might not have gotten hurt"

"I've had broken ribs before Sor. I'll heal, just like I did last time"

"What are Heartless?" Zexion asked wisely.

"What left of a heart when it falls to darkness" Leon stated. "Though I don't know much about them, only what records I have and what Roxas and Riku have told me. Their not something to be trifled with"

"They can only be killed by someone that is exceptionally skill, magic or a Keyblade" Riku explained.

"Magic isn't real. And what's a Keyblade?" Axel shot, not liking the crap that he was hearing.

"Magic is too real" Roxas snapped, "And a Keyblade's a weapon made for someone's heart"

"Sounds gross" Demyx muttered.

"He meant it figuratively" Zexion stated.

"Oh!" Demyx smiled. "Then it not gross" the others shook their heads.

"Okay so why don't you just give Keyblade thing to everyone in the city?" Axel questioned. "And you still didn't explain why Roxas is hurt"

"Keyblades can only be wielded by few people" Leon said glaring at the red head, "You can't just give away a Keyblade. We already tried"

"The Keyblade chooses its wielder. The wielder doesn't choose the Keyblade" Riku added.

"And how do you know all of this crap?" Axel asked his friend.

"Because I have one" Riku snapped not liking Axel attitude at the moment. "What crawled up your ass and died anyway? You where just fine when we were walking here"

"Ever think hearing this bull crap did it?" the man shot back.

"If you don't like what you're hearing then leave" Leon said coldly. "I honestly didn't want any of you here in the first place" the man stated bluntly. "It was Roxas who choose you. I'm beginning to wonder why" Axel's eyes moved to the blonde. Roxas sat his eyes downcast.

"Roxas picked us?" Axel asked confused.

"It seems he thinks you five can kill Heartless" Leon turned to Roxas, "Would you like to explain"

"I don't have a choice do I" he sighed. "Riku and Sora have Keyblades. If they tired I think they could us magic. But Zexion will most likely be the best in that department. I'm not sure though. I'm honestly not sure about Demyx and Axel either. But I think if the Nobodies go looking for them, they'd be able to control them"

"What a Nobody?" Demyx asked eagerly.

"What's left after a heart falls to darkness"

"So their bad?" the musician asked.

""Bad or good, I don't know" Roxas said. His head began to ring. His eye shot close as his hand rose to his head.

Behind closed eyes, Roxas found himself in a white room. Only the drawings on the walls giving the room color. Along with the girl that sat at the end of the white table.

_"They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something" _she spoke softly.

The image faded as Roxas heard his name being called. He opened his eyes his head still ringing, finding himself back in Leon's office.

"Roxas?" Sora called worriedly. Roxas shook his head as his hand fell.

"Just a headache" he stated "Where was I… Nobodies right" Roxas said gathering his thoughts. "Their not good or bad. It's just how you look at it" everyone stared at the blonde blankly. "What? I said it was just a headache"

"Whatever that was, it wasn't a headache" Demyx pointed out. "I'm not even that smart and I know that"

"You are too smart Dem" Roxas stated, "And yes it was"

"You didn't even hear us for a few minutes" Sora said worriedly. "I was calling you for a while"

"I was just getting over the pain" Roxas said looking a Sora. Sora catching the looking in the blonde's eye, let it go.

"If you say so" Sora sighed.

"Getting back to Nobodies. I think Demyx and Axel will be able to get them to listen" the blonde stated. "Zexion might too, but I think he could just stick to magic"

"You keep saying magic. It's not a scientific thing at all. It's fictional and has no proof of existing" Zexion stated.

"If you keep thinking like that then it never will be" Demyx shot. "Its like Santa and Pixies"

"Pixies aren't-" Demyx covered Zexion's mouth before he could finish.

"Are you trying to kill them" the man raised a brow at the boy.

"Don't you know?" Sora spoke with a smile. "Every time someone says they don't believe in _'you-know-what'._ One falls dead" he ended sadly.

"That a bunch of-" before Axel could finish Roxas pointed at him. Uttering a fire spell under his breath, he light Axel's sleeve on fire. "What the hell!" he snapped patting the fire out. Everyone laughed, Leon and Roxas doing his best not to.

"Now tell me magic's not real" Roxas shot. The man turned to him.

"You're saying you did that?"

"Want me to zap you next time?" Roxas asked as if he was stupid. "I gave you your element"

"That was a fluke" Axel stated and Roxas only raised his hand at him.

"Remember you're the one that had to be stubborn" before he could even say a word a small bolt of electricity came flying at him.

"Shit!" Axel fell straight to the floor. This time no one was sure whether to laugh or stare at Roxas in aw. They took the second option and stared; Axel staring up at him while holding his now numb arm that had just been zapped.

"You're the one that was stubborn" Roxas pointed out with a smirk before standing. He moved over the man.

Axel only stared as the blonde moved to him. He nearly jumped back when Roxas hand came out to him again. Axel stopped when he saw the hurt look cross over Roxas face when he flinched. The sadness didn't fade when Roxas lowered his hand to Axel's numb arm. Roxas merely broke eye contacted and looked to his arm. Feeling warmth in his arm, Axel's eyes shot to what Roxas was doing. The blonde's hand was now glowing in a warm green light. Before he knew it the pain was gone and Roxas was standing.

"That should fix it. Sorry I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid" he said before wavering. Roxas eyes drooped and he began to fall forward. Leon moved swiftly, catching the boy.

"Roxas?" the man spoke worriedly.

"Tried" Roxas muttered, his eyes falling completely shut.


	12. Dream XI

**Chapter XI**

…

_A boy stood on a beach he'd never seen. Seeming all too familiar as he watched the waves. Looking down as the water kissed the sand his blue eyes paused on a seashell. Kneeling to take the shell in his palm. _

_Tchhhhh-STATIC-shhhhhhhhhh_

_Staring down at the yellow and blue shell, he whispered his friend's name. Searching for any sign, only to find himself alone._

_Shhchhhhh-STATIC-Txhhhhhhhhh_

_The image faded as he awoke from the memory filled dream._

…

Roxas woke to an unfamiliar room. He heard voice just the other side of the door to his right. He sat up looking around at the white walls and wood floors. Before his eyes could wonder farther his attention was drawn to beyond the door.

"What do you mean you don't know?" a voice snapped worriedly.

"I don't know. This hasn't happened before" Roxas knew that voice. It was Leon, as calm as ever.

"He must have used up to much energy on magic" it was Sora's voice that wisely responded. "With some rest he should be okay"

"So he'll be okay?" another asked worriedly, Roxas guessed was Demyx.

"I think so" Sora spoke again.

"Sora's right" a deeper voice added. "I just can't believe he ran off like that" Roxas knew it was Zexion speaking now, his voice controlled.

"It is a lot to take in"

"Yeah but Dem, you and Zexion didn't leave like that" Sora spoke again. Leaving only the first voice with spoke next.

"Leon…" it was a woman's voice, leaving Roxas to know it was Rinoa.

"He'll be fine Rinoa. If anything it could be a good thing he passed out. He needs the rest" the woman sighed and Roxas heard footsteps.

"Where Axel?" Leon questioned.

"I couldn't get him to come back. Said he had work" Riku's voice joined the group. "How's Roxas?"

"Sleeping" Leon informed, "Hopefully it'll stay that way" Roxas looked down at his hands, no longer listening to conversation.

He laid bay down. Staring at the wood boards above him that made and held up the ceiling. Sighing he closed his eyes going to sleep, feeling now more then ever, that he'd lost Axel as a friend.

…

Roxas woke again later shooting up in bed. He didn't even feel the pain the shot through him, his mind racing with the images of a Twilight Thorn racing through his mind. Calming down Roxas found the sky outside the window dark and still in Leon's house, alone as much as before. Thoughts shot for a moment to the days in Twilight Town, days of a past life, before Sora.

"Why…" Roxas whispered looking down at his hands. "I can't get it out of my head… Those days" he leaned forward, raising his head in his palm, "Maybe … Am I supposed to exist?"

He stood from the bed then, making his way to the door. Opening it silently the blonde made his way down the stairs. Entering the hall that lead to the kitchen and living room, he turned for the living room, not wanting to deal with the voices he heard coming from the kitchen. He stopped at the window that looked out the front of the house. His sky blue eyes turning to the dark sky above.

Roxas watched the sky as he rose a hand to his broken ribs. The same green light from before came as he healed himself. The blonde knew that's why he collapsed; he'd been healing himself for the past few days, slowly. Using the other spells on Axel used more energy then he had. But with the rest he'd gotten, Roxas knew he could do this. So he healed until the pain vanished. He knew they were most likely still cracked, but at least they where no longer broken. His hand didn't move from his ribs as the light faded. Running his fingers over the spot he'd just healed, senselessly in his boredom.

Roxas didn't even know someone had joined him until a hand took his own. Looking over he saw gold eyes peering up at him. He smiled at the Vivi, in a silent way insuring he was fine. The boy smiled back hugging the blondes arm.

"You should be resting" Roxas looked up to see Leon standing, arms crossed over his chest.

"I rested" Roxas said simply, not really fighting the man.

"The others are in the kitchen" Leon stated "It your going to be up, at least go in there and show them your alright" Roxas nodded. Leon and Vivi leading the way to the voice filled room. Everyone head shot up and smiled at the blonde when he entered.

"You feeling better?" Riku asked first, Demyx jumping to his feet and running over to the blonde.

"You should sit" Demyx stated pulling Roxas to the chair he'd just abandoned.

"Demyx I don't need your chair" the other blonde didn't listen as he pushed him into the chair gentle.

"I'll sit with Zexion" the boy stated running over to the spoken man, taking a place in his lap before he could protest. Looking around at the group Roxas saw Axel was still gone.

"Axel left huh" Roxas did his best to hide the sadness but with the look he got from Sora, he guessed he didn't sound convincing.

"Said he had work" Riku informed.

"Right…" Roxas sighed. "I shouldn't have done that"

"It wasn't you" Demyx ensured, "I don't think he would have stayed anyway"

"Man's an idiot" Zexion stated dryly. "He didn't even stay long enough for Leon to explain farther" Demyx nodded sadly.

"Axel's a hot head. He always has been" Riku pointed out, "He'll come around after he gets his assed kick"

"Kicked by what?" Demyx asked looking at the silver haired teen.

"Me, Sora or a Heartless"

"I'm going to kill him" Sora said darkly, everyone jumping not hearing Sora in such a dark tone. "He hurt Roxas. I'm going to tare him limb from limb. Then feed him to the Heartless" Roxas laughed as everyone stared nervously at the brunette, only Leon seemed unfazed.

"I'm fine Sor. He didn't hurt me" Sora's deep blue eyes shot to the blonde.

"Don't even defend him. He's been an ass. Xion told me about your talk" Roxas opened his mouth to protest only to have Sora stop him. "No. I told you if he ever hurt you I was going to kick his ass. I plan to do just that" with that Sora crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "It's his fault for not listening to my warning"

"Sora, your scaring Dem and Vivi" Riku pointed out. Sora looked to see Vivi hiding behind Leon and Demyx holding onto Zexion.

"Sorry" Sora laughed smiling, his arms falling back to his sides as if he didn't just say anything out of the norm.

"I feel sorry for Axel" Demyx muttered to Zexion.

"Agreed" the man said looking at the now smiling brunette, who you wouldn't think would ever have a malicious thought.

"So what did I miss? Other then Axel leaving?"

"Leon told us about Heartless and Nobodies!" Demyx explained happily to Roxas, "He talked about all the work you've been doing to help people. You're like a superhero!" he declared almost falling off Zexion's lap. And would have it the other man didn't grab him.

"I'm no hero Dem" Roxas ensured.

"Anyway" Riku cut in before Demyx could go on, "Leon explained how you thought Demyx and Zexion could help with Nobodies. He said only sudden ones though"

"Yeah. Demyx should be able to control the Dancers"

"Really?" he asked happily. "Why?"

"…" Roxas was silent for a long moment before deciding he better tell the truth. "Because you could in a past life" he said slowly, not looking at anyone.

"Past life?" Demyx asked confessed, Roxas simply nodded. "Like I died once" another nod. "… Then how do you know about it?" Roxas finally looked up at the other blonde.

"I remember mine… You were in it" Demyx blinked looking at the others, as if waiting for them to tell him it was a joke.

"You're not joking" Zexion spoke looking at the younger blonde and not seeing any signs of lying.

"No… Zexion you were there too. I didn't know you as well though" Roxas stated. "We all work together in an organization…" Roxas didn't want to finish, he didn't want his friends to know what they once where. He didn't want them to feel as he did.

"What did we do?" Zexion asked ever so wisely.

"We were looking for something. It doesn't matter now. What matters is we can help people"

"Did we have numbers?" Demyx asked randomly. Roxas eyes shot to the blonde.

"Why would you ask that?" Zexion and Demyx knew it was a yes just by Roxas's reaction.

"Me and Zex; as long as we can remember, Axel too, had numbers stuck in our head" he stated. "I always nine and Zex had-"

"Six" Roxas said this time it was their turn to be shocked "Axel still likes eight then…"

"; "The Cloaked Schemer" Power: Illusion. Weapon: Lexicon" Leon read from the book he now held "; "The Melodious Nocturne" Controlled Dancers. Power: Water. Weapon: Sitar" the man looked up at the two. "You may not believe in past lives. But theirs evidence that you do have one" Leon stated holding up the book. "This isn't the only record of your names popping up either. After Roxas told me about other like himself I did research on you and ten others. All matching the information Roxas gave me"

"Not that I don't trust Rox, but couldn't he have just read that stuff and told it to you" Demyx stated.

"He could have, if he had government approval" Leon said sternly. "I barely was able to get my hands on the information. I doubt Roxas could even gain access to the information in ten years, let alone now"

"So Roxas really…" Demyx turned to the other blonde who was looking down sadly, Vivi doing his best to cheer him up silently.

"What does it say about Axel?" Zexion asked.

"; "The Flurry of Dancing Flames" Controlled Assassins. Power: Fire. Weapon: Twin Chakrams" Roxas said before Leon could even look.

"What you got it memorized?" Riku asked looking at the blonde. He didn't realize the cruel humor in his words.

"No…" Roxas stated. Riku thinking back remembered something the blonde had once said.

"That's right you two were best friends" Roxas laughed dryly.

"Not doing me much good now" he pointed out almost bitterly.

"Axel really is an idiot" Demyx said softly, watching the sadness pass over Roxas as he said those words. Zexion looked over to Demyx hearing his words.

"It seems so" the man agreed. Roxas laughter dying and Leon began explaining father about what had been truly going one in Radian Garden.

…

Across town at 'Paopu Flowers' Axel finished his last delivery to find it too late to head home. He sighed as he made his way upstairs to his parent's house. Aerith welcomed him warmly and Marline pulled him off to play with him, only to be stopped when their mother pointed out Axel hadn't eaten yet.

"You look like you have something on your mind" Axel looked up to see his father leaning against the counter across from him. The younger shrugged.

"Just some crap Leon was talking about" Axel stated getting back to his meal of leftover lasagna.

"Leon told you about the murders?" Axel paused in his meal looking up at Zack.

"Yeah, some stuff about Heartless or something. Then Roxas started talking about magic and shit"

"What else? Did Roxas tell you anything?" Axel raised a brow at this.

"He didn't tell me anything. He shot a bolt of lightning at me" Zack laughed, "How is that funny?"

"Didn't believe in magic did you" the man laughed, Axel became confused.

"Are you saying…?"

"I know about magic? Yeah, can't use it thought" he shrugged, "Never really my thing" he waved it off. "Kid, tell you about the Keyblade too?"

"Wait, Roxas told you all of this?"

"Heck no" Zack said shaking his head as his arms crossed over his chest. "I already knew most of this. I know about Heartless too and Nobodies"

"Leon told you then"

"Partly; I am an ex-Soldier. I think you underestimate me Axel" he tsk'd, "Really not a nice thing to do to your old man"

"You're far from old" Axel pointed out. Zack merely shrugged.

"I'm not getting any younger"

"Doesn't matter Dad" Axel ensured. "None of my business. And honestly I think it's all a bunch of crap" Zack listened as his son went on. "Riku followed me have way here when I left. Saying some stuff about Roxas and past lives. Really magic's one thing but past lives are pushing it" Axel stated taking a large bit of lasagna.

"What did Riku say exactly?" Zack asked, suddenly serious. Axel taken back by the sudden change answered blankly.

"Said Roxas and he remember theirs and that's why I have to help them. Said something else too I wasn't listening" Zack's eyes narrowed.

"And you didn't think that your best friend since middle school might be telling you the truth?"

"Really?" Axel said almost in shock. "You believe that?"

"Yes" he replied flatly, "I can't believe you didn't"

"Dad-"

"Don't" Zack cut his son off. "Don't say their crazy or it doesn't exist. Just because you don't remember, doesn't mean someone else doesn't. And though it may not be real to you, it sure as hell is real to those that do" Axel could only stare at the man. Before either could speak Zack pulled out his phone dialing a number as he walked out of the room.

Leaving Axel in his confused state, Zack called Leon. He needed to get things straight. Moving to the hall as the other picked up the phone.

"_Hello_**" **

"Leon"

"_Fair_"

"I need to speak with Roxas. Is he still there?" the man on the other end paused before trading hands.

"_Hello?_"

"Roxas"

"_Zack_" Roxas sounded surprised and Zack didn't blame him.

"I need to talk to you about a few things. You in a room where you can talk" the other then paused and Zack could hear footsteps as the boy moved.

"_Okay what's up?_" Roxas asked after Zack heard a door shut.

"I need to know what your relationship with my son was in your past life" he said bluntly in all seriousness.

"…_I, how…? How did you know about that?_"

"Kid we'll get into more details later just talk"

"_We were best friends… Partners, we worked together. We made a promise…_" Roxas trailed of for a moment. "_Why does this matter? Axel pretty much hates me now. If not thinks I'm crazy. All I know for sure is I lost my best friend_" the unseen blonde stated. Zack could hear the sadness the boy was holding back as he spoke.

"What was your promise?" again Roxas paused on the other end.

"_I keep it, no matter how much now I wish I hadn't_" this time it was Zack was the one that paused.

"What was it?"

"_Does it matter? It's over with; Axel never has to see me again_" this time Roxas didn't even try to hide his emotions. "_It seems when we have hearts, we don't get along… Could you tell him sorry for me?_"

"Roxas" Zack went to comfort the boy.

"_I should go. Its late and I still haven't eaten_"

"Roxas-"

"_Bye Zack_" Zack pulled the phone away from his ear looking down at it as it rang out the dial tone. He flipped it shut with a sigh, before turning back to the kitchen. Axel was now standing by the sink cleaning his plate when Zack entered. Axel barely had time to turn around when Zack started in on him.

"Get your ass back to Leon's" Axel blinked at the man that stood only an inch taller.

"Um, did you forget about the curfew? It's the whole reason I'm here for the night"

"You need to talk to Roxas. Face to Face" the man sated, "You need to fix this" Axel eyes narrowed.

"Why does it matter? Turns out I barely know the kid. He just popped up out of no where. Sure I like hanging out with him, but he's not worth the trouble anymore"

"I can't believe I raised such an idiot" Zack snapped. "Something's you can't explain" Zack said looking down at his son, "Sometimes there are things that will happen. People your dawn to. People that will find you. Don't push them away"

"What the hell are you talking about Dad?" Axel snapped back.

"Damn it Axel" the man hissed. "Forget everything, go find your friend"

"I don't even know him anymore"

"You don't need to know him!" Zack snapped, "Roxas is waiting for you. He's always been waiting. So keep your promise and find him" Axel shook his head.

"You don't even make sense!"

"Axel Tyson Fair, have even heard a single word I've said!"

By this point both Aerith and Marline had made their way to the kitchen, hearing the two bickering. The come in to find Zack staring Axel down. Both looking upset in their own way.

"Zack?" Aerith questioned worriedly.

"Stay out of this Aerith" Zack spoke softly to his wife. "This is something Axel has to do"

"I'm not doing anything" Axel stated, "I tried to be his friend. He didn't want to be"

"What makes you think that?"

"He never talks about anything. Last time I spoke with him, he bit my damn head off for worrying about him. Yelled at _me_ for worrying!"

"Was this before or after Xion woke up?"

"After" Axel replied sharply.

"Damn it Axel! Do you realize how much stress that boy's under?" Zack question, "He blames himself for Xion accident. He has to fight Heartless. Deal with his past, this life's and his last. School and work added to that" he pointed out. "Then you're worrying atop of Tifa's and the rest of his family. Anyone with that much going on would have snapped at some point; sure whatever he said or did might not have been right. You're the older one. You're his friend. You should be there anyway. But no you drop him the moment things get hard!"

"…" Axel listened as he father went on.

"Can you even imagine going through what he did with Xion? What if Marlene got hurt and you watched; unable to do a thing as she got hurt? Hell the kid didn't even know if she'd live. She was in a coma Axel. The doctors didn't even think she was going to wake up" he explained. "Did you know Roxas paid most of the hospital bills? He's not even twenty and he's probably in more debt then I am because of those bills and school"

"Doesn't Roxas's dad have money?" Marlene asked from her mother side. Saddened to hear about her best friend's uncle and her brother fighting.

"Yes he does. But you want to hear the sad thing?" Zack asked rhetorically. "His father disowned him for things he didn't have any control over" Zack stared his son down, "After enduring years of abuse the man threw him out like trash"

"Zack I think you've said enough" Aerith said softly in worry.

"I'm almost done Aerith" Zack ensured softly. "Axel you want to know why I'm so upset with you right now?" he asked no longer holding the edge in his voice, "Because if you would have gotten over your hotheadedness you would have seen all of this yourself. If you would have been the friend you are with Riku and Demyx to Roxas, he wouldn't be telling me that he's sorry. He told me to tell you, sorry" this snapped Axel out of wherever he'd been. "Yeah he also said you didn't have to see his face again. Are you happy? The boy thinks you hate him, and all he can do is say sorry"

"… He thinks I hate him" was all Axel could muster.

"Yes, he does. He didn't say anything about hating you. He didn't say a single thing negative about you. All he said was he lost his best friend"

With Zack's words, Axel felt like he'd been slapped in the face. Roxas had called him a best friend. Axel didn't even think he was barely the boy's friend let alone…

All thoughts in the room where cut off as Axel's phone went off. Looking down dumbly for a moment, Axel dug the flame covered cell out of his pocket. He was confused to see it read 'One New Message' in black digital letters. Flipping his phone open he looked down to find it was a voice mail, he looked twice at the date.

It was from an over a month ago. He looked at the time it was nearly 2:00am. Answering the question why he hadn't answered it. Nevertheless Axel flipped it opened letting it play. It was silent at first several seconds in a voice cut in slowly.

"… _I was an ass. I'm sorry_" Axel's eyes widened, pulling the phone away to check the date again. Looking over the date again, Axel realized what it was. Roxas had called that night they fought on the phone. Axel found it I ironic that he only get the message now, of all time. Fate really must have been mocking at him now. Laughing dryly Axel pushed past his father.

"Axel?" the man called after him. Axel didn't stop to look back.

"I truly am an idiot" was all Axel said as he walked out the door.

Roxas hadn't lied to Zack on the phone when he said he hadn't eaten; but didn't really plan to. Instead he returned the phone to Leon and asked if he could go to bed. The man nodded as the blonde made his way back up the stairs. He wasn't in bed ten minutes when he sat up, a dark chill running down his spine. Jumping to his feet, Roxas raced downstairs. He didn't need to say word to Riku, who looked at him with a nod, feeling it too.

"Heartless" Roxas and Riku said together. Leon turned to them as the word fell from their lips.

"Where?" they turned to the brunette haired man.

"Not far" Roxas stated.

"It's big" Riku added.

Roxas didn't even wait or listen to his name being called. He ran out the door in the direction he fell the Heartless. Demyx at his side. The only one that was able to keep up with Roxas when he ran out.

"Where is it? What's it look like?"

"You'll know when you see it" Roxas shot. "You shouldn't even be here Dem, it's dangerous"

"I can't let you go fighting bad guys alone" he stated. "Think of me as your sidekick!"

"Right his coming form the guy that doesn't think fighting's his thing"

"I can fight when I want-"

"Dem watch out!" Roxas yelled pushing the other out of the way just as they turned into a back street.

They landed and looked up just in time to see a large black ball of shadow rush through the spot they had just been standing in.

"What the hells that?" Demyx gasped, looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Demyx congratulations you just survived your first Heartless attack" the other looked at Roxas like he was insane. "Think you should have stayed home now?" Demyx shook his head.

"I'm fine" Roxas didn't say another word as they both stared at the Heartless.

It was pitch black and streaked with dark blue. Its glowing, yellow eyes are rather small but still intimidating as it stared them down. The inside of its mouth is blue. The mouth was nothing more then a jagged, toothy opening. It has three thick, black and blue tentacles with frayed, pink; two on its top and one on its underside.

Roxas pulled Demyx to his feet, not taking his eyes off the Heartless. The round Heartless charged again and Roxas pulled Demyx to the side. Narrowly avoiding the swift attack in such a narrow space, Roxas did the only thing he could.

"Dem run!" the blonde didn't hesitate to do so. Roxas ran after him.

"What is that thing?"

"A Heartless called Darkball"

"So why aren't we fighting it?"

"You want to try fighting in this ally?" Demyx looked around.

"No place to dodge" the other blonde stated.

"My point Dem"

"Oh!" Roxas couldn't help but smile at him. Demyx wasn't stupid like people labeled him. The fact was Demyx never took the time to think. If he did, he was smarter then most people; he could probably out smart Zexion if he tried. If anything he was a goof, always going off his first thought.

"Demyx, you know this city better then me. Where's the closest open space?" the musician thought about it for a moment, neither pausing in their run.

"Um, the crossing" he declared running forward to lead the way.

They came to the crossing Demyx was talking about. It was one of the cross road from each district; north, east, west, south. Roxas smiling widely, he turned and hugged Demyx without thinking. Demyx blinked shocked by the sudden hug.

"It's perfect" Roxas declared pulling away from the other. "You just saved our asses Dem" the other smiled back in welcome.

Their happy moment was cut short as three Darkballs joined them. Demyx scared turned to Roxas, not sure what to do.

"Rox?"

"Just dodge for now Dem. The others should be here soon"

"But you said I could help" Roxas raised his hand and summon two Samurai.

"They'll help you"

"That was so cool!"

"Dem, focus!" the blonde nodded.

"Right" Demyx smiled nevertheless and Roxas smiled back as he summoned his Keyblade. Demyx stared in aw as Roxas called '_Bond of Flame_'. "That looks like-"

"Something Axel drew. I know Riku already stated the same thing once" Roxas stated before running forward and taking out one of the Heartless quickly. The Samurai following his lead, with in moment the Darkballs where gone.

"That was sweet!" Demyx declared jumping into the air. Roxas shook his head as the street lights and the moon shined down around them.

"You could be a little concerned!" Roxas shot.

"Why you just kicked butt!" Roxas rolled his eyes before running back over to Demyx. Roxas again at Demyx's side focused on the presence that had brought him out in the first place. Demyx looked around watching the Samurai that stood close by, unmoved.

"It's coming this way…" Roxas whispered.

"What is?"

"A Heartless" Roxas gripped his Keyblade tightly. "A big one"

Before the Heartless came into view the sound of footsteps came towards them. The turned thinking it was the others only to see a shocked redhead stopping off the south street.

"Axel!" Demyx called and waved. The man didn't move, only stared at the two. Mainly the blade the younger blonde was holding and the two gray creatures. Demyx waving stopped when a large dark figure formed to the left of the man.

"AXEL!" both blondes cried, running forward.

Neither moved fast enough. Not even Axel turned in time to see the attack. Axel was thrown back, landing against a near by street lamp. Seeing the man gasp, Roxas knew he'd just got the wind knocked out of him. Roxas eyes narrowed as he jumped in front of the man, Demyx as his side making sure he was breathing.

This Heartless looked almost like a large Darkball. It had a black sphere for a body with several twisted tentacles sprouting out of it, these tentacles orange unlike the Darkballs. Two of these are large, each sporting two metal bands around them, while the rest are smaller and placed more haphazardly around the Heartless's body. Jagged maw is red on the inside, and its eyes are eerie, glowing, yellow circles with pitch-black rings around them. The most prominent feature of the Heartless was the two chains wrapped around its body, with each end of both chains attached to a conical weight.

Roxas stood in front of Demyx and Axel protectively. The Samurai standing on either side of them. The Heartless jumped into attraction, Roxas did the same. Leaving Axel to watch with Demyx, but unlike Demyx, Axel didn't have a clue what was going on.

Roxas didn't stop moving as he fought the Heartless, which continued to sink into the buildings and streets around him, jumping out in a snick attack at Roxas. In the brief moment Roxas would attack, dodging last second to be able to hurt the beast. Movements that Axel and Demyx where having a hard time following. One moment Roxas would be standing near the west street then the next thing they knew the boy was in the air, slashing at the beast before landing near the north street. Only to do it all over again in a split second, never once taking his eyes off the Heartless.

"Wow" Demyx said in aw, watching the fight. He never imagined a person could move so fast, let alone on of his friends.

"Dem what the hells going on?" Axel asked; eyes, like Demyx, glued on the fight.

"Oh right" Demyx looked down at the man; "You left and didn't get to hear it all. Roxas told me that's a Heartless. Um its different then we ran into before and a lot bigger" Demyx explained looking back to the fight. "Those two" he said, meaning the Samurai "Are Nobodies Roxas can control. You and me can do it too he thinks. We just got to fine them" that made Axel's toxic green eyes to jump to Demyx. Feeling eyes on him he turned away from Roxas.

"What?"

"Roxas said he thinks we can control Nobodies, because we did in a past life. I know it sounds crazy but it's true. Leon has all this stuff in a book to prove it" Axel eyes slowly turned back to the fight and the blade in Roxas's hand. "I know it looks like the Chakrams you designed" Axel only nodded numbly, "He said Riku told him the same thing"

They fell silent after that as Roxas seemed to be weakening the beast of a Heartless. It began to slow and became more predictable. Roxas own movements where too slowing and his breathing was becoming sharp, shallow pants; his body still not really ready for such a fight. Not completely healed. This didn't stop him form running forward taking the beast head on as it charge him. Both Demyx and Axel nearly jumped in as the younger did this. Only stopping as they saw Roxas jump last second, flipping over the Heartless as he dragged his blade along the beast. The Heartless cried out as hit head and back burst into flames, before being engulfed by them.

Roxas turned, waiting to see the creature fade back into darkness. His eyes widened in shock however as it didn't. Instead a large hand came out of nowhere throwing Roxas back. Lifting his head from his place against the street he saw a new beast forming. The flames being shaken off as it emerged.

The massive creature with black skin appeared. Its entire body is wrapped in teal thorns and both of its wrists and ankles still have manacles on them. Chains on its arms were broken, but the chain connecting its feet is not. Heart-shaped hole in its chest. The Heartless still had its large, red, toothy maw and beady, glowing yellow eyes. While it is muscular and has large hands and feet, it also has rather thin limbs. Each of its limbs sports three digits with long, red claws; two enormous orange horns and a massive orange mane, sticking out against its dark form.

It roared into the night and Roxas knew he was in over his head; already fatigued from his fight with its earlier form. Roxas stood weakly, panting deeply. He didn't care if he wouldn't win; all he had to do was protect Demyx and Axel until the others got there. Summoning '_Two become One_' Roxas ran forward.

Demyx and Axel watched as the boy called another blade and ran forward. Both saw the blonde weakening. They saw his panting and his movements slow.

"He's still fighting" Axel said in aw, not knowing where Roxas got the strength.

"He'd not fighting" Demyx stated as he watched, "He's protecting" the musician sadly explained, feeling hopeless. "Roxas knows he'd not going to win this fight" Axel turned to his friend.

"What?" Demyx looked at Axel sadly and pointed.

"The Nobodies, their gone" Axel looked and Demyx was right. "Roxas sent them away"

Axel realized what Demyx meant. Roxas sent the Nobodies away so if anything happened to him they wouldn't hurt anyone, mainly them. Axel jumped to his feet.

"I'm not just going to stand around"

"Axel?" Demyx stood after him. Axel clenched his fist, his anger building.

"I'm not just going to sit around and let my friend do all the fighting" he said walking into the fight. Calling fire to his hand Axel threw it at the creature, before raising his other hand calling flames to came and burn all around him.

Demyx hand seen Axel play with fire. He'd seen the man's pyromaniac side. Demyx knew what a pyrokinetic was; he'd seen the man make flames out of nothing. But what he saw now was beyond anything he'd seen Axel do. The musician's mind wandered back to what Roxas had said.

"The Flurry of Dancing Flames" Demyx whispered as Axel seemed to do just that.

Roxas head turned sharply when the Heartless suddenly caught fire. Axel stood fire around him; the man didn't seem fazed by the flames. No he stood in the middle of them smirking, his eyes watching the Heartless as it cried out.

Riku, Sora, Leon and Zexion made it in time to see Axel being surrounded in flames. And to see the large Heartless that stood being burned by him. Riku and Zexion both thought back to the time they meet Axel in middle school, even that, it was nothing compared to his.

"Axel's pissed" Zexion stated calmly as ever.

"Leon you get Demyx" Riku shot to his father. "Sora?" Riku turned to the brunette. Sora smiled widely at him. Both summoned their Keyblade in an instant before running forward; Sora moving to Roxas and Riku to Axel.

"Miss me?" Sora asked standing with a panting Roxas, pointing '_Oathkeeper_' at the beast.

"What took you so long? You stop at an ice cream shop on the way?" Roxas snapped as Sora glance at the two blades the blonde had.

"No fair, you can summon two" Roxas glared at the brunette.

"So not the time" he hissed before running forward.

"We talking about this later" Sora shot back running after him.

Riku running up to Axel with '_Way to Dawn_' in hand smirked seeing the look on the other's face.

"What it do? Insult your hair?" Riku teased.

"You're late" Axel replied ignoring the comment.

"Didn't know there was a time limit" the silver haired man stated in a cocky tone. Axel turned to glare at him, eyes pausing on the wing blade in his hand.

"Where do you people get those?"

"Summon them. If you would have stuck around you would have heard all about it" Riku said coldly now. Axel turned back to burning the Heartless.

"I came back didn't I?"

"Oh? Sure the Heartless didn't just chase you here?"

"Shouldn't you be fighting?" Axel snapped, "Roxas already killed it once" Riku looked at the beast of a Heartless before running forward without another word.

The Heartless attacked with its red claws and by swinging its broken chains; Roxas and Sora dodging both swiftly. Roxas not as cleanly as Sora, moving much slower; Riku joining in by saving Roxas by pulling him out of the way of one attack from its chains. Roxas and Riku jumping out of the way of one of its claws, the moment they got out of reach of the chains. Sora and Riku moved fast and out of danger. Roxas moved slower. He jumped away from its claws, landing Roxas didn't notice the other hand coming up behind him.

"Roxas!" Sora and Riku warned, but not quickly enough.

Roxas turned just in time to see the hand grab him. He lost grip of '_Two become One_' and it fell, fading away. While his other hand still held his other Keyblade, his arm was pined under the Heartless large hand, that its grip around him. He wasn't held for long as it threw him into a near back wall. Roxas fell to the ground, unconscious, '_Bond of Flame_' fading from his hand.

Sora eyes frozen on Roxas didn't see the beast's next attack. Riku jumped in the way, pushing Sora back, taking the blow. Riku flew back, landing hard on the sidewalk. Riku pushed himself up only to find himself unable to stand on his left leg; most likely now broken. Sora over his shock became angry, taking it out on the Heartless that just hurt his friends.

Axel on the other hand, ran to Roxas. He fell to the blonde side, looking him over. The blonde lay taking shallow breaths. Unable to wake him Axel cursed. The redhead eyes caught something in the blonde's hand. Opening Roxas hand Axel stared down in shock at the mini Chakram keychain. Looking down at it Axel felt a rush of emotions flow through him as Leon, Demyx and Zexion ran over to his side. Leon taking Roxas in his arms, Axel stopped him placing the keychain back into the boy's hand before turning back the fight.

Walking forward, he felt something calling to him as he walked. A feeling of something nagging at the back of his mind, something important that he couldn't place. Calling more flames Axel pushed the thought aside for later. At that moment, he had a Heartless to kill.

Before he even realized he hadn't done what he thought he done, instinct took over. Axel threw the flames he'd just called at the beast. Much to Axel shock he'd lifted his hand to thrown, only to find it wasn't fire he'd throw in the first place. He caught the weapon, which came swirling back to him, with ease. He looked dumbly down at it. It was a Chakram; it was circular and red, with eight silver spikes and circles around the edges, and two black handles shaped like crosses in the middle. Axel knew it well; it was the Chakrams he'd designed years ago. A smirk came to Axel's face as he glared back at the Heartless.

"Thinks just go a lot more interesting" the man muttered as he put his other, empty, hand out. Doing the same think as he did a moment ago, Axel called the other Chakram to his hand. Now holding both twin weapons, the red head rejoined the battle.

Riku and Sora froze when two weapons began to be thrown at the Heartless. The paused looking at each other then back, to where the weapon's returned to. Seeing Axel standing there catching them wasn't what they expected. Axel didn't even seem to notice their stares as he spun the weapon in his and only to throw them back at the Heartless. Both metal wheel-shaped weapons cutting through the beast head that caught fire the moment the weapons touched it. Over their shock Riku and Sora used that moment to jump and giving the Heartless a final blow. Both Keyblade running the beast through; Sora jumping to get the monsters neck and Riku taking out the legs, ignoring the pain in his own leg.

Both boys watched as the Heartless vanished. Sora jumping into the air the moment he knew they really won; his keyblade returning to nothingness. Riku on the other hand made the blade vanish before falling onto the ground, his leg aching. Axel smirked happily walking over to Riku his weapon's in hand.

"Looks like that save wasn't a good idea" Axel stated earning a glare from aquamarine eyes.

"Why did you do that sooner?" he snapped pointing to the Chakrams.

"Didn't know I could" Axel said looking them over.

"You mean it was a fluke?" Riku said flatly.

"Nah, I could do it again I think"

"You think?" Riku rolled his eyes as Axel called flames into his hands. The flames died and the Chakrams vanished.

"Riku are you okay?" Sora asked kneeling next to him.

"I think I broke my leg" he stated. "But I'll be fine" Axel joined Sora and kneeled beside him.

"How bad?"

"I don't know. Bad enough I can't walk on it"

"Really?" Axel leaned forward and gave Riku a poke in left leg, by his knee. Riku glared coldly.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding out where you broke it" he stated his pokes moving closer to his hip where he'd been hit.

"Would you st-OW!" Riku yelled hitting Axel hard in the head. The man wrapped his head while smirking.

"Looks like you broke your leg really close to your hip. Or if lucks against you, you broke your hip"

"You are lucky I can't walk or I'd kick your ass" Riku stated warningly.

"Well then we'll just have to rain check" Axel stated moving close to the man. "This is going to hurt" he stated as he put his arms around Riku.

"Shit" he hissed as Axel pulled him up.

"Want me to carry you or do you want to limp it?" Axel asked arm around his shoulder.

"Carry him" Leon answered for him. "We need to get back as fast as possible" he said, carrying a still unconscious Roxas on his back. Axel lifted Riku without a word. The other hissing in pain as he did so.

"Couldn't you just carry me on your back" Riku stated coldly.

"It would only hurt more" Riku was silent for a moment as they started walking.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you" Riku swore.

"What? Don't like being a princess" Riku went the hit Axel, being cut off as his leg protested with a shot of pain do to his movement. "Stop moving. Not only are you going to hurt yourself. I might drop you. You're not that easy to carry" he was still after that.

Demyx and Zexion stuck close to Axel and Riku while Sora stayed close to Leon. The trip back home, unlike the trip out, was Heartless free. Rinoa was waiting worriedly and Vivi, put to bed before they even left, was fast asleep. Axel dropped Riku onto the couch gently and Leon took Roxas up stairs to where he'd been resting earlier in the day.

"You alright here Riku?" he nodded turning to his mother.

"Mom I'm fine" he ensured as the woman began to fuss over him. Axel silently slipped way, following Leon up the stairs, Demyx right behind him while Zexion stayed with Riku.

Axel led himself down to the room that he remembered the man taking Roxas to earlier in the day. Leon and Sora stood by the bed when the man got to the door. Demyx invited himself in walking over to them, Axel slowly followed the blonde.

"How is he?" Demyx asked next to Sora.

"I don't know" Leon confessed. "We'll take him to the hospital in the morning. But tonight we're just going to have to keep an eye on him. It's to risky to go out again tonight"

"So he'll be okay?" the blonde asked again.

"I can only hope" Leon said unable to hide his own concern. Axel looked down at the unconscious blonde. Sora looked away from Roxas and turned to Axel. Sora may have been grateful of the help he'd given, but it didn't take back the fact he was mad at him.

"Axel" the red head turned a moment later realizing he'd been called. Sora glared at him coldly, the older suddenly felt his blood run cold.

"Yeah?" he managed.

"I'm going to give you two minutes to get out of my sight" the brunette warned. Confused and not understanding the seriousness, Axel turned to Demyx and Leon for answers.

"Ax, I'd run" Demyx said shyly moving closer the Leon; eye fearfully darting between Axel and Sora.

"Could someone explain why I should be running?" Leon looked to his son's childhood friend.

"I'd just start moving Axel. Seems you haven't learned not to cross a Strife" the man stated calmly.

Axel opened his mouth to speak only to stop as something grabbed his hair. Rather someone. The man gasped as he turned to see Sora dragging him out of the room by his hair. Once in the hall, Sora released the taller man. Axel rubbed his head as he spoke.

"What the hell Sora?"

"I gave you far warning" Sora stated flatly, "You should have ran"

"Wha-" Axel was cut shot when Sora fist slammed into his gut. The air getting knock out of him he doubled back, his arms wrapping around his stomach. Just when the Redhead caught his breath Sora moved again. This time it contacted with his face. Pain shot through the elder's jaw as he took another step back, running into the wall with a thud.

"I told you not to hurt him" Sora snapped, grabbing the front of the man's shirt, tugging him down to his eye leave.

Axel still shocked by the way Sora was acting, was blank. Vivid green met deep blue. The shorter stared forward; Axel couldn't bring himself to turn away. Something made the man freeze and this time it wasn't shock.

"…" Axel gulped, trying to clean the lump that was quickly forming in his throat.

"I told you not to do anything stupid" Sora explained, "You didn't listen. Roxas might let you get away with hurting him. But I wont" with that, Axel found himself again gasping for breath.

"Shit" Axel wheezed with a hissed, as Sora pulled away and the man fell to his knees. Rolling into himself and forward, Axel rested his head on the floor. His arms again around his waist, this time nursing the pain inflicted by Sora's knee. Sora stared down at the man without sympathy.

"You ever leave him like that again; I swear I do a lot more then this. I'll make that Heartless we just face the least of your nightmares" with that Sora turned returning to the room Roxas rest in. Leaving Axel alone, to suffer with his agony.

Axel stayed on the floor for a long moment. He wasn't sure what hurt more, the physical pain or the pain to his pride. The man couldn't decide was worse; the fact he now had bruised innards or the fact that it was Sora that inflicted them. Axel seriously wondered if he didn't have major damage as he stood. By the time he was on his feet Demyx had joined him in the hallway.

"Axel, you alright?" the blondes asked worriedly. Axel dropped one hand from his gut to move it to his jaw.

"Not sure" he confessed.

"Why didn't you run? We worried you"

"How the hell was I supposed to know Sora was going to kick my ass? I didn't even know he _could_ kick my ass"

"Well next time run when I tell you to" Demyx shot taking Axel hand away from his face to see the now forming bruise on his jaw line. "Ouch"

"Ouch? That's the best you got?" the man shook his head, pushing Demyx's hand away. "I'll be fine" he ensured looking at the now closed door that they'd just been in.

"Leon and Sora got Roxas, lets get you an icepack" the blonde offered, "I don't think you should be around Sora right now anyway"

"What was your first clue?" Axel shot dryly, as they moved down the stairs.

…

The next morning Roxas was still not awake. He, Riku and Axel were all submitted to the hospital. Riku for his broken leg, Axel for his back and the beating Sora gave him; come to find out being thrown into a light post can be very painful in the morning. Roxas himself had re-broken two of his nearly healed ribs, dislocated his shoulder and had massive bruising along his whole upper body, do to the Heartless treating him like a softball. All in all, everyone was surprised the blonde wasn't worse. Riku and Axel were released quickly, unlike Roxas who was going to be kept until he woke and after a few more tests.

The day was nearly over and the blonde had yet to wake. Dr Thatch couldn't explain it, all test showed he was fine. Leaving it Roxas to decide when he'd wake up. That night Leon explained to a very unhappy Cloud and Tifa what happened. Sora didn't come home that night, he sat by Roxas side. Demyx, Zexion, Riku and Axel all sat in the waiting room.

It was far into the night, or rather early the next morning, when Roxas opened his eyes. His blue eyes opened to white walls and the sound of a constant peep. Feeling height at his side he turned to find Sora sleeping, his head resting one crossed arms. Looking the boy over Roxas could see the tension in his shoulders and the worried expression on his sleeping face. Roxas wasn't aware how long he'd been out but he was aware of the aches going through his whole body. Roxas didn't want to think of what he'd feel like once the IV was out of his arm and he was no longer getting the painkillers it was supplying him. Adjusting to the pain, he raised his hand to rest on Sora's head. Sora let out a sigh in his sleep but didn't wake. Roxas smiled and ran his fingers through the brown spikes, within moments the tension melted away from Sora's shoulders and his frown brow relaxed. The blonde continued this until he fell back in a dreamless sleep.

Sora woke to find a Roxas's hand resting on his head, lifting his head, the hand fall back onto his shoulder. Roxas, feeling this was pulled back from unconsciousness. Sora smiled widely as Roxas eyes opened; jumping to his feet as he turned his way. Roxas pulled back his hand and smiled back.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost two days"

"No wonder I feel like I have to pee" Roxas half joked.

"How do you feel?" Sora asked ignoring the blonde's statement.

"Other then having to pee? Sore"

"You want me to call a nurse?" Roxas paused before looking himself over.

"They didn't put a catheter in me did they?" Sora gave him a look. "I seriously have to pee. If I have one I'll just go, if I don't I need to get up" Roxas explained, "And honestly I'm so fuzzy right now I'm not sure if I'm seen seeing straight. Meaning I can barely tell how faraway my feet are let alone if I have a-"

"I get it!" Sora cut in, really not needing to get more on the subject. "No they didn't"

"Great" Roxas stated pushing himself up throwing the blanket to the side as he threw his legs off the bed. The blonde sighed looking at himself. "You really let them put me in a gown" Sora came to the other side of the bed as he replied.

"I didn't let them do anything. Leon was calling the shots" Roxas glared down at the gown.

"I'd kill him if I didn't like him so much" Sora laughed lightly.

"Come on lets get you to the bathroom" Roxas took Sora's arm as he stood pulling the IV along with them as they made it across the room.

"Where are my pants?" the blonde asked once done relieving himself of his problem. Sora sighed as he led the other back to the bed.

"I'll get them just sit down" the other merely nodded as he sat waiting for what he wanted.

After receiving his jeans and getting them on after several groggy attempts, Roxas pulled off the gown. Not caring if he had a shirt or not; his drug hazed mind didn't care. Sora would have laughed at Roxas behavior if it wasn't for the bruises that were revealed over the blonde's body once the gown was removed.

It was as if he had a large handprint around his whole upper body. And he did; a Heartless handprint. Only one arm was saved from the discolored skin, while the other was just as bruised as his chest. The bandages for his ribs did little to hide the enormous bruising. Roxas didn't seem to care or notice as he laid back on his pillow.

"How are the others?" the blonde asked closing his eyes.

"Alright. Riku has a broken leg and Axel threw his back out, but everyone is okay beyond that"

"That's good" Roxas spoke slowly, "When can I leave?"

"You just woke up" Sora snapped, "The doctors have to check and make sure your okay and the guys have been in the waiting room all ni-" Sora paused as it dawned on him. "Crap I have to tell the others your awake" he shot to the door. "Don't go anywhere" he ordered as he rushed out the door.

"Right…" Roxas sighed drowsily.

Sora came back with Dr. Thatch and the guys. The gang was forced to wait outside the door as the doctor check the blonde over. Checking out to the doctor's standers he left and gave the others the okay to visit. Roxas eyes were closed as they filled the room. Demyx jumping to his side in an instant and Zexion came up slowly behind him. Riku came in sitting in a wheelchair followed by Axel. They couldn't see the blonde's bruises over his chest that now lay under the blanket that was over him, but his arm that lay atop the white sheets and over his stomach wasn't the case. All eyes ran over the discolored skin that ran from his shoulder to just beyond his elbow.

"It's rude to stare" Roxas muttered, his eyes remaining closed.

"We're just worried" Demyx stated.

"Hmm…" Roxas tiredly replied, remaining unmoved.

"Dr. Thatch just came him more painkillers so he's a little out of it" Sora explained.

"What they give him?" Zexion asked.

"Morphine"

"That's over kill" Riku said with a smirk, "But you're not complaining, are you Rox?"

"Not sure…" this time Roxas opened his eyes staring unfocusedly at the ceiling. "Makes me feel funny"

"Good funny or bad funny?" Demyx asked happily.

"Bad" Roxas huffed. "Got my mind all messy" no one commented on Roxas's speech, which was becoming slurred as he went on, sounding if he was half asleep.

"Want me to tell him not too give it to you again?" Sora suggested.

"Yeah" the blonde's sleepy eyes then began to wonder around the room. They didn't take long to stop as they landed on red. After being stared at for several minutes the man cracked.

"What?" Roxas stared for another minute before speaking.

"You hate me" Axel blinked at this, "Why here if ya' hate me?" his words didn't completely make sense and sounded out coming from the blonde, but everyone got the point load and clear.

"Who said I hate you?"

"Yu'w did" he slurred.

"Didn't" the man stated. The blonde seemed to think about it for a moment before replying.

"I 'ought you did" Roxas eyes began to droop more as he spoke. "Did you know why the sun sets red?" he asked randomly his voice clear for the moment. No one understood where the question came for or why the blonde was asking it. But they left Axel to answer being as it was he Roxas's eyes where locked on.

"No, no I don't"

"You told me once…" Roxas eyes closed "After ice cream…" his whispered words faded and everyone knew as his head fell to the side he was asleep, leaving the question unanswered.

"What was he talking about?" Demyx asked after a long silence.

"I have no idea" Axel stated honestly.

"Does sound like something you'd know Ax" Riku stated. "You do know some random crap"

"Not that one" he confessed. "Honestly I haven't ever seen Roxas eat ice cream. Let alone eat it with him"

"He may have been speaking of your past life" Zexion pointed out, Axel came him a questionable look.

"Axel wasn't here of that remember Zex" Demyx said next to the shorter man.

"Yes I'm aware of Axel's ignorance with the subject"

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" they all turned to the red head.

"Roxas remembers his past life. You happen to be in it" Riku stated bluntly, "Sora does to, briefly"

"Well I only remember you in short moments… Other then this one time, but I really don't want to talk about it"

"…Wait you're saying past lives are real?" he pause for an answer.

"Yes. But it'd be best to ask Roxas and Riku about it" Sora said rubbing the back of his head. "I don't remember much. I only have Roxas's dreams"

"What Sora's trying to say is he doesn't remember things. He only sees himself through some of Roxas's dreams" Riku explained. "Which in a sense is Sora because in their past life they where the same person. Merely different halves of one heart"

"You lost me" Riku shrugged at Axel.

"I don't understand either honestly. I'm only slightly better then Sora on this. I only remember the really emotional parts of my past life. All the things I did wrong, things I did to set things right, and people I loved" he waved his hand. "Beyond that I'm blank"

"And Roxas?" the man dared to ask.

"All of it" Sora said leaving Riku to again pick up where he left off.

"Roxas seems to have the 'whole puzzle' as he'd like to say. I've only meet one other person that remembered his whole past life before. Honestly he's boarders on the line of sanity and insanity. Most of the time I'm not sure where he's crossing to"

"Who?" Demyx asked out of pure curiousness.

"Cheshire Neko. Man's always speaking nonsense. Rhymes and riddles all the time" Riku shook his head. "The thought of him the majority of the time makes my head hurt"

"I know him!" Sora exclaimed, "The guy with purple hair and friends with Alice"

"Sounds like him" Riku agreed.

"Yeah he showed up when Xion was first in the accident. Roxas got up in his face and got him to talk normal"

"Figures. Only other person like him can stop the nonsense" Riku sighed.

…

Roxas woke again after noon. This time Zexion and Demyx where gone and Leon and Cloud took their place. Mind still slightly dazed he didn't speak much as his mind reeled again back to thinks he knew were unimportant. Yet he couldn't help as the man spoke as his mind wondered what the two before him was like in high school or just to ice cream.

"Roxas did you hear a word we've said?" Cloud asked seeing the unfocused look in the other's eyes.

"Nope" Roxas stated quickly. "Can't" Cloud sighed and Leon turned to Riku who was at Roxas's side at the moment. Axel and Sora leaving earlier shortly after the men got there.

"They gave him morphine around nine. I surprised he can see straight" Riku informed.

"That's over doing it" Leon stated much like his son had himself.

"Agreed…" Roxas said tiredly.

"Roxas" the blonde turned to his brother, staring up at the man. "Leon was trying to tell you he'd cover the bills this trip"

"Why?"

"Because, anything you do from now on that does with Heartless will be covered by Leon" the younger blinked barely comprehending the information.

"That's a lot of money"

"It is but it's taken care of" Roxas knew he should be asking more questions, getting more answers but at the moment he couldn't think of anything to get those things. So he simply nodded and turned back to the ceiling. The blonde was really starting to hate his fog filled mind; that seemed to go back to ice cream.

"I want ice cream" he stated his thought, hoping if he did they'd go away. Cloud smirked, while Leon was out of the loop, Riku knew why the man was happy.

"I think Xion has some" the blonde turned back to Cloud. "Want me to get you some?"

"Xion too?"

"Yes I'll bring her too" Cloud laughed making his way out of the room. Roxas stared blankly for a while before turning to Riku.

"Where Axel?"

"He and Sora went to talk" the blonde blinked in thought.

"Sora's not going to kill him is he?" Riku broke into a soft laugh.

"He might" Roxas eye's narrowed.

"Go get him" Riku stopped laughing.

"Sora?"

"No, Axel" Roxas said seriously.

"Okay can I ask why?"

"A promise" Leon hearing all this stepped in.

"I'll go get him" the man stated, "Riku needs to rest" his son snorted.

"I'm in a frick'n wheelchair. How much more rest do I need?" Leon looked sharply at his son.

"More" he said sternly before walking out. Riku sighed and let it go for the moment. Riku sat next to Roxas bed, now the only one left in the room.

"I forget sometime" Roxas stated softly.

"Forget what?" the other asked.

"He's your dad"

"Only one I got" Riku stated with a shrug. Roxas watched his friend before speaking.

"Wish I had a dad…" the blonde sighed looking away from his friend, turning to the window at his other side.

Riku, not ever hearing anything about Roxas past, wasn't sure what to say to that. He'd never heard Roxas talk about his family outside of Cloud's. When Ventus had shown up out of no where he was shocked. Let alone hearing about Namine from Sora. He knew better then to ask Roxas, seeing every time he spoke to Sora about it the brunette would get upset and tell him to drop it. Riku had thought Roxas had parents; he was just at odds with them. Now, seeing the blonde stare sadly out the window, he knew he'd been wrong.

"Rox?" the blonde turned back to Riku.

"Hmm?" Riku stared at the blonde for a long moment before shaking his head.

"Never mind"

"You want to know?"

"I do… But it can wait" Roxas smiled at his friend.

"Thanks, I promise I'll tell you someday. If you still care to know" he informed as Leon came back into the room, Axel right behind him. Roxas hadn't ever noticed it before how much taller Axel was then Leon. It could have just been his hair but he looked almost a foot taller.

"You're staring at me again" the red head stated. "Weren't you the one that said it's rude"

"I'm not staring… Just thinking"

"Care to share with the class?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"Leon how tall are you?" the blonde asked randomly. The man paused not expecting the question.

"5'9" why?"

"Because Axel looks really tall next to you" Leon and Axel turned to each other for a moment then back to the blonde shaking their heads.

"That's what you where thinking?" Riku asked holding back a laugh.

"Yeah… Now I'm thinking about a lot a people I know are the same height" he rambled. Axel laughed and Riku couldn't help but join him. Leon stood quietly letting the boys have their moment. Roxas just stared at them, really not seeing what was so funny. Cloud came in, while Sora pushed Xion, followed after.

"What's so funny?" Cloud asked staring the others down.

"I guess I said something funny" Roxas stated his mind beginning to clear.

"Morphine plus Roxas equals random" Riku stated and Axel agreed with a nod.

"Where's the ice cream?" the blonde asked seriously.

"I have it" Xion stated as she was pushed up next to Riku. "Hey" she waved at Riku, who was no longer laughing. "Looks like where in the same boat" she joked.

"Seems so" Riku said giving her a smile. She smiled back before pulling out a white box from the paper bag that sat in her lap.

"I only have six" she stated as she opened the box. "Sorry" she said turning to Leon and Cloud.

"I don't like ice cream" Leon stated.

"Don't like sea salt ice cream" Cloud added.

"More for me" Roxas said taking the offered ice cream from Xion. She handed one to Riku and then the box to Sora, so he and Axel could get their own, after she took one for herself.

"I don't think I've had this ice cream" Riku stated, "Seen Axel eat enough of it over the years though"

"I haven't had it that much" Axel protested.

"Right" Riku teased as he pulled off the wrapper to reveal the bright blue treat. Roxas pushed himself up. Sitting the blanket fell from his chest and Xion gasped. The blonde smiled at her.

"Its just bruises Xion" her blue eyes moved over the discolored skin that wasn't covered by bandages.

"But…"

"I'll be fine in a few weeks" he stated pulling out his own ice cream. "Now ice cream" he stated taking a bite. He smiled as Xion took a bite of her own. After two years they where sharing ice cream. He'd finally keep his promise.

Sora, Cloud, and Axel all watched smiling knowing just what the blonde was thinking. Sora happy that Roxas and Xion where friends and things seemed to becoming normal again; Cloud happy that his brother finally seemed to be healing; and Axel ate his ice cream silently in his happiness, knowing how long the blonde had waited too keep his promises. Xion, not knowing all of it, merely smiled back at her uncle, happy to see him happy. Everyone stood enjoying the moment; because at that moment, despite everything, things seemed to be okay.


	13. Dream XII

**Chapter XII**

…

_He stood outside a locked gate that held a mansion just beyond it. The bricks covered in vines and the boy was lost. _

_TchhSSSSSSShhh-STATIC-shhhhhhhhhh_

_"You seek answers?" the dark figure asked and the boy weakly nodded._

_Stchhhhhhhhh-STATIC- ChhHHHH_

_Four letters, a name, was shown to the boy. _

_XshHHHHHHHH-STATIC-TcHHccchhhhh_

_The letters moved and a new name formed. They stopped abruptly. Four became five as an 'x' was added._

_CsthhHHHH-STATIC-Xccchhhhh_

_The boy looked up reading the name before him._

_"Roxas..." he whispered; his new name._

…

It'd been months since he'd had the feeling; the feeling of being watched. Roxas had been in the hospital still when he first realized it. It was his first night, or rather his first night conscious. Long past visiting hours and everyone had left. The blonde had been laying in bed watching '_NCIS_' reruns when he felt something to his right. His head shot to the window and found nothing. At first Roxas just pasted it off as the drugs.

The second time was just before Cloud came to take him home. Again it was too his right but before he could even turn his head Sora came bursting in the room and the feeling vanished. Again Roxas shook it off, this time as excitement to get home and too Sora's birthday the next day that he'd didn't dare miss.

The third occasion made Roxas blood run cold. It was two days after Sora's birthday and he was in the kitchen making himself some soup when Red XIII started to growl. This time he wasn't the only one that felt it. By the time Roxas ran out of the kitchen to the bar where the feeling was coming from, it was gone. He stuck close to Red XIII for the rest of the night.

Forth time happened was a week after he left the hospital. He'd nearly got the feeling out of his mind when he felt it. He was waiting for Zack to come over; the man had been stopping by almost everyday after calling at Leon's. Sitting in the bar while the other where at work or school. Red XIII had gone with Tifa shopping, leaving Roxas alone. Eyes seemed to drill into the back of his head. Roxas sat for a long time trying to ignore the feeling but after several minutes he knew it wasn't going away. Slowly he turned too see nothing, yet the feeling still remained. It wasn't until a knock came from the door was Roxas freed from the feeling. It vanished as the blonde rushed to the door. He answered the door not to find Zack but Axel standing there. Staring blankly at the man, who he'd hadn't seen since he'd left the hospital.

"Um… Dad couldn't make it. Mom got him off on a delivery, so he sent me instead" the red head explained rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"So you only came because Zack made you" Roxas said not even trying to hide the edge in his voice.

"No!" Axel snapped as Roxas stared at him grimly.

"Axel if you don't want to be around me I can understand"

"Would you just shut up and let me in" Roxas sighed and stepped aside. Once Axel was inside, Roxas swung the door shut roughly.

"Can I get you anything?" Roxas asked his voice emotionless. The man sighed and shook his head.

"No" Roxas stared at Axel as he turned his way. "We need to talk"

"We do?" the blonde asked.

"Yes we do" Axel stated. "I wanted to talk to you about what you said"

"What I said?" Roxas asked not knowing what '_said'_ thing he was referring to.

"At the hospital"

"I said a lot of things at the hospital and honestly I don't remember half of them" the blonde confessed truthfully.

"Me hating you"

"… Oh that" Roxas looked away from the man, he'd remembered that.

"I don't" Roxas eyes widened and his eyes shot back to Axel. This time it was Axel that wasn't looking at the other. "I'm not going to deny you piss me off at times but I've never hated you" Roxas couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah well you piss me off too" Axel slowly turned to the blonde as he went on, "Though I don't have a right to be. I understand if you don't want to friends with me. I haven't been the nicest to you" Roxas finished, smiling weakly up at the man.

"Roxas I haven't been the best either" Axel pointed out. "You just frustrate me" he stated with a huff, "I don't get you. You seriously crew with me kid, in ways I don't think you understand" Roxas blinked up at him in confusion.

"I don't get it"

"That just it, you don't. Hell I don't" Axel sighed and sat on the table next to him, "I've barely know you and…" Axel pulled at his hair irritably. "I don't care about people. I never been good with them. I have my family that's all I really needed. Hell, only reason I'm friends with Demyx is because he wouldn't leave me alone until I was. And Riku, he's like me. Both loners so it's understandable, we stuck together. I'm not even sure when we started considering each other friends. Zexion and the others I'm only friends with because their, their friends" he explained. "I've never wanted someone to be my friend before Roxas. Never really cared to"

"But…"

"Yeah but. But you come along and I don't know what happened. You know that day you passed out at the college?" the blonde nodded, "I was across the yard when it happened. I don't know what happened but out of nowhere I hear this voice telling me its waiting. Next thing I know I'm running over to the crowd and see you laying on the ground and I acted before I could think" he explained. "I worried and wondered what happened to you afterwards. I don't even know your name or who you were. That day at the Christmas party I was shocked to see Sora. Though he seemed more shocked to see me. When he told me you were fine it was like a weight lifted from my shoulders. Then there you where standing there. I felt like I knew you forever, yet it was the second time I'd meet you"

"Axel…" the man turned to the blonde.

"Then everyone jumps me about crap about not hurting you. Then Riku pulls his shit. Next thing I know where hanging out after college. It scared me; I've never get close to people that fast Rox. I've learned not to or I get hurt. But then there I was doing just that. Then all the stuff with Xion and I start caring about her too. Plus she woke up and you running off that night" Axle sighed deeply. "I never been that scared before about anything. When Riku and Sora come to my house panicked not knowing where you were. Then I call and you answered…"

"I'm sorry about that"

"I know Roxas" Axel confessed. "But then you go and scare me even worse. You know what it did to me to see you fight that Heartless and get hurt. I wanted that thing to burn in hell. I've very wanted something so much in my life…" he trailed off.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Axel" Roxas stated, "I didn't mean to mess up your life"

"You didn't mess it up" Axel ensured. "You just moved it out of the norm. I mean come on you shot magic lightning at me and then Heartless and past lives. Give me a break Rox I can only take so much at once" Roxas laughed.

"I didn't mean to freak you out. You were being stubborn. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Not shoot lightning" Axel stated shaking his head. "Really Rox, it hurt"

"I healed you after"

"Still hurt" he huffed crossing his arms.

"Fine I won't do it again, not that I was planning to"

"Good. Back to my point, if I even have one I'm not sure" Axel said looking back to the blonde. "Roxas I don't know what to do around you. Everything I do with you is just… easy. Like I said I feel like I've known you for years, yet I've haven't even known you for one. It just unnerving sometimes" he confessed.

"I can't help you Axel. I really wish I could but… I'm not a people person either. I don't like getting hurt. If the people I know knew about half of the things about me they'd pass me off as crazy. My own father did. I don't know why I make you feel these way but if it helps I feel the same around you"

"Roxas what happened?"

"When?"

"Your dad, what happened?" Roxas looked down.

"My mom died and my dad snapped. It was only me. It's always been just me. When I was fourteen he kicked me out. I made my way to Cloud's after that. I was luckily my big brother I'd never meet turned out to be such a great guy"

"You never meet Cloud" Roxas shook his head.

"Before me, Cloud was the black sheep. He got kicked out when he was fifteen when he wanted to join Soldier. I don't know all of it but he moved in with your mom I guess and after that he ended up the way he is now. Nothing like the stories I heard growing up about him that's for sure"

"You and Cloud, you don't have the same mother" Roxas shook his head.

"Nope, I don't know what Cloud's mother name was or who she was. Just like Cloud doesn't know mine"

"This is why you don't talk" Roxas nodded.

"I've learned not to. I'm working hard to get better though. I still don't much… I don't want anyone to worry about me. Though it seems they do the regardless"

"So Zexion was right. You where trying to protect us" Roxas shrugged.

"I guess. I could have just been being selfish" Axel smirked.

"A little selfish, but understandable, I just wish I hadn't been such a asshole and seen it sooner"

"Seen what?"

"Nothing…" Axel said pushing off the table walking over to the blonde.

"Hey!" Roxas snapped in protest as Axel ruffled his hair with a quick motion. Roxas glared as his hands shot to his head. Axel laughed.

"We okay?" he asked and the blonde dropped his glare.

"What?" Axel smirked.

"Friends again?" Roxas stared blankly up at the redhead before a smile broke out on his face.

"Yeah" Axel's smirk turned into a smile as while.

…

Shortly after he and Axel made up, Roxas had the feeling again. This time he caught a black figure out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned he found nothing. He knew this time it wasn't just a feeling. Roxas was sure he'd seen something that night as he walked home form dropping Vivi off after their 'group'.

Vivi and Riku where becoming close despite his feelings when they first meet. Riku who'd been staying with his parents, at least until his leg was healed. Roxas had been nearly home when it'd happened so he couldn't have asked his friend if he'd felt it too, though as the blonde stood there with the feeling fresh in his mind, he wished he could.

It was the next day after when Roxas decided to share with Leon what had been going on. He explained what was happening and asked if he couldn't do some research. Leon didn't hesitate to the blonde look over the documents in the basement of the police station. Which is where Roxas sat for hours scanning through page after page. He'd been alone at first but nearly two hours in Zell had shown up. The blonde man took a seat and watched the younger for sometime before speaking.

"What you looking for? Thought you knew it all" he stated as he took a bite of his hotdog. Roxas didn't even bother looking up as he replied.

"No one knows it all and I don't recall claiming to"

"Doesn't explain what you're looking for"

"I don't know" Roxas stated as he closed the book he'd had and moved to the next. "I'm hoping I'll know when I see it" the man stared for a moment longer before shrugging and turning to his own work.

Leon and Irvine came down another hour later and Roxas realized he'd been sitting for the past five hours. Still not finding what he was looking for Roxas stretched and turned back to his search, ignoring the pain building in his stomach. Leon hadn't been down for a half hour when he ordered Roxas to leave and get some food.

"Go eat Roxas"

"I still haven't found what I'm looking for"

"And you wont if you don't go eat" Leon stated digging something out of his pocket. "I want take this with you" Roxas blinked at the cell phone the man held out to him.

"I can't take your phone"

"It's not my phone it's yours" he stated dropping it into the boy's hands. "You lost your other one. Cloud and I both agreed you needed one. This will be yours. I already added Cloud, Zack, Riku, Zexion and mine too it. I'll leave the rest to you too add"

"I… Thanks" the blonde was speechless, he'd been wanting too get a new phone but when he went to he didn't have the money. Now he looked down at the phone in his hand. It was nothing like his last one; this phone was a newer model and had a metal cover around the black suffice. Leon cut Roxas eyes away from the phone when he dropped something else into his hand.

"That is so you don't loose it" Roxas smirked as he saw the phone clip that the man dropped next to the phone.

"Thank a lot Leon. Really I owe you" the man snorted.

"I think you have that wrong" Roxas looked up at Leon as he spoke. "It's us that owe you" before the blonde could question Leon walked away throwing an order at Zell. He paused only a moment to glance back at the younger blonde "I thought I told you to leave" Roxas nodded and jumped to his feet. Irvine smiled as the blonde left and turned to Leon.

"Seems you really are going soft Squall" Leon turned and glared at the man.

"Its Leon" he corrected not bothering to even comment the rest of the statement.

"He's right" Zell added "What happened to the-"

"Another word and I'll have you transferred to China"

"That's not much of a threat" Zell stated, Irvine laughed.

"It is to you" the cowboy stated, "No hotdogs" Zell paled and shut up.

…

Week later and all of Leon's books and documents looked over; Roxas hadn't found anything that helped him. Not everything had gone as badly as Roxas's search. Riku was now out of his wheelchair and using crutches. Seems Sora figured out how to heal a bit and was helping him. The brunette feeling guilty after being the reason he'd been hurt in the first place. Axel back was nearly 100% again and he was taking the whole new outlook on the world well. Zexion and Demyx too seem to be taking the fact magic and whatnot was real. Demyx sad he couldn't do magic, while Zexion seemed to not care if he ever did.

Leon had done something Roxas wasn't expecting, he began a committee. It was called Restoration Committee, RC for short. The group was founded by Leon and Zack, where the money came to run it was anyone's guess. Leon only stated that they had funding. For now they'd just us Leon's house, until they could find a more suited place. Nevertheless Roxas couldn't believe it was all happening.

Leon was in charge while Riku, Roxas and Sora where under him; Axel, Zexion and Demyx where in the group as while. Zack, Cloud and Tifa worked outside of the group but only Zack and Cloud know what was really going on. Their job: keep the heartless at bay and keep the public unaware of their existence. All in all in Demyx's words: make sure no one panics or dies.

Their system was that two would go out together for four hours and then come back and switch out. Sora and Zexion where one team, Demyx and Riku where the next, leaving Axel and Roxas; Zexion had decided the groups out so the people would equal each other out. He stated that they needed a Keyblade in each group and a magic user. Though Axel was the only one that technically use magic at that point, Zexion and Demyx where trying to learn, hopefully by the time everyone was healed and they started, they'd have some kind of why to fight.

Yes Axel could use magic. Come to find out he wasn't just a pyromaniac and a pyrokinetic; he could also use fire magic and healing spells. Though they learned quickly that he wasn't always using magic, he really could control flames and most of the time that what he was doing. His magic was used mostly in starting the fire or healing. Leon had proven it with Zack after doing a few tests. Needless to say, Axel wasn't one to mess with when it came to fire. Not only could he burn you, he could heal you and do it all over again.

Though Zexion and Demyx couldn't use magic yet, Riku and Sora were getting better. Sora was doing while with the small cure spells and stopping spells, while mastering aero spells. Riku had mastered reflect and gravity spells and was working on healing. Roxas himself was best at the main elements; fire, blizzard and thunder. His healing spells were good but took a lot out of him if he'd already used the others. Though he figured it was because of his keyblade he found that his fire magic was the strongest. It was funny though, that their best healer was the one that wanted nothing to do with the whole thing to begin with.

"Axel stop that" Riku shot as they all sat in the middle of '7th Heaven'. Axel stared at him innocently like he didn't know what he was talking about as he swirled the fire in his hand.

"He's right Ax, it a bar what if you catch something on fire" Demyx pointed out and the man sighed and closed his hand.

"Fine ruin my fun" he stated in a faked hurt tone.

"Axel Fair it will have no fire works in my bar" Tifa stated, stepping out of the kitchen.

"Yes Mrs. Strife" Axel ensured with a smirk. She nodded before returning to the kitchen.

Axel turned to Riku who sat next to him, Sora on his other side using a healing spell on the man's leg. He watched before turning to Demyx, who was sitting with Zexion reading over a magic book. The man sighed.

"Axel what's up?" Demyx asked hearing the man sigh.

"Bored" he sighed again, "You and Zexion are having fun and Sora and Riku are having their moment. I feel left out" Riku glared at him and Sora just went on doing what he was doing.

"Roxas should be back soon" the brunette stated. "You can hang out with him when he gets back from the movies"

"He went to the movies without us!" Demyx shot.

"He went with Pence, Olette and Hayner" Sora stated, "He doesn't hangout with them much. With all that going on I think it's good for him"

"Yeah Roxas has been busy" Riku agreed.

"With what? He's not working" Demyx asked.

"He takes Vivi to counseling" Riku stated, "Don't know why but he does"

"Yeah then he goes somewhere. I don't know, but he takes Vivi home afterwards"

"Most of the time once this guy named Zidane brought him home" Riku said after Sora. Axel paused and didn't know why but the name sounded familiar.

"Zidane… Where have I heard that name before?" Axel asked. Zexion looked up from his book.

"I believe Roxas spoke of him at the café"

"Oh right" Demyx clapped his hands together. "When that girl came over. I asked if she was his girlfriend and he said Zidane would kill him if he ever touched her" Zexion nodded.

"That is correct" with that the man when back to his book.

"I don't know if I know a Zidane" Sora stated finished with Riku's leg. Axel looked over as his friend shifted; his leg still causing him some pain.

"Want me to take care of that?" Axel asked Riku. Riku sighed.

"Sure why not, it's driving me crazy" Axel smirked as held his hand out over his leg and it began to glow in a white light. Within moments the man pulled away and Riku's leg was felt no pain.

"There you go old buddy" Riku shook his head. "Not that I can say much, Sora had the thing nearly good as new"

"I don't know why you didn't do it to began with" Zexion stated not looking up from his book. "You're the most skillful"

"Sora wanted to do it" Axel stated, "Anyway I just started doing it"

"That's why I don't get why you're so good at it" Demyx pouted. "You're just as new at it as Zex and me are" Axel shrugged.

By the time Roxas walked into the bar, Axel and Demyx where playing paper football and Riku and Zexion where talking. Sora wasn't in sight as the blonde walked up behind Axel. He held his finger to his lips, silently telling Demyx to not give him away. Demyx suppressed a smirk as he flicked the paper at Axel.

Axel jumped and nearly fell out of his seat when Roxas pressed an unopened ice cream on the back of his neck. Demyx and Roxas burst out laughing as Riku and Zexion looked over wondering what they'd missed. Axel looked back at Roxas and glared while his hand held the back of his neck.

"That was cold"

"Yes I know" Roxas laughed and held up the treat. "That's how ice cream is. If you don't like it I could just eat yours" Axel eyes hadn't moved from the wrapped item the whole time it was in his sight. His green eyes followed the white paper.

"Cold's good" he stated grabbing out of the blondes hand. "I forgive you" Axel said as he ripped the paper off. Roxas smirked, shaking his head as he pulled out a brown item and handed it to Demyx, before turned to Riku and Zexion.

"Thanks!" Demyx said happily opening his strawberry ice cream.

"Welcome" Roxas replied. "I didn't know what you two liked so I guessed" Roxas said to the two silver haired men. He handed a blue one to Zexion and a yellow to Riku. The both blinked down at the items before opening them.

"How'd you know we were here anyway?" Roxas turned back to Axel as he pulled out his own treat.

"Sora called me saying you guys stopped by"

"I thought you lost your phone" Demyx stated as he munched on his ice cream.

"Leon and Cloud got me a new one" he said pulling it out, "Now that I think about it, Dem I need your number. You too Ax, if you don't mind" he handed the metal cased phone to Demyx. The blonde happily put his number into it before handing it to Axel. The red hand paused before doing the same. He dug out his own cell and handed to Roxas.

"You give me yours, I'll give you mine" he stated and Roxas nodded as he imputed his number. They switched phones before turning back to their ice cream. Riku and Zexion ate theirs as well. Riku paused as he took a bite of his yellow treat.

"Roxas, what flavor is this?" he asked.

"Paopu" he stated "I like it but it's not my favorite. Seemed like something you'd like, not to sweet but not really sour"

"Did they actually use Paopu's?" Demyx asked. Roxas shrugged.

"I doubt it" Zexion stated, "The legend and all"

"Paopu's tease nothing like the ice cream" Roxas stated, Riku nodded in agreement.

"They don't"

"Mine was bitter" the blonde said and Riku shrugged.

"Mine was sweet. Really good honestly"

"I guess mine wasn't ripe" Roxas decided.

"You two tried them?" Demyx asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but not together" Roxas pointed out "I eat one by myself"

"I shared one" Riku stated taking another bite of his ice cream. Everyone stared at him like he grown a second head.

"When, who, why?" Riku looked at them blankly.

"When? I was five or six. Who? Sora. Why? Because I was curious. We both were. When Kairi came along we where going to share one with her too but she didn't want to"

Just then Sora and Denzel came down the stairs and everyone turned to him. He stared at them unsurely. Not knowing what they were talking about.

"What?" the older brunette asked.

"Is it true?" Demyx asked.

"Is what true?"

"You shared a Paopu Fruit with Riku"

"Oh that" Sora said letting out a breath. "And here I thought I did something bad. Roxas did you get me my ice cream?" Roxas nodded and handed Sora the same as what he'd already finished. He handed Denzel a green wrapped ice cream. The teen smiled and pulled off the paper to bite into his mint treat. Sora licked his sea salt cream happily.

"Sora you do know that legend about the Paopu right?" Demyx asked.

"I grew up on Destiny Island Dem, everyone there knows the legend"

"So"

"So? I shared one with my best friend when I was five. I don't believe the legend anyway. Even if I did, Riku would be one of the people I'd share it with. He's my best friend why wouldn't I want to be bond to him or whatever"

"I want to share one" Demyx pouted before smiling wide. His popsicle stick falling form his mouth as he ran over to Zexion, who was still working on his vanilla ice cream. "Zexy! Would you share a Paopu with me!" he exclaimed jumping into the others lap. Everyone saw the aloof man pause.

"We don't have one" he stated.

"I'll get one!"

"It's just a legend" Zexion pointed out.

"So you won't…" Demyx said sadly. Zexion sighed.

"If you feel so strongly about it then I don't see why not. It won't hurt anything" Demyx beamed and hugged the life out of the other. Zexion flushed, though no one could tell if it was embarrassment or asphyxiation.

"Your two are so cute" Axel stated with a smile as he chewed on his popsicle stick. Demyx pulled away and smiled at his friend while Zexion looked away, crossing his arms.

"So what are all you guys doing here anyway?" Roxas asked, "Not that I mind but yeah"

"Thought we'd hang out, just fun, no work" Demyx explained. "Seems the only time we see each other now is about Heartless. I wanted to have some fun" the other blonde nodded.

"I get that"

"How are you feeling?" Zexion asked his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Sore but I'll live" Axel smirked and grabbed the blondes arm, yanking him over to him. Roxas cursed the man's long reach as he stumbled back. He fell losing his footing, landing on Axel.

"Gesh Rox you weren't supposed to land on me" he stated to the blonde what was sitting awkwardly in his lap.

"If you didn't do that I wouldn't have" Roxas hissed, "Do you know how much that hurt?"

"I'll just make it stop hurting then" he stated with a smirk as he rested his hand on the blonde's side.

"You're going to over do it. I saw Riku, you helped Sora healed him" the redhead didn't listen and continued what he was doing. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Or get mad at me for laughing at you when you pass out on the floor" Axel smirked.

"Your concern is touching. But I don't see it fair that you're the only left banged up"

"I'm healing just fine. The bruises don't even hurt anymore"

"They still look bad" Sora pointed out. "Really Roxas just let Axel help" Roxas sighed.

"What do you think I'm doing" he stated turning to the man he was on. "Oh and you don't expect anything for doing this"

"Hey I'm thanking you for ice cream"

"Hn, right" Roxas wasn't convinced but didn't say another word.

When Axel was finished he did something unexpected. Roxas had stood to get up seeing he was done only to get pulled back again. This time the man arms moved around him and held him in place. Roxas glared forward as Axel rested his chin on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked not so happily.

"I don't get a hug?" Roxas glare turned to the redhead.

"Your hugging now let go" the man only smirked.

"That's not getting a hug Roxy, that's giving one" the blonde groaned as he pulled the man's lanky arms away from him. Axel figured the blonde was leaving and let his arms drop. It was the Axel that got something unexpected as Roxas didn't stand only shifted in his lap and hugged him. Axel didn't hesitate to hug back.

Despite never being a people person, Axel wouldn't deny he always liked touch; hugging, snuggling, even just sitting next to a person. Maybe it had to do with the fact he'd gone so long without growing up, only ever really having his family. But he never turned down the chance when he got one to do it now. It was one of the reasons Demyx and he got along so well.

Unlike Axel, Roxas never had been good with touching. He blamed the abuse as a child. But nevertheless he didn't stop him from doing it, because no matter how much he didn't like touching, he couldn't deny that a good hug did a lot. He'd learned that from Sora.

Roxas pulled away and stared at the man blankly, no longer able to bring himself to glare. Axel smirked in return.

"Happy?"

"Very" Axel ensured. Roxas shook his head as he stood only to take the seat next to the man.

"Good because I'm not doing it again" Sora and Demyx laughed at the two.

"Aw! But Ax loves hug!" Demyx voice boomed. "You got to give him some love or he feels lonely"

"I do?" the man asked, acting as if it wasn't true, when it partly was.

"Yep because that how you and me are the same" Demyx stated with a large smile.

"Roxas doesn't give hugs much" Sora explained. "But he gives good ones when he does"

"Shut up Sora" Roxas shot dryly.

"He's right" Denzel added. Roxas turned to him, almost forgetting the boy was even with them. "Your hugs are like Moms"

"How can my hugs be like hers?" Roxas asked unbelievingly.

"I don't know, you just… I guess they kind of like Dads too but you just make me feel safe when you hug me. You know what I mean Sor?" the older nodded.

"Yeah I get what you're saying Denzel" the brunette agreed. "Makes everything okay" the younger nodded.

"Right" Denzel agreed.

"Whatever" Roxas huffed not believing it, "I highly doubt that"

"It's true" Sora ensured, "You just are a good hugger" this time the blonde rolled his eyes.

"Right…" Sora walked over to the unfaithful blonde and hugged him. Roxas looked over at the other as his arms stayed tightly around his chest.

"Believe it or not Rox, but I still get endless complaint free hugs of the rest of our days" Roxas groaned again.

"Yeah I remember" Sora smirked up at the blonde before pulling away, walking back over to Demyx and Denzel.

"How'd you get that deal Sora?" Denzel asked. "You've had it forever now"

"Oh I just won a fight" Roxas snorted.

"That wasn't a fight"

"Want a rematch Roxy?" Sora dared not yet taken his seat.

"Like you could win" without another word Sora ran at the blonde. Roxas jumped to his feet and booked it. Roxas went around the table and jumped over the bar into the kitchen. Sora close behind as they disappeared out of sight. Tifa yelled at them and this time it was Sora who was being cased as the exited. Sora ran behind his brother using him as a shield.

"Hey!" Denzel protested.

"He's got water" Sora declared and pointed. Indeed Roxas held a large bowl of water, very soapy water. "Cheater!"

"All far in love and war" Sora glared and jumped just as Roxas ran forward, the blonde turned and when after him. His sharp movement making some water spill and land on Demyx.

"Hey!" Demyx may like water, but not soapy dish water. The blonde jumped to his feet and went to yell at the other blonde only to point his finger and have water splatter everywhere. Everyone paused as they now where covered in water. It covered everything, the tables, chairs, floor and ceiling. Everyone blinked and turned to Demyx who stood the only one dry. Roxas couldn't help but smile and run over to the other. He tackled him to the floor with a hug. Everyone stared confused.

"You did it!" Roxas exclaimed, "This is great!" Demyx blinked still in shock.

"What? What did I do?" Roxas pulled away smiling warmly at the other.

"Controlled water" again the other blinked. "Demyx remember the stuff Leon had" the older nodded, "What did it say about you?"

"Um… I control Dancers and water…" his eyes widened, "Water!" he hugged Roxas, who laughed. "I did it like Axel!" slowly everyone began to understand what was going one and ran over to the blondes. Demyx pulled away smiling.

"Looks like it" Roxas smiled still looking around. "Though Tifa's going to kill us when she sees the bar looking like this"

"Oh no" everyone froze and turned to the said woman that stood at the kitchen entrance. "I'm going to have you clean it up then decide what I'm going to do to you" she stated tabbing her foot. "This place better be in working order before six when I plan on opening" Tifa informed before giving then a stern look and returning to her work in the kitchen.

"She's scary" Demyx stated hiding behind Roxas, how nodded.

"We better get to work" Sora said, "I really don't want to know what Mom will do if it's not clean in here by six" Roxas jumped to his feet and grabbed Sora's arm. Deep blue eyes widened remembering what he'd been doing moments ago.

"Sora" the brunette didn't even get a chance to turn when Roxas pulled him to his chest. One arm around the brunette and one free to torture, Roxas went to work.

"NO!" Sora screamed as Roxas hand shot to his collarbone and tickled. Sora kicked and tried to free himself but failed as Roxas continued. Sora's laughs filled the room and Roxas could help but smirk.

"Well Sora I win?" Roxas asked giving the brunette a moment to breath. Sora merely glared. Roxas shrugged and started again.

"STOP!" Sora yelled tears forming in his eyes as he laughed, "Uncle! Unlce!"

"Why you noticed" Roxas said with a smirk, the torture ending as he let the other go.

"You're a sadistic little man" Sora said in a fake hurt tone.

"Déjävu much" Roxas smirked looking down at the floor where Sora had fallen. Sora stuck his tongue out and picked himself off the floor. Roxas laughed. "Sora not to burst your bubble but I'm not little anymore, I'm taller then you"

"Only by an inch!"

"Still taller nevertheless" Sora turned and jumped the blonde, both fell to the floor and Roxas fought back as Sora tried to tickle him. The brunette failed after about five minutes when Roxas flipped him off and stood.

"Meany" Sora huffed again jumping to his feet.

The rest of the day the group cleaned the bar. Sora still sulking as he cleaned and Demyx trying to get the water to move again, the rest of the group moved on working amongst themselves. By five the bar was clean and Tifa informed them they were banded from her bar for the next week. All agreed and left. Roxas and Sora deciding best to stay out for the night, the only question was where. Sora could have gone back to the dorms but decided he'd go with Riku and the two when their own way. Demyx ran off staying he was going to practice water. Zexion, Axel and Roxas where all that remained; Zexion didn't last as he stated that he had reading to be done and headed home, it was the first time Roxas realized he had his own place.

"You could come to my place" Axel stated as he saw the blonde lost in where to go. Roxas turned to the man and considered it.

"Don't you work?" the man shrugged.

"Start in twenty minutes actually"

"Oh then, I don't think I should" Axe shook his head and pulled out his keys.

"Here" he took Roxas's hand and dropped them into it. "Don't destroy it before I get home. You know the way" Axel waved as he walked off. Roxas stood their shocked for a moment before looking down at the keys. He smiled and went on his way.

By the time Axel got home from delivering and his other odd job with Reno it was past curfew. He had gone home anyway, knowing how to take care of any Heartless that he came across. He hadn't however, much to his relief, exhausted from work. The door was unlocked and he planed to yell at Roxas for his carelessness until he when in.

The blonde was curled up in the blue chair; his arms and legs close to his chest and his head rested on the arms of the chair, he was fast asleep. The TV was left on playing some random cartoon and the only light in the house; it flickered making the shadows in the room dance. Again Axel saw for a moment the more childish side of the blonde, the side that he hid. Locking the door and turning on a few lights Axel walked over to the boy. He decided against waking the blonde and took him in his arms. He moved back to this extra room at the end of the hall and laid Roxas down; the blonde didn't even stir, lost in a deep sleep. Axel looked down at the other and sighed before throwing a blanket over him before leaving.

In the kitchen Axel found a plate in the frig and smiled. A note with Roxas handwriting telling him it was dinner. Warming up the chicken and rice his friend had made Axel ate and noted Roxas wasn't that bad of a cook, being the first time he even heard of the boy cooking beyond breakfast. Cleaning up and after a quick shower the man went to bed.

Roxas woke in an unfamiliar room. It was mostly bare, other then the bed he lay in and the small dresser to his left. The walls were white and the floor was a dark wood. There was a window to his right on the same wall the bed was against, letting the light shine in. He threw off the red blanket and moved to the door on the opposite wall of the bed; opening to find a familiar hall. The blonde blinked and looked back at the room and then too the hall, he'd hadn't realized that Axel had more then one room in his house.

His thoughts where cut short when the smell of food and the sound of humming filled his senses. Roxas moved to the kitchen to see Axel as the stove. Much like the last time he was at the man's house he stood in only a pair of sweats. Though his time his hair was pulled back messily as he worked at the stove.

"Morning" Axel turned and smiled at the blonde.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Roxas glared.

"I didn't sleep that long" Axel laughed looking back to his cooking.

"Relax I was just kidding" he ensured leaving Roxas to think.

"I don't remember falling asleep let alone going to that room" he stated and Axel turned away from the stove again for a moment.

"That's because you crashed in my chair" the man explained looking again to his cooking. "I carried you to bed when I got home" Roxas blushed embarrassed.

"You did have to do that"

"Yeah I did" Axel insured, "Trust me. For experience I know that chair is not something you want to sleep in. You'll wake up with the worst aches and pains in the world" Roxas laughed.

"If you say so. What you cooking?" the blonde asked taking a sit as the small table Axel had just outside the kitchen.

"My favorite. Spicy southwestern omelet with hash browns and sausage"

"Is everything you make spicy?" Roxas joked.

"No, just when I make my favorite foods" he stated, "Don't worry I didn't make yours spicy. Plain boring old southwestern omelet for you, my plain boring loving friend" Roxas laughed at the others tone.

"Thanks"

After breakfast Roxas left the redhead to get ready for work. Roxas made a note to go to Axel's for food more often, he was a great cook. He was a better cook then Tifa, not that he'd ever say it out loud, Tifa would kill him and Axel really didn't need a boost to his ego.

…

The rest of the week when by uneventfully, even the feeling Roxas had felt before hand seemed to fade. He and Riku where now in the clear, both healed, thanks to Axel and Sora. Riku was more then happy to be able to walk again. The doctors were in aw.

The committee was still not ready to start. Leon ensured them that they'd start in a month or two; for now he told them to just enjoy the peace and hone their skills. Demyx was crushed, having worked on his water skills. The blonde now could control water enough to defend himself, but only just barely. Zexion hadn't seemed too worried and his skills hadn't changed. Axel fire stayed the same but his skill for healing was rapidly becoming better. It seemed everything he did it he'd gotten stronger. Riku and Sora where still working on their skills and Roxas found himself just trying to get caught up with his classes again.

By the time the weekend came around Roxas found himself dragging his feet as he made his way back to the bar. It was the weekend and he was back from the dorms for the next three days. He'd ran into Heartless once on the way, only a few Shadows, but still Roxas wasn't in the mood. '7th Heaven' was full as the blonde make his way to the stairs. He gave Tifa a faint wave and made his way upstairs. Roxas paid no mind to Sora and Denzel as he fell onto his bed after dropping his bag to the floor.

"Rough day?" Denzel asked looking up from whatever work Sora was helping him with.

"No just a lot of work" the blonde sighed as Red XIII jumped into the bed with him. The blonde hugged the red beast enjoying its warmth.

"You should take some more time off. I'm sure Cid would understand"

"I'm sure he would but I need the money" Denzel and Sora both looked at the blonde not saying a word.

"Just don't push yourself too much"

"I'll try not to"

"You should go hangout with Axel or Pence. Get some time to relax" Sora tried.

"Pence and I hung out all week. Axel works I don't want to bother him"

"Oh…"

"What about that Vaan and Zadine you where talking about the other day?" Denzel asked.

"I would but last time I talked to them they had plans. Zadine finally got the balls to ask out Garnet. Took the guy long enough, he's only been in love with the girl of years"

"And the Vaan guy?" the youngest asked.

"He's on a trip. He's been looking forward to it. Guess he and Penelo been saving up for months"

"Well…" Denzel trailed off.

"Plain failed. I don't mind" Roxas ensured, "I would ask Hayner because I know Dem and Zex are busy but he's having his own problems"

"What's wrong?" Sora asked worriedly.

"I promised not to tell" the brunettes nodded.

They went back to homework after that. Roxas fell asleep and missed dinner that night. Red XIII still at his side.

He woke to his phone ringing in his ear and Red XIII gone. He grumbled as he fumbled it out of his pocket. Cursing himself as he realized he'd fallen asleep in his clothes again.

"Hello?" he answered in a sleep filled tone.

"_**Can you come over?**_" the blonde blinked and turned to the clock to find it almost noon.

"Sure Hayner I'll be right over just let me get dressed" Roxas ensured hearing the tone in the others voice. Without another word the line went dead and Roxas rushed to get himself together.

Running down stairs after throwing a fresh set of clothes on; he was stopped by Tifa and Cloud when he entered the bar.

"Roxas?" they called worriedly. The blonde paused and turned back to them.

"Sorry what?" he asked, "I'm in a hurry"

"We see that" Cloud stated looking his brother over. Roxas paused and looked himself over. He was dress messily; his shirt was falling off his shoulder and he was missing his belt leaving his jeans to ride low on his hips, blonde hair un-brushed.

"Is everything okay?" Tifa asked in her motherly tone.

"Um, I'm not sure. That's why I'm in a hurry. Hayner called upset. Now if you excuse me I have to go" Roxas stated running out the door.

He ran as fast as he could to 'Kupo Parts'. It was closed but luckily Cid was in the garage and let the blonde in.

"What you doing here kid?" he asked gruffly.

"Hayner, where is he?"

"In his room" the man huffed, "Kids been in there all day" he stated. "Came home last night upset hasn't come out since" Roxas nodded and ran up the stairs that lead to Cid's home. Yuffie answered the door and she pointed Roxas down the hall. He found Demyx outside Hayner's door begging the other to come out.

"Come on Hayner you didn't eat dinner or breakfast I'm worried"

"Go away Demyx!" Hayner snapped from the other side of the door. Roxas put a hand on Demyx's shoulder, he jumped before turning around.

"Roxas!" Demyx hugged the other blonde. "Hayner won't come out and I'm worried"

"I know Dem" Roxas ensured pulling away from the music lover taking his place in front of the door. "Hayner you going to let me in?" the blonde asked. Silence pasted and minutes later the door opened but the dirty blonde was no where in sight.

Roxas stepped into the blue walled room. The room was shared by Demyx and Hayner. It had been just Demyx before the other started living with them; explaining why the walls where ocean blue and the rug was a sand color. Half the room was covered in band posters and had a fish tank next to the bed holding two angelfish; one pink and the other striped yellow. A large radio and a bookshelf full of music made it obvious what side was Demyx's. The other side of the room was Hayner's; the bed had a skull blanket and the walls where covered in sport things and a post of some random actress that the blonde thought was hot. The blonde himself sat at his small desk that held a few photos and a lamp.

"Want to talk about it?" Roxas asked the other stared stubbornly at the desk in front of him. Roxas sighed and took a seat on Demyx's bubble comforter. Bored Roxas turned to the clownfish plushie on the bed and picked it up. He smiled at Demyx's odd taste as he waited for Hayner to talk.

"Kairi dumped me" the other stated breaking the silence. Roxas sighed, figuring that was it.

Hayner and Kairi hadn't been on good terms since Sora's birthday. Roxas hadn't done much at Sora's birthday; he stayed in his room most of the time and only came down for cake. The brunette had turned nineteen and everyone was their; Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Pence, Hayner, Kairi, Olette, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Yuffie, Zack, Aerith, Marlene, Leon and Rinoa. Even Xion was there for a few hours. Nevertheless Kairi had planed on given the birthday boy a kiss on the cheek. Sure it was innocent enough. But everyone knew that Sora had a crush on the girl, other then her. And when he turned last second, being the naive, not realizing what the girl was doing…

In the end Kairi had given him a kiss on the lips not the cheek. Sora hand been so shell shock he couldn't speak as that one little kiss sent the brunette into a full body blush and Kairi blushed lightly turning to Hayner in a panic. It was an accident, but Hayner had only agreed to let his girlfriend kiss the other on the cheek not a peek on the lips. Hayner control himself well and didn't loss his temper. Ever since Hayner been less trusting of Kairi. And Kairi felt plan out guiltily, she'd never planed to kiss Sora like that. Sora himself had been avoiding the both of them as much as possible since. What was a boy supposed to do when his crush kisses him when she didn't mean to? He was in heaven for that brief moment, but he too felt guilty, he thought of Hayner as his friend and never wanted to do something like that to him. Needless to say, no one dared talk about it.

"I'm sorry Hayner" was all Roxas say, he knew that wasn't what the other wanted to hear, but he had nothing else to say.

"Shut up Roxas" the other hissed.

"Hayner" Roxas sighed, "I don't know what you want me to say. I know you upset but really Hayner" the other sighed.

"I knew it was coming" he stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you didn't see it coming too" Roxas sighed again, he had seen it. Everyone had.

"Hayner you can do better then Kairi. I know it hurts but…" Roxas stopped not sure what too say to his friend.

"You know it's not that she dumped me. More that she dumped me for Sora. Sora of all people" Roxas blinked.

"Did she say she was?" Hayner turned, his brown eyes meeting blue.

"She broke up with me saying she had feelings for someone else. When I asked she said I already knew" Roxas eyes saddened.

Roxas didn't say a think and Hayner turned angrily back to his desk. Again silence fell in the room and Roxas turned back to the plushie fish. He set it aside and picked up Demyx's smiley pillow throwing it up and catching it. Roxas didn't know how much time had past but out of no where Hayner slammed his fist down onto his desk.

"Agh!" he shot in frustration, "Sora of all people. That idiot! He's such a dope how can she like him? He's just so… agh!" Roxas set the pillow aside and walked over to the now standing blonde.

"Sora has his good points Hayner" Roxas pointed out. "But I guess I can see what you're saying. He is kind of like Demyx"

"Exactly! His so optimistic and naive. I mean how could he not know she was going to kiss him!" he snapped. "He's an airhead. I mean sure he's a nice person and all, but he just too nice at times. He makes me want to hit him sometimes" he fumed.

"You can't hit Sora, you'd just upset him because he wouldn't get it. He feels bad enough as it is"

"I know" Hayner admitted, "That's why it makes me so mad. I can't be mad because he was just being Sora. Kid doesn't even mean to do anything wrong. And I mean he didn't… I just…" Hayner sighed.

"Upset. I know Hayner"

"You're probably pissed at me talking about him like this"

"No" Roxas laughed. "Sora's Sora. I get where you're coming from. I love him to death but he can drive me crazy at time"

"I want to hit something" Roxas smirked.

"Alright then, hit me" the other turned, taken back by what he said.

"What…?"

"We both grew up in Twilight Town, don't tell me you don't know how to Struggle" Roxas stated with a smirk crossing his arms over his chest.

"A Struggle huh" the golden blonde nodded.

"Got to warn you I'm good"

"Right" Hayner snickered.

"I did win it when I was thirteen" Hayner's eyes widened, his mind wandering back to all the years he went to watch the tournament. His mind found the brief memory of a young blonde winning. He pointed in shock.

"Holy crap it was you. You're the underdog that won the trophy"

"That was along time ago. I'm surprised you remember Hayner"

"Me and my Mom went every year before she died. I entered the next year; honestly I wanted to fight you. You where the youngest one to ever win the Struggle tournament"

"I don't know about that" Roxas stated moving to the door. "Come on I'm sure we cant do this out back" Hayner nodded running after Roxas as he moved down the hall.

Luckily for them, Hayner still had two Struggle bats from back when he lived in Twilight Town. Yuffie, Rikku and Demyx ran after the two when they ran into Cid's backyard. The yard wasn't that big but it was big enough for was the two blondes had in mind.

Hour later Hayner was panting and Roxas was close to the same. Both were smirking, it was just what Hayner had needed. Though both had a few bruises otherwise they where fine. The dirty blonde fell to the ground and Roxas smirked down at him. Hayner smiled up at him as Roxas offered him a hand. After catching his breath Hayner took it and stood.

Hayner cooled down after that. He and Roxas went inside to scarf down a large lunch, neither of them haven eaten yet. Roxas went home after a working with Cid the rest of the day. Exhausted yet again he fell onto his bed, forgetting to change yet again.

…

Sora was torn; he was sad to hear the news about Hayner and Kairi, but excided at the same time. Kairi had been the one to tell him. She'd wanted to know if he and Riku wanted to go to the movies like they used to as friends. Roxas wondered how long it would before Sora came home jumping with joy. The blonde knew it was only a matter of time before the two started going out.

Riku didn't seem anymore pleased about the situation then Roxas did. But the man kept his mouth shut. The only different was he stopped hanging around Sora so much. He told Roxas, when he'd asked about it, he didn't like Kairi. Roxas couldn't help but agree. She was a nice girl; her maroon red hair and violet-blue eyes would catch any man's attention. She was sometime rather rash. Though Roxas couldn't deny she had her good points; caring, kindhearted and not afraid to speak her mind. But sometimes her determination got the better of her and she can be rather stubborn sometimes. That with Sora's personality…

Roxas couldn't place what made him uneasy about it. Not that Sora was a push over; the blonde just didn't like how Kairi was at times. Roxas didn't dare say anything to Sora though, as long as he was happy and Kairi treated him right, he'd keep his thought to himself. Riku seemed to feel the same.

Because of this Sora was off with Kairi when Monday came and Roxas found himself with Riku making their way down Magic Street. Not that the blonde minded it had been over a month since they'd gone to see Belle and Cheshire at the bookshop. Riku didn't seem to upset either as the two talked.

"So your leg doesn't hurt?" Roxas asked as they walked.

"Good as new. How about you?" Roxas shrugged.

"Fine, my bruises are about gone"

"That's good to hear"

"Better to feel" the blonde ensured and both laughed.

"So what have you been up to?" Riku asked once their laughter died.

"Work, classes, Heartless and…" Roxas paused realizing what he almost just said.

"And what?" Riku gave the other a concerned look. "What's up Rox?" the blonde shook his head.

"Nothing to worry about really" Riku raised a silver brow.

"Roxas after everything that's happened, you should know you can tell me what's bothering you. Any of us really"

"It's just something private. I swear that it nothing bad, just time consuming"

"If you say so" Roxas smiled.

"I do" Riku shook his head.

"Right don't go getting cocky"

"Oh no, that's your job" the blonde shot sarcastically. Riku punched him in the arm and Roxas again found himself laughing. Riku merely smirked as the entered 'Hatter'.

Much too both boys shock Belle wasn't behind the counter. Instead stood a man in his late fifties, his hair white from age and he wore a gray tailor suit with a green tie. Oddest of all was the worn top hat that sat on his messy white hair. Cheshire stood across from him his arms crossed on the counter as he leaned forward in conversation. Nothing was new with him; he still wore his violet stripped shirt and white jeans. Neon green and gold cat like eyes turned to the two as they took a step out of the hall.

"Well if it isn't our friends" he grinned. The older man turned to them his dark brown eyes looking them over.

"I haven't seen you before" the man stated his eyes pausing on Roxas. "Though you seem familiar. Have we met?"

"I don't believe so" the blonde said looking the other over again. "Nope not that I know of"

"Boshi this is Roxas" Cheshire informed, "He's the one that Belle's always chatting about. She and he love your books"

"Oh yes I know you" the old man nodded, "I'm the owner of 'Hatter' young man" he introduced tipping his hat. "You can call me Boshi, all my friends do"

"Nice to meet you" the old man smiled turning to Riku.

"I haven't seen you in years" Riku smiled politely.

"And it was only for a moment" he pointed out.

"Yes I was in quite the rush. Now would you two like some tea?" Riku and Roxas turned to each other then back to the man.

"Sure" they said together and found themselves being pulled by a particular human cat.

The two found themselves sitting for the next few hours with Boshi and Cheshire around a small table drinking tea; Boshi telling tales the whole while. Unlike his friend Boshi wasn't a teller of rhymes and riddles, only a good tale or two. It didn't stop him from to understand Cheshire as if he was speaking as plain as day. Riku had commented it only causing the older man to laugh.

"Well my dear boy after nearly twenty years with the lad you learn a thing or two"

"It hasn't been twenty. Twelve at best" Cheshire cut in.

"In this life yes" the man agreed with a smile, "But you can't deny past"

"I suppose, but you don't remember like the rest"

"I have an inkling or two" Boshi ensured. "You've always been the same. Even as a boy" Cheshire face held a smile, not a grin.

"Can't disagree with that" Roxas was almost taken back by Cheshire as he spoke without his riddles and rhymes.

"How'd you two meet?" Roxas asked and they both turned to him.

"He tried to steal my hat" the elder stated with a warm smile.

"Really?" Riku spoke looking between the two. "And you became friends after that?"

"Oh no" Boshi said waving off the thought, "I made the lad work for me after that. He did because if he hadn't I would have called the cops. I think he hated my guts"

"I've never hated you"

"Not even as a boy?" the man questioned.

"I didn't like you at times but I didn't hate you" the old man nodded and went on.

"Nevertheless he was a bright boy. Still is. To this day I don't know what he did. Only fourteen and on the street without a single memory to his name"

"What?" Roxas turned to Cheshire who smiled wickedly.

"I'm a special case" the man stated, "I may have my past life on a clean reel. But this life is like a broken disk. Cant remember anything before my thirteenth year"

"Your kidding" Roxas said breathlessly.

"Nope wish I could, because I would"

"Cheshire's telling the truth. He was found in between London and Port Royal over twelve years ago. It was before I opened this here shop. Ran a hat shop back in the day, London is such a beautiful place"

"Yes it is" Cheshire agreed.

"So just like that? You didn't know who you where or where you come from?" the blonde asked, wondering if he felt how he'd felt in his past life.

"Nope. Only things I remember where from another life. And really it wasn't that hard to tell. I didn't remember being a man. At least in my mind and then I didn't know about our kind" the violet haired man explained. "The cops weren't that pleased. I kept claiming to be a cat. Odd as I was, naked in the street. They thought I mad and threw me to the bin"

"What?" both Riku and Roxas gasped.

"I was found bare to the bone in the middle of nowhere with nothing to my name. Not even clothes on my back" the cat man stated, "And I thought I was a cat at that"

"Lad got sent to a hospital. Ran away later and stayed on the street" Boshi explained. "When he crossed my path he was still thinking he was a crazy cat. All the boy had was the same old hospital gown even to him a year before. He was skin and bones. Found him in my shop one night. Asked what he was doing, went to guess what he had to say?"

"'Your hats are pretty and I like your tea. I'd sit down but I rather run. Because if I don't it wont be fun'" Cheshire said noting his past words. Boshi smiled at this as the memory came to mind.

"Near jumped out the window before I got him, I thought he was crazy because we where on the second floor. But that didn't stop me. I wasn't about to let him leave with one of my dear hats" Roxas and Riku smiled at this.

"Though Boshi here didn't realize it, the moment he touched my arm I was in for a shock. A flow of memories clicked through my mind like a clock. I saw things in Wonderland that I was told never to exist. In that moment I knew, I wasn't crazy or insane, because what I felt was too true to be false. I turned to Boshi without a second thought and said; 'It's true that your real then I am too. A cat I maybe, but you are madder then a hat. Can I stay here in wonderland? Have tea parties at three and an untaken seat. It won't be a blunder. I swear I'll play nice. Can that be that? Where are the mice?'"

"I thought the boy was mad then I really did" Boshi confessed. "But something in his eyes told me he wasn't. To this day can tell you what made me let him stay, by all rights I'm glad I did"

After that they spoke of how they moved to Radiant Garden and how they turned from selling hats to selling books. How Cheshire became the detective he was now and how he'd meet Alice in London and found her again here. By the time their time was up Roxas didn't bother getting a book, Boshi's tales where enough. He and Riku left with a smile on their face.

Riku and Roxas laughed as they walked just off 4th Street when Roxas paused. Riku stopped confused as Roxas stared at the crossroad before them. Blue eyes stared at the road and Riku could tell the blonde was no longer there. His face was blank and his skin paled.

"Roxas?" Riku called worriedly, the other jumped and his head shot to his caller. Roxas blinked as few times before coming back.

"Sorry…" he trailed off looking down.

"What's wrong with this place?" his friend asked, "You just spaced out Roxas, badly"

"This is… Xion's accident happened" Roxas confessed. "It's the first time I came down here since" Riku looked back then again to his friend in realization.

"Come on, well go back" Roxas shook his head.

"No. I'm fine" Roxas ensured moving forward. "It's stupid that I stopped at all. I didn't even notice where we were going until now anyway" Riku didn't fight it and they went on. For the first time in years Roxas crossed onto 4th Street from back street, Roxas had yet to learn the name of. Roxas picked up the conversation once Riku didn't. It didn't take ten minutes to get to the bar and both went in without much thought.

"Well you two look like you're having fun" both jumped and the other laughed.

"Axel" Riku warned and glared. Roxas turned and saw the man kneeling by the bar petting Red XIII.

"Hey" Roxas stated not really caring if he'd been scared.

"Hey to you too" he replied with a smirk, giving Red XIII one more pat before standing up. "Came over to see if you wanted to go get ice cream Roxas. Riku you can come too" Riku crossed his arms.

"Thanks. Why did it sound like I was an after thought? Me the guy that's been your friend since middle school"

"Touchy" the redhead teased, "I didn't mean it like that and you know it"

"Sure" Riku shot back with a smirk. Roxas shook his head at the two as they messed with each other.

"Axel I would love to go get ice cream. You know I really would but I was hanging out with Riku. So if he doesn't want to then I can't" the blonde stated cutting in.

"Okay then" Axel said a smile coming to his face as he turned to Riku. "Riku?" the man stared blankly back.

"Hmm… Stay at the bar or walk across town" he contemplated.

"Please Riku work with me here" Axel begged and Riku smirked.

"Oh I don't know stay here has _so_ much more going for it" Axel glared for a moment realizing the man was crewing with him. Glare dropped quickly and a mischievous smirk came to his face. Riku paled knowing his plan just back fired on him.

"But please!" Axel begged dramatically running up to Riku. The silver hair man wasn't even given a moment as Axel's lanky arms came around him. Axel hugged lifting the other off the ground.

"Let me go you moron!" Riku snapped.

"Nope I won't. Not until we go get ice cream. Please!" Riku fought and after a short time he knew he wasn't getting down until Axel let him, gave in.

"Fine you freak of nature. Ice cream it is. Now put me down!" Axel dropped him still smirking as the other landed glaring at him. Smirk turned into a smile as Riku punched him in the chest. Roxas on the other hand was laughing and had been since Axel began his 'hug'.

"You two are great" the blonde laughed for a moment before getting back under control. Riku glared crossing his arms. Axel didn't seem to care and just kept smiling.

"Oh Riku did I hurt your feelings?" Axel asked only making the glare turn back to him.

"Shove it ginger"

"Aw that's cold" the taller said amusement heard in his voice.

"So convincing" Riku shot sarcastically, Roxas shook his head at them.

"Come one guys kiss and make up. I want ice cream" Roxas shot. Unknowingly only adding fuel to the fire, fire also known as Axel.

"Okay!" the man declared turning to Riku throwing his arm around him. Riku eyes widened and went to push away, knowing what was coming. But before he could Axel bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Roxas eyes went wide.

"You ass!" Riku punched Axel in the arm, hard.

"Roxy told me too" the older whined.

"He wasn't serious and you know it!" Riku yelled wiping his cheek while punching Axel again this time much harder.

"You just can't take a joke" Axel sighed. "Really not like I kiss, kissed you. Or is that it? Does Riku need a kiss?" Axel joked. Riku summoned '_Way to Dawn_' and pointed at the other.

"Touch me and you die" he ensured and Axel stepped back holding his hands up in defeat.

"I was joking Riku. You are no fun" Riku merely glared murderously.

"Okay break it up" Roxas cut in, "Or I'll leave you two to kill each other and get ice cream myself" with that Roxas turned. "Red keep an eye on the bar for me" the beast nodded and went back to his napping.

Roxas left the bar and the others followed, Riku no longer holding his Keyblade. Axel was smirking despite the murderous vibes coming off of Riku. Roxas step in between them as they walked, hoping to cut some of the tension. It had worked. By the time they where at Market Street Riku had calmed down and was talking, his arms no longer crossed over his chest.

"Two sea salts and a paopu please" Roxas said to the man working at the stand. Not a moment later he handed over the munny and had his ice cream.

"We could have paid" Riku stated as the blonde handed him the treat.

"It's cheap. Not like I'm paying watermelon" Roxas pointed as he started on his ice cream, Axel right behind him. "Where to now?"

"Ever been to the castle?" Axel asked.

"No. I thought people weren't allowed"

"Knowing Axel he found away" Riku informed.

"Hey Dem dared me too" Riku rolled his eyes.

"If Demyx dared you to kill yourself would you?"

"Dem wouldn't do that" Axel ensured.

"Well?" Riku asked again staring the other down.

"No…"

"You paused" Roxas pointed out worriedly.

"Yeah well I'd be screwed if he did the eyes… No one can say no to the eyes"

"You do it just fine when it comes to food" Riku said plainly.

"Foods different" Axel replied flatly. "I love food. Food's food"

"So foods more imported then your life" Riku asked dryly. Axel actually paused to think about.

"I don't know. That's a tough one"

"How is that tough?" Roxas asked.

"Well what the point in living if you have no food?" the lanky man asked. "You'd starve and die anyway"

"I can't believe we're even discussing this" Riku sighed. "No ones dieing. Axel get some guts and tell Demyx no"

"I have no problem telling him no" Axel ensured "It just harder when he stares at you like a kicked puppy"

"You don't even like dogs" Riku pointed out.

"I do too. I don't like rats. Those little yippy things people pay aren't dogs, their rats" Riku lifted a silver brow. "They could be Todd's lunch. Heck some of those things are smaller then Todd's crap" Riku held back a laugh, Roxas did the same.

"Okay we get it. You don't like small dogs" Roxas said making the subject die.

Axel led them to the castle gate after that. The castle was old and twisted. You could see the gears in the wall the made things tick. The towers were many at least five if not more that had broken through time. It was surrounded by water just beyond the brass gate. The door to that gate made much the same but solid and no way to break down. A large keyhole in the middle as if to show the world it was locked. Roxas hadn't been this close to the castle before, never really had the chance. Looking at it now it seemed almost sad; lonely in the middle of the odd lake.

"The mot is actually a spring" Axel informed. "That's why the water over flows and forms the river in the middle of town"

"One of Axel many random facts he stores in the thing he'd like to call a brain" Riku snickered; Axel only shot the other a glare.

"I think it's neat" Roxas confessed looking at the lake just on the other side of the gate. "But I got to say Ax, you're a know-it-all"

"Oh thanks" the redhead shot ruffling the blonde's hair. Roxas fought back by giving the older a shove.

"So how'd you get in? Let alone across?"

"Down there about ten feet" Axel stated pointing to his left. "Is a crack in the top of the wall. It's easy to climb to. After that we'll have to swim" Riku and Roxas turned to each other.

"No way" they said together.

"What not up for getting wet?"

"Axel it's you we're talking about" Riku pointed out and Roxas went on.

"We know you like water but you crash and burn"

"More crash and go out" Riku corrected.

"You two are no fun"

"Yeah, yeah" Riku replied dryly as Roxas went to speak. But the boy stopped as his felt a chill run down his spin. He knew that feeling and it was dark. Riku felt it too not a moment later. Axel paused felling a chill in the air, but unlike his friends he didn't know what it meant.

Roxas turned sharply having felt the feeling change from dark to something he was familiar with. The same feeling he'd felt several times. He saw a figure in the shadows as it disappeared, but not long enough to get a good look. The blonde didn't even notice that dark shadows began to appear around them.

"Shit" Riku cursed making Roxas turned.

He looked around too see dark spirits around them. Almost looking as if they where made out of smoke; if it was for the jagged red mouth and glowing, yellow eyes they could be just that. Roxas knew them they were Possessors.

"Be careful. These things as Possessors and the names there for a reason" Roxas informed as he summoned his blade; Riku did the same and Axel called his Chakrams along with some fire.

They all moved without another word taking on their foes. They were easy to kill and not really a threat. Not paying enough attention, they didn't have a chance to stop the Heartless from doing something else. As the three fought a few of the Possessors more went beyond them. Doing just what Roxas had said. Many combined in the castle gate.

Axel, Riku and Roxas all paused as a deep growl became to come from the gate. The turned and saw a large black smog. It faded as large hands that end in three red claws came out of the brass door. Possessors forgotten as the new Heartless appeared.

Two creatures now possessed the gate, each muscular with black skinned. They were demons with a thin, jagged mouth, spherical head, and glowing yellow eyes. Its chest, exposed arm and each of its short, pyramidal horns sport a jagged, yellow pattern decorating them. Each wears a green collar with four short, silver spikes. An arm form each trapped in the door, though their claws are seemingly grasping the gold lock in the center of the door from the other side. Their backs are lined by short spikes, and their lower bodies are actually curled, interweaving tails with yellow tips. Their lower and upper bodies are divided by a thick, blue belt. It was as if they were two guard dogs guarding their house.

"Does anyone else think they look like demon dogs?" Axel asked as if reading the blondes thoughts.

"Well at least their big dogs. You like them" Riku shot sarcastically.

"Not the time" Roxas cut in before they could start again.

"Well does this thing at least have a name?" Axel asked.

"I don't know it if it does" Roxas confessed "I think I've seen in one of Leon's books"

"So what did it say?" Riku asked.

"I'm not Zexion I don't remember everything!" the blonde snapped before having to jump out of the beast reach.

With that the battle began. Though the Possessors had been easy this one wasn't. The two fought together and the only one that seemed to hurt them was Axel, who could attack from afar. Riku and Roxas weren't having much luck. Both would get close but before they could attack the beast would do the same leaving them to guard and be thrown back. It that wasn't enough, more Heartless had shown up. These ones looked like a large, black teardrop with bat wings. Roxas had known them, they were called Bit Snipers.

Riku was finally able to attack the gate Heartless and the beast cried out. The Bit Snipers went to swarm Riku then. Roxas cut them off firing fire at them. Riku looked back to only see a few fall and fade into darkness.

"Thanks" he shot turning back the big one.

"Axel, you and Riku work on the big guys. I'll keep the little ones form bugging you" Roxas informed starting to take down the dozens of Bit Snipers.

"Why do I feel like I'm getting short end of the stick?" Axel asked with a sigh.

"Be happy this is the first time you're fighting one" Riku shot.

"I fought the last one" he pointed out as he threw one of his Chakrams, hitting the target easily.

"Need I remind you Roxas has been doing this for nearly a year" Riku stated after failing to get a hit. He waited for Axel to throw again for his next chance. "He's fought several. It about time we picked up the slack" Axel glanced back at Roxas who was doing his job of killing the Bit Snipers. The man turned back to the gate and nodded.

"Right. Let's make this Heartless burn" Riku smirked and silently agreed.

Axel and Riku came up with a system without even sharing a word. Axel would attack leaving the Heartless open as they fought off the Chakrams, leaving Riku an opening to attack himself. When Riku didn't move quick enough he'd threw up a Dark Shield and let the beast throw him back, only to wait and try again. The gate Heartless was weakening and both men could see it.

Roxas on the other hand was getting annoyed. For ever one Bit Sniper he killed two more seemed to take their place. It wasn't that they were hard to kill it was just troublesome. They were fast and a lot of them. Roxas was about to give up and help his friends when he felt something pulse through him. His heart pounded and the next thing he knew everything when white.

Axel and Riku where blinked as a white light engulf them. They blinked rapidly trying to get the spots out of their eyes. Once they could see they saw the Heartless at the gate hunched over unconscious. Both head shot back to check on their friend. Roxas stood the Bit Snipers gone. The blonde was leaning forward panting deeply.

"Roxas" Axel called.

"I'm fine, just fight" the blonde shot back. Axel and Riku didn't pause to argue and turned to the large Heartless attacking while it was vulnerable.

Roxas stood just barely, panting as he looked down at his hand. '_Bond of Flame_' had gone and he stood holding '_Aubade_'. He stared at the Keyblade for a long moment wondering why of all blades to form it was this one. Looking back over his shoulder he saw Axel and Riku finishing off the gate Heartless. Still panting he sent the blade away. Taking a deep breath he turned to his friends. Looking down at his hand that now held two keychains; the new one a gold, diamond, spiked like token with an 'x' cut out of the middle. Shoving both into his pocket as the gate Heartless faded and Axel and Riku turned back to him.

"Not sure where the light show came from but it save are asses. We would have been here all day at the rate we were going" Axel stated as he called flames to his palms. His Chakrams faded as the fire did.

"Agreed" Riku said plainly as '_Way to Dawn_' vanished. "Let's get back into town. I want to look and see what that Heartless was"

"Right" Roxas agreed walking back down the hill they'd taken to get where they were.

By the time they reached town Roxas was queasy, he felt as if he'd used too much of something. And he knew it wasn't magic being he only used it once. Axel and Riku didn't seem to notice as they discussed what happened. Roxas found himself feeling sicker as he stopped in the middle of the street. He looked up, he wasn't wrong; it was still light out the sun was just beginning to set. Riku pause seeing Roxas pause and Axel followed after.

"Why?" Roxas asked, his friends raising a brow before feeling the chill in the air. Roxas wasn't even given time to summon a weapon when a Neoshadow attacked. He was thrown back and he saw out of the corner of his eye that Riku and Axel where getting the same treatment.

"Where did they come from" Riku hissed calling his weapon.

He was the only one to do so as Roxas could only dodge. Not getting the chance to defend himself, Axel did it for him. Axel didn't even bother calling his Chakrams, merely called his flames. Roxas knew they where in trouble when four more Neoshadows showed up adding to the other eight that where already there.

"Dozen against three didn't seem fair" Axel shot angrily, "When will these things learn to play nice" he hissed as his flames burned on to ash.

"Their Heartless, they don't do nice" Riku replied just as bitterly.

When Axel and Riku had the number down to ten things got worse when an Invisible showed up. Roxas had to push Axel out of the way so he didn't get hit when the winged sword carrying Heartless came up from behind. Roxas shot a warning to Riku who nodded in reply. Axel and Roxas got back on their feet and Roxas again was stopped from summoning his blade when three Neoshadows jumped him. He fell to the ground with extra weight as the claws dug into him.

"Roxas!" both Riku and Axel cried.

The next thing Roxas knew was that he was free and the two where running to his side. He looked up to see they'd been save by three man he couldn't name.

One man stood with maroon hair in a long red coat, a black shirt under it and leather pants with black boots. He held a red bladed in his right hand, which was covered by red glove. He was the shortest and had smallest build of the three.

Next to him was a man a few inches taller with a similar outfit only in all black, while the top of his shirt was slit to reveal his chest and was covered by crossing leather straps. He held a long seven-foot katana in his left hand. His long silver hair was almost to his knees with his bangs parted to either side of his face.

Lastly was a man tall with broad muscle build, at least 6'4". His hair was jet black and slicked back except of two bangs the fell free. He ware a uniform, much like Roxas seen for old photo's of his brother Cloud and Zak when they worked in Soldier; slightly baggy black pants with army boots along with a navy blue sleeveless turtleneck. Though his man also wore what seemed like overalls that held a strap that once held the Buster Sword that was now in both hands, hands that where covered by black leather gloves.

"Uncle?" both Riku and Axel shot, the two looked at each other then back at the men.

"Who's your uncle?" Roxas asked, they both pointed; Axel to the black haired man and Riku to the silver haired one.

"He is" they again said together.

"Are you alright?" the silver haired man asked in a well-spoken and somewhat graceful voice that was over all unusually calm, not turning his green cat-like eyes away from the enemy in front of him.

"You okay runt?" the black haired man asked looking back at them, his dark blue eyes landing on Axel.

"I'm not a runt" the man laughed deeply.

"You keep thinking that. But you're still the puppy's, pup" he stated turning back to the Heartless. The last man with maroon hair turned walking over to them.

"Are you boys alright?" he asked in a faintly-accented voice.

"Yes" Roxas replied looking up at the man that stood only an inch or two taller then himself. "Thanks for that" the man nodded looking down at the blonde.

"No need for thanks I'm only doing my job"

"Well I'm glad you're doing it" Roxas ensured as he held his now torn arm and shoulder looked worse then it felt.

"What are you boys doing out here?" the maroon man asked.

"Went to see the castle and got attacked" Axel informed, "What about you guys?"

"Squall gave us a call. Wanted to talk about something" Axel's uncle informed. "Came early, luckily for you we did"

"We would have been fine" Riku informed.

"The blonde didn't look fine to me" Axel's uncle shot.

"Yeah whatever. And it's not Squall and you know it. Dad would kill you if he hurt you call him that" Roxas didn't get it but he'd heard the name before from Zell and Irvine. He could only wonder why Leon had changed it or even which on was he's real name.

"This is not the time Riku" the silver haired man informed. "Would you please go so we can take care of this"

"Sephiroth has a point. You three should leave" the maroon haired man said turning back to the fight.

"But-" Riku started stubbornly only to be cut off by Axel.

"Riku lets go, Roxas needs to get fixed up. We both know our uncles can handle this. As for the other guy, he wouldn't be here if he couldn't" Riku nodded and the three turned away. Roxas didn't join Riku and Axel right away.

"The big one with the sword" Roxas called to the men that now where engaged in the fight. "Don't take your eyes of him. He'll attack out of nowhere once he disappears out of sight" with that the blonde allowed his friends to do as told and they left.

They got back to the bar and it was late. They'd gotten a lot of looks on the street walking back. Not even halfway back Riku had stopped and threw his button up shirt over Roxas to hide the wound, leaving him in his black undershirt. Roxas felt guilty when he removed the shirt too see it stained with blood.

"I'll get you a new one" Roxas assured groggily as he took off his own ruined shirt as well. If he didn't feel sick before he definitely did now. Between the blood loss and whatever happened before he was about to crash.

"Roxas sit down" Axel ordered seriously. "Riku call the other while I work on Roxas" Riku agreed by pulling out his cell and getting to work. Axel true to his word raised his hands to Roxas's arm and should.

Roxas wasn't sure when but at some point he'd leaned forward and began resting on Axel. The man didn't saw a word and the blonde wont had noticed if it wasn't for Tifa coming down.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly. Roxas had opened his eyes then to find himself leaning on the other. He didn't bother on moving. He was cold and Axel was warm, it was as simple as that. Slowly Roxas eyes again slipped close as Riku answered the woman for him.

"Heartless"

"Again…" she spoke worriedly.

"Don't worry he'll be fine. Axel's good at what he's doing" Roxas couldn't argue with Riku's statement. His arm felt good as new and his should was just a dale ache at this point.

"My bed" Roxas spoke barely a whisper, but somehow Axel had heard him.

"What about it Rox?" the man asked.

"The box, ask Riku to get you a gold bottle" again his voice was weak but Axel caught every word.

"Riku could you get a gold bottle for a box under Rox's bed? He said you'd know what it is" Riku stared at him for a moment.

"Okay" Riku returned a moment later with a glass bottle full of a gold liquid.

"What do you want be to do with it Rox?" Axel asked.

"Drink it when you're done. If Riku's hurt he should take one too" he replied his voice slightly stronger.

"Riku are you hurt"

"No worry about Roxas" he informed.

"I'm only asking because Roxas said for you to drink on of those if you are" Riku looked down at the bottle and nodded.

"I'll go get another"

When Axel was done he did as he was told and drank the gold liquid. Riku had done the same before him. Neither commented on it or said a word. Roxas wound was healed but the blonde still didn't feel right.

"Lets get him to bed" Tifa voice was soft as she spoke and Axel was the one to take him by the arm and lead him up the stairs. Roxas was panting and was about to pass out when they got to the top of the stairs. When he entered the room he laid down without even bothering with his shoes or pulling back the blanket. His head didn't even hit the pillow and he was out.

Unknown to Roxas both his friends had been hurt. Riku had only gotten a small wound on his arm. Axel had gotten a good sized wound on his leg but hid it. He knew Roxas was worse off then him. The redhead went back downstairs after taking off Roxas's shoes and throwing a blanket over him. He turned to Riku and without a word the man walked over.

"Where is it?" Riku asked and Axel sighed.

"My leg" he stated as he sat. Riku looked down and wouldn't have noticed with the man's black jean the blood stain forming on the back of his right calf or the tear left behind by the Heartless's claws.

Though Riku wasn't as good at Axel or even Sora for that matter, his healing skills where better then nothing. He kneeled and got to work. Axel sat letting his friend help. He knew his limits and he was close. Between the fight and healing Roxas he knew better then to do anymore.

The three men that had saved them came to the bar once Riku had finishing with his quick healing. Thought the wound wasn't completely healed it was closed and a scab had formed over it. Riku's arm was close to the same thanks to the elixir he'd drank. Both younger men turned to their saviors.

"How'd it go?" Riku asked.

"Good" Axel's uncle replied, "Things ran off once we killed the big one"

"The one your blonde friend warned us about" the maroon haired man stated.

"Genisis, Sephiroth, Angeal what are you doing here?" Tifa asked with a gasped as she came down from the stairs.

"Tifa" Sephiroth nodded in greeting.

"The runts got into a fight they couldn't win" Axel uncle, Angeal, informed.

"Where is the other boy? Roxas I believe is what he was called" the maroon haired man named Genisis asked.

"He's upstairs resting" Riku informed before thinking for a moment. "I remember how I know you, your Kairi's father right" Genisis turned to the young silver haired man.

"Yes. You're one of the boys she used to play with as a child" Riku nodded.

"Still do. Kind of"

"Kind of right" Axel snorted. "When Sora drags you along" Riku shrugged.

"Sorry can't say I don't try. It just hard to since we like different things"

"True" Axel agreed.

"So you boys both know my daughter?" Axel shook his head.

"Only meet the girl briefly. I just hang out with Rox and Riku here"

"He's not kidding. Only other people I see him with is Dem and Zexion"

"How is Zexion doing?" Sephiroth asked.

"Good how's Reku?"

"He's well" the man informed his nephew and their conversation died.

"So runt how'd you and your friends get caught up in that fight?" Angeal asked the redhead.

"We said they randomly attacked us"

"I think it was Roxas" Riku stated. "They seem to like him. I mean I haven't ever been attacked before now" Axel's eyes narrowed.

"That's true. How many times has it been now?" Riku shrugged.

"That we know of five. But how can say how many times he's been attacked and didn't tell us" the older men all listened closely.

"This boy Roxas who is he?" Genisis asked.

"He's my brother" a voice stated not so pleased from behind them. Everyone looked to see Cloud standing in the door way with Denzel. "What are you three doing here?" he spoke sharply his eyes manly on Sephiroth.

"Why hello Cloud" Sephiroth greeted with a smirk. Cloud only glared in return as he walked over to his wife.

"I'm not asking again" Cloud voice deepened with his impatience. Denzel not wanting to stick around for whatever was happening ran upstairs.

"Sq-"

"Leon" Riku cut in before Angeal could go on.

"_Leon_" he corrected, "Called us over. Lucky for the kids we ran into them and helped them out" Cloud then turned to Axel and Riku.

"Heartless?" they nodded. "And Roxas"

"Sleeping it off" Axel replied.

"Boy's a troublesome brother"

"He's really your brother?" Sephiroth asked sounding almost curious. Cloud's eyes shot to glare at the man.

"You go anywhere near him I'll kill you" he warned cruelly.

"Didn't know you had siblings" Genisis spoke calmly despite the negative energy coming from the blonde and the sliver haired man.

"I do. And I thank you for helping them but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I don't want trouble. I have enough as it is. You three sticking around will only bring me more"

"Don't like Soldiers?" Sephiroth asked, "It's hypocritical of you. Seeing as your one too" Cloud turned, his fists clenched. Angeal hand fell on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"That was uncalled for Sephiroth" the black haired man stated flatly before turning to the blonde. "Cloud I'm sorry for his words. We'll be going" he turned to leave taking Sephiroth with him. Genisis stood alone looking at the blonde.

"I am truly sorry Cloud" he stated his eyes never wavering from Cloud's. "For everything. I hope one day you'll forgive us" with that the man turned and went on his way. Cloud stood glaring at the door for a long moment before turning to Tifa.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, his voice full of concern. She nodded.

"I didn't think after all this time..." she trailed off before sighing. "I'm fine Cloud. How are you?"

"I'll manage" he ensured turning to the boys, "You two staying for dinner?"

"Sure" Axel shot doing his best to forget the almost fight that just happened.

"I don't see why not. I'll just call Geppetto" Riku stated walking to the corner as he pulled out his cell.

…

Axel and Riku where forced by Tifa to stay that night. Sora came home just before dinner and was overjoyed to see the two. Sora's smile faded when he heard about the Heartless and started beating himself up saying he should have been there.

"See Sora this is why Rox never told you" Axel pointed out. "He knew you'd do this. Now stop. You couldn't have known"

"But I could have helped and Roxas wouldn't be hurt an-"

"Stop" Riku snapped, "Sora stop it, you couldn't have done anything. Nothing would have changed. Heck for all we know it could have been worse. Keyblades drew Heartless Sora, three of them in one place where their already showing up could make it worse"

"Riku…" Sora looked down sadly, unable to argue.

"Now come on Tifa could use some help in the kitchen" the silver haired man said pulling Sora with him. Axel stood to join them when Riku turned back to him. "Go rest" he ordered.

"But-"

"Axel you need to stay off your leg tonight. Me and Sora can help clean up. Why don't you go check on Roxas" with that the man turned back to pulling Sora away.

The redhead sighed and did as told after mutter under his breath. He made it up that stairs to find Denzel and Cloud coming out of the study. Axel nodded to them before going on his way. Denzel followed after him silently. Once in the shared room the redhead turned back to the young teen.

"Is there something you wanted?" Denzel paused, looking up at the much taller man.

"I have a right to check on Roxas too" he stated, turning to the blonde who now had Red XIII laying with him.

The blonde seemed unaware of the two standing beside him. Red XIII lifted his head as Denzel stepped next to the bed.

"Leave the boy to rest" the animal said looking at the boy. "He needs it"

"I know but he missed dinner again"

"Yes I realize this. But he is weak in spirit not body" Red XIII informed looking down at the blonde. "He used too much of his light" Axel's eyes widened.

"The light; that came from Roxas?" the beast turned to the man.

"I'm not sure what you speak of but I will presume, yes"

"Why didn't he say anything?" Axel wondered out loud.

"Maybe he didn't want to" Denzel said, "With everything that's been happening, do you really think Roxas wants anything else to change?" Axel looked over to the boy and smirked.

"I guess you have a point" Axel confessed before going one. "Now if you're so smart why don't you tell me where I can sleep tonight?"

"The floor" Denzel offered as he went to the door looking back as he stepped into the hall. "Don't do anything weird. If you do Red will be the last thing you'll have to worry about" without another word the boy was gone.

"Do I give off bad vibes or something?" Axel asked offended as he sat on Sora's bed. "He's the second person in this family to say something like that. Though I admit he was kinder about it" Red XIII stared at him and Axel stared back, "What?"

"Bad isn't the word for your _vibes_ boy"

"For one I'm not comfortable with you calling me _boy_. And two, if their not bad what are they?"

"One, I call you boy because I am much older then you; nearly thirty years so. But if you wish I'll call you something else. Second, people do not have _vibes,_ they have energies. Yours happens to be rather wild and expressive, yet unpredictable. You're an emotional human despite your, as human's say 'go with the flow' outlook on things; but people mistake your way of being as shady. Hence the way the others act" Axel blinked.

"And you think?"

"I think you become quite distant at times instead facing you're true feelings. I'm not sure what happened in your life to make you this way but it'd be best if you changed it. But I also think you're your tendencies of having a calm demeanor in situations that need it are good for people around you"

"You say change like it's an easy thing. How do you expect me to do that?"

"You're an intelligent and capable person I'm sure you'll figure it out" Red XIII said resting his head on his crossed paws.

"Right" Axel looked away from the beast. "I'll get right on that" he shot sarcastically as his eyes wondered around the room.

For whatever reason Axel really wished he had a smoke. He didn't dare though with the way Tifa acted at the hospital that one time. His eyes had turned back to Roxas and out of boredom watched the blonde and red lion like beast sleep.

Riku and Sora came in to find Axel zoning out, lost in thought and Roxas still sound asleep. Riku smirked and walked over to Axel. Seeing motion out of the corner of his eyes Axel turned and nearly jumped to see Riku standing right next to him.

"Yes?"

"Spacing out much Axel" Riku joked pushing him so he'd get off the bed.

"Don't have to be so rude" the man shot as he stood.

"Sorry but I want to crash and Sora said he'd share his bed tonight" Axel glared.

"Thanks leave me to sleep on the floor all alone"

"Red XIII could move and you could sleep with Roxas" Sora offered. Axel glanced over to Roxas before shaking his head.

"No don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not?" Sora asked innocently as he pulled off his shirt only to replace it with on bigger.

"Because Roxas gut me in the morning when he found sorry ass in his bed"

"He would not" Sora protested as he took off his pants.

"Okay even if he didn't. Which I'm pretty sure he would. Where would Red sleep?"

"In with Denzel, he does it all the time" Axel sighed, as he fought a losing battle.

"Sora I'm flattered that you came up for a plan for me but I think it's safer on the floor. Really I was just joking with Riku"

"Fine I'll sleep with Roxas and you and Riku can have my bed"

"No" Riku protested, "Never again"

"What?" Sora turned to Riku who was now without a shirt.

"He's a frick'n heater. I shared a bed with him once and I couldn't sleep the whole night because of him. He's suffocating"

"Fine you sleep with Roxas and Axel can sleep with me"

"No way I'm not suicidal" Sora's eyes narrowed, "What Roxas would get pissed"

"He would not!" Sora snapped. "I share with him all the time and he doesn't mind. You two are idiots who need to grow a pair" the brunette huffed turning away from them and crawling into Roxas's bed. Riku and Axel just stared at the brunette unsure if they'd heard him right.

"Sora… you okay?" Roxas asked tiredly his eyes opening, only to blink do to the light. Axel and Riku froze.

"I'm fine. Riku and Axel are just being idiots" he stated getting under the covers with the blonde. Roxas rolled over giving the boy more room. Red XIII jumped from the bed and let himself out. The blonde turned from Sora to the other two.

"What ya' do?" he asked with a yawn.

"Didn't want to share a bed without asking" Roxas blinked.

"That is stupid. Just lay down wherever and sleep" he huffed turning again this time to burying his head in his pillow.

"Told you" Sora said sticking his tongue out at them.

"Okay your right where wrong" Riku said, "Now come on Sora I'm serious about not sharing with Axel. I'll make him sleep on the floor" hearing this Roxas turned and glared at him.

"Get over yourself and share the damn bed" he hissed.

"You share with the human heater" Riku shot back with his own glare.

"Fine. Sora go sleep with our inconsiderate friend, who's a baby and cant take the heat" he stated before turning to Axel. "You get in" Axel hesitated before watching Sora jump up and move over to Riku, who was still glaring.

"Roxas sometime I wonder why we're even friends" Roxas eyes turned back to Riku again glaring.

"I could say the same"

"Break it up!" Sora cut in, "You're both just tired. Let it go" both huffed and turned their backs to the other. Axel stood glance at Sora who shrugged before laying down.

"Axel get the light would you?" Riku asked an edge still in his voice. "Ow!" he yelped as Sora smacked him.

"Don't ask so rudely" Sora ordered.

"Axel would you please get the light?" Riku correct, not at all sounding convincing, Sora rolled his eyes but let it go.

"See wasn't hard was it?" Sora pointed out and Riku sighed. Axel killed the light leaving the room to be lit by the dim light of the crescent moon. Tired and wanting to sleep Axel did as Riku had and pulled off his shirt. He paused and did the same to his belt before sitting on the blonde's bed.

"Come on" Roxas voice cut through the darkness, "I don't bite"

"Do to" Sora shot.

"Okay… I don't bite unless I have to" Axel smirked and held back a laugh as he took the empty spot Roxas offered him. "Sorry the beds kind of small for you huh"

"It's fine. I'm too tired to care even if it was" Roxas laughed sleepily.

"Agreed"

…

They all woke to the sound of a loud crash. Sora shot up from beside his friend and Riku followed slowly after him. Roxas and Axel woke up to a bit of an awkward moment. Sometime in the night Axel's arms had snaked around the blonde keeping him from falling from the bed. Good, yes do to the face he didn't fall. And they would have left it at that if it wasn't for the fact Roxas had curled up into the man's chest. Both Riku and Sora tease the two for a moment before going to find out what woke them. Axel and Roxas followed as the blonde apologized for making Axel feel awkward.

"Its fine Roxas" Axel wouldn't admit it out load but he really didn't mind waking up the way he had.

"I'm still sorry" Roxas was embarrassed; he'd sleep really well thanks to Axel's warmth. Riku hadn't been kidding when he said the man was a human heater. It was warmer then sleeping with Red XIII, and he had fur. Most of the time it was the reason the blonde slept with the red lion, was for the warmth.

All awkwardness died when they go down the stairs. Sora and Riku stood in what they sleep in; Sora a large t-shirt and boxer and Riku just without his shirt. Both had their Keyblade in hand. Before them stood several Neoshadows, one had Cloud pinned to the floor. Axel went to summon his weapon but Roxas grabbed him and pulled him back upstairs.

"What are you doing?" the man shot.

"We have to tell Tifa and Denzel to stay upstairs. That and I need you to help me with something"

"And this can't wait why?" Axel near snapped.

"Just trust me okay" Axel nodded and Tifa meet them at the top of the stairs.

"What's going one?" the woman asked as Denzel peeked out of his room as another crash filled the air.

"Heartless you two need to stay up here" Roxas turned to Red XIII "Keep them safe" the beast nodded and Roxas ran past Tifa into her room.

"Roxas?" she asked confused.

"Cloud's sword where is it?" he asked quickly.

"The chest against the wall" Roxas ran over to it and threw it open. Seeing the large Buster Sword Roxas turned to Axel who stood in the doorway.

"Axel get over here"

"I'm coming" he said running over he looked down, "Crap"

"Yeah that's why I needed you. I can't lift it, you think you can?"

"I can lift my Dad's"

"Good go for it" Axel grabbed the blade as Roxas ran back out the door. Axel followed and once down stairs Roxas looked to see Cloud now free and the number down. "Axel don't use your fire" Axel looked at him like he was crazy until he realized where he was.

"Right I'll do my best with that"

"We just have to get the sword to Cloud" Axel silent agreed as the two moved forward.

Roxas summoned his Keyblade and cut down the Neoshadow that charged him. Roxas eyes shot to his blade seeing not '_Bond of Flame_' like he'd wanted to summon but '_Aubade_'. Roxas didn't have time to complain as another Heartless came at him.

"Roxas?"

"What?" the blonde snapped cutting down yet another Neoshadow, all of them seeming to come out of no where.

"Your key things different" he stated standing behind the blonde.

"No, I hadn't notice" Roxas sneered sarcastically.

"No need to bit my head off" Axel huffed.

"I'm sorry this isn't the best way to wake up in the morning" Axel couldn't really argue as the blonde cut down another.

Axel looked over to Cloud who now stood behind Riku and Sora, safe for the moment. Axel eyes turned back to Roxas as he found. Then down at the blade he held at the moment. If he could use his Chakrams he could use what he had. Axel head shot back to Cloud.

"Hey Cloud" he called and the man turned his attention to him. "Mind if I borrow this until I can get it to ya'?" he shot holding up the blade. Cloud stared at him for a moment before smirking.

"Sure. But if you break it you pay it"

"Right" Axel smirked taking the sword in both hands. He might not be as good as the others with a sword but his father had taught him. He'd just never really had a passion for it. He much rather been burning something random, but in that moment he was mentally thanking his father for kicking his ass and making him take lessens.

Roxas was surprised when Axel began to wield Cloud's sword. He stared blankly at him before turning back to the fight. Cutting down the enemies, Axel and Roxas made their way over to the others. Back to back most of the way as the Neoshadows swarmed them. Roxas wondered how so many fit in the bar in the first place. By the time Axel and Roxas got to Cloud, Sora and Riku the heartless where down to about ten. Axel handed the weapon to Cloud and took a breath.

"I will never understand why you and my Dad chose such a huge weapon. That thing weights a ton after so many swings"

"You need more muscle" Cloud stated taking Axel's place in the fight. Axel tsk'd.

"Don't you know bigger is better" Sora teased.

"You say that after using the thing"

"You kidding I can't even lift it" the brunette stated, "I'm on your side. But… you can't deny it kicks ass if you know how to use it" Axel looked up watching Cloud who cut down three Heartless with on strike.

"Point taken" Sora smiled and jumped back into the fight. Roxas stayed close to Axel, ready for any Heartless. Axel sighed wishing he could use his Chakrams.

"One fight wont kill you" Roxas pointed out.

"I know but I still with I was in it"

"You where for a moment" Axel shrugged as his eyes ran over the blade in the blondes hands.

"So what's with the new key?"

"Keyblade. It's called a Keyblade"

"Okay so what's up with it?"

"Honestly?"

"Yep"

"I have no idea" he confessed, "All I know is its name"

"Well?" Axel asked after Roxas didn't say it. The blonde muttered under his breath. "What was that didn't hear you" Roxas sighed.

"'_Aubade_' okay happy" Axel thought for a moment trying to place what the name sounded familiar.

"Aubade… aubade. How do I know that word?" Roxas muttered under his breath more as the last Heartless was taken care of.

"Why do you want to know about aubades?" Riku asked walking over to them.

"Cant place where I've heard it" Axel stated.

"It a poem or something"

"What's a poem?" Sora asked coming up beside Riku.

"Aubades"

"I thought it was a love story"

"Is it?" Axel asked curiously, turning to Roxas. The blonde glared.

"Not a word" Axel looked down at the Keyblade.

"Roxas you got another Keyblade" Sora said in aw looking it over. "I don't know that one"

"He said it's called '_Aubade_'" Axel informed.

"That's why you were asking?" he nodded and Roxas made the blade vanished.

"Not like I asked for the stupid thing" Roxas huffed looking at the trashed bar and sighed. "Tifa's not going to like this" the other looked over the bar. Cloud stood doing the same in the middle of the room.

"Well at least everyone's okay" Sora pointed out optimistically.

"But yet again Heartless trashed the bar. This time worse then the last" Roxas added pessimistically.

"Don't be so negative" Sora ordered walking over to his dad.

"Riku call Leon" Cloud said not looking at the boy.

"Dad your bleeding" Sora gasped and the man looked down at his left arm that was torn and bleeding.

"I'm fine"

"That's not fine" Axel stated walking over. He raised his hand to the wound and did what he was good at. The white light slowly began to mend the man's bloody arm.

"Did anyone else get hurt?" Sora asked and got a no. "Okay I'm going to check on Mom and Denzel"

"Axel you can stop now" Cloud informed not looking at the other.

"Not until I'm done"

"You're as stubborn as Aerith" Axel looked up from the wound for a moment. Cloud feeling the others eyes turned to him. Axel spoke after seeing the question in the others eyes.

"That's not something I've heard before. Usually I get you just like you dad or something insulting" Cloud snorted and turned away.

Hours later the bar was clean out and Leon had come, getting the whole story from Cloud. Riku, Sora, Roxas and Axel all missed their classes. While Axel missed work not classes but still just as bad. Reno had called and chewed him out. Axel let his brother believe he had sleep in and left it at that. Riku left with his father and Axel left after making sure everyone was okay. Sora stayed close to his mom. Tifa more then a little upset their bar was attacked yet again. Roxas watched them feeling partly at fault for what happened.

…

Two days later Zidane and Vivi went with Roxas after their 'group'. Vivi road one Zidane's back and Roxas stayed at their side as they made their way to 'Kingdom Café'. They easily got a table do to the odd hour. Drinks came and they talked.

"So I was thinking about going to Port Royal with Baku over the summer"

"Port Royal pretty far" Roxas said taking a sip of his tea, remembering that Baku was Zidane's guardian.

"Yeah but how many chance would I get to go another time? Only bad thing is I have to get Lightning to sign some stuff first"

"Have fun with that" Roxas laughed.

"Thanks…" Vivi sat beside the short blonde and patted his arm supportively.

"Rox!" before the three could turn Roxas was nearly tackled out of his chair. He had to catch himself by grabbing the table so he didn't fall. Familiar sandy blonde hair in his vision and the death grip on his spine told Roxas how'd jumped him.

"Demyx get off!" Roxas did his best to free himself.

"But I haven't seen you forever!" the musician cried.

"I just saw you a few days ago" Roxas protested as another familiar face came up to their table.

"Hello Roxas" Zexion greeted calmly.

"Don't just stand there Zex, get him off" the man stared at the two blondes for a moment before shaking his head.

"I couldn't get him off even if I tried. So I don't see the point in wasting energy" Roxas glared coldly at the man. Zexion seemed unfazed.

"Um…" Zidane cut in. Demyx head shot up, noticing him for the first time. Sea blue eyes widened seeing a new person. Or in Demyx's mind a new friend.

"Hello-I'm-Demyx-what's-your-name?" he asked quickly his words flowing together in his excitement.

"Zidane" Demyx eyes got wider.

"You're Zidane. Roxas told us about you… Well kind of. Do you like music? I like music. What's your favorite color? Mine's blue because it the color of water. Can we be friends? I think we should" Zidane stared wordlessly at the oddly hair styled blonde.

"I didn't catch a word you just said" Demyx smiled nevertheless.

"That's okay we'll just be friends" Roxas finally was able to pry Demyx's arms off himself and the blonde pulled back only to take the empty seat at the table. Zexion stood not seeming to care that he didn't have a seat.

"Dem, breath" Roxas sighed "Zidane, Demyx and Zexion. Zexion and Demyx, Zidane. You already know Vivi and vise-versa" Roxas quickly introduced.

"So these are some of your friends" Zidane said looking over the two new people.

"Yeah and your Rox's mystery friend" Demyx stated.

"Since when was he a mystery friend?" Roxas asked.

"Since I said so!" Demyx declared happily. Zidane just stared at the odd blonde.

"I'm lost" Zidane stated dumbly.

"Don't worry you'll find its normal around Demyx" Zexion informed him. "After a few more meetings you'll grow used to it" Zidane glanced at the steel haired man. Zexion stood unfazed, arms crossed over his chest.

"Right…" Roxas smiled at Zidane and Vivi crawled into the teen's lap.

"Vivi are you giving your seat to Zexion?" Roxas asked and the boy nodded.

Zexion not wanting to be rude took the offered seat. As soon as the man sit down Vivi moved back over. Zexion froze staring down at the boy unsure what to do. Demyx smiled widely at the two. For the first time Roxas saw Zexion nervous as the boy made himself comfortable in his lap.

"That's odd. I've never seen Vivi warm up to someone like that" Zidane stated.

"Zexion how often do you go to Leon's?" Roxas asked. The man looked up.

"Quiet often. I been doing research there"

"That must be it" Zidane said.

"He must really like you Zex" Zexion looked down at the boy uneasily.

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or concerned" the man stated, "I have many skills and know many things but children aren't one of them"

"Vivi's a good kid. He wont give you any trouble" Zidane ensured "Just make sure no one messes with him"

"Yeah for whatever reason" Roxas stated. "He seems to get into trouble quite a bit" Zexion stared down at the boy. Vivi turned and looked up but the man still couldn't see his face.

"If you don't want him I'll hold him" Demyx said eagerly, "He seems so cute and I love kids. Their fun"

"We know Dem" Roxas smiled thinking Demyx was still a kid himself. By the look Zexion was giving him, Roxas knew he thought the same.

"He's fine" Zexion said after a moment. "He doesn't seem to be a problem"

Demyx and Zexion joined Zidane and Roxas along with Vivi for the rest of their time at the café. Vivi stuck to Zexion the whole time and Demyx talked for everyone.

When it was time to leave Zidane left, leaving Vivi in the hands of Roxas and the others. Demyx tried to get the boy to look at him as they walked to Leon's house. At one point the boy had hugged Zexion leg and buried his face into the man's back. Zexion snapped at Demyx and Roxas explained that Demyx had to be patient if he wanted to see Vivi's face. Demyx pouted but left the boy alone. When Leon's house came into view Vivi ran ahead. They stayed behind and keep an eye on the boy.

The boy was nearly to the door when he stopped and looked to the side. The three men all stopped for a moment when two boys around ten walked up to Vivi. Roxas's eyes narrowed when he saw Vivi step away from them and they said a few words. Both Zexion and Demyx eyes narrowed as well. Roxas ran forward and they were right behind him. The two boys saw them coming and ran off before they could do anything. Vivi ran over to Roxas and hugged him tight.

"It's okay Vivi" Roxas ensured hugging him back, glaring off in the direction the boys had left in. Demyx glared too and Zexion looked the boy over. When Vivi pulled away they walked him to the door. Roxas left them there and headed back to the dorm after that, having classes the next day.

…

Classes were dull and Roxas was seriously considering dropping his classes if things didn't change. Between work and Heartless he barely had time for them. And when he was in his classes and doing the work, he felt he didn't know what he was doing. If it wasn't for Pence, Roxas wasn't sure he'd even be passing them. Pence had commented it once asking the blonde where he was all the time. Roxas couldn't lye to him so merely said he got hurt and nothing more.

The weekend came and Roxas let out a breath of relief. Sora and Roxas walked back to the bar. Sora walking backward, impatiently, the blonde not walking fast enough for him. The brunette was again talking about something he, Riku and Kairi had done. Roxas wasn't listening as they came around the corner to the street that '7th Heaven' was on.

Entering the bar, that had been closed for the last three days do to the Heartless. Cloud and Tifa had been working on getting everything fixed and replaced. Roxas felt childish for thinking it, but he was just glad the old pinball machine and jukebox didn't get destroyed. For the most part only the walls were fixed and the floor was still in the middle of being replaced. Cloud was still painting when the two walked through. Roxas tried as he was returned downstairs to help despite it. Sora joined them soon after.

"Cloud theirs been something I've been thinking about" Roxas stated painting beside the man.

"What would that be?"

"Xion will be coming home soon and college will be out of the summer in a week. So I figured I'd see if Cid would let me work full time. He said he would but I'd like to make sure just in case he did change his mind"

"What's your point Roxas?" the man asked pausing in his job.

"I was thinking of moving out" Sora brush stopped. "I planned on getting my own place when I was eighteen but with everything I wasn't ready too"

"You can't leave" Sora snapped cutting in. Roxas stopped painting and turned to the brunette.

"Sora you really didn't think I'd be here forever did you?" he asked. "What do you want me to do when you move out Sora? Go with you or stay living off your parents my whole life?" Sora scowled.

"But… You can't just leave"

"I'm planning to move out, not leave the country. Calm down. I don't even plan on leaving Radiant Garden"

"Still can you just stay?"

"Stay until when Sora? Until you leave? What then Sora? You want me to just wait around until then?"

"…but"

"Sora your being childish" Cloud stated, "Your nineteen, Roxas will be twenty this year. Though you're both the same year for most of the year you have to remember that Roxas is older. You're both different people and at some point you're going to be living different lives" Sora eyes fell to the floor.

"But…"

"Sora I'm not leaving right away" Roxas stated. "I only just started looking at apartments. It'll been another month or two before I even find one, if not longer"

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Cloud asked hearing the new information.

"Since before Xion woke up" Roxas confessed, "Her waking up just pushed me to move a little faster"

"Why?" Sora asked sadly.

"Sora, think about it. Xion and Denzel sharing a room at their ages? It's not the best idea. And Xion's going to need a lot of things to help her until she's back on her feet. If I leave, Denzel can move in with you. Heck if you and I both leave then they can have their own room" Roxas explained. "It's not that I mind living here with everyone but its time I left"

"But I don't want you too"

"Sora if it was you wanting to leave would I keep you from going?"

"No…" Sora sighed, "But when you're gone where will I go at night when I have nightmares or I'm upset?"

"Call me or come over. For all I know we could share an apartment if it means that much to you" Sora eyes shot up.

"Really?"

"Yes Sora"

"How about we talk more about this later and get back to painting" Cloud stated and the boys nodded turning back to their work.

…

Another week pasted and the bar was reopened and Xion's birthday was just around the corner. Closer then that it was that week, she'd be seventeen. Not only that but exams where over and they were out for the summer.

Sora was depressed that some of their friends had left. Pence and Yuna had returned to Traverse Town and Tidus had returned to Twilight Town. Even Kairi had left but unlike the others she'd be back in two weeks from Traverse Town. He'd only left because of her grandmother.

Roxas really didn't see what the big deal was. Though then again he wasn't as sociable as the brunette, but he still figured between emails and calls; what would they really miss? Sora had only stated that he didn't know what he was talking about and left the blonde to finish his book.

The blonde had gotten him self another job. Working full time at Cid's shop and gotten another at 'Crown Ice'. 'Crown Ice' was a ice cream shop, the same one on market street he'd gone to every time he wanted his favorite treat. It wasn't a hard job and it paid well. The only bad thing was owner Scrooge McDuck. The man was cold and seemed stingy to Roxas. The older man was obvious wealthy man; you could tell just by the way he dressed. The blonde had always seen him in a blue jacket with a folded-down, red collar, red cuffs, and gold buttons. It was over black tailor slacks with a red belt. His white hair was always well kept and his dark blue eyes always watching from behind his thin wire frame glasses. Roxas had been warned when he started by another work that the man has a temper, but he'd been yet to see it. What he had seen was the cold glances the man gave everyone and how Roxas had gotten the job. The last worker was fired because he'd asked for a raise.

So there the blonde was with two jobs and two cranky bosses. And the blonde found himself finishing with one only to go to the other. Leaving 'Kupo Parts' Roxas jumped onto his skateboard to get to Market Street; rolling up to 'Crown Ice' Roxas kick the board into his hand and went in through the back door. Stopping for a moment to change into the baby blue shirt and white jeans, Roxas now called his uniform. Nametag in place the blonde checked in.

By 5:00 the rush had died and only an hour to go, Roxas found himself, bored. He sat on the stool behind the counter and leaned forward resting his chin on his palm. All the other workers had left and the girl that was supposed to come in hadn't. Roxas didn't really care at first and had done his job but now he wished he had the conversation. Humming to the song the radio was play Roxas almost didn't hear the bell above the door chime. Sitting up straight Roxas turned.

"Welcome" the blonde greeted, looking over to see his boss. "Hello sir" Roxas said with a polite smile. The man looked at the blonde then around the room before moving back to him.

"Where is Wendy?" Roxas blinked confused before remembering that was the name of the girl that hadn't come in for work.

"She never showed" Roxas stated hesitantly. The man's eyes narrowed.

"You didn't call this in why?" Roxas froze.

"Um… I didn't see the point" the replied casually. "And I was busy with work up until a moment ago, so I didn't have the time. It's not like I can't handle it without her" the man stared the blonde down for a moment. Roxas was sure he was going to get fired for not following protocol.

"How long have you been working here?"

"Not even a week" the man walked forward moving behind the counter to the back of the store. He returned a moment later and looked the blonde over again. Roxas stared back nervously.

"Do you need any help until closing?"

"No sir" the man nodded.

"Then I'll see that Wendy is informed of her new status here and that she owes you at thanks. Keep up the good work" with that the man was gone and Roxas could only stare dumbly at the door.

…

The next day at work Roxas had found out that Wendy had been almost fired. Roxas felt guilty for his coworker when she came up to him that day. The light haired brunette apologized and left shortly after the blonde arrived. His coworker, Mulan was in the back when a customer came by. Roxas threw his greeting out as he turned from the counter to the window he severed through to his right.

"I knew you like ice cream but this is just great" a voice snickered. Roxas glared at the man.

"Did you want something or are you just planning on laughing at me all day?" Roxas asked Axel who stood on the other side of the opening laughing.

"Give me a minute" laughter continued for several minutes until Axel stopped and took a breath. "Okay I'm done" Roxas still glared.

"What do you what?"

"Now that's not doing your job well. Where's the customer courtesy?"

"Courtesy goes out the window when the customers an ass. Now Axel, are you going to let me work or bug me?"

"Can't I do both?" the man asked with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm not going to be able to make you leave am I?" the man just continued to smirk. "Fine but at least make it look like I'm doing my job and order something" Roxas stated flatly.

"The best then" Roxas rolled his eyes and grabbed a sea salt ice cream. He held it out to the man and Axel handed over the munny. "Thanks" Axel turned and leaned back on the small led outside the window and began to eat.

Roxas severed two others that had come inside and Axel had finished his own treat. Silence stayed and Mulan returned taking over the counter again leaving Roxas to work strictly at the window, aka Axel.

"You know I really did come here for ice cream" the man stated, "You're just an added bonus"

"I'm flattered" Roxas said dryly, not at all amused.

"Seriously though how long have you been working here?"

"About a week" Roxas stated as another person walked up to the window. He took the order and the person went on their way.

"Thought you worked with Cid"

"I do"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Need the money" Axel stared at the blonde for a moment.

"Roxas is everything okay?" Mulan asked from inside seeing the Axel still there. Roxas turned to the Chinese woman and smiled.

"I'm fine just a friend of mine who thought he'd come bug me at work" she nodded and let it go.

"Why do you need the money Roxas?" the man asked Roxas turned back to him.

"Axel that's not really any of your business" he stated in a bored tone. "Nothing you need to worry about though I ensure you. Just school and stuff" Axel mind wondered back to what he's father had told him.

"Roxas get me another ice cream" the blonde looked up at him for a moment before doing what he was told.

"You know your going to get fat" Axel tsk'd.

"Roxas _this_" he gestured to himself "Doesn't get fat" Roxas could help but let out a small laugh.

"You keep thinking that Ax. But one day your eating habits will catch up to you" Roxas stated with a smirk.

"Your concern is lovely but not needed" Axel stated pulling out munny again handing it to Roxas. Roxas took it, holding out the treat. His friend merely threw the blonde one last smirk before turning to go.

"Axel!" the blonde called his hand still holding the ice cream.

"Don't over do it Roxas" Axel waved over his shoulder as he walked away. Roxas blinked then turned down to look at what Axel had left. Roxas smiled and turned away from the window. Enjoying his gift, Roxas ate it contently, the smile not leaving his face.

…

Xion's birthday, Roxas couldn't believe June was almost over. The girl was excited to be home and see everyone. The bar was full of people that day. Roxas knew most of them other then a few girls that were with Olette. Zack and his family was there so was Leon's. Hayner and Rikku came with Yuffie making the party began as everyone was there. Riku and Sora stayed at the bar most of the time watching as Xion talked with her friends. Olette and Kida were Xion's closest friends. Olette back from Twilight Town just for the party and Kida was in a wheelchair, her leg still giving her problems. Olette's parents had come as well and made the visit more of a mini vacation. Her parents where Wakka and Selphie Tilmitt; it wasn't all that shocking to Roxas when it turned out that her mom knew Riku's. After all the connections the people in Roxas's life had, he almost expected it. Selphie was Rinoa's childhood friend, along with Quistis, Hayner's mom.

Wakka was a tall man with orange hair and brown eyes. He was about Axel's height and was dressed in a white shirt and his baggy pants were yellow. He was a modest man. His wife Selphie wore a yellow dress and was shorter then her daughter, Olette standing two inches taller. She had brown hair and the same green eyes Olette had. She was energetic, although slightly clumsy. Roxas had handed the woman a drink only to have her drop it and spill it everywhere. Roxas slightly wondered how Olette had turned out so well with her mother this way. He looked to Wakka and wonder if he'd done more in the relationship then he let on.

The party when on and the parents talked leaving the teens to themselves. Denzel, Marlene and Vivi where upstairs and Xion was with her friends, aka the girls. Everyone was in their own little groups by this point. Roxas stood with Hayner, Sora and Riku. Hayner, despite everything, was being friendly with Sora acting if nothing had happen. Sora seeing that he wasn't man smiled and was himself.

At some point in the party without the boys knowing it the parents had started to wonder and do their own thing. In the moms case they joined the girls. A squeal was heard and the boys pause only to find Selphie running over dragging Olette with her. Olette head was down but it didn't stop anyone form seeing the deep blush on her face.

"Which one of you is Roxas?" the woman asked gleefully. Looked to Olette, Olette looked back with an apologetic look. Hesitantly Roxas replied.

"I am" he stated and the woman smiled wider before gasping.

"Olette why?" the mother stated turning to her daughter then back to the blonde. "What how in their right mind would dump him. He's gorgeous"

"Mom!" Olette snapped, as Roxas found himself fighting back a blush.

"You dated Olette?" Hayner shot in shock. By this time everyone in the room had turned to them.

"Does this even matter?" Roxas shot in reply to Hayner.

"Yes she's our friend dude. Who's dating Pence"

"I'm aware of that I'm the one that introduced them" Roxas pointed out.

"Really Olette? Is that true?" her mother asked and she nodded slightly. "Even more reason for me to ask why you broke up. He's hot and sweet" again the two blushed, this time Roxas had no chance to stop it.

"Wow Roxas's blushing" Sora pointed out only making it worse.

"Shut up Sora" Riku said saving Roxas from further embarrassment.

"Okay can I say something here?" Roxas cut in between Selphie and Olette. Both turned to him.

"Please do" Olette said eager to get some help.

"Mrs. Tilmitt-"

"Oh just call me Selphie" the woman cut in.

"Selphie. One my I ask why or how this even got brought up? Because honestly it was a while ago"

"Oh Olette was talking and Xion added the point that she'd only dated Pence and then Olette stated that she'd dated more then just him and then I just had to know who they were. Come to fine out one of them was you" she giggled.

"Sorry" Olette said softly.

"It's fine. It's not like I regret it. I mean we both decided just to be friends right? And now you're one of my best friends" she smiled and nodded. "Now Selphie can we stop talking about this?" the woman thought about it for a moment.

"Okay but only after one more question"

"Alright" Roxas agreed.

"Did you and my daughter have sex?"

"MOM!" Olette screamed her face completely red and Roxas was as red as Axel's hair, speechless.

"So that's a yes?" the woman asked.

"NO!" both Olette and Roxas shot together.

"Is there something wrong with my daughter?" Selphie asked Roxas, as if he'd been the only one to protest.

"No but- a.. She was sixteen" he pointed out, "I was eighteen at the time it wouldn't have been appropriate. Not that we even got to that point, we didn't date long. And I mean I can understand you think that about me, you don't know me. But you don't give here enough credit. Olette would never put herself out like that"

"So you really didn't do anything?" she asked sounding almost disappointed.

"No" Roxas said firmly his and Olette's faces again its normal color.

"A least tell me he's a good kisser Olette" Selphie asked turning to her daughter. The girl blushed and Roxas let out a breath. He'd given up and turned away from the two.

"This isn't how birthdays should go" Roxas muttered. Sora, Hayner and Riku all started at him. "What?"

"So" Hayner said.

"So what?"

"You dated Olette"

"Yes we covered that now can we drop it"

"But Olette" Hayner said looking over to the girl then him.

"What's wrong with her? She's beautiful and smart. I can't think of many people that are kinder and more understanding. Of all things Hayner I think that would be obvious. Why wouldn't a guy want to date Olette?"

"So why'd you break up?"

"Neither of us clicked" Roxas stated, "I mean we liked each other and we got along great but in the end we just found out it wasn't anything beyond friendship. It'd be like you dating Rikku"

"She's my cousin" Hayner shot disgustedly.

"I know that's the point" Roxas pointed out. "I love Olette but as a sister or family not a girlfriend"

"I think its more odd Roxas dates" Riku pointed out, "I thought you didn't have a life"

"Why does everyone think that?" Roxas said in annoyance turning away from them.

"I said the same thing" Sora whispered to Riku as Roxas walked off.

The blonde when to the kitchen and stayed there with Red XIII until Tifa came and got him for cake and presents. Even then he was more then a little stubborn about leaving the safety of his new haven. He sat on the floor for a long time before slowly going after the woman.

"So you final decided to return" Zack joked as the blonde took the empty stool next to him without realizing the man was even there.

"Problem?" Roxas asked his eyes not moving from the cake on the table not far from them, where everyone else was gathered.

"Nope" the man said warmly. "Just making sure you're alright. Something like that I'd just laugh it off" he advised.

"I really don't care what that woman said. I'm more pissed about it seems that everyone shock I have a life" Roxas said not really sure why.

"Really? I never would have thought you didn't have a life. Maybe a more work oriented one. But still a life nevertheless" Roxas glanced at the man that's eyes where forward.

"I don't get you" Roxas stated turning away from him again. Zack turned to the boy.

"Meaning?"

"Just what I said; I don't get you"

"Usually when someone makes that claim they have reason behind it" the man pointed out.

"Yeah well I haven't got a reason behind it because I don't get you. I mean most of the time your laidback. I don't think I've ever seen you anything but nice. And you have moments like this where your randomly smarter then you make yourself out to be"

"Oh" Zack replied with a smirk. Roxas turned to him.

"That's it? Just 'oh'?" the man shrugged as the 'birthday song' filled the air. Roxas looked to the cake to see candle lit and Xion getting ready to make a wish.

Candles blown out and everyone started to line up for cake and ice cream. Roxas didn't move from his spot and neither did Zack as the people moved. The blonde sat waiting for everyone to get done before he even tried to get up, really not caring if he got any at this point.

"Roxas how many people do you think there are in this town?" Roxas blinked turning to the man as he thought.

"To many" the man laughed briefly at the blonde response.

"Okay. Now who many do you think are like you?"

"Like me how?" the man turned his deep night shade blue eyes meeting Roxas's morning sky blue ones.

"That remember things people say they shouldn't?"

"Wait, Zack you're…" Roxas words stopped when the man's smirk turned into a warm smile.

"Yeah I'm like you" the man confessed. "Never really told anyone though. I told Aerith once, I'm not sure if she really believe me or not but she never stopped loving me either way"

"Zack!" his name being called made it so the man stop and turned to Yuffie who'd called his name. "You want any cake?" she asked and he nodded getting up.

"We'll talk more some other time Roxas. I'll be around promise" the man ensured walking over to the others. Roxas sat dumbfounded for a while until Sora yelled at him telling him he'd eat all the ice cream if the blonde didn't come get some.

Needless to say, Roxas couldn't tell you a single thing Xion had gotten that day. His mind lost in what Zack had told him. So as paper flew and cards where read, the blonde stared downward not taking in a thing.


	14. Dream XIII

**Chapter XIII**

…

_Darkness was all he was meet with as he faded into unconsciousness._

_"You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you and me will always be together... forever, inside him" a girl's voice said within the darkness. It faded and so did he. _

_Tchhhhh-STATIC-shhhhhhhhhh_

_There was nothing._

…

"You really have to stop doing this"

"Aw and here I thought you loved my visits"

"If it was visits I might, but you not visiting your harassing"

"That hurts Roxy. Really hurts. I come all the way here to see you and say such mean things"

"Yes I'm just horrible... Axel stop that!" the blonde snapped at the man who was acting as if someone had ripped his heart out. He did as told for once and stopped looking at the blonde with one of his smirks.

"Really Rox you need to relax"

"I'm at work and your standing outside the window refusing to leave. What about that should I relax about?"

"I'm here that's why" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well if I loss my job because someone says I'm slacking off to the boss then you'll be to blame"

"You think so?" Axel asked leaning forward on crossed arms.

"Yeah I do" the blonde said coldly.

"Roxy" Axel sighed in a pout.

"Would you at least order something?"

"I can, two please" Roxas took the Axel's munny before turning to get the ice cream.

"Here" Roxas handed him one of the two keeping the second.

"I believe I bought two" the man stated.

"And I believe I'm taking one"

"Have you no shame?" Axel stated dramatically with a hurt look. "Stealing a man's ice cream"

"Not only that, I plan to eat it" Roxas responded with his own devilish smirk before opening the treat. Axel false hurt look fade and he smirked mischievously.

"Now you're getting the idea" the man said starting on his own ice cream.

"Oh I've had the idea Axel. I just don't like encouraging you when I'm at work. But I now see you're hopeless and give in" Roxas teased failing to hold back a smile. Axel laughed pushing away from the window.

"Well my mission has been accomplished"

"What mission would that be?"

"Getting my stressed, cranky and over worked friend to smile" Roxas stared at him. "See you at the committee Rox" the man waved as he left.

"Idiot" Roxas huffed and went on with his day.

It was late July now; the summer heat was full force. 'Crown Ice' was busy and Roxas was getting more then enough hours. Between Cid's and Scrooge's, Roxas was working 8:00am to 8:00pm, with only the two breaks during work and the run to get to the other to himself. At night he would either help Tifa or Leon. The committee was going strong. The groups set up before working together at night. Everyone had their own skills. Demyx and Riku where doing well and went out every Tuesday and Thursday. Axel and Roxas went out every Sunday and Friday. Sora and Zexion went out Mondays and Wednesdays. Leon took Saturday.

Zexion was the only one not to figure out magic yet. Though his knowledge made up for it and his secret skill that Demyx didn't even know about, he was good with a gun. He was just as good as Leon, which is rather scary being as Leon's a cop.

They'd found out when Sora had come back nearly pale as a ghost and everyone asked what wrong he merely stated Zexion had shot at him. Zexion defended that he hadn't and he knew what he was doing when he shot at the Heartless behind the boy's head. Everyone froze when the man pulled out a semi-automatic pistol. Roxas didn't know anything about guns but Riku seemed to and stared at the man asking him a few questions. Apparently Leon was the one to get him into guns. He'd made Riku and Zexion both take safety classes for them, but it seems only Zexion keep the interest. Roxas mind wondered to the saying '_it's always the quite one'_ and mentally made a note not to piss the man off.

Demyx and Axel where doing well with their elements. Demyx was a self-proclaimed master of water. Axel was slightly more modest, _very_ slightly, stating he'd been doing it his whole life so why wouldn't he be good at it. Demyx other magic skills hadn't changed much but he could heal small cuts. But the blonde hadn't been working on magic much only the water so it didn't really shock anyone. Roxas himself didn't really get it, Zexion had been the best magic user in their past life, he wish he knew what was holding him back now.

The last Monday of the month and Zexion wasn't able to do his shift throwing things off a bit. Everyone made up for it thought, thanks to Zexion himself who'd come up with a plan just incase someone couldn't do a shift. This left Sora and Riku to go out the first few hours of the day and then Roxas to go out after them, for whatever reason he felt the boy could handle it. That left Axel and Demyx to finish up. They did just that as they setout from Leon's house. Everyone planning to crash there that night for the hours of sleep they'd be getting.

Sora and Riku returned three hours after leaving and Roxas took their place. The blonde patrolled for the next three hours and returned to Leon's letting Axel and Demyx to do the next run. Everything ran smoothly and the next day all they had to deal with was a few hours of missed sleep.

The next night Roxas and Demyx went out. Normally Riku would be with the musician but he'd switched. So Friday Riku had to go out with Axel and that night if was the two blondes. Their patrolled like they had for the last few weeks and it began to become second nature to Roxas at that point, really their wasn't much different between having Demyx with you or Axel. The music lover would talk to fill the time as they took out any Heartless that crossed their path, if any did.

"So Zexy isn't going to back until Saturday" the musician stated sadly. "I really miss him, if I'd known he'd be gone forever I would have gone too"

"But Dem if you'd had I wouldn't have had anyone to talk to" Roxas stated hoping it'd cheer the other up. It did just that as Demyx took the simple comment as if it was a blessing from the all holy.

"I love you too Rox" he stated giving the blonde a big huge.

"Yeah now please stop crushing my spine Dem. I need it" the other giggled and pulled away.

The blonde began another conversation this time about music; Blues verses Classical. Needless to say in the end the musician stated that he loved both and didn't see how people could love both. The whole conversation Roxas hadn't needed to say a word.

"Demyx have you figured out how to summon your weapon yet?" Roxas asked when Demyx began getting sad about Zexion again.

"What?" he asked perking up. "I can do what Axel does" Roxas smiled and shook his head.

"I thought I told you that you could"

"Really?" he asks excitedly "What is it? It is like Axel's throwy things or is it something really cool like your sword thingies?"

"No" Roxas smiled "You summon a Sitar"

"That is so great!" Demyx screamed happily, "What's it look like? Does it play well?"

"It's blue and I'm not sure about the rest" Demyx eyes gleamed. He opened his mouth and spoke quickly. Roxas listen at first but nearly halfway through the others sentence he stopped dead. Demyx took a few steps before realizing the other wasn't with him and looked back.

"Roxas?" the other blonde didn't reply as the familiar chill ran down his spine. Roxas spun around quickly and saw nothing but the feeling stayed. He stepped back and got close to Demyx as his eyes searched wildly. Again nothing. Roxas still had the feeling when he turned back to Demyx but hoped he was just imagining things.

"Sorry I just thou-"

"Roxas!" the other cried and the blonde turned sharply to see two Neoshadow and a hand full of Shadows coming from out of nowhere. Roxas summoned '_Aubade_' and '_Bond of Flame'_. Running forward Roxas cut down the Neoshadows first leaving the Shadows. Demyx pulled out his water that he carried with him and used it like a whip to cut down the small Heartless. Only one left Roxas un-summoned '_Aubade_' and cut the Shadow down easily with his fire blade.

"Dem you okay?" the other nodded.

"Are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Roxas ensured walking back to Demyx. Both were fine and turned to head back to Leon's, their time almost up. Neither saw the dark figure watching from the roofs above them or heard the lifeless laugh that came from it.

…

Roxas was exhausted the next day as he dragged himself to 'Crown Ice'. He'd managed to get off work with Cid but he hadn't been so lucky with Scrooge. He worked to closing, four hours, so it wasn't much but Roxas didn't do well with two nights of not much sleep. Not only that, he had to do it again that night. Sighing as he took his place behind the counter he did his best to smile and not show how crappy he really felt. He cursed Zexion for being away in London for summer seminar. The blonde kept reminding himself it was only for a week and today was the last day. The rest of the week was lovely sleep filled nights.

8:00pm came around and Roxas was free. He didn't even bother to change out of his uniform as he went back home. Kicking his skateboard into his hand Roxas entered the bar only to run up the stairs and to his room. Quickly pealing off the clothes he hadn't before he got ready for his short shift he would be doing that night. Fighting the temptation of laying down for a minute, Roxas figured it was best just to leave. Keychains in hand the blonde made it down the stairs to meet Cloud, nearly running him over in his rush.

"Sorry" Roxas let out the word without even trying as he stopped sharply, only inches away from running into his brother.

"It fine" Cloud ensured stepping aside. Roxas flashed him a smiled and ran past him. Cloud shook his head and mutter under his breath about kids as he went on his way.

"Roxas" Tifa called and the blonde turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Your going to Leon's again tonight?"

"Yeah only for a few hours though. Nothing to worry about" he ensured.

Tifa was worried, she always was on the nights the he and the others would go. Roxas figured it was a mother's job to worry, but wished it wasn't. He loved Tifa; she was like a mom to him at time, a big sister in others. The last thing he wanted her doing was fussing over him.

"Come here" she ordered and the blonde did as told walking over. Moving behind the bar he stood in front of the woman looking down at her. She looked back her eyes softening and a sighed escaped her. Roxas didn't fight as she pulled him into a hug. He hugged back waiting for her to pull away. Tifa did after a long moment looking up at him again once she did. He knew the look in her eye and smiled at her.

"I'll be fine" he ensure again.

"I know" she confessed, "I just worry anyway"

"Just don't worry to much its not good for you or us. You know the saying _'Happy wife, happy home'_ or however that saying goes" the blonde stated and Tifa smiled and let out a small laugh. She leaned forward and gave Roxas a kiss on the cheek before turning back to her work. Roxas new he was free to go. Tifa having her mother moment with him and satisfied.

Roxas stayed at the bar for an hour before leaving. He waved to Tifa as he went giving her a reassuring smile when he saw the glimmer of worry in her warm brown eyes. Cloud came down the stairs just as Roxas left and moved over to his wife as the bar began to fill with customers.

"What is it Tifa?" the man asked seeing the odd look the woman had. She turned to Cloud worriedly.

"I'm just worried about Roxas and Sora. Their going out again tonight"

"Tifa, Leon won't let anything happen to the boys" she nodded with a sigh.

"I know but…"

"But?" the man asked she looked down.

"I guess you could say it's a mother's instinct" she stated.

"And what is it telling you?" the man asked softly.

"Something's wrong" she stated frightened. Cloud hugged his wife not sure what to do to make her comforted.

"They'll be okay" he assured. But in the back of his mind, Cloud was worried, not once had his wife's worry ever been misplaced when it came to her instinct. Tifa silently felt the same.

…

Roxas road through the streets on his old board. He got to Leon's early, being the first one their. Riku was next with Sora, and then Demyx and Axel showed up. Riku and Sora left shortly after arriving. Roxas took a nap while waiting and Demyx and Axel sat at the table playing a few rounds of '_War_'. Demyx threw his cards down quickly and Axel swiftly did the same while grabbing his wins or pushing Demyx's his.

Roxas wake after a two hour nap and left the couch to find the two still at it in the kitchen. Though '_War_' had been forfeited and '_Uno_' had taken its place and Rinoa had joined them. The blonde watched as they played. Rinoa called out uno and shortly after won the game. The blonde joined them in the next round. Axel had won the next and before they could start another Riku and Sora got back.

"Your turn Rox" Sora said happily.

"It boring tonight" Riku stated flatly getting a glass of water. "Not a single Heartless"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Demyx pointed out as he shuffled.

"Just makes me feel like I wasted my time"

"Riku, don't be like that" Rinoa said firmly, "Your not going out to fight"

"I know Mom" Riku ensured as he drank his water quickly.

"Well I'll be off" Roxas said stepping away from the table "See you in three hours"

Roxas went off. He didn't like going alone, it was rather boring really. But he kept his sanity thanks to his ear buds and his music player in his pocket. He didn't need to listen for the Heartless he always felt them before he'd see or hear them.

His eye rose to the sky that was clear and full of stars. The moon's light dime as it was only a sliver. Roxas stood in a t-shirt and jeans, the air around him warm in the summer night. It was perfect and Roxas didn't really mind as the time past and he didn't find any Heartless. The peace of the night was welcomed to the blonde unlike it had been to Riku. Two hours pasted like that and Roxas began to make his way back to Leon's. He liked the night but he liked sleep a lot more.

Walking down the street Roxas knew things where to good to be turn as he turned onto the next street. Shadows standing the greet him. The blonde sighed and called '_Bond of Flame_' to his hand, for once it wasn't '_Aubade_'. He took down the small fries without any trouble or time.

"So much for no Heartless tonight" Roxas muttered as he felt more forming behind him. He turned and cursed.

What now stood before him was two Novashadows. Novashadows are nearly identical to Neoshadows, though they have different colors and four claws instead of five. Its body is mostly a dark brown color and is also lined by several faint, red veins of color. Instead of a Neoshadows which are black and blue. The only other difference was they were two times bigger and harder to kill. Music playing in his ears; _'Live for Today by 3 Doors Down'_ changed to _'Bring Me to Life by Evanescence'_ as Roxas rushed forward.

He dodged and weaved between the two as they attacked. Their speed being the only thing Roxas was having trouble with. Being thrown back by a large clawed hand, Roxas recovered quickly and jumped to his feet. He threw an aero spell at one cutting it down at the same moment. Now one against one Roxas didn't have a problem. Fifteen minutes later the blonde found himself standing with only a few bruises and a small scratch on his leg. He shrugged it off and left it for Axel or Sora to heal when he got back to Leon's.

Again on the next street he ran into more Heartless. This time a Novashadow and two Neoshadows and a few stray Shadows he had to fight. Working his way through them this time his rage did him some good. He cut them down swiftly and found himself having no trouble taking the enemies down. Finishing he check the time to see he was over his three hours and was supposed to be back by now.

"Damn" Roxas panted. "Leon's going to kill me" the blonde ran forward knowing he was late getting back. Axel and Demyx probably had left at this point and he was going to get an ear full from them about it.

He turned onto Red Street now only a few blocks from Leon's. Pushing to move faster Roxas nearly ran into the Heartless that appeared before him. It was a Neoshadow and Roxas was glad he still had his Keyblade in hand. He blocked the black clawed hand that struck out at him just in time to counter. In minutes the monster was gone and Roxas turned back to the direction Leon's house was in. Pausing mid step when he felt a dark presences behind him, it was the same feeling he'd been feeling for months. But this time unlike the rest it was followed by a voice.

"Having fun?" a whisper came from behind.

Roxas turned to see a boy standing before him, barely a foot away. Eyes widened at the sight of spiky hair that looked almost identical to Sora's; other then instead of brown, it was black. He wore a blank black mask that covered his whole face. There were no openings in it, the eye wholes covered in black glass. Roxas stared at the other that stood before him. A hollow chuckle came from behind the empty mask before Roxas felt a pain in his chest. '_Bond of Flame_' fell from his hand as he gasped. The masked figure leaned forward.

"I've been waiting for this" the voice whispered into the blonde's ear. "Welcome to my side" Roxas eyes shot to the side just in time to feel his heart to freeze in his chest and fall back. The last thing Roxas saw was the other giving a faint wave with his gloved hand before everything went black.

…

Sora was worried. It had now been nearly four hours passed the set time and Roxas was still not back. Riku and Leon where starting to grow worried as well, Axel and Demyx would be back from their rounds soon. Pacing outside Sora only felt himself grow more anxious.

"Hey!" Demyx called running over with a smile. His smile faded when they all turned to him.

"Roxas still isn't back?" Axel asked coming up beside the blonde. Sora shook his head worriedly.

"No" Sora bit his lip, chewing it nervously. Axel brow frowned and turned to Leon.

"I'll go look" the redhead stated.

"I'm going to" Riku agreed.

"Me to" Sora shot, Riku turned back to the brunette.

"No Sora"

"What?"

"You're too worked up" the silver haired man stated. "If something did happen to Roxas, it will only upset you more. You'd be distracted the whole time. Ending up getting hurt"

"Riku's right" Leon added, "You and Demyx stay here. We'll send you if Axel and Riku don't report back in an hour" the man said eyes not moving from the brunette.

"Fine" Sora huffed in defeat, giving in under Leon's gaze. "Just fine Roxas okay" Riku smirked.

"Don't worry. Knowing him he's just playing hero" Sora smiled.

"Sounds like him" he agreed optimistically.

"We'll be dragging him back in no time" Axel ensured behind Riku. "Then we all can kick his butt for making us worry"

"Yeah!" Demyx agreed, "Then we can eat ice cream in front of him as punishment"

"Oh now that's just mean" Axel smirked, "I like it" Demyx smiled widely.

"I do what I can" he stated smugly.

Riku and Axel laughed as they went on their way.

…

Darkness. Emptiness. Oblivion. Roxas found himself in the nothingness. He felt nothing other then the weightless void of his being. Mind wandering to where he was, only to come up with nothing. Eyes closed and mind racing, Roxas did his best to remember where or who he was. He didn't feel like the person he'd been a moment ago; even if he wasn't sure what he was a moment ago. All he knew was something was wrong. Wrong, only because with all this happening he was still calm. Or was what he was feeling something else? Was he feeling at all? Shouldn't someone that didn't know where they where be scared? Worried? Sad even…? But no, Roxas felt nothing. He couldn't even bring himself to feel anything. He vaguely remembered feeling those things once… So what changed it now?

It was then sky blue eyes snapped open, his mind filling with the sight of the boy in the mask. Jerking upwards only to find himself in a pool of gray. Spinning around, he found nothing; the dusk around him seemingly going on forever, in every direction. His mind again filled with questions but no emotions. Instead of being scared like he knew he ought to be. All thoughts stopped when he remember Sora, soon followed by Axel, Riku and the others. He'd almost forgotten them. They were in danger, fighting the Heartless. The blonde closed his eyes thinking only of them. Nothing else mattered, other then getting back to them. He'd figure out the rest later.

Without even knowing it, Roxas had began to cut through the dusk with a light that now shined from his body. By the time the blonde realized he was even doing anything and opened his eyes, he was blinded. The next thing he knew he found himself falling. Landing with a loud thud, Roxas waited for the pain, only to find none. Blinking his eyes open, Roxas waited for the spots to fade from his vision. Pushing himself up he found himself in the middle of Red Street; name given to the street do to the red bricks it was made from. Rubbing the back of his head as he stood, his eyes slowly paused on his now raised arm. Lowering his hand from his head his eyes widened at the sight.

Skin was black. It stopped in the middle of his hand, leaving his knuckles and fingers abnormal pale skin. Eyes darted to the down to the rest of his body. His chest and shoulder were covered in something that looked like to be red muscle tissue like armor; the same around his hips. His abdomen was covered in a second skin of gray clothe. His legs like his arms were black and his feet were bare, black like the rest of him. Stumbling back, Roxas fell back onto the ground as he stared down at his hands. Though they were a normal skin tone, even if pale, his fingers no longer had nails. Now the blonde looked down at claw like tips.

Unknown the blonde, the black skin also covered his neck, stopping at his jaw. Only to turn to the abnormal pale skin that also covered his hands. His hair, in the same style; but now raven black, instead of sunshine blonde. His sky blue eyes the only think that stayed the same.

Looking down at now shaking hands the blonde realized something he wished he hadn't. Though his minded race, he wasn't panicking. Now knowing why as he held back a breath; his heart wasn't beating. Clawed hands shot to his now black hair, eyes shut tight, and he did the only thing that he could think of. He screamed.

A bitter laugh muting the cry shortly after it started. Roxas head shot to the side to find the source of the voice. Blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the masked boy from before. He sat atop a street light across the way. Legs crossed and his hand holding his stomach. He was dressed in all black, head to toe. Black fitted leather, double button up jacket. Black turtle neck. Black straight legged jeans. Black combat boots. And black leather gloves. Roxas couldn't see an inch of skin.

"Oh go on" he laughed, "I find it amusing"

"Do you know what you've done!" Roxas cried jumping to his feet. "You… I'm a monster" Roxas looked down at his hands. All amusement faded from the other.

"Now that's not fun" he snapped, jumping form his place on the street lamp he'd been sitting on. "Do you want your heart back already? Hasn't even been a day" he teased dryly. Roxas head shot up to glare at the other coldly.

"Don't toy with me" Roxas spat, suddenly feeling anger raise within him.

"Oh? Toy with what?" the black spiked haired boy asked raising a hand calling a light to it. "This?" Roxas felt his heart jump at the sight of the light. It was just that, his heart.

"How…"

"I'll make a little deal with you" the boy spoke walking forward and Roxas had no doubt he was smirking behind his mask. "You get me my heart back and I'll give you yours"

"Your heart…" Roxas jumped away from the other as he took a step closer to him.

"Oh I thought we were friends" the boy faked a hurt tone.

"Last time you got close to me I got turned into a Nobody. I think I'll pass on getting turned into a Dusk" Roxas hissed.

"I didn't turn you into a Nobody" he stated his head falling to the side. "You think that little of what we are?"

"We?"

"Yes" the boy shot, sounding happy as he closed his hand around Roxas heart. "We. You and I" his hand closed completely around the light making it vanish. "We're neither Heartless or Nobodies. Yet we're both. You see you and I both lost our hearts" his tone a mocking sadness. "But not to darkness" Roxas eyes narrowed.

"Explain" the other shrugged.

"Someone took my heart just like I took yours" he stated, "And like you; I want it back"

"…" Roxas stayed silent but didn't take his eyes off the boy.

"Don't believe me? Your lose" he shrugged, turning away. "But you can't deny you're just an empty shell. An empty shell that will strive to have a heart" he looked over his shoulder. "And just like the Heartless you'll start looking. If you want to or not" he said crudely. Roxas clenched his fist.

"I'm not hurting anyone. Not for you or myself" Roxas ensured.

"Oh?" he turned back to him. "I'd like to see you say that after a month" he chuckled as he walked backward. "I'll give you a hint. Think of it as a present. One friend to another; Heartless are useful when you get a craving" without letting Roxas have a chance to say a word, the masked boy called a whole of darkness "Don't go getting yourself killed again now" he gave a faint waved before vanishing.

…

Axel and Riku ran through the streets, checking the area Roxas should be. Riku paused a few blocks away from the house making Axel stop and look back.

"Riku?" Axel called impatiently.

"Darkness" he turned to his left, "Something this way" he darted off to the side. Axel called after him as he ran after his friend.

Riku ran down the back street cutting into an off street. Axel quick on his heels as he came onto Red Street; both man paused seeing a man standing several feet away. His back was to them and his hair was jet black, it spiked up messily. His shoulder and upper back where red his arms and legs black; looking him over there was something off about him. Riku called '_Way to Dawn_' to his hand. Axel looked over at his friend oddly before following his lead calling his own weapons.

"Who are you? Where did the darkness go?" Riku questioned the stranger no longer feeling the darkness that called him there. The others head turned slightly, as if to look over his shoulder, but stopped halfway.

On the other side of the street, unknown to Riku and Axel, Roxas stood. The supposed stranger was what was left of their friend. Roxas dropped his head, looking down at his shaking hands. He knew what Riku and Axel would do. The question was would he fight, run or let them do their job. Hearing the masked boy's words in his head, Roxas knew what he had to do. If he still had his heart it would have sunk, but Roxas no longer possessed it. Which was why he knew was the right choice to make. Taking a deep breath, Roxas closed his hands into a fist, summoning all the darkness he could.

The air chilled; Riku and Axel felt their hearts race as the darkness rushed to the one before them. They watched as the dark skin that once only covered his limbs spread, the black covering his whole body. The once red and gray vanishing as the darkness took him. His body nothing more then a shadow of a blank body; the only figures seen were his clawed hands and his main like violet-black hair that now framed his face. Though they couldn't see its face; it was as if a Neoshadow had taken human form, but with hair and no antenna.

Riku didn't waste a moment and rushed forward, Axel doing the same aiming his Chakrams at the odd Heartless. Roxas heard Riku coming and could sense the Chakrams rushing through the air. He stood there, in place his eyes closed and waited.

Both Riku and Axel didn't understand what was happening. Both suspected a surprise attack from more Heartless in any moment. What they weren't expecting was for the Heartless to stand there as the Chakrams cut through him or as Riku blade swung into its side. The black figure was thrown to the side, skidding on the ground. Leaving a trail of black behind him, like blood.

Taking a moment to gather himself, Roxas weakly pushed himself upward. The hole in his chest from Axel's Chakram slowly fused back together. Riku's attack to his side did nothing more then throwing him to the ground. Roxas couldn't help but laugh dryly at the irony of it all. Look as if he wasn't an easy monster to kill, too bad he hadn't been harder to kill when he was human then he wouldn't be in this mess.

Riku watched closely as the beast pushed himself up and began to laugh. Neither man could understand what was so funny. It stood its back again to them, looking it over it looked as if they'd never attacked it. Riku cursed, figuring that was why it was laughing. He didn't know how wrong he really was. Axel didn't both with it, only threw his weapons yet again. To Axel he didn't have time for this, he wanted to find Roxas. Just like Riku he didn't realize he was very wrong.

The Keyblade wielder and the Chakram wielder couldn't understand the enemy they we're fighting. They'd been fighting for nearly twenty minutes and the thing hadn't done anything other then stand to take their attacks. It was almost as if it wanted to die. That or it was mocking them. Riku getting to the end of his rope; he too wanted to find Roxas; so he rushed forward. If the Heartless wanted to die, he'd give it what it wanted. Attacking the black creature Riku threw it to the ground after a combo of attacks. It fell back, landing on its back.

Roxas landed and he caught himself as he landed hard. He was glad that he'd never pissed Riku off or he'd been dead years ago. He sat up his head down with Riku before him, waiting for him to finish. Riku stood looking down at the other. It sat head hung seemingly waiting. Riku didn't drop his guard as he stood, but he did lower his Keyblade to his side.

"What are you?" Riku asked no one, looking the thing over. He didn't see any Heartless mark or a heart-shaped whole. It didn't look up but much to his surprise it did answer.

"Kill me" its voice was weak and sounded as if it had white noise playing along with his voice. Riku's eyes narrowed looking down at it.

"Never heard of a Heartless talking" Riku stated, "Are you a Nobody?"

"Does it matter?" the voice cracked, "Kill me" Riku snorted.

"Fine have it your way" Riku moved forward swiftly and the strange creature raised its head. '_Way to Dawn_' came to its chest as Riku got sight of its face for the first time. Its face was human. Despite having black skin; it had everything a person would, though it eyes were closed. This didn't stop Riku's attack. The blade slipped through its chest easily. Riku stood about to lift his blade up and cut the thing in half when its eyes slowly opened. Eyes opened, Riku found not gold staring back at him like other Heartless. No black lids reveal neon blue eyes glowing back at him. Riku heart stopped.

He stumbling as he took a step back, blade slowly slipping out of the black chest. A black clawed hand came up to stop it form leaving completely. Leaning forward, pushing it back into his chest.

"Stop it!" Riku snapped making the blade vanish as he stared down at was sat before him. Axel watching for a distances didn't understand what made Riku suddenly back away from the Heartless. He came up behind the other impatiently.

"Riku hurry up and kill the thing. We have to find Roxas"

"I can't…" Riku could take his eyes off of the one before him.

"Fine I'll do it" Axel stated raising his weapon as he came closer. His words made Riku snap.

"No!" Riku shot turning and holding the other back. "Don't!"

"What the hell's gotten into you?"

"You can't kill him" Riku stated, holding Axel. Axel looked down feeling Riku's arms shake as they held him.

"Kill me" Axel froze; he'd not heard the voice before when it spoke. Hearing now made him turn. He looked down at the human like Heartless that sat his head again down.

"Did it just…?"

"Don't listen to it" Riku snapped, "Leave it"

"What? Did it attack you?"

"Damn it Axel don't touch him"

"Why wont you kill me?" both turned to the one that spoke. "I don't have a heart" Riku paled hearing those words and Axel moved out of Riku's grip while he was distracted.

"See the thing wants to be killed and it admits it's not human" Axel pointed out stepping forward.

"Axel don't" Riku pleaded.

"What's up with you?" Axel asked raising his weapon. "We kill Heartless all the time. Heartless a Heartless"

"You can't" Riku protested as Axel went to attack. "It's Roxas!" Riku cried, making the man stop, his Chakram inches from the others chest.

Axel looked back at Riku; his face was filled with concern. Axel's green eyes slowly moved forward looking down at the dark form. He could see its face, it looked human. But Axel couldn't understand way Riku would exclaim such a thing.

Roxas realizing Axel confusion took things into his own hands. Taking hold of the Chakram that was still inches from his chest, he pulled it into himself. Axel and Riku eyes widened as the round weapon was plunged into the black chest. Roxas's breathing changed and he began to pant and take forced deep breaths. Now all Roxas had to do was manage to focus fire through the weapon. Darkness was the only thing that formed around the boy's hand. Roxas let it fade only to try again.

Axel watched as his hand was being forced to move close to cutting the other in two. He watched as the black hand on his called on darkness. The red head thought for sure he was about to be attacked, only to find the darkness to fade. This occurred several times before he heard the one before him mutter under his breath.

"Fire" the unclear voice stated, "Use it" he said to Axel his grip tightening. Axel blinked.

"Honestly I'm shocked I haven't already. But I want to know why Riku would think your Roxas" Axel stated.

"If you don't I'll kill" Axel raised a brow at this.

"Kill me? Doubt it" he stated.

"Not you" the voice jumped and cracked. "I'll starve for a heart" Roxas head lowered farther, his forehead dangerously close to one of the eight spikes around the Chakram. Breathing changed to a wheeze. Roxas wonder who something could need to breathe when it didn't need a hearts. His mind filling with questions, when he knew it should be full of emotions.

"Roxas" Riku stepped forward. "Axel you can't" Axel looked over to the silver haired man.

"What makes you so sure this is Roxas? And if it is, how?"

"Roxas open your eyes" Riku said to the dark form.

"He calls his fire I'll do as you say"

"Why do you what to die?" Riku shot.

"Why don't you want to kill me!" Roxas screamed feeling emotions build in his chest. His eyes shot open and his head shot to the side. Emotions meant his hearts was close. His heart meant the masked boy.

Axel eyes froze when neon blue eyes opened, his hand becoming numb. Riku was right, it was Roxas. He didn't understand how he knew but he did. Luckily Axel didn't need to act, because Roxas did. Black hand pulled the Chakram from his chest and he stood on unstable feet as the hole slowly formed together again.

"Oh were you going to give up already?" a mocking voice asked. Axel and Riku head jumped looking for the voice. Unlike Roxas, they hadn't seen the black masked man standing on the street sign.

"Go away" Roxas ordered standing in front of Riku and Axel.

"Don't want to introduce me to your friends? I'm hurt" he said a gloved hand rising to his heart, or rather where it should be.

"Hurt?" Roxas shot, "You don't have a heart anymore then I do" Roxas's white noise filled voice cracked.

"Oh but I do" he stated darkly. "And my affair still stands my dear little dark one" at this point both Axel and Riku had found where the man stood, watching him just as closely as Roxas was.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone" the masked other waved it off.

"You sound like a broken record, my dear little newbie" he spun on the pole, cheerlessly, like a child. "But come now" he stopped resting on the pole, "I'm family"

"I don't even know your name" the black Roxas spat.

"You never asked" the other stated innocently. "You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine"

"You know mine"

"Do I?" he asked, "I don't recall knowing it" Roxas remained silent. "Oh that's right, your little friends are here" he mocked. "Don't want them knowing you don't have a heart? Seems their going to kill you either way. It is their job after all"

Roxas couldn't take it at that point. His emotions however faint, building in him. He lunged forward at the masked boy. The boy fell back off the sign, landing gracefully on the ground below. Roxas looked down from the spot the other once stood. The masked face rose looking up at the dark form.

"You know it took me years to get used to my antiform. I have to say you are something else" he stated almost happily. Roxas jumped down and the boy took a step back to avoid him.

"Was that supposed to be a complement?"

"Why of course" Roxas could imagine the smirk behind the mask. And he wanted nothing more then to rip it from his face.

"Roxas" Roxas informed; the masked face fell to the side.

"So you're playing along? What fun" he stated hands claming together, before he rushed forward. Within a blink of an eye he was right in front of Roxas and whispering in his ear. "You can call me Van, since we're friends and all" he chuckled as he pulled away. Roxas grabbed out at him only to find him disappearing back into darkness.

Roxas stood hand starched out as the boy vanished. He felt all emotions fade and knew he was gone; if only for the moment. At this point Axel and Riku could no longer deny that what stood before them was just any Heartless, even if it wasn't Roxas.

"Roxas" Riku called, part hoping the dark figure didn't turn to him. But it did. Slowly it faced them, neon blue glow falling on them. Axel too hoped it wasn't true. But as the darkness faded and the black skin again moved back to only his limbs; his face blank and his hair black, no one could deny it was Roxas. Empty, no longer glowing, blue eyes stared at them.

"You should of killed me" he stated unemotionally, his voice no longer holding the odd noise that it held before. Its sounded like the Roxas they called friend.

"Roxas" Axel said wordlessly walking forward. Soulless blue eyes moved to lively green.

"I don't have a heart. Why didn't you kill me? What if I hurt someone? What if I hurt you?" he spoke his voice void of all emotions and life. Axel stood, now arm length away; lanky hands rising to Roxas's shoulders. Roxas body lacked any heat and was cold to the touch.

"What happened? You were only supposed to…" Axel trailed off his hands falling from the others shoulder down this his forearm, where the odd red tissue changed to black skin.

"He took it" Roxas stated, Axel looked back questionably.

"Your heart?" Riku asked walking up behind Axel. "That guy in the mask took your heart?" Roxas nodded numbly.

"That's why you should kill-"

"Shut up" Axel snapped, "If that guy took your heart then will just get it back" Roxas blinked up at the man.

"Why? I don't get it? We never got others-" Roxas was cut off by Axel hand covering his mouth.

"None of them were my friends" Roxas rose a clawed hand to remove Axel's lanky one from his mouth.

"That's hypocritical" he stated bluntly.

"I don't care" Axel hissed.

"We need to get back" Riku stated looking down at his phone. "Our hours up in four minutes. It'll take at least ten to get back and that's if we run" Axel turned to Riku.

"What about Roxas?" Riku looked to the once blonde, now raven haired teen.

"I don't know. Leon… I don't know what Dad will do"

"He'd kill me" Roxas said flatly, "I should go to him"

"You're not dieing!" Axel snapped. "You not going anywhere but with me" Axel grabbed his chilled hand leading him away.

"Axel" Riku called stopping them. "Give Roxas your jacket. He can't walk around like that" he stated, Axel nodded and pulled off his gray denim jacket that he wore despite it being a warm summer night. Drabbing the jacket over Roxas shoulders before walking again. Roxas held the coat close as he was led.

"Riku does Roxas give off Heartless vibes?" Riku blinked thinking about it.

"Not now" Riku stated.

"Then we'll go back and act like everything's fine" Axel stated. "Roxas will come home with me. Leon won't know what we don't tell him. Sora and Demyx will be too happy to see Roxas to notice anything off… Hopefully" Riku couldn't deny it was a good plan.

"As long as Roxas doesn't talk I think it'll work"

"If I don't talk?"

"Yeah, your voice doesn't exactly sound very lively" Axel added.

"What's wrong with my voice?" Roxas asked emotionlessly.

"Rox you sound bore as hell and empty as a Dem's guitar"

"Oh…" Roxas mind filled with questions again. "I suppose I'm supposed to be feeling something now"

"What do you say that?" Riku asked.

"My mind fills with questions" Roxas looked to Riku. "I remember was I should be doing and that's not it" Riku looked at Roxas sadly.

"What are we going to do about his hair?" Axel asked randomly. "He cant just leave being blonde and come back with it black"

"I dyed it" Roxas tried.

"When you're out killing Heartless? Try again" Axel replied.

"Heartless that with goo?" Riku tired lamely.

"That's…" Axel paused, "That actually is so stupid it might work"

"What about me not having my clothes?" Roxas asked in an empty tone. "I'm just…" he looked down at himself. "I'm not even sure what I'm wearing if it even counts" they all paused looking the blonde over.

Even with Axel's jacket, which was large on the other and hung down to the middle of his thigh, you could see the black that covered his legs to his feet and his neck was also black. His feet bare, Axel wonder if Roxas was technically wearing anything other then other then the odd red and gray around his middle that was hidden by his coat.

"You are kind of naked aren't you" the boy nodded, not seeming to care.

"This isn't going to work" Riku pointed out. "We're already over halfway back and our hours up. Sora and Demyx will find us any minute"

"Then don't hid it" Roxas stated. "Neither are as stupid as your saying. Even if we dyed my hair and got me clothes I still don't think any of them would fall for it" Axel sighed.

"Your right" his grip tightened on Roxas's hand, "But Leon's not killing you"

"No. No he's not" Riku added supportively. "I'm sure Sora and Demyx will back us up on it. If he doesn't come around then we'll just get your heart back without him" Roxas blinked at the two. He may not have had his emotions, but he knew he was happy. Or he would be once he got his heart back, if he did. Either way at that moment Roxas didn't mind the thought of not having his heart. It seemed his friends would stay by him if he did or not.

"Thank you" Roxas said his tone sounding almost happy. Both of his friends stared at him as a small smile came to his face. "I don't want to die now" before either could question the statement two calls where heard. They turned to see Sora and Demyx running their way. Axel stepped protectively before Roxas as Riku stepped forward.

"There you guys are" Demyx smiled pecking around Axel. "Ax, are you hiding Roxas?"

"Point?" Axel asked as Demyx tried to get around him, moving so he couldn't.

"Come on Ax. I got to tell him the torture were going to give him for making us worry"

"No punishing him" Axel said pushing Demyx away. "I'm taking him home"

While Axel kept Demyx busy in the now petty argument they had going. Riku keep Sora's attention, or at least tried. But the brunette wasn't so easily fooled. Unlike Demyx, Sora could feel the odd darkness coming from the one behind the tall red head.

"What's wrong with Roxas?" Sora asked making everyone become silent. Roxas pulled Axel's hand; the man sighed and stepped to the side. Two sets of different blue eyes widened at the sight of Roxas that stood before them.

"Roxas" Demyx gasped.

"We found him at least right" Axel stated, "Now we just-"

"Just what?" Sora snapped. "He's- he's…" tears began to form in eyes. Roxas stepped away from Axel and let go of his hand. Walking over to Sora, who was now crying, Roxas wipped away the others tears.

"I'll be fine Sor" he ensured without emotion. Sora sniffed before hugging the one before him. Sora nearly pulled away when he felt not heart beat or heat. He stopped when Roxas' arms came around him gentle. Heart or not, Roxas still had the ability to calm the brunette. Sora cried on Roxas's shoulder as Roxas rubbed cycles on his back, doing his best to calm him.

Demyx stared, he wasn't as sure as Sora of what was going on. But he knew Roxas wasn't the Roxas that had left Leon's hours before. The blonde knew that Roxas was now either a Heartless or a Nobody. His heart sunk and like Sora he couldn't fight back the tears that where forming in his eyes. Roxas lifted his head to look to Demyx. The blonde was sniffling and doing his best to wipe away tears. Roxas held out the arm that wasn't hold Sora, Demyx didn't was a seconded before taking Roxas's other shoulder. Following Sora example, Demyx cried, leaving Roxas to comfort him.

Axel and Riku watched their hearts sinking. Seeing Sora and Demyx tear only made what was happening so much more real. Roxas stood with both crying on him. Roxas's face never changed, his blank expression stayed as he held his friends. Once the two pulled away, their eyes were red; Sora was composed while Demyx fought back a hiccupped.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I lost my heart" Roxas stated rather bluntly.

"We're getting it back" Axel pointed out, "We just have to figure out how"

"I know how" Roxas stated in a monotone voice. "I have to trade"

"Trade?" Demyx asked confusedly.

"The one who took my heart" he explained. "He said he'd trade"

"Rox?" Axel asked confusedly.

"My heart for his. Not that I know where his heart is, but he has mine"

"The freak in the mask?" Roxas nodded to Axel.

"He said that yes"

"Who was he?" Riku asked. The black haired boy shook his head.

"I don't know… He told me to call him Van"

"Van…?" Sora asked confusedly as Roxas looked at him. His empty eyes staring into Sora confused ones. Looking Sora over Roxas mind began to reel. Blinking blankly at the brunette Roxas began to wonder.

"Roxas?" Riku asked, not liking the way the he was staring at Sora.

"Sora have you ever died?" the question took everyone off guard.

"What?"

"Have you ever died?" Roxas repeated, "Example: Like my heart stopping at the college" Sora slowly shook his head. "I see…" Roxas turned away from the brunette walking slowly away from them as he eyes looked up at the sky.

"That was… odd" Demyx stated watching as Roxas wondered.

"Roxas why would you ask something like that?" Riku questioned.

"The boy in the mask" Roxas spoke his eyes watching the sky that was slowly beginning to become filled with light. "Something about him… I don't know"

"I don't get it" Roxas head fell and turned to Sora.

"He reminded me of you"

"How did that freak remind you of Sora?" Riku asked coldly. "He was insane" Roxas slowly turned from Sora to Riku.

"I don't know..." Roxas said idly, "He said he was family"

"Again I point out; he was insane"

"Yes Riku he maybe" Roxas agreed. "But when I have a mind full of questions I can't help but voice some of them… They take place where my emotions should be"

"Isn't being curious an emotion?" Demyx asked.

"I'm not curious. I couldn't careless what the answers are. Their just there"

They stared at Roxas then as he stared blankly in their direction. The Roxas that stood before them, the blank empty shell, was almost alarming; soulless blue eyes making them apprehensive. Roxas seeming to notice turned away from them and hung his head.

"I won't ask any more questions" Roxas promised as he turning his back to them.

"We should get back" Demyx cut in, almost ashamed of himself for feeling uneasy around his friend. Axel nodded walking up to Roxas and grabbing his hand again. Roxas looked up at the man briefly to catch his smile before looking again to the ground. Axel smiled fell when Roxas seemed to only become more withdrawn.

"Come on Rox" Axel gentle said tugging the boy along. "Once we get done with Leon we'll head back to my place and figure out how to get this all fixed" he stated as the others followed behind the two farther back.

"W-w…" Roxas opened his mouth before catching himself and closing it again. Axel stared down at the other.

"What up Roxas?" he merely shook his head. "Not going to work, speak up" Axel gave Roxas a little nudge in the arm as he spoke. The other looked up at him in result.

"I said I wouldn't ask anything, so I can't say anything" Axel paused in thought for a moment.

"Well how about you only ask me questions? Just come to me for stuff and leave the others alone"

"I don't want you to feel negatively around me"

"I won't. Promise"

"… I was going to ask what we were going to do if I don't get my heart"

"We're going to get your heart back"

"But if we don't?" Axel sighed.

"We'll deal with that later then…"

This time it was Axel that was silent; Roxas felt the grip on his hand tighten and didn't dare say another word. As their words faded the others behind them watched. Though they couldn't hear what the two where saying they had an idea with the way Axel reacted.

They returned to Leon's house and all stopped outside hesitantly. No one knew how Leon would react and none of them wanted Roxas to come to any harm. Sora stepped up to the other side of Roxas and took his hand like Axel was on the other side. Riku and Demyx stepped in front as if to be a human shield to whatever Leon would throw at them.

Entering the house Leon and Rinoa came out of the kitchen. Leon's face was blank and Rinoa was full of concern. Neither could see Roxas through the human wall. Riku stepped forward first, they were his parents and he knew them best and had the most likely chance of explaining things to Leon.

"Where Roxas?" the man asked looking at his son.

"Dad we found him" Leon's eyes narrowed hearing Riku not call him by name.

"What happened?" the man's tone changed and those who knew him knew it mean he was worried; to others it wouldn't have been noticed.

"He lost his heart" Riku said bluntly not knowing any other way.

"Don't just blurt it out" Demyx protested sadly.

"It needed to be said Dem" Riku snapped. Leon's whole expression changed but no one could read it. Rinoa gasped and tears formed in her eyes.

"Where's…?" the woman asked but stopped unable to finish.

"What do you plan to do Dad?" Riku asked.

"I plan to call Cloud and Tifa" the man said, this time anyone could catch the sadness in it.

"But we'll get it back" Sora stated, "If we get his heart he'll be fine right?" Leon looked to the boy.

"Sora if Roxas lost his heart he's dead" the man stated and the teen flinched.

"That's not true" Axel snapped heatedly. "We'll get his heart back and he'll be fine"

"Axel" Leon spoke but the other didn't let him go on.

"I don't give a shit what you think" Axel snapped, "Roxas isn't dead until he's gone completely. And for as long as I live I wont let that happen. He's not going anywhere"

"I'm with Axel" Demyx added, "We'll get Roxas's heart. I don't know how but we will and he won't be all emotionless anymore. He'll go back to being the blonde Rox"

"What do you mean?" Leon asked and everyone turned to him.

"Dem" Axel hissed warningly. The musician gasped and his hands shot to his mouth.

"I can't hide forever" Roxas stated from behind Axel. The man looked back at this friend, still hiding him from view, along with Sora. Axel turned to Sora; the brunette nodded and let Roxas's hand go stepping aside. Axel stepped aside but his hand never left the others.

Leon and Rinoa's eyes widened taking in the side of Roxas; that no longer had a heart. Rinoa slowly stepped forward.

"He's a Nobody" Leon spoke wordlessly.

"I don't think he's a Nobody" Riku stated, "I don't think he's really a Heartless. Either way, there's a chance we can still get him back. Until then we're not giving up" Riku finished turning away from Roxas and to his father. Leon slowly looked back to his son then the others.

"He could hurt someone" Leon pointed out.

"He wont" Axel said firmly. "I'll make sure of it" Leon looked at the man.

"He can't go unsupervised"

"Then I wont leave him" the redhead stated.

"What do you plan to do if you can't get his heart back?"

"We're getting it back"

"Axel-"

"We'll get it back I swear" Axel ensured firmly. Leon stared the man down for a moment before his eyes turned back to Roxas. He stared almost sadly at him for a time before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If anyone finds out about him he'll be killed" Leon stated, "I can't help you with him" he confessed his voice full of regret. "If they even knew I knew about him and didn't kill him I'd be in a heap of trouble. Being fired would be the last of my worries"

"So you're not going to kill him" Demyx said hopefully.

"No" Leon said, "But until he's back to normal I have to tell people something. So will all of you"

"We'll just say we never found him" Riku offered. "Just say he's missing. Then if we do or don't get his heart back things won't be a problem"

"So we just go around saying we haven't seen him?" Demyx asked his hope fading.

"Yes and whatever you do, do not let a Soldier see him. I don't care if it's an Ex Soldier or not. I don't care if their family or your friend. They'd kill Roxas on spot"

"Dad won't do that" Sora shot.

"Cloud may not but he's not an ordinary Ex Soldier" Sora became confused by this. Seeing the boy's confusion Leon spoke again. "Sora that's something you'll have to speak with him about" the brunette nodded and turned back to Roxas.

"So where are we going to take him?" Sora asked.

"I already said he's coming home with me" Axel answered, "I'll call of work for the next few days too"

"No you don't need to do that" Demyx said.

"Yes I do Dem. I can't leave Roxas alone"

"Then I'll come over. Pops won't mind if I'm gone a few days. That way you can still work" Axel thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, but what if Cid makes you work"

"Then I'll come over" Sora said, "I don't have a job. I just help Mom at the bar at night and you'd be home by then right?" the man nodded.

"What about the committee?" Riku asked, "With Roxas gone and Axel having to keep an eye on him who's going to do their shift?"

"I'll do it" Leon stated, "It's the least I can do. Being as Roxas wouldn't be in this mess if I'd sent someone with him in the first place"

"You don't know that" Roxas said his voice hollow. "I think Van was waiting for me"

"Van?" the man asked.

"The guy how stole his heart" Riku explained, "He wore a black mask and was in all black"

"He looked human" Axel added.

"He's like me" Roxas stated. "At least that's what he said"

"What else did he say?" Leon asked.

"That someone took his heart like he did mine. He said I could call him Van since we were friend and that he was family" Roxas listed. "Nothing else was really relevant. He just seems to like toying with me"

"Did you know him?" Roxas shook his head.

"No but he did remind me of someone but it doesn't add up"

"Humor me" Roxas looked at Leon blankly as he answered.

"Sora" Rinoa seemed to freeze and Leon's eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Leon turned and walked away, Rinoa right behind him. Roxas turned to Sora. They both stared at each other before turning back to the others.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Did I say something wrong?" Roxas added.

"I don't think so" Demyx said before turning to Riku, "Do you know anything?" he shook his head no.

"Doesn't matter now. I'm sure he'll tell us if it's important" Axel cut in. "I'm heading home with Roxas" Roxas let himself be pulled to the door.

"I'm coming too" Demyx chimed going after them. Sora turned to Riku.

"You can stay here if you want Sora" Riku said softly, understanding that the boy was most likely very upset despite his trying not to be.

"Thanks" Sora voice was quite and Riku pulled him into a hug. Sora hugged back instantly. His arms stayed around Riku as tears began again to fall from his eyes.

That night Riku helped Sora up to the guest room, after he'd cried himself to sleep in his arms. His friend not letting go of the tight grip he had on his shirt, Riku lay down beside him and hoped everything would somehow look better in the morning.

…

Back at Red Street, the one called Van stepped out of darkness stepping yet again onto the red bricks. _'My Last Breath by Evanescence'_ went to _'Missing by Evanescence'_ played through the buds that now lay on the ground neglected and forgotten. The black figure leaned down picking up the device and pocketed it putting the buds in his ears. A smile formed on the other side of the mask as his plan played out just like he'd wanted. He turned up to the sky that was now turning pink as the sun began to rise.

"Nothing like a beautiful dawn after a perfect twilight" the masked boy said before turning back to his darkness. "But I have to say a day of serenity is nothing compared to the perplexities of night" he said to no one, as he faded.

…

Axel woke to Demyx pouncing him. He shot up with a groan of pain as the other weight threatened to crush him.

"Damn it Dem get your fat ass off me"

"Your ass is bigger then mine" he huffed not moving from the man's lap.

"Whatever, just get off"

"Nope" Demyx said with a smile. "Not until you come with me" he stated grabbing his friends hand.

"Fine" Axel huffed.

Demyx pulled him off the bed and out the door, leading Axel to the spare room at the end of the hall. Putting his finger to his lips Demyx shushed the other before opening the door. He pecked in before pulling Axel in as he tiptoed. Axel didn't get it as he was pulled in. That was until Demyx pointed to Roxas who lay still asleep.

"Isn't he cute" Demyx cooed. Axel started at the sleeping form of Roxas that was curled up in a ball, looking much like a cat, his knees to his chest and his hands tucked under his chin. He still only wore Axel's jacket and hadn't bothered getting under the covers.

"I guess" Axel said his mind more dwelling on the events of last night.

"Ax your zoning" Demyx said as he poked the man's side.

"Right" Axel sighed turning out of the room. Demyx stood there for a moment before taking on last look at Roxas before going after him.

Roxas woke feeling hollow. His mind paused but then the events of the night before came to him and he closed his eyes. Hearing Demyx's voice loudly cutting through the walls the Roxas pushed himself up and left the room. He found Demyx bugging Axel as he cooked. Axel stood next to the stove pushing Demyx away. Demyx trying his best to steal some of whatever Axel was cook. Roxas stepped forward and grabbed Demyx arm. Demyx let out an 'eek' in surprised, making both turn to the black haired teen.

"Don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack" the sandy blonde stated. Roxas didn't stop what he'd been doing and pulled the blonde away from Axel.

"Let Axel cook" Roxas said in a small voice. Axel smiled.

"Thanks Rox" the other nodded pulling Demyx away from the kitchen. The musician protested trying to get back to the kitchen.

"But I want _food_!"

"You'll get some when it's done" Roxas pointed out.

"But-"

"I know Axel makes great food and you want it now" Demyx turned back to Roxas, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Okay I'll wait" he gave in with a pout, falling back onto the couch.

Roxas sat with Demyx who spoke for both of them. Axel called them back into the kitchen for pancakes. Demyx was on his third pancake and Axel was on his eighth when Roxas stopped eating. He'd barely finished one. Axel stopped eating.

"Don't like them?" Axel asked. Roxas shook his head.

"No they taste good"

"Not hunger"

"I don't feel hunger, no" Roxas looked down at his plate. "Sorry" Axel threw him a reassuring smile.

"It's fine Rox. Not like you can help that your not hunger" Roxas didn't respond only stared downward.

Demyx left after the meal and Roxas was given some clothes by Axel. Roxas stood in a large, green long sleeve shirt. Roxas didn't have any pants but it didn't much matter being as the shirt went to the middle of his thigh. Axel had laughed at how big it was, it was practically a dress. Roxas pulled the shirt back onto his shoulder as it slipped, yet again, looking at Axel blankly.

"Sorry" Axel got out between laughs, "But it just so funny"

"I don't see how you even fit into this shirt" Roxas stated looking down at it.

"Yeah it's long on me too but not that bad"

"Then why'd you give it to me?"

"I figured it fit better then my other ones because it's tight on me"

"You just said-"

"It was long not big" Axel pointed out looking at the clock. "I have to get going soon" he muttered.

"When will Sora be here?"

"Any minute" Roxas nodded and Axel.

Sora wasn't there when Axel was supposed to leave and Roxas sat with him as they waited. A knock on the door made Axel jump to his feet and run to the door. Opening it he didn't find the brunette.

"Reno" the other redhead smiled and waved.

"Yo! Rude called me and said you went in and I was on the way. Get your butt moving so we can go" Axel's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not ready I'll meet you there. Now leave" Reno blinked taken back by his brother's attitude.

"Bro you woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"No Reno" Axel stated, "Now go. I'll see you at work" with that he went to shut the door, only to have Reno hand shot out stopping it.

"Yo, Ax what up with you?"

"It was a long night and my friend isn't here yet. So I'd like you to leave and let me get back to waiting"

"Axel" Reno called not letting the hold go he had on the door.

"Please leave Reno" Axel stated not looking his brother in the eye.

"Axel seriously you're scaring me man. You're acting like you did when uncle Lea got into that accident"

"I am not" Axel protested.

"Yeah you are" Reno ensured, "Bro you're a great lair but I can tell when you're doing it"

"Is that so" Axel eyes glared at his brother.

"Yes it is. You break eye contact when you lie" Axel cursed himself mentally but didn't look away.

"True or not Reno I'd like you to go" Reno eyes narrowed.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on, Ax"

"Hello?" a voice said from behind Reno. Both redheads looked to see Sora standing there. "Hey Axel, I'm really sorry about being late I sleep in" he apologized.

"Its fine" Axel said stepping aside so he could come in. "I have to get going now though I'm late" Sora nodded once inside.

"Okay what time will you be back?"

"Not until six if I'm lucky"

"Um is it okay if I raid your fig?" Sora asked glancing at the kitchen.

"Yeah go ahead" Axel smiled and stepped outside. "I'll see you later" Sora smiled as Axel left.

Axel stepped outside and shut the door. Reno's eyes were still on him as he did so. Axel stared walking without a word. Reno followed but didn't let the silence stay.

"Axel"

"Reno" he replied still walking.

"Axel stop" Reno grabbed his brother's arm pulling him to a stop. "Talk to me"

"There's nothing to talk about. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Okay if everything's fine why was that kid staying at your house?"

"Roxas is why. You happy?"

"Oh Roxas stayed at your house last night. That doesn't explain why you're acting like this"

"That's not what I meant" Axel stated. Leon had said to go with the story so he would. "Roxas's is missing. Sora didn't want to be home right now so I volunteered my house. Now can we go to work?" Axel said looking forward, not have looked at his brother since he'd started walking.

"You're shitting me"

"No I like saying shit about my friends" Axel snapped pulling out of Reno's grip. "Now we have to get to work"

…

Back at Axel's house Sora found Roxas in the living room sitting on the couch. Sora took a seat next to him and watched the show Roxas already had playing. By the end of the movie Sora's stomach was protesting its lack of substance and Roxas showed the brunette the kitchen.

"Axel put some pancakes from breakfast in the frig"

"Great" Sora said happily pulling open the frig. Roxas moved to get a plate. Food heated and syrup in hand Sora started his feast. Roxas took the brunettes plate when he was done and silently washed it. Unlike normal Sora didn't try to break it.

The black haired teen dried his hands and turned to the brunette. Sora sat staring down at the table and Roxas knew things were wrong. Walking over, lifeless eyes didn't move from his friend. He didn't seem to notice until the other was standing next to him. Sapphire eyes turned to the others lighter, sky blue.

"What's wrong?" Sora eyes dropped.

"Everything" he confessed sadly, "Leon called Mom and Dad this morning. Mom… Mom was crying" Roxas watched as tears built in the others eyes.

"I'm sorry Sora" Roxas said meaning every word despite his lack of emotions. Sora shook his head.

"I know you didn't mean it Roxas. I know you don't want to be like this" he looked up. "Just… Your gone Rox. Even if you're not really. Outside of right now you are. To Dad, Mom, Denzel and Xion, you're gone"

"I'll be back"

"I know but their hurting so much" Roxas took a step forward wrapping his arms around Sora.

"They'd be hurting more seeing me like this" Roxas stated. "Like you are" Sora's eyes widened and the tears began to flow.

"I'm sorry" he cried.

"No I am Sora. If I hadn't been careless then I wouldn't be like this. I should have known better" he reassured, "Please don't be sad. I'm okay. You'll see things will be okay"

"How do you know?"

"Because I have all of you. And Axel promised. He maybe many things Sora, but he isn't a man that would break a promise to a friend" the brunette nodded again letting his tears dry.

…

Axel wasn't having a good day. First Sora being late and everything with Reno on the way, then when he got to work the club was packed. Rude was already busy trying to threw someone's ass out and it was only thanks to Reno's help that he'd been able to. After that a group of college students came in making a huge mess after some idiot stared taking to one of their girls. After that things only seemed to get worse as an all out fight broke loss. In the end the group was running away as Axel was being held back by Reno; Axel about to burn them alive after giving Rude a black eye. In the end Rude had to pull out the extinguisher and cover Axel in white foam to calm him down. Thanking Rude, Axel left to get back to work as he brushed off the foam. Reno was starting to wonder if it wouldn't be better to just send his brother home.

Axel was usually laid-back, though he hadn't always been. Before graduating high school he was a hothead teen that had a short temper and even shorter patience. Axel had always been intelligent and somewhat overconfident. His dislike of others was never hidden as a kid. But somewhere along the line when no one was looking he'd changed. Reno hadn't known when, he'd guessed it was after their uncle's accident, but he wasn't sure. In that moment when everyone's back was turned he'd changed into the man he was now. He seemed distant most of the time but if you really know him you'd see that he was very kind, heartfelt and new when to be serious and to let things go. There were still rare moments when he would snap, reminding Reno of the boy he'd grown up with. The boy that was as untamed and uncontrollable as wildfire. Their uncle, Lea, had always called him a spitfire. If the man still did, Reno didn't know, but the nickname was true to him at the time.

In the rare moments, Reno had noticed and quickly learned it was when Axel was under an extreme amount of stress or extremely upset, would be the caused him to snap. And his outburst with Rude had shown he was just that. Normally Axel would laugh something like it off or just have a smoke. But it wasn't Rude's eye he was thinking about. Reno knew that Axe's friend was nagging at his mind more then everything. He dared not say anything yet knowing it would only make him more impulsive. Reno had learned his lesson when Lea almost died.

"Reno you know don't you?" Rude asked the man that he'd been friends with since childhood. Meaning he knew Axel just as long.

"Let it drop" Rude stared down at him through a new pair of sunglasses, his last being broken in the fight.

"He doesn't snap like that over a black eye Reno. What's going on?" the black man asked. Reno sighed running his hand through his red spikes.

"Ax said his friend went miss'n last night. Honestly I was hoping he was pulling my leg"

"What friend?" the man asked, Reno noted the worry in his tone, despite his black expression.

"That Roxas kid he won't shut up about half the time" Rude frowned looking over to Axel who was standing on the other side of the club.

"He shouldn't be here" Reno nodded.

"Yeah but you know him. My bro doesn't layback and do nothing. How much you want to beat he goes out every spare moment he's got looking for the kid"

"That isn't much of a beat" the man pointed out in a deep tone.

"Yo I know that's why I'm make'n it" Rude snorted looking back down at the shorter man.

"Don't have much faith in your brother"

"No I have complete faith in my bro. Faith in his stupid amount of loyalty he has to his friends" with that Reno turned back to his work and the larger man followed.

"Like I said not much of a beat" Reno laughed.

…

Axel left work half past six. He dragged his feet the whole why, seriously hoping a Heartless would pop up so he could burn something. Despite his wishes they hadn't. A peaceful walk home with nothing but his frustrations to comfort him was all he got. Coming to the door he went for his keys before realizing he'd never locked it and even if he had, he'd forgotten his keys. He hoped the brunette hadn't locked him out as he went to try the knob. Turning the knob without any trouble he stepped inside kicking off his shoes. Axel paused when he came home to silence. Throwing his wallet on the table he when to find the two Strifes that should have been in his home.

"Sora, Rox?" he called leaving the empty living room.

"We're in here" a hollow voice answered from the end of the hall.

Opening the door he found the two on the bed. Sora fast asleep next to Roxas curled up under the covers. Roxas sat atop the covers doing nothing. Axel looked the two over again before speaking softly, making sure not to wake the sleeping brunette.

"How was your guys' day?"

"Sora cried a lot" Roxas stated looking down at his nephew running his hand through his brown spikes. "I wish I could do something to comfort him but every time I try he only starts crying again" Axel listened as Roxas's voice became softer and softer, though he could really feel it sounded as if he was truly upset.

"We'll get your heart back Rox and he'll stop crying. I promise" Roxas looked up and smiled weakly.

"I know Axel" Roxas agreed, looking his friend over. "You had a rough day"

"Why you say that?"

"Your clothes look like you were in a fight with shaving cream" Roxas pointed out and Axel looked down before laughing.

"Yeah Rude sprayed me with a fire extinguisher" Roxas blinked.

"Did you set something on fire?"

"No but I deserved it. I almost kill a few assholes that gave Rude a black eye. Idiots…"

"Under that note you might be considered the idiot" Axel smirked and gave the other a shrug.

"They were first. So at worst it makes me a hypocrite"

"Worse things to be I suppose"

"Agreed. Now do you have any plans for dinner?"

"Pizza" Roxas offered, "I can pay you back later, I don't have any money with me right now" Axel shook his head.

"Don't worry about that. You're my guest is only logical that I pay it. Now what kind would you two like? I guessing you know what Sora likes"

"We both like cheese"

"Just cheese" the other nodded.

"Okay one pizza with cheese, another with hot peppers and white sauce coming up"

Roxas emotionless eyes watched him go down the hall as he pulled out his cell. He'd known he was tired, no matter how well he hid it. That's why he said pizza when the man asked. Heartless or not, it wouldn't have been right to ask the man to cook.

Sora didn't stir as he rose from the bed and left the room. He was glad of that, Sora needed his rest. Walking down the hall he saw Axel at the table looking over a menu for '_Tony's_'. Exchanging a few word he flip the phone shut and returned it to his pocket.

"Do you have to go pick them up?" the man jumped turning, not hearing the other.

"Gesh… No Riku picking them up" Axel said folding up the menu before adding to the basket that he hadn't on his counter full of other menus and a phonebook.

"Riku?" he nodded.

"I asked him to come over and eat with us. Mostly for Sora, I figured Riku could take him home tonight" Roxas agreed with a nod and stood as silence took over.

"A-" Roxas didn't get to finish as the other spoke quickly.

"I'm going to shower" with that Roxas was left to watch as the man when down the hall disappearing into the second door on the left.

Roxas was standing in the same place when there was a knock on the door. He hesitated at first, he'd been told not to answer the door. Despite this he took a few steps forward checking who it was before opening it. He hid behind the door, completely unseen as he let the other in. Riku stepped in holding two large pizzas. Once he was inside Roxas shut the door and turned to him.

"You're not supposed to answer" the other pointed out.

"I know. But you would have been standing out there for a while if I hadn't. Sora's sleeping and Axel's showering" Riku shook his head as he set the pizza on the table.

"In that case thanks, but don't do it again" Roxas nodded moving to the hall. He stopped looking back to Riku.

"Coming?" Riku raised a brow before following after. He was led to Sora, still sleeping in the same place he'd been left before.

"Has he been crying?" Riku asked worriedly seeing the redness around the brunettes face.

"Yes. I couldn't get him to stop" Riku was taken back by the softness in Roxas tone as he spoke. "He's very upset… I think it best he doesn't see me anymore" aquamarine eyes shot to the side.

"What?" dead blue eyes slowly met Riku's.

"I don't want him to hurt so much. I know not seeing me will hurt him, but I think it would hurt less then seeing me like this" as Roxas finished his eyes had wander down, to stare at his hands.

"So you're saying you don't want Sora here anymore" the other nodded.

"After tonight I think it best he doesn't see me. Or if he must, not often" Riku looked away from Roxas and too Sora that lay unaware of them even being there.

"You'll break his heart if you tell him you don't want him" Riku pointed out almost bitterly.

"Riku when he wakes up, you'll see I already have" with that Roxas left Riku to stare dumbly after him.

Stepping out into the hall Roxas was met with Axel stepping out of the bathroom. The redhead didn't seem fazed by the fact he was standing in only a towel, his hair dripping water allover the hard wood floors.

"You'll catch a cold" Roxas stated, staring at the other.

"I already told you, I don't get sick" the man stated walking to his room. "Anyway I forgot clothes"

"Oh…" Roxas followed after the man. "Riku's here" Axel looked back to see Roxas right behind him as he stepped into his bedroom.

"Rox I need to dress so, out" he said turning the boy and giving him a soft shove to the door. Getting the hint Roxas stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"You owe Riku for the pizzas" Axel chuckled on the other side of the door.

"Yeah I know"

"Are you okay Axel?" the redhead paused in his dressing looking to the door that he knew Roxas stood just on the other side of.

"Why do you ask that?" he replied pulling on his shirt.

"Sora… If me being here is hard I can leave. I don't want to be a burden and-" Roxas words stopped when he felt arms come around him from behind. He looked back to see red.

"Rox your fine" Axel ensured as he hugged the other.

"I don't understand…" Axel smirked resting his chin on top of the boy's head.

"That kind of comes with the no heart thing Rox. You get it back you'll figure it out" Roxas stood there taking the man's words in for a moment before lifting his head. Axel removing his chin as the boy looked up. Roxas stared for a long moment, before looking away again, stepping out of Axel's grip.

"Pizza's getting cold" the shorted stated blankly as he walked down the hall.

…

A week passed. Roxas stayed in Axel's house. Axel took a vacation staying with the boy the whole time. After Sora's day of staying with Roxas, Roxas had asked that the boy didn't see him. Axel and Roxas quickly noticed only Riku and Zexion could manage being with Roxas at that point. Demyx and Sora would get upset and cry for hours. Zexion hadn't believed the news at first. It took seeing the boy sitting in Axel's living room to believe it.

August was just around the corner. Sora was sad because Roxas's birthday was August 1st and he was most likely going to miss it. Roxas ensured the brunette that he'd have many more birthdays to celebrate. Missing one wouldn't hurt anything. Sora merely saddened and Roxas left before he saw the tears fall.

It was on one of the few nights they got all together at Axel's after a long night of searching for Van. The conversation turned from talking and joking, to the most serious thing for them. I all happened with one question from Demyx.

"How does he do it?" Demyx asked randomly as Axel and Roxas went to the kitchen.

"How does who do what?" Riku questioned.

"Axel with Roxas" the blonde stated sadly. "He acts as if it the same old Roxas. Like nothing ever changed. I don't get it. How can he just smile and laugh like that?" Sora looked to the blonde in understanding, having felt the same why at first.

"He being strong" the brunette stated making Demyx turn to him. "Remember that first night and we all felt scared of Roxas for a minute?"

"I wasn't scared" Demyx chimed.

"Yeah you were; we all were. At least for a moment" Demyx sighed, Sora was right. "Well after that Roxas stopped talking, he turned his back. If he could feel I think he would have been hurt"

"Yeah but then Axel walked over and we took him home" the blonde stated.

"No, Axel took him home" Sora corrected, "You, me and Riku. He just watched. We didn't step up; honestly I'm still a little scared and don't think I could. I'm not scared of Roxas himself but more him never coming back" he explained.

"We're all scared of that Sora" Riku pointed out.

"Yeah but Axel" the brunette turned to the door that the man lay just beyond, "He didn't let it stop him. He… I think he saved Roxas from himself. When Roxas turned his back, if Axel hadn't taken his hand… I don't want to think what had happened… Sorry I'm rambling" Sora let out a soft laugh, looking down. His laugh faded quickly and his smile fell as he watched his shoes.

Though Sora didn't know it, he'd made perfect sense to Riku and Demyx. They knew what he was trying to say. Axel really had stepped up. He was being the friend that Roxas need, being his light when he didn't have his own. Axel might not had known it was Roxas right away, he might had have made many mistakes with Roxas and his friendship in the past, but at that moment he was being the best friend the boy needed. In a time when he need someone most; Axel was there.

"Okay… What they heck were you guys talking about? Its like a cloud of doom rolled in while we were getting snacks" Axel stated. Zexion looked up form his book for the first time.

"Nothing to be concerned about" he stated for the others.

"Right. All my friends are depressed and you tell me not to worry. Don't see how that works but whatever" the man said setting down the large tray of nacos and Roxas set down sodas.

"Food!" Demyx yelled digging in. Sora watched as the blonde inhaled and Riku tried to fight him off.

"Share dang it"

"No mine!" the musician declared as Riku did his best to get a share. As the two fought Zexion got himself a plate and took his own share easily. Roxas returned to the kitchen and came back with two plates. He handed one plate of nacos to Sora and the other to Axel.

"Thanks" the brunette stated still taken back by Demyx and Riku's behavior.

"You haven't had Axel's cooking have you?" Roxas asked.

"Only pancakes"

"He's a great cook" Roxas confessed taking a chip from Sora's plate. "Only thing he brags about that's true"

"Hey I heard that" Axel snapped back at the comment.

"I'm aware of that Axel" the man glared at the shorter. "Yes Axel"

"Jerk" Axel huffed almost pouting.

"I'm sorry" Roxas said not sounding one bit sincere.

"Yeah I love you too" Axel waved, "I forgive you"

"Then share" the boy said taking food off the man's plate.

"Hey get your own" Axel shot pulling his plate away and lifting it out of the boy's reach.

"Gave it to Sora" the boy stated. Axel stared at him for a long moment before giving in, lowering his plate to share.

"Thanks" Roxas said softly taking another chip.

"Don't get used to it"

"Okay"

Axel and Roxas didn't notice Zexion, Demyx and Riku's eyes on them. The three knowing the redhead longest, smirked and got back to their food. Sora ate unaware of the odd behavior Axel was showing and enjoyed to delicious food.

…

The morning came and everyone crashed at Axel's house. Demyx and Zexion had taken the guest room. Riku and Sora crashed in the living room; Sora on the sofa and Riku on the floor. Axel and Roxas had crashed together in his king sized bed. Unknown to everyone, Roxas hadn't slept that night. He hadn't slept more the a few hours a night for the hold time he hadn't had a heart. He wandered Axel's home, silently.

Memorized, Roxas could move through out the house with his eyes closed. The house was as familiar to him as it was Axel; though the man didn't know it. Roxas had also stopped eating as much. In truth he didn't feel hungry. He'd eat but only because he knew he should be, not because he needed to be.

At night he felt the Heartless that Van would send. Roxas would send Nobodies of his own to take care of them. It was funny how it worked. Van impressed the Heartless and Roxas impressed the Nobodies. Yin and Yang. At time Roxas wondered if it wouldn't be better to stay the way he was now. But he'd see his friends crying and know he couldn't. He and Van both needed to go back. Back to having hearts. Roxas only wished he knew where Van's heart was.

Everyone sleep in, almost to noon. Zexion was the first to emerge. Roxas started coffee as he heard the man moving around in the back room. By the time Zexion came into the kitchen the smell of fresh coffee was filling the air. Riku was next then Demyx and Axel stumbled out at the same time. Sora was soon after.

"We should go out for breakfast"

"You have fun with that Dem" Axel muttered pouring himself a large cup of joe.

"But we haven't gone out together in forever"

"I can't be alone" Roxas pointed out and the sleepy musician realized his mistake.

"Oh right forgot…"

"I don't mind being alone" Roxas pointed out, "You all should go out and have breakfast… Well lunch or brunch. Whatever you want too call it. I promise to behave"

"Food. Just call it food" Sora stated sleepily. Even he having trouble waking up at the moment.

"I think we should go out. None of us are awake enough to make a decent meal" Zexion pointed out.

"You guys have fun" Axel said, "I plan on finish my coffee and having a large bowl of cheerios before vegetating the rest of the day"

"Cheerios?" Riku questioned amusedly.

"Hey, not even I cook everyday. Does no one see the large basket full of takeout menus?"

"Take out!" Demyx shot. "We could order take out" he said jumping for the basket, digging through it quickly.

"Like I said I'm sticking with cheerios" the redhead stated behind his mug.

"I'm with Axel. Cereal sounds great" Sora said, "Axel you have anything beyond cheerios?"

"Think I have some lucky charms" the man said pointing to the cupboard. "But seriously if I have to keep feeding you all like this I'm going to have you all have to bring food. You guys are eating me out of house and home here"

Axel's words fell on deaf ears as the four men went through his cupboards. The oldest sighed and took a large gulp of his coffee.

It was past two when the gang left. Axel sighed and fell back into his chair exhaustedly. Roxas stood by the sofa silently.

"Love those guys I do, but they kill me when there here like that" the man admitted with another sigh.

"Yes you'll defiantly be needing more food" Roxas agreed.

"Don't remind me"

"Okay I wont" Axel eyed his friend.

"Right…" Axel turned to the TV. Flipping through the channels he settled on '_Animal Planet'_.

Roxas would have smiled if he had a heart, as the man fell asleep. Leaving his friend be, Roxas moved to the kitchen. After cleaning up the large mess left behind from their friends, he moved to the back room. At first he was just going to make the messy bed but after a quick thought he thought it best just to wash the bedding. Roxas moved around the house cleaning and doing anything he thought needed to be done. The house was spotless and the boy moved back to the living room. Axel sat just how he left him. Roxas turned to the TV and shut it off. He moved to Axel and gently shook the man's shoulder. Axel stirred before slowly waking.

"You told me once sleeping in the chair is hell. So I thought I'd wake you and tell you to move to bed" Axel yawned widely.

"Thanks" he muttered rubbing his sore neck. "How long have I been out?"

"About four hours"

"Four hours?" Axel said shocked. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"I lost track of time" Axel raised a brow questionably.

"How?"

"Cleaning" Axel blinked looking around. Roxas wasn't lying the place was clear then it had been since Axel moved into the place.

"Damn… Roxas if you keep doing this I might not want you to leave"

"So you only want me to stay for my cleaning skills not my company? I'm insulted" Roxas joked. Axel went to comment when Roxas chest jumped. Axel knew the moment Roxas expression changed something was wrong.

"Rox?"

"Van" the boy whispered. He turned only in time to see the very person standing only a few feet away next to Axel's table.

"Nice place" the black masked boy stated his hand running along the wood table.

"What are you doing in my house" Axel hissed jumping to his feet.

"I came to visit Roxas" he answered, "Seeing how he's doing without his heart and all. Honestly I'm shocked he hasn't caved yet and eaten one yet"

"Eaten one…" Axel couldn't bring himself to say another word. Knowing the boy meant a heart.

"I personally eat the Heartless. Much less messy then carving someone's heart out. What do you think Roxas?"

"I think it's repulsive"

"Yes, yes. But you can't stop the hunger building inside you" Roxas stared at the raven haired boy.

"What hunger?" Roxas asked, truly not knowing what the other was talking about. "Nothings building. I don't need any heart, other then my own" the masked face fell to the side.

"Really? You meant every word of that" the boy lifted a hand calling a light to it. A light that was Roxas's heart; "Seems you weren't lying. If you were your heart would have reacted at such close range" the boy gave it a squeeze. "Just like you react to it right Roxas? All those emotions flowing through you now. Just because your heart's near" the boy teased as Roxas hand rose to his empty chest.

"Rox, that light, it's your heart" Axel more asked then said.

"Yes red this is his heart" Van answered for him. Axel's eyes narrowed. "Don't go getting all fired up now. Wouldn't want to _accidentally_ hurt this heart would you?" Axel's fist clenched as heat build in his palms.

"Van what do you want from me?" the boy turned from Axel to Roxas.

"I told you a trade. Your heart for mine"

"Why me?" Roxas snapped bitterly. "Out of all the people in this city you choose me. Why? You owe me that much"

"I don't owe you a thing" the boy replied darkly. "You're the one that took things from me. Things that weren't yours" the light vanished and Roxas heart faded in the now fisted hand. "This is your payment for what you did to me" Roxas blinked.

"That doesn't make sense. I don't know you"

"Don't you? You should. You stole _my_ family" Van ridiculed as a dark portal came up behind him. "I'm getting bored and impatient with you. You better hurry or I'll just keep you heart and rip out my own" with those words the boy faded back into darkness.

The two stood for a long moment confused by the boy's words. Roxas mind played them over and over. Trying to piece together the hidden meaning that he knew was there but couldn't find.

"Roxas what did he mean by his family?"

"I don't know" Roxas confessed his mind still racing.

"We have to find the meaning because if we don't… Rox that guys got your heart in the palm of his hand"

"I know Axel" Roxas said trying to think. His mind coming to the same result each time, "I need to talk to Cloud"

"You can't" Axel snapped, "Leon said no Soldiers. Ex or not"

"He also said Cloud's not an ordinary Ex Soldier. Cloud is the only family I have Axel. A family that isn't my own by birth. There's something there that I'm missing. Something he knows"

"Why not asked Sora?"

"He might not know. And I don't want to hurt him more then I already have" Axel was silent as he thought.

"If we go you need to get dressed. Top to bottom covered in clothes. And we'll go at night. I don't want you to leave my side for a moment"

"Axel…" Roxas looked up seeing the worry in the others eyes. "Okay" the boy said giving in to the man. Axel didn't look at him. Only nodded and left the teen for a moment got to whatever was on his mind.

…

The sunset and Roxas dressed in a black hoodie and worn jeans that were rolled up several times over. The hood pulled up his face hidden from view and his hands swimming in the long sleeves. Axel's clothes where large but did their job, covering him head to toe. His black bare feet were the only thing that showed at the walked down the dead streets of the night. Curfew was nearly come as he walked next to Axel, who stood in a pair of black jeans and orange t-shirt. They came to '7th Heaven' and Cloud stood at the bar as they entered. The man didn't even turn as the door opened.

"We're closed" the blonde man said as he put away a patch of clean glasses.

"We didn't come to drink" Axel said. The man paused and turned. His eyes narrowed seeing the hooded figure next to the redhead.

"Its late Axel you should be home"

"I can manage" he assured, "Can we go somewhere private to talk?"

"It's private here"

"Somewhere Tifa and the boys won't interrupt" Roxas said emotionlessly, Cloud's blue eyes shot to his hooded form.

"And why would I do that?"

"Cloud we need answers" Axel said almost pleading, "We're running out of time"

"Time for what?" the man asked an edge in his tone. "I don't have time for games Axel. Either explain yourself or leave"

"Fine I'll explain. If you don't answer are question's Roxas is dead. Gone. Not ever coming back" Axel snapped, "Now are we going to stand here and do nothing or are you going to talk to us?"

"That was uncalled for Axel" the hooded one said.

"He's the one that wanted me to explain. So I'm going to. Very bluntly and clearly, because this is serious. Or did you forget?" he asked the shorter boy. A sigh came from under the hood.

"It's hard for me not to Axel. I'm the one standing without a heart. Am I not?" Axel anger vanished and guilt took its place.

"Sorry I didn't mean…"

"I know Axel. I do. You're just worried. Worried enough for both of us Axel" the redhead looked away from the other. "Don't worry. Please. I don't need you to break too" Roxas said softly resting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"It seems I'm not the only one that needs to explain" Cloud said stepping out from being the bar. His eyes narrow and never moving from Roxas's hooded form.

"Upstairs Cloud, please. In the office" Roxas said from under his hood. "We both can get the answers we need"

"Fine" Cloud agreed "Lock the door and meet me there"

Cloud left them going up the stairs. Roxas got the door and Axel waited, before both went up the stairs together. They found Cloud in the office down to the left of the stairs. He stood near the desk on the far wall looking down at the metal black frame that was set there. Roxas knew the photo. It was taken before Xion's accident, back when they still lived on the island. One year after Roxas started living with them. First time they all went to the main land together. Time when things were still simple and clean; free from all the complicated and hard times had happened.

"Cloud" Roxas voice cut through the silence as Axel shut the door behind them. Cloud turned from the desk, pinning Roxas with his deep blue eyes.

"Roxas" the man said in a tone crossed between bitterness, anger, relief and worry.

"How'd you know?" the boy asked.

"You can sound as emotionless as you want Roxas. It won't stop me from knowing it's you" Cloud stated. "Now would you like to explain were you've been the past weeks and why Leon informed us you were missing"

"I'm sorry. As I am not I'm not even supposed to be alive let alone here" Roxas confessed, "Me being here might get what's left of me killed"

"You didn't answer my question Roxas"

"I've been staying with Axel" he answered pulling the hood back, revealing his raven black hair and empty crystal blue eyes; leaving nothing more to be said.

"Roxas…" Cloud whispered the name as he stared at what was left of his brother.

"Like I said down stairs Cloud, Roxas is running out of time" Axel said joining the conversation. "We need to get his heart back. To do that we need to know why the guy has it out for Roxas"

"Roxas you're a nobody?"

"I don't know what I am Cloud" Roxas confessed. "But I have a chance to get my heart back. That's why I came back here. I need to know why you left Soldier"

"What does my decision to leave my life as a Soldier behind have to do with anything?"

"Please Cloud. You know I wouldn't be asking if I didn't need to be. I need to know what makes you different from the other Soldiers. Why are you different Cloud?"

"Axel would you leave us alone for a moment" Cloud eyes never moved from Roxas as he spoke.

"If I don't?"

"Axel go. I'll be fine" Roxas answered before Cloud could.

"Not until I get a reason too"

"This is a family matter. Leave" Cloud replied coldly. Roxas looked up at the redhead.

"Please Axel. Just wait outside the door. I'll call if I need you. Promise" Axel looked away from Cloud and down at his friend.

"Fine but if you're not out in few minutes, I'm burning the door down"

"Okay" Axel gave Cloud one more glance before leaving the two alone.

Roxas let Cloud take his time. The man didn't speak. His eyes not leaving Roxas's for a long moment. Still, even as he stared, Roxas could see the emotions in the others eyes.

"I'm going to ask one more question before I answer yours Roxas"

"Alright" Cloud was silent moment before asking.

"As you are now, have you hurt anyone?" Roxas shook his head.

"No. This is the first time I've left Axel's house since I became this way. Axel has done a very good job taking care of me. I owe him more then I'll ever be able to repay him"

"The reason I left Soldier is what you want to know then?" Roxas nodded.

"Yes. I'm honestly not sure if it'll help me fine the answers I'm looking for. But I think I'll a least point me in the right direction"

"First I need you to understand Roxas that his isn't something I talk about. Other then Tifa and Zack, no one knows the whole reason why I left Soldier. No one other then Seifer Shinra"

"Shinra? Isn't that the man that owns the large Electric Company in Traverse Town?"

"He does own it but his main ownership is to the Military & Science Corporation in Twilight Town. I'm sure you know it. Had grown up in that town"

"I do"

"That Corporation is where Soldier program was started and to this day is the operations for their work. It was started by Seifer Shinra's father and taken over by him when the old man died. Seifer became president of the company at nineteen" Cloud explained "I'm sure you don't know this but Rinoa was close friends with Seifer in childhood. And at the time he was a good man. Though I guess that doesn't really matter…"

"But that changed?"

"Yes, yes it did" Cloud said turning away from Roxas "I hadn't known it when I joined, because when it became my goal to join Seifer's father was still running things. But not shortly after I did join, Seifer took the position"

"How does this have to do with you leaving?"

"If you want to know why I left, then you need to know what happened from the start. I have to tell you everyone's story, including my own" Cloud stated looking back to the boy only for a moment.

"Alright" Cloud turning away again as he went on.

"After Seifer took over the Soldier program shifted from protecting the people to making weapons. Not any weapons, human weapons. The goal went from avoiding war to making them. It wasn't obvious at first. It was introduced as a way to make better soldiers. Purely volunteer run" Cloud explained, "And it was, until a scientist started obsessing over the program. He went as far as experimenting on new born babies and pregnant woman" Roxas would have paled if he wasn't already white as a ghost.

"You don't mean he forced it on people do you?"

"Not at first" Cloud said his voice full of vex. "But after one to many deaths, no one wanted anything to do with it. Vincent was the first casualty to the man's madness"

"Vincent?" Cloud nodded looking away from the desk to his brother once again.

"How old do you think Vincent is?"

"Early twenties…" he answered wondering why it mattered.

"Yet he'll be thirty nine this year" Cloud corrected. "After the death of his fiancé, Lucrecia's death, he confronted the man that killed her. He was twenty two at the time when he confronted the scientist. It's no secret that that madman had feelings of Lucrecia. She too was a scientist in the same company. But unlike him, she was against the human experiments. No matter what good they maybe in the end. When she became pregnant with Vincent's child the man snapped farther then he already was. Lucrecia died at the hands of that madman, but no one could touch him because Shinra pasted the death off as a loss in the name of science. Vincent knew better. He knew how much Lucrecia hated the work going on in the company. So Vincent went for blood. He failed in killing the madman. In the end it was Vincent that had nearly died that night. For two years Vincent was missing. Two years until the scientist finally went too far and got what he had coming to him" Cloud explained.

"What happened to Vincent? What did the scientist go too far in?"

"Vincent was a human experiment, Roxas. He was in a tank of god knows what for two years. Two years of torture and experimentation. And he may have been lost if Seifer hadn't been hurt. Though Vincent never been the same"

"Seifer was hurt?"

"Not directly" Cloud explained. "His wife became a victim of the mad scientist; her and his newly born daughter. Just like many before them"

"What happened to you Cloud? Who was hurt to make you leave?"

"He killed my son" Cloud said his voice full of hurt and anger. Roxas felt himself drain. Even without a heart, those words made him feel. His body seeming to react if he still had the beating organ in his cheat; his stomach dropped and his eyes widened.

"What…?" he whispered breathlessly.

"Sora isn't our eldest son. Sora was a twin. His older brother died after birth" Cloud fisted clenched. "That madman… Hojo killed him. And Seifer didn't even care or acknowledge it. His way for making amends even after he realized he was wrong was nothing more then a slap in the face" Roxas stood there silently as the pieces slowly fell into place.

"So you're saying you left Soldier because Shinra killed your son"

"Yes Roxas. Against our wishes they experimented on our son. He was supposed to be safe. But because I was a Soldier that madman thought he could use me and my family" Cloud hissed. "To this day I'll never forgive them for what happened. Nothing in this world could make me forgive them. Treating people as nothing more then tools. People that had sworn to protect others. Seifer Shinra knew about what that man was doing and it wasn't until it affected his life did he care. That isn't a man that should be trying to protect anyone. It isn't a man that can protect anyone. A selfish man can not protected anything, only destroy it"

"Does Sora know all this?" Cloud shook his head.

"No. He's aware he had a brother. Me and Tifa told him that much. Neither of us however could tell him how he lost him. We merely told him he died at birth. We couldn't let him know what Shinra's company had allowed. Tifa and I have enough hate for them. We don't need the kids adding too it"

"Denzel and Xion don't know about him do they?"

"They know they had a brother. They don't know anything more then that" Cloud confessed. "Tifa and I didn't even tell them that until you came to live with us"

"What?"

"Sora. He was every excited about you living with us. He asked us several time if we were sure you were my brother not his. After a while of asking Xion and Denzel picked up on the fact there was more to it"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It was up to Sora to. He decided not to. He was worried you think he was using you as a replacement"

"Sora wouldn't ever do that. I'd never think he would"

"I know that. We all do. But Sora was unconvinced. He didn't want to lose you if you had thought that. After all you mean a lot to him. You're more then just an uncle to him Roxas"

"I know that. He's more to me then just a nephew. I love him dearly"

"Yes I know" Cloud agreed, "Anyway that why I left Shinra. Zack and I both. I haven't been back there since… Well other then once. When we got the check from them, sent to make up for what we lost. I nearly killed Seifer for it. I went to his house and everything. If it wasn't for Zack I would have"

"What did you do?"

"Beat the living hell out of him" Cloud confessed. "I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do and it was immature, but I did. Sora was two when we got the check in the mail. I marched right into his big house yelled louder then I have in my whole life. Ripped the check up in his face and started beating him" he sighed. "I'm not even sure how or when Zack showed up but he did. Pulled me off Seifer and out of the house, telling me it wasn't worth it. I thank him to this day for stopping me; because it wasn't worth it. Few weeks later I found out Seifer's wife had died and knew why he finally saw things in a new light" he said taking a short pause before finishing. "That's it. That's why I'm an Ex Soldier. End of story"

"All of that…" Roxas looked down before asking the question he knew he had to ask. "Did he have a name?"

"What?"

"Sora's twin did he have a name? Did you name him before he died?" Cloud blinked.

"Is there a reason you're asking this or are you asking just to ask?"

"A little of both"

"Vanitas Ronin Strife. He and Sora looked identical other then the color of his hair and eyes"

"How so?"

"Unlike Sora; he had Tifa's eyes and hair color"

"He had black hair…" Roxas turned for the door.

"Yes. Roxas?" Cloud called as the boy pulled up his hood.

"Thank you Cloud. I know what to do now" he looked back over his shoulder. "I'm sorry I had you remember things better left forgotten"

"Roxas, if there's one thing I don't want forgotten it's my family. Even the ones I've lost"

"That's not what I meant" Roxas ensured, "I'll see you later Cloud"

"Roxas" the younger paused, his hand on the knob. "Why ask all this really?"

"The one that stole my heart, he said some things. Things I didn't understand. Until now"

"Roxas?" the older questioned worriedly.

"Tell Tifa and the others I'll be home soon"

With that Roxas opened the door. Axel stood by the stairs waiting. Both where down them and across the bar before Cloud could even run after them. The man stood wondering just what Roxas had learned from the past. Either way, he chose to trust his younger brother. When the time came he'd be there when he got his own answers.

The streets where completely empty, the curfew keeping people safe at home. Axel walked silently beside Roxas for the duration of the walk home. It wasn't until they were safely in the privacy behind closed doors did he speak.

"So what did he say?"

"Nothing that should be repeated by me"

"Well could you at least tell me if you got some hint? You where in there a hell of a long time to get nothing out of it. I was about to burn the door down when you came out"

"I didn't say I didn't get answers Axel" Roxas said softly, "I simply said it's not my place to repeat what he said"

"So you got something?"

"Yes I got a lot of something"

"Are you going to share or not?" Axel asked impatiently.

"No. But I will tell you that I have a good guess where to find the heart"

"And you're not going to tell me?"

"Not until I'm 100% certain what I'm thinks right" Roxas said pulling off the large hoodie he'd barrowed. "Honestly I'm hoping I'm wrong"

"Roxas why would you…" Axel's words faded as Roxas turned to him. Empty blue eyes stared up at him blankly. Yet the man couldn't help but catch a faint hint of sadness in them.

"Please Axel. Let it be"

"Alright" Roxas forced a smile and turned away from the man.

"I'm going to bed now. Axel you should do the same"

Before Axel could even protest it, Roxas was gone. Down the hall and shut in the room at the other end of the house. Axel sighed worriedly before making his way to his own room to do the same. Sleep didn't come easily for either of them that night.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:]<strong>

**First I'd like to ask if you readers wanted a picture of Roxas's forms here in this story. If you do, tell me and I'll post it on my DA account.**

**Secondly, all updates from me will be slow from this point. Which is sad seeing as there is only two more chapters to this story.**

**You see I'm taking care of my father who got hurt falling off a roof. He's okay, thankfully, but he cant walk too well with a broken ankle. Along with both wrist and his shoulder. He can't do much. So I'm very busy with this now along with everything else in my life. I'm sorry to say that I'm not sure when I'll be updating again.**

**Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. Good day. :)**


	15. Dream XIV

**Chapter XIV**

…

_Two sat in the light breeze atop the tall clock tower the over looked a hilly sunset. Both had a blue ice cream in hand, ether barely touched. The younger blonde turned to the taller redhead next to him._

_"See you, Axel" he said sadly with a smile, as a light began to take him._

_"See ya, partner" the other replied with a smirk, holding back whatever sadness he could. _

_Both disappearing in a pure light. They faded and a single tear fell._

…

Roxas woke shortly after he'd fallen asleep. He sighed and sat up in the good sized bed. It was much larger then his own at the bar or even in the dorms. But he didn't blame his lack of sleep on it. If anything it would have helped him sleep. It was the form he was in now that kept him from sleep.

Every night would lead to memories then darkness. Darkness that threatened to take his sanity; it would whisper in his ear thing he couldn't understand. He knew what it was. The first of his hunger. And a frank sign that his time was up. Running out of time wasn't even in the equation anymore. He was past time, he was out. Roxas known he was running out of time a week ago, when food didn't have any flavor and it did nothing but fill the void. It no longer filled the void. Now it seemed to be growing.

Standing from the bed he moved to pull on some clothes. In whatever form you would call him, Roxas didn't wear much clothes. He didn't need to. The odd black skin and red muscle tissue like armor on his body covered him. There wasn't anything to see. But for the sack of his friends he'd pull on one of Axel's shirts. They were large and most went to his thigh. Axel's comment once that they looked like a dress on him were true. Nevertheless that's what he wore.

Today was white long sleeve. Like all of Axel's clothes it hung loosely on his shoulder and the red tissue could be seen and his black skinned neck was exposed. The black skin covering his legs made it as if he was wearing skin tight pants. His feet bare, as they had been ever since he lost his heart.

Roxas didn't like the way his body was acting as he walked around the barely lit house, the sun still raising. He was alert. His body swift and aware, like adrenaline was rushing through him. Senses were heightened and taking in everything around him. The urge to leave was strong. It was as if he _needed_ to search for something.

The teen didn't understand. Only the day before he had been fine, as fine as one can be. What had changed in the few hours of sleep? Or was it that finally everything was rushing through at once. Controlling himself would no longer be easy. He also knew that waiting for Axel to wake maybe out of the question.

Sitting on the couch he tested how long he could last before his body did something he thought wrong. Three hours the boy sat unmoved until he was forced to stand. He shot to his feet without hesitation and without warning. His arms shot to wrap around himself. Axel's door was thrown open and the man jumped up at the sudden noise.

"What the hell?" he snapped tiredly.

"Axel…" the man sleepiness left him immediately once he saw his friend. Roxas stood hugging himself and the whites of his eyes were now black. His once slightly long nails where now claws on his hands. Oddly his spiky hair was even spikier and wild.

"Roxas" the man worry wasn't only heard in his voice, it was seen in every movement.

"Sora. Take me to Sora" Axel blinked and nodded dumbly. He jumped from the bed throwing a hoodie on to cover his bare chest and pulled off his sweats of jeans.

"Come on" Axel grabbed the boy's hand after throwing another hoodie around Roxas and pulling up the hood.

Nether cared that it was 6:00am. They didn't care who saw. They ran to '7th Heaven' the place they'd left just the night before. Axel pulled out his phone, which he'd luckily remember to grab.

"Sora please tell me your home"

"_No I'm not why?_" the boy asked sleepily.

"Where are you?" the redhead asked stopping mid run.

"_Riku's… I mean the music shop_" the boy yawned, "_Riku you really got to get your own place. You go between here and home to much_" the boy muttered to the other with him.

"_Sue me, when I start caring. Who the hells calling in… Fuck, 6:10. You got to be kidding me. Give me the damn phone_"

"_Okay_" a sleep Sora handed a sleepy and unhappy Riku the phone.

"I don't want to hear your crap Riku. You and Sora get dressed and meet me at the river as fast as you can"

"_Axel you do realize what time it is and that Sora was out last night_"

"I don't give a shit. Something's wrong with Roxas. Get your asses moving" the redhead snapped. "You two aren't at the river in twenty minutes I'll burn you both alive" with that Axel flipped the cell shut and turned to run in a different direction.

Axel and Roxas got to the river and Axel led them to a spot with a large willow tree. He explained quickly that Riku would find them here. Roxas didn't respond. He was breathing elaborately and his arms were again around himself. Axel watched not liking as Roxas trembled uncontrollably.

"Rox is there anything I can do?" the other shook his head. Axel saddened and grew frustrated.

"It started" Roxas said, the first words coming out of his month since they left the house.

"What started?"

"I need a heart" Axel paled, "Times up"

"Don't say that Roxas" the man protested. "You won't hurt anyone I'll make sure of it" Roxas looked up at him weakly.

"I won't burden you like that Axel. I'm enough of one as it is"

"Then why did you want Sora?"

"To see" Axel looked at the other confessedly but his attention turned as he saw two running to them out of the corner of his eye. Both were obviously dressed in a rush. Their clothes wrinkled and hair barely touched.

"Okay explain why you called us here? Why didn't we just go to your house? What is Roxas doing even out?" Riku asked as they came up from behind Roxas.

"He needed to see Sora for some reason so we left. Luckily I called Sora and found out he wasn't home before I got there"

"What's wrong with Roxas?" Sora asked worriedly. "Riku said you said something was wrong" Axel looked down sadly at Roxas. The newly arrived men looked at the boy and noticed the trembling form. When Roxas turned, Axel slowly pulled back the hood. They saw what Axel had woken too. It was getting worse. Now Roxas's teeth were sharpened like fangs and his pupils where nearly nonexistent slits. He was looking more like a Heartless or Nobody and less human.

"He asked of Sora" Axel stated, enough being said just by looking at Roxas.

"Roxas" Sora was holding back tears. Roxas eyes watched the boy sharply. It was a long time before anyone spoke and it was Roxas who broke it.

"If this doesn't work, Riku promise me you'll kill me" Riku blinked at the sudden question.

"Why are you even saying that? And why ask me?" Roxas glanced at him.

"Because Sora's just as important to you as he is me and if this doesn't work… If it doesn't work you can save him and me"

"What…?" Riku asked breathlessly, Roxas looked back to the brunette.

"Sora I'm sorry"

"You haven't done anything"

"Yes I have. You don't know what I'm thinking" the three all became uneasy with those words.

"Then tell me" Sora said bravely.

"I might kill him"

"Kill who?" Sora asked weakly.

"Van" everyone blinked.

"Why would we care about that?" Riku shot.

"Because… he's family" Roxas said softly, closing his eyes. "And it looks like I was right"

"Right…?"

"Roxas your not saying your guess last night was right, are you?" Axel asked. "How do you know now? You said you weren't a 100% sure"

"I'm still not. My mind might be tainted by other thoughts. But that's why I want Riku to promise. If this doesn't work, he has to kill me. And Axel, you have to promise not to stop him"

"What?" Riku and Axel shot together.

"I know where Van's heart might be. But…" Roxas opened his eyes looking Sora in the eye. "Sora do you trust me? Even as I am now?"

"Yes" Sora answered without hesitation.

"Then trust me now" Roxas said turning to the other two, "Promise me"

"What are you going to do?" Axel asked, something telling him he wasn't going to like what was about to happen.

"I was so hoping I was wrong. Axel I truly still do. Even without a heart, I don't want to do this"

"Then don't" Axel pointed out.

"If I don't Van and I will be lost"

"Van again? Why does he matter?" Riku asked. "He ripped your heart out"

"Both you and Riku promise and I'll tell you" both men look at each other before slowly nodding.

"Fine we promise" Axel answered for them.

"Van took my heart, only because I took something from him. Something he never got to have"

"That doesn't make sense" Sora said, "How can you take something from someone that they never had?"

"It was his, he lost it, I took it" Roxas said plainly. "Just because someone loses something doesn't mean it's still not theirs or that they don't want it. Van wanted what he lost. Even without a heart, he hated me for taking it. Even if I didn't mean to"

"Rox what are you talking about?" Axel asked worriedly.

"Cloud told me were the heart was Axel. Without even realizing it. He also told me why Van couldn't take it back himself. He'd break him if he did"

"Rox you're seriously not making sense"

"Don't you get it? I'm a tool to get what he wants and to get me out of the way. Because without even having one, Van loves someone enough that it'd break his heart to hurt them. But he doesn't have a heart so it would only break what little is left of himself"

"Then why are we even talking about this?" Riku asked impatiently.

"Because that person is the one that holds his heart, even without realizing it" Roxas stared straight at Sora. "I'm sorry if this doesn't work Sor. Please don't hate anyone after this"

Sora opened his month to question. But not he, or Riku and Axel could say a word before Roxas moved. Swiftly and in a flash, Roxas crossed the space between him and Sora. The hoodie fell to the ground, being the only trace of were he once stood. Sora looked down. Riku and Axel stared in shock.

Roxas stood staring at Sora; Sora lifted his head staring confessedly back. Sora stood Roxas's hand in his chest. A black void made where his hand ended the brunettes chest. Roxas hand clenching Sora's heart.

"Why?" Sora whispered.

"Because one of your lights isn't yours" Roxas whispered back. "You've kept it this long. Safe. But he needs it back. Vanitus, needs it back" Sora's eyes widened and Roxas pulled back, removing his hand from the boy's chest.

Roxas hand was removed and a small light was held in his palm. Sora widened eyes slipped shut and he fell forward. Roxas free hand caught him and lowered him to the ground. Sora's fall snapped both Riku and Axel out of there shock.

"What have you done!" Riku yelled, summoning '_Way to Dawn_' to his hand. Axel didn't summon his weapon but he was on guard. Axel wasn't angry; he couldn't get passed the agony he felt as Roxas he new seemed to fade before him.

"I took out the heart that didn't belong to him" Roxas said standing, leaving Sora to lay peacefully on the grass. "Don't worry, it worked"

"That isn't what I'm worried about" Riku snapped. "It was Sora. How could you!" Roxas turned away from Sora and looked to Riku.

"You miss understand. Sora's fine. You don't have to kill me" Riku looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean Rox?" Axel asked his voice wavering.

"Sora isn't dead. I didn't steal his heart. He isn't a Heartless or Nobody. He human and will wake up just fine. He only passed out do to shock" Roxas stepped aside. "Go ahead Riku, check"

Riku paused before running forward. His eyes didn't move from Roxas as he passed. But once beside Sora he dropped to his knees beside the unconscious boy. Checking his pulse, Riku found it beating strong and steady.

"Is he okay?" Axel asked hopeful.

"Yes" Riku said in relief, "His heart there"

"I told you it was" Riku jumped to his feet and turned to Roxas.

"What the hell were you thinking?" the man yelled.

"I had you promise to kill me if I was wrong. Then you could have given his heart back and everything would be fine"

"Fine? Fine?" Riku snapped. "You would have been dead and Sora would have been a wreck. Let alone me and Axel. Do you even realize how much you just scared us? If you really had taken Sora's heart?"

"That's why I made you promise to-"

"Those promises where wrong. I can't kill you!" he yelled, "Even if I could do you realize what that would do to me? And Axel. What do you think that would do to him?" Roxas turned away from the yelling Riku and looked to Axel.

Axel stood pale. He was looking at Sora, his eyes locked with the still form. Roxas saw the many emotions. Even more then he saw in Riku, who was angry, hurt and relieved. Axel stood hurt, relieved, scared, worried, and miserable; he looked near broken.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it in front of you"

"In front of us; you shouldn't have done it at all!" Riku snapped, making Roxas turn back to him.

"I would have warned you but you wouldn't have let me do it"

"No we wouldn't have" Riku sneered.

"But its Van's heart" Roxas said holing up his palm and the small light that Riku and Axel hadn't noticed.

"That's…" Riku voice faded staring at the faint, flickering light. Axel too looked at it, turning away from Sora.

"Now all I have to do is control myself until tonight and give it to him"

"Trade. You have to trade with him" Axel said his mind coming back to him.

"I'm not so worried about my heart at this point" Roxas told them. "Honestly I never thought he'd give it back to begin with. At least not without a fight. And a fight with him and I. I will lose"

"What?" Axel gasped.

"I've not been in the form as long. He has years of experience and with me reacting this way… Well it wont end well I don't think"

"Then why go through all this?" Axel snapped, "You're giving up before you've even tried" Roxas looked up at the upset redhead.

"Axel I can't kill him"

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to live" Riku and Roxas both looked at Axel with the same unsure look. Riku because he never seen the man so upset in the past eight years he'd known him. Roxas because he'd never seen him yell without flames, telling him that Axel truly and deeply cared about his life.

"Axel…"

"Don't give me crap Rox. Just promise me. Promise you'll live"

"Okay Axel. I promise I won't let myself die. Not because of this" Axel emotions calmed and his clenched fists opened.

"Good" he said in relief, "Now lets get home before anything else happens" he stated taking Roxas free hand looking down at the other one.

"Small huh" Roxas said seeing the man's stare.

"Yeah, yours was a lot bigger then that"

"It's a heart of a child" Roxas stated making Axel turn from the light, to his friend.

"What?"

"Van's heart is one of a child. It's pure and warm. Mostly it in need of protecting, that's why Sora had it. Sora kept it safe and waited for its owner to come home"

"Sora knew Van?" Riku asked shock, again kneeling beside the boy.

"Yes. Like I said he's family" Roxas stated bringing the heart close to his chest. Axel watched as Roxas's hand moved into his own chest. A moment later it was as if it never happened and Roxas palm was empty.

"Rox?"

"Don't worry Axel. Just putting it in a safe place" Axel smirked. "Don't Axel. I don't need your sarcastic remark" Roxas said before Axel could comment. The man shrugged and the two moved over to Riku.

"Need any help?" Axel asked and Riku shook his head as he pulled Sora onto his back.

"No let's just get back to your place"

"Okay but first can I ask a possibly stupid question?"

"Like we can stop you" Riku pointed out as he stood with Sora.

"Roxas, why don't you just take the heart you just got? Why would that make you whole again?"

"Because it's not my heart" Roxas said. "I could live like this for the rest of my life if I took hearts. But it would never be mine. Everyone has a different heart. Everyone made for that one person. It's what makes a person. So, no, I can't take his heart. Because his heart can't make me whole; only mine will"

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I do" Roxas stated, "I can't explain it more then that. I just know. I need and want a heart, but unless its mine that feeling will never stop"

"Right" Axel pulled up Roxas hood and they began the walk to Axel's home.

Roxas's trembling had stated back up not even halfway back to the house. And the streets were beginning to fill. It was past seven and they needed to move. The sun was blocked by clouds and the summer day was chilled by the cold wind. Luckily people would take the weather to blame for Roxas' behavior but still it slowed their trip. Axel walked next to his friend, his arm around his shoulders trying to help him control his trembling. Riku walked with Sora on his back, still out cold. The small group stood out nevertheless.

"Axel" the four froze and slowly turned to the voice. Roxas didn't move as he huddled into the man's chest but Riku and Axel did. Axel paled.

"Hey uncle" he said trying not to sound unusually, "What are you doing in town? I thought you headed back home" Angeal looked between Axel and his friends.

"Are you boys alright?"

"Oh yeah. Sora just fainted on us. We're heading home" Axel explained and his blood ran cold when two other walked up to his uncle.

"Riku" Sephiroth greeted his nephew as he and Genisis joined Angeal.

"Uncle" Riku nodded shifting his friend's weight, "Odd to see you so soon after just seeing you"

"Yes well this time were here for work" the man stated his eyes moving to Roxas's hooded form. "Is he alright?"

"Just cold" Axel stated his arm around Roxas's shoulder tightening.

"Have you boys seen anything odd?" Genisis asked.

"Odd how?" Axel asked flatly.

"Something like the things we save you from last time" Angeal answered.

"No" Riku said, "Now if you don't mind we need to get home"

The group turned away from the men and began to walk again. They didn't get four feet before they were stopped.

"Axel" the redhead paused and he knew something was up. Angeal never called him by his name more then once a year, let alone more the one a day.

They looked back and Axel was shocked at what he was met with. He jumped back dodging the sword that would have hit him other wise.

"What the hell!" Axel snapped as he now stood separated from Roxas. Both having to jump back when Sephiroth's long blade came swinging at them.

"Sephiroth that was uncalled for" Angeal shot.

"Uncalled for?" the man asked turning the Roxas. "Your judgment is clouded because of your nephew. This isn't human"

"You stay away from Roxas" Axel warned, "He's more human then you"

People on the streets were running away, others were watching from a safe distance as the three men and the four others confronted each other. Sephiroth's seven-foot katana had scared most people off. The streets suddenly seemed dead.

"Boy you are either very stupid or very ignorant" the silver haired man stated.

"Don't touch him Sephiroth" Riku snapped.

"Riku you disappoint me. I thought you'd have better sense"

"I don't need sense. Roxas is my friend; I don't need anything more then that to protect him"

"Sephiroth don't do anything rash" Angeal stated. "Just because the boy's giving off dark energy doesn't make him a Heartless"

"Fine. Then I'll prove it" Sephiroth stated.

Before anyone could move he raised his blade and brought it down again. Axel and Riku eye's widened as the blade came down at Roxas's head. A moment later the man stepped back and only the clothe of Roxas's hood fell. Angeal and Genisis eye's widened at the sight of Roxas.

"Shit" Axel hissed moving into action. Summoning his Chakrams to his hand he lashed out at the man that threatened his friend.

The three men seemed more shock my Axel's summons then they had of Roxas. Sephiroth barely had time to raise his sword to block Axel's attack. Leaving the redhead the time he needed to get Roxas away from the man.

"Riku get Sora home"

"I'm not leaving you here with them"

"Then call Zex and Dem. Hell call Cloud and my Dad, just go" Axel ordered as flames grew around him and Roxas, as a protective shield.

"Damn it way do you have to be so stubborn" Riku shot before doing as told and ran.

"Axel do you realize what your doing?" his uncle asked.

"Keeping my promises and protecting my best friend" he answered. "What would you like me to do? Turn my back on him? That would be like me turning my back on myself. Where's the honor in that?" Angeal sighed.

"You're just like your father" Axel rolled his eyes.

"Like I haven't been told that before"

"No you really are just like him" Angeal ensured, "Nearly said the same words to me the day he left Soldier"

"Good. At least I know he and I can finally agree on something"

Axel and Angeal weren't able to say more as Sephiroth attacked the boy. Axel didn't seem fazed as he threw out his weapon from the wall of flames around him. Roxas stood behind him watching the other two closely. Angeal didn't move but Genisis did step forward. Roxas did what instinct told him to. He called darkness. His form changed and again darkness covered him. He stood with only the white of Axel's shirt to break his otherwise black form. His neon blue eyes glow brightly as he watched the maroon haired man get closer and pull out his red blade.

"Roxas don't do anything stupid" Axel said, "Don't leave these flames"

"I wont" Roxas replied in his odd static filled voice.

Back to back the two stood, surrounded by flames. Axel throwing his weapons and flames out at the attacker on his side and Roxas threw out spheres of darkness. They were fine until Angeal stepped forward, pulling the large Buster Sword from his back.

"I'm sorry Axel" the man said as he went in for the attack.

Axel turned and couldn't bring himself to attack. Roxas was to busy with Genisis to do anything about the blade that was aimed for him. The sound of metal clashing together cut through the air. Axel's eyes widened at Zack stood blocking Angeal's blade.

"Pup what do you think your doing?" Angeal asked.

"Brother do you not know me at all by now?" the man asked throwing Angeal back with a swing of his sword. He resting the flat of the blade on his shoulder. "Axel you okay?"

"Yeah but what are you doing here?"

"Your mom told me to head out. She always did have a knack for knowing when you got into trouble" the man glanced back. "Damn Axel your gotten worse then Lea" Zack commented to the flames, Axel smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Zack's eyes moved to Roxas in his new form.

"Roxas…" the man said sadly. "Looks like you both got into trouble"

"Leave Zack" Sephiroth ordered.

"You attack my son and expect me to just leave? Man, Seph have you gone senile in your old age already?" the man's eyes darkened and narrowed at Zack.

"Fine then, I won't hold back"

"Didn't know you could" Zack shot back amusedly and Sephorith attacked.

Sephorith wasn't stopped by Zack's blade. In fact the man didn't even flinch as Sephorith charged. It was a three party that engaged the man. Sephorith glared coldly at the one before him.

"What took you?" Zack asked, earning him a snort.

"I'm busy unlike you" Cloud shot as he held Sephorith's katana back with the blade of his own custom made Buster Sword.

"Your wife send you out too?"

"No, Riku called" he said glaring at Sephorith. "Now I see why"

"So… Like old times?" Zack asked looking to his brother and Cloud smirked.

"Yeah but this time Genisis isn't play ref"

"Sounds fun" Zack stated "Axel you got Genisis?"

"I can manage" his son ensured.

Zack smirked and the battle started. Zack taking Angeal, Cloud fighting Sephorith and Axel defending against Genisis; Roxas stood in a protecting group of flames. Zack and Angeal were evenly matched and both were nothing more then blocking each others attacks. Cloud and Sephorith were fighting intensely, the hate between them obvious as they both went for blood. Axel and Genisis were a different story. Axel stood barely protecting Roxas from that man. Axel only attacking when Genisis got too close, throwing his Chakrams to block attacks or threw out some fire. Genisis himself had no desire to hurt Axel, only to take out Roxas.

Zack and Angeal stood blades pressed together as they tried to overwhelm the other. Angeal eyes stayed on Zack, almost sadly. Zack stared back blankly, not showing emotions.

"What happened to your honor Zack?"

"You ask that like I lost it" Zack states as the power struggle goes on.

"First you left Soldier, now this. Protecting an enemy"

"Only one I'm protecting is my family. Our family"

"What Axel is protecting is no longer human, let alone my family" the man pointed out as the both jumped away from each other.

"But he's mine"

"Is this what you left for Zack?"

"You know why I left Angeal" again they charged.

Their blades clashed and withdrew again only to repeatedly attack. Nether attackers made contacted and sparks flew as the metal hit. The two Buster Swords and wielders equally matched.

"Zack you need to stop this. Do you have any idea what that thing is?" Angeal asked.

"Roxas" Zack corrected, "That _thing_ is Roxas. Cloud's little brother. Axel's best friend. So no, I won't stop. I told you once and I'll tell you again. My honor dictates me just as it does you. My honor tells me to protect my family. Cloud is part of it. Cloud is the most imported person to me other then my family. I left Soldier because of it. Don't think I won't kill you of it"

"I'm doing my job"

"Shinra said the same thing once. And in the end he admitted he was wrong" Zack pointed out. "What they did then was unforgivable. What you're trying to do now is just as unforgivable. You Angeal of all people should know that better then anyone"

Angeal withdrew and he stood his sword down. He stood staring at this brother. Zack stood on guard, waiting. Angeal raised his sword only to place it back to rest on his back. Zack raised a brow and his guard relaxed slightly.

"Seems your honor was pasted down to your son along with your stubbornness" he stated turning away. "I won't fight this fight. But I leave the blame to you if Roxas hurts anyone" the man didn't leave, but Zack knew he was no longer going to draw his sword. Turning away from his brother Zack looked to see what he'd missed.

Axel fought with skill someone his age and lack of experience, shouldn't have. Genisis was taken back by the skill in the others fighting. It was as if he had been raised to fight, but he knew he hadn't. Zack's son was more skilled then most Soldiers.

Roxas stood behind Axel and had his eyes locked on the fight between Cloud and Sephorith. Sephorith was skilled and fought cruelly. Cloud had already been wounded, a slice in his upper left arm. Cloud had wounded Sephorith as well, a deep cut to his side. But unlike Sephorith, Cloud was being affected by his wound. It was slowing him down.

Worry built in his chest and Roxas froze. His head whipped to the side. Catching sight of what he knew he would, sitting on the edge of a sign hanging above a door. Van sat, seemly amused from the shop's sign watching the fight. He was exactly the same as he always saw the boy, except the white buds in his ears. Roxas didn't really care that the boy had his music, just thought it odd that he was listening to it. The thought pasted quickly as he turned away from the boy.

"Axel"

"Kind of busy Rox" Axel replied catching his Chakram as it came back.

"Drop the flames" that caught his attention.

"What?"

"Flames. Gone. Now!" Axel glanced back hearing the edge in Roxas's voice.

"Fine" within a second the flames died and Roxas shot from side. Genisis seeing Roxas run off went to go after him. Axel cutting him off summoned his element making a cage of flames to surround them. Genisis eye's narrowed. Axel smirked and the exchange between them started.

Roxas ran forward and jumped in his dark form up to Van sat. The boy dodged easily and both found themselves in the street. Roxas stood and the darkness left his body. He turned and looked at Van. Roxas found that all his changes that had happened that morning vanished. He stood again as he had when he first woke.

"Van. Or should I call you Vanitas" the masked boy's head feel to the side and his hands clapped together happily.

"Roxas I knew you wouldn't let me down" the boy applauded, "And it seems you have my heart. I feel so happy"

"I'm sure you do. Now are we going to keep this deal or not?"

"Oh I don't know. It's been so fun"

"Fine then lets have more"

"Lets"

As if on cue, both boys shot forward.

Cloud head had shot to the side when Axel's flames had died. Now he stood watching as Roxas fought a masked boy. Something about the new boy almost familiar. Cloud had lost focus. He didn't notice until it was too late, Sephorith's blade. Blocking but not stopping the attack from piercing his right shoulder.

"You distracted Cloud"

"It happens" Cloud said as he pulled the blade out of his body. "Now where were we?"

Cloud's right shoulder and upper left arm wounded, he was to slow to truly fight. Sephorith knew this. It didn't stop him from continuing. Cloud was barely able to block in time. Being thrown off balance the blonde fell to the ground.

Across the street both Roxas and Vanitas stopped. Both watching as Cloud fell. Both boys forgot the other as they watched Sephiroth's long blade come down on Cloud. Both ran forward. Neither made it in time. But in the end it wasn't Cloud who took the blow. All eyes widened as Zack stood, the man's seven-foot blade cutting deadly close to the man's heart.

Axel and Genisis fight had stopped. Axel heart nearly stopped as his father fell back once the blade was removed. His heart might not have stopped but his flames did. Even his Chakrams vanished as he dropped them to the ground.

Cloud caught Zack as he fell. His eyes closed and he was bleeding out, his blood standing the brick below them and Cloud himself.

"Zack" Cloud called. "Zack wake up. This isn't funny" he didn't get an answer.

"What have you done" Angeal said to Sephorith.

"He wasn't supposed to be there" Angeal walked up to the man he considered a friend and punched him. Sephorith stumbled back and nearly dropped his sword. Genisis ran forward and stepped between the two. Calming them down with a few words or trying to.

Axel ran forward and fell beside Cloud and his father. Cloud no longer spoke. He sat holding his hands over the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Axel's hands shot to Clouds. A white green light glowed brightly as he began to heal. Cloud pulled his hands away. Axel stared down worriedly at his father and hoped he could manage to help him in time.

Roxas and Vanitas turned back to each other. Cloud now safe, their interruption forgotten; though their desire in the little _game _faded with it. Both stared the other down. Vanitas called the Heartless. Roxas called the Nobodies. Now Roxas stood with five Samurai and Vanitas stood with five Neoshadows.

"I don't want to kill you" Roxas said honestly.

"But I do you"

"I know. And I promised not to die"

"Good. Let's see what you're made of"

Vanitas attacked first. Darkness engulfed him and Roxas did the same. Both attacked in what Vanitas called 'antiform'. Both looking like human Heartless, moved like Nobodies. Swift movements and deadly attacks, blurred together. They danced in their pointless battle. Both wanting the same thing and knowing were to get it.

The Heartless and Nobodies gone, both sides having destroyed each other; only the two remained. Vanitas years of experience did nothing for him as he fought Roxas. Roxas fought strongly, merely to keep his promise he had made. Both were breathing deeply. One last attack would end things. Both rushed forward. A loud sound, a cross between crashing waves and breaking glass, cut through the air. The darkness drained from the two.

The two stood, hand deeply imbedded in the others chest. At the same moment both pulled back. A light shining brightly from both of their palms, until they were both completely free from the other. The moment they were no longer connected light exploded from each of them. The blinding light died and two stood.

Roxas stood, color back to his skin and hair. Vanitas stood just the same as he always had, but under the layers of clothes his skin for the first time held a healthy glow. Nether stood for long as they fell to the earth, side by side. Unconsciousness took them and they fell into their own darkness.

"Roxas!" Axel cried. He couldn't move as his father still lay under his healing hands. Cloud however stood. "Cloud" the man stopped and looked back at the redhead, "Roxas he said the boy's name was Vanitas" Cloud's eyes widened. "I don't know why but Roxas seemed to think he was important to you and Sora. He didn't want him to die" Cloud didn't need to hear another word as he ran other to both of them.

"Vanitas huh?" Axel eyes shot down to his dad. Zack stared, half lidded back.

"Dad you okay?" he asked relieved.

"I'm fine. Seems I have you to thank for that"

"Don't thank me yet" Zack smirked.

"I'll do that"

"Good" Axel said turning back to Roxas. Zack turned too look, but to Cloud. The man kneeled beside the two boys, checking them both.

"Vanitas is important" Axel glanced to his father. "He's his son" Axel's eyes widened, "Sora's brother" Axel's head snapped back to the Strifes.

"That's why…"

No more words where said. An ambulance came and police. The wounded where taken to the hospital and the others questioned. In the end Axel found himself in the hospital waiting to see ether his father or Roxas, both in ICU. Angeal was with him. Genisis and Sephorith were still being questioned by the police. Riku had been called and informed that they were in the hospital. Riku planed to be there as soon as Sora woke up, the brunette still asleep. Cloud was off getting treated; his shoulder and arm needing stitches. Vanitas was taken to the hospital as well, like Zack and Roxas, he was in ICU.

For now they could only wait. Pray and hope. That everything would be okay.

…

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Steady beeping greeted him as he woke. The dim lighted room and white sheets were all too familiar. What was new was the feeling of a tub down his throat and the dull ache through his whole body. The steady beeping became erratic and he raised his hand to his mouth. Someone rushed in and blue eyes moved to them. It was Alice.

"Calm down. Do you know here you are?" the blonde nodded, "Okay that's great Roxas. Give me a minute and I'll remove the tube"

Roxas calmed and Alice kept her word. His throat was dry and sore. Coughed, it came out as a harsh rasp. Roxas swallowed, failed his mouth too dry. Alice seemed to read his mind and came over with a glass of water.

"Slowly" she warned, Roxas obeyed, wholehearted.

He drank slowly and with earnest. Though his mouth was not longer dry, the soreness remained. Looking down he noticed an IV in his arm and heart monitor clipped to his finger.

"Roxas" Alice's soft voice took Roxas's attention.

"Yeah" his voice cracked.

"I need you to answer a few questions" he nodded in understanding. "I need your full name. Birthday, age and place of residents"

"Roxas Shoji Strife. August 1st, 19 years old. I live at '7th Heaven' with my brother Cloud and for the record, my blood type is AB" his voice was raspy but understandable. Alice smiled warmly as she continued.

"What's the date?" Roxas paused.

"Last I remember it was July 22th but something tells me I've been out a while"

"You have. It's August 6th. You've been with us for over two weeks"

"I missed my birthday" she smiled sadly.

"Yes I suppose you have"

"Sora's going to be all depressed"

"Oh I think he'll be very happy to see you"

"Hope so" Roxas looked over and saw the drawn curtain but didn't say a thing.

"Roxas I'm going to call the doctor. Everything looks fine but you were ICU for the first three days with us"

"I was?"

"Yes you and two others you came in with" Roxas's eyes widened remembering what had happened.

"Zack and Van, are they okay?"

"The man name Zack is fine. He went home a week ago. As for Van, do you mean Vanitas?" the blonde nodded. "He's asleep. Like you, but he hasn't woken yet" she stated walking over to the curtain Roxas had noticed a moment before. She pulled it back to reveal the boy himself.

Vanitas lay much as Roxas just had. His spiky black hair standing out against the white pillow and sheets, his skin slightly paled. Roxas's eyes moved to the heart monitor that was letting out steady beeps. Roxas couldn't help but smile. Vanitas was alive and he had his heart.

"He's doing well. But I'm afraid Cloud will have to tell you the rest"

"I understand"

"Get some rest; the doctor will be in shortly"

Roxas did as told. A doctor he couldn't name came in and checked him over. Not fast enough did he leave. Roxas hated hospitals and doctors, he'd seen too many of them in his life. That and they only meant more bills.

He'd just fallen into a light sleep when voices began to call him back. He knew them immediately. Sora, Xion and Tifa, Alice must have called them. More joined them and Roxas didn't believe it until he opened his eyes. He blinked staring at them. Roxas saw Ventus and Namine standing with them, along with Cloud and Denzel at the door.

"Roxas" Sora gasped first grabbing his hand.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked. "Ventus, Nam, shouldn't you two be in Twilight Town? What about the dojo and Diz?" both smiled at him.

"Idiot. You were missing for two weeks then in the hospital for almost another two and you expect us not to come and see you?" Ventus stated.

"A whole month? Didn't seem like that long… Oh right, Happy Birthday, sorry I missed it" Ventus laughed and shook his head. Roxas turned, looking to Namine, who had tears in her eyes. "Nam, don't cry" she shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm just happy" she said softly, Roxas held out an arm.

"Come here" she obeyed and Roxas pulled her into a small hug. "It's good to see you two too" she hugged back, crying. She pulled away wipping tears. Tifa took her place. Roxas let out a gasp of breath as he was squeezed.

"If you ever dare do that to me again" Tifa warned, not finishing the threat.

"I'll try" he ensured. Sora groped him next, tackling him to the bed.

"I thought I lost you and after what you did. Don't you ever do it again; you scared me to death in more ways then one"

"Sorry" the blonde felt he was saying the word to much for one day.

After that Xion rolled over giving him a gentle hug much like Namine had. Sora moved over to Vanitas bed with Tifa letting Cloud and Denzel come in. Denzel gave him a quick hug before pulling back and Cloud stared down at him.

"Could you all give us a minute" Cloud asked the large family. Everyone slowly made their way out of the room, leaving the brothers alone other then Vanitas.

"Are you mad?" the younger asked.

"Mad? You think I'm mad?" Roxas shrugged mildly, "Roxas you brought my son back from the dead. And you think I'm mad?"

"I could have killed him. Him and Sora"

"But you didn't" Cloud pointed out taking a seat on the bed next to him. "Diz came" Roxas eyes widened.

"What?"

"Ventus and Namine forced him but he came"

"Damn, is the world ending? I missed the apocalypse?" Roxas said half meaning the words.

"No, but the next part made me wonder too"

"Next part?" Cloud nodded.

"He's paying the hospital bills" Roxas eyes widened, "Yours, Vanitas, even Xion's"

"Wait we are still talking about Dad right? Ansem Diz?"

"Yes. Seems seeing his son in ICU makes him had a change of heart"

"I don't want his pity, but I want the bills even less… So for the moment I'll take it"

"I'm not sure its pity Roxas"

"Whatever it is, I'm not sure I want it"

"That's fair"

Roxas opened his mouth to say more but stopped do the ruckus at the door. First it was loud footsteps of someone running. Then the family's voices were heard telling someone they could go in. Cloud smirked looked back to his confused brother.

"Sounds like your friends" Roxas blinked as the man stood and moved to the door. Opening it, Cloud was almost run down by the sudden blur of people.

"Roxas!" Demyx cried, he jumped Roxas much like Sora had. Zexion stood behind him looking relieved. Next was Vivi jumping onto the bed hugging him tight. Garnet and Zadine were hand in hand behind the boy. Vann stood smiling next to Pence and Olette. Hanyer had come in with Demyx and gave Roxas a short hug. Roxas was a bit overwhelmed seeing all of them at once but smiled nevertheless.

"Guys he just woke up, let him breath" Riku said being the voice of reason in the group.

"I don't mind but I'm not the only person in this room so keep it down" Roxas pointed out.

Everyone understood and toned it down a level. All asked questions and Roxas answered them. Roxas wasn't sure how they'd all learned about him being in the hospital but he didn't really care. He was happy to see them after so long, even if to him it was only a few weeks. But among his friends one was missing. Axel. The redhead wasn't among the group. Even as they left no one seemed to think it odd, so Roxas didn't say a word. Maybe Axel was at work. Or just didn't want to see him.

The group slowly became none, leaving only Sora by his side. The brunette was curled up next to him in the small hospital bed. Tifa and Cloud taking the others home, or making sure they went home. Roxas let out a sigh, taking in the quite.

"We missed you" Sora stated hugging/holding Roxas around the waist.

"I gathered"

"You haven't asked"

"Asked what?"

"Where Axel is" Roxas paused at Sora's words. "You were looking for him, I could tell"

"Doesn't matter Sor"

"We called him" the brunette said, ignoring Roxas comment, "I'm surprised he didn't. He's been here everyday. He was here today even before you woke up. Had to go to work though and left"

"He has a life Sora"

"Yeah but he was like you were with Xion" Sora explained. "He'd come in and sit for hours… Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Vanitas will wake up soon?"

"Don't know" the blonde replied honestly.

"Think he'll like me?"

"He'll love you Sora"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do. I had his heart after all" Sora peeked up at him and Roxas stared back. "You're his brother. You'll figure it out"

Silence fell then and Sora fell asleep against Roxas's chest. Sleep was taking Roxas slowly as well.

…

Roxas found himself waking up out of a dead sleep. He looked around the room to find Sora gone. The sun was low in the sky. At first the blonde wonders why he'd woken. Looking over to Vanitas, the boy was the same. Laying confused until a voice came from outside the door.

"Please you have to let me see him" Roxas knew that voice.

"I'm sorry but visiting time over. Unless you're immediate family of on the list I can't let you"

"Get Alice she knows me"

Roxas glared at the door and the nurse that was being an idiot. Roxas looked around. He smirked seeing the heart monitor. He pulled it off and alarms sounded. He sat up and moved to his IV. Before he could remove the needle the door swung open. Roxas hid his smirk as his plan worked. The nurse scolded him, asking what he was thinking.

"I have to pee" Roxas lied.

"That what the catheter"

"They took it out"

This was true. Roxas had it taken catheter out shortly after he woke up. He'd even gotten sweats and out of the stupid hospital gown. Roxas's eyes wandered to the redhead outside his door.

"If you read my chart you'd know that. Axel what are you doing out there?" the blonde asked. "Get your ass in here and help me get to the bathroom would you"

The man smirked and didn't argue as he entered and walked over to the hospital bed quickly. The nurse couldn't say a thing. Roxas stood unsteadily, using Axel as a crutch. The nurse left in a huff after turning off the beeping machine.

"Do you even really have to pee?" Axel asked.

"Not pacifically" Axel smirked letting out a light laugh.

"You're horrible"

"Got you in didn't I"

"Suppose so" Axel agreed, unable to disagree with him.

Roxas used the bathroom as Axel waited out the door. The man helping him back to bed again after he washed his hands. Again comfortable in bed Roxas asked the question that had been nagging him since he woke up.

"Axel what took you so long?"

"Miss me Roxy?"

"I told you not to call me that" the man only smirked.

"Yeah doesn't mean I wont"

"Whatever, just answer the question"

"Sorry Rox. My uncle called and I didn't get Sora's call. It went to voicemail. By the time I check it was too late to call into work and I had to go"

"That's understandable"

"Really?"

"Axel you have bills to pay. Now would you please tell me what happened? I didn't get a chance to ask Cloud. Now no one less was there"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Having my hand buried into Vanitas and Zack bleeding everywhere"

"After that you fell unconscious and someone called the police. Before I know it were being rushed off to the hospital and being asked a hundred questions. Then you're in ICU. You really know how to scare me Rox"

"Sorry"

"Doesn't matter. Your awake now" the man stated.

Roxas didn't even protest when Axel pulled him into a hug. The man face was buried in his blonde hair. Slowly Roxas hugged him back. As a result Axel hold only got tighter, holding him closer. Roxas had been hugged many times by his friend. Not once had it ever been so protectively. Then again Roxas thought back. When he didn't have a heart Axel had held him the same way. It was that he didn't know. His mind hadn't been able to place the feelings, unlike his heart.

"Axel I'm not going anywhere" Roxas ensured.

"I know" he muttered into Roxas blonde curls.

Axel still didn't let go. Normally Roxas would start feeling uncomfortable at his point. But he wasn't. He was content in his friends hold. Axel's warmth was something he welcomed. Roxas getting to comfortable felt sleep start to take him. Blue eyes shot open. The blonde wasn't going to let himself do that. He pulled away from Axel. The man arms loosened but didn't completely let the boy go. Axel stared down at the other for a moment.

"Sorry I'm making you uncomfortable aren't I" Axel arms immediately dropped from the blonde as he said the words.

"That not it Axel" Roxas said with a soft laugh. "If anything I was too comfortable"

"Oh…" Axel said dumbly, staring down at Roxas. And the blonde poked in the forehead, cutting the man out of whatever thought he was having. Axel pulled back and his hand shot up. Roxas shook his head at the man.

"I was going to fall asleep on you dork. I'm still exhausted might I point out"

Axel blinked taking it in. Once the words did a smirk came to his face and pulled Roxas into another hug. This time it was more of a squeeze, then a hug, pulling away quickly. Roxas stared at the man flatly. Axel laughed at the look.

"So they say when you're getting out of here?" he asked.

"Day after tomorrow probably"

The smirk on Axel's face turned into a smile. Roxas raised a brow in questioned and the man smile only widened. The blonde knew he was missing something.

"Perfect"

"What is?" Roxas asked confused.

"The day after tomorrow will be perfect"

"Okay… Can I know why?"

"You'll see" Axel promised.

Roxas stared at the man for a long moment. He let out a sigh and let it go. Knowing he'd just have to wait until then to figure out what the man was talking about. So instead of asking and wasting breath Roxas asked about Zack. Come to find out the man was fine other then a new scar on his chest. Roxas was relived to hear it. Beyond that they talked about pointless things. Laughing and catching up as if they were just any other friends that hadn't seen each other for days.

…

The next day was filled with more test and checks. Roxas found himself getting sick of it all. In fact after one point he had snapped and scared off all the nurses. He was red in the face when Alice came in and taken care of him. Roxas couldn't bring himself to yell at her. Not that he would have if he could. She'd only come to take him back to his room. Before she left though he spoke.

"Alice" the woman paused at the door and looked back.

"Yes?"

"You can tell them that I'm not doing anymore. I'm done with the tests. When Cloud comes later I'm leaving"

"I don't think that's wise Roxas. You're still weak"

"I don't care. I'm fine otherwise. I'm sick of all this crap" he said referring to the test.

"I'll tell them" she said sadly before leaving.

Most of them were pointless. Roxas knew it. They were most likely just being nosy. The blonde wasn't stupid. He knew that his friends had used magic on him. He didn't have any scars but one. No one other then the doctor and nurses knew about it. Maybe Cloud but Roxas doubted it. The doctor had told him that it was the reason he was in ICU. It was his heart, or his chest where it was. It was as if he's heart had been ripped out. It was a wound that none of the doctors could place or name. Both Roxas and Vanitas had it. Roxas unlike the doctors knew what it was. A reminder of what he'd been. A black wound that where their hands had been to regain their hearts. The doctors had closed the wounds as best they could. There hadn't been blood or any other threat to their life really. But looking at it there should have been.

Roxas looked over to Vanitas. The boy would have so much to deal with once he woke. A heart was a great burden to someone that didn't know what it was like to have one. Let alone Vanitas who's heart was still one of a child. It did explain why he had been so childish. He'd been brash, self-centered and impatient. Like a child. In a way he still was. He'd never be taught or learned. Never gotten the chance to grow up...

Roxas stood from his bed. He moved over to the boy pulling his IV with him. He took the seat Sora had left the day before next to the bed. Unlike Roxas, Vanitas didn't have a breathing tube down his throat. It had been taken out shortly after Roxas had woken up; the doctor seemed to think he didn't need it. Only a small tube down his nose, an IV and heart monitor hooked to his arm. Staring at the boy now looked so innocent. He was much paler then Sora had ever been in the time Roxas had known him. His hair looked just like Clouds but had Tifa's color. Roxas wondered what color lay hidden under closed lids. Thinking back, Roxas wasn't bitter towards Vanitas for what he'd done. The boy most have been so lost.

"Vanitas" the blonde spoke softly, "Everyone's waiting. Come home soon. I won't stand in the way of your family. I know that what you feel. You thought I was stealing your family, taking your place. But the truth is that's imposable. I've never could be Cloud and Tifa's son. I could never be Sora's twin or a brother to either Xion or Denzel. I could never take the love they have for you. Sure I got love. But it was a new love. Love as a friend, brother, uncle, as family. I made my own new place in that home. You Vanitas don't need to make anything. You're always been there, in all their hearts" Roxas explained taking the boys hand, as he looked down "I hope one day you can understand and not hate me. Because honestly I don't hate you and I'm sorry for hurting you"

"You talk too much" a gruff, Sora like voice shot. Roxas eyes shot to the boy that lay before him.

"Van?" Roxas shot to his feet looking down at the boy.

Black brows frowned before eyes blinked open. Brown, almost gold, eyes glared at Roxas. Roxas couldn't help but to smile and his grip tightened on the others hand. The boy glared turned to move over the whole room.

"Where am I?" he asked pushing himself up.

"Don't, lay down" Roxas ordered, dropping the boy's hand to force him back. He didn't need to. Vanitas got half way and let out a groan before his hand shot to his chest, falling back.

"What is this?" he asked hand gripping the front of his gown, over his heart. "My chest is heavy"

"Hearts a heavy burden" Roxas informed softly. Brown-gold eyes shot to blue.

"I…" the heart monitor next to him began to beep loudly.

"Calm down" Roxas shot. "Or you'll have nurses flooding in here faster then-"

Roxas didn't get to finish before Vanitas hand shot to his mouth. Roxas looked at him confused but took the clue to shut up. The boy sat silently and closed his eyes, dropping his hand from Roxas's mouth. A long moment later, the monitor calmed, and the grip on his gown loosened. A small unsure smile came to the raven haired boy's face.

"I hear it. My heartbeat" Roxas smiled at this.

"Yeah" Vanitas eyes opened and stared at the blonde.

"You didn't tell me where I am"

"Hospital"

"I got that" the boy spoke impatiently. "Why?"

"We passed out after getting our hearts. Cloud will be here soon. He can explain more. I don't remember much beyond you. I've only been up for a day myself"

The boy stayed silent for a moment before trying to push himself up again. Roxas held him, despite Vanitas trying to push his hands away. Vanitas seemed to be as stubborn as all the other Strifes. Sure he was able to sit; Roxas stepped away from the boy.

"I should call a nurse. Don't pull on any of the tubes. The sooner we get you checked out the sooner we get you home"

"Home?"

"Yeah, '7th Heaven'"

"Right" he said tiredly as Roxas moved to the phone and called the nurse's desk.

Alice and a nurse Roxas didn't know came to answer the call. They rushed to Vanitas and the boy glared the whole time as they worked. Roxas sat on his own bed as they worked. By the time the doctor came in Vanitas looked at if he was going to kill something or one. He face was set with a cold unfelt look; scowling at the hospital staff as they worked. His first words were blunt and to the point.

"Get all these fucking tubs out of me or I'll do it myself" he stated warningly.

They stared at him for a long moment before drawing the curtain and doing as told. When the curtain was draw again only tub Roxas saw the boy had was the IV in his arm, like himself. He didn't seem pleased. But Alice explained that he still needed it. The blonde wouldn't beat the moment the doctor and nurses left, Vanitas would have the thing gone. Roxas himself had been tempted to remove his own IV. But he knew the consequence to that, unlike Vanitas. The doctor and nurses did one last check before leaving the room.

"Don't do it" Roxas warned knowing what was going through Vanitas's mind. "Leave the stupid IV in. Trust me. You'll just get into more trouble"

"And I should trust you why?" he asked sharply.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe because I'm your uncle" the stared each other down for a long moment before Vanitas huffed and fell back onto the bed.

"This place is too bright"

"Agreed"

"And smells funny"

"It does"

"I don't like it"

"Neither do I. That's why I plan to leave as soon as possible" Roxas caught Vanitas pause out of the corner of his eye. The boy looked troubled.

"… You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" Vanitas asked awkwardly, after a long moment.

"No, not if you don't want me to" Roxas said honestly. "Don't have much to worry about though. Sora will be here any minute and he would leave your side. Trust me. Enjoy your moment while you got it. Sora's going to be your shadow for the next few months" Vanitas turned to Roxas questionably. Roxas laughed at the naïve boy. Poor Vanitas didn't even know what was coming.

Roxas words rang true. Shortly after silence fell between them the door burst open and a spiky haired brunette shot into the room. Blue eyes widened at the sight of his twin awake. A huge smile came to his face as he ran over to the other boy. Jumping onto the bed he tackled the boy with a hug. Vanitas was in shock. He lay unmoved, frozen as the boy hugged him.

"Sora I think your scaring him" Denzel pointed out coming in after Sora. The boy had run ahead after Sora; a failed attempt to stop the boy form doing what he was doing now.

"I am?" Sora pulled away staring down at Vanitas. Vanitas stared back blankly. "Sorry" the boy apologized sheepishly, looking down, "I just so happy your up. And I finally get to meet you and…" Sora stumbled and tears fell from his eyes. "Don't hate me" he sobbed wiping tears.

Vanitas lay unsure what to do. One moment the boy was smiling the next he's crying. Awkwardly Vanitas sat up and patted Sora on the head. Sora looked up meekly. Vanitas stared back blankly.

"I don't know what wrong but I don't hate you" the black haired twin stated. Sora again shot forward hugging his twin. Vanitas taking this one better then the last, yet just sat taking it.

Roxas watched the two and realized Vanitas might never have gotten a hug before. He'd never had emotions to relate to Sora with. And know he was surely feeling something, might not know how to deal with it. The twins were going to have to get to know each other somehow. For now Roxas figured it would be best for them to figure things out themselves and be there when they asked for help or needed it.

Cloud and Tifa came in to the scene of Sora hugging a blank Vanitas. Both stared at the two teens. To them it was like a dream; yet a very real dream. Xion rolled herself in after her parents, she stared in aw. She now had two older brothers. Out of no where. And she didn't find it as a bad thing. Denzel stayed close to Roxas, unsure how to act around his newly found brother.

When Sora pulled way, his tears were gone and he had a smile on his face. Vanitas stared at him slightly confused but didn't say anything. Tifa ran over after that. She pulled him into another hug. Hers was strong and loving. But Vanitas didn't know this. He sat his chin resting on her shoulder as he stayed still in her hold.

"My baby" Tifa whispered holding him as if she didn't he'd disappear.

She ran her hand over his hair as she pulled away. Vanitas stared at her for a long moment before a realization came to him. Unlike Sora and Cloud, he didn't seem to know who the other people were. But looking into Tifa's eyes he found something he'd almost forgotten.

"Mama?" he asked unsurely and the woman smiled softly.

"Yes sweet heart" she leaned forward kissed his forehead, before she pulled him into another hug. This time the boy hugged back, doing as she had just done a moment before.

When Tifa pulled back again Vanitas realized that the other two where his family as well. He looked them over. His brown-gold eyes studied them closely; Xion and Denzel gave him a warm smile as he did so. Vanitas eyes paused as they moved to Cloud. He looked up at the man that he resembled as much as Sora.

"Pa?" a small smile came to the man's face.

"Yeah" he said as he moved to his son's side, next to his wife. Cloud ruffled the boy's hair before pulling him into a brief hug. "Welcome back Van"

Those words made the teen's heart soar. He stared up at his father as he pulled away. Vanitas knew his feelings were familiar, he'd felt them once years ago. But unlike before he wasn't about to loss them. An unsure smile came to the boy's face.

"Vanitas that's our brother and sister; Denzel and Xion" Sora stated waving to the two.

"Hi" Xion waved.

"Hello" Denzel said a little more unsurely.

Vanitas didn't say a word to the two. Unsure what to say and figured it better to not say anything then say something wrong. Roxas watched as they were reunited.

"When are we going home?" the raven haired teen asked. "I don't like this place" he stated bluntly.

"When the doctors say you can"

"Doctors are doing a shit loud of pointless tests" Roxas stated. "Tell Diz not to pay their sorry butts. I told them a million times I didn't want them. I had to bit there heads off to get them to stop"

"Really?"

"Yeah. They thing I healed too fast. I'm sure they'll do the same to Van"

"I'll make sure it doesn't" Cloud ensured.

"Good then we probably could go home tonight if were lucky" Roxas said truthfully. "Might not be walking out the door but we'll be going home"

"Where will we all sleep?" Xion asked, "I'm home now"

"You are?" Roxas asked shocked by the news.

"Yep. I went home a week ago" she stated proudly. "Denzel's been crashing with Sora"

"Well then you'll just have to deal with Denzel again. Sora and Van can have the room and I'll just crash on the couch"

"No" Sora protested. "You can have your bed. Me and Van can share. Right Van?"

"Share what?" he asked flatly, his voice identical to Sora's other then the deeper tone.

"A bed"

"Oh… That's fine"

"See" Sora smiled widely hugging Vanitas.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you, what else?" Sora asked with a laugh.

"… Just making sure I have it right" Sora pulled away giving his twin a questionable look.

"He's never been hugged before today Sor" Roxas pointed out. "Or if he had he was a baby"

"Well will just have to make up for what you've missed" Sora stated hugging Vanitas again. Everyone, other then Vanitas, laughed.

…

For the first time the whole Strife family went home together. Vanitas walked being lead by the hand. Sora led him. He got the grand tour of the house. Being shown everything; even Red XIII who watched him warily. Roxas stayed back and let them enjoy the moment. The family was happy but still slightly unsure around the boy. Only Cloud and Sora knew what the boy had done to Roxas. The blonde teen had no desire to share the facts with the others. It was up to Vanitas if he ever wanted to tell them about his past.

The next day came quickly and Roxas woke up with Axel's words in his mind. Today was the day the man stated was going to be perfect. The blonde wonder what the man had meant by those simple words. The blonde pushed the thoughts aside and started his day. Roxas stepped out of the shower and stared at his reflection. His eyes paused on the large black mark over his heart. It looked like a scar that had been inked black. Running his fingers over the discolored skin, it ran from just below his collarbone down nearly six inches to his rips. Just like a hand had pierced his chest; which in truth had. A reminder that he'd been heartless.

Dressing quickly to cover the degusting scar; he pulled on a long sleeve black shirt and checkered khakis shorts, checkered wristband on his wrist and chain around his neck. He left the bathroom only to have Denzel take his place. The blonde noted one bathroom wasn't enough for one house that held seven people. Well there was the small bathroom off the kitchen down stairs but it only had a toilet and small sink.

Running down the stairs Roxas grabbed a bowl of cereal before his stomach could protest his hunger. Vanitas sat at the table in all black looking down. Roxas took a seat beside him as he ate.

"I'm lost" the boy finally confessed.

"How so?"

"I'm not used to having people around. I've been in darkness of so long…"

"Your trying" the blonde stated. "Give it time. You'll find your place"

"How are you so damn sure?"

"Language, Tifa will have your neck" Roxas warned. "I'm so sure because I felt the same once. Though my darkness was more figurative then yours"

"I still don't like you"

"I know. But you don't hate me"

"No I don't hate you"

"At least we're getting somewhere" Roxas pointed out with a smirk before turning back to his food.

The rest of the day Roxas knew something was going to happen. Sora was to giddy of something to not happen. When Sora dragged him out to get ice cream he knew something was up. He got his answer when they got home. Entering the bar to a decorated room and friends, Roxas smiled. It was a birthday party. Demyx rushed over hugging the blonde.

"Happy late birthday"

"Thanks"

"Now we just have to wait for the other birthday boy"

"Other?" Demyx beamed up at the other blonde.

"Axel. It's his birthday today. It was his idea to do a party for both of you. Riku is getting him now"

"August 8th. I'll have to remember it" Roxas noted, "Feel bad though I didn't get him anything"

"Sea salt ice cream" Sora stated pointing to the bag in Roxas's hand.

"We get ice cream all the time"

"Oh I know!" Demyx exclaimed. "Give him a hug"

"Guys" Xion interrupted. "Axel doesn't know Roxas is here"

"Right that can be his gift!" Sora said happily, "Roxas you're his gift. It's perfect!"

The blonde stared at him blankly. He was sure Sora hadn't thought or heard himself at that moment. The brunette had pretty much told Roxas to give _himself_ to Axel.

"What makes you think that would be a good gift?"

"Trust me he'll love it"

"He will" Demyx agreed with Sora.

"You guy are idiots. Really what makes you think that-"

"Roxas?"

The blonde paused mid sentence and turned to the door. Riku and Axel stood in the doorway. But it had been Axel that had spoken. Demyx threw his arms around Roxas shoulder before he spoke.

"Happy birthday Axel!" he yelled before turning to Roxas. "Well Roxas what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not doing that!" the blonde snapped. "It's stupid and… Well stupid. There's not way Axel would even consider it"

Axel didn't wait for Demyx to give him a reply. He pulled Roxas away from Demyx and into a bone crushing hug. Roxas gasped.

"Put me down. Ax, cant breath" he wheezed.

"Deal with it. My birthday"

"Fine, just let me breath!" Axel grip loosened, but didn't let go.

"Told you it'd be perfect" the redhead stated.

"Perfect?" He questioned as Axel pulled away, smirk on the man's face.

"Yep. Now what was that about me even considering something?"

"Oh!" Demyx jumped forward, "Roxas was sad he didn't have a gift for you"

"Yeah" Sora stepped beside Demyx. "We told him to give you a hug as a present along with himself!" Sora paused thinking over his words. "Okay that came out wrong"

"Now you think its sounds bad" Roxas muttered.

"What it meant was that him being here was enough. You don't need a present as long as he's here" Sora corrected.

"That's right and I plan to take both" Axel stated pulling Roxas into another hug.

"I don't understand you people!" Roxas shot. The others laughed in return.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author Note:]<br>I updated! Sorry for the wait. Don't know when I'll get the epilogue up. But yes, this is sadly coming to an end. I could have dragged it out longer, I know. But I just didn't have the heart to. I'm thinking about a sequel, but I'm not sure. See what you people think.  
>It's crappy, I couldn't get the muscle to look right on the noform. Sorry. But I like the antiform, it turned out great. How you all like it. Link sends you to DA, just warning you. If it doesn't work go to the profile and I have a link to my main DA page there under writer info.<br>FORMS ART LINK (remove spaces): animem00n .deviantart art/Aubade-of-Dreams-Forms-314746413**

**Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. And everything I write between Axel and Roxas I mean as friendship. If you like them as more then that, squint and take it how you want. Elly sure did... *sigh***


	16. Epilogue & Credits

**[Author Note]**

**First I wanted to thank all you how've clicked on and read this story all the way through. It was my first Kingdom Hearts Fic. And yes I'm sorry of the hint of yaoi in the following writing. My friend, Elly, who I share this account with added it in for all those kinds of fans. Me, I just laugh it off as two guys joking around and leave it at friendship. Those who agree with me and aren't really yaoi fans, please do the same. If not, just read over it please. Take it as you want. I was just giving both sides a chance. Elly mostly talked me into it. *sigh...***

**Thanks again for reading! Sorry again for grammar and spelling mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

It had been almost a month since Roxas and Vanitas had left the hospital. Roxas had been sleeping on the sofa since. Vanitas had been under Tifa and Sora's watchful eye. Sora hardly let his twin out of his sights. As for Vanitas, he seemed to be taking it well. Roxas wasn't his favorite person still, but they were civil. Life was adapting and slowly getting back to normal. Though a house with seven people was crowded; it only made Roxas work harder to find his own place. School was pointless at this point. Roxas had missed far too much. But he had tried. Leon had helped with some, giving him a valid reason why he'd missed so much. Yet he had to retake some of his classes when summer was over. The heartless were becoming fewer, it seemed without Vanitas to control them they weren't that much of a problem. Roxas found a norm at consoling of all places. Lightning and the others welcomed him with open arms and Sazh was growing on him. Work was something Roxas was looking forward to for once. Cid wouldn't let him come back until the doctors gave him okay. His last checkup was a week away, so the blonde figured he'd be back then.

For now the blonde found himself wandering the streets. Being home wasn't really something he wanted to be. So he went to a place he could only describe as his home away from home. Axel's. After living with the redhead, it had been odd to Roxas to go back to the bar. It had seemed almost foreign at first. Even now Roxas found himself missing having the Axel around all the time.

Sighing, the blonde pulled out his cell to make sure Axel wasn't busy. It might have been Saturday, but it didn't mean the man didn't have plans. Roxas cursed himself as he flipped open his phone only to find it dead. Shoving it back into his pocket he decided just to walk over to his friend's house anyway. It didn't take him long to get to Heart Road. He knocked on the door a few time only to find no answer. Confessed Roxas knocked again, he'd new Axel didn't work that day and didn't have classes. Hearing a faint sound coming from the other side Roxas tried the door. It was unlocked which meant Axel was home. He paused debating whether or not to go in. After some thought Roxas figured Axel would understand and opened the door. The blonde opened the door slowly and stepped into the house.

"**I'm going down in flames, I'm falling into this again. Don't tell me how life is, 'Cause I don't really want to know**" a voice sang. He stopped taken back and the song went on. Curious Roxas moved father into the house after kicking his shoes off.

Roxas eyes widened as he made his way to the kitchen and to where the voice was coming from. He'd known he shouldn't have been so shocked. It was his house after all but Roxas wouldn't have ever guessed of all things, Axel could sing. The man stood at the stove working on whatever meal he'd planed to eat. He stood silently as the man finished his song humming the beat as he turned away from the stove. Axel froze when he saw the blonde. Roxas could only stare back.

"Ah…" Axel opened his mouth before closing it again.

"I never knew you could sing"

"How'd you get in here?" he asked avoiding the question.

"I knocked you didn't answer. It was open so I came in" he explained pointing back to the door. "Really though Axel-"

"Don't" Axel cut in, "I know I suck. Can we just forget you ever heard that?"

"Um, no you don't suck and no I won't forget. Don't think I could if I wanted too" Axel groaned.

"Fine could you at least not tell anyone?"

"Don't think they'd believe me if I did" Roxas stated staring at the now nervous man. "Axel seriously you're a good singer" the man blinked.

"… Right" he said unsurely getting back to what he was doing before he'd been caught. "So what's up?" he asked changing the subject.

"I came over to see if you wanted to hangout. Would have just called but my phone's dead"

"Oh…"

"Axel I don't know what you're so quiet about. Really your singing was fine" the man sighed again.

"It's just embarrassing. I only do it when I'm alone and cooking. Demyx doesn't even know I do it"

"Well then I'll keep it that way. Now come on, we going to hangout or not?" Axel stared at the blonde before shaking his head and smirking.

"Sure, what you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about ice cream but smelling your cooking, I'm hoping you made enough for two" Axel laughed.

"I think we can manage. You get a free meal and I get your company. Sounds fair" he agreed

"My company's not worthy of your cooking. I'm not that inconsiderate to insult you like that. You share your food, ice creams on me" Axel continued to smirk and Roxas smiled. "So what we having?"

"Beef curry rice"

"You know the spicy stuff is growing on me" again Axel found himself fighting back a laugh.

After eating, the two left making there way to Market Street. The two laughed and joked along the way. Roxas forgot his troubles for a moment and enjoyed his friends company. Axel seemed to do the same. After a quick stop at 'Crown Ice', which Roxas sadly no longer worked at, they wandered through the streets aimlessly. Conversion died and they walked silently. Slowly Roxas thoughts turned back to just what he was trying to forget; work, money, and getting a place. He sighed deeply. Axel glanced at him, catching his sudden tension.

"What on your mind Rox?" the blonde glanced at him.

"What?"

"Come on, talk. What's with your sudden doom and gloom. You practically got a cloud over your head"

"Sorry just thinking"

"About?" again the blonde sighed.

"You know; work, money, plans that don't seem to be happening"

"What kind of plans?"

"Well before… well you know. I was saving up to move out" Axel blinked, that was new information. "Now I only want to more. Do you know how crazy sharing one bathroom with seven people is? Insane, I'm surprised someone hadn't killed each other yet"

"That's right Xion back home… Wait, where does everyone sleep?"

"Sora and Vanitas share the room with Denzel and Xion are sharing again"

"Where do you sleep?"

"I take the couch. Denzel switches out with me when he had too much of Xion. But other then that its mine"

Roxas watched as Axel frowned. He raised a brow at him, but the redhead didn't seem to notice. The man was lost in thought for a long moment before turning to Roxas. Roxas gave him a questionable look.

"When do you go back to work?"

"Um, when the doctor give me the okay. My last appointment is next week, so I'm guessing then"

"Cid said he'd let you go back?"

"Yeah. Jim, the kid that was doing my work, is going back the school soon so he needs me. Not that he wouldn't anyway, Demyx has informed me several times that Cid would probably adopt me just to work me to death" Axel laughed at that.

"Sounds like something Cid would do"

"Yeah I'm glad he does. Because I'm going to have to retake half of my classes in college thanks to all the crap I missed. If it wasn't of Leon I'd be redoing all of them" the blonde sighed.

"Alright then it's settled" Axel declared throwing his arm around Roxas's shoulders.

"What's settled?"

"Your looking for a place right?"

"Yeah" Roxas agreed unsurely.

"We're best friends right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm gong off on a limb here and going to guess its been just as weird for you as it has been me, not having you around" the blonde blinked.

"How'd…?" Axel smirked knowing he was right.

"Roxy, I've found it way to quite at my place since you left. And it a lot messier without you around"

"Are you saying?"

"Yep" Axel said, "Honestly Roxy, I've been meaning to get a roommate for a while. But you know how that is. It's such a pain to find someone. So I'll make a deal with you now. You promise to clean, I'll cook" Roxas laughed.

"Axel do you even know what you're saying?" he asked his laugher dieing.

"Yes I do. I'm asking my best friend to get his shit and move into my spare room. Along with pay a few bills when he gets a job"

"You're serious?"

"Very"

A bold smile came to Roxas's face and he pulled out from under Axel's arm. Axel raised a brow for a moment. Roxas's smile turned into a smirk, and Axel figured he was in trouble. Preparing for the worst, he didn't expect what happened, to happen. Closing the space between them Roxas gave the man a hug. Axel stood stunned for a moment before smiling and hugging back.

"There is one thing you should know" Axel said as he pulled out of the hug.

"Hmm?" Roxas looked up at the man. Axel looked nervously away from the blonde.

"Um, well… I'm bi" Roxas raised a brow not hearing what Axel had said in his near whisper.

"What?"

"I'm bi" Axel confessed, this time loud enough that Roxas hear. The man stood nervously waiting for the blonde's reaction.

"So?" Axel eyes shot up from the ground to stare at Roxas openly.

"So? That all you have to say? No; you're disgusting? No; you hate me? No; punches or kicks? Nothing?"

"Do you want me to hit you?" Roxas questioned.

"No, but that's what most people do when they find out…"

"Axel, Demyx is totally gay and he's my friend. Why would it bug me if you are?"

"You knew?"

"Who doesn't?" he questioned, "I kind of already figured you were gay or something anyway, honestly"

"What?"

"Axel, I've caught you staring at a guy's ass. I'm not stupid"

"It doesn't bother you? I mean living with me?"

"No. It's not like your going to jump me in my sleep or something. Gesh" Roxas crossed his arms over his chest. "Now are we going to stand here all day or go?"

"Go?" Axel questioned dumbly, in mild shock.

"We got ice cream. Now I figured we'd go to '7th Heaven'. Or do you have a better idea"

"Roxas you do realize I just said I was bi right? I mean even Riku avoided me for a few days when he found out"

"He's an idiot. He went on a date with me just fine. Why would it bother being around you?" Axel's eyes widened, Roxas stood staring at him blankly.

"You- he… What?" For once in his life, Axel was at a lost for words. His mouth opened and closed a few times. Roxas rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. Grabbing the redhead's hand, he dragged him along.

"Get over yourself, Ax. It was a one time thing. And it was only to get Dem and Zex together. Riku and I would never work"

"You're gay?" the man finally managed.

"Don't know" Roxas confessed, "I like girls. But I have found that the thought about being with a guy doesn't bother me much either. Though I haven't ever had a relationship with a man, only woman; not really. So I'd say I'm bi. I haven't fallen in love. So I don't know. I'll get back to you on that. We'll just have to wait and see what my heart decides"

"This whole time you've thought this way?" Roxas stopped walking looking back at the man with a smirk.

"What? Thought of living with a gay guy bother you Axel? That's kind of hypocritical, don't you think?" Again the man was speechless. Roxas laughed softly, "Don't worry, I won't do anything Ax. Dating friends is something I try to avoid" he stated before walking again.

Axel followed blankly, his mind reeling. A lot of things crossed through his mind. But one in particular came to him most. His best friend was bi and he hadn't known it.

"Damn" he cursed without realizing he'd even said it.

"What?" Roxas questioned, making him realize he'd spoken.

"How'd I not see that?"

"I haven't the faintest clue"

"I could have sworn you were asexual or something"

"Arg! Why doesn't everyone think that!" the blonde shouted in a huff.

"You don't see interested in anyone"

Roxas stopped suddenly making Axel bump into him, do to the suddenness. He turned sharply, poking the man sharply in the chest. Glaring up at the other as he did so.

"Look here. I because I don't _show_ or _act_ like I don't like or look, doesn't mean anything. Unlike you the rest of you idiots, I have class enough to do it without people realizing it. Unlike you who might I add, is obvious"

"I'm discreet" Axel protested and Roxas laughed, pulling his friend along again.

"Right, doing a full head turn to check someone out as they walk by is _so_ discreet" Axel paused for a moment thinking about it.

"Okay but that was only one time" he confessed.

"Try more four or six" Roxas corrected, "Sora's more subtle then you half the time"

"I'm not that bad"

"Ah huh, like the time at the theater and the girl with the miniskirt walked by" Axel recalled the time, "Or the time we were eating ice cream outside 'Ice Crown' and the guy with the tattoo and his friend were sitting on the bench across the street" again Axel couldn't protest. "Or the time-"

"Okay I get it!" Axel snapped feeling ashamed, "I'm horrible"

"No, they all were good looking" Roxas agreed, "Just not enough to drool over"

"I didn't drool"

"You sure? I was starting to worry on a few of them. Like the time at 'Kingdom Café'" Axel glared down at the blonde, who was teasing at this point. Roxas held back a laugh. "And here you can't even name one person I've checked out"

"Because you don't" Axel protested, "You just messing with me now"

"Remember the time after Mr. Saix class?" the redhead nodded, "Remember the guy you were staring at that time?"

"Hey I was discreet then" the man defended.

"You were. That wasn't my point" Axel raised a brow at this. Roxas went on, "Remember the girl he was with?"

"Yeah he was obviously dating her" the redhead sighed, "He was hot"

"Yeah I thought the same about the brunette" Roxas confessed, "She was one of the few girls that could defiantly go out with just because of the looks. And I'm not one to do that most of the time" Axel blinked.

"She was goth" the redhead stated.

"Yeah, very hot goth" Roxas added. "Did you see her? How many girls do you know that could pull that off?"

"Never knew you like that bad girl type" Roxas snorted at that, but Axel's smirk didn't fade.

"I don't like any type. But she was good looking"

"Oh yeah? Name someone else that's hot that isn't dark"

"Olette's very beautiful"

"Olette?" Axel gasped, "You like Olette?"

"No. We tried. Didn't work. But doesn't change the fact she's gorgeous"

"You two dated?"

"Old news" Roxas informed moving on. "Oh and if you tell this to anyone I'll kill you. But Bartz is attractive"

"Bartz Klauser? Tidus cousin?" Axel gasped. Roxas shot him a glare.

"Shut up, I didn't say I wanted to jump him. He's cool and admittedly good-looking. Have you ever talked to him?"

"No"

"I'm not just talking about looks here. I don't go by just looks most of the time when I say I like a person. I take in consideration who they are and how they act too" Roxas informed. "I don't just stereotype by what I see. But beyond the point, he's defiantly someone I'd go out with if he was single and if he wasn't straight. Which he obviously is" he pointed out as they got closer to the bar. Axel was silent for a long moment before speaking.

"Is there any of our friends you think are hot?" Roxas face turned red. It only made Axel smirk widely, "There is! Who?"

"What are you a gossiping girl!" Roxas snapped, "It's none of your business. I told you I don't date friends"

"You dated Olette though" Roxas groaned, "I'll tell you one if you do" this caught Roxas's attention.

"You like one of our friends?"

"Come on you can't tell me you don't think out friends aren't hot. I mean really, have you looked at us?"

"You're full of yourself" Roxas shot.

"If Riku wasn't straight I'd date him" Axel said making Roxas stare at him.

"Really? Riku?" Axel glanced over to his friend.

"Yep. Now your turn"

"Huh?"

"I told you one. Only far"

"I didn't ask" Roxas huffed.

"Come on Roxy" Roxas frowned at the use of his nick-name and muttered an answer, "I can't hear you"

"Terra" Roxas muttered louder. Axel smirked, hearing it that time.

"Terra huh" the redhead said almost teasingly.

"Don't even start. I already told you it would never work" Roxas warned.

"He is good-looking but his attitude sucks" the older commented.

"Like Riku's any better half the time"

"True" Axel agreed thinking for a moment. "Do you realize we both just named off Leon's kids" Roxas thought about it for a moment.

"We did. Didn't we?"

"… Leon's kind of hot" Axel stated. Roxas turned to gawk at him.

"What?"

"Leon's hot. I mean for being like forty and all that" the redhead stated.

"Ew" Roxas protested, "That's like saying Cloud's hot or something"

"He is too. But I wasn't going to say anything for your sack"

"Oh, come on!" Axel smirked down at him.

"Hey you haven't seen the pictures of him in a dress" Roxas paused.

"Zack has pictures of that?" Roxas asked holding back a laugh, his disgust forgotten.

"Nope, but my uncle does. You know the story?"

"Oh I got to see those" Roxas laughed, "I know the story. I can't believe you know it"

"Yeah, Lea told me about Cloud losing a beat and having to wear the dress. It's priceless"

"Oh that's not even the best part" Roxas laughed, "You have to ask your dad what happen afterward"

"Afterward?" Axel questioned obviously not knowing the whole story.

"Let's just say you'll never see Zack and Cloud in the same light" Roxas stated through his uncontrollable laughter as they came to the bar.

The conversation dropped for the moment as they entered the bar. Roxas still laughing slightly as they did so. They were greeted by the family at the bar along with Kairi next to Sora. Tifa welcomed them. Roxas waved back in greeting, being all he could manage while Axel returned their greeting as she had.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked seeing Roxas in near tears.

"Oh nothing" Roxas assured, forcing himself to stop laughing. Seeing as Cloud was in the room. He didn't dare bring up the pictures. If he did he might never get the chance to see them. .

"But-" Axel protest was cut off by Roxas punching him in the arm.

"Shut it" he hissed, nodding to the bar.

Axel got the hint and shut up. His smirk came to his face and changed the subject before anyone could question them.

"So what up with you guys? Having a party without us?" the redhead asked lightheartedly.

"Not really a party" Xion informed, "But Sora did give us some good news"

Roxas and Axel turned to Sora, who was smiling brightly with a faint blush on his cheeks. It was only then that they noticed his hand entangled with Kairi's. Before the brunette even said anything they knew what was going on.

"Me and Kairi are going out" Sora informed. Axel smiled and Roxas forced his own.

"About damn time" Axel shot walking forward. "Congratulations"

"Good for you Sor" Roxas added, doing his best to be supportive.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy for Sora. He was. It was just that he still wasn't that sure about Kairi. Something about her, he didn't like. But as long as they were happy, Roxas wouldn't say a word. Just because he didn't like the girl didn't mean Sora couldn't. And really, Roxas had no reason not to like Kairi. She'd been nothing but kind to him. Only thing Roxas could do was hope he could like her. For Sora's sake. And his own, seeing as she'd be around form now on.

Walking over to them, Axel already had pulled the new couple into a hug. Roxas shook his head at the two. The redhead pulled away only to catch, the passing Roxas in a sideways hug. The blonde raised a brow at the man but didn't protest. But Cloud did.

"Axel" the man warned, his eyes narrow as he stared Axel down. This time the tone didn't make the other pull away. Axel instead threw the man a blank look.

"Yes Cloud?" this simple reply only made Cloud's eyes darken farther.

"Cloud let him be" Tifa scolded, hitting her husband on the arm. The woman's attempt didn't stop or even help the glare from falling.

"Cloud he's fine. It doesn't bother me" Roxas cut in. making his brother's glared eyes to turn to him. The darkness in his eyes faded, and softened as they turned to the other blonde.

"See Roxy loves me" Roxas own eyes shot to the side in a warning glare, rivaling Cloud's own. He pushed the man off.

"How many times do I have to tell you. Don't call me that!" he snapped, "And don't go spouting random crap" Axel laughed.

"I was only joking" Roxas huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right. We are going to have to set up some rules before we do this, if you keep this up" He added thinking back to what they'd talked about. "I'd kill you if you called me that everyday"

"He kind of already does" Sora pointed out. The boy shut up the moment the glare was sent his way.

"Alright, but I get to call you Roxy at least once a day or I have no fun" the redhead stated and the blonde sighed.

"Fine but you better choice it wisely. Do in the morning when I just wake up and I might not have self-control enough not to zap you again" Axel paled.

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't do that again" he protested, Roxas turned to him. Looking up he raised a brow.

"What me to freeze you instead? It could be arranged"

"Only keep in mind you attack me. I attack back" Axel stated with a smirk.

"Yeah? You think you can beat me?"

"Oh I could beat you blondie"

"Blondie? Gesh, can't you come up with better nick-names? Seeing as you can't remember a simple name. Really Axel; Roxas, R-O-X-A-S. You should have it memorized by now"

"I remember it just fine. I just choose not to use it"

"Then choose to. I use yours"

"Nope, I distinctly remember you calling me pyro and Ax on several occasions"

"That's totally different. I don't use them all the time like you"

"I don't call you Roxy all the time"

"More then I call you pyro" Roxas protested.

"Enough!" Xion shot cutting in. "Gesh, you two are worse then Sora and Denzel. And that's not a thought I want to have. Really, you two would make the weirdest brothers" she teased. Both said men looked at each other, seeming to think it over. They broke out into a laugh a moment later. Argument seemly forgotten.

"Man that would be weird" Roxas laughed.

"No shit" Axel added, "My mom wouldn't have known what to do with us"

"Your mom? Imagine my dad" Roxas pointed out.

"Oh I can see that. And imagine us as kids? Man you and me would be at each others throats"

"I wouldn't have known what to do with you"

"Me neither!" Axel agreed. They glanced at each other, only to break into laughter again.

"You two have lost your minds" Xion stated, not getting it at all.

"I think we're missing something" Sora added confused.

"Oh, I thought of a rule!" Axel exclaimed their laughter dieing. Roxas glanced up at him, waiting. "There must always be ice cream in the house" Roxas smiled at that.

"What if there's only one left? Who gets it?"

"Whoever gets to it first?" Axel offered.

"Hmm, sound far. Any other rules?"

"Only the obvious"

"Obvious?" Roxas questioned as they began walking to the stairs.

"Well yeah, like don't mess with the each others stuff. The rooms are off limits. Stuff like that" Axel stated as the two made it up the stairs.

"I have another one" Roxas stated as they came to his room; or rather the boys room, seeing as Sora, Van and Denzel seemed to be crashing in it.

"What would that be?"

"You bring someone home I don't what to hear it" Axel raised a brow. "A date you idiot. You get a girlfriend or boyfriend; I don't want to hear it when you bring them home"

"Oh I got ya'" Axel smirked. "Little Roxy doesn't want to stain his virgin mind" the older teased ruffling the blondes hair. Roxas smacked the hand away.

"Call it what you want jerk. I don't want to hear it or see it"

"Fine I'll give you far warning" Axel promised. "I've been far too busy these days to have a relationship these days anyway. Let alone sex"

"Good now stop right there before we go into a conversation and I get to much information"

"No TMI. Got it" Axel's smirk never left his face as he spoke. "So are you?"

"Am I what?" Roxas asked as he fell back onto his old bed, that Denzel had taken over.

"A virgin"

"Don't ask that" Roxas snapped, whipping a pillow at the other. Hitting him smack-dab in the face, Axel didn't get time to see the faint blush that had rushed to the blondes face.

"So you are?" he questioned. Roxas only reply was to turn his back to him and ignore him. "Dude you are" Axel gasped in near shock, only been teasing before now turned serious.

"Shut up Axel" the blonde hissed, "My sex life is none of your business"

"What are you now? Twenty? Man, Roxas this explains the tense vibes coming off you these days"

"Axel, shut up"

"Now I defiantly have to get you hooked up. You know Demyx has been saying for a while he wanted to find you someone. I always thought it was stupid. But now I have to agree. We got to find you somebody Rox-"

"Shut up Axel, damn it!" Roxas yelled, making the man jump, he turned to glare at him colder then he ever had. "I said it's none of your business. Drop it"

Silence fell and Roxas turned away from Axel, looking out the window. Axel sat shell shocked. He'd never heard the blonde snap or glare that coldly before. Roxas himself didn't like the subject. He'd got enough teasing from Hayner and Pence about it. Not just them but others through out his high school years had laughed and teased him so much he wanted to kill them. Now he had Axel on his case. He didn't want that. The blonde sighed, turning back to Axel. He'd known he'd over reacted. And what he had to do because of it.

"Sorry" the blonde said in a small voice.

"No, I should be. I didn't have a right to pry" Axel confessed.

"It's just…" Roxas sighed running his hand through his hair, "I get a lot of crap from Hayner and Pence. More Hayner really, but I don't need more okay"

"Alright"

An awkward silence fell. Nether really knew what to say at this point, stared blankly at the floor. Again Roxas sighed; Axel looked up at the boy. The blonde seemed lost in thought. Getting sick of the awkwardness, the redhead spoke.

"You still want to move in or did I totally screw that up?" Roxas head shot up.

"I thought I just did" the blonde confessed honestly. Axel laughed softly.

"No. That was totally me. I'll keep my trap shut. But really Demyx is worried about you being alone all the time"

"Huh?"

"Demyx" Axel stated looking Roxas in the eye, "He's been saying for a while we had to find you a girlfriend. I think it's his way of replying you for hocking him up with Zex"

"Yeah I'm not really ready for a relationship. I still have a lot of shit to sort out. Right now I'd just be dragging them down" Roxas stated staring down at his hands, away from Axel.

"I wish I was that smart" Axel stated honestly, as Roxas glanced back up at him. "Now about moving in. What you say we go break the news"

"Now?" Roxas near gasped. "Are you sure you don't want a few days to think it over? I mean what if you change your mind?"

"I'm not going to" he assured as he moved to the door. "Are you?" he asked looking over his shoulder. Roxas thought about it for a moment and shook his head.

"No"

"Then lets get this done and over with. I think its best to do this while Cloud on a good note. Less chance he'll kill me"

"Yeah he doesn't like you much" Roxas agreed jumping to his feet.

"No. He doesn't like me with _you_ much" Axel corrected as they walked down that hall, "He doesn't have any problem with me when you're not around"

"Really?" Roxas didn't know what to think about that. "Weird"

"No shit" Axel agreed as they returned to the bar, "And we're just about to give him news that there's going to be a lot of you and me"

"Are you two dating?" both froze at the question, turning to the one how'd asked. It was Kairi.

"What?" Roxas shot first.

"Axel just said there's news about a lot of you two"

The conversation was over heard by the one person Axel and Roxas wished it hadn't been. Kairi's newly found boyfriend, Sora. The boy stood behind her in shock. Staring at the two. Before ether could explain Sora did what they feared.

"Your dating?" he gasped loudly, making everyone in the bar turn to them. Roxas smacked his forehead, hiding his face in his palm. Axel stood unsure what to do. But seeing as the glare he was getting from Cloud. He figured he should run. But couldn't seeing as Cloud was standing right in the path to the door.

"What?" the older blonde questioned darkly.

"We're not" Roxas stated as Axel stepped behind him; putting Roxas in between Cloud and him. "Sora got it wrong. Axel and me aren't dating. In fact I'm not dating anyone. He and I just were talking and Kairi misunderstood"

"Right. We were just talking about him moving in"

"Moving in?" Tifa questioned confusedly, in no way harsh like Cloud had been.

"I'm moving in with Axel" Roxas stated, "He's been looking for a roommate. I've been looking for a place. So he offered and I agreed"

"What he said" Axel added nervously, under Cloud gaze.

"Does it matter anyway?" Roxas questioned, "Would it matter if Axel and I were dating?"

"Are you?" Xion asked, sounding almost excited as she staring at the two. "Because you two would be adorable together" Roxas stared at her in disbelief.

"They would. Wouldn't they" Kairi agreed with a giggle.

"Wha…?" Roxas stood dumbfounded. His brain had just been shut down. Xion of all people had said he'd be good with Axel. '_Axel of all people? Not that he was bad looking but… It was Axel. Roxas couldn't date Axel!_' his mind screamed. Yep his brain shut down.

"I think you killed him" Vanitas said in an emotionless voice.

"No. They overloaded his brain" Denzel commented.

"Roxas?" Sora called getting worried as Roxas stood unmoved for five minutes, his head hung. Axel wasn't much better. But his brain was working just fine. He stood frozen do to the death glare he was getting from Cloud.

"Rox, come back any time now. Before Cloud kills me" Axel whispered to the blonde, near pleading.

"I… she-you" Roxas muttered, staring blankly at the floor.

"Oh come on Roxas I'm not that bad" Axel shot, now just getting insulted.

"That not… I mean to say your not. But she said…" Again they lost him. Axel smacked his forehead.

"Alright, I'm dead" Axel groaned, "Cloud going to kill me and you're going to let your brain turn to mush and leek out your ears. Gesh, Roxy I'm I that repulsive?"

"Don't call me that!" Roxas snapped, coming out of it. Axel smirked.

"You live" he stated giving the blonde a hug. "Now that you're over my repulsiveness, save me form your brother before he kills me" he whispered. Roxas blinked a moment before turning to a very unhappy Cloud. Remember what they were talking about Roxas pulled away from Axel.

"You not repulsive" he stated, "It's just your Axel. It would be too weird dating you" the blonde stated before turning to the task of calming Cloud. "And Cloud what the heck wrong with you? I thought you'd be happy I got a place"

"I am" he said. His look and tone contradicting his words.

"Yeah, that was believable" Roxas huffed crossing his arms over his chest, "Pushing the side the fact Xion thinks we'd be… I can't believe I'm saying this; 'adorable' together. And the fact that Axel is a bit over the top sometimes. What's wrong with me moving in with him?"

"Nothing" Cloud said letting out a sigh.

"Then why are you trying to kill Axel with a glare? For one it wont work and two it's uncalled for" the blonde stated only to get the older blonde to meet his eyes.

"I'm just worrying about you" the man confessed turning back to Axel. "You ever hurt him. I will kill you" the man warned. Axel gulped nervously. He remember what Sora did to him, he didn't even what to even think of what Cloud could do to him.

"Knock it off" Roxas shot, hitting Cloud on the back of the head.

"Roxas is right" Tifa said cutting in, "He can take care of himself. I honestly am glad Axel offered. Roxas shouldn't be living on our couch. And as much as I hate to admit it, we don't have space for him anymore"

"So you not dating?" Sora asked slightly confused still.

"No!" both Axel and Roxas replied together.

"Good" Sora let out a sigh of relief. "No offence but you two together would be weird…"

"Why?" Axel asked, Roxas shook his head.

"Because it would be" the blonde answered for Sora.

"Humor me" the redhead stated and Roxas muttered under his breath, "Does this have to do with the past thing?"

"Partly"

"… That's not very fair, seeing as I don't remember it" Axel huffed crossing his arms. "What did I do? You act like I did something horrible" Roxas looked down sadly.

"You didn't… I did" Axel glanced over at the blonde.

"Huh?" Roxas shook his head.

"Another time, Axel. Not now"

Seeing the sad look on the blondes face he let it drop. The redhead turned to Cloud then. The man was no longer glaring at him but he was watching him closely.

"Cloud you know if you told me what I did to piss you off I could say sorry and we could get over whatever it is you hate about me"

"I don't hate you" the man stated, "I just don't like how you act with Roxas"

"How I act with Roxas? How do I act?"

"The way he and Zack did growing up" Tifa informed. "Don't worry about it Axel. He'll get over it"

"Um… Okay" Axel agreed not seeing how that was a bad thing. In truth it left him more confused. Seeing the confusion, Tifa spoke again.

"Roxas isn't one to let people in, Axel" the woman stated and he raised a red brow at her.

"Huh?" she smiled at him knowingly but didn't say more.

Roxas was busy with Sora and Cloud to even hear the discussion. Kairi and Xion were talking with Denzel and Vanitas; who was ignoring everyone. Leaving Axel to stand to think about what Tifa had said. Then it hit him. Zack and Cloud had grown up together. He and Roxas acted like them but only knew each other of a year, if that. Looking back at the two blonde he realized Cloud was worried. Worried about his little brother, Roxas, who nearly never let anyone in. Zack had told Axel once that Cloud was the most important person other then his family. That Cloud was family. He'd shown it when he'd saved Cloud in the fight against Sephiroth.

Axel wasn't sure if he was thinking too much or not. But if he understood what Tifa had just said and what Cloud was hinting at… Roxas thought of him the same way Cloud did Zack. Which meant... Axel smiled.

"I get it" he said more to himself then anyone. '_I guess I'm the same. If anything happened to that kid…I know what Dad was saying now. And why Cloud so protective'_ the man thought, '_But this time no matter what happens. I'll always be here to bring him back'_

Axel thoughts stopped as a pain shot through his skull. His hand shot to his head. The pain increased and his other hand rose. Both hands dug into his hair as the pain fogged his mind. He gasped as he fell to his knees.

"Axel!" Roxas cried, but the man didn't hear.

With the pain came things Axel didn't understand. Images and words; a clock tower, a sunset, a town he didn't know. It flashed from that to a mansion and a large gate. It was then something familiar. Xion. She looked sad. The girl summoned a keyblade, her eyes full of sadness as she spoke.

"_Please don't hold back, Axel. Promise?"_

"_What's your problem? You both... think you can do whatever you want. Well, I'm sick of it. Go on, you keep running" _He summoned his flames and weapon in hand._ "But I'll always be there to bring you back!" _

The words and events passed before him. But he had no control over them or the emotions of sadness that rose within him. He didn't under stand what was happening. Then he jumped from the pin fill forest out side the gate to a town swallowed in twilight sunset. In a back street. He saw a blonde boy. Axel gasped when he realize it was Roxas. He looked no older then fifteen.

"_Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky order to destroy you if you refuse to come back with me" _Axel heard the words come from the memory. His voice. It made his heart sink. Destroy, Roxas?

"_We... best friends, right?"_ the boy offered.

"_Sure... but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for... Wait a sec! You remember now!" _he shot hopefully.

"_Y...eah" _the boy said unsurely.

"_Great! But you know got to make sure and all. So umm... What's our boss's name?" _The blonde didn't answer. _"Can't believe this..."_

The boy looked around before pausing on a stick. He picked it up quickly and summoned his keyblade. Axel again felt unbelievable sadness rose in his chest and the slight ping of betrayal. Tears came to his eyes.

The images blurred and jumped back to the clock tower. It lasted only long enough for him to see Roxas and Xion with him before fading. His head ached; it felt as if it was splitting in two. He tried to fight back the tears but failed. They rolled down his cheeks. Emotion swelled in his chest, crushing him. He didn't understand any of it. What was that? Was that the past life Roxas was talking about? But how? Why now? What was going on?

"Axel" Roxas called for the countless time. This time Axel heard him.

"Rox" the man chocked out. His hand moved from his hair the blonde's arms. It was only then Axel realized he was on the floor and Roxas was kneeling next to him.

"Are you okay? What's wrong, Axel"

"My head" the man managed. "Damn it" he cursed do to the pain. "What the hells going on Rox? I remember a clock tower… Fuck" he cursed as pain shot through his skull again. One of his hands again shot to his head. Roxas's eyes widened.

"Clock tower…"

"Xion and you are there…" the man leaned forward trying to ease the pain. Ending up lean against Roxas's chest, "I've never…"

The image flashed through his mind again. It was so clean. The three of them sitting eating ice cream. All wearing black coats. Watching a beautiful sunset. The emotions in his changed from sadness to happiness. A contentment he'd never felt in his life. It scared him.

"Axel you need to just breathe okay" Roxas said, "It'll pass"

"Breathe… I'm trying" Axel said panting. Breathing being hard to manage, being as he was in a near panic.

"I'm sorry" Roxas said concern and worry hear in his voice. "I know it hurts. But it'll stop. I promise"

Axel didn't try to reply. He was confused as it was. Having Roxas apologize didn't help. It only confused him more. Why the blonde was saying sorry was beyond him. But at that point he figured a lot of things were. Hell he didn't even know what was going on in his own head at that point. The pain faded and so did his vision. Everything faded to black.

…

Axel woke; he didn't know what time it was. He wasn't even sure where he was. Looking around he didn't know. His mind was fogged with thing that had happened. He remembered the pain clearly. But the memories that had caused them were fuzzy. Only clean picture he held in his mind was the three of them on the clock tower.

"What was that?" he said to no one as he sat up. He stood looking around he realized he was still in Cloud's house. Where he wasn't sure but with the pictures of Sora and the others set on the dresser, he knew he was. Moving to the door he found himself in a familiar hall. It was then he realized he'd just been in Cloud and Tifa's room.

Moving down the stairs he heard the voice he could never forget. His mothers. She spoke with Cloud and then Axel heard his dad speak. He didn't catch what they said as he came down the stairs. But it was something that they were all upset about. He stepped off the stairs and into the bar, rubbing his head.

"You guys have any pain killers? My heads killing me" he asked. All head shot to him.

"Axel" his mother shot worriedly rushing over to him. Pulling him into a hug the moment he was in reach. He blinked down at her.

"Mom?" he questioned not understanding what her sudden behavior. She hadn't hugged him like this since Lea got into his accident.

"You passed out Axel" Zack explained, "Cloud called us. You've been out for four hours"

"Four hours?" the redhead gasped, "Damn"

"Language" Aerith warned hitting her son in the arm. He rubbed the spot looked down at the small woman.

"Make up your mind" Axel stated, "One minute you're hugging the next hitting. Gesh, I'm confused enough as it is Mom. Give me a break"

"Catch" Cloud voice cut in. Axel looked up just in time to catch the item flying at him. He looked down to see it was a bottle of aspirin.

"Thanks" Axel said as he popped two white tablets in his mouth. Swallowing them easily, without water, "So would someone like to tell me what's going on? Late thing I remember doesn't make since to me. In fact I'm pretty sure it's impossible" he said as he took a seat at the bar, where the others were gathered.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Zack asked beside his son.

"A clock tower that I know I've never been to. Not only that but I remember Roxas and Xion being there too"

"How is that impossible?" Tifa questioned. Axel looked up at the woman seriously.

"I'm sure I've never been on a clock tower before" he stated. "Not only that. I have never seen Roxas before he was nineteen. Both of them looked no older then fifteen. He and Xion aren't the same age"

"Impossible in this life doesn't mean it isn't possible in another" Zack said with a smirk.

"Dad, are you serious?"

"Very" the stated firmly. "Roxas was very upset about it. Saying something about you not supposed to remember. Seems you said something about a clock tower that worries him"

"Roxas" the redhead looked around, "Where is he?"

"He said he was going to get something to say sorry" Aerith stated softly, "He and Sora ran off about an hour ago"

"They should be back any minute" Tifa stated.

Tifa was more true to her word then she even knew. Not a moment later the bar door opened and the two said Strife's walked in. Sora talked happily, but Roxas paused at the sight of the redhead. He shot forward, forgetting the brunette completely.

"Axel, are you alright?" Axel shot him a smirk.

"Fine. Headache like you wouldn't believe. But fine" Roxas let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness"

"So Rox, would you like to explain why I remember a clock tower. And you, me and Xion on it" the blonde stared at him for a long moment before looking down. Digging into the bag, that only then, Axel realized he had. Roxas pulled out an ice cream handing it over. Axel didn't hesitate to take the treat.

"Do you remember anything else?" the blonde ask taking out an ice cream for himself.

"Nope. But I think there was more. Doesn't matter though, just explain what I got"

"Okay. The clock tower… Well it was in Twilight Town. Still is. But the Twilight Town your remember isn't the Twilight Town here"

"Huh?"

"Our Twilight Town has a clock tower too. But the clock tower and town you remember isn't our Twilight Town. It's another world... Another life" Roxas explained.

"Okay so you remember it too?" Axel asked munching on his frozen treat. "So it's a moment for your past life?"

"Our past life. I see you and Xion in my memory. Watching the sunset" Roxas confessed. Axel paused.

"So you're saying I'm remembering my past life" Roxas nodded hesitantly.

"It seems. At least a moment of it"

"Damn…"

"Axel" Aerith scowled.

"Sorry Mom, but this is a lot to take in"

"Sorry" Roxas muttered. Axel glanced over at him.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because it's most likely because of me your remembering" Roxas confessed sadly.

"… So am I going to keep remembering or is this going to be it?" Roxas shrugged.

"Don't know. Sora only had dreams. And they never hurt him like you"

"Axel maybe rejecting the memories for some reason" Zack offered, "Angeal did"

"Angeal?" Cloud questioned, "Zack, how do you know all this anyway?" Zack smirked at his friend.

"I remember my past life" the others stared at him in shock other then Roxas and Aerith. "Quite the doosy too"

"You and I never did get to talk did we?" Roxas pointed out, the man nodded.

"We've been busy"

"You knew Cloud didn't you" Axel said staring at his father. "That's why you acted the way you did…" Zack's smirked turned to a sad smile.

"I was thinking more of your mom on that one then Cloud. But yeah I knew Cloud too" he confessed.

"We had a passed life?" Cloud asked in aw. Zack nodded.

"Yeah, Sephiroth was even more of an ass then, then now. Believe it or not. And don't even get me started on Shinra" the man sighed. "Boy was I glad when I lived past twenty two. At least history didn't repeat it's self" he laughed.

"You only live to…" Cloud words faded. His friend turned to smile at him.

"You keep your promise. Lived your life out enough for the both of us. Hit a few bumps along the way. But you did it"

"Are you saying you-" Zack cut his blonde friend off quickly.

"Dilly dally, shilly shally" he shot. Cloud, Aerith and Tifa all froze for a moment do to the words.

The conversation died then. Axel having nothing more that he really wanted to know at the moment. Roxas and Zack not wanting to talk more about it. And the others seemed unable to say anything more.

…

Axel didn't remember anything after that. He held the memory of a shared sunset on the clock tower. Nothing more. Roxas was now moving in with him a few days after the incident and Zack acted if nothing had changed. Though Roxas knew that something had. Cloud, Aerith and Tifa hadn't said anything. But the blonde knew they'd seen something the moment Zack had said his silly words.

"Hey where do you want this?" Axel asked holding up a box. Roxas looked over, he pointed to the closet.

"Just set it over there. I'll take care of it in a second" Axel nodded, doing as told.

A few hours of unpacking and several CD's listened to later. Roxas was done. He was officially Axel's roommate. The blonde wasn't sure how it was going to work out but for the first time in months he felt like he was home. He left his newly found room to find Axel with Red XIII in the living room. Roxas raised a brow at them.

"When you get here Red?" the two redheads turned to him.

"Came to see you off"

"Off?" the beast nodded.

"I'll be staying at the bar" Roxas smiled at this.

"I see. Keep on eye on them for me. Make sure they don't get to lost without me"

"Of course" Red XIII agreed.

Without Roxas living with them, the boys had been thrown into the same room and Xion was given her own. Sora was looking for an apartment of his own. Vanitas was still getting used to living with his family. Xion was almost able to walk. And Denzel was beginning to get raging hormones. Roxas was glad to get out of the madhouse. He felt sorry for Cloud and Tifa. But he knew they'd be okay. Not matter how much he joked about them not being so.

"So I was thinking about going to 'Tony's'. You game?" Axel questioned.

"I thought the deal was you cook and I clean" Roxas teased and Axel smirked before throwing his arm around his shoulders.

"That starts tomorrow. Today we celebrate me having a new roomy. And you having a new place"

"Deal" Roxas said shrugging the arm off. A moment later he bolted for the door. "Last one there pays" he shot. Leaving Axel stunned for a moment before smirking devilishly.

"Cheater!" he shot running after the blonde after grabbing his keys and locking his door. Red XIII watched them go shaking his head.

The future was unsure. But with the heartless under control and everyone healing from the past wounds, things seemed to be okay. Or they would be. The two boys raced though the streets. Both having smiles on their faces, neither able to make them fade. Getting the restaurant they ran into Sora, Xion and Riku. They smiled at the three and joined them. A moment later Demyx and Zexion showed. Not a moment after that Kairi came to take there orders. She joked about seeing them all there. They all smiled back. She joined them on her break and sat with her new boyfriend. Sora smiled happy at the girl. He missed the looks Xion was giving Riku. Riku ignored the girl as if he didn't see. And Demyx and Zexion held hands under the table. Roxas watched smiling and Axel beside him gave him a glance.

"How long do you think it'll take?" he questioned in a whisper.

"Xion or Riku?" he asked.

"Sora to notice his sister crushing on his best friend"

"Never. Doesn't matter though, Riku won't go for it" the blonde replied in a whisper.

"Yeah, I know but still" Roxas shrugged.

"How long do you think it'll take for him to realize Riku?"

"A lifetime, if ever" Roxas laughed softly at this. Axel couldn't help but smirk.

"Ahem" Xion cut in, clearing her throat. The two turned to her, only to see everyone at that table staring at them.

"What?" they questioned together.

"Are you sure you're not dating?" Kairi asked before Xion could. Demyx perked up.

"Are you?" he asked excitedly. "You two would be _so_ cute together!" Roxas slapped his forehead and Axel laughed.

"Nope sorry. Already had this talk" the redhead stated, ruffling the blonde musicians hair. "But you'll be the first posted if I do get a girlfriend or boyfriend, Dem" the blonde pouted.

"You two would be cute though"

"Why do people keep saying that?" Roxas asked with a sigh.

"Because you would" Xion stated, "Like Demyx and Zexion. Or… Oh Terra and Ventus!" she shot. Riku chocked on his drink and Roxas laughed.

"Ven and Terra. That's great"

"My brothers not gay" Riku pointed out, "He's dating Aqua"

"Who's that?" Xion questioned.

"A girl from his dojo" Riku stated. "And why are you laughing?" he questioned Roxas.

"Oh just the fact that I know my brother too well" Roxas smirked waving off. "Forget it" Roxas would never say it out loud but Xion might have hit that one right. Though he doubted Terra felt anything more then brotherly feelings for Ventus. Roxas knew that his twin had a bit of a crush on Terra at one point. He and Ven both shared the policy of you love who you love. Sex doesn't matter. Though Roxas hadn't fallen, Ventus had. Sadly it was with a straight guy. His best friend at that. And it was a secret one-sided affair.

"Hey your uncle Lea was cute with that one girl" Demyx shot randomly turning to Axel. "What was her name?"

"What girl are you talking about? Lea been with a lot of girls"

"That one with black hair. She was really nice and sang a lot"

"Her? That was Snow and they weren't dating. She was just a friend"

"Oh, she was cute with him though. They were so opposite"

"Yeah that's like beauty and the beast"

"Sounds like Belle and her guy" Roxas said idly turning to Riku. "Right"

"Yeah but he's good for her" the blonde couldn't help but agree.

"Like Alice is for Cheshire. That guy's really got to grow a pair and ask her out"

"Agreed" Riku said, making Sora jump in.

"You mean Nurse Alice?" they both nodded.

"Remember that guy with violet hair?" Roxas asked.

"With mismatched eyes?" Sora questioned unsurely.

"Yeah him. That's Cheshire"

"He's weird"

"You have no idea" Riku commented sipping his drink.

"How did we get into this discussion?" Zexion questioned. Everyone shrugged before moving on.

They all laughed and enjoyed each others company. None at the table noticed three boys walk by the restaurant window. Or them pause for a moment and smile at the group inside. The smallest boy had black hair and warm brown eyes. He war red shorts and a black top. His gloved hands held tight to the leash and the hound on the end. The tallest boy was missing his top front teeth and hand black hair and green eyes. His yellow shirt was covered by a green vest and brown jeans. A yellow hat was on his head with goggles. The middle height boy was scowling his blue eyes narrow. His white hair spiked in the back while his bangs framed his face. He wore a blue vest shirt and shorts with high socks with his yellow shoes. The tallest giggled, the smallest smiled warmly, and the white haired boy smirked a little.

"Gosh, should we say hi?" the oldest asked, no older then eleven. The youngest, maybe nine, shook his head.

"No, another time" the other boys nodded, following the youngest lead. "Come on Pluto" the boy called when the hound didn't follow. But with the order the dog did and they were on their way.

Riku paused for a moment and glanced out the window. Missing the three only by a moment. He shrugged it off and turned back to the conversation. Yet in the back of his mind he knew something had just happened. No one else seemed to notice. They went on with talking and eating. But it all came to an end. Before going their own way they gave a last goodbye. All agreed to do it again sometime. They all knew they would. Axel and Roxas walked home side by side. It was then Roxas remembered something.

"Axel, your uncle, Lea. What happened to him?" Axel glanced over at the blonde.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone keeps saying something about an accident. They also keep acting as if it hurt you. I mean if it's something you don't want to talk about then I guess you don't have to tell me. I'd understand. But I'm curious" Roxas confessed.

"It hit me hard. But he's fine now" Axel said getting lost in a memory. "I was in high school when it happened. I was supposed to be with him. We used to go to Twilight Town together all the time. Honestly I don't know why now. But I ended up unable to go. He went without me. I didn't see him again for almost eight months"

"What happened?"

"Not really sure. No one knows" Axel explained, "He doesn't remember. They found him in an ally half dead. It was some kind of robbery. He didn't have his wallet so when he was picked up and taken to the hospital they didn't know who he was. He was unconscious for nearly five months before he woke up. Even after that he didn't remember anything. Luckily it all came back to him. Up until about a week before the accident" Axel stopped for a second as they come to the house. He let them in and threw his keys on the table.

"So he's okay now?" Axel nodded.

"But at the time we didn't know what happened. I keep worrying. My grades dropped and I started smoking. When we found him it only made it worse. At the time when we got the call, not all his memories were back. I blamed myself. I had a stupid notion in my head that if I'd been there it wouldn't have ever happened. Now I know that was just stupid. But nevertheless that's what I thought"

"When did he get all his memories back?"

"A few months after getting home" Axel answered. "He's my best friend. Me and Reno never really got along growing up. It wasn't until after high school we started to. Lea was more like a brother to me then an uncle. Lea makes fireworks for a living. But after the accident his arm was messed up really bad. The didn't think he'd ever be able to use his hand again"

"And you blamed yourself"

"Yeah. Like I said I was stupid" Axel stated with a weak smirk.

"His hand, can he use it?"

"Yeah" Axel smirk grew. "Stubborn bastard did everything the docs said he couldn't. Showed me I was a complete moron. And…" Axel smirk turned into a sentimental smile, "That no matter what. Never give up on what you believe in"

"I'd like to met this guy" Axel turned to the blonde, again smirking.

"Good. Because he pops up at least once a month. And if he doesn't I go find him. And hey we both have family in Twilight. We could make a vacation out of it"

"Oh yeah. Seeing my family's my dream vacation" Roxas shot sarcastically. Axel ruffled the blonde spikes before the other could protest.

"Skipping your jerk dad. Your family's not that bad" Roxas couldn't disagree. "Now that I think about I don't know who your mom is"

"That you don't" Axel glanced down at the shorter man.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Wouldn't believe me if I did"

"Try me" Roxas glanced up at him.

"Did you know my surname wasn't Diz or Strife when I was born?"

"No"

"My mother never married my father. They were only engaged when she died"

"What are you getting at Rox?"

"Dad had our names changed when I was eight. After I jumped off the clock tower"

"You jump off what?" Roxas shook his head.

"Eight. Thought I could fly. Anyway the media got hold of it. After that he we went to Diz"

"You jumped off a freak'n tower?"

"Yes. Moving past that" Roxas said glaring at the redhead for a moment. "The name on my birth certificate is Roxas Shoji Rose"

"Your middle names Shoji? Cool-Ow!" the man shot as he got elbowed in the ribs. "Just saying. Mines Tyson. Do you know how many people have that?"

"Axel Tyson?" Roxas questioned, "That's not that bad"

"I like Riku's. It's Nox"

"Riku Nox… Is that even a name?" Axel shrugged. Roxas shook the thought off. "Beyond the point my surname at birth was Rose"

"What's Ven's middle name?"

"Shoichi… What does this matter?"

"Just curious" Roxas sighed.

"Whatever" Roxas said as he walked off.

"Hey! You didn't tell me who your mom was" Roxas paused, glancing back.

"I told you my name"

"So?"

"And here I thought you were smart" the blonde stated before continuing to his room. "Ask Dem. He'll tell you"

"Huh?" Axel was left confused in the living room.

Not a moment later Axel picked up the phone and called his friend.

"_Hiya Axel! What up I just say you a little bit ago. You miss me already?_"

"Not entirely. I have something to ask you. Does Rose mean anything to you?"

"_Of course. It's a flower_"

"No, as a name!"

"_Oh! Why didn't you say so. Hmm… Only Rose I know is Aurora Rose_"

"Aurora Rose?"

"_Yeah you know her Ax. She's the singer I like with the thorns on the cover of the CD. She's acted in 'Sleeping Beauty' too. She was really great. Why do you ask?_"

Axel stood even more confused. He knew what Demyx was talking about. He remembered the CD. And his mom had made him watch the movie before. She was beautiful and her music was good. He remembered Demyx ranting on about who good she was and who she was one of the best of her time. But how it was relevant…

"Know anything other Rose?"

"_Nope. Just her"_

"Do you know anything else about her?"

"_Not that I mind but what's the sudden interest?_"

"Just something Rox said" the blonde on the other line giggled.

"_Yeah? Well okay. Let's see… She had kids before she died"_

"She died?"

"_Hm-huh. She got sick or something. I don't remember what. But she had two boys. I don't know if there was more. I just remember the boys because they were like my age. They fell off the map though shortly after her death. Nobody knows what happened to them_" Axel imagined Demyx shrugging. "_Oh! I do remember on other thing. Something about Pixie dust. Her sons were in an interview with her once. He said he wanted to go to Neverland and fly with Pixie dust. I remember because I thought it was weird_" Demyx stopped and Axel could hear Zexion's muttered voice. _"I don't know anymore. But if that's not enough, why don't you just go online? I'm coming Zex! Sorry Ax, got to go! Later. Love ya'. Bye!"_

With that the line went dead. Axel stared dumbly at the phone. Okay… He got nothing out of that. Hanging up the phone he turned to the hall. He knocked on the door briefly before entering. Not waiting for a reply.

"Okay Roxas I give up. You win. Tell me" Axel stated falling onto the blonde's bed. The blonde looked up from his book and laughed.

"Demyx couldn't tell you?"

"No all he told me was Rose is a flower then about some singer named Aurora Rose. No help at all" Roxas stared blankly at the redhead like he was stupid. Axel knew he was missing something. "What?" Roxas shook his head and closed his book.

"Aurora Rose is my mom Axel" the redhead was silent for a long moment before he spoke.

"Oh come on Rox. Don't joke. Cant you just tell me" Roxas sighed.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me" Roxas stated before reopening his book. Axel let everything he'd just learn settle for a moment. Then he remembered what Demyx said about Neverland.

"Roxas, why did you jump of the clock tower?"

"Told you I thought I could fly" the blonde stated uncaringly.

"And why did you think you could fly?"

"Pixie dust" Roxas stated as he turned his page, eyes never leaving his book. Axel's eyes widened. Roxas wasn't joking.

"Your mom's Aurora Rose" he said in disbelief. Roxas glanced up from his book.

"I believe I stated that"

"Thee Aurora Rose. The one people thought would win awards for her work"

"Actually she did get awards. Three before she died. Then two after she passed, for her performance in 'Sleeping Beauty'. Namine has them in her room"

"You're her kid" Roxas nodded, getting sick of saying it. "How the hell'd your dad land her? She was hot"

"Don't say that about my Mom!" Roxas protested. "That's gross!"

"But she was!"

"Do you want me calling your mom hot?"

"No but I already know she is"

"Oh, just stop!" Roxas snapped throwing his book in Axel's direction. He ducked at the last second.

Silence fell after that. Axel stared blankly at the blonde. Looking at him know he could see the resemblance. It also explained why Roxas wasn't a jerk like his dad.

"I have a star's kid as a friend and roommate" the redhead said dumbly. Roxas glared.

"I'm just the star's kid now am I?"

"Wait… Your mom was rich. Why aren't you?"

"My dad is too. But I don't hear you saying anything to that" Roxas pointed out. Standing to fetch his book he'd thrown.

"Yeah he's a dick. Your mom seemed nice. I mean form the little I know of her. Which is close to nothing"

"She was. But the money can't be touched until I'm twenty one"

"That's right you're only twenty"

"You're only twenty three. Big difference" he shot sarcastically as he picked up his book.

"So how much do you got?"

"Huh?"

"From your mom?" Roxas shrugged.

"Don't know. Don't care. Doesn't change anything. All the money in the world won't change the fact I'll never have my Mom back"

Axel frowned. He hadn't thought of it like that. He suddenly felt bad for asking.

"Sorry" Roxas shrugged.

"It was a long time ago"

Axel smiled and pulled the blonde into a half hug the moment he sat beside him. Roxas acted as if he didn't care. But the redhead knew him better. He was his best friend after all. Roxas fought back emotions and didn't fight his friends embrace.

"You know Dem's going to geek when he finds out" Axel stated randomly. Roxas couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah I guess he will"

Axel looked down at the blonde and couldn't help but smile with him. Their life was only just starting. A newly made roommates and friends. Both tied to a promise now kept. In the past and in the now, the two knew they could count on the other. Even if they didn't both hold the same dreams. Didn't hold the same memories of the past. Fate had pulled them together. A future waited to be made. Now it was up the them, not as Nobodies, but as themselves. Both had hearts to bear. It was their lives to live. To choose what ever path they wanted. No matter what end. They'd always have each other. In this life and the next.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS <strong>

Plot and story © to Jo. Written from August 2, 2010 to February 21, 2011.

Rewriting & Editing from May 2, 2011 to April 16, 2012.

Word count – 216,133 Pages – 407

Kingdom Hearts:

_All following characters are © Square Enix. _

Roxas - Kingdom Hearts II

Sora - Kingdom Hearts

Riku - Kingdom Hearts

Axel - Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories

Demyx - Kingdom Hearts II

Zexion - Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories

Luxord - Kingdom Hearts II

Xigbar - Kingdom Hearts II

Marluxia - Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories

Lexaeus - Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories

Saix - Kingdom Hearts II

Xemnas - Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories

Xion - Kingdom Hearts 358/2

Namine - Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories

Ventus - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep

Terra - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep

Aqua - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep

Lea - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep

Eraqus - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep

Vanitas - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep

Pence - Kingdom Hearts II

Olette - Kingdom Hearts II

Hayner - Kingdom Hearts II

Ansem (DIZ) - Kingdom Hearts II

Heartless - Kingdom Hearts

Nobodys - Kingdom Hearts II

Final Fantasy:

_All following characters are © Square Enix. _

Cloud - VII

Tifa - VII

Zack - VII

Aerith - VII

Leon aka Squall - VIII

Rinoa - VIII

Cid - VII

Yuffie - VII

Denzel - VII

Marlene - VII

Red XIII - VII

Cait Sith - VII

Vincent - VII

Lucrecia - VII

Auron - X

Rikku- X

Yuna- X

Paine - X

Tidus- X

Reno - VII

Rude - VII

Rufus - VII

Seifer - VIII

Wakka - X

Selphie - VIII

Angeal - VII

Genisis - VII

Sephiroth - VII

Elena - VII

Quistis - VIII

Zell Dincht - VIII

Irvine Kinneas - VIII

Jecht - X

Onion Knight - III

Terra Branford - VI

Kuja - IX

Chocobo - ALL

Moogle - ALL

Vaan - XII

Penelo - XII

Ashe - XII

Lightning aka Claire Farron - XIII

Snow Villiers - XIII

Serah Farron - XIII

Hope Estheim - XIII

Sazh Katzroy - XIII

Daij Katzroy - XIII

Zidane Tribal - IX

Garnet til Alexandros - IX

Vivi Orunitia - IX

Bartz Klauser - V

Disney:

_All following characters are © Disney Pictures._

Mickey - Mickey Mouse

Goofy - Mickey Mouse

Donald - Mickey Mouse

Pluto - Mickey Mouse

Pete - Mickey Mouse

Scrooge McDuck - Mickey Mouse

Huey, Dewey and Louie - Mickey Mouse

Todd - Fox and the Hound

Hade - Hercules

Hercules - Hercules

Phil - Hercules

Merlin - Sword in the Stone

Robin - Winnie the Pooh

Porter - Tarzen

Poppens - Marry Poppens

Blue - Jungle Book

Alice - Alice in Wonderland

Cheshire - Alice in Wonderland

Mad - Alice in Wonderland

Belle - Beauty and the Beast

Aladdin - Aladdin

Jasmine - Aladdin

Peter - Peter Pan

Wendy - Peter Pan

Flora - Sleeping Beauty

Fauna - Sleeping Beauty

Merryweather - Sleeping Beauty

Aurora - Sleeping Beauty

Sally - Nightmare before Christmas

Sebastian - Little Mermaid

Arial - Little Mermaid

Geppetto - Pinocchio

Pinocchio - Pinocchio

Jiminy - Pinocchio

Tramp - Lady and the Tramp

Lady - Lady and the Tramp

Tony - Lady and the Tramp

Joe - Lady and the Tramp

Tron - Tron

Sally - Nightmare Before Christmas

Nani Pelekai - Lilo and Stitch

Thatch - Atlantis The Lost Empire

Kidagakash Nedakh - Atlantis The Lost Empire

Jim Hawkins - Treasure Planet

Mulan - Mulan

Snow - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

Other:

_All following are © to the names given. _

**SONGS**

My Favorite Things – 1959 Rodgers and Hammerstein musical: The Sound of Music. (It originally wasn't a Christmas song. Did anyone know this? I didn't. Learn something new every day…)

Grown up Christmas List - Composed by David Foster (music) and Linda Thompson-Jenner (lyrics), and Foster (with singer Natalie Cole on vocals) for his 1990 non-holiday album River of Love.

Erased - Dead by April

Roof Tops - Lost Prophets

Broken heart - Motion City Soundtrack

Believe - Polar Express

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays - N SYNC

Fairytale of New York - The Pogues

Happy People - Skoop on Somebody

Meant to Live - Switchfoot

Waiting For the World to Fall - Jars of Clay

Green Christmas - Barenaked Ladies

Going Down In Flames, Live for Today - 3 Doors Down

Bring Me to Life, My Last Breath, Missing - Evanescence

Hakuna Matata - Lion King (Aka; Disney. Writers Elton John and Tim Rice)

**TV**

WALL-E - Walt Disney Pictures (2008 American computer-animated post-apocalyptic science fiction film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and directed by Andrew Stanton.)

Ratatouille - Walt Disney Pictures (2007 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures.)

Nightmare before Christmas - Touchstone Pictures (1993 American stop motion musical fantasy film directed by Henry Selick and produced/co-written by Tim Burton.)

Sleeping Beauty - Walt Disney Pictures (1959 American animated film produced by Walt Disney and based on the fairy tale "La Belle au bois dormant" by Charles Perrault.)

A Knights Tale - Columbia Pictures (2001 American action-adventure film written, directed, and produced by Brian Helgeland.)

Constantine - Warner Bros. Pictures. (2005 American action horror film directed by Francis Lawrence, story by Kevin Brodbin.)

NCIS – CBS Television Studios (American police procedural drama television series revolving around a fictional team of special agents from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service)

Discovery Channel - American satellite and cable specialty channel, founded by John Hendricks and distributed by Discovery Communications.

Animal Planet – Cable TV specialty channel created in cooperation with the BBC by Discovery Communications on October 1, 1996.

Keyblades:

_All following are © Square Enix. _

Kingdom

OathKeeper

Oblivion

Bond of Flame

Way to Dawn

Two become One

Aubade

_This list doesn't count the keychains I used. But those to are © Square Enix._

_Not counting the marble keychains. Those are credited to me. _

_If I missed anything I'm sorry. But I think I gave all the credit that I needed._

_Again, thanks for reading!_


End file.
